Enjoy the Silence
by ZannaBQ
Summary: Heero ist ein ehemaliger Sklave auf der Flucht, der mit seinem Raumschiff auf der Erde abstürzt. Dort trifft er auf Duo und danach ist nichts mehr wie es vorher war.
1. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** 2x1x2, 4x3x4, nur angedeutet: 5x13, 6x9

**Disclaimer: **GW gehört nicht mir (leider schnief), die Idee zu dieser Story jedoch sehr wohl.

**Beta:** Wie immer danke an Laren

**Kommentar:** Tja, wir alle wissen, wieso diese Story hier gelandet ist, also brauch ich da sicher nicht noch mehr dazu zu sagen.

**Inhalt:** Heero, ein ehemaliger Sklave auf der Flucht stürzt mit seinem geklauten Raumschiff auf der Erde ab. Dort trifft er dann Duo - und von da an ist nichts mehr wie es mal war.

„Sprache"

‚Gedanken'

/Zeichensprache/

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
**_Heero POV_

Ich glaube ich war ungefähr 25 Jahre alt, als ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben Musik hörte. Und ich bin deswegen fast gestorben.

Bis zu diesem schicksalhaften Tag war Musik – oder das was ich darunter verstand – immer ein böses Zeichen gewesen. Auf meinem Planeten gab es keine Musik. Keiner der Menschen dort konnte singen oder war sonst irgendwie in der Lage, Musik zu machen.

Hätten die Menschen es gekonnt, dann wären die OZ vielleicht gar nicht in der Lage gewesen so viele Planeten und deren Rassen zu unterwerfen. Ja ganz richtig, das riesige Reich der OZ umfasst eine Unzahl an Planeten – und meiner war einer davon. Ich weiß leider nicht genau wie groß ihr Reich ist, oder wie viele Spezies sie tatsächlich unterworfen haben, aber das sind eben Dinge die ein Sklave nicht gesagt bekommt.

Ich sage immer 'mein Planet', obwohl ich nicht wirklich von dort stamme. Aber es ist der Ort wo ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens verbrachte, und so habe ich ihn immer als eine Art Zuhause betrachtet, ich kannte nichts anderes. Ich nehme an, die wenigsten der Menschen auf L1 sind tatsächlich auch dort gestaltet worden. Wir werden meistens in sogenannten Horten herangezüchtet bis wir Sprechen und Laufen können. Dann, so im Alter von 5 Jahren werden uns Universaltranslatoren implantiert. Das ist der einfachste Weg für die OZ mit ihren Hunderten von verschiedenen Sklavenrassen zu kommunizieren.

Die Universaltranslatoren sind ungemein praktisch, sie sind schnell zu implantieren und sie ermöglichen es jedem, uns zu verstehen, auch wenn der andere selbst nicht so einen Translator besitzt. Außerdem geben sie den OZ noch den ungemeinen Vorteil, dass sie die Geräte kurzerhand deaktivieren können, wenn sie nicht wollen das ihre Sklaven eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen verstehen können.

Kurz nach der Implantation werden wir dann als reif für die Auswahl angesehen. Wenn ein OZ einen neuen Sklaven braucht, dann geht er zu einem der unzähligen Horte und sucht sich denjenigen aus, der seinen Anforderungen am besten entspricht. Obwohl, im Grunde gibt es nicht so viel auszuwählen, wir alle werden dahingehend gezüchtet, das wir unseren Herren den meisten Nutzen bringen. Wir sind intelligent, stark, schnell, geschickt und äußerst gesund. Aber so müssen wir auch sein, wenn wir den OZ die täglichen Aufgaben erleichtern oder gar abnehmen sollen.

Die OZ selbst sind nichts von alledem. Oh, sicher sie sind gesund und intelligent – aber was Stärke, Geschicklichkeit und Beweglichkeit angeht sind sie uns Menschen weit unterlegen. Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, wie es den OZ dann jemals gelungen ist, so viele Völker zu unterwerfen – und wieso die Menschen sich nicht einfach gegen sie auflehnen und sich befreien. Das liegt an dem einen absoluten Vorteil, den die OZ über alle haben, die sie erobert haben: sie können singen.

Oh, nicht so wie ihr jetzt sicher denkt, sie singen keine Lieder wie ich sie später kennenlernte. Sie spielen auch keine Musikinstrumente. Aber sie haben dieses Organ – ich weiß nicht einmal genau wie es funktioniert, aber ich bin ja schließlich auch nur ein Sklave, dem erzählt man nichts über die Biologie der eigenen Spezies, wenn man ihn weiter niedrig halten will, nicht wahr?

Dieses Organ sitzt oben auf ihrem langgezogenen Schädel, es sieht aus wie eine Art Horn, und damit sind die OZ in der Lage singende Töne von sich zu geben. Oh, habe ich bei meiner kleinen Geschichte etwa noch gar nicht erwähnt, das die OZ keine Menschen sind? Nun, sie sind es nicht. Sie haben zwar eine humanoide Form – zwei Arme, zwei Beine, ein Kopf – aber da hört die Ähnlichkeit mit uns dann auch schon auf.

Ich würde ihr Aussehen eher als reptilienhaft bezeichnen. Nicht was die Haut betrifft – die sieht fast so aus wie unsere, nur ein bisschen härter vielleicht. Aber was ihre Kopfform und den langen, sehr beweglichen Schwanz angeht, so sehen sie aus wie überdimensionale Eidechsen. Nicht das ich das in ihrer Gegenwart jemals laut sagen würde. Ich bin schließlich nicht dumm.

Jedenfalls, diese Töne, die die OZ produzieren können, machen sie uns überlegen. Hört schon auf so abfällig zu schnauben. Als würden wir uns einfach von jemand unterwerfen lassen, der uns eine kleine, unbedeutende Fähigkeit voraus hat. Wäre es nur das, so hätten sie die Menschen sicherlich niemals besiegt. Aber sie haben die Jäger. Was Jäger sind, fragt ihr? Jäger sind das, was den OZ ultimative Macht gibt.

Ich habe ja schon erwähnt, das die OZ nicht besonders stark oder beweglich sind. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das ihre frühe Entstehungsgeschichte auf ihrem Planeten sehr langsam voranging – denn was nützt einem alle Intelligenz, wenn einem die Geschicklichkeit fehlt, seine Ideen in die Tat umzusetzen? Ich schätze, nur die Tatsache das sie so gut wie keine natürlichen Feinde besaßen ließ sie überhaupt zur dominanten Spezies ihres Planeten aufsteigen. Ich weiß nicht wie lang die OZ brauchten, um in der Lage zu sein, ihren Ursprungsplaneten zu verlassen – wieder ein Thema, das man einem Sklaven nicht unbedingt mitteilt – aber ich schätze es muss wohl in etwa um die selbe Zeit herum geschehen sein, als sie die ersten Jäger entwickelt hatten. Und danach war ihr Aufstieg nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen.

Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal erklären, was Jäger eigentlich sind. Es sind winzig kleine Maschinen, ausgestattet mit einer KI, einer künstlichen Intelligenz, die so gut wie alles können – vom verfolgen flüchtiger Sklaven, über Kriegsführung bis hin zum steuern von Raumschiffen. Was sie nicht können, und was der Grund für unsere Versklavung ist, ist es die OZ mit Gütern und Dienstleistungen zu versorgen. Deshalb begannen sie mit Hilfe der Jäger andere Planeten zu erobern. Planeten auf denen Menschen lebten. Menschen, die mit ihren Händen so viele geschickte Arbeiten ausführen können.

Warum es auf so vielen verschiedenen Welten Menschen gibt, obwohl es doch aufgrund ihres unterschiedlichen Ursprungs eher verschiedene Spezies sein sollten, fragt ihr? Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Hey, ich bin ein Sklave, schon vergessen? Denen erzählt man nichts, was sie nicht wissen müssen. Aber wahrscheinlich wissen es die OZ selbst auch nicht – und es ist ihnen auch egal. Hauptsache sie hatten genügend kompetente Arbeitskräfte.

Und ja, es stimmt, die Menschen sind den OZ auch zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, kein Wunder bei der Menge an eroberten Planeten. Und erneut ist die Antwort auf die Frage, warum sich denn keiner jemals erfolgreich gegen sie aufgelehnt hat dieselbe: die Jäger. Jeder der schon mal von einer Horde Jäger gejagt wurde kann verstehen, wie gefährlich sie sind. Sie kennen keine Gnade, sie kennen kein Mitleid, sie führen ihren Auftrag aus, und wenn Menschen dabei verletzt oder getötet werden – nun, was sollte es die Jäger kümmern, sie sind schließlich Maschinen, sie haben kein Gewissen.

Und nein, wir Menschen sind auch nicht in der Lage, uns einfach ein paar dieser Jäger zu schnappen und sie umzuprogrammieren, so dass sie auf unsere Befehle hören und die OZ für uns erledigen. Und das liegt nicht etwa daran, das wir zu dumm sind, denn ich habe ja schon erwähnt, das wir von den OZ auch speziell auf Intelligenz gezüchtet werden – wer will sich schon mit dummen Sklaven herumschlagen? Aber die Jäger haben eine Besonderheit, etwas das es für Menschen unmöglich macht sie gegen die OZ zu richten. Sie reagieren nur auf Gesang.

Ich weiß nicht ob die OZ sie absichtlich so entwickelt haben, ob sie wussten das sie die einzigen Wesen im Universum waren, die in der Lage waren, zu singen, oder ob es einfach purer Zufall war. Fakt ist jedoch, dass ihnen diese Tatsache einen unglaublichen Vorteil den Menschen gegenüber gibt. Sie sind die einzigen, die singen können, und auf einen einzigen Ton hin machen die Jäger was auch immer die OZ wollen. Und es gibt nichts was wir Menschen dagegen tun können.

Ihr braucht gar nicht so skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Ja, es wurde daran gedacht. Und nein, es hat nicht funktioniert. Aufnahmen der Töne, die die OZ von sich geben nützen – offensichtlich – gar nichts. Hat irgendwas damit zu tun, das die Jäger auf die Wellen der Töne reagieren, die durch Aufnahmen nicht reproduziert werden können. Es muss original gesungen werden, oder sie ignorieren einen einfach.

Und viele Menschen haben sich inzwischen auch schon damit abgefunden, dass sie Sklaven sind. Wir sind es schließlich schon seit Jahrhunderten – Freiheit kennen wir nur aus uralten Märchen, hastig erzählten Geschichten von besseren Zeiten – welchen Sinn hat es also, sich immer noch dagegen aufzulehnen? Und manche scheinen tatsächlich glücklich zu sein in ihrer Existenz. So wie Odin.

Odin war einer der Erzieher im Hort in dem ich entstand. Die Horte werden alle von Menschen geführt, natürlich unter der Oberaufsicht der OZ. Ich nehme an, die OZ wollen sich nicht wirklich direkt mit den Nachkommen ihrer Sklaven abgeben, bevor diese ihnen nicht nützlich sein können. Odin war ein netter Mann, er lehrte mich und die anderen Kinder eine Menge – vor allem das wir den OZ absolute Gehorsamkeit schuldeten und wir es niemals am gebührenden Respekt fehlen lassen durften. Er war ein glühender Bewunderer der OZ, etwas was ich selbst als Kleinkind nicht verstehen konnte.

Ich war schon immer sehr neugierig, seit ich mich erinnern konnte. Und ich merkte schnell, wenn ich still war und mich so unauffällig wie möglich verhielt, dann konnte ich mehr erfahren als die anderen Kinder. Die OZ-Aufseher unterhielten sich oft in meiner Gegenwart untereinander. Möglich das sie mich nicht bemerkten oder mich einfach ignorierten da sie sich sicher fühlten, weil ich noch keinen Translator implantiert bekommen hatte. Aber sie unterhielten sich offen über alles mögliche, ohne sich an mir zu stören.

Und so lernte ich. Das erste was ich lernte war ihre Sprache. Natürlich, zunächst konnte ich kein Wort von dem verstehen was sie sagten. Anfangs genügte es mir auch, einfach nur so nahe wie möglich an sie heranzukommen, ohne von ihnen bemerkt zu werden. Jede Minute die ich länger in ihrer Gegenwart sein konnte, ohne entdeckt und verscheucht zu werden, war ein persönlicher Erfolg für mich.

Aber irgendwann merkte ich, das ich sie verstehen konnte. Die Sprache der OZ ist kompliziert, ich bezweifle das ich sie jemals richtig werde sprechen können – versucht ihr mal eine Sprache zu sprechen, für die ihr nicht das richtige Maul habt (schon wieder ein Wort, für das ich hart bestraft werden würde). Aber ich verstehe sie, verstehe sie sogar sehr gut. Es hat J deshalb niemals viel genutzt meinen Translator zu deaktivieren – nicht das ich ihm jemals von diesem speziellen Talent berichtet hätte.

Und während ich als Kleinkind den Aufsehern lauschte, lernte ich eine Menge. Vieles davon habe ich damals nicht verstanden – ich war zwar überdurchschnittlich intelligent, selbst für jemand der auf Intelligenz hin gezüchtet wurde, aber ich war trotzdem nur ein kleines Kind, nicht mal fünf Jahre alt. Aber etwas verstand ich trotz allem. Die OZ sehen uns nicht wirklich als gleichberechtigte Lebewesen.

Oh ja, sie wissen das wir ebenfalls eine intelligente Lebensform sind, aber sie denken wir wären ihnen weit unterlegen. Sie haben noch nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie uns als Sklaven halten. Ich denke, manche von ihnen glauben sogar, sie würden uns damit etwas Gutes tun, indem sie uns vor all den Gefahren beschützen die es draußen im großen bösen Universum angeblich gibt. Wir sind so eine Art Haustiere für sie. Und das ist im Grunde noch viel schlimmer als ein Sklave zu sein.

Denn wenn ich jemanden versklave, dann räume ich ihm immerhin ein, das er auf der selben Stufe steht wie ich, denn ich versklave nur jemanden den ich fürchte, jemanden der mir gefährlich werden könnte. Andererseits, jemand der mir total unterlegen ist, über den habe ich automatisch die Oberhand. Hat man etwa schon mal davon gehört, das jemand einen Hund versklavt hat? Eben.

Mag sein das es irgendwo auch OZ gibt die nicht so von uns denken – ich bin nicht so verbohrt anzunehmen, das alle OZ gleich wären, denn dann wäre ich nicht besser als sie. Aber keiner der OZ die ich jemals traf vertrat die Ansicht, das wir Menschen das Recht und einen Grund hätten selbst über unser Leben zu bestimmen. Die Aufseher des Hortes taten es nicht, und J schon mal gleich gar nicht.

Ich traf das erste Mal auf J kurz nachdem ich meinen Translator implantiert bekam; ich habe ja schon erwähnt, das wir danach frei zur Auswahl sind. Odin war ganz aufgeregt, als er erfuhr, das ausgerechnet Lord J zu unserem Hort kommen würde. J ist ein sehr hochgestellter OZ, und es war eine Ehre von ihm als Assistent ausgewählt zu werden. Zumindest war es das was Odin mir damals sagte. Denn er war sich sicher, das J mich aussuchen würde.

Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, wieso J nur einen Buchstaben als Namen hat. Das ist natürlich nicht sein richtiger Name. Die OZ haben alle sehr komplizierte Namen, die für uns Menschen unmöglich auszusprechen sind – selbst für mich. Und so kürzen wir die Namen einfach ab und sprechen die OZ nur mit ihrem Anfangsbuchstaben an. Den OZ ist das ganz recht, solange wir es nicht am nötigen Respekt fehlen lassen. 'OZ' ist auch nicht der richtige Name ihrer Spezies, es ist der Teil, den wir Menschen aussprechen können, ohne uns die Zunge zu brechen. Doch zurück zu J und seinem Besuch im Hort.

Alle Kinder entsprachen den üblichen Anforderungen, natürlich, sonst wären sie gar nicht entstanden, aber es gab doch einige, wenn auch manchmal minimale Unterschiede. Und in meinem Fall war es so, das ich den anderen überall immer ein Stückchen voraus war. Ich war schneller, stärker, gesünder und auch intelligenter. Wenn ich auch sehr erfolgreich verborgen hatte, wie intelligent ich tatsächlich war. Und obendrein hatte ich offensichtlich auch noch die Art von Persönlichkeit entwickelt, die J zu bevorzugen schien. Ich war sehr still, sehr in mich gekehrt, bei weitem nicht so fröhlich und verspielt wie es die anderen Kinder waren.

J warf nur einen kurzen Blick in unseren Aufenthaltsraum und pickte mich sofort heraus. Hätte ich gewusst wonach er suchte, was er wollte, ich hätte mich sicherlich überwunden und den anderen Kindern angeschlossen. Hätte mit ihnen gekreischt und getobt. Andererseits, wenn J mich nicht ausgewählt hätte, wer weiß ob ich dann jemals die Chance zur Flucht gehabt hätte?

Jedenfalls, als Odin freudenstrahlend zu mir kam, um mir die gute Nachricht zu erzählen, da hatte ich den ersten Tobsuchtsanfall meines Lebens. Wahrscheinlich auch meinen letzten. Ich wollte nicht weg vom Hort. Ich wollte nicht weg von Odin, und ich wollte auch nicht weg von den anderen Kindern, obwohl ich mich niemals wirklich als Teil ihrer Gruppe gesehen hab. Trotzdem war es schließlich alles was ich kannte, mein Zuhause. Und jetzt sollte ich einfach weggehen, mit irgendeinem fremden, furchteinflößenden OZ? Mit einem OZ, der in mir nicht mehr sah als ein Haustier? Ganz sicher nicht.

Aber all mein Toben und Wüten nützte mir nichts. Odin blieb stur. Er meinte nur, ich sollte stolz sein. Mein Herr wäre eine wichtige Persönlichkeit. Nicht jeder hätte eine solche Chance wie ich. Bla bla bla. Ich hab ihm nicht wirklich zugehört, ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben meinem Alter entsprechend zu benehmen.

Unnötig zu sagen, das J nicht sonderlich erfreut war, als ich brüllend und um mich schlagend und tretend in sein Schiff gebracht wurde. Er hatte einen folgsamen, ruhigen Gehilfen gewollt – kein kreischendes Kleinkind. Ich möchte jetzt nicht erwähnen, wie er mich zum Schweigen brachte, nur das seine Methoden sehr – unangenehm und äußerst erfolgreich waren. Den Rest des Fluges kauerte ich in einer Ecke hinter J und versuchte die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich habe es nicht gewagt auch nur den kleinsten Laut von mir zu geben oder gar eine Träne zu vergießen. Ich war schon immer ein schneller Lerner.

Ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Und ich meine damit noch nicht einmal die Schmerzen. Klar, das war kein Zuckerschlecken, aber was viel schlimmer war, war das Gefühl des ultimativen Verrats. In meinen damals ungefähr fünfjährigen Augen hatte Odin, der einzige Vater den ich jemals gekannt hatte, mich verraten. Nicht nur das er mich einfach aus meinem Zuhause gegeben hatte, er hatte mich auch diesem Monster übergeben. Einfach so. Ohne Bedauern. Das konnte ich ihm nicht verzeihen.

Heute weiß ich, das Odin nichts hätte tun können, um es zu verhindern. J wollte mich, und J bekam mich. Was hätte Odin dagegen schon machen können? Er war letzten Endes auch nur ein Sklave, so wie ich. Aber damals – damals brach meine gesamte Welt zusammen und ich fühlte mich unendlich klein und einsam.

Und trotzdem, obwohl ich schreckliches Heimweh hatte und ich kaum stehen konnte, weil meine Muskeln immer noch schmerzhaft zuckten und verkrampften, trotz allem konnte ich meine Neugier nicht unterdrücken. Immerhin, das ist einer meiner ausgeprägtesten Charakterzüge. Es war schließlich das erste Mal, das ich in einem Raumschiff flog, ein Raumschiff das von einem Jäger gesteuert wurde. Nicht das es auch Raumschiffe gab, die nicht von Jägern gesteuert wurden.

Wie ich später lernte, gibt es zwei Stufen von Jägern. Die eine Stufe sind die frei beweglichen, kleinen Maschinen, die wie Insektenschwärme durch die Luft fliegen können und die Aufgaben wie Patrouillen, Verfolgung und Kampf übernehmen, wobei nicht jede einzelne Maschine ein Jäger ist, sondern ein Jäger besteht aus einem ganzen Schwarm dieser Maschinen. Das sind 'junge' Jäger, wie man sie nennt. Im Laufe der Zeit lernt die künstliche Intelligenz der Jäger immer mehr dazu, und irgendwann, wenn sie eine bestimmte 'Reife' erreicht hat, dann wird sie in ein Schiff eingebaut und übernimmt dort die Aufgabe eines Steuerungscomputers. Dieser Reifungsprozess nimmt Jahrzehnte in Anspruch.

Die Jägereinheit in J's Schiff war noch relativ jung, wie ich irgendwann erfuhr. Als J mich holte, war sie gerade erst seit ein paar Jahren eine Schiffseinheit. Möglich das mir ihre 'Unerfahrenheit' die Möglichkeit gab zu fliehen, aber ich ziehe es vor zu glauben, das es einzig und allein an meinem Scharfsinn lag.

Als wir dann endlich auf J's Planeten ankamen, wurde ich seinen anderen Helfern übergeben. Offenbar war er noch immer verstimmt über mein unmögliches Benehmen im Hort. Mich störte es nicht wirklich, ich war eigentlich ganz froh von ihm wegzukommen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob der Planet wirklich J allein gehörte, er benahm sich aber jedenfalls so. Und es ist auch gut möglich, das es so war – wie ich schon sagte, J gehörte einer äußerst einflussreichen Familie an – vielleicht sogar DER einflussreichsten. Ich kenne mich mit OZ-Politik nicht so genau aus. Aber es war von Anfang an klar – J kam niemand freiwillig in die Quere. Das galt für andere OZ, und das galt noch viel mehr für uns, seine Sklaven. Diese Lektion hatte ich als erstes gelernt.

Die anderen Sklaven waren ganz in Ordnung, nehme ich an. Ich hatte nicht viel Kontakt zu ihnen. Nach diesem ersten Tag kam ich kaum noch mit ihnen zusammen. Wäre nicht Trowa gewesen, ich wäre wahrscheinlich irgendwann durchgedreht. Oder hätte viel früher versucht zu fliehen und wäre bei dem Versuch gestorben.

Ich lernte Trowa in jener ersten Nacht kennen, die ich auf J's Anwesen verbrachte. Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter – keiner von uns kennt sein genaues Alter – wozu brauchen Sklaven schon sowas wie einen Geburtstag? Trowa war schon einen Tag länger in J's Besitz, und genau wie ich war er dazu ausersehen worden, J's Assistent zu werden.

J war ein Wissenschaftler, er hatte wirklich brillante Ideen, das konnte ihm niemand absprechen, auch Trowa und ich nicht. Und er brauchte fähige Helfer, die all die Experimente für ihn ausführten – und die ab und zu auch als Versuchskaninchen verwendet werden konnten. Trowa und ich erfüllten all diese Voraussetzungen – wir waren die intelligentesten und körperlich stärksten und widerstandsfähigsten Kinder unserer Generation. J bekam von allem immer das Beste, und in diesem Fall waren das Trowa und ich.

Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich war, als ich in jener ersten Nacht in mein Zimmer gesperrt wurde, und dort bemerkte, das ich nicht alleine war. Das dort noch ein anderer kleiner Junge saß, ähnlich einsam und verloren wie ich. Und obwohl sowohl Trowa als auch ich normalerweise niemals einem anderen gegenüber die geringste Schwäche zeigen würden, so konnten wir damals nicht voreinander verbergen, wie einsam wir uns fühlten.

Das war glaub ich das beste was mir – und ihm – passieren konnte. Wir wurden Freunde in jener Nacht, als wir zitternd gemeinsam auf einem Bett saßen, voller Angst vor dem was die Zukunft uns bringen würde. Wir wurden uns die einzige Familie, die wir hatten. Wir halfen einander, wenn J eines von seinen Experimenten an einem von uns testete. Und wenn einer von uns einen Fehler machte – was nicht oft vorkam – so versuchte der andere diesen zu decken oder schnell auszubessern. Wir beide hatten J's Unzufriedenheit oft genug zu spüren bekommen, und versuchten dem so oft wie möglich zu entgehen.

Im Grunde war Trowa mehr als mein bester Freund. Auch wenn wir genetisch nicht miteinander verwandt waren, so waren wir Brüder. Und deshalb hat es mich auch so sehr geschmerzt, ihn zurücklassen zu müssen.

Während unserer Zeit als J's Assistenten lernten wir natürlich eine Menge. Vieles brachte J uns selbst bei – schließlich, ungelernte Gehilfen nützten ihm überhaupt nichts – aber das meiste lernten wir ohne J's Wissen. Ich bin sicher, hätte er jemals davon erfahren, seine Strafe wäre schlimmer gewesen als alles vorher dagewesene. Sowohl Trowa als auch ich wussten von diesem Risiko. Aber unser beider Wissensdrang war zu groß, als das wir das Risiko nicht eingegangen wären.

Ich brachte Trowa bei, OZ zu verstehen. Das war eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, denn da ich die Sprache selbst nicht wirklich sprechen konnte, war es fast unmöglich Trowa darin zu unterrichten. Aber immer wenn J unsere Translatoren deaktivierte, um sich per Com-Link mit einem seiner Kollegen zu unterhalten, dann übersetzte ich Trowa das Gehörte, und so lernte er nach und nach ebenfalls die Sprache.

Natürlich konnte ich Trowa nicht einfach alles laut übersetzen, J hätte es gehört. Zu diesem Zweck entwickelten wir beide eine Zeichensprache, die aus einer Menge Gesten und Gesichtsausdrücken bestand. Da sowohl Trowa als auch ich normalerweise einen eher stoischen und emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellten – etwas, das man in J's Gegenwart schnell lernte – war jede kleinste Veränderung der Mimik ein Hinweis für den anderen.

Diese Zeichensprache kam uns noch oft zu Nutzen. Auf diese Art waren wir in der Lage uns zu unterhalten, wenn J in der Nähe war, ohne das dieser das mitbekam. J tolerierte keinerlei Ablenkung während der Arbeitszeiten, und so konnte es doch manchmal sehr langweilig werden.

Wir wurden mit dieser Zeichensprache mit der Zeit sogar so gut, das wir damit Scherze machen konnten. Sowohl Trowa als auch ich haben einen ziemlich trockenen und sarkastischen Sinn für Humor, und es war manchmal unglaublich schwer nicht laut herauszulachen, wenn einer von uns mal wieder einen Scherz – meist auf J's Kosten – gemacht hatte.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wann wir zum ersten Mal die Idee hatten, zu flüchten. Trowas Meinung über die OZ war meiner sehr ähnlich – ich denke, das ist eigentlich schon klargeworden, oder? Jedenfalls waren wir beide nicht zufrieden mit dem Leben das wir führten. Klar, wir hatten in gewissem Sinne ein besseres Leben als viele andere – wir konnten unsere Wissbegier befriedigen, konnten Dinge lernen von denen andere nur träumten. Aber dafür mussten wir J ertragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Arbeiter draußen auf den Feldern nicht doch das bessere Los gezogen hatten.

Anfangs war die Idee der Flucht nichts anderes – ein flüchtig hingeworfener Satz, nachdem J mal wieder etwas an uns getestet hatte und wir uns vor Schmerzen kaum rühren konnten. Aber irgendwie ging mir dieser Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und wie ich später feststellte, ging es Trowa genauso. Allerdings sollte es noch Jahre dauern, bis diese flüchtige Idee in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte.

Unbewusst – oder auch nicht so unbewusst – fing ich an nach hilfreichen Dingen Ausschau zu halten – Hinweise, die uns bei einer Flucht nützlich sein konnten. Ich begann heimlich die Schriftsprache der OZ zu lernen. Es war schwierig, fast unmöglich, aber wenn ich mir einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe, dann ziehe ich es auch durch.

Als Trowa merkte was ich tat, half er mir so gut er konnte – indem er J ablenkte, damit ich dessen Daten heimlich durchsehen oder sogar auf ein gestohlenes Lesepad runterladen konnte. Nicht selten sah diese Ablenkung derart aus, das Trowa absichtlich einen Fehler machte und J ihn dann dafür bestrafte. Wenn J eine seiner Strafen austeilte, dann konnte neben ihm eine Bombe einschlagen, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Ich denke, er hat es genossen, andere zu quälen.

Als Trowa das zum ersten Mal gemacht hatte, habe ich ihn hinterher in unserem Quartier angebrüllt, was er sich denn dabei gedacht hatte, absichtlich so einen läppischen Fehler zu machen. Seine Antwort darauf war, das er wüsste, was ich vorhatte, und das er ebenfalls hier weg wollte. Und das er dafür alles tun würde, was nötig wäre. Ich bot ihm an, das wir uns abwechseln würden, J abzulenken, aber er lehnte ab. Er sagte, ich wäre besser darin fremde Sprachen zu lernen und würde es schneller schaffen als er. Und er hatte recht. Ich wusste das, aber es gefiel mir trotzdem nicht.

Und so verstärkte ich meine Bemühungen noch mehr. Ich wollte Trowa so wenig wie möglich leiden lassen. Ich war so erleichtert wie noch nie, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, die überaus komplizierte Schriftsprache der OZ zum ersten Mal zu entziffern. Von da an ging es dann rasend schnell, und Trowa konnte endlich aufhören den Tollpatsch zu spielen. Ihm die Schriftsprache dann beizubringen war ein leichtes. Aber wirklich weitergekommen waren wir dadurch noch nicht.

Einen großen Schritt nach vorne machten unsere Pläne, als J uns das erste Mal zu einem Treffen mit seinen Kollegen mitnahm. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wieso er uns überhaupt mitnahm, wir hatten auf diesem Kongress wirklich nichts zu tun. Ich denke, er wollte einfach mit uns angeben. Wie gesagt, wir waren die Besten unserer Generation, die Assistenten der anderen Wissenschaftler waren alle älter und, wie J uns mehr als einmal voller Schadenfreude erzählte, hätten schon längst ausrangiert und durch bessere Modelle ersetzt werden sollen.

Ich glaube, J hat weder Trowas noch meine Blicke bemerkt, als er uns das erste Mal davon erzählte. Der Gedanke, das J uns irgendwann durch 'bessere' Modelle ersetzen könnte, war uns zuvor noch niemals gekommen. Nicht das wir unser Leben als Laborratten so sehr liebten, aber wenn J uns wegschicken würde, dann hätten wir überhaupt keine Chance mehr zu fliehen.

An diesem Tag schworen wir uns, sollte sich einem von uns die Chance zur Flucht bieten, dann würde derjenige sie sofort ergreifen – völlig egal ob wir den anderen mitnehmen konnten oder nicht. Wenn einer von uns erstmal geflohen war, dann könnte er später zurückkommen um den anderen zu retten. Ich denke, weder Trowa noch ich glaubten wirklich daran, das wir zurückkommen würden. Eine erfolgreiche Flucht war auch so schon so unglaublich unwahrscheinlich, sollte sie tatsächlich gelingen, dann wäre es geradezu Selbstmord zurückzukehren. Aber nur so konnten wir uns beide dazu bringen, dem anderen zu schwören, ihn zurückzulassen.

Aber das war nicht das einzige, was uns diese Reise brachte; wir waren zum ersten Mal seit unseres Fluges als Fünfjährige in der Lage, einen Blick in J's privates kleines Raumschiff zu werfen. Denn uns beiden war klar, das wir zur Flucht ein Raumschiff benötigen würden. Einfach nur von J's Anwesen zu fliehen würde nichts bringen – ihm gehörte so gut wie der gesamte Planet. Um uns da zu finden hätte er nur die Jäger schicken müssen. Wir mussten also weg von diesem Planeten.

Und damit standen wir vor dem größten Problem einer Flucht. Wie sollten wir das Raumschiff steuern? Die Steuereinheit würde nur auf J oder einen anderen OZ reagieren. Weder Trowa noch ich waren in der Lage solche Töne zu singen, wie J sie während des Fluges zur Konferenz produzierte, wenn er mit der Steuereinheit kommunizierte. Was tun?

Und zum ersten Mal in unserem Leben war das Glück auf unserer Seite. Oder vielleicht war es auch Schicksal. Egal. Das Treffen mit seinen Kollegen, und sein absoluter Triumph über sie hatte J in einen derartigen Zustand der Euphorie versetzt, das er sich völlig betrank. Und es gehört wirklich eine Menge dazu, bis ein OZ derart betrunken ist wie J es an jenem Abend war. Er war so betrunken, das er nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen klaren Ton zu produzieren. Und die Steuereinheit reagierte nicht auf ihn.

Und dann sagte er die schicksalhaften Worte. Er drohte der Jägereinheit seines Schiffes einfach an, sie zu deaktivieren, sie einfach zu übergehen und das Schiff manuell zu steuern, wenn sie nicht sofort reagieren würde. Und scheinbar hatte die KI diese Drohung verstanden, oder vielleicht hatte auch einer der schiefen Töne, die J während der ganzen Zeit produziert hatte endlich die richtige Frequenz getroffen, jedenfalls startete das Schiff und steuerte unseren Heimatplaneten an.

Aber dieser eine Satz ging Trowa und mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war also möglich, die Steuereinheit eines Schiffes zu umgehen und das Schiff manuell zu steuern? Davon hatten wir noch niemals gehört. Möglich das J das nur so im Suff vor sich hingesagt hatte, aber allein die Möglichkeit das es wahr sein könnte, ließ uns vor Aufregung fast auf und ab hüpfen.

Endlich wieder auf J's Anwesen angekommen besorgten wir uns bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit alle Daten über die Jägerraumschiffe, die wir in J's Datenbank finden konnten. Diesmal nahm ich J's Strafe auf mich – ich bestand darauf, schließlich konnte Trowa sich ebenso gut unbemerkt in J's Netzwerk einhacken wie ich.

Und dann fanden wir diese Information. Diese winzig kleine Information, eigentlich nur ein halber Nebensatz in all dem Wust an Daten. Scheinbar konnte es vorkommen, das die KI eines Jägers 'verrückt' wurde. Wenn das geschah, dann stellte sie eine Gefahr für ihren Besitzer dar, weil diese in den bisher dagewesenen Fällen immer versucht hatte, ihren Besitzer zu töten. Und damit das nicht geschehen konnte, war es möglich die KI außer Gefecht setzen. Und es war sogar ziemlich leicht und schnell zu bewerkstelligen, schließlich hatte man kaum Zeit lange und umständliche Befehle einzugeben, wenn die KI verrückt wurde und einem nach dem Leben trachtete.

Nachdem wir das gelesen hatten, sahen Trowa und ich uns atemlos an. Das war es! Das war unsere Chance! Jetzt mussten wir nur noch irgendwie in ein Schiff hineinkommen. Und die Gelegenheit ergab sich früher als wir dachten.

Offenbar hatte J irgendein Forschungsobjekt eines seiner Kollegen ausgeliehen, hatte aber vergessen, wo er es im Vollrausch versteckt hatte. Er ließ Trowa und mich sein Anwesen tagelang durchsuchen, bis er auf die Idee kam, dass das Objekt sich noch in seinem Raumschiff befinden könnte. Ich nehme an, das der enorme Restalkoholspiegel in seinem Blut dafür verantwortlich war, das J so langsam war – es kann Tage, sogar bis zu zwei Wochen dauern, bis alles abgebaut ist, OZ vertragen WIRKLICH eine Menge.

Doch sobald J wieder einfiel, wo er das Objekt verstaut hatte, gab er mir den Auftrag es zu holen. Mir. Allein. Nicht Trowa und mir. Nur mir. Mir wurde eiskalt. Ich hob ganz langsam den Kopf und sah Trowa an. Und in seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, das er es auch wusste.

/Ich gehe nicht ohne dich,/ signalisierte ich ihm. /Wir warten auf eine andere Gelegenheit./

/Sei kein Narr, Heero,/ antwortete Trowa. /Wir haben es uns geschworen. Das hier ist deine Chance von hier wegzukommen, ich würde dir nie verzeihen, wenn du sie nicht ergreifen würdest. Und wenn du deinen faulen Hintern nicht endlich in Bewegung setzt, dann verrate ich dich an J./

Ich war verzweifelt. Ich wollte nicht gehen, wollte Trowa nicht zurücklassen – und gleichzeitig schrie alles in mir danach, diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen zu lassen. Ich glaube, zum ersten Mal seit ich Odin und meinen Hort verlassen habe schimmerten Tränen in meinen Augen.

/Ich komme zurück und hole dich! Ich verspreche es!/ versicherte ich Trowa verzweifelt.

Er nickte mir zu, aber mir war klar, das er – genauso wie ich – wusste, dass dieses Versprechen nicht einzulösen wäre. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten hinaus, bevor J noch ungeduldig werden und selbst zu seinem Schiff hinausgehen würde.

Das Folgende war fast zu einfach und ging so unglaublich schnell. Ich betrat das Schiff, setzte die KI mit ein paar Handgriffen außer Gefecht und startete das Raumschiff. Ich fühlte mich absolut taub, innerlich und äußerlich. Ich handelte völlig automatisch. Erst als J's Planet auf meinem Bildschirm immer kleiner wurde, begann ich zu begreifen. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Ich war geflüchtet. Doch wo sollte ich nun hin?


	2. Kapitel 2

„Sprache"

‚Gedanken'

/Zeichensprache/

* * *

**Kapitel 2  
**_Heero POV_

Ich starrte träge aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehenden Sterne. Seit Tagen flog ich nun schon einfach so mit unbekanntem Ziel dahin. Glücklicherweise hatte es keine Verfolger gegeben, da dieses Schiff das einzige war, das J zur Verfügung gestanden hatte – zumindest das einzige schnelle Schiff. Meine Flucht war also geglückt, doch wie sollte es nun weitergehen?

Weder Trowa noch ich hatten jemals über diesen Punkt hinausgedacht. Hatten jemals überlegt, wo wir denn hinwollten sobald wir geflüchtet waren. Es gab keine bewohnbaren Planeten, die nicht unter der Herrschaft der OZ standen. Zumindest keine die uns bekannt waren. Es gab mit Sicherheit eine ganze Menge Planeten, auf denen noch Menschen – oder gar andere Spezies – lebten, die noch nie etwas von den OZ gehört, geschweige denn deren Jäger zu spüren bekommen hatten. Natürlich würde ein solcher Planet auch außerhalb des OZ-Herrschaftsbereiches liegen, da die OZ natürlich alle bewohnbaren Planeten innerhalb ihres Hoheitsgebietes besiedelt hatten. Aber das war nur ein weiterer Pluspunkt.

Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen solchen Planeten auf gut Glück, ohne Navigationsgeräte zu finden, schien gleich Null. Und die Navigationsgeräte konnte ich nicht benutzen, weil ich dazu die KI wieder hätte aktivieren müssen – und das würde ich ganz sicher nicht tun.

Überhaupt waren außer der Navigation noch eine ganze Menge anderer Geräte außer Funktion – das für mich kritischste war der Nahrungsreplikator. Offensichtlich war niemals vorgesehen gewesen, so ein Schiff ohne KI mehr als nur ein paar Stunden zu fliegen. Und im Normalfall würde das auch völlig ausreichen, um den nächsten Raumhafen oder bewohnten Planeten anzufliegen – aber gerade das konnte – und wollte – ich ja nicht.

Meine Flucht war also beinahe schon zu Ende gewesen, bevor sie überhaupt richtig begonnen hätte. Das ich keine Nahrung hatte, bereitete mir dabei nicht so viele Sorgen, ich kann es sehr wohl einige Tage ohne Nahrung aushalten. Aber verdursten geht sehr viel schneller als verhungern, und ohne die Replikatoren kam ich auch nicht an Wasser heran.

Und wieder war das Glück – oder vielleicht doch das Schicksal? – auf meiner Seite. Ich fand einen Vorrat von diesem süßen, klebrigen Coryne-Saft, der aus einem Baumharz hergestellt wurde und den J über alles liebte. Scheinbar noch etwas das J von der Konferenz mitgebracht hatte und in seiner Trunkenheit vergessen hatte. Glücklicherweise gab J sich niemals mit repliziertem Coryne-Saft ab, sondern es musste das Original sein.

Aber mir war es recht, ich hatte etwas zu trinken, auch wenn ich mich nach einigen Tagen regelrecht dazu zwingen mußte, dieses widerlich süße Getränk runterzuschlucken. Und außer mit Flüssigkeit versorgte es mich auch noch etwas mit Energie in Form von Zucker, so daß ich nicht völlig schwach vor Hunger war.

Dennoch würde ich wirklich froh sein, wenn ich endlich auf einen Planeten stoßen und wieder normale Nahrung zu mir nehmen können würde. Vielleicht lag es ja an diesem Saft – möglich das er für Menschen nicht wirklich gut verträglich war – aber ich begann mich eigenartig zu fühlen. Ich hatte kalte Schweißausbrüche, konnte mich nur schwer konzentrieren, fror ständig – obwohl die Lebenserhaltung völlig normal funktionierte – und richtig geschlafen hatte ich auch schon lange nicht mehr.

Plötzlich wurde ich durch einen piepsenden Signalton aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Hatte das von mir hastig geschriebene Suchprogramm – ein kleiner Teil des Computers war trotz der Sperrung der KI noch benutzbar – etwa endlich einen passenden Planeten gefunden?

Schnell beugte ich mich über die Anzeigen – und keuchte erschrocken auf. Das war nicht der Signalton meines Programmes gewesen, sondern ein Warnsignal! Die KI versuchte die Sperre zu umgehen! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich kannte mich nicht wirklich gut mit diesen Raumschiffen aus, alles was ich wußte hatte ich mir durch das Durchlesen der Informationen kurz vor meiner Flucht angeeignet – und indem ich mich in den letzten Tagen langsam mit dem Schiff vertraut gemach habe.

Aber über die KI und wieviel Kontrolle oder Möglichkeiten die Kontrolle zurückzubekommen diese hatte, darüber wußte ich fast nichts. Ich versuchte so gut es ging die KI weiterhin manuell zu blockieren, aber verdammt, ich habe auch nur zwei Hände, und egal wie schnell und gut ich auch bin, an eine KI komme ich nicht ran.

Und so gewann das verdammte Ding mit der Zeit wieder mehr und mehr Kontrolle über das Schiff. Zu meiner Ehre kann ich sagen, das ich ihr eine wirklich harte Schlacht lieferte, aber mir wurde schnell klar, das ich diesen Kampf über lange Zeit gesehen nicht gewinnen konnte. Meine Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft, während ich Blockaden um Blockaden errichtete.

Ich mußte von diesem Schiff runter, und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Sobald die KI die volle Kontrolle zurück hätte, bräuchte sie nur umzukehren und mich vor J's Haustür abzuladen. Und das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall.

Mit einer Hand veränderte ich hastig die Suchparameter meines anderen Programms – inzwischen war es mir egal, ob ich einen bewohnten Planeten fand oder nicht, alles was ich brauchte war ein Planet mit atembarer Atmosphäre – ok, vielleicht wäre etwas Flora und Fauna auch nicht schlecht, schließlich wollte ich nicht elendig verhungern.

Und ich hatte Glück. Schon wieder. Langsam tendierte ich doch eher zu der Theorie mit dem Schicksal. Oder vielleicht wurde auch nur alles Glück, das mir bis jetzt in meinem Leben nicht gegönnt wurde auf einen Schlag nachgeholt. Aber ich fand einen Planeten. Atembare Atmosphäre. Und auch genügend Pflanzen und Tiere schien es zu geben. Ich zögerte nicht lange und lenkte das Schiff dorthin.

Als der Planet endlich auf meinen Bildschirmen erschien wäre ich vor Erleichterung fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Denn lange würde ich die KI nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Der Planet sah wirklich hübsch aus, sehr blau, viele Ozeane, relativ regelmäßig verteilte Kontinente. Ein Mond. Er war der dritte Planet seines Sonnensystems und so wie es aussah, der einzig bewohnbare. Ich begann mit meinem Sinkflug. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, Absturz?

Denn nichts anderes war es ehrlich gesagt. Die KI hatte inzwischen schon so viel Kontrolle zurückerlangt, daß ein stabiler Sinkflug nicht mehr möglich war. Egal was ich auch tat, die KI versuchte gegenzusteuern. Noch hatte ich das Schiff unter Kontrolle – halbwegs – aber wie lange das noch andauern würde, wußte ich nicht. Hoffentlich so lange, bis ich gelandet war.

Mein Sinkflug wurde immer steiler, und ich konnte sehen, wie die Oberfläche des Planeten näher und näher kam. Wäre der Planet bewohnt gewesen, so würde ich für die Bewohner wahrscheinlich wie eine Sternschnuppe oder ein kleiner Meteorit aussehen, der auf ihren Planeten stürzte. Ich hoffte nur, ich würde nicht auch wie ein solcher Meteorit enden – mit einem großen, häßlichen Krater. Dann würde ich zwar garantiert nicht zu J zurückkehren müssen, aber so richtig viel hätte ich von meiner Freiheit in dem Fall auch nicht mehr.

Also riß ich verzweifelt an der Steuerung und versuchte den Bremsflug etwas abzuflachen. Es war durchaus nicht mein Plan, mich so weit wie möglich in den Planeten zu bohren, nein vielen Dank. Eine sanfte Landung würde schon eher meinen Vorstellungen entsprechen, aber wie es aussah, würde mir sowas wohl nicht vergönnt sein.

Doch ich schaffte es immerhin, den Sinkflug soweit abzuflachen, das ich nicht mehr senkrecht auf den Boden zustürzte. Und dann ging wieder alles furchtbar schnell. Ich flog über ein Wäldchen, streifte ein paar Baumspitzen (und erschreckte die hiesige Tierwelt mit Sicherheit zu Tode), gewann nochmal ein bißchen an Höhe, und dann setzte ich endgültig auf dem Boden auf.

Als endlich alle Erschütterungen aufgehört und sich der Qualm etwas verzogen hatte, blickte ich vorsichtig auf. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, hatte das Schiff zwar nicht unbedingt sanft aufgesetzt, aber allzu beschädigt schien es nicht zu sein. Allerdings würde es wohl ohne Reparaturen nicht wieder abheben können, wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Schadensbericht bemerkte.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und zuckte leicht zusammen. Meine Rippen schmerzten, möglicherweise waren sie gebrochen. Aber angesichts der Tatsache das ich gerade mit einem Raumschiff abgestürzt war, waren das keine wirklich nennenswerten Verletzungen.

Erneut warf ich einen Blick auf den Schadensbericht. Ich hätte es wirklich nicht besser planen können. Das Schiff würde nicht abheben können, zumindest in nächster Zukunft und ohne ausgiebige Reparatur nicht, und so konnte ich mir etwas Zeit lassen. Die KI konnte mir im Moment nichts antun.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich und stolperte zum Ausgang des Schiffes. Nachdem ich ihn geöffnet hatte und hinausgeklettert war, blieb ich eine Weile stehen und blickte mich um. Ich befand mich auf einer Art Lichtung, nicht allzu klein – das Schiff hatte sie zusätzlich noch vergrößert – aber auch nicht riesig. Ich war umgeben von hohen Bäumen, Nadelhölzern wie es aussah, und die Temperatur war erfreulich angenehm.

Ich atmete tief ein und blickte hinauf in die sternenklare Nacht. Außer dem Geruch von Ozon, der eindeutig von meinem inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so flugtauglichen Raumschiff ausging, konnte ich den würzigen Geruch des Waldes wahrnehmen. So etwas hatte ich nur selten tun können, als ich noch bei J gewesen war. J hatte Trowa und mich nur selten aus seinem Labor herausgelassen. Aber jedesmal wenn wir die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatten, sind Trowa und ich durch die umliegenden Wälder und Wiesen gestreift.

Ich entfernte mich ein paar Schritte vom Schiff und blickte zurück. Scheinbar war die Landung noch weniger sanft gewesen als ich gedacht hatte, denn das Schiff hatte sich sicherlich einen Meter in den Erdboden gebohrt, bevor es zum Stillstand gekommen war. Die lange Furche, die es dabei in den Boden gerissen hatte war ebenfalls kaum zu übersehen.

Ich überlegte gerade, wohin ich nun als nächstes gehen sollte – eine Richtung schien mir so gut wie die andere – als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Ein summendes Geräusch. Ein mir nur zu vertrautes summendes Geräusch. Jäger! Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht sein! Wo kam dieser Jäger auf einmal her?

Doch ich verschwendete nicht allzuviel Zeit auf diese Frage. Völlig egal wo der Jäger herkam, ich mußte hier weg. Ich begann zu rennen, einfach nur los, mitten in den Wald hinein. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es schaffte, so lange ein derart konstantes – und schnelles – Tempo durchzuhalten, vor allem da ich in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas zu Essen gehabt hatte.

Aber als ich endlich aus dem Wald herauskam, da war das Summen des Jägers immer noch hinter mir. Wie weit er hinter mir war konnte ich nicht sagen, aber ich konnte es mir auch nicht leisten anzuhalten um es herauszufinden.

Allerdings stockte ich tatsächlich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, als ich den Wald hinter mir ließ. Doch nicht der Jäger war die Ursache dafür, sondern etwas anderes. Lichter. Ich konnte Lichter ein gutes Stück den Hang hinab unter mir erkennen. Und Lichter bedeuteten für gewöhnlich intelligente Lebewesen.

Ich rannte auf die Lichter zu und wunderte mich kurz, warum dieser Planet mir als unbewohnt angezeigt worden war, wenn er doch offensichtlich sehr wohl bewohnt war. Ich konnte nur mir mein unzureichendes Suchprogramm als Grund denken. Offenbar waren meine Suchparameter zu eng gesteckt gewesen – ich hatte nach einer Zivilisation gesucht, die auf ähnlich hohem technologischen Stand war, wie die vor der ich geflohen war.

Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn diese Lebewesen hier technologisch noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten waren. Machte die Wahrscheinlichkeit das die OZ sie finden würden erheblich geringer. Und ich war doch überaus froh und erleichtert, das ich den Rest meiner Tage wohl doch nicht als Einsiedler völlig allein auf einem unbewohnten Planeten verbringen würde. Allerdings musste ich erstmal die Jägereinheit loswerden, wollte ich den Rest meiner Tage überhaupt noch erleben, geschweige denn genießen.

Das war auch der Grund warum ich auf die Lichter zurannte. Je mehr Lebewesen, vorzugsweise Menschen, desto schwerer würde es für den Jäger werden, mich zu finden. Und wenn er mich nicht fand, konnte er mich auch nicht zum Schiff zurück schleppen, richtig? Richtig.

Ich schlitterte, rutschte und fiel mehr den Hügel hinab als das ich rannte, aber ich hielt nicht an und wurde auch nicht langsamer. Keine Ahnung was die Jägereinheit so lange aufhielt, aber ich würde mich garantiert nicht darüber beschweren.

Endlich erreichte ich die Randbezirke der Siedlung. Allerdings war es doch mehr als nur eine kleine Ansiedlung. Schien schon eher eine Stadt zu sein – wie groß konnte ich nicht sagen, aber je größer desto besser. Mehr Möglichkeiten mich in der Menge zu verlieren.

Ich rannte die Straßen entlang, die aus irgendeinem seltsamen dunklen, grobkörnigen Stein gefertigt waren. Ich hatte so eine Art Stein noch nie gesehen, aber er mußte auf diesem Planeten in Mengen vorkommen, denn alle Straßen schienen damit ausgelegt zu sein. Außerdem war die Oberfläche der Straßen äußerst ebenmäßig und es waren auch keine Nahtstellen zu sehen, an denen die Steinblöcke aneinandergefügt waren. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wozu man eine derart glatte Straßenoberfläche brauchen würde, aber vielleicht hatte es ja einen kulturellen Hintergrund?

Außerdem schienen diese Leute nicht ganz so technologisch zurückgeblieben zu sein, wie ich zuerst angenommen hatte. Sie hatten immerhin schon die Elektrizität entdeckt, wie ich anhand der Straßenbeleuchtung erkennen konnte. Allerdings schien ich durch einen eher unbewohnten Teil der Stadt zu laufen, denn bisher war mir noch kein einziger Mensch begegnet. Ich hatte einfach beschlossen, die Bewohner dieses Planeten 'Menschen' zu nennen, bis ich etwas Gegenteiliges sehen würde.

Die Gebäude waren alle sehr groß und hatten kaum Fenster. Sie sahen für mich eher aus wie Lagerhäuser, weniger wie Wohnhäuser. Das würde natürlich erklären, warum ich noch niemanden gesehen hatte. Wenn das hier ein Industriegebiet war, dann war hier Nachts natürlich nichts los.

Das war gar nicht gut. Wie sollte ich mich in den Menschenmassen verlieren, wenn es hier gar keine Menschenmassen gab? Ich rannte immer noch wie ein Wahnsinniger die Straßen entlang, bog absolut willkürlich in die verschiedensten Straßen ein, alles in der Hoffnung den Jäger zu verwirren. Ich konnte ihn immer noch hören, irgendwo hinter mir.

Plötzlich hörte ich noch ein anderes Geräusch. Ein tiefes Brummen. Und es kam näher. Inzwischen war es so nah, das es sogar das Summen des Jägers überdeckte, und außerdem war es auf der Straße plötzlich viel heller als noch vor Sekunden. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah zwei runde Lichter auf mich zukommen. In letzter Sekunde warf ich mich zur Seite und blickte dann keuchend dem merkwürdigen Gefährt hinterher, mit dem ich soeben beinahe zusammengestoßen war.

Es bewegte sich auf vier Rädern, war offensichtlich motorbetrieben und die zwei Lichter, die ich gesehen hatte, waren zwei Scheinwerfer, die die Straße vor diesem Gefährt beleuchteten. Offenbar benutzten diese Menschen noch Fahrzeuge mit Bodenkontakt, um sich fortzubewegen. Jetzt wußte ich auch, warum ihre Straßen so ebenmäßig waren. Für Schwebegleiter wie ich sie kannte war es so ziemlich egal wie glatt die Oberfläche war, über die sie hinwegschwebten, aber für Fahrzeuge mit Rädern waren ebene Oberflächen natürlich günstiger.

Das wieder lauter werdende Summen riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sofort rannte ich wieder los, dem Fahrzeug hinterher. Ein Fahrzeug bedeutete Menschen, und vielleicht waren dort, wo es hinfuhr ja noch mehr von ihnen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange dieses noch unterwegs sein würde, aber vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und es fuhr nicht mehr allzu weit.

Nach einer Weile konnte ich vor mir mehrere Strahler sehen, die sich in einem bestimmten Rhythmus bewegten und Muster in den Himmel zeichneten. Wie hatte ich diese Richtungsweiser bis jetzt nur übersehen können? Die mußten doch sicherlich kilometerweit zu sehen sein. Scheinbar war ich so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, dem Jäger zu entkommen, das ich sie einfach nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Je näher ich diesen Lichter kam, desto lauter wurde es. Ich konnte ein tiefes, vibrierendes Geräusch hören – eigentlich war das Geräusch fast zu tief um es noch zu hören, es schien nur knapp oberhalb der Hörgrenze zu liegen. Für eine Sekunde wunderte ich mich, was wohl ein solches Geräusch erzeugen konnte, doch dann konnte ich endlich Stimmen wahrnehmen und dachte nicht länger darüber nach.

Ich folgte den Geräuschen und kam zu einem weiteren großen Lagerhaus – nur das es scheinbar nicht mehr zu Lagerzwecken genutzt wurde. Zumindest konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen, denn wieso sollten sonst so viele Menschen – es waren tatsächlich Menschen, wie ich nun sehen konnte – hier sein, wenn es nur ein einfaches Lagerhaus war? Auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses waren die Scheinwerfer angebracht, die sich immer noch bewegten und Muster in den Himmel malten. Scheinbar war das wirklich dazu gedacht, die Leute anzulocken, denn ich konnte eine lange Schlange von Menschen sehen, die vor dem Eingang stand und von mehreren muskulös aussehenden Männern kontrolliert wurden, bevor sie reingelassen wurden.

Ich sah mich hastig um. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um mich in die Schlange zu stellen und zu warten, bis ich an der Reihe war, eingelassen zu werden. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, das ich sowieso keine Wertgegenstände oder gar die ortsübliche Währung hatte, um die Gebühr zu bezahlen, die offenbar nötig war, um hineinzukommen. Aber ich mußte irgendwie hineinkommen, in dieser Halle mußten Unmengen von Menschen sein, dort würde ich mich irgendwo verkriechen und so vielleicht dem Jäger entgehen können.

Hastig lief ich außen an der Wand des Gebäudes entlang. Und tatsächlich, da waren noch andere Türen, allerdings verschlossen. Doch das war mir egal. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht von so etwas wie verschlossenen Türen aufhalten lassen. Ich lief zu einer der Türen hin und zog einmal kräftig daran – und mit einem knirschenden Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür.

Ich starrte einen Augenblick verwundert auf die zerrissene Kette, die noch am inneren Griff der Tür baumelte. Offenbar waren die Menschen auf diesem Planeten wohl nicht ganz so stark wie ich es war. Aber das war im Grunde eigentlich auch nicht so erstaunlich, schließlich waren sie sicher nicht seit Generationen auf bestimmte Eigenschaften hin gezüchtet worden.

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, dann schlüpfte ich hinein. Augenblicklich dröhnte mir ein unglaublicher Lärm entgegen. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben so etwas gehört. Einen Moment blieb ich einfach nur an der Tür stehen und versuchte all die überwältigenden Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten, die auf einmal auf mich einströmten.

Das Licht war gedämpft, doch ich war trotzdem geblendet. Denn obwohl es nicht sehr hell war, hingen überall bunte Scheinwerfer, die in unregelmäßigen Intervallen aufleuchteten. Aber am schlimmsten war ein äußerst grelles weißes Licht, das so schnell hintereinander blinkte, das jede Bewegung wie in Zeitlupe wirkte. Der Effekt war – gelinde gesagt – gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Dann die Luft – ich weiß nicht ob es Absicht war oder nicht, aber überall schwebte dieser beißende, stinkende Rauch. Er brannte in den Augen und schmerzte beim Einatmen. Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht und ich mußte schrecklich husten. Doch ich war wohl der einzige, der solche Probleme damit hatte, alle anderen die ich sah nahmen es scheinbar nicht einmal wahr. Ich konnte sogar erkennen, das etliche von ihnen kleine, weiße Stäbchen in den Händen hielten, die sie ab und zu zum Mund führten, und die die Ursache dieses Qualms zu sein schienen.

Einen Moment lang war ich versucht, mich umzudrehen und wieder nach draußen zu stürmen, um diesem furchtbaren Rauch zu entkommen. Aber dann blieb ich doch – er schien nicht gefährlich zu sein, sonst würden die anderen Leute hier ja wohl kaum so ruhig herumstehen und diesen Rauch sogar selbst produzieren. Und dort draußen wartete mit Sicherheit der Jäger auf mich. Ich würde lieber das Risiko des möglicherweise giftigen Rauches auf mich nehmen.

Und außer diesen Dingen war auch der Lärm viel stärker geworden. Dieses tiefe, dumpfe Geräusch, das ich schon draußen vernommen hatte – es war jetzt noch viel lauter, und ich konnte es nicht nur hören, sondern es ließ auch meinen Brustkorb vibrieren. Es war fast unangenehm, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie – hypnotisierend. Dieses tiefe Geräusch wurde von anderen Geräuschen überlagert – ich wußte nicht, was solche Geräusche hervorbringen konnte, aber sie hörten sich irgendwie an wie Maschinengeräusche. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären.

Auf einer riesigen Fläche in der Mitte der Halle drängten sich eine Menge Leute. Sie zuckten und hüpften und bewegten sich auf seltsame, schlängelnde Art und Weise. Sie schienen beinahe wie in Trance zu sein – vielleicht ausgelöst von diesem seltsamen, hypnotisierendem Geräusch? Oder dem Rauch? Denn dort unten war der Rauch sehr viel dichter, und ich konnte sogar sehen, das er in dicken Schwaden aus kleinen Maschinen ausgestoßen wurde. Jedenfalls wollte ich lieber nicht zu lang bleiben, sonst würde ich vielleicht auch noch dort unten bei den sich windenden Leibern landen.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich von der Tür, ging an der Wand entlang bis ich zu einem Durchgang kam und wanderte weiter in das Gebäude hinein. Ich befand mich in einer Art Flur, überall standen Grüppchen von Menschen und unterhielten sich über den Lärm hinweg. Sie mußten sich dazu immer weit vorbeugen und ihrem Gegenüber direkt ins Ohr sprechen, aber das schien keinen wirklich zu stören.

Ich lief weiter, schob mich zwischen Menschen hindurch und blickte mich mit großen Augen um. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was das hier für eine Veranstaltung sein könnte. Natürlich, ich hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Menschen, die keine Sklaven waren, in ihrer Freizeit so alles taten. Noch dazu war ich auf einem mir unbekannten Planeten – wer wußte schon wozu diese Art der Unterhaltung diente?

Ich versuchte mich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen – ich glaubte nicht, das ich allzusehr auffiel. Ich war ungefähr so groß wie die meisten Männer hier – vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig am oberen Ende der Skala. Ich trug zwar immer noch den hautengen Anzug in J's Farben, den all seine Sklaven tragen, doch obwohl ich niemanden sonst in einer ähnlichen Aufmachung gesehen hatte, so hatte ich doch schon eine Menge wirklich unterschiedliche Kleidung gesehen – es schien kein bestimmter Stil vorzuherrschen. Meine würde da garantiert nicht zu sehr auffallen.

Doch trotz allem zog ich Blicke auf mich. Vor allem weibliche Blicke. Ich wußte nicht was diese Blicke zu bedeuten hatten – sie waren nicht drohend oder abfällig oder etwas in der Art. Sie schienen eher – beifällig zu sein. Bewundernd. Doch welchen Grund sollten diese Leute haben, mich bewundernd anzusehen?

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, das ich ziemlich abgekämpft aussehen mußte – ich hatte mich seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig waschen oder gar die Kleidung wechseln können. Außerdem hatte ich kaum gegessen, kaum geschlafen und war die letzte halbe Stunde – oder war es sogar eine ganze Stunde? – gerannt, so daß ich völlig verschwitzt sein musste. Ich war mit Sicherheit kein schöner Anblick.

Ich schob mich langsam weiter auf das Ende des Ganges zu. Der Lärm schien dort nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein, genauer gesagt konnte ich von dort keines dieser seltsamen Geräusche hören. Nur das Raunen von unzähligen Stimmen. Ich betrat einen weiteren großen Raum, auch wenn dieser nicht ganz so groß war wie der vorherige.

Auch hier drängten sich eine Menge Menschen, und da es hier leiser war als vorher konnte ich einige ihrer Gesprächsfetzen verstehen.

„... unglaublich cool..."

„... geile Band..."

„... gleich geht es weiter..."

„... bin schon total gespannt..."

„... und dieser Sänger ist soooooo sexy!!!!"

Ich stockte kurz. Hatte ich das eben richtig gehört? "Sänger"? Aber dann verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frau ein ganz anderes Wort gesagt, das nur so ähnlich klang, und ich hatte dann "Sänger" hinein interpretiert, weil mir die Jäger und OZ nicht aus dem Kopf wollten.

Ich schob mich vorsichtig in eine der hinteren Ecken, die nicht ganz so vollgestopft waren wie der Rest des Raums. Hier würde ich mich verstecken, hier würde ich es eine Weile aushalten können. Sogar an den beißenden Rauch hatte ich mich inzwischen gewöhnt.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine laute Stimme.

„Hey Leute, da sind wir wieder!"

Die Menge jubelte. Ich drehte den Kopf, um den Ursprung dieser Stimme auszumachen. Mir gegenüber, am anderen Ende des Raumes, war eine Art Erhebung aufgebaut. Auf dieser Erhebung stand jetzt eine kleine Gruppe Menschen.

Ein junger Mann, mit dunklen, ungefähr schulterlangen Haaren, die er an seinem Hinterkopf fest zusammengebunden hatte, saß vor einem seltsamen Gerät, das aus einer Ansammlung von kurzen Tonnen zu bestehen schien. Er hatte zwei schmale Holzstöcke locker in den Händen und sah sich entspannt im Raum um.

Ein weiterer junger Mann mit blonden, kurzen Haaren und unglaublich kindlichen Gesichtszügen stand ein Stückchen vor diesem komischen Tonnengerät und hatte ebenfalls ein seltsames Gerät in der Hand. Es sah aus wie ein Brett, das unten breit war und dann oben in einen schmalen Stiel auslief. Auf diesem Brett waren irgendwelche Schnüre oder Sehnen oder so etwas gespannt. Ein Gurt verlief von einem Ende dieses Geräts zum anderen und diente wohl dazu, es sich umzuhängen, so das man es nicht festhalten mußte. Er lächelte freundlich in die Menge.

Eine junge Frau war auch dabei, mit kurzen, blauschwarzen Haaren. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Tonnengeräts. Vor ihr stand eine Art Tisch, doch was sich darauf befand konnte ich von hier aus nicht sehen. Nur das eine Menge Kabel daraus hervorkamen und in einem großen, schwarzen Lautsprecher verschwanden (ebenso wie aus dem Brett des blonden Mannes).

Aber was meinen Blick wirklich fesselte war der vierte Mensch, der auf dieser Erhöhung stand. Ein junger Mann, mit kastanienbraunen Haaren. Mit unglaublich langen kastanienbraunen Haaren. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor derart lange Haare gesehen. Er hatte sie auf eine wirklich kunstvolle Art und Weise ineinander verwoben, so das sie in einem langen Zopf auf seinem Rücken hingen. Jedesmal wenn er sich bewegte schwang dieser Zopf hin und her, und man konnte das schöne, symmetrische Muster erkennen.

Er hatte ein unglaublich breites Lächeln, und irgendetwas an diesem Lächeln veranlaßte mich, zurück zu lächeln. Und das obwohl ich die Male, die ich in meinem Leben bereits gelächelt hatte, an einer Hand abzählen konnte – und der junge Mann mein Lächeln sowieso nicht sehen konnte.

Vor ihm stand eine Stange mit einem etwa handgroßen Gerät darauf. Das Gerät hatte vorne eine Art Kugel, und in diese sprach der junge Mann. Es mußte eine Art Verstärker sein, deshalb konnte man seine Stimme wohl auch so gut hören.

„Ich weiß ihr habt uns wirklich vermißt, stimmt's?" rief er in die Menge, und erneut antwortete ihm ein überwältigender Jubel.

„Ok, dann wollen wir euch jetzt nicht länger warten lassen und legen gleich los!"

Die Menge jubelte wieder – ehrlich gesagt, sie hatten eigentlich gar nicht aufgehört zu jubeln, nur die Lautstärke war zwischendurch etwas geringer geworden.

Und dann begannen sie. Der schwarzhaarige Mann klopfte ein paar Mal seine Stöcke aufeinander, dann begann er damit auf seine Tonnen einzuschlagen. Und so seltsam das schien, irgendwie klang das gar nicht so unangenehm. Er schien irgendeine Art Gleichtakt vorzugeben, denn nach einigen Augenblicken setzten die Frau und der blonde Mann ebenfalls ein.

Die Frau bewegte ihre Finger über den Tisch und entlockte diesem so Töne. Doch nicht irgendwelche Töne! Es klang – schön! Angenehm! Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit den Tönen der OZ, und doch war es wieder ganz anders. Ich konnte es nicht erklären. Ich stand da, völlig bewegungslos und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die vier Leute auf der Erhöhung.

Denn nicht nur die Frau erzeugte Töne, auch der blonde Mann entlockte seinem Brett die unglaublichsten Geräusche. Sie klangen so ganz anders als die Töne der OZ, aber ich konnte sie dennoch als solche erkennen. Diese Menschen hatten Methoden gefunden, auf künstliche Art und Weise Musik zu erzeugen. Ich war völlig überwältigt. Wie hatten sie das geschafft? Verdammt, wie waren sie überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas zu tun?

Doch damit sollten meine Überraschungen noch nicht beendet sein. Denn das Unglaublichste kam erst noch. Der junge Mann mit dem außerordentlich langen Zopf hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel mehr getan, außer sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu wiegen. Doch nun öffnete er den Mund – und begann zu singen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort stand, völlig erstarrt, ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu lösen. Ich mußte mich mehrmals kneifen, um sicher zu gehen, das ich nicht träumte. Dort oben, keine 30 Meter von mir entfernt stand ein Mensch und sang. Es war der süßeste Klang den ich jemals gehört hatte.

Ich glaube, wenn meine Augen vom vielen Starren ohne zu Blinzeln nicht so trocken gewesen wären, dann hätte ich geheult. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte. Wahrscheinlich weiter einfach dagestanden und ungläubig diesen jungen Mann angestarrt. Ich wußte nicht was ich denken sollte. Menschen konnten nicht singen. Und doch, dort oben stand einer, der es offenbar konnte. Und es schien noch nicht mal etwas so ungewöhnliches zu sein, denn außer mir starrte ihn keiner mit ungläubigen Augen an. Ich konnte sogar – wenn auch nur am Rande – erkennen, das die anderen drei Menschen auf der Bühne ab und zu mitsangen, genauso wie etliche Zuschauer in der Menge.

Aber ich bekam das alles nicht wirklich mit. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den langhaarigen Mann gerichtet. Seine Stimme war – wunderschön. Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben. Sie klang warm, und weich, hatte einen beinahe besänftigenden Klang, konnte aber genauso gut auch laut und herausfordernd werden. Es war unglaublich über was für eine Bandbreite dieser Mann verfügte. Das was die OZ im Gegensatz dazu von sich gaben konnte nicht einmal annähernd mithalten. Was ich hier zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hörte war Harmonie.

Harmonie, die urplötzlich von einem wütenden Summen unterbrochen wurde. Ich riß erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Jäger! Ich hatte den Jäger völlig vergessen! Instinktiv warf ich mich zu Boden – und konnte spüren, wie der Jäger nur Millimeter über mich hinwegfegte. Hätte ich nicht so schnell reagiert, er hätte mich erwischt. Und bei dem Tempo das er draufhatte, hätte er mich schwer verletzt – wenn nicht sogar getötet.

Ich lag da am Boden und versuchte keuchend Luft zu holen. Bei meinem Ausweichmanöver hatte ich völlig vergessen, meine noch immer schmerzenden Rippen zu schützen, und so war ich schlitternd direkt auf diesen zu liegen gekommen. Vor meinen Augen tanzten weiße Punkte und ich kämpfte darum, das Bewußtsein nicht zu verlieren. Der Schmerz zusammen mit dem beißenden Rauch machten es schwer mich zu konzentrieren.

Dann wurde das Summen wieder lauter, und als in den Kopf hob, konnte ich den Jäger sehen, der über mir schwebte. Ich schloß ergeben die Augen. Ich hatte versagt. Ich war zu erschöpft, um jetzt einen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu starten. Der Jäger hatte mich. Gleich würde er sich auf mich stürzen und mich mit Gewalt zurück zum Schiff schleifen. Doch die Sekunden vergingen und nichts geschah.

Zögernd öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blickte zum Jäger hinauf. Was war los? Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, denn statt sich auf mich zu stürzen, wie er es normalerweise tun würde, verharrte er einfach nur über mir. Worauf wartete der Jäger?

Und plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere drehte er ab und verschwand. Ich blinzelte einen Augenblick verblüfft, dann stand ich schnell auf, wobei ich mir den schmerzenden Brustkorb hielt. Wieso hatte der Jäger mich nicht angegriffen?

Und dann sah ich ihn. Der Jäger flog scheinbar ziellos über die Menge, zog einige Kreise. Die Leute bemerkten ihn zwar, hatten aber keine Angst vor ihm. Ich weiß nicht wofür sie ihn hielten, aber sie zeigten begeistert auf ihn und jubelten wenn sie ihn entdeckten.

Doch dann hatte der Jäger scheinbar entschieden was er tun wollte. Er nahm direkt Ziel auf die Erhebung am anderen Ende des Raumes. Und auf den Sänger. Ich erstarrte. Nein. Das durfte nicht sein! Nicht er! Nicht der Mann mit der wunderbaren Stimme! Ich wollte zu ihm rennen, wollte ihn vor dem Jäger retten, doch ich war wie erstarrt. Und selbst wenn ich mich hätte bewegen können, ich wäre sowieso zu spät gekommen. Der Jäger schwebte jetzt über den vier Leuten auf der Erhebung, dann senkte er sich hinab.

Ich konnte nur dastehen und mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals zusehen. Der Jäger umschwirrte den Sänger eine Weile. Diesem schien das zu gefallen, denn er lachte auf – ohne mit dem Singen aufzuhören – und streckte seine Hand aus, um den Jäger zu berühren. Wenn ich mir vorher noch nicht sicher gewesen war, so zeigte es dieser Anblick nur zu deutlich – diese Menschen hatten noch niemals Kontakt zu den OZ gehabt oder jemals einen Jäger gesehen. Niemand war so dumm und streckte freiwillig seine Hand nach einem Jäger aus.

Doch dem Sänger geschah nichts. Der Jäger umschwirrte ihn noch ein paar Minuten, hüllte ihn in einen silbernen Schleier, der den jungen Mann fast unwirklich erscheinen ließ – und dann ballte sich der Jäger zu einer kompakten, festen Kugel zusammen und landete mitten in der ausgestreckten Hand des langhaarigen Mannes.

Ich stand dort, völlig verblüfft. Ich hatte noch niemals einen Jäger etwas ähnliches tun sehen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und warum hatte der Jäger weder mich, noch sonst einen der anderen Menschen angegriffen – nicht das ich mich beschweren würde, aber es war nicht normal.

Möglich das er auf den Gesang reagiert hatte – ganz sicher sogar – aber wieso hatte er sein Verhalten geändert? Kein Jäger und keine Schiffseinheit hat jemals von sich aus irgendetwas getan – zumindest nicht das ich es wüßte. Man brauchte Töne, um die Jäger und die Schiffe zu aktivieren, aber danach mußte man ihnen auch Befehle geben. Sonst wüßten sie ja nicht, was sie zu tun hatten. Aber niemand hatte dieser Jägereinheit den Befehl gegeben, den Angriff einzustellen – oder gar harmlos in der Hand des Sängers zu landen.

Ich war verwirrt. Meine Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf. Das war einfach alles zu viel gewesen für mich. Erst die Hungerkur an Bord des Raumschiffes, dann die lange, anstrengende Flucht vor dem Jäger, danach die unglaubliche Entdeckung, das diese Menschen singen konnten, und nun noch das verwirrende Verhalten des Jägers. Hätte ich mich bewegen können, ich hätte mich in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und die Augen geschlossen um nichts mehr zu sehen und zu hören.

Stattdessen blieb ich stehen und wendete den ganzen Abend meine Augen nicht vom Sänger. Ich stand dort, in meiner Ecke, und lauschte der Musik. Lauschte dem Gesang. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte nicht gehen können. Es war wie ein Bann.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort stand und zuhörte, wie der junge Mann ein Lied nach dem anderen sang. Aber irgendwann hörten die vier Leute auf dem Podest auf zu spielen und zu singen.

„Ok Leute, das war's für heute!" rief der langhaarige Mann, und die Menge seufzte enttäuscht auf. Mir ging es nicht anders. Obwohl ich mich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte und mein Brustkorb höllisch schmerzte, ich würde hier noch tagelang bewegungslos stehen bleiben, wenn ich nur weiter diesen süßen Klängen lauschen dürfte.

„Hey kein Grund so enttäuscht zu sein, nächste Woche sind wir wieder hier!" beruhigte der Sänger die Menge, und nun gab es wieder Applaus und Jubel für die vier Leute dort oben.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf. Nächste Woche erst! So lange könnte ich nicht warten! Ich mußte jetzt handeln. Ich schob mich durch die Leute in Richtung der Gruppe, die jetzt damit angefangen hatte, ihre Geräte zusammenzuräumen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie einige der muskulösen Männer den Raum betraten und die Menge höflich, aber zielsicher hinausdrängte. Schnell versteckte ich mich hinter einem der Lautsprecher. Ich konnte jetzt noch nicht gehen, ich mußte erst mit diesen vier Leuten sprechen.

Dann war außer mir und den Leuten auf der Bühne niemand mehr da. Ich beschloß noch eine Weile in meinem Versteck zu bleiben und abzuwarten. Ich konnte sie miteinander reden und lachen hören.

„Das war mal wieder eine klasse Show, Duo," sagte der Blonde und lächelte dem Langhaarigen zu.

„Danke Q-man, aber heute war das Publikum auch besonders gut."

„Als ob du dich von der Stimmung des Publikums beeinflussen lassen würdest, Maxwell," brummte der schwarzhaarige Mann, „Egal wie mies die Meute am Anfang drauf ist, du hast sie jedesmal innerhalb von Minuten soweit, das sie dir aus der Hand frißt."

„Wow, Wuffels, war das etwa ein Kompliment?" fragte der Langhaarige grinsend.

Die Frau verdrehte die Augen, als der Schwarzhaarige den Langhaarigen wie auf Kommando anknurrte und mit Blicken geradezu erdolchte. Der Blonde und der Langhaarige lachten nur.

„Wufei, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du darauf immer noch reagierst," sagte sie, „Ignoriere Duos Spitznamen für dich einfach, dann wird er es irgendwann leid."

„Lu hat recht, Wuffie, vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann leid," fügte der Langhaarige hinzu, immer noch grinsend.

„Schön wär's," knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, „Aber du nennst Quatre auch so gut wie nie bei seinem Namen, und der hat sich auch noch niemals über die Spitznamen beschwert."

„Hey, Q-tip gefallen die Spitznamen zufällig!" rief der Langhaarige gespielt empört und stützte seine Arme auf die Hüften. Der Blonde schüttelte nur nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf.

„Etwa nicht?" fragte der Langhaarige und schmollte. Doch es hielt nicht lange an, denn im nächsten Moment rief er auch schon, „Ach übrigens Q, das waren heute wirklich erstklassige Spezialeffekte! Wie hast du das gemacht? Dieses fliegende Silberding war echt unglaublich!"

Der Blonde starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Keine Ahnung. Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Ich dachte, du hättest es organisiert, Duo, schließlich hat sich das Teil vollkommen auf dich konzentriert."

„Was?" rief der Langhaarige und zog die silberne Kugel aus seiner Tasche. „Aber was ist das dann?"

Das schien genau mein Stichwort zu sein. Langsam stand ich auf und näherte mich der Gruppe.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," sagte der Blonde gerade. „Zeig mal her!" Er streckte die Hand danach aus.

Ich musste wohl irgendein Geräusch gemacht haben, wahrscheinlich völlig instinktiv, um den Blonden zu warnen, jedenfalls drehten die vier sich auf einmal zu mir um und starrten mich überrascht an. Ich blieb schwankend stehen.

„Hallo," sagte der Langhaarige schließlich und lächelte mich an, „Können wir dir helfen?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, um ihn vor dem Jäger zu warnen, um irgendwas zu sagen, egal was, doch es kam nichts heraus. Mag sein das es an meiner Erschöpfung lag, oder an den Verletzungen, oder an all den unglaublichen Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. Vielleicht auch an dem unfassbaren Anblick eines Jägers, der harmlos in der Handfläche des Langhaarigen lag. Aber plötzlich begann sich alles um mich zu drehen, der Boden kam auf mich zu, und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Kapitel 3

„Sprache"

‚Gedanken'

/Zeichensprache/

* * *

**Kapitel 3**  
_Duo POV_

„Hey Leute, da sind wir wieder!"

Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz über die jubelnde Menge schweifen. Wie immer hatten wir volles Haus. Unsere Band trat einmal die Woche im 'Planet' auf, und inzwischen hatten wir einen verdammt guten Ruf. Die Leute kamen von immer weiter her, nur um uns spielen zu hören. Der Besitzer des 'Planet' bereute es nicht im geringsten uns dieses Arrangement angeboten zu haben.

„Ich weiß ihr habt uns wirklich vermißt, stimmt's?" heizte ich die Menge weiter an, obwohl das kaum nötig war. Aber es hat mir schon immer unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht, die Meute so richtig aufzupuschen, und ohne eingebildet zu sein, ich bin wirklich gut darin. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber bis jetzt gab es noch niemanden, den ich nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise dazu bringen konnte, genau das zu tun, was ich wollte. Es ist eine Gabe.

Eine weitere Gabe die ich besitze ist zweifellos meine Stimme. Ich habe schon immer viel und gerne gesungen, solang ich mich erinnern kann. Schwester Helen hat immer gesagt, es wäre ihr ein Rätsel, wieso ein kleiner Satansbraten, der nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte wie ich mit der Stimme eines Engels gesegnet wurde. Aber sie hat dabei immer gelächelt, so dass ich wusste, sie meinte das mit dem 'Satansbraten' nicht wirklich ernst.

Ich habe meine Eltern schon sehr früh durch einen Autounfall verloren, ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern. Ich habe nur ein paar verschwommene Eindrücke an eine liebevolle Stimme und zarte Hände, die mein Haar kämmen. Ich nehme an, dass das meine Mutter war. Aber eigentlich war Schwester Helen die einzige Mutter die ich jemals hatte.

Bis ich 16 Jahre alt war lebte ich in einem kirchlichen Waisenhaus, zusammen mit einigen anderen Kindern, die genauso wie ich ebenfalls nicht adoptiert worden waren. Aber es hat uns eigentlich nie besonders gestört, Schwester Helen und die anderen Nonnen haben es uns nie an etwas fehlen lassen, und das obwohl das Geld immer knapp war.

Wie knapp das Geld tatsächlich war, erfuhr ich erst drei Monate vor meinem 17. Geburtstag. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde das Waisenhaus nämlich aufgelöst. Da es ein privat geführtes Haus war, war es auch hauptsächlich auf private Gelder angewiesen, und diese flossen nicht ganz so großzügig wie wir es gebraucht hätten. Scheinbar war Wohltätigkeit gerade nicht in Mode gewesen. Oder wir wirkten nicht süß genug um gerettet zu werden.

Wir Kinder hätten eigentlich auf verschiedene andere, staatliche Waisenhäuser verteilt werden sollen, und außer mir ist es auch allen anderen so ergangen. Aber ich hatte Glück gehabt. Ich hatte Quatre.

Ich habe Quatre in der Schule kennengelernt, und wir haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Ok, wenn man Quatre kennt ist das kein ein Wunder, ich glaube es gibt wirklich NIEMANDEN mit dem Quatre nicht gut auskommen würde. Bei mir ist das schon eine andere Sache, ich habe das Talent selbst meinen Freunden derart auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass sie mich am liebsten mit ihren bloßen Händen erwürgen möchten. Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf dieses Talent.

Man könnte jetzt natürlich meinen, das würde sich mit meiner Gabe Leute zu manipulieren beißen, aber dem ist nicht so. Der Unterschied ist nur, meine Freunde merken es, wenn ich versuche sie zu manipulieren, können sich aber trotzdem nicht widersetzen (oder nur selten) und das treibt sie dann logischerweise auf die Palme. Deshalb all die vielen Mordversuche von Seiten meiner Freunde.

Quatre und ich wurden schnell beste Freunde, und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich herausfand, wer Quatre tatsächlich war. Sein ganzer Name lautet nämlich Quatre Raberba Winner. Ganz genau. Winner. Einer DER Winners. Genauer gesagt, der Erbe des Winner-Vermögens. Ich kann nicht sagen, er wäre der Alleinerbe, er hat immerhin 29 Schwestern (und aus diesem Grund mein allerherzlichstes Beileid), aber selbst wenn dieses Vermögen durch 30 geteilt wird, bleibt noch soviel übrig, dass man allein von den Zinsen gut leben kann.

Aber man hat Quatre niemals angemerkt, das er ein Millionenerbe wäre – er ist nicht im geringsten eingebildet oder verzogen (wie auch, bei 29 Schwestern?) oder fügt sich in sonst irgendein Klischee, das man sich vom Millionärssohn so allgemein macht. Hey, er ging immerhin auf dieselbe öffentliche Schule wie ich, das sagt doch eigentlich schon alles, oder?

Jedenfalls, als das Waisenhaus aufgelöst wurde, da übernahm Quatre einfach das Ruder und regelte alles. Und das bedeutet im einzelnen, er sorgte dafür, dass ich von einem Gericht frühzeitig für volljährig erklärt wurde, kaufte sich ein Haus und zog zusammen mit mir dort ein. Ich hatte in der ganzen Angelegenheit fast kein Wort mitzureden. Genauso wenig wie irgendein anderer.

Quatre war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon 18 Jahre alt – er ist einundhalb Jahre älter als ich, was ich aber anfangs nicht wusste. Als ich mich mit ihm angefreundet habe, da hatte ich gedacht, er wäre sogar jünger als ich. Schon wieder dieses verdammt unschuldige Aussehen. Das er auch noch kleiner ist als ich hilft auch nicht. Ich glaube er könnte sogar jetzt noch im Zug mit der Kinderfahrkarte fahren, und keiner würde es anzweifeln.

Aber es war mein Glück, das Quatre bereits volljährig war. Denn jedes der Winner-Kinder hatte zu seiner Volljährigkeit einen Teil des Vermögens zur alleinigen Verfügung ausgezahlt bekommen – es hatte wohl irgendwelche steuerlichen Vorteile, keine Ahnung. Die Summe reichte natürlich bei Weitem nicht an das gesamte Vermögen heran, aber es war genug um gut zu leben. So das alles Meckern seines Vaters ihn nicht daran hindern konnte, einfach die Organisation meines Lebens in seine Hand zu nehmen.

Nicht das ich mich beschwert hätte. Ich wollte nicht in irgendein anderes Waisenhaus. Am liebsten wäre ich natürlich bei Schwester Helen geblieben, aber sie war Nonne und mußte zu ihrem Orden zurückkehren; sie hatte weder die Möglichkeit noch das Geld gehabt sich um mich zu kümmern. Und irgendwie hatte Quatre das gewusst – es ist wirklich seltsam, Quatre scheint immer genau zu wissen, wie wir uns fühlen, es ist fast wie eine Art sechster Sinn.

Also ließ ich Quatre einfach gewähren, als er mir einen – teuren – Anwalt besorgte und mir die Rechte und Pflichten eines Erwachsenen verschaffte. Somit mußte ich nicht wieder in ein Waisenhaus. Und indem er mich einfach zu sich nach Hause holte, sorgte er auch dafür dass ich ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte. Ich ging damals natürlich noch zur Schule, ich hätte es nie geschafft zu arbeiten, um genug Geld für eine Wohnung und meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und gleichzeitig die Schule zu beenden.

Aber selbst wenn ich etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte, es hätte auch nichts genutzt – wenn Quatre sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten. Ich weiß das genau, denn ich hab es versucht. Des öfteren. Mann hat der Junge einen stahlharten Kern unter diesem täuschend weichen unschuldigen Äußeren!

Natürlich gab es eine Menge Gerüchte deswegen – jeder dachte, dass Quatre und ich ein Paar wären, denn warum sonst hätte dieser so etwas für mich tun sollen? Nicht das ich dem abgeneigt gewesen wäre, das Geschlecht meiner Partner war mir noch nie so wichtig, und Quatre sieht gut aus und ist stinkreich. Was will man mehr? Nur leider hat es zwischen uns nie das gewisse Etwas gegeben – kein Funken, gar nichts. Q ist für mich wie ein Bruder, und ich denke, das ich für ihn die selbe Stellung einnehme. Immerhin, mit 29 – noch dazu älteren – Schwestern hat der arme Junge einen Bruder viel dringender nötig als ich!

Quatre und ich blieben nicht lange allein in diesem Haus, etwa zwei Jahre später, gleich nach meinem Schulabschluss zogen auch noch Wufei und Noin bei uns ein. Wir vier waren schon eine ganze Weile miteinander befreundet, was hauptsächlich an der Band lag. Wir hatten uns eher zufällig zusammengefunden, aber gleich bei unserem ersten Auftritt auf einer Schulveranstaltung waren wir ein durchschlagender Erfolg, und die 'Scythes' waren geboren. Eigentlich hatte ich die Band ja 'Death's Scythes' nennen wollen, aber ich wurde von den anderen überstimmt.

Das Wufei gegen meinen Vorschlag war, hatte ich mir von Anfang an gedacht – Wufei ist grundsätzlich IMMER gegen alles was ich vorschlage. Das ist schon Tradition. Ich glaube, würde er mir auch nur einmal zustimmen, dann wäre das Ende der Welt nahe. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, das wir beide unsere kleinen Streitereien absolut vermissen würden.

Aber das Noin und dann auch noch Quatre in die selbe Bresche schlagen würden, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wir würden doch kein Goth spielen, gna gna gna. Und Quatre war nicht umzustimmen. Nicht mal als ich anfing zu schmollen und meinen besten Hundebabyblick aufsetzte. Stahlharter Kern, wie ich schon sagte.

Mit der Zeit lockerte sich das Verhältnis der Bandmitglieder etwas, und wir wurden wirklich gute Freunde. Weshalb Wufei und Noin dann ja auch bei Quatre und mir einzogen. Wir sind alles in allem eine glückliche kleine Familie, könnte man so sagen. Und wir lebten seit etwa sechs Jahren alle in diesem Haus. Geld war nicht wirklich ein Problem, da wir dank Quatres Großzügigkeit ja keine Miete zahlen mussten, und unsere Band inzwischen auch zu einer gewissen Berühmtheit (und damit verbundenen finanziellem Einkommen) gelangt war, brauchte keiner wirklich zu arbeiten. Obwohl natürlich jeder von uns trotzdem eine Berufsausbildung hat – man weiß ja schließlich nie.

Noin ist Ärztin – jep, so richtig mit Studium, Assistenzarzt und allem drum und dran. Noin ist drei Jahre älter als Wufei und ich. Wufei ist, so unglaublich es mir auch immer noch erscheint, Lehrer. Ok, Sportlehrer, aber trotzdem. Obwohl er gerade nicht unterrichtete, so gab er dennoch kostenlose Karate-Kurse für unterprivilegierte Kinder. Und er zwang uns ebenfalls regelmäßig mit ihm zu trainieren. Der Sklaventreiber.

Quatre sollte eigentlich die Leitung des riesigen Winner-Firmenimperiums übernehmen. Das war ja so typisch für seinen Vater – er hat 29 erwachsene Töchter, von denen eine ganze Menge mehr als geeignet sind, das Imperium zu führen. Aber nein, das jüngste Kind soll das Firmenimperium allein übernehmen, nur weil es zufällig männlich ist.

Sein Vater hat ihn dafür extra auf ein äußerst teures College schicken wollen, um die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Aber Quatre hat sich standhaft geweigert, stattdessen ist er einfach auf das örtliche, kleine College gegangen und hat dort verschiedene Kurse belegt. Politikwissenschaften, etliche Sprachen, die Kunst der Diplomatie und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Keine Ahnung was er jetzt eigentlich genau ist, aber es ist ja auch nicht so, als wäre er tatsächlich darauf angewiesen, zu arbeiten um Geld zu verdienen.

Natürlich war sein Vater stinksauer gewesen. Aber nichts was er gesagt oder getan hat konnte Quatre umstimmen. Wieder diese stahlharte Kern. Glücklicherweise hat sich sein Vater irgendwann beruhigt und jetzt leiten Quatres Schwestern ziemlich erfolgreich das Firmenimperium.

Und dann bin da natürlich noch ich. Ich habe ein wirkliches Händchen für Maschinen aller Art. Egal ob alt oder hightech, ob halbzerfallen oder im Topzustand, ich kann alles reparieren oder verbessern. Muss wohl noch so eine Gabe sein. Darum habe ich auch Maschinenbau studiert.

Aber Singen ist das, was ich wirklich will, das was mir absolute Befriedigung verschafft. Ich singe oder summe eigentlich ständig vor mich hin – ich bin kein Mensch, der lange ruhig sein kann. Ich brauche Leben um mich herum, Aufregung, Aufmerksamkeit. Was allein schon mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild zeigt. Hey, ein Kerl der einen meterlangen Zopf hat ist mit Sicherheit niemand, der gerne möglichst unauffällig bleiben will!

Und deshalb liebe ich es auch so sehr auf der Bühne zu stehen, die Menge vor mir zu sehen und mit ihr zu spielen, sie zu leiten, zu manipulieren. Denn genau das mache ich dort oben. Ich kann sie dorthin dirigieren, wo ich sie haben will. Sie sind wie Wachs in meinen Händen. Das ist ein unglaublich berauschendes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl das ich nicht mehr missen möchte.

„Ok, dann wollen wir euch jetzt nicht länger warten lassen und legen gleich los!"

Gesagt, getan. Unterstützt vom Jubel der Menge begannen wir mit unseren ersten Songs. Oft kann ich gar nicht mal sagen, wie lange wir wirklich da oben auf der Bühne stehen und ein Lied nach dem anderen spielen. Ich bin meist so vertieft in den Gesang, dass ich die Zeit völlig vergesse. Aber ab und zu gibt es Kleinigkeiten, die einem im Gedächtnis bleiben.

So wie dieses Mal. Ich wußte nicht, wie Quatre das gemacht hatte, aber die Spezialeffekte waren mal wieder vom Feinsten. Quatre kümmerte sich immer um diese Dinge, aber normalerweise sagte er uns was er vorhatte. Diesmal jedoch erwähnte er nichts.

Auf einmal kamen diese kleinen silbernen Dinger angeflogen – keine Ahnung, wie ich sie sonst nennen sollte. Sie flogen eine Zeitlang über die Menge, dann visierten sie die Bühne an. Ich war begeistert. Sie wirbelten um mich herum und ich streckte eine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren. Ich war wirklich neugierig, wie sie sich wohl in der Luft hielten.

Doch plötzlich ballten sie sich zu einer kleinen silbernen Kugel zusammen und landeten direkt in meiner ausgestreckten Hand. Ich blinzelte überrascht, ließ mir aber glaub ich sonst nichts anmerken. Ich beendete den Song wie geplant. Q sollte sowas wirklich nicht machen, ohne mich vorher vorzuwarnen. Was wenn ich mich so sehr erschrocken hätte, das ich den Song verpatzt hätte? Eher unwahrscheinlich, ich weiß, aber hätte ja vielleicht sein können!

Ich war jedenfalls immer noch höllisch neugierig auf diese silbernen Dinger – wie hatten sie vorher so viele sein können und dann plötzlich eine völlig glatte Kugel? Ich beschloß sie später genauer zu untersuchen, aber jetzt hatte ich erstmal eine Show zu beenden. Ich steckte die Kugel in meine Hosentasche und machte weiter im Programm.

Normalerweise könnte ich stundenlang auf der Bühne stehen und singen, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte ich es diesmal kaum erwarten, endlich fertig zu werden. Endlich war es dann soweit, wir spielten unseren letzten Song.

„Ok Leute, das war's für heute!" rief ich und lächelte, als die Menge enttäuscht aufseufzte. Es war doch wirklich jede Woche das gleiche Spiel. Und so rief ich das, was die Leute von mir hören wollten.

„Hey kein Grund so enttäuscht zu sein, nächste Woche sind wir wieder hier!" Wie erwartet jubelten die Leute wieder, und nach einiger Zeit begannen sie dann endlich langsam und in Grüppchen zu verschwinden – freundlich unterstützt vom Sicherheitspersonal. Ein Hoch auf die Security. Gebaut wie Schränke, denen traut sich keiner zu widersprechen.

„Das war mal wieder eine klasse Show, Duo," sagte Quatre und lächelte mich an. Ich grinste zurück.

„Danke Q-man, aber heute war das Publikum auch besonders gut."

Wufei schnaubte. „Als ob du dich von der Stimmung des Publikums beeinflussen lassen würdest, Maxwell. Egal wie mies die Meute am Anfang drauf ist, du hast sie jedesmal innerhalb von Minuten soweit, das sie dir aus der Hand frißt." Wufei grummelt zwar immer rum, aber im Grunde ist er ein feiner Kerl. Und obwohl es für Außenstehende manchmal nicht so aussieht sind wir wirklich gute Freunde.

„Wow, Wuffels, war das etwa ein Kompliment?" scherzte ich deshalb und riß die Augen gespielt erstaunt weit auf.

Wie erwartet reagierte Wufei auf den Spitznamen mit einer Menge Geknurre und Gegrummel. Es ist eigentlich schon fast zu einfach. Aber es machte nichtsdestotrotz einen höllischen Spaß, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Obwohl ich ja insgeheim argwöhnte, dass er es im Grunde gar nicht so schlimm fand und nur noch pro forma herummeckerte. Es war inzwischen schon fast eine Art Ritual.

„Wufei, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du darauf immer noch reagierst," sagte Noin und rollte mit den Augen, „Ignoriere Duos Spitznamen für dich einfach, dann wird er es irgendwann leid."

„Lu hat recht, Wuffie, vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann leid," grinste ich ihn an. Kein sehr wahrscheinliches Szenario, aber das konnte Wu ja nicht wissen.

„Schön wär's," knurrte Wufei, „Aber du nennst Quatre auch so gut wie nie bei seinem Namen, und der hat sich auch noch niemals über die Spitznamen beschwert."

Mist, scheinbar wußte er es doch. Naja, was sollte es. Aber weiter im Text. „Hey, Q-tip gefallen die Spitznamen zufällig!" rief ich und stützte meine Arme gespielt empört in die Seiten. Quatre lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Etwa nicht?" schmollte ich. In diesem Moment fiel mir die kleine Kugel wieder ein. „Ach übrigens Q, das waren heute wirklich erstklassige Spezialeffekte! Wie hast du das gemacht? Dieses fliegende Silberding war echt unglaublich!"

Quatre starrte mich verblüfft an. „Keine Ahnung. Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Ich dachte, du hättest es organisiert, Duo, schließlich hat sich das Teil vollkommen auf dich konzentriert."

„Was?" Jetzt war ich wirklich neugierig und zog die Kugel aus meiner Tasche. „Aber was ist das dann?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete Quatre. „Zeig mal her!" Er streckte die Hand danach aus.

Ich hielt ihm die Kugel hin, damit er sie genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, als ich plötzlich ein unterdrücktes Keuchen hörte.

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass scheinbar doch noch nicht alle Besucher gegangen waren. Manchmal versuchten einige Fans so näher an uns heran zu kommen. Dort unten, nur einen Schritt von der Bühne entfernt stand ein junger Mann, ungefähr in meinem Alter und starrte uns mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Für einige Momente herrschte völlige Stille, wir vier starrten zu ihm hinab und er zu uns hinauf. Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihn wandern. Ich war fasziniert. Vor mir stand der wahrscheinlich bestaussehndste Kerl den ich je gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er im Moment eher völlig am Ende wirkte. Er war wohl ungefähr so groß wie ich, vielleicht sogar ein, zwei Zentimeter größer. Genau ließ sich das nicht sagen, da ich ja leicht erhöht stand.

Er trug einen hautengen schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelgrünen Streifen die schräg darüber verliefen. Wirklich nichts blieb der Vorstellung überlassen, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Er hatte mit Sicherheit eine Menge Aufsehen erregt hier im 'Planet'. Einen Körper wie diesen bekam man nicht oft zu sehen. Auch wenn er fast ein wenig zu dünn wirkte... aber das konnte durchaus auch am Licht liegen.

Seine Haare waren dunkelbraun, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, und sie fielen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht. Und seine Augen... Seine Augen waren wirklich das beste an ihm. Blau, aber nicht das normale, verwaschene Graublau das so viele Menschen haben, sondern ein unglaublich intensives, dunkles, fast stechendes Blau. Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht mehr von diesen Augen lösen. Wie tiefe, bodenlose Seen zogen sie mich immer weiter hinein und ich wehrte mich gar nicht dagegen.

Ich war so fasziniert von diesen Augen, dass ich die Linien der Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht erst gar nicht wahrnahm. Doch dann fiel es mir doch auf. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, diesen wunderschönen Augen. Seine Haut hatte einen gräulichen Schimmer, so als hätte er seit langem kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen. Oder als ob er krank wäre. Und außerdem schien er leicht zu schwanken.

„Hallo," riß ich mich schließlich aus meiner Benommenheit und lächelte ihn an, „Können wir dir helfen?"

Er zögerte kurz, dann öffnete er den Mund und schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch so weit kam es gar nicht, denn plötzlich schwankte er noch stärker, verdrehte die Augen und kippte nach vorne.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es schaffte, aber ich war mit einem Satz von der Bühne runter und konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen bevor er mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Was hat er?" hörte ich Quatre aufgeregt rufen, doch ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm und den anderen beiden um. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber dieser Fremde hatte mich von Anfang an in seinen Bann gezogen. Ich wollte wissen, wer er war. Was er hier wollte. Warum er so erschöpft aussah. Ich wollte ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen und vor allem Übel dort draußen beschützen. Und ich war absolut erschüttert über diese seltsamen Empfindungen, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben.

Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn herum und legte seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß. Er atmete flach, sein Gesicht war jetzt noch bleicher als vorher, und auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Vorsichtig strich ich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Duo?" fragte mich Quatre und endlich blickte ich auf. Meine Freunde waren inzwischen auch von der Bühne gekommen und standen jetzt um mich und den Fremden in meinem Schoß herum.

„Wer ist das? Kennst du ihn?" Quatre blickte mich fragend an.

„Nein," sagte ich, „Ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen."

„Er sieht gar nicht gut aus," warf Noin ein, „Wufei, ruf einen Krankenwagen." Sie kniete sich neben mich und begann den Fremden zu untersuchen.

„Nein!" rief ich, „Keinen Krankenwagen!" Wufei blieb stehen und sah mich fragend an.

Ich wußte selbst nicht wieso ich das gesagt hatte. Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht irgendwelchen fremden Ärzten in irgendeinem Krankenhaus überlassen. Ich wollte doch noch so vieles von ihm wissen. Und außerdem hatte ich dieses wirklich seltsame Gefühl... Er gehörte mir. Ich hatte ihn gefunden, und wer es findet, darf's behalten. Jaja, lacht nur.

„Aber Duo," protestierte Noin, „Er braucht ärztliche Hilfe!"

„Bitte Lu," sagte ich und blickte sie flehend an, „Du bist doch Ärztin. Du kannst ihm helfen."

„Das bin ich, aber wenn er ernsthaft krank ist, dann kann ich hier nicht viel für ihn tun."

Ich wartete still ab, bis sie mit ihrer kurzen Untersuchung fertig war. „Nun?" fragte ich, als sie sich schließlich zurücksetzte.

„Soweit ich sagen kann scheint er nicht krank zu sein. Nur äußerst erschöpft. Aber ganz sicher kann ich erst sein, wenn er in einem Krankenhaus richtig untersucht worden ist."

„Kein Krankenhaus!" rief ich wieder. „Wenn er nur erschöpft ist, dann kann er sich auch bei uns einfach ausschlafen. Und dann können wir mit ihm reden. Er wollte doch offensichtlich mit uns sprechen, sonst wäre er nicht auf uns zugekommen. Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

„Duo..." begann Noin, doch ich unterbrach sie sofort mit einem flehenden „Biiiiiiiitteeeeeeee!!!!!" Ich bin wirklich gut in sowas. Normalerweise kann niemand meinem Hundebabyblick widerstehen, aber Noin sah sehr entschlossen aus.

Doch diesmal rettete mich Quatre. Er hatte dem ganzen bis jetzt still gelauscht und mich nur nachdenklich gemustert. Schließlich ergriff er das Wort. „Noin, vielleicht ist Duos Idee wirklich die beste. Wir sollten den Jungen erstmal mitnehmen. Du kannst ihn zu Hause auch genauer untersuchen, und falls du dann noch immer der Meinung bist, dass er in ein Krankenhaus gehört, dann werden wir sofort den Krankenwagen rufen, in Ordnung?"

Noin schien mit diesem Kompromiß einverstanden zu sein und ich lächelte Quatre dankbar an. Schnell packten wir unsere restlichen Sachen zusammen, dann machten wir uns hinaus zu unserem Wagen. Normalerweise helfe ich den anderen dabei ihre Instrumente zu tragen, doch diesmal hatte ich eine viel wichtigere Aufgabe. Ich trug den Fremden hinaus zum Wagen. Ich war wirklich erstaunt, als ich ihn hochhob; er war leichter als ich vermutet hatte.

Nach einer glücklicherweise recht kurzen Fahrt waren wir endlich zu Hause angekommen und ich trug den Fremden sofort hinauf in mein Zimmer. Nein, das war kein Versuch die Situation auszunützen; es war nur einfach so, das wir kein freies Schlafzimmer im Haus hatten. Das Haus hatte zwar ursprünglich über sechs Schlafzimmer verfügt, aber eines davon hatten wir in einen Musikraum umgewandelt, und das andere in einen Trainingsraum. Und die restlichen vier Schlafzimmer waren logischerweise von Wufei, Noin, Quatre und mir belegt.

Vorsichtig legte ich ihn auf meinem Bett ab. Dann machte ich mich daran, ihn auszuziehen. Allerdings stand ich dabei schnell vor einem Problem. Ich fand den verdammten Reißverschluss nicht. Das ist nicht witzig! Dieser Anzug sah aus, als hätte er ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gewechselt, völlig zerknittert und schmutzig, und ich wollte ihn zumindest bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen, um es ihm etwas bequemer zu machen. Und damit Noin ihn besser untersuchen konnte.

Aber egal wie ich ihn drehte und wendete, wo ich auch nachsah, da war kein Reißverschluß. Und auch keine Knöpfe oder Schnüre oder sonst etwas. Das Ding sah aus als wäre es ihm an den Leib genäht worden. Wie hatte er sich da nur hereingezwängt? Irgendwann griff ich einfach völlig frustriert zu einer Schere und schnitt ihm das Ding herunter. Irgendwie mußte ich ihn schließlich ausziehen, und ich hoffte einfach, das er mir das später nicht übel nehmen würde.

Vorsichtig schnitt ich den Anzug auf, sorgfältig darauf bedacht den Fremden dabei nicht zu verletzen. Dann zog ich den Anzug langsam herunter. Oh. Keine Unterwäsche. Ich lief rot an, holte schnell eine Boxershort aus meinem Schrank und zog sie ihm an. Und versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, wie... perfekt der Fremde doch so ganz ohne Kleidung aussah. Trotz etlicher blauer Flecken, die ich auf ihm bemerkte – wo hatte er die nur bekommen? Er sah aus als wäre er in einen Autounfall oder eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen. Doch trotz dieser Verletzungen konnte man erkennen, das die Haut einen leichten Bronzeton hatte – und absolut makellos war.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt an den Fremden zu denken – ich meine, NICHT an den Fremden zu denken – das ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie Noin hereinkam. Erst als sie direkt vor mir stehenblieb und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Stoffetzen am Boden betrachtete, wachte ich aus meiner Versunkenheit auf. Ich wurde schon wieder rot. Verdammt, wieso wurde ich ständig rot?

„Ich will es gar nicht erst wissen," sagte Noin und wandte sich dann ihrem Patienten zu. Sie stellte ihre Arzttasche neben dem Bett ab und untersuchte ihn gründlich, dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Wie es aussieht hat er ein paar gebrochene Rippen, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich werde ihm einen Stützverband anlegen, mehr könnte man im Krankenhaus auch nicht für ihn tun."

„Aber er ist doch nicht krank, oder?" fragte ich nach.

Noin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Nein, denke ich."

„Du denkst?" Jetzt war es an mir eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Er hat kein Fieber... Ich glaube, er ist wirklich nur aus Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden."

Ich war erleichtert. Wenn der Fremde nicht krank war, dann würde ich ihn behalten dürfen. Verdammt, da war ja schon wieder dieser besitzergreifende Gedanke. Irgendwann würde der Fremde aufwachen, und uns früher oder später auch wieder verlassen. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach behalten, egal wie sehr ich es mir auch – aus welchen unerfindlichen Gründen auch immer – wünschte.

Nachdem Noin ihm den Brustkorb fest verbunden hatte verließ sie mein Zimmer wieder und ließ mich mit dem Fremden allein. Sorgfältig deckte ich ihn mit meiner Bettdecke zu. Ich wunderte mich kurz, warum Wufei und Quatre nicht vorbeigeschaut hatten, aber dann fiel mir ein, wie spät es schon war und das sie wahrscheinlich schon längst ins Bett gegangen waren.

Also zog ich mich auch bis auf meine Boxershorts aus und legte mich neben den Fremden ins Bett. Glücklicherweise – oder vielleicht eher unglücklicherweise? – hatte ich ein zwei Meter breites Bett, so daß darin genügend Platz für uns beide war. Eine Weile betrachtete ich den Fremden neben mir, dann schlief ich ein.

Ich wurde von einem Stöhnen geweckt. Einen Moment lag ich da und versuchte mich zu orientieren – von wem war das Stöhnen gekommen? Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Schnell wandte ich mich dem Fremden zu. Offenbar schien es diesem nicht sehr gut zu gehen, denn er warf sich unruhig hin und her, stöhnte ab und zu im Schlaf und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Schnell legte ich ihm meine Hand auf die Stirn. Er hatte kein Fieber. Seine Stirn fühlte sich kalt und klamm an. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und lief hinüber zu Noins Zimmer. Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, das ich sie einfach so aus dem Schlaf riß, aber nachdem ich ihr erzählt hatte, was los war, folgte sie mir schnell zurück in mein Zimmer.

Der Fremde hatte sich inzwischen nicht wieder beruhigt, sein Zittern war im Gegenteil sogar eher stärker geworden, und er schien Schmerzen zu haben. Noin warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, dann untersuchte sie ihn.

„Was ist?" fragte ich gespannt, als sie endlich fertig war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," antwortete sie, „Ich würde fast sagen, das er eine Art Entzug durchmacht. Allerdings sieht er nicht aus wie ein Junkie – keine Einstichstellen oder ähnliches. Vielleicht sollten wir doch...?"

Sofort setzte ich wieder meinen besten Hundebabyblick auf. Diesmal schien er zu wirken, denn Noin seufzte nur. „In Ordnung. Heute Nacht können wir sowieso nichts für ihn tun. Aber wenn es ihm bis morgen nicht besser geht, dann kommt er ins Krankenhaus!"

Ich nickte erleichtert. Ich wollte natürlich auch nicht, das der Fremde durch meine Schuld zu Schaden kommen würde, aber irgendetwas in mir sperrte sich einfach dagegen, ihn in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Und in dem Moment war es mir auch egal.

Noin ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, und ich holte aus meinem Bad ein feuchtes Handtuch. Ich wischte dem Fremden den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, dann legte ich mich wieder neben ihn ins Bett. Er zitterte noch immer.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn in die Arme. Er hatte zwar kein Fieber, so daß das Zittern nicht von Schüttelfrost herrühren konnte, aber vielleicht war ihm ja einfach nur kalt? Ich zog meine Decke über uns beide und rieb seine Arme, um ihn aufzuwärmen. Vielleicht war es ja nur mein Wunschdenken, aber ich bildete mir ein, dass das Zittern nachließ, nachdem ich ihn in den Arm genommen hatte.

Aber auf jeden Fall hörte er auf sich umherzuwerfen und lag still in meinen Armen. Nein, eigentlich lag er nicht einfach nur still in meinen Armen, er schmiegte sich sogar etwas an. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge und hörte auf zu Stöhnen. Was auch immer ihm solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte, es mußte nachgelassen haben.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch wach lag und ihn einfach nur im Arm hielt, aber irgendwann ließ auch das Zittern nach. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Ich war wirklich froh, das es ihm besser ging. Ich wünschte mir nichts so sehr, wie das es ihm gut ginge. Ich wollte wieder in diese unglaublichen Augen blicken. Wollte mit ihm sprechen. Wollte seinen Namen erfahren. Wollte ihn halten, ihn küssen...

Noch bevor mich dieser Gedanke erschrecken konnte, schlief ich wieder ein.


	4. Kapitel 4

„Sprache"

‚Gedanken'

/Zeichensprache/

* * *

**Kapitel 4  
**_Heero POV_

Keuchend schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf. Ich blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und versuchte mich an meinen Traum zu erinnern. Nur noch verschwommene Bilder waren mir im Gedächtnis. Trowa, der rief das es zu spät sei. Ein langhaariger junger Mann, der eine silberne Kugel in der Hand hielt. Und das bedrohliche Summen eines Jägers.

Verwirrt schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. Was sollte dieser Traum nur bedeuten? Doch dann schob ich diese Gedanken von mir. Ich hatte keine Zeit mir über irgendwelche Träume den Kopf zu zerbrechen; ich musste langsam aufstehen und mich fertig machen, J schätzte es gar nicht, wenn wir zu spät kamen.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch es ging nicht. Erschrocken öffnete ich die Augen. Ich lag auf der Seite in einem großen Bett in einem Zimmer, das ich nicht kannte. Verwirrt blickte ich mich umher. Wo war ich hier nur? Warum war ich hier? Und wie war ich hierher gekommen?

War ich etwa krank gewesen? Das könnte vielleicht eine Erklärung sein, denn ich hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, mein Brustkorb schmerzte und ich fühlte mich auch sonst nicht besonders gut. Vielleicht war ich ja aufgrund einer Krankheit hierher gebracht worden.

Andererseits, die Einrichtung in diesem Zimmer sah nichts ähnlich das ich kannte. Ich war mir sicher, das es nirgends auf J's Anwesen ein solches Zimmer gab und ich musste es schließlich wissen. Erneut versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen. Und wieder klappte es nicht.

Ein Seufzen erklang hinter mir und ich wurde noch näher an den Körper hinter mir gezogen. Erstaunt ließ ich meinen Blick an mir hinuntergleiten und sah auf den Arm hinab, der um meine Mitte geschlungen war. Außerdem bemerkte ich einen weißen Verband, der um meinen Brustkorb gewickelt war und darüber drapiert lag ein dicker kastanienbrauner Zopf.

Schlagartig fiel mir alles wieder ein. Ich war geflohen! Vor J und den OZ geflohen! Ich hatte nicht nur J's Schiff gestohlen, sondern es auch noch auf einem fremden Planeten bruchgelandet. Auf einem Planeten, auf dem die Menschen scheinbar in der Lage waren zu singen. So wie der langhaarige junge Mann, den ich auf der Bühne gesehen hatte. Und der jetzt offensichtlich neben mir im Bett lag.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich herumzudrehen. Nach einigem hin und her gelang es mir schließlich. Forschend blickte ich auf den Langhaarigen. Er schlief noch immer, mein Gezappel hatte ihn scheinbar nicht geweckt. Und noch immer hatte er einen Arm um mich geschlungen.

Eine Weile lag ich einfach nur so da, dachte nach und betrachtete das Gesicht des Schlafenden. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Meine Pläne für die Flucht waren wirklich nicht sehr ausgereift gewesen. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was ich denn tun sollte, wenn sie mir tatsächlich gelang. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich nie damit gerechnet, das ich es wirklich schaffen würde. Und falls doch, das es sowieso nirgendwo einen Ort gäbe, wo ich vor den OZ sicher wäre.

Aber das Unglaubliche war geschehen. Ich hatte einen sicheren Ort gefunden. Hier, auf diesem Planeten, dessen Bewohner Musik machen konnten, war ich garantiert in Sicherheit. Selbst wenn die OZ diesen Planeten jemals entdecken sollten, so würden sich diese Menschen mit Leichtigkeit vor den Jägern verteidigen können.

Und doch gab es noch so vieles, was ich rausfinden mußte. Da war zum einen das seltsame Verhalten des Jägers. Aus welchem Grund nur hatte er gestern – war es gestern gewesen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung – seinen Angriff abgebrochen? Und wie waren diese Menschen in der Lage ihre Stimmen so zu manipulieren, dass sie singen konnten? Diese Frage interessierte mich wirklich brennend. Wieder diese Neugier, die mich immer vorantreibt.

Doch vor allem anderen wollte ich mehr über den langhaarigen Mann erfahren, der hier neben mir im Bett lag. Offensichtlich hatte er sich um mich gekümmert, nachdem ich zusammengebrochen war – sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier neben ihm liegen.

Und warum lag ich überhaupt neben ihm? Wieso lag ich nicht allein in einem eigenen Bett? War das vielleicht so eine Art Brauch hier? Ich meine, es machte mir nichts aus, mit ihm ein Lager zu teilen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ich fühlte mich seltsam sicher und beschützt. So hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt – seit meiner Zeit im Hort nicht mehr. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann hatte ich mich nichtmal dort so sicher gefühlt wie jetzt hier. Es störte mich also nicht im geringsten, dass Bett mit dem Langhaarigen zu teilen. Aber es interessierte mich trotzdem sehr, den Grund zu erfahren.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über sein Gesicht wandern. Gestern hatte ich ihn gar nicht richtig sehen können – erst war ich zu weit weg gewesen, dann hatte das Licht hinter ihm mich zu sehr geblendet. Aber jetzt konnte ich ihn in Ruhe betrachten. Ein herzförmiges Gesicht, eine zierliche Stupsnase, lange Wimpern die dunkle Schatten auf seine Wangen warfen. Jeder einzelne dieser Gesichtszüge wirkte zart, fast feminin, doch trotzdem ließen sie ihren Besitzer in ihrer Gesamtheit keineswegs weiblich wirken. Ich war fasziniert.

Ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und atmete gleichmäßig. Die langen Ponyfransen, die ihm gestern in die Augen gefallen waren, waren jetzt zur Seite gerutscht. Ich bedauerte es wirklich, das diese Augen geschlossen waren. Ich hätte zu gern seine Augenfarbe gesehen. Alles was ich wußte, seine Augen waren erstaunlich groß.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf diesen unglaublich langen Zopf, der immer noch halb um mich gewickelt war. Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und strich behutsam darüber. Wie weich er sich anfühlte! Ich warf einen schnellen Blick in das Gesicht des Langhaarigen, doch er hatte sich nicht gerührt – und auch sein Griff um mich war nicht lockerer geworden.

Dadurch beruhigt wurde ich mutiger und nahm den Zopf ganz in die Hand. Fasziniert ließ ich den langen Strang durch meine Finger gleiten, spielte damit und bewunderte ihn. Ich hatte noch niemals jemanden mit derartig langem Haar gesehen. Hatte es vielleicht irgendeine kulturelle Bedeutung das der junge Mann sein Haar so lang trug? Es konnte nicht einfach nur eine Modeerscheinung sein, denn alle Männer die ich sonst gesehen hatte, hatten ihr Haar sehr viel kürzer getragen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich mit dem Zopf beschäftigte, ich war so vertieft in meine Gedanken das ich jegliches Zeitgefühl vergaß. Doch plötzlich fiel mir auf, das die tiefen Atemzüge, die ich die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte, nicht mehr so tief waren. Erschrocken hob ich den Blick – und sah direkt in die geöffneten Augen des Langhaarigen.

Violett! Das war mein erster Gedanke. Seine Augen waren violett! Ich war so versunken in diese Feststellung, das ich ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Er war der erste, der den Blick abwandte. Er sah kurz nach unten auf meine Hand, die immer noch seinen Zopf festhielt, dann sah er wieder hoch und lächelte mich amüsiert an.

Schnell ließ ich den Zopf los. Wie konnte ich nur! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Vielleicht wollte er nicht, das irgend jemand einfach so sein Haar berührte! Und was wenn ich soeben irgendein kulturelles Tabu gebrochen hatte? Ich spürte wie ich leicht rot anlief. Den Langhaarigen schien das allerdings noch mehr zu amüsieren, denn jetzt gluckste er leicht.

Verlegen versuchte ich von ihm wegzurücken. Doch offenbar war ich erschöpfter als ich gedacht hatte, denn ich konnte mich nicht aus seinem Griff winden. Vielleicht war ich ja doch krank, denn ich konnte mich noch gut erinnern, das ich gestern einfach so eine Sicherheitskette hatte zerbrechen können. Möglich zwar das mir das Adrenalin zusätzliche Kräfte verliehen hatte, aber ich mußte dennoch um einiges stärker sein als die Menschen hier auf diesem Planeten, schließlich wurden wir seit Dutzenden von Generationen speziell auf Stärke gezüchtet.

Der Langhaarige schien mein Unbehagen zu bemerken, denn er ließ mich endlich los und sofort rückte ich ein Stück von ihm ab. So sicher und geborgen ich mich auch fühlte, so konnte ich dennoch nicht abstreiten, das ich mich jetzt auch äußerst unbehaglich fühlte.

Der Langhaarige stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf und sah lächelnd auf mich hinab. „Guten Morgen," sagte er. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ich blickte ihn lange an. Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Gut? Das wäre eine Lüge, denn ich fühlte mich definitiv nicht gut. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich verstärkt, und auch das Schwächegefühl war nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Der Langhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Kannst du mich verstehen?" fragte er mich.

Ich nickte. Sofort begann er wieder zu lächeln. „Das ist gut. Mein Name ist Duo. Duo Maxwell. Wie heißt du?"

„Heero," antwortete ich zögernd.

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Nur Heero?"

Ich nickte.

„In Ordnung, nur Heero," er grinste noch breiter, dann sah er mich abwartend an.

Ich starrte verunsichert zurück. Was sollte ich tun? Was sagen? Irgendwie mußte ich ihn dazu bekommen, mich hierzubehalten. Wenn er mich wegschickte, dann könnte ich nichts mehr in Erfahrung bringen. Und ich würde ihn nicht mehr beschützen können.

Denn ich machte mir nichts vor; ich wußte zwar nicht, warum der Jäger gestern auf einmal so friedlich geworden war, aber mir war klar, daß das nicht ewig andauern würde. Was wenn der Jäger auf einmal wieder aktiv werden und den jungen Mann – Duo – angreifen würde? Wenn er ihn verletzen würde? Es wäre meine Schuld. Ich hatte den Jäger hierher geführt, also war er meine Verantwortung.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, was geschehen ist?" fragte mich Duo.

„Ich... ich habe das Bewußtsein verloren..." sagte ich leise.

Duo nickte. „Weißt du warum? Du hast wirklich schlimm ausgesehen – und nimm es mir nicht übel, du siehst jetzt auch noch nicht besser aus. Was ist passiert? Woher hast du all diese Verletzungen? Hattest du einen Unfall? Woher kommst du? Sollen wir irgend jemand benachrichtigen? Deine Familie? Irgendwelche Freunde?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Duos Redeschwall hatte mich geradezu überwältigt. Welche dieser Fragen sollte ich zuerst beantworten? Konnte ich überhaupt eine dieser Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Wohl eher nicht. Wie würde Duo wohl auf die Aussage reagieren, ich hätte mir die Verletzungen bei einem Absturz mit einem Raumschiff zugezogen?

Doch Duo wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Er lächelte entschuldigend und meinte, „Tut mir leid, ich hab dich wohl total überrumpelt. Das ist so eine Angewohnheit von mir. Denk dir nichts dabei. Wie wär's mit Frühstück, du bist sicher hungrig, und danach können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten, in Ordnung?"

Frühstück! Wie zur Bestätigung von Duos Frage knurrte mein Magen laut. Ich hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, und allein die Aussicht auf etwas eßbares ließ mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Ich nickte.

„Klasse!" rief Duo aus, setzte sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Dann stand er auf und ich konnte ihn zum ersten Mal in Ruhe von oben bis unten betrachten. Er trug eine kurze, weite Hose die mit einer Art elastischem Band um seine Mitte oben gehalten wurde. Außerdem trug er noch ein Hemd aus einem weichen Stoff, auf dem scheinbar irgendwas geschrieben stand, aber ich konnte die Schrift nicht lesen. Mein Translator ließ mich zwar die Sprache dieser Menschen hier verstehen, aber deshalb konnte ich natürlich trotzdem nicht deren Schrift lesen oder schreiben.

Dann drehte Duo sich um und reckte und streckte sich. Dabei hob sich das Hemd ein wenig und ich konnte einen Blick auf seinen Bauchnabel erhaschen. Ich stutzte und sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich, in Duos Bauchnabel blitzte etwas silbernes. War das Schmuck? Was auch immer es war, es machte mich neugierig. Doch bevor ich es genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, oder gar erkennen konnte, worum es sich bei der dunklen Zeichnung rund um den Bauchnabel handelte, senkte Duo seine Arme wieder und das Hemd verdeckte das kleine silberne Ding und die Zeichnung wieder.

„Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück," sagte Duo, dann verschwand er aus der Zimmertür. Ich blinzelte wieder verwirrt. Dann setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf und lehnte mich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Neugierig ließ ich meinen Blick genauer durch das Zimmer wandern.

Außer der Tür durch die Duo soeben verschwunden war und die sich in der Wand links von mir befand gab es noch eine weitere Tür in diesem Zimmer, direkt gegenüber vom Bett, doch sie war geschlossen, so dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Rechts neben dem Bett war ein großes Fenster, durch das Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer fielen. Die Wand neben der geschlossenen Tür war verspiegelt, und es sah so aus, als wären diese Spiegel eine Art Schiebetüren. Ein weiterer Durchgang?

Links neben dem Bett stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem etliche Sachen herumlagen, Papier, Stifte, Bücher und andere Dinge, die ich nicht kannte. Auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch lagen einige Kleidungsstücke. Sie sahen so aus, als wären sie nach dem Ausziehen einfach hastig dorthin geworfen worden. Und überall an der Wand zogen sich Regale entlang, die voller Bücher standen. Sogar über dem Bett, hoch genug das man bequem darin sitzen konnte, war ein Regal angebracht.

Bewahrten diese Menschen etwa ihre Information tatsächlich noch auf diese altmodische Art und Weise auf? Bücher waren mir nichts unbekanntes, obwohl ich nur selten welche zu sehen bekommen hatte. Die OZ benutzten keine Bücher mehr, ihre Informationen waren alle irgendwo gespeichert, und wenn man irgendetwas lesen wollte, dann lud man sich die entsprechenden Dateien auf ein Lesepad herab. Aber J hatte einige alte Bücher besessen, Antiquitäten und äußerst kostbar. Und so hatte auch ich welche zu sehen bekommen, auch wenn ich sie natürlich niemals hatte anfassen dürfen.

Ich nahm eines der Bücher, das neben mir auf einem Nachtkästchen lag in die Hand und blätterte es durch. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich wäre in der Lage, diese seltsamen Zeichen und Symbole zu entziffern, die ich auf den Seiten erkennen konnte. Es wäre sicher aufschlußreich gewesen zu erfahren, was Duo interessierte.

„... das sein, Duo?" hörte ich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme stöhnen, „Ich schwöre, wenn du mich noch einmal mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holst, dann erwürge ich dich höchstpersönlich."

„Ja, ja, schon klar," antwortete Duo, scheinbar nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von der Morddrohung, „Aber erstens ist es nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht und zweitens ist unser Gast aufgewacht. Ich dachte mir, daß du ihn sicher sehen willst."

Im nächsten Moment spazierte Duo auch schon wieder ins Zimmer, gefolgt von der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ich ebenfalls auf der Bühne gesehen hatte. Sie hatte eine lange Hose und ein Hemd an, die aus dem selben Material zu bestehen schienen, wie Duos Hemd. In ihrer Hand trug sie eine schwarze Tasche. Sie murmelte etwas von „Verdammte Frühaufsteher," aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie richtig verstanden hatte.

Dann trat sie neben mich an das Bett, setzte ihre Tasche ab und lächelte mich kurz an. „Hallo," sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang deutlich freundlicher als eben noch, „Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es dir besser?"

Ich warf Duo einen verunsicherten Blick zu, dann zuckte ich leicht mit den Schultern. Offensichtlich hatte Duo meinen Blick zu deuten gewußt, denn er sagte, „Keine Sorge, Lu ist Ärztin. Sie möchte dich nur untersuchen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens nickte ich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese Untersuchung wirklich zulassen sollte – was wenn sie etwas bemerkte? Das wäre gerade mein Glück, wenn sich diese Menschen in mehr als nur ihrer Fähigkeit zu singen von mir unterschieden. Und außerdem war mir auch aus anderen Gründen ein bisschen mulmig wegen der Untersuchung. Erstens einmal kannte ich keine menschlichen Ärzte – wenn einer der Sklaven krank war, dann kümmerte sich normalerweise ein OZ-Arzt um ihn – mal ganz davon abgesehen, das wir sowieso so gut wie nie krank wurden. Und die Medizin der OZ war mit Sicherheit sehr viel weiter fortgeschritten als hier auf diesem Planeten. Ich hatte also keine Ahnung, was mich jetzt erwarten würde.

Und zweitens ließ mich das Wort 'untersuchen' sofort an J denken. Und was er mir und Trowa im Laufe der Jahre, in denen er uns als Laborratten missbraucht hatte so alles angetan hatte. Aber ich hatte auch kaum eine andere Wahl. Ich fühlte mich immer noch nicht gut, und falls ich tatsächlich krank sein sollte, so wäre es sicher besser, wenn ich es früher als später erfahren würde.

Die Frau lächelte mich an und sagte, „Mein Name ist Lucrezia Noin, aber alle – außer einer gewissen Person – " sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Duo, der nur unschuldig grinste, „ – nennen mich Noin. Wie heißt du?" Dann setzte sie sich neben mich aufs Bett und zog eine Art Schlauch aus ihrer Tasche. Der Schlauch war in der Mitte gegabelt und hatte drei Enden, von denen sie sich zwei in die Ohren steckte. Am anderen Ende befand sich eine runde, silberne Scheibe, die sie kurz anhauchte und mir dann auf die Brust setzte.

Ich blickte ihr verwundert zu. Ich hatte so etwas noch niemals gesehen. Offenbar wurde dieses Gerät dazu benutzt, im ins Innere des Körpers zu lauschen. Eine sehr simple, aber dennoch effektive Methode. Ich sah ihr neugierig zu.

Offensichtlich war Noin zufrieden mit dem was sie hörte, denn sie setzte das Gerät ab, nahm mein Handgelenk in die Hand und fühlte meinen Puls. Sie sah mich abwartend an, und mir fiel ein, das ich ihr noch immer nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Heero," sagte ich.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur Heero?" stellte sie mir die selbe Frage wie Duo vorher. Bevor ich ihr antworten konnte, mischte sich Duo ins Gespräch.

„Jep, nur Heero," sagte er und warf sich bäuchlings auf das Bett. „So wie Madonna." Er grinste breit. Noin warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und gluckste leise. Ich warf den beiden irritierte Blicke zu. Wer oder was war ein Madonna? Und was war daran so lustig?

Inzwischen hatte Noin meine Hand wieder losgelassen und tastete jetzt meinen Brustkorb ab. Ich sog zischend die Luft ein. Sie warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, aber es muß sein. Du hast Glück gehabt, die Rippen sind zwar gebrochen, aber sie haben sich nicht verschoben und irgendwelche inneren Organe punktiert. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile wehtun, aber sie sollten ohne Probleme wieder zusammenwachsen."

Duo grinste fröhlich, und auch ich war erleichtert. Nicht nur das Noin nichts bemerkt hatte, sondern sie hatte mir auch versichert, das ich früher oder später wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Doch seltsamerweise sah sie nicht so zufrieden aus.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann holte sie eine kleine Lampe aus ihrer Tasche und leuchtete mir in die Augen. Ich zuckte zurück und mußte stark blinzeln. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wozu das wohl gut sein sollte, doch was immer Noin auch hatte erfahren wollen, das Ergebnis schien sie zu verwirren, denn sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und runzelte wieder die Stirn.

„Heero," begann sie, zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort, „Ich muß dich das fragen, auch wenn es dir vielleicht unangenehm ist. Nimmst du irgendwelche Drogen?"

Ich starrte sie überrascht an. Drogen?

„Drogen?" hörte ich wie ein Echo Duo fragen. „Wieso willst du das wissen, Lu?"

„Nun, du erinnerst dich sicher in was für einem Zustand er heute Nacht war, Duo," erwiderte Noin.

Duo riß die Augen weit auf und sagte, „Oh."

Ich blickte fragend von einem zum anderen. Drogen? Was für ein Zustand? Was war mit mir losgewesen?

Noin blickte mich wieder an. „Nun?" fragte sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Drogen," sagte ich.

„Hm," machte Noin und runzelte die Stirn. Langsam wurde ich unruhig.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt.

„Du hattest heute Nacht ein paar seltsame Symptome – sie wirkten fast wie Entzugserscheinungen. Aber jetzt ist davon nichts mehr zu merken," sagte Noin. „Keine Erweiterung der Pupillen, sie reagieren völlig normal. Und auch sonst kann ich keine Anzeichen für Drogenmißbrauch erkennen."

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte noch niemals in meinem Leben Drogen genommen – zumindest nicht freiwillig. Was J mir und Trowa ab und zu eingeflößt hatte stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber auch das war in den letzten Monaten nicht vorgekommen. Und in den letzten Tagen hatte ich sowieso fast gar nichts zu mir genommen. Allerdings fühlte ich mich schon eine ganze Weile nicht so gut – es hatte bereits auf dem Schiff begonnen. Vielleicht brütete ich ja tatsächlich irgendeine Krankheit aus.

Oder es war einfach nur der Hunger – vielleicht würde es reichen, wenn ich endlich mal wieder etwas richtiges essen würde. Wie auf Kommando meldete sich mein Magen wieder und knurrte laut. Duo lachte kurz auf und auch Noin schmunzelte. Ich wurde leicht rot.

„In Ordnung," sagte Noin und erhob sich, „So wie es aussieht geht es unserem Gast ganz gut." Sie bückte sich, hob ihre Tasche hoch und wandte sich zum gehen. „Aber Heero," sie blieb an der Tür stehen und wandte sich nochmal an mich, „Sollte irgendwas sein, sei es das du dich nicht gut fühlst oder so, sag mir bitte gleich Bescheid, ok?" Und damit verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieb nur Duo, der immer noch bäuchlings, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt auf dem Bett lag und mich amüsiert anfunkelte. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ok, dann sollten wir dich mal füttern, oder?" sagte Duo und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann sprang er energiegeladen vom Bett und näherte sich der verspiegelten Wand. Mit einem Ruck schob er einen Teil der Wand beiseite und bestätigte so meine Vermutung einer Schiebetür. Das dahinter liegende kleine Zimmer wurde offensichtlich zum aufbewahren von Kleidung benutzt.

Duo spazierte hinein, murmelte leise vor sich hin und wühlte in etlichen Schubladen. „Du hast doch ungefähr dieselbe Größe wie ich, oder Hee-chan?" rief er und ich blinzelte verwirrt. Hee-chan? Meinte er damit mich? Offensichtlich schon, denn er steckte den Kopf aus dem Schrank und blickte mich fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, ob wir die selbe Größe hatten oder nicht. Ich mußte am Abend zuvor wirklich erschöpft gewesen sein, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen war.

Doch Duo schien das nicht zu stören. „Na macht nichts, wird schon ungefähr passen," rief er und verschwand wieder im Schrank. Nach einer Weile kam er heraus und legte mir einen Stapel Kleidung auf das Bett.

„Ähm..." druckste Duo herum und zum ersten Mal schien er um Worte verlegen zu sein. „Wenn du willst kannst du die Sachen behalten. Als Entschädigung... Also ich meine, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte ich habe deine Sachen ein bißchen... hm... beschädigt... als ich dich gestern ausgezogen hab." Eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, das ich nicht mehr J's Hausuniform trug. Ich blickte an mir hinab und bemerkte, das ich genauso eine lockere Hose trug wie Duo auch. Und auf dem Boden, neben dem Bett lagen einige Fetzen, die mich von der Farbe her stark an den Anzug erinnerten, den ich gestern getragen hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," wiederholte Duo und jetzt war sein Gesicht völlig rot, „Aber ich wußte nicht, wie ich das Teil sonst aufkriegen soll. Da war kein Reißverschluß oder sowas in der Art. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht zu böse."

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Nein, ich war ihm nicht böse. Im Gegenteil, ich war überaus froh, nicht mehr in diesen Anzug schlüpfen zu müssen. Zum einen hatte ich ihn seit über einer Woche getragen, und dementsprechend schmutzig war er auch. Zum anderen war er ein Zeichen dafür, das ich J gehörte. Aber ich war jetzt frei und nichts würde mich dazu bringen, dieses Symbol der Sklaverei wieder anzuziehen.

Und wie konnte ich Duo überhaupt böse sein? Offensichtlich war dieser Planet technologisch noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, kein Wunder das er den Öffnungsmechanismus nicht erkannt hatte.

Duo grinste mich erleichtert an, dann schnappte er sich den zweiten Stapel Kleidung. „Dort drüben ist das Badezimmer," wandte er sich an mich und zeigte zu der zweiten, geschlossenen Tür. „Ich werde heute mal das große Bad auf dem Flur benutzen, damit du dir soviel Zeit lassen kannst wie du willst. Wenn du fertig bist, dann folge einfach dem Geruch." Er zwinkerte mir erneut zu, grinste zum Abschied und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ich seufzte einmal tief auf. So weit, so gut. Bis jetzt lief es ganz gut, keiner hatte irgendwelche Anstalten gemacht, mich rauszuwerfen. Vorsichtig schob ich die Beine über die Bettkante und stand dann langsam auf. Leicht schwankend blieb ich stehen, bis ich sicher war, das ich nicht gleich wieder umfallen würde. Dann bewegte ich mich langsam auf das Badezimmer zu.

Ich war wirklich gespannt. Ich hoffte nur, das die sanitären Einrichtungen auf diesem Planeten sich nicht allzusehr von denen unterschieden, die ich kannte. Das würde sonst zu einigen wirklich sehr peinlichen Momenten führen. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das Bad.

Ich kam in einen großen Raum, der hauptsächlich Weiß gefliest war. Nur die der Tür genau gegenüberliegende Wand war absolut in Schwarz gehalten, was einen wirklich faszinierenden Eindruck schuf. An der schwarzen Wand befand sich ein Spiegel, allerdings war es ein dunkler Spiegel, nicht so hell und klar wie die verspiegelte Schrankwand. Direkt unter dem Spiegel befand sich ein Becken aus Metall, und als ich mich ihm näherte, erkannte ich das es wohl ein Waschbecken sein mußte, denn es befand sich eine Art Wasserhahn mit Hebel daran.

Probeweise bewegte ich den Hebel ein wenig und stellte fest, wenn ich den Hebel nach oben drückte, kam Wasser aus dem Hahn in der Mitte. Bewegte ich den Hebel nach rechts, war das Wasser kalt, drehte ich ihn nach links, wurde es heiß. Simpel aber faszinierend.

An der Wand daneben konnte ich eine große, fast runde Wanne erkennen. Auch dort befand sich solch ein Wasserhahn. Gleich daneben war ein weiteres, sehr flaches Becken in den Boden eingelassen. Außerdem war um das Becken herum eine fast durchsichtige Plastikwand errichtet, die an einer Seite zu öffnen war, so dass man diese Kabine betreten konnte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wozu das wohl dienen könnte, deshalb beschloss ich, lieber die Finger davon zu lassen.

In einer Ecke fand ich schließlich, wovon ich hoffte das es die Toilette war. Ich mußte nämlich inzwischen wirklich dringend, und ich wollte nicht unbedingt Duo fragen müssen, wo sich die Toilette befand. Ich mußte ihn ja schließlich nicht gerade gleich am Anfang mit der Nase darauf stoßen, das ich nicht von diesem Planeten stammte.

Ich näherte mich der Einrichtung. Es sah aus wie eine Art runder Stuhl, auf dem sich ein Deckel befand. Ich hob den Deckel hoch und sah, das es ebenfalls eine Art Becken war, in dem ein wenig Wasser stand. Ich beäugte die Einrichtung und kam zu dem Schluß, dass man sich da wohl draufsetzte, um sein Geschäft zu verrichten. Und nachdem ich ein bißchen rumprobiert und ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt hatte, fand ich auch heraus, wie man hinterher hinter sich sauber machte.

Erleichtert benutzt ich die Einrichtung, danach versuchte ich so gut es ging am Waschbecken mit Hilfe eines der Tücher, die daneben hingen den Dreck von einer Woche abzuspülen und mir so ein wieder halbwegs menschliches Aussehen zu verleihen. Die große Wanne wollte ich nicht benutzen – erstens wusste ich nicht, ob es Duo überhaupt recht sein würde, und zweitens hatte ich mich noch niemals auf diese Art und Weise gesäubert. Bei den OZ säuberten sich die Sklaven mit Schallduschen. Ein richtiges Bad mit Wasser zählte als großer Luxus und stand demnach nur den OZ zu. Anschließend ging ich wieder hinaus in das Schlafzimmer.

Vor dem Bett blieb ich stehen und beäugte die dort liegende Kleidung kritisch. Hoffentlich fand ich heraus, wie man diese korrekt anlegte. Ich hob eines der Stücke hoch und entdeckte, das es ein ähnliches Hemd war, wie das das Duo vorhin getragen hatte. Froh schlüpfte ich hinein und nach einem falschen Versuch, bei dem ich mich fast erwürgte, fand ich sogar heraus, wo vorne und wo hinten war. Dann wandte ich mich der Hose zu, die auf dem Bett lag.

Sie war in einem dunklen Blau gehalten. Der Stoff fühlte sich ziemlich rauh und steif an, und ich war mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich bequem sein konnte. Aber ich hatte nichts anderes anzuziehen, und so wollte ich nicht pingelig sein.

Konzentriert wandte ich mich dem Schließmechanismus zu. Er bestand aus zwei Reihen Metallzähne, die sich am Rande der Öffnung gegenüberstanden, und ganz oben wurde die Öffnung mit einem Knopf geschlossen. Den Knopf bewältigte ich schnell, aber bis ich herausfand, wie genau die Metallzähne zu schließen waren, das dauerte ein bißchen länger.

Als ich schließlich dahinterkam, betätigte ich ihn ein paarmal fasziniert. Wenn man den kleinen Hebel nach oben zog, dann schlossen sich die Metallzähne ineinander, so dass kein Loch mehr zu sehen war. Fuhr man den kleinen Hebel nach unten, so öffneten sie sich wieder. Man konnte es immer und immer wieder machen. Es war fast wie die molekulare Verschmelzung, die die OZ für ihre Kleidung benutzten – nur natürlich auf einem etwas primitiveren Niveau.

Dann schickte ich mich an, die Hose anzuziehen. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich die kurze Hose vorher ausziehen sollte, entschied mich dann aber dafür, sie lieber anzulassen. Sie fühlte sich sehr angenehm auf der Haut an, und ich war nicht wirklich wild darauf, den rauhen Stoff der Hose direkt an meiner Haut zu spüren. Ich zog die Hose hoch, betätigte den Schließmechanismus und stellte fest, das Duo Recht gehabt hatte. Die Kleidung passte mir wirklich gut.

Dann entdeckte ich noch etwas auf dem Bett, was vorher von der Hose verdeckt gewesen war. Zwei kleine Stoffteile lagen dort, und bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte ich fest, das sie die ungefähr Form von Füßen hatten. Ich sah hinab auf meine nackten Zehen und nickte verstehend. Es machte durchaus Sinn. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und nach einigen Versuchen gelang es mir, die Teile richtig anzuziehen. Ich blickte mich suchend um und entdeckte meine Stiefel schließlich halb unter dem Bett.

Schnell zog ich sie an, dann ging ich zögernd aus dem Zimmer. Ich blieb stehen und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Wo sollte ich jetzt hingehen? Duo hatte gesagt, ich sollte einfach dem Geruch folgen. Also schnupperte ich probeweise. Und tatsächlich, ein wirklich köstlicher Duft lag in der Luft! Weiterhin schnuppernd ging ich die Treppe hinab und folgte diesem Duft.


	5. Kapitel 5

„Sprache"

‚Gedanken'

/Zeichensprache/

* * *

**Kapitel 5  
**_Heero POV_

Immer meiner Nase folgend gelangte ich schließlich in einen Raum, der wohl die Küche sein musste. Obwohl es auf J's Anwesen keine Küche gab, so wusste ich doch, wie eine solche aussah. Jedenfalls sah ich Duo an einer Art Tisch stehen, in der Hand eine Art flachen Topf mit langem Stiel, in dem etwas wirklich gut riechendes brutzelte. Ich blieb in der Tür stehen und betrachtete die Szene neugierig.

Ich hatte noch niemals vorher gesehen, wie Nahrung auf 'natürliche' Art und Weise zubereitet wurde – auf J's Anwesen hatte es nur Nahrungsreplikatoren gegeben. Aber bei den OZ gab es einige, die selbstzubereitetes Essen dem replizierten vorzogen, da es angeblich besser schmeckte – J gehörte nicht dazu, und ich selbst hatte deshalb in dieser Hinsicht noch keine Erfahrung gemacht, denn das einzige Mal, als ich eine Küche zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war als J Trowa und mich mit zu dieser Konferenz mitgenommen hatte. Und damals hatten wir beide weder zusehen, wie dort etwas zubereitet wurde, noch davon kosten dürfen. Deshalb konnte ich nicht sagen, ob es wirklich stimmte. Ob J das replizierte Essen tatsächlich besser schmeckte oder ob es ihn im Grunde gar nicht kümmerte, wußte ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht die Geduld darauf zu warten, bis das Essen zubereitet wurde – oder wollte nicht extra Sklaven deswegen beschäftigen.

Aber wie auch immer, nun hatte ich die Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal zu erleben, wie Essen zubereitet wurde. Ich hoffte nur, der Geschmack der Menschen hier würde sich nicht zu sehr von dem unterscheiden, was ich kannte. Andererseits, ich hatte inzwischen schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen, das ich wahrscheinlich alles ohne zu fragen verschlingen würde.

Duo schien meine Gegenwart zu spüren, denn er drehte sich um und schenkte mir ein fröhliches Lächeln.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern, komm ruhig rein, Heero," rief er und winkte mir mit dem Holzlöffel zu, den er in einer Hand hielt und mit dem er bis jetzt in seinem Kochgerät gerührt hatte.

Zögernd trat ich ein. Duo lächelte mich immer noch an, dann ließ er seinen Blick langsam über mich wandern. Von oben nach unten, und dann wieder nach oben. Mich überkam ein seltsames Gefühl bei diesem Blick. Ich spürte wie das Blut in mein Gesicht lief und mein Magen flatterte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Hunger, der sich da wieder meldete. Wieso allerdings mein Gesicht so heiß wurde, konnte ich nicht erklären, allerdings hatte ich auch noch niemals zuvor so lange gehungert. Vielleicht war das einfach eines der üblichen Symptome?

Duos unglaublich violetter Blick traf schließlich wieder auf meinen, und sein Lächeln veränderte sich leicht. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie genau es sich veränderte, oder warum es so anders wirkte, aber auf einmal sah Duo anders aus. Strahlender. Und sein Blick bekam etwas hungriges.

Offenbar hatte Duo auch schon längere Zeit nichts mehr gegessen, genau wie ich, wie mich mein knurrender Magen in diesem Moment erinnerte. Duo hörte das Knurren ebenfalls, denn sofort war wieder das vertraute, fröhliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Setz dich doch," sagte er, deutete auf den Tisch in der Mitte und wandte sich wieder der Zubereitung des Essens zu.

Ich ging zum Tisch hinüber, zog einen der Stühle hervor und setzte mich vorsichtig hin. Und beobachtete weiter Duo. Dieser wandte sich soeben vom Herd ab und ging zu einem großen, weißen Schrank, so daß ich den Herd zum ersten Mal genauer betrachten konnte. Er sah natürlich ganz anders aus als die der OZ, aber ich erkannte dennoch sofort, worum es sich handelte.

Die Oberfläche war dunkel und schien aus irgendeinem sehr glatten Material zu bestehen. Vielleicht Glas? Auf diesem glatten Oberflächenmaterial waren vier runde Kreise aufgemalt, von denen zwei rot leuchteten. Auf diesen leuchtenden roten Kreisen standen zwei dieser flachen Töpfe. In einem der Töpfe brutzelte eine gelblich-weiße Masse, von der ich nicht sagen konnte, was sie war – aber was auch immer, es roch gut. Im anderen musste Fleisch braten, wie ich vom Geruch her erkannte, auch wenn ich noch niemals Fleisch in dieser Form gesehen hatte. Und noch ein anderer, sehr aromatischer Geruch hing in der Luft, aber ich konnte dessen Quelle nicht ausmachen.

Duo hatte inzwischen den weißen Schrank geöffnet und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Ein Schwall kühler Luft entwich dem Schrank und driftete bis zu mir. Ich blickte erstaunt hinüber. Offensichtlich wurde das Innere des Schrankes auf irgendeine Art und Weise kühl gehalten. Was durchaus Sinn machte, wenn man das Essen aus frischen Nahrungsmitteln zubereitete. So würden die Lebensmittel länger haltbar sein.

„Ißt du gern Joghurt, Heero?" fragte Duo mich, ohne seinen Kopf aus dem gekühlten Schrank zu nehmen. Als ich nicht sofort antwortete – woher sollte ich wissen, ob ich gerne Joghurt aß oder nicht, wenn ich nicht einmal wußte, was Joghurt überhaupt war? – drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte mich über die Schulter fragend an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Solang ich nicht wußte, wer oder was ein Joghurt war, würde ich es nicht essen.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Inhalt des kühlen Schrankes zu. Er holte einige Dinge heraus und brachte sie zum Tisch, wo er sie abstellte. Danach holte er Geschirr, Teller, Tassen und Besteck für mehrere Personen hervor und legte vor jeden Stuhl ein Gedeck. Und die ganze Zeit über summte er vor sich hin.

Als ich das Summen zum ersten Mal wahrnahm, erschrak ich mich ziemlich. Schließlich wußte ich erst nicht, wo es herkam. Als dann Duo aus dem weißen Schrank auftauchte, erkannte ich, das er diese Töne produzierte. Sofort schimpfte ich mich einen Narren. Natürlich kamen diese Töne von Duo! Schließlich war er der einzige hier im Raum, der Singen konnte!

Aber das Summen hörte sich doch ganz anders an, als der Gesang des Vorabends. Nicht unangenehm, aber doch irgendwie gedämpfter. Und trotz allem sehr melodisch. Ich löste meinen Blick keine Sekunde von Duo.

Plötzlich hob dieser seinen Kopf und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarrte. Sofort überzog wieder eines dieser breiten, freundlichen Lächeln sein Gesicht. Und wie jedes Mal, traf es mich völlig überraschend. Ich glaube, ich hatte noch niemals zuvor einen Menschen gesehen, der so viel lächelte. Der so viel Lebensfreude ausstrahlte.

Ich spürte erneut, wie ich leicht errötete und wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich verstand einfach nicht, was mit mir los war. Warum ich immer so seltsam reagierte. So kannte ich mich gar nicht – und das verunsicherte mich noch mehr, als ich sowieso schon war.

Um mich abzulenken betrachtete ich das Geschirr und das Besteck vor mir. Den Teller und die Tasse erkannte ich sofort, denn schließlich, wie viele verschiedene Formen kann es schon geben, um als Behälter für Flüssigkeiten oder Nahrung zu dienen? Auch das Messer war kein Problem, ein Messer ist ein Messer, auch da gibt es keine großartigen Möglichkeiten, das Design zu variieren.

Neben dem Messer entdeckte ich ein anderes Gerät, es war etwa so lang wie das Messer, nur war es am oberen Ende leicht gebogen und hatte vier lange, dünne Spitzen. Ich dachte ein wenig nach und kam zu dem Schluß, das es wohl dazu benutzt wurde, um Nahrung aufzuheben, ohne diese in die Finger nehmen zu müssen. Ich hoffte nur, das ich mir bei Duo abschauen konnte, für welche Nahrung man dieses Gerät benutzte und für welche nicht.

Neben der Tasse lag ein kleiner Löffel (genau, ihr habt es erraten, auch hier gibt es nicht wirklich viele Variationsmöglichkeiten), doch wozu ich diesen brauchen sollte, war mir nicht ganz klar. Für die Tasse? Sicherlich war diese doch eher dazu gedacht, die Flüssigkeit direkt daraus zu trinken, oder? Und der Teller war ebenfalls nicht tief genug, um irgendeine flüssige Nahrung aufzunehmen. Wozu also brauchte ich einen Löffel? Aber ich würde es sicherlich schon noch herausfinden.

Duo schien inzwischen fertig zu sein mit seinen Vorbereitungen, denn er lehnte sich mit der Hüfte leicht an eines der niedrigen Schränkchen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und richtete seinen Blick erwartungsvoll auf die Tür. Ich folgte seinem Blick, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Ich blickte stirnrunzelnd zurück zu Duo.

Er musste meinen verwirrten Blick wohl bemerkt haben, denn er grinste mich kurz an, dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Wirst es gleich sehen. Die beiden sind so pünktlich wie die Uhr. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins."

In diesem Moment betrat der blonde junge Mann, den ich am Vorabend ebenfalls auf der Bühne gesehen hatte, den Raum.

„Guten Morgen!" rief er fröhlich und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Hm, das riecht lecker." Er schnupperte probeweise in der Luft. „Rührei? Und Würstchen und Speck? Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?" fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bevor Duo noch antworten konnte, betrat erneut jemand den Raum, und zwar der junge Mann mit dem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar. Wie auch gestern trug er es zu einem festen, kleinen Zopf im Nacken gebunden. Er brummte nur ein leises „Guten Morgen," und ließ sich fast mürrisch auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Duo näherte sich dem Tisch. „Müde, Fei?" grinste er.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und funkelte Duo an. „Natürlich bin ich müde. Ich hab alles in allem vielleicht höchstens vier bis fünf Stunden geschlafen. Wie sollte ich da nicht müde sein? Und mein Name ist Wufei."

„Wieso bist du dann nicht einfach im Bett geblieben?" fragte Duo, griff sich eine Kanne aus Glas, in der sich eine schwarze Flüssigkeit befand und begann diese in die Tassen einzugießen.

„Und mir dieses Frühstück entgehen lassen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Duo grinste nur und schenkte auch ihm von dem schwarzen Gebräu ein. Dann wandte er sich meiner Tasse zu, stoppte aber kurz vorher.

„Daran hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht!" rief er und blickte mich an, „Trinkst du überhaupt Kaffee, Heero?"

Ich blickte verunsichert zurück. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt sagen sollte. Die Farbe des Getränks war nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend – ich bitte euch, schwarz! Andererseits schienen die anderen drei es ohne Probleme trinken zu wollen, und außerdem merkte ich, das es wirklich gut roch. Der aromatische Geruch, der mir schon vorher aufgefallen war und den ich nicht hatte einordnen können. Ich entschloss mich, es einfach zu wagen, deshalb nickte ich Duo zu.

Jetzt wandten sich auch die Blicke der anderen beiden mir zu. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum sie das nicht schon früher getan hatten. Ich konnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, das sie mich übersehen hatten als sie in die Küche gekommen waren. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie davon Abstand genommen, mich sofort mit Fragen zu bestürmen, und ich war ihnen wirklich dankbar dafür.

Doch jetzt schien der Zeitpunkt für die Fragen gekommen zu sein. Seltsamerweise war es der Blonde, der das Reden übernahm. Ich hätte ja eher gedacht, das es der Schwarzhaarige sein würde, schließlich blickte dieser ziemlich finster drein – zuerst hatte es mich etwas verunsichert, aber dann war mir eingefallen, dass dieser jeden so anblickte und dieser Blick nicht unbedingt mit mir etwas zu tun hatte.

„Hallo," sagte der Blonde und lächelte mich freundlich an, „Mein Name ist Quatre Raberba Winner und das hier ist Wufei Chang. Duo hast du ja offensichtlich schon kennengelernt. Und wer bist du?"

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich merkte wie ich mich sofort entspannte unter diesem freundlichen Lächeln. Nicht das ich mich in Duos Gegenwart unwohl gefühlt hatte, denn das hatte ich nicht, ich hatte mich wohl gefühlt wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Und auch sicher. Aber eben niemals entspannt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären sollte, aber irgendetwas an Duo ließ mich ständig so vieler Dinge bewusst sein – Entspannung war da einfach nicht möglich.

Quatre hingegen, er strahlte etwas so unschuldiges, etwas so liebenswürdiges aus, so dass man sich einfach sofort beruhigt fühlte. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich ihm alles anvertrauen konnte, das jedes meiner Geheimnisse bei ihm gut aufgehoben sein würde. Ich musste wirklich stark mit mir kämpfen um diesem Drang zu widerstehen.

Stattdessen sagte ich einfach nur, „Heero."

Quatre legte den Kopf leicht schief und blickte mich fragend an. „Nur Heero?" hakte er nach.

Ich war kurz davor genervt aufzustöhnen. Wieso nur fragte mich jeder hier diese Frage? Ok, inzwischen war es selbst mir klar geworden, das wohl die meisten der Menschen hier zwei Namen besaßen – Quatre hatte sogar drei! – auch wenn ich nicht so ganz verstand, wieso. Offensichtlich wurde ja immer nur einer der Namen benutzt, wozu diente also dieser zweite Name?

Aber mussten sie mich trotzdem dauernd fragen? Ich hätte mir ja auch einfach irgendeinen zweiten Namen ausdenken können, nur um dieser ewigen Fragerei zu entgehen, da ich aber nicht wusste, was dieser zweite Name überhaupt bedeutete, ließ ich es lieber. Nicht das ich am Ende irgendwie was falsch und mich dadurch erst recht verdächtig machen würde.

Als er merkte, das ich ihm nicht antworten, sondern ihn wahrscheinlich eher noch stundenlang einfach stumm anstarren würde, lächelte Quatre wieder.

„Nur Heero also, hm? So wie Cher?" fragte er und grinste leicht

Duo fing sofort an zu kichern und gluckste leise vor sich hin, und sogar Wufei konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Nur ich war wieder der einzige am Tisch, der den Scherz – denn es war offensichtlich, das es sich um so etwas handeln musste – nicht verstand. Doch was konnte ich schon tun, außer verwirrt auf meinen Teller zu starren?

Schließlich schien Duo mein Unbehagen aufzufallen, denn er hörte auf zu glucksen und sagte, „Genug, lasst den armen Heero in Ruhe." Dann stand er auf, nahm einen der flachen Töpfe vom Herd und kam zurück zum Tisch. Er begann damit, die gelbe Masse auf die verschiedenen Teller zu verteilen.

Bei mir angekommen blickte er mich fragend an. „Rührei?" fragte er.

Wieder nickte ich nur. Ich würde einfach alles nehmen, was auch die anderen nahmen. Essbar schien es auf jeden Fall zu sein, und ob es mir schmeckte oder nicht, würde ich schon früh genug herausfinden.

Als Duo schließlich fast den gesamten Inhalt der beiden flachen Töpfe verteilt hatte – offensichtlich ließ er einen Rest für Noin übrig, die sich uns nicht zum Essen anschloss – setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und wir alle begannen zu essen.

Ich hob vorsichtig meine Gabel – ich hatte gehört, wie Wufei das Gerät so genannt hatte – und beobachtet genau, was die anderen damit machten. Offensichtlich diente es dazu, die gelbe Masse – das Rührei – zu sich zu nehmen.

Zögernd hob ich etwas von dem Rührei zu meinem Mund und steckte es hinein. Und ich wurde angenehm überrascht. Es schmeckt wirklich gut! Und ich merkte, das außer dem wohl tierischen Produkt, das dem Gericht die allgemeine gelbe Farbe verlieh, auch noch Gemüse mit untergemischt worden war. Ich konnte kleine rote Stücke erkennen, glasige fast durchsichtige Stückchen und etwas größere, dunkelbraune Stücke, die eine wirklich interessante Form hatten. Eine Art dicker kleiner Stamm, auf dem ein rundes Oberteil saß, fast wie ein kleiner Hut. Aber alles davon schmeckte wirklich hervorragend.

Auch das Fleisch in dieser komischen Form schmeckte gut. Würstchen hatte Quatre sie genannt. Bei meinem ersten Bissen erkannte ich schnell, dass diese Form offensichtlich nicht natürlich war, sondern künstlich hergestellt wurde. Aber es schmeckte wie gesagt sehr gut, und ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich endlich mal wieder satt zu essen, um allzu sehr über die Herkunft des Essens nachzugrübeln.

Aber die größte Überraschung war wirklich der Kaffee. Ich hatte beobachtet, wie die anderen mit dem kleinen Löffel ein weißes Pulver in das Getränk schaufelten – Wufei und Quatre nur sehr wenig, Duo hingegen schien die halbe Dose des weißen Pulvers in seine Tasse schütten zu wollen. Als Quatre das sah, verdrehte er nur die Augen.

Da ich nicht wusste, was das für ein weißes Zeug war, folgte ich lieber Quatre und Wufeis Beispiel und nahm nur einen Löffel davon. Sollte ich es wollen, würde ich mir später immer noch etwas mehr davon nehmen können.

Außerdem goss Duo sich auch noch eine weiße Flüssigkeit aus einem hohen, eckigen Karton in das Getränk, was diesem eine sehr schöne, cremig braune Farbe verlieh. Da ich allerdings was das weiße Pulver anging schon Quatres Beispiel gefolgt war, beschloss ich auch was die weiße Flüssigkeit anging dasselbe zu machen. Und da Quatre nichts davon nahm, nahm ich auch nichts.

Nachdem ich dann umgerührt hatte nahm ich meinen ersten zögernden Schluck. Und riss meine Augen weit auf. Der Geschmack war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was ich kannte. Es schmeckte bitter, hatte aber dennoch einen leicht süßlichen Unterton. Und es war stark. Es hatte eine unglaublich belebende Wirkung. Ich war erstaunt, das ein solch starkes Aufputschmittel einfach so frei zugänglich war.

Eine Weile aßen wir relativ schweigend. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass Wufei mich erstaunt anblickte. Ich hörte auf zu essen und blickte erschrocken zurück. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Was sollte ich tun?

„Was ist los, Wuffles?" fragte Duo, dem unser Blickaustausch offenbar aufgefallen war.

Wufei schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich Duo zu. „Nichts. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, das es tatsächlich jemand gibt, der mehr essen kann als du."

Ich spürte schon wieder, wie ich rot anlief. Verdammt, das wurde hier langsam zur Gewohnheit. Doch glücklicherweise schienen Quatre und Duo das nicht so ernst zu nehmen, denn die beiden lachten bei diesen Worten nur auf und aßen einfach weiter.

Ich schloss mich ihnen an, versuchte aber jetzt, mich etwas zurückzuhalten. Schließlich wollte ich meine Gastgeber nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Und wer wusste, vielleicht konnten sie es sich gar nicht leisten, so viele Lebensmittel an mich zu verschwenden? Ich wollte mein Glück lieber nicht überstrapazieren.

Ich war ja immer noch erstaunt darüber, das noch immer keiner der drei mich gefragt hatte, was ich denn eigentlich von ihnen wollte. Und warum sie mich so offen und freundlich in ihr Haus aufgenommen hatten, mich, einen völlig Fremden.

Und als hätte ich es geahnt, sobald sie die Mahlzeit beendet hatten wandte Quatre sich wieder an mich.

„Also Heero," begann er, „Dir geht es wieder besser, ja?"

Ich nickte zögernd. Vielleicht hätte ich besser sagen sollen, das es mir nicht besser ginge, damit ich bleiben könnte, aber ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, die anderen anzulügen. Und nach einem Blick aus Quatres großen, unschuldigen Augen konnte ich es erst recht nicht.

„Warum bist du zusammengebrochen?"

Ich blickte mich schnell im Raum um. Ich war wieder etwas erstaunt, das Duo und Wufei es ausgerechnet dem jüngsten und unschuldigsten unter ihnen überließen, mich auszufragen, aber die beiden sahen so aus, als ob sie es voll und ganz Quatre überlassen würden. Also richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Bist du vielleicht krank? Irgendwas chronisches? Sollen wir deine Familie benachrichtigen?"

Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Nein," sagte ich, „Ich war nur erschöpft."

„Erschöpft?"

Verdammt. Das hätte ich vielleicht besser nicht sagen sollen. Aber ich war von der Vorstellung, dass sie irgendeine imaginäre Familie von mir suchen wollten so erschrocken, das ich ohne nachzudenken sofort mit der Wahrheit herausgeplatzt war.

„Warum warst du erschöpft?"

Ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich wagte es kaum, Quatre anzublicken, denn ich war mir sicher, nur ein Blick in dieses offene, unschuldige Gesicht und ich würde ihm alles erzählen.

„Noin hat mir erzählt, das du ein paar üble Prellungen hast, Heero."

Ich hob erstaunt meinen Kopf. Und auch Duo sah Quatre überrascht an. Offensichtlich war Noin nachdem sie mich untersucht hatte zu Quatre gegangen und hatte diesem davon berichtet.

„Hast du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, Heero?"

Schwierigkeiten? Oh ja, das konnte man durchaus sagen. Ich nickte zögernd.

„Bist du vor irgendwas auf der Flucht?"

Wieder nickte ich. Verdammt, dieser Quatre war echt ganz schön hartnäckig. Aber ich würde versuchen, so lange wie möglich einer direkten Antwort auszuweichen.

„Und warum hast du dich gestern an uns gewandt?"

Mist. Jetzt würde ich antworten müssen. „Ich... ich habe mich nur versteckt..." Ok, das war so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit, ohne wirklich gelogen zu sein. Ich hatte mich schließlich versteckt, oder? Und das ich die Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet hatte – nun, ich hoffte einfach, dass das niemandem auffallen würde.

„Hm." Quatre sah mich grübelnd an. „Und was willst du jetzt tun? Wo willst du jetzt hingehen?"

Ich senkte meinen Kopf. „Ich... es gibt keine Ort, an den ich gehen könnte," sagte ich leise. Ich hatte versagt. Quatre wollte mit diesen Fragen ganz offensichtlich andeuten, das ich nicht länger bei ihnen bleiben konnte.

„Keine Familie? Keine Freunde?" Quatres Stimme klang ebenfalls leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich denke, ich werde dann jetzt wohl besser gehen." Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf begann ich aufzustehen. Doch eine Hand auf meinem Arm hinderte mich daran. Erstaunt blickte ich auf und sah direkt in Duos violette Augen.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Heero," sagte er mit bestimmter Stimme. „Du hast selbst gesagt, das du niemanden hast. Wo willst du also hingehen?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du bleibst hier," sagte Duo, und es klang nicht im geringsten wie eine Frage, sondern wie eine Feststellung. „Du kannst so lange bei uns bleiben, wie du willst. Nicht wahr, Q?"

Ich blickte zu dem Blonden hinüber und sah dessen Blick mitfühlend auf mir ruhen. „Natürlich kann er bleiben," antwortete er.

Ich blickte hoffnungsvoll von einem zum anderen. Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnten sie mich wirklich so einfach, ohne Hintergedanken bleiben lassen? Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst das ich mich nur verhört hatte.

„Siehst du, Hee-chan?" Duo schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Du kannst hierbleiben, solange du willst."

Da war er wieder, dieser seltsame Name, den Duo schon einmal benutzt hatte, um mich anzusprechen. Aber mir war schon vorher aufgefallen, das Duo eigentlich eher selten die richtigen Namen benützte. Er kürzte sie ab oder verzierte sie mit irgendwelchen Anhängseln.

Quatre schien es nicht groß zu stören, das Duo ihn nie beim richtigen Namen nannte, und auch Noin hatte nicht so gewirkt, als würde es sie stören. Wufei grummelte zwar immer und korrigierte Duo, wenn er dessen Namen nicht richtig aussprach, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das es ihn wirklich störte.

Und mich selbst störte es ebenfalls nicht. Diese Abänderung meines Namens gab mir ein sehr gutes Gefühl – auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was es bedeutete. Es gab mir das Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Duo behandelte all seine Freunde so, und das er mit mir genauso umging, gab mir ein schönes Gefühl. Es machte mir Hoffnung, das wir vielleicht auch Freunde werden könnten. Denn das wollte ich wirklich sehr, Duos Freund sein.

Ich hielt einen Augenblick erstaunt inne, als ich merkte, wie sehr ich es mir wünschte. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor ein so starkes Verlangen wegen irgendetwas gespürt. Nicht einmal mein Wunsch nach Flucht, nach Freiheit war so stark gewesen wie mein Wunsch, von Duo als Freund angesehen zu werden.

Und jetzt hatte ich die Chance erhalten, das wahr zu machen. Ich würde hier bleiben können. Ich würde ein Auge auf den Jäger haben können. Ich würde meine neuen Freunde – ich beschloss sie, als solche zu sehen – vor dem Jäger beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Und ich würde Duo dazu bringen, mich als einen Freund zu sehen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht würde ich ihm sogar irgendwann die Wahrheit über mich erzählen können.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** Hab grad keine Zeit, viel zu schreiben, aber auch hier möchte ich mich nochmal bei allen bedanken, die mir nen Kommie geschrieben haben, egal ob hier oder per mail. Danke!!!! 'knuddel'

* * *

**Kapitel 6  
**_Duo POV_

Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Heero, der auf dem Sofa saß und sein Müsli in sich hineinschaufelte. Und dabei völlig gebannt irgendeiner Zeichentrickserie zusah, die gerade im Fernsehen lief. Ich lächelte leicht und konzentrierte mich dann wieder auf mein eigenes Müsli. Natürlich drehten sich meine Gedanken weiterhin um die Person neben mir.

Heero war mir ein völliges Rätsel. Er faszinierte mich. Und das hatte er von Anfang an getan, vom ersten Moment als er im 'Planet' ohnmächtig in meine Arme gesunken war – ok, das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben dargestellt, eigentlich war er zusammengebrochen und ich hatte ich nur rechtzeitig aufgefangen, aber hey, ein Kerl wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen!

Doch je besser ich ihn kennenlernte umso mehr faszinierte er mich. Und nicht nur wegen dem großen Geheimnis, das ihn umgab. Ein umwerfend gutaussehender Typ, ohne Familie oder Freunde, der auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas war – das allein würde schon ausreichen um die Aufmerksamkeit einer weniger neugierigen Person, als ich es bin zu, erregen.

Und glaubt jetzt nur nicht, mir wäre damals nicht aufgefallen, dass Heero am ersten Morgen der Frage, was er von uns wollte, ausgewichen war. Ich habe es sehr wohl bemerkt, schließlich bin ich selbst der Meister im Umgehen unangenehmer Fragen, ohne dabei zu Lügen. Und ich denke, genau das hat Heero getan.

Er hat mit Sicherheit nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hat, das er sich versteckt hatte. Schließlich war er ja auf der Flucht, wie er uns selbst verraten hatte. Aber es war genauso offensichtlich, daß er etwas von uns gewollt hatte. Er war direkt auf uns zugekommen und wenn er nicht in genau diesem Moment umgefallen wäre, hätte er uns auch mit Sicherheit angesprochen. Und so was tat man eigentlich nicht wenn man auf der Flucht war und unauffällig bleiben wollte.

Und wenn ich schon nicht auf seine ausweichende Antwort reingefallen bin, dann ist es Quatre mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Ich muß zugeben, es hat mich wirklich erstaunt das Quatre nicht sofort weiter nachgebohrt hat, sondern Heero stattdessen einfach damit hat durchkommen lassen. Er war garantiert genauso neugierig wie ich es war.

Vielleicht ist das auch mit einer der Gründe, warum er so schnell bereit gewesen war, Heero bei uns bleiben zu lassen. Immerhin, Heero war ein völlig Fremder für uns. Woher sollten wir eigentlich wissen, ob er nicht vielleicht ein entlaufener Axtmörder war? Nicht das ich das etwa dachte, aber man wußte ja schließlich nie.

Ich hatte wirklich erwartet, das ich mit Q erst ewig rumdiskutieren hätte müssen. Stattdessen hatte er nur diesen grübelnden Blick aufgesetzt und mir sofort zugestimmt, das Heero bleiben dürfte. Und Heeros anschließender Blick hatte mich dann für alles entschädigt – ok, wenn es etwas zu entschädigen gegeben hätte, dann hätte dieser Blick mich eindeutig dafür entschädigt.

Es lag soviel Erstaunen darin. Soviel Erleichterung. Und gleichzeitig Entschlossenheit. Ich denke, wenn ich nicht sowieso völlig aufmerksam auf jede von Heeros Reaktionen gelauert hätte, dann hätte ich diesen Funken Entschlossenheit vielleicht sogar übersehen. Aber er war eindeutig da. Und ich fragte mich, was er bedeutete.

Wozu war Heero so entschlossen? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, weswegen er sich uns überhaupt erst genähert hatte? Es gab wirklich eine Menge, die ich über 'nur Heero' herausfinden wollte. Und deshalb behielt ich ihn jede wache Sekunde im Auge.

Ok, das ist gelogen. Ich behielt ihn jede wache Sekunde im Auge, weil ich mich höllisch von ihm angezogen fühlte. Ich gebe es zu. Heero ist der attraktivste Kerl, den ich je gesehen hab – ich glaube er ist sogar die attraktivste Person überhaupt, egal ob Frau oder Mann. Und ich fühlte mich hingezogen zu ihm wie noch niemals zuvor zu irgendjemand. Und deshalb konnte ich verständlicherweise meine Augen kaum von ihm lassen. Aber wenn es den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, das ich dabei gleichzeitig mehr über Heero erfahren würde, dann konnte das doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder?

Und so behielt ich ihn also im Auge. Und ließ mich von Minute zu Minute mehr von Heero faszinieren. Es waren nicht einmal so sehr die großen Dinge, sondern vielmehr die kleinen.

Die Art und Weise, wie Heero völlig selbstverständliche Dinge mit Erstaunen, Unglauben oder nahezu kindlicher Freude wahrnahm. Zum Beispiel das Fernsehen. Nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück waren Quatre und Wufei wieder in ihre Zimmer verschwunden – wollten wohl noch etwas Schlaf nachholen. Heero und ich hatten uns eine Weile nur angestarrt, dann war er mir auf meine Aufforderung hin schließlich ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt.

Dort hatte ich mich auf die Couch vor dem Fernseher geworfen und begonnen, mich durch etliche Programme zu zappen. Was gibt es gemütlicheres als sich an einem Sonntag Morgen auf die faule Haut zu werfen und fernzusehen? Doch als ich dann bemerkt hatte, wie Heero sich zögernd der Couch genähert und den Fernseher mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte, da hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit mit Sicherheit nicht mehr dem sowieso nicht allzu tollen Fernsehprogramm gegolten.

Immer noch den Fernseher anstarrend hatte er sich vorsichtig neben mich gesetzt und war dann völlig abgetaucht in die Welt der bunten Bilder. Er wirkte fast so, als hätte er noch niemals so etwas gesehen. Was natürlich Unsinn war, denn wie konnte jemand heutzutage schließlich noch aufwachsen, ohne das Fernsehen zu kennen?

Und doch... er sah sich die hunderste Wiederholung irgendeiner uralten Fernsehserie an als ob er sie das erste Mal sehen würde. Schien derart hingerissen zu sein von all dem was das Fernsehprogramm so zu bieten hatte – vor allem von Cartoons und Science-fiction Serien.

Oder wenn es etwas zu essen gab – egal was ich ihm vorsetzte, er sah mich immer mit diesem Blick an – der Blick der besagte 'Kann ich das ohne Gefahr in den Mund stecken oder versucht dieser langhaarige Idiot mich zu vergiften?'. Am zweiten Morgen hatte ich ihm Müsli vorgesetzt – hey, ich koche zwar gern und gut, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich jeden Morgen so ein Luxus-Frühstück zubereite wie beim ersten Mal.

Jedenfalls hatte er es erstmal mißtrauisch beäugt – vor allem die Milch – dann vorsichtig daran gerochen, und erst nachdem er gesehen hatte, daß ich es ebenfalls aß hatte er zögernd den Löffel zum Mund geführt. Ich nehme an, das es ihm wohl geschmeckt hatte, denn er hatte es ohne zu zögern aufgegessen und es seitdem auch jeden Tag als Frühstück verspeist.

Aber am erstaunlichsten ist seine Reaktion auf jede Art von Musik. Ich habe glaube ich schonmal erwähnt das ich eigentlich ständig vor mich hinsumme oder –singe. Und jedesmal wenn ich das tat traf mich einer von Heeros Blicken. Es lag immer ein unglaubliches Staunen in diesem Blick. Und Ehrfurcht. Und Angst. Diese Blicke verunsicherten mich total. Es war direkt ein Wunder, das ich den gestrigen Abend im 'Planet' wie gewohnt durchgestanden habe, denn ich konnte die ganze Zeit über spüren, wie Heeros Blick auf mir lag.

Warum war er nur so erstaunt mich singen zu hören? Und was sollte die Ehrfurcht? Und verflucht nochmal, wieso hatte er Angst? Und komischerweise reagierte er nur so, wenn ich sang. Wenn Musik im Radio lief, oder ich eine meiner CDs laufen ließ, so hörte er zwar ebenfalls immer aufmerksam zu, doch es fehlte dieser Unglauben, diese Ehrfurcht, mit der er mich immer betrachtete.

Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Manchmal wollte ich ihn am liebsten packen und solange schütteln, bis er mir alles erzählte, was ihn bedrückte – aber glücklicherweise setzte in solchen Momenten immer rechtzeitig mein Verstand ein. Denn ich glaube nicht, das es sonderlich gut gewesen wäre, Heero tatsächlich zu schütteln. Nicht gut für meine Gesundheit, meine ich.

Denn Heero ist stark. Unglaublich stark. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt. Die letzten paar Tage hatte ich ihn immer mit zu Howard genommen. Heero hatte unbedingt darauf bestanden, dass er sich seinen Aufenthalt bei uns verdienen müsste. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten, das gesamte Haus zu putzen. Nicht das Heero überhaupt wußte wie er das tun sollte, aber das schien ihn nicht daran zu hindern.

Bevor er uns also noch das ganze Haus auf dem Kopf zusammenbrechen lassen würde, hatte ich beschlossen, in mit zu meinem alten Freund Howard zu nehmen. Howard besaß eine Werkstatt, in der er einfach alles reparierte. Klar, meistens waren das Autos, aber er hatte auch den Ruf, sich um wirklich ausgefallene Sachen zu kümmern – und er konnte einfach für alles Ersatzteile besorgen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie er das tat, aber ich half ihm so oft aus wie ich konnte. Es machte mir einfach Spaß an Maschinen herumzubasteln.

Jedenfalls hatte ich gedacht, das Heero bei Howard nicht halb soviel kaputt machen könnte, wie in unserem Haus – ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, was er mit dem armen Staubsauger, möge er in Frieden ruhen, gemacht hatte, ich sage euch, es war kein schöner Anblick. Und ich war mir sicher gewesen, daß ich Howard auch dazu überreden konnte, Heero ein paar Laufarbeiten aufzutragen und ihm ein kleines Gehalt dafür zu zahlen, so daß dieser sich nicht ganz so nutzlos vorkam.

Doch ich mußte Howard zu gar nichts überreden. Heero erwies sich als erstaunlich kompetent. Auch wenn er scheinbar noch niemals Autos oder ähnliches repariert hatte, so mußte man ihm nur einmal etwas erklären oder zeigen, und er konnte es fehlerfrei ausführen. Nahm man seine unglaubliche Kraft hinzu – ich hatte gesehen, wie er etliche wirklich schwere Maschinenteile einfach so hochgehoben hatte – so war er Howard eine wirkliche Hilfe. Und Howard hatte Heero ohne zu zögern sogar weitaus mehr als nur eine kleine Summe gezahlt.

Ich muß sagen, es hatte mir wirklich gefallen, mit Heero zusammen unter irgendeinem Auto zu liegen und daran herumzuwerkeln. Es hat sich wirklich gut angefühlt. Und am meisten hatte mir gefallen, Heeros ruhigen, ernsten Blick auf mir zu spüren, wenn ich ihm etwas erklärt hatte. Die Tatsache, das Heero meinem und dem Beispiel der anderen gefolgt war und sich im Laufe des Tages sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte – was mir einen ziemlich guten Blick auf seinen unglaublichen Oberkörper gewährt hatte – hatte mir natürlich am besten gefallen. Wen störte es schon, das Howard kurz davor war mich zu erwürgen, weil ich ständig was falsch machte, nur weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Heero heimlich anzustarren? Mich jedenfalls nicht.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie anziehend ich Heero fand? Und ich wäre ganz sicher nicht ich, wenn ich deswegen nicht etwas unternommen hätte. Ich hatte beschlossen, wenn ich Heero schon so unglaublich anziehend fand, dann würde ich das auch weiterverfolgen und mal sehen, ob Heero nicht vielleicht ebenso empfand, was mich betraf. Und so flirtete ich mit ihm auf Teufel komm raus.

Aber zu meinem Leidwesen reagierte Heero überhaupt nicht auf mich. Oh, nicht das er mich etwa nicht mochte oder mich hatte abblitzen lassen. Er reagierte nur einfach nicht auf meine Flirtversuche. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde sie überhaupt nicht als solche erkennen können. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich es nicht schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, daß Heero sich in meiner Nähe tatsächlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Das ich der einzige war, bei dem er wenigstens ein bißchen auftaute und mehr als ein, zwei Worte am Tag sprach. Der einzige, dem er ab und zu ein scheues Lächeln schenkte. Oder daran, das ich von ihm geradezu besessen war. Ihr könnte es euch aussuchen.

Jedenfalls, während ich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Heero gebannt eine Folge von 'Spiderman' verfolgte, reifte in mir der Entschluss, meine Anstrengungen noch zu verstärken. Möglich das Heero sich nicht zu mir hingezogen fühlte – verdammt, ich wußte noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt auf Männer stand – aber ich würde erst dann aufgeben, wenn Heero mir klipp und klar zu verstehen geben würde, das ich keine Chance hätte. Und keine Sekunde eher.

Aber weiter in meinem grandiosen Plan, Heero zu verführen. Heute war Sonntag, und Heero war schon eine Woche hier bei uns – das heißt, seit einer Woche schon flirtete ich wie wild mit ihm und noch keine Reaktion. Ein absoluter Tiefpunkt, so was war mir bisher noch nie passiert. Ich war mehr als frustriert, das könnt ihr mir glauben.

Ich nahm Heero seine inzwischen leere Müslischale aus der Hand und stellte sie zusammen mit meiner zur Seite. Dann räusperte ich mich – laut, denn Heero hatte scheinbar gar nicht registriert, dass seine Schale weg war, geschweige denn, das ich hier neben ihm saß. Wie konnte man nur so fasziniert von einer Zeichentrickserie sein? Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie frustriert ich inzwischen war?

„Also Hee-chan," sagte ich als er endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zugewendet hatte, „was wollen wir heute tun?"

„Gehen wir nicht zu Howard?"

Ich lachte auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Heute ist Sonntag, kein Mensch arbeitet am Sonntag." Ok, das war natürlich etwas übertrieben, natürlich gab es eine menge Menschen die am Sonntag arbeiteten, aber ich gehörte glücklicherweise nicht dazu.

Heero legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und sah mich wieder mit diesem Blick an, so als hätte er gerade etwas für ihn völlig neues gehört. „Und was macht man dann am Sonntag?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Er hörte sich fast so an, als hätte er tatsächlich keine Ahnung, was man denn so am Sonntag alles tun könnte.

„Hm..." überlegte ich. Was könnten wir tun, das meinem Vorhaben dienen würde? „Ich weiß!" rief ich, „Wir fahren zum Strand!"

„Zum Strand?" fragte Heero erstaunt.

„Genau! Es ist schon warm genug, wir können den ganzen Tag in der Sonne liegen, schwimmen und einfach nur faul sein." Und gleichzeitig könnte ich so gut wie unbekleidet vor Heeros Nase herumspazieren, so daß er mich in all meiner Pracht bewundern würde können – und umgekehrt ich natürlich auch ihn. Ein wirklich hervorragender Plan!

„Habe ich da eben etwas vom Strand gehört?" mit diesen Worten spazierte Noin ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich stöhnte leise auf. So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht geplant. Ich wollte mit Heero allein am Strand sein, vielleicht in einer kleinen, geschützten Ecke, nur wir beide. Aber nachdem Noin jetzt von unseren Plänen wußte, konnte ich das wohl vergessen. Verdammt, sie schlief doch sonst immer so lang! Hätte sie das heute nicht auch einmal tun können?

Doch ich fügte mich seufzend in mein Schicksal. „Das hast du allerdings."

„Klasse!" rief sie, „Ich hol nur schnell meine Badesachen, dann können wir los!"

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht zu widersprechen. Noin war eine absolut fanatische Surferin, und da wir eine gute dreiviertel Stunde bis zum Strand fahren mussten, konnte nichts und niemand sie davon abhalten, mitzukommen. Aber ich hatte ja noch die Chance, das sie die ganze Zeit im Wasser sein würde, so daß ich Heero letzten Endes doch noch für mich allein haben würde.

Doch heute schien einfach nicht mein Tag zu sein. Denn nicht nur Noin, sondern auch Quatre und Wufei hatten beschlossen, heute früh aufzustehen, und sobald sie von unseren Plänen erfahren hatten, schlossen sie sich uns ebenfalls an. Ich konnte so viele böse Blicke um mich werfen wie ich wollte. Sie ignorierten mich einfach. Und so quetschten wir uns alle in Q's Cabrio, schnallten Noins Surfbrett auf die extra dafür vorgesehene Halterung auf dem Kofferraumdeckel und machten uns auf den Weg zum Strand.

Ich war natürlich ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich wäre viel lieber mit Heero auf meinem Motorrad zum Strand gefahren – ich liebte es, wie er sich immer an mich presste, wenn ich mal etwas schneller fuhr. Was natürlich jedesmal dazu geführt hatte, das ich erst recht schneller gefahren war, wenn wir zu Howard unterwegs gewesen waren.

Aber immerhin saß ich mit Heero und Noin hinten auf der Rückbank, so das ich mich wenigstens seitlich an Heero pressen konnte. Und das beste, als Quatre mal so richtig Gas gab, klammerte Heero sich sogar an meine Hand! Im ersten Moment konnte ich nur glückselig lächeln, doch dann bemerkte ich, das Heero scheinbar tatsächlich Angst vor der Geschwindigkeit hatte, denn er blickte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die vorrüberziehende Landschaft.

Sofort legte ich einen Arm um seine Schulter und streichelte seinen Arm beruhigend. Heero drehte seinen Kopf zu mir, und ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr vor.

„Hab keine Angst," flüsterte ich ihm zu, „Q ist ein guter Fahrer, es wird schon nichts passieren."

Heero nickte zwar, sah aber trotzdem nicht weniger ängstlich aus als vorher. Ich bekam leichte Schuldgefühle. Hatte er sich etwa nur deshalb an mich geklammert, wenn wir mit dem Motorrad unterwegs gewesen waren, weil er Angst vor der Geschwindigkeit gehabt hatte? Und ich Idiot war noch absichtlich schneller gefahren! Ich kam mir unendlich mies vor.

„Mach einfach die Augen zu, dann ist es nicht so schlimm," flüsterte ich wieder.

Erneut nickte Heero, schloß die Augen und legte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter. Ich seufzte leise, lehnte meinen Kopf an Heeros Kopf und streichelte weiter beruhigend seinen Arm. Von mir aus hätte die Fahrt zum Strand noch Stunden dauern können.

Doch leider dauerte die Fahrt zum Strand nur 45 Minuten, so wie immer. Dort angekommen stiegen wir aus und machten uns mit Sack und Pack auf die Suche nach einem relativ ungestörten Plätzchen. Es war vielleicht nicht wirklich die beste Idee gewesen, ausgerechnet an einem Sonntag hierher zu kommen, wo der Strand von Familien mit ihren kreischenden Kindern geradezu überlaufen war, aber der Tag war trotzdem geradezu ideal für einen Strandbesuch.

Als Heero hinter uns den Strand betrat und sein Blick auf den Ozean fiel, klappte sein Unterkiefer herunter und er starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Wasser. Aus seinem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen hatte er noch nie das Meer gesehen. Also konnte er noch nicht lange hier in der Gegend sein. Meine Vermutungen und Spekulationen über ihn liefen wieder auf Hochtouren und so folgte ich den anderen ziemlich schweigsam.

Endlich fanden wir ein Stück Sand, wo es nicht ganz so überlaufen war und ließen uns dort nieder. Wir breiteten unsere Handtücher aus, zogen uns aus und ließen uns nur mit unseren Badesachen bekleidet in die Sonne fallen. Noin schnappte sich wie immer sofort ihr Brett und zog los, aber wir anderen entschieden uns dazu, erstmal etwas Sonne zu tanken.

Wir alle, das heißt, außer Heero. Er sah uns wie immer erstmal konzentriert zu, was wir denn taten, bevor er es uns haargenau nachmachte. Das war so eine Eigenart von ihm. Fast so, als wolle er auf keinen Fall etwas falsch machen. Nachdem er unsere Bewegungen ausgiebig studiert hatte, zog er sich ebenfalls bis auf die Badeshorts aus. Er trug eine von meinen, die ich ihm für den heutigen Tag geliehen hatte – wie er überhaupt immer noch Kleidung von mir trug.

Eigentlich hätten wir schon längst mal einkaufen gehen sollen, immerhin besaß Heero jetzt ja etwas eigenes Geld, das er bei Howard verdient hatte. Wir hatten ihn praktisch mit körperlicher Gewalt davon abhalten müssen, uns einfach das gesamte Geld zu geben – scheinbar fürchtete er, das wir ihn rauswerfen würden, wenn er uns irgendwie zur Last fallen würde. Aber nach etlichem hin und her – Heero konnte mindestens ebenso stur sein wie ich – hatte Heero endlich nachgegeben und einen Teil des Geldes behalten. Ich würde ja gerne sagen, das er sich meinen logischen Argumenten gebeugt hatte, aber wie immer war es Quatres scheinbar unschuldiger Blick gewesen, der Heero umgestimmt hatte.

Aber wie auch immer, bisher waren wir noch nicht dazu gekommen, Heero mit einer eigenen Garderobe auszustatten, und so lief er immer noch in meinen Klamotten herum – nicht das ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Es gefiel mir wirklich sehr, ihn in meinen Sachen zu sehen. Und außerdem konnte ich so dafür sorgen, daß er immer möglichst enge Shirts und Hosen bekam – natürlich völlig ohne Hintergedanken.

Und wie bei allen meinen Sachen sah Heero auch in den Badeshorts einfach umwerfend aus. Die blauen Flecken und Prellungen waren schon lange verschwunden, und Noin hatte ihm auch schon vor Tagen den Verband entfernt. Sie hatte noch irgendwas gemurmelt von wegen, das sie sich wohl geirrt hatte und Heeros Rippen doch nicht gebrochen gewesen sein konnten, weil so schnell hätten sie niemals verheilen können, aber im Grunde war es mir egal – Hauptsache ich hatte einen freien Blick auf Heeros wirklich tollen Oberkörper.

Und das war er, glaubt es mir ruhig. Er hatte die herrlichste Haut, glatt und weich und ohne den geringsten Makel. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich geschmeidig darunter ab – wohlproportioniert und nicht im geringsten übertrieben. Mit einem Wort, perfekt. Am liebsten würde ich ihn von oben bis unten abschlecken. Aber mein Verstand hielt mich in letzter Sekunde davon ab. Ich hasse meinen Verstand.

Vorsichtig ließ Heero sich neben mich auf das Badelaken sinken und blickte mich fragend an. Ich lächelte leicht und holte die Tube Sonnencreme aus der Tasche.

„Dreh dich um," sagte ich zu Heero.

Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Warum?"

„Damit ich dich eincremen kann." Ich hob die Tube Sonnencreme und schüttelte sie leicht. Und hoffte, das Heero sich darauf einlassen würde. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, meine Hände auf ihn zu legen.

Heero sah mich immer noch fragend an. „Warum?" fragte er wieder.

Ich starrte etwas verblüfft zurück. „Na damit du keinen Sonnenbrand bekommst, darum."

Heero starrte mich ein paar Sekunden lang an, als müsse er erst verarbeiten, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann blickte er hinauf in die Sonne, blinzelte kurz und drehte sich anschließend um, so daß er mit dem Rücken zu mir saß.

Ich muß zugeben, meine Hände zitterten leicht, als ich die Sonnencreme öffnete und etwas davon auf meine Hand gab. Dann streckte ich sie aus und legte sie endlich auf Heeros nackten Rücken. Ich ließ meine Hände über wirklich jeden Millimeter wandern, massierte die Sonnencreme gründlich ein und achtete darauf, daß ich auch kein Fleckchen übersah. Es wäre doch wirklich zu schade gewesen, wenn diese wunderschöne Haut von einem Sonnenbrand verunziert würde, oder?

„Duo?" riß mich Quatres Stimme aus meiner Versunkenheit.

„Hm?" fragte ich abwesend, hielt aber mit meiner Tätigkeit nicht inne.

„Wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du mir ja auch gleich den Rücken eincremen."

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch Quatre lächelte nur dieses unschuldige Lächeln. Hah, als ob ich ihm das abnehmen würde!

„Machs dir selber," knurrte ich nur. Ich hatte ihm noch immer nicht verziehen, daß er so gar nicht auf meine dezenten Hinweise, das ich ihn, Wufei und Noin lieber nicht auf diesem Ausflug dabei haben wollte, reagiert hatte. Und das sein Lächeln zu einem – immer noch unschuldigen, verdammt wie machte er das nur? – Grinsen wurde, half da auch nicht gerade. Ich würde mich von nichts und niemandem dabei stören lassen, Heero einzucremen.

Heero schien es zu gefallen, denn ich konnte fühlen, wie er sich spürbar unter meinen Händen entspannte. Und da er sich nicht beschwerte, dauerte es wirklich ziemlich lange, bis ich mit dem Eincremen fertig war. Ich hörte erst auf, als ich merkte, das sich in meiner Badeshorts etwas regte, was sich an einem solch öffentlichen Ort und in der Nähe meiner Freunde wohl besser nicht regen sollte. Verdammt! Jetzt bekam ich schon einen Steifen, wenn ich Heero nur den Rücken massierte! Und dieser dabei völlig passiv blieb und nicht im geringsten auf mich reagierte. Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, wie frustriert ich war?

Hastig nahm ich meine Hände von Heeros Rücken, und als dieser sich fragend zu mir umdrehte, reichte ich ihm die Sonnencreme und murmelte, „Hier, die Vorderseite kannst du selbst machen."

Mist, Mist, Mist. Ich hockte mit angezogenen Beinen neben dem wohl heißesten Kerl des ganzen Planeten und sah ihm zu, wie er sich selbst äußerst sorgfältig mit der Sonnencreme einrieb, sich dabei quälend langsam über seinen Oberkörper und die Brustwarzen strich. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, dass es meinem 'Zustand' nicht gerade geholfen hat, Heero dabei zuzusehen.

Endlich schien Heero mit seiner Aufgabe fertig zu sein, denn er hob den Kopf und blickte mich fragend an. „Duo?"

„Was?"

„Soll ich dir jetzt auch den Rücken einreiben?"

Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. War das jetzt ein völlig unschuldiges Angebot, einfach nur eine Gefälligkeit zu erwidern, oder war es ein Vorwand, mich anzufassen? So wie ich Heero kannte wohl eher das erstere. Ich konnte in seinen Augen auch nicht das kleinste bißchen verschleierte Lust oder etwas in der Art erkennen. Nur ehrliche Aufrichtigkeit. Verdammt.

Ich seufzte, zog meinen Zopf nach vorne und drehte ihm meinen Rücken zu, damit er mich eincremen konnte. Hey, selbst wenn er nicht vorhatte, mich zu verführen, so würde ich mir die Gelegenheit, seine Hände auf mir zu spüren ganz sicher nicht entgehen lassen! Ich war schließlich kein Idiot. Oder vielleicht doch.

Heeros Hände fühlten sich einfach wunderbar auf mir an. Ich seufzte erneut, schloß die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf auf meine immer noch angezogenen Knie sinken. Hätte ich es mir nicht eigentlich schon vorher denken können, das es mich nur noch mehr erregen würde, wenn Heero über meinen Rücken streicheln würde? Eigentlich schon, aber ich war ja schließlich ein Idiot. Oder ein Masochist. Wobei das eine das andere nicht unbedingt ausschloß.

„Duo?" fragte Heero wieder leise, während er meinen Rücken ebenso gründlich bearbeitete wie vorher den seinen.

„Hm?"

„Warum machen wir das hier?"

Ich hob erstaunt meinen Kopf und drehte ihn leicht zur Seite, um Heero besser sehen zu können. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum sind wir hier am Strand? Warum setzen wir uns absichtlich der schädlichen UV-Strahlung aus, schützen uns aber gleichzeitig davor? Das ist nicht logisch."

Ich blinzelte erstaunt. Was sollte ich bitteschön darauf erwidern? „Ähm... Auch wenn die UV-Strahlung schädlich ist, tut es doch gut, die warme Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren. Deshalb sind wir hier. Und um zu schwimmen. Um sich einfach einen faulen Tag zu machen." Als Heero mich immer noch unverständlich ansah, setzte ich noch hinzu, „Um zu entspannen."

Heeros Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an, den ich schon an ihm kannte. Er würde jetzt alles, was ich gesagt hatte genau verarbeiten und analysieren. Manchmal war ich wirklich erstaunt, wie sehr sein Verstand einem Computer glich. Ich glaube, Heero würde niemals irgendetwas vergessen, was er jemals gesehen, gehört oder gelernt hatte.

Nun ja, ein gutes hatte diese seltsame kleine Unterhaltung jedenfalls gehabt, mein kleines Problem hatte sich inzwischen wieder verflüchtigt und ich konnte mich ebenfalls in der Sonne ausstrecken. Quatre lag auf einer Seite neben mir und betrachtete mich mit diesem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen, das ihm wieder nur einen bösen Blick einbrachte – den er aber wie immer ignorierte.

Auf Quatres anderer Seite lag Wufei, der glücklicherweise nicht allzusehr an mir und meiner Frustration interessiert schien. Nun ja, schließlich mußte Wufei sich ja der überaus anstrengenden Aufgabe widmen, eine perfekte Bräune zu bekommen. Seine Badehose war erschreckend knapp geschnitten – ich bin sicher, in einigen Staaten war sie sogar gesetzlich verboten – und wehe demjenigen, der einen Schatten auf ihn warf!

Und auf meiner anderen Seite lag Heero, auf dem Bauch, den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben, die exakte Kopie von Q's Haltung. Schon wieder seufzend – ich schien in letzter Zeit wirklich eine Menge zu seufzen – schloß ich mich ihnen an.

Ich muß wohl eingedöst sein, denn ich merkte gar nicht, wie Noin sich an mich anschlich. Das eiskalte Wasser, das sie allerdings auf meinen Rücken spritzte, bemerkte ich sehr wohl. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stand ich senkrecht auf dem Badelaken.

„Aaaaahhh!!!! Lu!!!! Ich bring dich um!!!!!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte ich der lachenden Noin hinterher, die sich wieder ins Wasser rettete. Doch so leicht ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten, und unter den amüsierten Blicken von Q und Wufei, und dem leicht verwirrten bis besorgten Blick von Heero stürmte ich hinter Noin ebenfalls ins Wasser.

Eine Weile balgten wir herum, ich schaffte es, sie einzuholen und tunkte sie unter. Natürlich ließ Noin das nicht auf sich sitzen, sondern revanchierte sich umgehend. Im Handumdrehen hatten wir die schönste Wasserschlacht am laufen, an der sich auch Quatre beteiligte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte das Heero nicht dabei war. Ich hielt inne und blickte mich suchend um.

Ich entdeckte ihn am Ufer des Wassers. Er stand genau am Rand der Wellen und sah besorgt und ein wenig sehnsüchtig zu uns rüber. Ich schwamm zu ihm hin und watete das letzte flache Stück auf ihn zu.

„Was ist los, Hee-chan?" rief ich. „Komm doch rein, das Wasser ist herrlich!"

Heero warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu und schwieg. Ich legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn an.

„Was ist? Keine Lust? Oder hast du Angst vor dem Wasser?"

Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und lief leicht rot an. Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. Was konnte nur los sein? Dann kam mir die Erleuchtung.

„Hee-chan?" fragte ich und ging noch näher an ihn heran, damit ich seine Reaktion besser sehen konnte, „Kannst du nicht schwimmen?"

Immer noch mit gesenktem Blick schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich lächelte ihn breit an.

„Das ist doch kein Grund sich zu schämen. Wenn du willst, dann bring ich es dir bei."

Er hob den Kopf und blickte mich überrascht an. Ich lächelte noch breiter und streckte ihm meine Hand hin.

„Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Du wirst es im Nu lernen. Und ich lass dich auch nicht untergehen, versprochen. Vertraust du mir?"

Heero sah mich eine ganze Weile forschend an, dann lächelte er mich scheu an, nickte und ergriff meine Hand. Ich lächelte strahlend zurück und zog ihn hinter mir her ins tiefere Wasser. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ihm das Schwimmen beizubringen. Ich war glücklich, Heeros Hand halten zu dürfen. Ich war glücklich weil er mir so sehr vertraute. Und ich war noch glücklicher, weil ich ihn in der nächsten Zeit an allen möglichen Körperteilen anfassen durfte. Schließlich war enger Körperkontakt nötig, damit er nicht untergehen würde. Es würde also alles im Sinne der Sache sein. Und ich wollte nicht mehr Duo Maxwell heißen, wenn ich nicht heute Nachmittag noch eine Reaktion aus Heero herausholen würde!


	7. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Email:** Zannagmx.de  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Betadank:** Wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** Ich wünsch euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest! Das ist jetzt praktisch ein Weihnachtskapitel, auch wenn es so gar nichts mit der Thematik zu tun hat. :-) Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7  
**_Duo POV_

Tja, nun war es also offiziell. Ich würde meinen Namen ändern müssen, wahrscheinlich in Detlef oder eine andere Scheußlichkeit. Denn Heero hatte nicht auf mich reagiert, so überhaupt gar nicht. Welch Überraschung. Ich wußte einfach nicht, was ich jetzt noch tun sollte.

Heero das Schwimmen beizubringen war einfach. Es war sogar viel einfach als ich gedacht – und gehofft – hatte. Heero hatte das Prinzip unglaublich schnell begriffen und schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit schwamm er neben uns her, so als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Ich war enttäuscht. Mir hätte es viel mehr gefallen, wenn Heero es nicht so schnell gelernt hätte. Die kurze Zeit in der ich ihn über Wasser halten durfte, damit er nicht unterging, in der ich ihn an mich presste und ihm die Schwimmbewegungen zeigte, war einfach wundervoll – nur leider eben viel zu kurz.

Und obwohl ich meine Hände überall an Heeros Körper hatte – na gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich überall – so hat Heero es versäumt die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, seine Hände überall auf meinen Körper zu legen. Ich war kurz davor gewesen zu schreien. Hätte es mir nicht soviel Freude gemacht, Heero so absolut frei und gelöst zu sehen, ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich an den Strand gesetzt und vor lauter Frust geheult.

Aber obwohl ich in meinem Plan Heeros Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen war, so hatten wir alle dennoch eine Menge Spaß am Strand. Selbst Heero hat ab und zu gelacht – und sah er sonst schon unglaublich gut aus, so war er einfach unwiderstehlich wenn er lachte.

Und ich war nicht der einzige, dem das auffiel. Heero zog eine Menge Blicke auf sich – kein Wunder mit diesem Körper. Ich glaube wirklich jede Frau – und auch einige Männer – starrte Heero bewundernd an. Doch Heero beachtete diese Blicke nicht. Und es war nicht die Art von Nichtbeachtung, die daher rührt das man solche Blicke gewohnt war und sie einfach ignorierte. Nein, es war fast, als würde er sie gar nicht bemerken.

Das gab mir etwas zu denken. Konnte es etwa sein, das Heero sich seiner Attraktivität gar nicht bewußt war? Das er gar nicht wußte, wie umwerfend und absolut begehrenswert er war? Wenn ich mir sein Benehmen in den letzten Tagen so ansah, dann würde dieser Gedanke einiges erklären. Aber wie konnte das sein? Hatte es ihm denn noch niemals irgendjemand gesagt? Er hätte doch nur einmal in den Spiegel schauen müssen um das zu erkennen. Man sah nicht so aus wie Heero und wußte nicht über seine Attraktivität Bescheid. Ein weiteres Rätsel, das es zu lösen gab.

Und so unglaublich es schien, ich fand noch etwas über Heero heraus an diesem Tag am Strand. Er war Waise. Oder er hatte zumindest niemals ein glückliches Zuhause oder Kindheit gehabt. Das sagten mir die Blicke, die er den Familien mit Kindern zuwarf, die am Strand waren.

Sein Blick war so sehnsüchtig, wenn er den spielenden Kindern zusah. Und wenn er beobachtete, wie diese Kinder mit ihren Eltern interagierten, dann wurde sein Blick sogar wehmütig. Es machte mir klar, daß Heero selbst so etwas nie gekannt hatte. Und das war etwas, das wir gemeinsam hatten. Denn auch ich hatte nie ein richtiges Familienleben gehabt – zumindest nicht das ich mich erinnern konnte. Doch ich wußte nicht, ob und wie ich Heero darauf ansprechen sollte.

Und so machten wir uns am späten Nachmittag wieder auf den Heimweg. Wir alle waren ziemlich matt und müde, doch obwohl Quatre ein etwas gemäßigteres Tempo einschlug, so verbarg Heero sein Gesicht dennoch wieder an meiner Schulter. Ich muß wohl nicht extra erwähnen, das ich mir die Gelegenheit, ihn wieder etwa eine Stunde im Arm halten zu dürfen, nicht entgehen ließ, oder?

Aber innerlich mußte ich dennoch seufzen. Heero sendete mir derart verwirrende Signale, das ich bald nicht mehr wissen würde, was ich tun sollte. Wenn er mir wenigstens klipp und klar zu verstehen geben würde, dass er an mir kein Interesse hatte, aber so? So hing ich praktisch mitten in der Luft und wusste nicht weiter.

Einerseits reagierte Heero so überhaupt nicht auf meine Annäherungsversuche und mein Flirten. Aber das konnte nicht daran liegen, das er sich in meiner Nähe nicht wohl fühlte, denn er wich mir niemals aus oder lehnte Körperkontakt zu mir ab – auch wenn ich meistens derjenige war, der diesen Körperkontakt initiierte. Es kam mir manchmal sogar so vor, als würde er meine Nähe suchen – wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, so war Heero in der letzten Woche eigentlich fast jede Minute bei mir gewesen. Das gab mir zu denken.

Ich war so in meine Grübeleien vertieft, das ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Fahrt vorüberging, und so war ich ziemlich erstaunt, als wir anhielten und die anderen begannen aus dem Auto zu klettern. Q's spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue, mit der er mich bei Heeros und meinem Anblick bedachte bemerkte ich jedoch schon, doch statt darauf einzugehen, streckte ich ihm nur die Zunge raus.

Erschöpft wie man es nur von einem wirklich faulen Tag am Strand sein kann wankten wir ins Haus. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur noch umziehen und den Rest des Abends vor dem Fernseher verbringen. So seltsam es klingt, aber ich kann erstaunlicherweise ziemlich gut nachdenken, wenn die Flimmerkiste im Hintergrund läuft. Und heute hatte ich wirklich eine Menge Dinge, über die ich nachdenken wollte.

Gähnend zog ich mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es einfach in eine Ecke meines Zimmers. Ich war jetzt zu müde um es noch aufzuheben. Heero, der mir dicht auf den Fersen war, runzelte kurz die Stirn und hob es dann auf. Ich grinste ihn müde an.

„Also, willst du zuerst unter die Dusche Hee-chan oder soll ich?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern, und so beschloss ich, das ich jetzt zuerst Duschen würde.

Im Bad zog ich mich weiter langsam aus und stieg dann in die Duschkabine. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten drehten sich immer noch alle meine Gedanken um Heero. Heero, der jetzt da draußen auf meinem Bett saß. Oder eigentlich unserem Bett. Das klang verdammt gut, nicht war? 'Unser Bett'. Wenn doch nur wirklich alles so wäre, wie es dieser Ausdruck vielleicht vermuten ließe. Denn obwohl wir uns das Bett seit einer Woche teilten, so taten wir dort nichts anderes als schlafen.

Und nein, ich bin kein Perversling – dieses Schlafarrangement war keine Absicht von mir, ehrlich! Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Ich schwöre es! Es ist nur einfach so, das wir kein freies Bett im Haus hatten. Und bevor ihr jetzt ungläubig die Augenbraue hochzieht – das ist die Wahrheit. Und ich hatte wirklich nicht geplant, Heero nach der ersten Nacht weiter in meinem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Beziehungsweise, ich hatte ihm schon mein Bett überlassen wollen, schließlich war er ja verletzt gewesen, aber ich hatte vor solange im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch zu schlafen.

Doch als ich an jenem Abend in mein Zimmer ging, um mir ein Kissen und eine Decke zu holen, da war mir Heero – wie immer – gefolgt. Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, in meinem Schrank zu wühlen, so daß ich im ersten Moment gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen hatte, was Heero eigentlich von mir gewollt hatte.

„Duo?" hatte er zögernd gefragt. Auf mein antwortendes Murmeln hatte er dann weitergesprochen. „Wo soll ich schlafen?"

Wie schon gesagt, ich war etwas abgelenkt gewesen, und so hatte ich nur geantwortet, „Du schläfst natürlich in meinem Bett, Hee-chan."

Wäre ich aufmerksamer gewesen, so hätte sich das folgende sicherlich anders abgespielt, und ich hätte nicht die letzten Nächte mit Heero zusammen im Bett verbracht. Was wirklich schade gewesen wäre. Denn hey, wer würde sich eine solche Gelegenheit schon entgehen lassen wollen? Andererseits, vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich eben NICHT die letzten Nächte neben Heero geschlafen hätte – besser für meine geistige Gesundheit meine ich.

Aber ich war nicht aufmerksamer gewesen, und so war mir im ersten Moment gar nicht klar gewesen, was Heero da wirklich sagte, als er mir antwortete, „Du meinst, es stört dich nicht das wir uns das Bett teilen?"

Ich Genie – oder eher Idiot? – habe darauf nur, „Nein, natürlich nicht," geantwortet. Ungefähr eine Sekunde, bevor mir bewußt wurde, was Heero da gesagt hatte. Und dann erstarrte ich mitten in der Bewegung. Hatte ich das wirklich richtig gehört? Hatte Heero da wirklich gesagt, er wolle zusammen mit mir in meinem Bett schlafen? Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, das meine Hormone in diesem Augenblick einen wilden Lambada hingelegt haben.

Ich war in diesem Moment völlig weggetreten gewesen. Heero wollte mit mir schlafen. Heero wollte mit mir schlafen! Etwas anderes hatte ich nicht denken können. Ok, vielleicht noch das Heero sich ja nicht gerade viel Zeit ließ und wirklich schnell zur Sache kam, was ich in dem Moment aber vollkommen begrüßte. Hah! Von wegen!

Die nächste halbe Stunde hatte ich ein breites Dauergrinsen im Gesicht gehabt, das sich einfach nicht hatte vertreiben lassen. Und das war dann doch etwas unangenehm gewesen. Habt ihr schonmal versucht, eure Zähne zu putzen, während ihr gerade von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst? Probiert das mal. Ist gar nicht so einfach.

Doch als wir dann mit den abendlichen Reinigungsritualen endlich fertig gewesen und ins Bett gekrabbelt waren, war mir das Grinsen ziemlich schnell vergangen. Denn statt über mich – wie ich gedacht hatte – herzufallen und die Belastbarkeit meiner Bettfedern auszutesten hatte Heero sich einfach nur zur Seite gedreht und war eingeschlafen. Und ich hatte neben ihm gelegen und mir innerlich an den Kopf geschlagen. Heero hatte mit mir schlafen wollen, oh ja. Woher hätte ich Idiot denn auch wissen sollen, dass er das tatsächlich im wörtlichen Sinne meinte?

Und so begann meine tägliche – oder eher nächtliche – Tortur. Klar, ich hätte das Mißverständnis am nächsten Abend natürlich aufklären und die Couch beziehen können – vielleicht hätte ich es ja sogar getan, wenn da nicht diese eine, kleine Tatsache gewesen wäre.

Heero hatte in der zweiten Nacht wieder einen ähnlichen Anfall gehabt wie in der ersten Nacht. Er hatte angefangen zu zittern und sich stöhnend herumzuwerfen, und ich war davon aufgewacht. Und obwohl der Anfall deutlich schwächer gewesen war als der in der ersten Nacht, so konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, Heero wieder beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen. Und in diesem Moment hatte ich tatsächlich nur an Heeros Wohl gedacht. Es schien ihm besser zu gehen, wenn ich ihn im Arm hielt, denn genau wie in der ersten Nacht hatte das Zittern sofort merklich nachgelassen.

Und so konnte ich ihn in der dritten Nacht doch nicht allein lassen, oder? Mag sein daß dieser Gedanken nicht völlig uneigennützig gewesen war, aber es ging mir wirklich hauptsächlich darum, daß es Heero gutgehen sollte. Das Heero in der dritten Nacht zum letzten Mal einen Anfall gehabt hatte und ich aber trotzdem immer noch mit ihm im selben Bett schlief war eine andere Sache.

Denn obwohl Heero keine Anfälle mehr hatte, so hatte er sich anscheinend inzwischen an meine Nähe gewöhnt, denn sobald er einschlief, rollte er sich zu mir hinüber und schmiegte sich an mich. Mal legte er seinen Kopf auf meine Brust, mal kuschelte er sich an meinen Rücken. Und masochistisch veranlagt wie ich nunmal bin wollte ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen.

Oh, es war einfach wunderbar so an Heero geschmiegt zu schlafen. Und gleichzeitig war es die reine Folter. Und höllisch verwirrend. Jeder andere, der seit Tagen mit mir das Bett teilte und sich derart verführerisch an mich schmiegte, hätte schon längst die Gelegenheit ergriffen, mit mir zu schlafen. Verdammt, normalerweise hätte ich gar nicht erst solang gewartet, bis ich verführt wurde, sondern einfach selbst die Initiative ergriffen!

Aber irgendwas an Heero... es klingt vielleicht lächerlich, aber Heero hatte etwas fast unschuldiges an sich, so daß ich es irgendwie nicht wagte, weiter zu gehen als Heero es mir vorgab. Und bis jetzt hatte er noch in keinster Weise gezeigt, das er sexuell an mir interessiert gewesen wäre. Kann sich vielleicht jetzt jeder vorstellen, wie verdammt nochmal unglaublich frustriert ich war???

Allein schon der Gedanke an Heero, der sich an mich schmiegte ließ meinen Körper augenblicklich reagieren. Glücklicherweise stand ich gerade unter der Dusche, so daß ich mich meines Problems sogar annehmen konnte – etwas das nicht so einfach war, wenn Heero neben mir im Bett lag. Gott, ich hatte nicht mehr so oft masturbiert seit ich ein Teenager war. Was machte Heero nur mit mir?

Nachdem ich endlich fertig geduscht und mich um mein nicht ganz so kleines – wenn ich mal so unbescheiden sein darf – Problem gekümmert hatte, trat ich aus der Duschkabine und trocknete mich ab. Danach schlang ich mir das Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ das Bad. Ich gab eben nie die Hoffnung auf, das Heero vielleicht doch irgendwann einmal...

Doch wie gewohnt drehte Heero mir nur den Kopf zu, ließ seinen Blick kurz über mich wandern, stand dann vom Bett auf und verschwand im Bad. Ich seufzte. Ich glaube, das einzige was ihn an meinem Körper wirklich faszinierte war mein Piercing und das sonnenförmige Tattoo, die beide meinen Bauchnabel zierten.

Ich hatte schon ein paar Mal bemerkt, wie sein Blick neugierig und etwas verwirrt auf diesem kleinen Schmuckstück und dem Tattoo gelegen hat. Und obwohl ich beides aus genau diesem Grund trage – um die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und meinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch zu lenken – so ist es bei Heero nicht ganz die Reaktion die ich mir erhofft hätte.

Oh ja, es hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, wie schon erwähnt. Aber nicht im sexuellen Sinne, sondern eher fast akademisch neugierig. So als würde er herausfinden wollen, wozu das kleine silberne Ding überhaupt dienen sollte. Oder vielleicht mochte er ja das Tattoo einfach nicht. Was wusste ich denn schon.

Mit mehreren frustrierten Seufzern – jep, mit nur einem frustrierten Seufzer allein war es schon lange nicht mehr getan – holte ich mir Kleidung aus dem Schrank. Als ich mich anzog fiel etwas aus der Tasche der Hose. Neugierig bückte ich mich und hob es hoch.

Es war die kleine silberne Kugel, die ich vor einer Woche im 'Planet' eingesteckt hatte. Ich hatte sie inzwischen schon völlig vergessen. Kein Wunder, Heero und die Rätsel die ihn umgaben hatten das viel kleinere Rätsel der silbernen Kugel völlig aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängt.

Ich drehte die Kugel ein paar Mal neugierig hin und her. Es würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren herauszufinden wodurch sie sich in so viele kleine Teil hatte spalten können. Und wie sie hatte fliegen können. Aber die Oberfläche war völlig glatt, ich konnte keine Kante oder Bruchstelle oder ähnliches daran erkennen. Auch keine Energiequelle oder etwas in der Art.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die Kugel genauer. Kam es mir nur so vor oder war sie größer als noch vor einer Woche? Aber dann schüttelt ich innerlich den Kopf. Wie hätte das denn sein können? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich die Kugel einfach nur kleiner in Erinnerung. Es war im 'Planet' ziemlich dunkel gewesen, und außerdem war ich von Heero abgelenkt worden. Ich hatte die Kugel wohl nur nicht richtig gesehen.

Ich warf sie ein paar Mal prüfend hoch und fing sie wieder auf. Auch wenn ich nicht hinter das Geheimnis der Kugel kommen konnte, so war sie doch hübsch. Ich würde sie einfach behalten. Und da ich sie bei einem unserer Auftritte 'gefunden' hatte, würde ich sie in unser Musikzimmer legen.

Leise summend ging ich über den Flur hinüber ins Musikzimmer. Außer Wufeis Schlagzeug, Q's unzähligen Gitarren und Noins Keyboard stand dort noch ein herrlicher Flügel. Ich selbst sang zwar normalerweise nur, aber ich konnte auch leidlich gut Klavier spielen. Schwester Helen hatte es mir beigebracht. Ich würde zwar niemals so gut werden wie ein professioneller Pianist, aber ich liebte es darauf zu spielen. Und außerdem benutzte ich es auch, wenn ich neue Songs für unsere Band schrieb.

Da ich schon seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gespielt hatte – Heero hatte mich einfach zu sehr beschäftigt – setzte ich mich auf die Klavierbank, schloß meine Augen und begann einfach zu spielen. Kaum einer würde es je vermuten, aber ich liebe klassische Musik. Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, ich spielte sie alle. Aber vor allem liebte ich Chopin. Ich finde, man merkt es seinen Stücken an, dass das Klavier 'sein' Instrument gewesen war, sie hatten meiner Meinung nach eine ganz andere Qualität als die Stücke der anderen Komponisten. Man merkt ihnen die Liebe zum Klavier an.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort saß und spielte, aber irgendwann blickte ich auf und sah Heero im Türrahmen stehen. Wieder diesen fast ungläubigen, verwunderten Blick im Gesicht. So als könnte er es gar nicht fassen, was ich da tat. Ich lächelte ihm zu.

„Hey Hee-chan, komm doch rein."

Zögernd betrat er das Zimmer und näherte sich dem Flügel. Vor dem offenen Instrument blieb er stehen und sah auf die Saiten und die kleinen Hämmer hinab. Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief. Ich merkte, das er vor Neugier fast platzte, aber sich nicht traute, mir eine Frage zu stellen. Also spielte ich eine schnelle Akkordfolge und konnte dabei beobachten, wie seine Augen ganz groß wurden, als die Hämmer auf die Saiten schlugen und dabei die Töne erzeugten.

„Was ist, Hee-chan? Hast du noch nie ein Klavier gesehen?"

Ich dachte erst, er würde mir nicht antworten, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Er hielt dabei seinen Blick gesenkt, so daß ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Ich war verblüfft. Heero hatte noch nie ein Klavier gesehen? Klar, ich wußte natürlich, das nicht JEDER Mensch schonmal ein Klavier gesehen hat, zumindest nicht in Natura, aber die meisten wissen dennoch, wie eines aussieht und kennen die grundlegende Funktionsweise. Heero jedoch wirkte so, als hätte er es WIRKLICH noch nie gesehen. Obwohl ich jeden Tag mehr und mehr Teilchen fand, die ich dem Puzzle Heero hinzufügen konnte, so gab es dennoch noch lange kein erkennbares Bild. Ich befürchtete, daß das Rätsel sehr viel größer war, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte.

„Möchtest du gerne wissen, wie es funktioniert?"

Jetzt hob er doch den Blick und sah mich fast flehend an. Hah, hatte ich es doch gewußt, das ich ihn damit kriegen konnte. Ich hatte schon früh herausgefunden, daß Heero einen unglaublichen Wissensdrang besaß.

„Ok Hee-chan, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Jede dieser Tasten bewegt eines der Hämmerchen, siehst du?" Ich führte es ihm vor, ganz langsam so das der Hammer nur leicht vor- und zurückbewegt wurde, ohne die Saite anzuschlagen.

„Die verschiedenen Töne bekommt man, weil die Saiten unterschiedlich dick und lang sind. So erzeugt man unterschiedliche Schwingungen, von denen jede anders klingt." Jetzt schlug ich die Tasten richtig an und ließ die Töne erklingen. Heero lauschte gespannt und ließ seinen Blick nicht von dem Instrument weichen.

„Möchtest du es einmal selbst probieren?"

Heeros Kopf ruckte herum und er starrte mich aus großen Augen ungläubig an.

„Ich soll Töne erzeugen?" Seine Stimme quiekte fast am Ende der Frage, so erstaunt hörte er sich an.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal perplex. Wieso war Heero jetzt so überrascht? Da war doch nichts dabei, jeder konnte sich an ein Klavier setzen und durch drücken der Tasten Töne erzeugen. Diese Töne dann zu richtiger Musik zusammenzusetzen, das war die Kunst, aber sie zu erzeugen war leicht.

„Klar," antwortete ich und rutschte auf der Klavierbank ein Stück zur Seite. „Komm her und setz dich." Ich klopfte mit der Hand auf die Bank neben mir.

Zögernd, fast scheu setzte Heero sich neben mich und starrte die Tasten fast ängstlich an. Ich nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf die Tasten.

„Na los," forderte ich ihn auf, „Probier es einfach. Es ist ganz leicht."

Heero sah mich einen Augenblick zweifelnd an, dann drückte er vorsichtig eine Taste. Natürlich war nichts zu hören, da er sie viel zu zögernd angeschlagen hatte. Heero machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und ich hätte fast gelacht. Aber das hätte ihn sicherlich verletzt, deshalb lächelte ich nur, nahm seine Hand und legte sie über meine Hand.

„Das war viel zu sanft, Hee-chan. Sieh her, du mußt schon etwas mehr Kraft hineinlegen," mit diesen Worten spielte ich eine Tonleiter, so daß Heeros Hand auf meiner genau spüren konnte, wie ich die Tasten anschlug.

Anscheinend hatte er es begriffen, denn bei seinem zweiten Versuch kamen die Töne klar und deutlich heraus. Fast erschrocken zog Heero seine Hand vom Klavier weg und starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ich habe Töne erzeugt," flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Heero wirkte absolut überwältigt. So als... als hätte sich soeben sein gesamtes Weltbild verändert. Wieder fragte ich mich, woher Heero kam. An was für einem abgeschiedenen Ort hatte er bisher nur gelebt, das er so essentielle Dinge wie Musik nicht kannte? Das einzige was mir ständig dazu einfiel, war das Heero zu irgendeiner obskuren Sekte gehört haben musste, vielleicht eine die jegliche Technologie ablehnte. Das könnte dann auch erklären, wovor er auf der Flucht war.

Allerdings passte das nicht so ganz, denn komischerweise war es weniger die Technik, die Heero immer so verblüffte, sondern ganz einfache, völlig natürliche Dinge. Wie Müsli. Und Musik. Gab es Sekten, in denen Musik verboten war? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht sollte ich das nachher mal im Internet recherchieren. Doch jetzt würde ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern mich voll und ganz Heero widmen.

Ich lächelte ihn warm an. „Das hast du, Hee-chan."

Heero starrte hinab auf die Tastatur und legte zögernd erneut seine Hand darauf. Es war einfach eine Freude, ihm zuzusehen. Zuzusehen wie seine Augen aufleuchteten, nur weil er ein paar einfach Töne spielte. Allerdings war ich derjenige, der die Augen erstaunt aufriss, als Heero einige der Akkorde wiederholte, die ich vorhin gespielt hatte. Er hatte sie sich gemerkt!

Ich beschloss es zu testen und brachte Heero ein einfaches, vierhändiges Stück bei, das aus einigen wenigen simplen Akkorden und einer einfachen Melodie bestand. Heero war ein Naturtalent. Ich mußte ihm nichts zweimal zeigen oder erklären, er begriff sofort. Und er hatte ein musikalisches Gehör. In Minuten hatte er sich die Melodie gemerkt und spielte mit mir zusammen fröhlich das kleine Stück. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt.

Heeros Talent am Klavier ließ mich nachdenklich werden. Ich liebte es ihn so strahlen zu sehen. Und ich überlegte, ob wie ich ihn sonst noch zum strahlen bringen konnte. Heero bedachte mich jedesmal wenn ich sang mit ebenso ehrfürchtigen Blicken, wie vorhin das Klavier. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja auch Spaß machen, selbst zu singen?

Ich war mir sicher, das Heero eine schöne Singstimme haben mußte. Wenn er sprach, war Heeros Stimme ein schöner Bariton. Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne einmal singen hören.

„Hast du irgendwelche Lieblingslieder, Hee-chan? Wir könnten sie zusammen spielen und dazu singen," schlug ich ihm deshalb vor.

Doch statt zu erstrahlen, wie ich es erwartet hatte, erstarrte Heero mitten in der Bewegung. Langsam nahm er die Hände von den Tasten und legte sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich kann nicht singen," sagte er leise, den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt.

Ich erwiderte nichts darauf. Es war offensichtlich, daß das Singen ein wunder Punkt für Heero war. Sein Ton zeigte deutlich, das er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, also ließ ich das Thema ruhen.

Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile im Musikzimmer und spielten zusammen Klavier. Wie ich schon sagte, Heero war ein absolutes Naturtalent. Er hatte ein hervorragendes musikalisches Gehör, und offenbar ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich beobachtete mit Erstaunen, wie er sich ganz allein und ohne meine Hilfe Melodien unserer Stücke zusammensuchte. Und Heero merkte nicht einmal, wie außergewöhnlich das war. Doch ich wollte seine Freude nicht noch einmal unterbrechen und so beobachtete ich ihn einfach nur.

Ich war so versunken in Heeros Anblick, daß ich fast zusammenzuckte, als Heero plötzlich aufhörte zu spielen. Ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Heero starrte mit großen Augen auf das Regal mit den Notenblättern. Ich folgte neugierig seinem Blick – was konnte ihn an den Noten nur so interessieren? Doch dann bemerkte ich, das sein Blick nicht auf den Noten lag – sondern auf der kleinen silbernen Kugel.

„Hee-chan?" ich sah wieder zu Heero. Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu mir, dann richtete er sich sofort wieder auf die Kugel. Mich überkam eine Gänsehaut. Heeros Blick war – wachsam. Abschätzend. Gefährlich. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. „Was ist los, Heero?"

Seine Augen verließen nicht eine Sekunde das Regal, doch er antwortete mir. „Duo? Weißt du was das ist?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Kugel? Nein. Weißt du denn was es ist?"

Heero antwortete mir nicht, sondern stand auf und ging zögernd auf das Regal zu. Wenige Zentimeter davor blieb er stehen. Ich stand auf, folgte ihm langsam und stellte mich neben ihn.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich.

Heero antwortete immer noch nicht, sondern streckte seine Hand nach der Kugel aus. Doch er berührte sie nicht. Seine Hand stoppte Millimeter vor der Kugel, dann zog er sie wieder zurück und ballte sie zur Faust.

„Du solltest es nicht behalten, Duo."

Heeros leise gesprochene Worte überraschten mich. „Was meinst du damit?"

Heero drehte den Kopf und sah mich ernst an. „Es ist gefährlich."

„Gefährlich?"

Heero nickte. Und mehr sagte er zu diesem Thema nicht, egal wie sehr ich nachfragte. Schließlich gab ich es auf und wir beide gingen hinunter, um noch etwas fernzusehen.

Während Heero wie immer völlig gebannt dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm folgte, widmete ich mich meiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Nachgrübeln über Heero. Vielleicht war es ja etwas weit hergeholt, aber seit dem Zwischenfall eben im Musikzimmer hatte ich den starken Verdacht, das es kein Zufall war, das Heero und die kleine silberne Kugel zum selben Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht waren.

Heero hatte die Kugel nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen. Und ich war mir sicher, das er genau wußte, was sie war. Doch er wollte es mir nicht erzählen. Nun, das machte nichts. Ich würde es schon noch herausfinden.

„Will irgendjemand Schokolade?" Quatre betrat das Wohnzimmer, eine Schale mit verschiedenen Pralinen in der Hand.

Meine Augen leuchteten auf. Wir hatten so etwas gutes leider nicht oft im Haus. Noin verbot es uns. Es würde sie zu sehr in Versuchung führen, behauptete sie. Und wir würden doch sicherlich nicht wollen, daß sie aufginge wie ein Hefeteig. Denn dann würden wir mit Sicherheit ihre schlechte Laune ertragen müssen, und das würden wir doch wohl nicht wollen, oder, ODER? Sie sagte das immer mit einem so gefährlichen, fast irren Glitzern in ihren Augen, das uns klarmachte, das wir das WIRKLICH nicht wollten.

Doch ab und zu gönnten wir uns den Luxus – und wenn wir dann sahen, wie Noin die Schokolade in sich hineinschaufelte, erinnerte es uns jedesmal aufs neue daran, daß sie tatsächlich keine Scherze machte.

Begeistert schnappte ich mir ein Stück Schokolade und kaute glücklich darauf herum. Heero sah neugierig auf die Schale, dann in unsere – auch Wufei hatte sich uns inzwischen angeschlossen, ich glaube er kann Schokolade auf mehrere Meter gegen den Wind riechen – verzückten Gesichter. Dann streckte er zögernd seine Hand aus und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück Schokolade.

Heeros Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment als er die Schokolade in den Mund steckte war einfach unbeschreiblich. Seine Augen wurden riesengroß und sein Blick war so erstaunt und überrascht, das ich ganz vergaß, mir ein weiteres Stück der Schokolade zu sichern, bevor meine gefräßigen Mitbewohner sie völlig aufessen würden.

„Es ist süß!" rief Heero aus.

Ich lachte auf und auch Wufei und Quatre sahen auf. „Natürlich ist es süß, Hee-chan, was hast du denn gedacht?"

Heero griff sich ein weiteres Stück der Schokolade. „Ich habe sowas noch nie gegessen," sagte er, während er die Schokolade enthusiastisch verspeiste. „Wie nennt man das?"

Ich riß ungläubig die Augen auf. „Aber das ist doch Schokolade! Willst du sagen, du hast noch niemals Schokolade gegessen? Mann, von welchem abgelegenem Planeten kommst du denn, das du keine Schokolade kennst?" lachte ich.

Quatre und Wufei glucksten ebenfalls. Doch Heero schien das nicht ganz so lustig zu finden. Er war schon wieder erstarrt und sah mich so völlig entsetzt an, dass mir daraufhin ebenfalls das Lachen verging. Warum nur war Heero so entsetzt? Was hatte ich denn gesagt?


	8. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Kommentar:** So, Weihnachten und Sylvester ist rum, deshalb wirds die nächsten Kapitel wohl auch wieder etwas regelmäßiger geben. Sorry das es über die Ferien kein Kapitel von "Under Cover" gegeben hat, aber das nächste Kapitel (das bis morgen fertig sein sollte) hat ne Lemon drin und ich hatte gehofft, dass yaoi . de bis jetzt wieder laufen würde. Tja, war wohl nix. Aber ich hab auch keine Lust, NOCH ein Ausweicharchiv zu suchen, deshalb lad ich "Under Cover" morgen dann halt einfach doch hier hoch. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel hier!

* * *

**Kapitel 8  
**_Heero POV_

Schweigend stand ich etwas Abseits und lauschte Quatre, Wufei, Noin und Duo. Obwohl seit ihrem letzten Auftritt noch keine ganze Woche vergangen war –der übliche Abstand zwischen ihren Auftritten – spielten sie heute bereits wieder vor einem Publikum. Einem großen Publikum, wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick durch die riesige Halle des 'Planet' feststellte. Die Partybesucher drängten sich förmlich um die Band zu hören und zu der Musik zu tanzen.

Heute Abend spielten die 'Scythes' auf einer sogenannten Studentenparty. Offensichtlich fanden diese Partys in regelmäßigen Abständen statt und Duos Band war bei diesen Feierlichkeiten immer sehr beliebt. Ich warf meinen vier neuen Freunden einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte ebenfalls so wie sie Musik machen.

Natürlich hatte ich nicht vergessen, daß auch ich vor nur zwei Tagen Musik gemacht hatte. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, daß das tatsächlich ich gewesen war. Und es war wirklich einfach gewesen! Ich hatte nur die Tasten des Klaviers drücken müssen und Töne waren daraus hervorgekommen! Ich glaube das waren die bis dahin erhabensten Augenblicke in meinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Ich wäre am liebsten für immer dort mit Duo sitzen geblieben – es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Wenn Musik bei allen Menschen solche Gefühle auslöste, dann wunderte es mich nicht, dass sich hier auf diesem Planeten so viele von ihnen damit beschäftigten. Bei meinen Nachforschungen über diesen Planeten und dessen Bewohner hatte ich eine Menge herausgefunden. Wie ich nachgeforscht hatte? Mit Hilfe dieser wirklich wunderbaren Erfindung namens Fernsehen.

Das Fernsehen war ein wirklich unerschöpflicher Quell der Information. Natürlich mußte man sehr genau aufpassen und auswählen, aber ich hatte eine Menge gelernt indem ich dem Programm folgte. Zum Beispiel all die Namen für die Dinge, die ich nicht kannte. Oder wie einige dieser Dinge funktionierten, so daß ich sie benutzen konnte, ohne Duo fragen zu müssen.

Aber am meisten faszinierten mich nicht irgendwelche informativen Sendungen – so lehrreich diese auch waren – sondern andere. Zum Beispiel Cartoons. Logisch das ich sowas vorher noch niemals gesehen hatte – gezeichnete, animierte Figuren, meistens mit irgendwelchen supernatürlichen Kräften ausgestattet, die die Menschheit vor dem Bösen beschützten. Dieses Bedürfnis nach sogenannten 'Superhelden' schien wirklich groß zu sein – und doch wußte kein einziger dieser Menschen auf diesem Planeten – der Erde – das jeder einzelne von ihnen im gesamten restlichen Universum als eben so ein Superheld gelten würde.

Was mich zu meiner nächsten Faszination brachte – den Science Fiction Serien. Offenbar war das Konzept der interstellaren Raumfahrt hier nicht so unbekannt, wie ich zunächst gedacht hatte – auch wenn die Menschen der Erde offensichtlich technologisch noch nicht in der Lage waren, solche Reisen zu unternehmen, so standen sie dem Prinzip von Raumfahrt und 'außerirdischen Spezies' nicht gänzlich ablehnend gegenüber. Allein die Phantasie die sie beim Erfinden von 'Aliens' bewiesen!

Doch am liebsten sah ich die Musiksender. Ja, es gab tatsächlich Sender, die rund um die Uhr nur Musik ausstrahlten! Untermalt von kurzen Geschichten konnte man dort ein 'Musikvideo' nach dem anderen sehen. Das zeigte mir, welch immens wichtigen Stellenwert Musik hier auf diesem Planeten einnahm. Doch obwohl ich es genoß diese Musik zu hören, so konnte ich es nicht mit 'richtiger' Musik vergleichen. Und 'richtige' Musik war und blieb für mich nur Duos Gesang.

Und Duos Gesang war wirklich immer und überall um mich herum. Egal was er gerade tat, ob er irgendwelche Maschinenteile bei Howard reparierte, oder ob er kochte, oder an seinem Computer saß, ständig sang oder summte er irgendeine Melodie vor sich hin. Und ich liebte es, ihm zuzuhören. Ich konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Ich liebte den sanften Klang seiner Stimme, konnte mich ihrer Anziehungskraft nicht entziehen – und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens in Duos Nähe bleiben und seiner Stimme lauschen dürfte, so wäre ich glücklich. Und ich wünschte mir, das ich das auch könnte.

Aber das war leider nicht möglich. Ich hatte ein Versprechen gegeben, das ich zu erfüllen hatte. Ich hatte Trowa versichert das ich zurückkommen und ihn holen würde. Und auch wenn Trowa mir nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte und sicher nicht erwarten würde, daß ich tatsächlich zurückkäme, so war ich dennoch an dieses Versprechen gebunden.

Doch so unglaublich es auch klang, so ausweglos wie diese Rettung zu Anfang ausgesehen hatte war sie nun nicht mehr! Mit Duos Hilfe wäre es mit Sicherheit ein leichtes, nach L1 zurückzukehren und Trowa zu befreien. Duo wäre nicht nur in der Lage, das Raumschiff zu steuern, nein, er konnte sogar Jäger, die bereits auf Angriffskurs waren besänftigen! Das hatte mir meine Erfahrung an meinem ersten Abend auf der Erde schließlich deutlich gezeigt.

Es wäre also durchaus möglich, mit J's Schiff zurückzufliegen und Trowa zu holen. Und anschließend könnte er mit Duo und mir zu diesen Planeten zurückkehren, hier wo wir in Frieden leben könnten, ohne jemals wieder Angst vor OZ haben zu müssen.

Doch es gab noch ein kleines Problem bei all dem. Wie sollte ich Duo nur dazu überreden? Ich konnte ihn wohl schlecht beiseite nehmen und ihm sagen, „Hör zu, ich bin ein Alien, hast du nicht Lust mit mir zu meinem Heimatplaneten zu fliegen und meinen besten Freund zu retten?" Nicht mal ich würde mir diese Geschichte glauben. Ich musste mir also etwas einfallen lassen, und zwar schnell. Denn inzwischen war es schon über zwei Woche her, seit ich geflohen war – und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was Trowa seitdem alles erduldet haben mußte. Selbst wenn J nicht wußte, das er an meiner Flucht beteiligt gewesen war, so würde dieser seinen Ärger und seine Wut dennoch an Trowa auslassen.

Also würde ich einen Weg finden müssen, wie ich Duo die ganze Sache erklären könnte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach alles von Anfang an erzählen? Und ich hatte ja sogar Beweise – der Jäger, den Duo seit dem ersten Abend mit sich herumtrug, und das Raumschiff das immer noch irgendwo in den Wäldern lag.

Andererseits, vielleicht waren das keine so guten Beweise. Wie sollte ich Duo das Raumschiff zeigen (immer vorrausgesetzt, dass ich es überhaupt wiederfinden könnte), und der Jäger hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr gerührt. Er lag einfach so da wie eine silberne kleine Kugel. Als ich ihn vor zwei Tagen im Musikzimmer gesehen hatte, war ich wirklich sehr erschrocken. Wenn ich ehrlich war, so hatte ich die ganze Woche über kaum oder gar nicht an den Jäger oder OZ gedacht.

Es war aber auch sehr leicht gewesen, meine Vergangenheit einfach zu vergessen – das Leben bei Duo und seinen Freunden gefiel mir. Sie waren wie eine Familie – nicht blutsverwandt zwar, aber so wie sie miteinander umgingen zeigte es mir doch, daß sich alle vier sehr gerne hatten. Und es hatte mir gefallen, zu dieser 'Familie' dazuzugehören. Außer mit Trowa hatte ich niemals so etwas verspürt – und auch da war es nicht ganz dasselbe gewesen. Ich hatte mich nie so frei gefühlt.

Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte es mir auch so einen Schock versetzt, als ich den Jäger vor zwei Tagen im Musikzimmer im Regal hatte liegen sehen. Mit einem Schlag war mir wieder eingefallen, wieso ich eigentlich hier war, und in welcher Gefahr Duo und die anderen wegen mir schwebten. Und das ich Trowa versprochen hatte ihn zu retten, bis jetzt aber noch nichts in dieser Hinsicht unternommen hatte.

Und noch etwas anderes hatte mich erschreckt. Der Jäger war gewachsen. Ich war mir da absolut sicher. Aber das war eigentlich unmöglich. Ich hatte noch nie gehört, daß Jäger wachsen konnten – was also hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, daß sich der Jäger bis jetzt noch nicht gerührt hatte? Bereitete er sich auf irgendwas vor? Oder hatte dieser spezielle Jäger einfach nur eine Fehlfunktion? Und war das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Ich stand vor einem Rätsel.

Ich hatte versucht Duo vor dem Jäger zu warnen. Doch offensichtlich war mir das nicht gelungen – im Gegenteil, ich schien eher noch seine Neugier erweckt zu haben, denn er hatte danach sehr nachdenklich ausgesehen. Und als ich mich etwas später wieder in das Zimmer geschlichen hatte, um den Jäger an mich zu nehmen und ihn irgendwo loszuwerden, da war dieser verschwunden gewesen. Offenbar war Duo mir zuvorgekommen. Er trug den Jäger nun stets bei sich und ich hatte bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, unbemerkt an ihn heranzukommen. Noch nicht einmal Nachts, wenn wir schliefen.

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ich daran dachte. Meine Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, das es nicht unbedingt üblich war, das zwei Menschen sich einfach so das Bett teilten. Zumindest nicht wenn sie sich nicht lang kannten. Ich hatte zwar in einigen der Filmen und Serien durchaus gesehen, das zwei Menschen im selben Bett lagen, aber die Gründe dafür konnte ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Und ganz davon abgesehen, keiner dieser Gründe traf auf Duo und mich zu – wir waren weder verheiratet (was auch immer das bedeutete), noch taten wir diese Dinge, die offenbar eine Menge umherwälzen und stöhnen erforderten. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich absolut keine Ahnung, was das sein und wozu es dienen könnte , denn meistens wurde an dieser Stelle immer ausgeblendet, so daß ich verwirrter als zuvor zurückblieb.

Aber das man einfach nur nebeneinander im Bett lag und schlief hatte ich nirgends gesehen. Andererseits, es gab kein weiteres Schlafzimmer im Haus, und wenn nicht einer von uns auf dem Boden schlafen sollte, so blieb uns nichts weiter übrig, als weiterhin das Bett zu teilen. Nicht das es mir etwas ausmachen würde auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Aber Duo schien es nicht zu stören das ich im selben Bett schlief, und solange er mich nicht auffordern würde, es zu verlassen, würde ich es nicht tun.

Denn es gefiel mir. Es gefiel mir mit Duo zusammen im Bett zu liegen, seine Wärme zu spüren wenn wir aneinander geschmiegt dalagen oder seinen Duft einzuatmen. Ich fühlte mich noch immer unendlich geborgen in diesen Augenblicken. Sehr viel geborgener als jemals zuvor – selbst als Trowa und ich uns als Kinder ein Bett geteilt hatten, um nicht so allein zu sein, selbst da hatte ich mich nie so geborgen gefühlt. Und doch... Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Trotzdem waren diese Augenblicke nicht immer nur wunderbar. Denn mit meinem Körper schien irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen.

Ab und zu hatte ich so etwas ähnliches wie Fieber. Mir war dann plötzlich am ganzen Körper heiß, und zusätzlich hatte ich dann auch immer ein sehr seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Es fühlte sich zwar nicht ganz so an als wenn ich mich übergeben müßte, aber es war dennoch ein unangenehmes Flattern. Und mein Herz raste bei solchen Gelegenheiten ebenfalls immer. Doch diese Anfälle kamen und gingen, und ich wußte nicht warum.

Zum Beispiel gestern, als Duo mich zum Einkaufen geschleppt hatte. Wir waren stundenlang unterwegs gewesen und ich hatte sicherlich hunderte von Kleidungsstücken anprobieren müssen, bis Duo zufrieden war. Und jedesmal wenn ich ein neues Kleidungsstück angezogen hatte und es Duo vorführen mußte, hatte ich einen dieser Anfälle. Und ich hatte wirklich nicht gewußt, was ich tun sollte.

Ich war schon kurz davor gewesen, Duo deswegen zu fragen. Aber Duo schien in diesem Moment etwas abgelenkt gewesen zu sein, er hatte mich fast abwesend von oben bis unten betrachtet, und der Hunger in seinem Blick hatte mich daran erinnert, wie lange wir schon unterwegs gewesen waren, ohne etwas zu essen. Und ich hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen – Duo hatte seine Zeit für mich geopfert und ich hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, daß er vielleicht Hunger haben könnte, nur weil ich selbst keinen verspürte. Aber wer könnte schon Hunger haben, wenn er ständig dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen hatte?

Was mich dann wieder zu meiner Überlegung zurückgebracht hatte. Sollte ich Duo danach fragen? Aber was wenn mich diese seltsame Krankheit verraten würde? Ich war noch nicht bereit, Duo alles zu sagen und ihn in mein Geheimnis einzuweihen, also entschloss ich mich zu schweigen.

Allerdings... heute Morgen war noch ein weiteres Symptom zu meiner Krankheit hinzugekommen. Als ich aufgewacht war, wie immer dicht an Duo geschmiegt – er hatte mit dem Rücken zu mir gelegen und ich hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken gedrückt – da hatte ich zu meinem Entsetzen festgestellt daß ich einen Krampf hatte.

Nein, nicht in meinem Arm oder meinem Bein. Das wäre zwar schmerzhaft gewesen, aber ganz sicher kein Grund um entsetzt zu sein. Nein, es war mein Penis. Er war völlig steif gewesen! Ich hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß dieses Körperteil überhaupt einen Krampf haben konnte! So etwas war mir noch niemals zuvor passiert, und ich hatte es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Ich war so vertieft in meine Gedanken gewesen, das ich erst bemerkt hatte, das ich mein Becken an Duos Hintern presste und mich an ihm rieb, als er im Schlaf aufstöhnte und zurückpresste. Einen Moment lang war ich versucht einfach weiterzumachen – das Reiben schien der schmerzhaften Schwellung eine Art Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Doch dann war ich vollkommen entsetzt über mein Verhalten aufgesprungen und ins Bad geflüchtet. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort gesessen habe während meine Gedanken panisch im Kreis liefen. Doch irgendwann hatte ich gemerkt das der Krampf zurückgegangen war und ich hatte mich wieder hervorwagen können.

Dennoch blieb die Angst. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? War ich etwa ernsthaft krank? Und wenn ja, was für eine seltsame Krankheit war das? Und wodurch wurde sie ausgelöst? Und sollte ich Duo davon berichten? Immerhin, vielleicht war diese Krankheit auf diesem Planeten ja bekannt und es gab eine einfache und schnelle Heilung dafür? Noch war ich unentschlossen, aber ich würde mich bald entscheiden müssen, denn lange sollte ich das besser nicht ununtersucht lassen.

Der laute Jubel der Menge riß mich wieder aus meinen Grübeleien. Offenbar waren die Scythes gerade fertig geworden mit ihrem Programm – oder sie legten nur einen Pause ein, ich hatte keine Ahnung da ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, was Duo der Menge zu gerufen hatte. Jedenfalls sprang Duo gerade von der Bühne und kam auf mich zugelaufen, während die anderen ihm etwas langsamer folgten.

„Hey Hee-chan, wieso stehst du denn hier so ganz allein in der Ecke?" rief Duo mir zu.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, da ich nicht wußte, ob Duo darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. Er wußte schließlich, das ich außer ihm und seinen Freunden niemanden kannte. Mit wem hätte ich mich also schon unterhalten sollen?

Duo lächelte nur breit, schlang mir einen Arm um die Schulter und zog mich neben sich her durch den Raum. Inzwischen hatte irgendjemand Musik aufgelegt, die in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke spielte und es war ziemlich schwierig sich den Weg durch all die wild durcheinander hüpfenden und tanzenden Menschen zu drängen.

„Hast du dir schon was zu trinken besorgt?" Duo mußte sich weit vorbeugen und direkt neben meinem Ohr sprechen, damit ich ihn überhaupt verstand. Ich konnte seinen Atem spüren, und die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging, der dicht an meinen gepresst war. Ein Schauer überlief mich.

Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Die Häufigkeit dieser seltsamen Anfälle hatte deutlich zugenommen. Inzwischen überfielen sie mich überall und jederzeit, und ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wodurch sie ausgelöst wurden. Ich hoffte nur, dass Duo nichts merken würde.

„Hee-chan?" Duo sah mich fragend an und ich erinnerte mich daran, daß er mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, ich hatte mir noch nichts zu trinken geholt. Und auch nichts zu essen. Schließlich hatte Duo gesungen, wie konnte er nur glauben daß ich mich davon abhalten lassen würde, ihm zu lauschen?

„Dann lass uns jetzt was zu trinken holen."

Duo steuerte mich aus dem großen Saal in die etwas kleinere Vorhalle hinaus. Dort war es zwar nicht weniger überfüllt, aber die Musik war nicht mehr ganz so laut, so daß man sich hier unterhalten konnte, ohne sich gegenseitig ins Ohr brüllen zu müssen, und Duo rückte wieder etwas von mir ab.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Enttäuschung überkam mich. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte ich zu analysieren, warum ich enttäuscht war. Doch ich kam zu keinem Ergebnis, und inzwischen hatten wir auch die Bar erreicht und Duo wandte sich mir wieder zu.

„Was willst du, Hee-chan?"

Ich blickte auf und sah auf die zahllosen Flaschen, die im Hintergrund der Bar aufgereiht waren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das für Getränke waren und welches davon nun angemessen wäre. Deshalb zuckte ich erneut einfach nur mit den Schultern.

„Also ein Bier." Duo grinste mich kurz an und wandte sich dann an die Frau hinter der Bar.

Schweigend beobachtete ich wie Duo sich mit der Frau unterhielt und von ihr die Getränke ausgehändigt bekam. Ich sah ihr breites Lächeln, sah wie ihr Blick langsam über Duo wanderte und sie ihn länger als nötig berührte, als sie ihm die Flaschen reichte. Und ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl überkam mich. Ein Gefühl das ich noch niemals zuvor verspürt und für das ich keinen Namen hatte. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie Neid, und doch wieder ganz anders. Und als Duo die Frau ebenfalls anlächelte und ihr sogar zuzwinkerte, da verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl um ein vielfaches und weckte in mir den unbändigen Wunsch, die Frau zu erwürgen.

Keuchend riß ich die Augen weit auf. Woher war dieser Gedanke nur gekommen? Wieso wollte ich dieser völlig fremden Frau, die nichts böses gemacht hatte, etwas antun? Ein derart irrationales Verhalten kannte ich an mir gar nicht! Und es war gelinde gesagt erschreckend!

Ich blinzelte mehrmals heftig und richtete meinen Blick dann auf Duo, der sich inzwischen wieder zu mir umgedreht hatte und mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah. Ich schluckte. Hatte er etwas bemerkt? Doch scheinbar nicht, denn er sagte nicht dazu, sondern reichte mir nur eine der Flaschen.

„Lass uns nach draußen gehen," sagte er und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Ausgang, „Die Luft hier drinnen ist zum schneiden dick."

Ich nickte und schob mich hinter Duo durch die Leute. Als wir endlich nach draußen in die warme Nacht traten, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Duo hatte recht gehabt, die Luft dort drinnen war wirklich unerträglich gewesen. Der Gestank des Zigarettenqualms war wirklich nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie manche Leute so etwas auch noch freiwillig machen konnten.

Schweigend liefen Duo und ich ein paar Meter nebeneinander her und entfernten uns etwas von den anderen kleineren Grüppchen, die sich ebenfalls nach draußen geflüchtet hatten.

Schließlich blieb Duo an einer Bank stehen, setzte sich hin und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder und folgte seinem Beispiel. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Das Bier schmeckte – ungewöhnlich. Es war eindeutig alkoholisch, wenn auch nicht sehr stark, und es hatte einen seltsamen Nachgeschmack. Ich wußte noch nicht, ob ich dieses Getränk mochte oder nicht, aber ich würde ihm eine Chance geben und zumindest diese Flasche austrinken.

Duo hatte sich inzwischen tiefer rutschen lassen und seinen Kopf auf die Lehne der Bank gelegt. Ich blickte ihn von der Seite an und wünschte mir, ich könnte so leicht wie er eine Unterhaltung anfangen. Für einen so lebhaften Menschen wie Duo mußte es an meiner Seite sicherlich sehr langweilig sein.

„Sind die Sterne nicht wunderschön?" sagte Duo auf einmal leise und ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, um seinem Blick zu folgen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn die Nächte so klar sind wie heute," fuhr er fort, „Ich lege mich dann gern einfach in unseren Garten und betrachte die Sternbilder. Schwester Helen hat mir gezeigt, wie man sie findet."

Schweigend sah ich hinauf und überlegte, was Duo damit wohl meinte. Ich wusste ungefähr wer Schwester Helen war – sie war die Frau bei der Duo aufgewachsen war, soviel hatte Quatre mir erzählt – aber was meinte er mit 'Sternbilder'? Ich konnte dort oben am Himmel keine Bilder erkennen.

„Ich finde, die Sterne übermitteln einem ein Gefühl von Frieden und Freiheit – und gleichzeitig lassen sie den einzelnen unendlich klein wirken. Denkst du nicht auch, Hee-chan?" Duo drehte seinen Kopf und sah mich von der Seite an, dann blickte er wieder hinauf.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte die Sterne nur einmal aus der Nähe sehen, aus dem Weltall. Das muß wirklich atemberaubend sein."

Ich schluckte. Das war mein Stichwort. Das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit um Duo die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ihm endlich alles zu gestehen. Doch obwohl ich meinen Mund mehrmals öffnete, kam kein Ton heraus.

Duo, der mich erneut von der Seite betrachtet hatte, lächelte traurig und seufzte auf. „Du mußt es mir nicht sagen, wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist."

Ich blickte ihn erstaunt an. Woher wußte Duo das?

Erneut lächelte er leicht. „Ich weiß, daß du ein Geheimnis hast, Hee-chan. Wir alle wissen es. Lass dich nur von Quatres unschuldiger Art nicht täuschen – er hat dich gleich am ersten Morgen ziemlich geschickt ausgehorcht, ich wette das ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht fassungslos. Quatre sollte mich ausgehorcht haben? Das konnte ich nicht glauben, dazu wirkte er viel zu unschuldig. Duo grinste, als er mein ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

„Glaub es ruhig," sagte er, „Aber das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Wir wissen, dass du vor irgendwas auf der Flucht bist. Und wir haben dich trotzdem bei uns aufgenommen. Wenn du es uns irgendwann erzählen willst, werden wir uns freuen, aber du mußt dich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist. Wir werden dich deswegen bestimmt nicht auf die Straße setzen oder sowas."

Alles was ich tun konnte war Duo nur ungläubig anzustarren. Als ich nach einer Weile immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, lächelte Duo erneut und stand auf. „Ich hol mir noch was zu trinken, ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Vielleicht denkst du in der Zwischenzeit ein bißchen darüber nach. Wir sind deine Freunde, Hee-chan, und wir werden dir helfen, egal worum es sich handelt." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Duo.

Ich starrte ihm hinterher. Was er gesagt hatte hatte mich wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte es nicht erwartet. Quatre, Wufei, Noin und Duo wußten, das ich auf der Flucht war. Und sie hatten mich dennoch bei sich aufgenommen. Ohne zu wissen, worauf sie sich dabei einließen. Ich hätte eine Gefahr für sie bedeuten können – wenn ich ehrlich war, dann könnte ich es nicht nur, sondern war tatsächlich eine Gefahr – ich hätte ein Verbrecher sein können, aber trotzdem hatten sie mich aufgenommen.

Und sie betrachteten sich als meine Freunde. Ich mußte heftig blinzeln um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen. Es stimmte, ich betrachtete die vier – vor allem Duo – schon lange als meine Freunde, aber das es ihnen ebenso erging, das hatte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Außer Trowa hatte ich niemals irgendwelche Freunde gehabt. Und jetzt hatte ich gleich vier davon. Und zwar einfach so, ohne daß diese irgendetwas von mir erwarteten. Im Gegenteil, bis jetzt waren sie die einzigen gewesen, die immer nur gegeben hatten. Und ich, ich hatte nur genommen ohne etwas zurückzugeben. Aber das würde ich jetzt ändern.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und lief auf das Gebäude zu. Meine Freunde hatten es verdient, das ich ihnen die Wahrheit erzählte, und genau das würde ich jetzt tun. Und ich hoffte, daß sie danach immer noch meine Freunde wären.

„Verdammt nochmal, lasst mich sofort los!"

Duos Stimme ließ mich abrupt anhalten. Er klang äußerst wütend. Suchend blickte ich mich um, um zu sehen, wo er war.

„Ach zier dich doch nicht so, du willst es doch auch!"

Ich konnte Duo nicht sehen, aber ich konnte ihn unterdrückt fluchen hören. Ich folgte dem Klang seiner leiser werdenden Stimme und umrundete das Gebäude. Und dann konnte ich ihn sehen. Er war ungefähr 200 Meter weit weg von mir und entfernte sich immer weiter. Allerdings nicht freiwillig, denn er wurde von drei Kerlen weggezerrt. Und obwohl Duo beileibe nicht schwächlich war konnte er sich dennoch nicht befreien. Die drei sahen wirklich kräftig aus.

Allerdings hinderte es ihn nicht daran, sich nach Kräften zu wehren. Immer wieder trat er um sich, und genau in diesem Moment schien er einen der Kerle wohl an einer empfindlichen Stelle zu treffen, denn er ließ Duo los und krümmte sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen zusammen.

Doch er erholte sich recht schnell, richtete sich wieder auf und schlug Duo mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Du kleine Schlampe!" schrie der Mann.

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen, Duo wehzutun? Der würde was erleben, sobald ich ihn in die Finger bekam. Doch bevor ich Duo und diese drei Kerle erreichen konnte, geschah allerdings etwas unglaubliches.

Mit einem lauten Summen erwachte der Jäger zum Leben. Ich hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß Duo ihn auch hierher mitgenommen hatte, aber mit einem Mal sauste der Jäger aus Duos Hosentasche heraus, schwirrte ein paar Mal mit einem fast wütenden Geräusch um die Köpfe der drei Kerle und dann griff er die Männer an.

Ich blieb völlig erstaunt mitten im Schritt stehen. Wie... Was... Wie konnte das geschehen? Wer hatte den Jäger aktiviert? Niemand hier hatte gesungen, und nur auf diese Art konnte man einen Jäger aktivieren. Und wieso griff er die drei Männer an? Nicht das ich dafür nicht dankbar gewesen wäre, aber wer hatte dem Jäger den Befehl dazu gegeben? Kein Jäger hatte jemals irgendetwas ohne Befehl getan – also was war da los?

Die drei Männer hatten Duo inzwischen losgelassen – sie hatten ihre Arme und Hände im Moment bitter nötig, um sich selbst zu schützen – und Duo saß auf dem Boden und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Jäger. Ich rannte auf ihn zu.

„Duo!" rief ich und kniete neben ihm nieder, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah mich an. „Ja... ja, mir geht es gut." Er sah wieder zum Jäger, der die drei Männer inzwischen an die Wand des Gebäudes gedrängt hatte. Ich ignorierte die panischen Schreie der Männer und half Duo auf.

„Was... was ist das?" fragte Duo und sah mich an. Ich zögerte. Wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt erklären? Doch Duo schien mein Zögern falsch zu deuten.

„Tu nicht so als wüßtest du es nicht, Heero!" Duo sah mich fast ärgerlich an. „Ich bin mir sicher, daß du darüber Bescheid weißt, also was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Jäger," antwortete ich.

„Ein Jäger?" Duo trat einen Schritt zurück und löste sich von mir.

Ich nickte.

„Und was jagt er?"

„Mich," antwortete ich.

Duo riß die Augen weit auf.

„Zumindest hat er mich gejagt. Jetzt... ich habe keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tut und wieso er seinen Auftrag nicht erledigt hat."

„Welchen Auftrag? Und sollten wir nicht langsam was unternehmen?" mit einer Hand deutete Duo auf die drei Gestalten, deren Schreie etwas leiser geworden waren und die sich auch nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt wehrten. Offenbar ließ sich der Jäger Zeit.

„Wir können nichts unternehmen. Sobald ein Jäger seine Beute gefunden hat, kann ihn niemand mehr aufhalten." Ok, hier sagte ich nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Duo könnte den Jäger aufhalten wenn er die richtigen Befehle singen würde, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war ich der Meinung, das die drei verdienten was sie bekamen. Keiner durfte Duo wehtun. Ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihnen.

Duo riß die Augen noch weiter auf. „Was... was meinst du?" flüsterte er entsetzt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es was Jäger tun. Sie jagen und vernichten."

„WAS?" schrie Duo auf. Dann lief er zwei Schritte auf den Jäger und seine Opfer zu. „Hör sofort damit auf! Egal wer oder was du bist, und egal was für Arschlöcher das auch sind, du wirst die drei nicht töten, hast du mich verstanden?"

Ich wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln und Duo von der Aussichtslosigkeit seines Tuns überzeugen, als erneut das Unglaubliche geschah. Der Jäger ließ tatsächlich von den drei Kerlen ab. Stöhnen sanken die drei zu Boden – offensichtlich noch am Leben – und der Jäger schwebte regungslos über ihren Köpfen.

Ich konnte erneut nur ungläubig starren. Das der Jäger sich durch Duos Gesang besänftigen hatte lassen, als er mich verfolgt hatte, konnte ich ja noch verstehen. Aber seit wann reagierten sie auf gesprochene Befehle? Auf Befehle die nicht von Tönen untermalt wurden?

„Verdammt nochmal, was IST das für ein Ding?" rief Duo aufgebracht und wandte sich wieder an mich. „Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört! Bist du in irgendeine geheime Regierungsgeschichte verwickelt oder was?"

Ich öffnete den Mund um Duo zu antworten und ihm endlich alles zu erzählen, doch der Jäger kam mir erneut zuvor. Hatte er bis eben noch fast unentschlossen in der Luft geschwebt, so setzte er sich auf einmal abrupt in Bewegung. Mit einem Summen zog er noch einen letzten Kreis, dann flog er weg in Richtung der Wälder – genau in die Richtung, in der auch das Raumschiff sein musste!

„Verdammt!" Mit einem Fluch fuhr Duo herum und starrte dem Jäger hinterher. „Heh, komm zurück!" rief er, doch diesmal hörte der Jäger nicht auf ihn. Duo fluchte erneut, und dann begann er dem Jäger hinterherzurennen.

„Duo!" rief ich entsetzt. Was tat er denn da? Niemand der bei klarem Verstand war verfolgte einen Jäger! Doch Duo hört nicht auf mich, und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm ebenfalls hinterherzurennen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das für Außenstehende ausgesehen haben mußte. Der silberne Jäger, der mit einem – ziemlich lauten – Summen durch die Luft schwebte, dicht gefolgt von Duo, der mit wehendem Zopf hinter ihm her rannte, und ganz zum Schluß ich, der Duo hinterherrannte und ihm immer wieder zurief, daß er doch stehenbleiben sollte. Aber genauso sahen die nächsten Minuten aus. Duo ließ sich nicht aufhalten, er verfolgte den Jäger hartnäckig, und irgendwann gab ich es auf ihn aufhalten zu wollen und rannte nur noch schweigend hinter Duo und dem Jäger her.

Zu meiner Schande muß ich gestehen, daß Duo wirklich schnell war. Wenn ich nicht gewußt hätte, wohin die wilde Jagd führte, dann hätte er mich sicherlich abgehängt. Als ich ihn schließlich einholte stand er völlig erstarrt auf der Lichtung und starrte mit offenem Mund auf mein abgestürztes Raumschiff, in dessen Innerem der Jäger gerade verschwand.

„Was... was..." stammelte Duo und drehte seinen Kopf, um mich verstört anzustarren. „Ist das ein Raumschiff?"

Ich konnte nur nicken, da ich einerseits noch ziemlich außer Atem war und andererseits nicht wußte, was ich hätte sagen sollen.

Duo schluckte mehrmals, öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut. „Mann Heero, du hast mir echt eine MENGE zu erklären!"


	9. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren (auch für Under Cover, wo ich es mal wieder vergessen hab zu erwähnen :-))

**Kommentar:** So, ich hab jetzt mal ne Frage an euch - yaoi . de ist ja endlich wieder freigeschaltet. Da meine Storysaber MA sind, kann man sie dort erst ab 21 Uhr lesen. Soll ich meine Sachen weiterhin auch hier posten oder reicht euch yaoi . de?

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9  
**_Duo POV_

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ich konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was Heero mir gerade erzählt hatte. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick wieder zu dem Raumschiff wandern, das hinter Heero auf der Lichtung stand – lag – was auch immer.

Heero war ein Alien. Heero war ein Alien! Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Aliens gab es doch gar nicht, außer in Science Fiction Serien. Und überhaupt, wieso sah er dann aus wie ein Mensch? Nein, es konnte gar nicht wahr sein. Heero hatte sich einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt, ich war mir absolut sicher. Und ich hatte garantiert einen äußerst lustigen Anblick gegeben, als ich ihm mit offenem Mund zugehört hatte.

Aber da war dieses Raumschiff. Und der – Jäger, so hatte Heero die fliegende Kugel genannt. Ich hatte doch nur ein Bier gehabt, ich konnte unmöglich so betrunken sein, um mir das hier alles einzubilden. Langsam ging ich näher an das Raumschiff heran. Ich hoffte wohl irgendwie immer noch, es würde sich in Luft auflösen, sobald ich es berührte.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil, das Schiff fühlte sich erschreckend real an. Verdammt. Ich war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

Heero, der mir mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt war, streckte eine Hand nach mir aus und berührte mich zögernd an der Schulter. „Duo?"

Ich schrak hoch und starrte ihn an. Und sagte das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. „Wo sind deine Tentakel?"

Heero starrte mich mit großen Augen an. „Tentakel?"

Ich ruderte mit den Armen. „Tentakel. Oder was auch immer du sonst für zusätzliche Körperteile hast. Du bist doch ein Alien." Argh. Hatte ich das jetzt tatsächlich gesagt? Verdammt, ich mußte wirklich ganz schön weggetreten sein.

Heero starrte mich immer noch mit diesem Blick an. „Ich habe keine Tentakel. Warum sollte ich? Ich bin ein Mensch, genauso wie du."

Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber wenn du ein Mensch bist – wie kannst du dann von einem anderen Planeten kommen?"

Er seufzte leicht. „Es gibt eine Menge Planeten auf denen Menschen existieren. Die Erde ist nicht der einzige."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie kann sich auf völlig verschiedenen Planeten, völlig unabhängig voneinander die selbe Spezies entwickeln? Das ist wissenschaftlich doch unmöglich."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht," antwortete Heero. „Vielleicht hatten wir alle die selben Vorfahren. Oder es war tatsächlich nur Zufall. Egal weswegen, du kannst mir jedenfalls glauben, das es dort draußen jede Menge bewohnter Planeten gibt."

Ich schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf. Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen, seit ich dem – Jäger – auf diese Lichtung gefolgt war, aber seitdem war mein gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

„Und diese OZ, sind das auch Menschen?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie haben zwar eine humanoide Form, aber sie sind keine Menschen."

Ich nickte verstehend, aber in Wirklichkeit verstand ich es nicht. Oh klar, rein intellektuell hatte ich es sehr wohl verstanden. Es gab also unglaublich viele bewohnte Planeten im Weltall, von Menschen bewohnte Planeten. Menschen, die von den OZ als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Die im übrigen keine Menschen waren, sondern richtige Aliens, bzw. das was wir für Aliens hielten. Mein Verstand hatte das verarbeitet, aber bis ich es wirklich begreifen würde, würde wohl noch einige Zeit vergehen.

„Und du warst also ein Sklave und bist vor deinem 'Herrn' geflohen?" hakte ich erneut nach. Heero hatte es zwar erwähnt, aber ich würde mir diese Geschichte so lange bestätigen lassen, bis ich sie wirklich und wahrhaftig glauben konnte.

Heero nickte leicht. Sein Gesicht war eine unbewegte Maske. Was für Erinnerungen ihm auch immer durch den Kopf gingen, sie konnten nicht schön sein.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, wieso hat denn niemand etwas dagegen unternommen? Gegen die Sklaverei, meine ich."

Heero sah mich traurig an. „Wer hätte denn etwas unternehmen können? Duo, ALLE Menschen sind Sklaven der OZ. Es gibt nicht einen freien Menschen dort draußen."

Ich starrte Heero ungläubig an. Die Vorstellung, das Milliarden und Abermilliarden Menschen dort draußen ein Sklavendasein fristeten, und das schon seit Jahrhunderten – ohne sich einmal dagegen aufzulehnen! – das war einfach zu unglaublich.

„Aber ihr seid doch sehr viel mehr als die OZ, das habe ich doch richtig verstanden, oder? Wie können sie euch als Sklaven halten? Habt ihr denn gar keinen Kampfgeist?" rief ich fast empört. Ich konnte einfach nicht darüber hinwegkommen.

Heero warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „So einfach ist das nicht! Ich habe niemals ein Sklave sein wollen! Und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich schon sehr viel früher geflohen! Und es gibt noch genug andere Menschen, die keine Sklaven sein wollen! Trowa wollte auch nie einer sein! Aber wir hatten keine Wahl! Wir sind in dieses System geboren worden und die OZ haben die Jäger! Und nur die OZ können sie kontrollieren! Was also hätten wir deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Uns so lange auflehnen, bis wir alle tot wären? Was für einen Sinn hätte das?"

Ich trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ich hatte Heero noch niemals so aufgebracht erlebt. Und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich etwas schuldig. Ich hatte niemals andeuten wollen, das Heero seine Versklavung gewollt hatte.

„Du meinst, es kann wirklich kein einziger Mensch die Jäger kontrollieren?"

„Nein!" Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden durch Gesang kontrolliert. Und Menschen können nicht singen."

„Aber..." Ich verstummte, als ich Heeros Blick bemerkte.

„Menschen können nicht singen," wiederholte er. „Mit Ausnahme der Menschen auf diesem Planeten hier. Mit Ausnahme von euch."

Ich schluckte. Langsam sank die Erkenntnis tiefer. Es war wahr. Es war alles wahr! Und es machte alles auf einmal einen Sinn! Heeros Verhalten, das er so viele alltägliche Dinge nicht kannte. Seine Reaktion auf meinen Gesang! Die Tatsache das er vor irgendetwas auf der Flucht war! Ja sogar seine Verletzungen, als er bei uns aufgetaucht war! Das mußte kurz nach dem Absturz mit dem Raumschiff gewesen sein.

„Deine Rippen!" rief ich aus, als mir ein Gedanke kam. „Sie waren also doch gebrochen, nicht wahr?"

Heero nickte.

„Aber wie konnten sie dann so schnell verheilen?"

„Die OZ haben uns alle genetisch verbessert, uns extra dahingehend gezüchtet damit wir bessere Sklaven abgeben. Wir sind stärker, intelligenter, gesünder und Verletzungen heilen schneller."

Oh wow. Ich war wirklich versucht, mich zu zwicken, um sicher zu gehen, das ich nicht träumte. Aber im Grunde glaubte ich Heero. Wie gesagt, dazu machte das alles viel zu viel Sinn.

„Ok," versuchte ich nochmal die Geschichte zusammenzufassen, „Du hast also die KI des Raumschiffes abgeschaltet, bist geflohen und hier abgestürzt, weil sich die KI wieder aktiviert hat. Und dann wurde der Jäger ausgesandt, um dich wieder einzufangen. Aber warum hat er dich dann nicht eingefangen, sondern in Ruhe gelassen?"

Heero sagte darauf nichts, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh. Du meinst, er hat es nur wegen meinem Gesang nicht getan?"

Heero nickte erneut.

Wow. Ich kam mir fast ein bißchen so vor wie Superman oder Spider-Man oder irgendein anderer Superheld. Duo der singende Held. Song-Man. Oder lieber Melody-Man? Argh, was dachte ich denn da? Ich mußte doch noch ziemlich überfahren sein, das ich in so einer Situation solch einen Schwachsinn denken konnte.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das ich mich zusammenriß! Ich holte tief Luft und wandte mich wieder dem Raumschiff zu. In dem Moment fiel der Groschen. Ich stand hier neben einem echten Raumschiff! Einem Raumschiff, das tatsächlich ins Weltall zu anderen Sternen fliegen konnte! Mein Leben lang hatte ich mir sowas gewünscht – hey, wer würde das schließlich nicht?

Und jetzt hatte ich die Gelegenheit, ein solches Raumschiff von Innen zu sehen! Meine Neugier überfiel mich mit unglaublicher Macht und ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten da hineinzugehen.

Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick über das Raumschiff gleiten. Wo hatte ich den Jäger vorhin verschwinden sehen? Ach ja, da hinten. Ich drehte mich um und lief auf die – Tür? Portal? Luftschleuse? Egal – Öffnung zu.

„Duo! Wo willst du hin?" rief Heero mir hinterher.

Doch ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern ging einfach in das Schiff hinein.

„Duo! Verdammt, komm wieder raus! Es ist gefährlich!"

Ich hörte Heero zwar im Hintergrund rufen, doch ich nahm kaum wahr was er sagte. Ich war viel zu fasziniert von dem was ich sah. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das Innere des Schiffes viel – außerirdischer vorgestellt. Aber wenn man bedachte, das die meisten Aliens auch Menschen waren, und selbst die OZ humanoide Form besaßen, machte es wahrscheinlich Sinn, das die Proportionen im Inneren nicht so ungewöhnlich waren.

Natürlich gab es eine Menge von Maschinen, die ich nicht kannte. Hey, diese Leute (ich war es leid, sie ständig 'Aliens' zu nennen, selbst in Gedanken) waren technologisch sehr viel weiter fortgeschritten als wir, es war also nicht allzu erstaunlich, das ich die meisten der Geräte nicht kannte und mir nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, wozu sie dienen könnten.

Aber ich war jetzt vor allem gespannt auf das Cockpit, und deshalb bewegte ich mich in die Richtung, in der ich es vermutete.

„Duo!" sagte Heero und packte mich am Arm. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich zu ihm um. Heero war mir anscheinend inzwischen ins Innere des Schiffes gefolgt. Er sah mich mit einem wirklich ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist gefährlich hier drin," sagte Heero und zog leicht an meinem Arm. „Komm wieder mit nach draußen, bitte!"

Ich schüttelt Heeros Hand ab. „Ach was, das Schiff ist doch abgestürzt, es wird wohl kaum mit uns abheben können, selbst wenn es wollte. Was kann schon passieren?"

Ich und meine große Klappe. Ich hätte das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn wie es im Leben immer so ist, kaum hatte ich diesen wohl dämlichsten aller Sätze ausgesprochen als auch schon etwas passierte. Die Shuttlerampe – oder wie auch immer man es nannte – schloß sich mit einem lauten Knall.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Heero, drängte sich an mir vorbei und stürmte Richtung Cockpit. Zumindest nahm ich an, das es in dieser Richtung lag. Ich folgte ihm, und tatsächlich, da war das Cockpit. Zwei Sessel, die sich vor einem großen Bildschirm oder Sichtfenster und etlichen Kontrollen befanden.

Heero kniete sich vor einem der Bedienungsfelder hin und begann irgendetwas daran zu verstellen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich versuche die Tür wieder zu öffnen," antwortete Heero, ohne mir einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen Heero konzentriert arbeitete und ich ihn nicht dabei unterbrach, sondern nur interessiert zusah. Ich war noch immer nicht wirklich beunruhigt. Ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Heero und erwartete, daß er uns schon wieder aus dieser Situation befreien würde.

Doch schließlich setzte Heero sich auf seine Fersen zurück und fluchte unterdrückt vor sich hin. Ich sah ihn alarmiert an. „Was ist los?"

Heero sah mich an. „Wir sitzen fest."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Was meinst du mit 'Wir sitzen fest.'?"

„Die KI hat die Tür verriegelt und ich komme nicht an ihr vorbei."

Verdammt. Ich schluckte und ließ mich neben Heero auf den Boden sinken. Mist. Ich hatte mich natürlich wiedermal nicht zurückhalten können, und nun waren Heero und ich hier gefangen. Shit.

„Ist es wahr?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die fremde Stimme hörte. Mit großen Augen starrte ich Heero an, der ebenso erstaunt zurückstarrte.

„Wer war das?" fragte ich Heero, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ist es wahr?" fragte die Stimme erneut.

Ich blickte mich suchend um. Die Stimme hatte nicht wie die eines Menschen geklungen. Sie klang blechern, wie die einer Maschine, aber gleichzeitig auch weiblich. Ich hatte noch niemals zuvor etwas ähnliches gehört.

„Wer ist das?" rief ich etwas lauter und stand auf. Heero tat es mir gleich.

„Ist es wahr?" wiederholte die Stimme wieder geduldig, und auf einmal sah ich, wie Heero erstaunt aufkeuchte und ungläubig auf das Bedienungsfeld des Cockpits starrte. Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Das... das ist die Schiffseinheit!" Heero hörte sich absolut fassungslos an.

Die Schiffseinheit... oh, Heero meinte die KI, die das Schiff steuerte. Das ergab Sinn. Aber warum war Heero dann so erstaunt?

„Bist du das Schiff?" fragte ich in Richtung der Bedienungsfelder. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, an wen – oder vielmehr was – ich mich richten sollte, wenn ich mit dem Schiff sprach.

„Ist es wahr?"

Ok, langsam wurde es nervig. Die KI konnte nicht wirklich intelligent sein, wenn sie immer nur stupide diesen einen Satz wiederholte.

„Hat sie das öfter?" raunte ich Heero zu.

Heero sah mich noch immer mit diesem völlig erstaunten Blick an. „Was?"

„Kann das Ding auch mehr als einen Satz sagen?"

„Ich habe bis jetzt nicht gewußt, daß Schiffseinheiten ÜBERHAUPT sprechen können."

Oh. Das erklärte dann auch warum Heero so fassungslos war. Ich schätze, ich wäre wohl auch ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, wenn mein Motorrad auf einmal angefangen hätte zu sprechen.

„Ist es wahr?"

Mann, das Ding war echt hartnäckig. „Ist was wahr?" fragte ich.

„Der Bericht des Jägers."

Oh wow, tatsächlich eine Antwort. Oder sowas in der Art. Denn ich war daraus noch immer nicht wirklich schlau geworden. „Der Bericht des Jägers?"

„Über den Gesang. Ist es wahr? Wird hier gesungen?"

„Es ist wahr!" warf Heero ein und stellt sich vor mich. So als wollte er mich beschützen. Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Zeigt es mir."

Wah...? Mein Unterkiefer klappte auf. Ich sollte was machen? Es zeigen? Ich sollte jetzt hier singen? Sonst noch was? Ich wollte schon etwas verneinendes sagen, als Heero sich umdrehte und mich mit diesem Blick ansah. Diesem flehenden und gleichzeitig bewundernden Blick. Ich klappte meinen Mund wieder zu. Dieser Blick war gemein und unfair.

Obwohl mir klar war, das ich keine Chance hatte, schüttelte ich trotzdem den Kopf. Ich bin eben stur. „Nein. Ich fange jetzt hier nicht an zu singen!"

„Duo, du mußt!" sagte Heero und sah mich flehend an.

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich bin doch kein CD-Player, den man auf Befehl anstellen kann!"

„Zeigt es mir."

Ich warf der KI einen genervten Blick zu. Keine Ahnung ob sie diesen überhaupt registriert hatte.

„Die KI wird uns hier nicht rauslassen, wenn du ihr nicht den Befehl dazu gibst," sagte Heero.

„Na gut," sagte ich und richtete mich wieder an die KI. „Öffne die Tür!"

Nichts geschah. Ich hatte es eigentlich auch nicht erwartet.

Heero seufzte. „Die Schiffseinheit wird dir erst gehorchen, wenn du singst."

Verdammt. Mir blieb wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig. Ich seufzte noch einmal tief auf, dann schloß ich die Augen und begann zu singen. Ich wählte ein einfaches, unkompliziertes Lied, eines das auch ohne instrumentale Begleitung gut auskam.

Als ich endlich geendet hatte, herrschte Totenstille. Ich öffnete zögernd die Augen wieder. Hatte es funktioniert? Würde die Schiffseinheit uns jetzt freilassen?

Heero stand immer noch neben mir und sah mich an, wie er mich immer ansah sobald ich anfing zu singen. Nichts neues hier also. Aber die KI hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt.

„War das genug?" fragte ich laut.

„Es ist wahr..." Wenn ich es nicht besser gewußt hätte, hätte ich gesagt, das sich die KI verblüfft anhörte. Aber konnte eine Maschine überhaupt verblüfft klingen?

„Kannst du uns jetzt bitte wieder rauslassen?"

Die KI antwortete nicht, aber ich konnte hören wie die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Erleichtert lächelte ich Heero an. Doch Heero hatte sich inzwischen abgewandt und sah nachdenklich zur KI hinüber (ich hatte einfach beschlossen, das sie die KI im Bedienungsfeld befinden müsste – ich hatte keine Lust ständig überlegen zu müssen, was ich ansehen sollte, wenn ich mit ihr sprach).

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Heero. „Du kannst nicht ohne mich zu J zurückkehren."

Zurückkehren? Zu J? Oh verdammt, ich hatte völlig vergessen, daß dieses Schiff Heero ja in die Sklaverei zurückschleppen wollte.

„Du wirst Heero auf keinen Fall zurückbringen, hörst du?" rief ich schnell und stellte mich neben Heero.

Die KI antwortete nicht, aber Heero warf mir einen undeutbaren Seitenblick zu.

„Hast du mich gehört?" wiederholte ich meine Frage.

Endlich antwortete die KI. „Ja."

„Und wirst du tun, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Hah, ich war schließlich der Meister der ausweichenden Antworten, da mußte eine KI schon früher aufstehen, um mich reinzulegen. Oder was auch immer das KI-Äquivalent zu 'aufstehen' war.

„Ja."

„Gut," ich nickte zufrieden und griff nach Heeros Arm. „Lass uns gehen."

Doch Heero rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Erstaunt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich zu Heero um. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muß zurückkehren."

Was? Zurückkehren? „Was???" rief ich verblüfft.

„Ich muß nach L1 zurückkehren."

Jetzt war ich völlig erstaunt. Wieso nur wollte Heero auf einmal nach L1 zurückkehren? Hatte er mir nicht eben noch erzählt, wie sehr er es gehasst hatte, ein Sklave zu sein? Und jetzt wollte er dorthin zurückkehren?

„Duo..." Heero zögerte und schien nach Worten zu suchen, „Komm mit."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Hatte ich das jetzt richtig gehört? Heero wollte das ich mitkam? Nach L1? „Was?" fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme.

„Komm mit mir mit nach L1."

Doch, ich hatte richtig gehört. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich. Ich wußte zwar immer noch nicht, wieso Heero wieder zurückkehren wollte, aber er wollte das ich mit ihm kam! Das mußte doch bedeuten, das er Gefühle für mich hatte, oder?

„Du bist der einzige, der mir helfen kann Trowa zu retten."

Ich blinzelte überrascht. Trowa zu retten? Trowa, war das nicht der Junge, der mit Heero zusammen J's Assistent gewesen war? Mein Erstaunen mußte wohl deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein, denn Heero fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Ich habe ihm geschworen, ich würde zurückkommen und ihn retten. Und jetzt habe ich tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, es auch zu tun! Trowa ist der einzige, mit dem ich immer reden konnte! Der einzige, der mich verstanden hat! Er war der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben! Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn dort zu lassen. In der Gewalt von J, der ihn mit Sicherheit für meine Flucht leiden lässt! Und obwohl Trowa das gewußt hat, hat er mich dazu gedrängt zu fliehen! Ich darf ihn nicht im Stich lassen! Ich muß ihn retten! Und nur du kannst mir dabei helfen, Duo!"

Ich starrte Heero an. „Dieser Trowa... er bedeutet dir wirklich eine Menge, nicht wahr?" sagte ich langsam.

Heero nickte enthusiastisch.

Ich schluckte und schloß die Augen. Heero wollte, das ich mit ihm käme, aber nicht weil er irgendwelche Gefühle für mich hatte. Sondern weil er das Schiff nicht ohne mich steuern konnte. Und weil er ohne mich diesen Trowa nicht retten konnte. Trowa, den er offensichtlich liebte.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können? Natürlich, wenn Heero jemand anderen liebte, dann war es kein Wunder, warum er niemals auf mich und meine Flirtversuche reagiert hatte. Und er hatte mich nur deswegen nicht einfach mit ein paar harten Worten zurechtgewiesen, weil er mich als seinen Freund ansah und mich nicht verletzen wollte.

Ich mußte erneut schlucken und spürte wie Tränen in meinen Augen brannten, und das obwohl ich sie geschlossen hatte. Schnell drehte ich mich von Heero weg, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Warum war mir auf einmal so nach Heulen zumute?

Ok, ich hatte gerade erfahren, das Heero einen anderen liebte. Aber es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde dadurch mein Herz gebrochen, oder? Nein, ich hatte mich zwar unglaublich zu Heero hingezogen gefühlt, aber mehr war da nicht gewesen. Warum also fühlte ich mich jetzt so am Boden zerstört?

Eines war jedenfalls klar, ich würde aufhören mit Heero zu flirten. Und ich würde auch sofort auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer umziehen! Keine gemeinsamen Nächte im selben Bett mehr! Ich würde mich nicht jemandem an den Hals werfen, dessen Herz schon jemand anderem gehörte. Und schon gar nicht würde ich versuchen, Heero und Trowa auseinander zu bringen.

Das hatten die beiden nicht verdient. Heero nicht, der Trowa treu geblieben war, obwohl weiß Gott wieviele Lichtjahre zwischen ihnen gelegen hatten und er nicht gewußt hatte, ob er Trowa jemals wiedersehen würde. Heeros Gefühle für Trowa mußten wirklich sehr stark sein. Immerhin, hatte er nicht gesagt, das Trowa der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben war? Und Trowa konnte ich das schon gleich gar nicht antun. Trowa, der soviel auf sich genommen hatte, nur um Heero zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Die beiden mußten wirklich unheimlich viel füreinander empfinden. Warum nur tat es so weh, daran zu denken?

„Duo?" hörte ich Heeros fragende Stimme. „Was ist los?"

Ich riß mich zusammen. Ich würde mir jetzt nichts anmerken lassen. Ich würde mich jetzt einfach auf die nächstbeste Aufgabe, auf die nächstbeste Ablenkung stürzen, nur um nicht daran zu denken. Schnell drehte ich mich um und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Alles in Ordnung."

Das Lächeln mußte ziemlich zittrig ausgefallen sein, denn Heero sah mich zweifelnd an. Doch er sagte nichts dazu, und ich war froh darüber.

„Wirst du es tun?"

„Hm?" fragend blinzelte ich Heero an.

„Wirst du mir helfen?"

Ich schluckte. Wollte ich Heero helfen? Ein Teil von mir schrie 'Nein, ich will dir nicht helfen!' Dieser Teil von mir wollte sich einfach weigern, wollte Heero dadurch zwingen auf der Erde zu bleiben. Wollte ihn dadurch zwingen, Trowa zu vergessen und sich mir zuzuwenden. Doch ich unterdrückte diesen Impuls ganz schnell wieder.

Ich schloß noch einmal kurz die Augen, dann öffnete ich sie wieder und sah Heero direkt an. „Ja, ich werde dir helfen," sagte ich schnell, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte.

Heero schenkte mir ein derart glückliches Lächeln, das ich es schon allein für dieses Lächeln getan hätte.

„Danke Duo!" rief er, trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ich versteifte mich. Gott, was hätte ich noch vor einer Stunde nicht alles gegeben, wenn Heero mich so umarmt hätte? Aber das war gewesen, bevor ich die Wahrheit gewußt hatte. Bevor ich gewußt hatte, das er einen anderen liebte und in mir nur einen Freund sah.

„Ist schon gut, Heero," sagte ich und tätschelte ihm leicht den Rücken. „Ich bin doch schließlich dein Freund, und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig." Gott, klang das lahm. Aber ich war im Moment einfach emotional viel zu ausgelaugt, um in intelligenten Sätzen zu sprechen.

Doch Heero schien nichts aufgefallen zu sein, denn er ließ mich wieder los und lächelte mich immer noch so strahlend an. Mir war nach Heulen zumute.

„Dann lass uns gleich losfliegen!" rief er enthusiastisch, drehte sich um und lief zu einem der Sitze.

„Moment, nicht so schnell!" rief ich ihm hinterher. „Wir können nicht einfach so losfliegen!"

Heero drehte sich wieder zu mir um und runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht, das können wir nicht. Das Schiff ist beschädigt, wir müssen es erst reparieren."

„Äh, ja ich schätze das auch. Aber das habe ich gar nicht gemeint, Heero."

Heero sah mich fragend an. „Was hast du dann gemeint?"

„Wir können nicht einfach so abhauen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen!" antwortete ich. „Quatre, Wufei und Lu werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn wir einfach so ohne ein Wort verschwinden!"

Gott, wie sollte ich es Q, Wu und Lu nur erklären? 'Ach übrigens, Heero und ich ziehen jetzt los zu einer Rettungsmission auf einem weit entfernten Planeten. Wartet nicht mit dem Essen auf uns.' Jep, das klang wirklich so überhaupt nicht durchgeknallt. Ich würde mir echt überlegen müssen, wie ich es den anderen am schonendsten beibringen sollte.

„Oh," machte Heero und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Offenbar war er bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die anderen einzuweihen. „Werden sie uns denn glauben?" fragte er mich zweifelnd.

„Hm, keine Ahnung," gab ich zu. „Aber zur Not können wir sie immer noch hierher schleifen und ihnen das Schiff zeigen. Dabei fällt mir ein," ich wandte mich an das Schiff, „Wo ist eigentlich Shini?"

„Shini?" fragten Heero und die Schiffseinheit simultan. Ich mußte fast lachen über Heeros Gesichtsausdruck als er das bemerkte.

„Der Jäger, der dich gejagt hat und der vorhin hierher zurückgekehrt ist."

„Wieso nennst du den Jäger 'Shini'?" fragte Heero mich erstaunt.

„Naja," ich zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich kann ihn doch schließlich nicht immer nur 'Jäger' nennen. Und ich denke Shini ist ein angemessener Name."

Auf Heeros fragenden Blick hin erklärte ich, „Shini, als Abkürzung für Shinigami. Engel des Todes. Passt doch, oder?" Ich lächelte schief.

Heero blinzelte nur. Ich seufzte. „Wenn wir Shini mitnehmen, dann müssen wir die anderen nicht hierher bringen, falls wir einen Beweis benötigen."

„Oh," Heero nickte verstehend.

„Also," wandte ich mich wieder an das Schiff. „Wo ist Shini? Das heißt, du hast doch nichts dagegen, das ich den Jäger so nenne, oder?"

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann antwortete die Schiffseinheit. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und Shini hat auch nichts dagegen."

„Shini kann auch sprechen?" fragte ich erfreut. So seltsam es auch klang, aber irgendwie war mir diese kleine Kugel ans Herz gewachsen.

„Shini kann mit mir kommunizieren. Aber er ist noch zu jung, um so zu sprechen, daß ihr ihn verstehen könntet."

„Oh," machte ich enttäuscht. Ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, mit dem kleinen Kerl zu reden. „Also, möchte Shini gerne mit uns mitkommen?"

Als Antwort ertönte ein fast freudiges Summen und im nächsten Moment schwirrte Shini bereits wieder aufgeregt um mich herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden beruhigte er sich und ließ sich wieder als Kugel in meine Hand sinken.

Ich steckte ihn in meine Hosentasche und wandte mich an das Schiff. „Und wie soll ich dich nennen?"

„Mich nennen?"

„Du hast doch sicherlich einen Namen, oder?"

„Nein."

„Oh." Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und dachte kurz nach. „Wie wäre es mit 'Wing'?"

„Wing?"

„Ja."

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, in der mich Heero nur mit großen, ungläubigen Augen anblickte, dann antwortete das Schiff, „Wing gefällt mir."

„Sehr schön," nickte ich zufrieden. „Also Wing, sind deine Schäden sehr groß?" Schließlich hatte ich Heero versprochen, ihm zu helfen, und das konnte ich nur, wenn das Schiff – Wing – in der Lage war zu fliegen. Ich kannte mich zwar mit dieser Technik nicht aus, aber ich würde tun was auch immer ich konnte, um Wing zu reparieren.

Statt Wing antwortete Heero mir. „Nein, die Schäden sind nicht besonders groß. Wir sollten in der Lage sein, sie in ein paar Tagen zu reparieren."

Ein paar Tage also nur noch. Ich seufzte innerlich. Für ein paar Tage noch würde ich Heero für mich haben können – auch wenn er nicht an mir interessiert war. Aber ich würde eben nehmen was ich kriegen konnte, auch wenn jeder Gedanke daran wie ein Stich in meinem Herzen war.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren

**Kommentar:** Tja, leider leider kommen weder Heero noch Duo auf die Idee,  
einfach mal miteinander zu sprechen. Ich glaub, im Grunde ihres Herzens sind  
beide ganz schöne Drama Queens und sie lieben es geradezu, in Herzschmerz zu  
schwelgen! gg Aua, autsch, au, hör sofort auf zu beißen, Duo! Und Heero,  
anstatt einfach nur grinsend zuzusehen könntest du mir echt mal helfen! Ok, ok,  
ok, ich nehm das mit den Drama Queens ja schon wieder zurück! Menno sind die  
beiden vielleicht nachtragend totgebisseneHandreib. Ok, genug der Scherze,  
wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**PS:** Auf allgemeinen Wunsch gibts die Kapitel weiterhin hier und natürlich auch auf yaoi . de

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10  
**_Heero POV_

Schweigend ging ich neben Duo her. Seit wir das Raumschiff – Wing, wie Duo es nannte – verlassen hatten, hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Ich muß wohl nicht extra erwähnen, wie absolut ungewöhnlich dieses Verhalten für Duo war.

Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es hatte zwar anfangs den Anschein gemacht, als ob Duo die Wahrheit über mich recht gut verkraftet hatte, aber nun war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Gegen Ende, ungefähr seit dem Moment als das Schiff angefangen hatte zu sprechen hatte er sich mehr als seltsam verhalten. Vielleicht war das alles doch zu viel, der Kulturschock doch zu groß gewesen?

Aber andererseits hatte er sich nicht nur sonderbar verhalten. Ich meine, dem Schiff und dem Jäger Namen zu geben, das war SO Duo! Ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas zu tun. Aber Duo, Duo hatte die KI behandelt, als wäre sie nicht einfach nur ein Computerprogramm gewesen. Er hatte sie behandelt wie er einen anderen Menschen behandeln würde.

Er hatte sich mit dem Schiff – Wing, ich mußt mir merken es Wing zu nennen – unterhalten, wie er es mit Quatre oder Noin oder Wufei getan hätte. Oder mit mir. Er war zu einer KI freundlich gewesen! So als hätte sie Gefühle, die verletzt werden könnten! Was natürlich unsinnig war, Computerprogramme hatten keine Gefühle.

Allerdings, ich mußte zugeben, wenn man Wing sprechen hört, kann es vermutlich schon schwerfallen, in der KI nur ein Programm zu sehen und nicht eine eigene Persönlichkeit. Verdammt, ich hatte noch nie davon gehört, das Schiffseinheiten sprechen können! Aber nach dem wenigen das Wing erzählt hatte, konnte ich schließen das es wohl nicht ungewöhnlich war. Wieso also hatte ich noch niemals zuvor eine Schiffseinheit oder einen Jäger sprechen gehört? Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, das J sich niemals mit seinem Schiff oder seinen Jägern unterhalten hatte.

Es ist also verständlich, das ich absolut verblüfft und wie betäubt gewesen war, als Wing auf einmal gesprochen hatte. Und das muß auch der Grund dafür gewesen sein, warum mir nicht sofort aufgefallen war, das Duo sich auf einmal anders benommen hatte.

Es war mir erst aufgefallen, als er sich genauer mit Wing über ihre Reparaturen unterhalten hatte. Duo hatte mich ignoriert. Er hatte nur dann mit mir gesprochen, wenn ich ihm eine direkte Frage gestellt hatte. Er hatte mich nicht mehr von sich aus angesprochen. Und ich wußte nicht wieso. Oder wie ich es ändern könnte.

Inzwischen waren wir wieder bei der Studentenparty angekommen. Die Feier war noch immer in vollem Gange und ich blickte mich erstaunt um. Anscheinend war gar nicht so viel Zeit vergangen wie ich gedacht hatte. Mir kam es wie Stunden her, seit ich mit Duo zusammen auf einer Bank gesessen war und die Sterne betrachtet hatte. Wieviel sich in einer doch so kurzen Zeitspanne verändern konnte!

Duo blieb stehen und sah zögernd zu den Partybesuchern hinüber. „Heero..." begann er und stoppte dann.

„Ja?" fragte ich und blickte Duo erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab eigentlich keine Lust mehr auf die Party. Ich denke ich möchte jetzt lieber nach Hause."

Ich nickte und folgte Duo schweigend zum Parkplatz, wo er und die anderen ihre Fahrzeuge abgestellt hatten. Einer Laune folgend war Duo diesmal mit dem Motorrad gekommen, statt mit den anderen und den Instrumenten im Kleinbus zu fahren. Und auch mir hatte es gefallen hinter ihm auf dem Motorrad zu fahren. Hatte mich die Geschwindigkeit anfangs noch geängstigt, so hatte ich dennoch begonnen es zu genießen, hinter Duo auf diesem Motorrad zu sitzen und mich an ihm festzuhalten.

Als Duo beim Motorrad angekommen war blieb er stehen und sah mich dann überrascht an. Offenbar hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, das ich ihm gefolgt war. „Heero?" fragte er und starrte mich an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab auch keine Lust auf die Party."

„Oh," sagte Duo und schien wieder zu zögern. Er blickte von mir zum Motorrad und wieder zu mir zurück. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck als wollte er nicht, das ich mit ihm nach Hause fuhr und verspürte einen Stich bei diesem Gedanken. Doch dann seufzte Duo und reichte mir einen der Helme.

Schweigend zog ich den Helm über und kletterte dann hinter Duo auf das Motorrad. Wir fuhren los und wie gewohnt schlang ich beide Arme um Duos Mitte, um nicht herunterzufallen. Und obwohl eigentlich alles so wie immer war, stimmte etwas nicht. Als wir die erste Kurve nahmen und ich mich enger an Duo presste, um mich mit ihm besser in die Kurve zu legen, bemerkte ich auch was nicht stimmte.

Duo war völlig verkrampft. Ich war so eng an ihn gepresst, das ich deutlich spüren konnte, wie hart und angespannt jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper war. Und je fester ich ihn umschlungen hielt, um so angespannter wurde er. Fast als wolle er nicht von mir berührt werden. Als wolle er möglichst keinen Körperkontakt zu mir. Ich war vollkommen verwirrt.

Endlich bei Duos Haus angekommen stiegen wir beide von der Maschine und gingen immer noch schweigend ins Haus. Das inzwischen schon wirklich lang anhaltende Schweigen machte mich langsam nervös und ich merkte wie Furcht in mir aufstieg. Auch früher hatte es ab und zu Phasen gegeben, in denen Duo nicht geredet hatte, aber er hatte sonst immer gesummt oder vor sich hingesungen. Und selbst wenn er das nicht getan hatte, so war es immer eine angenehme Stille gewesen. Diese Stille jedoch lastete wie ein riesiger Felsbrocken auf mir.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich versuchte fieberhaft irgendetwas zu finden um diese schreckliche Stille zu durchbrechen, aber mir fiel einfach nichts ein. Und Duo schien ebenfalls nichts dagegen unternehmen zu wollen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen blieb ich vor dem Bett stehen. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken das ich erst gar nicht bemerkte, daß Duo seinen Wandschrank betreten hatte. Doch dann kam er wieder heraus und ging zum Bett. Ich starrte ihn mit erstaunt an und wußte nicht, was er jetzt vorhatte.

In seiner Hand hielt er eine Bettdecke, die er offenbar aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, und nun griff er sich auch sein Kopfkissen vom Bett. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückte er beides an sich und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Heero..." sagte er, dann biß er sich auf die Unterlippe und brach ab. Meine Augen waren inzwischen bestimmt kilometerweit aufgerissen und mein Mund war völlig trocken.

„Ich..." fing Duo wieder an, doch erneut sprach er nicht zu Ende. Schließlich seufzte er einfach und sagte, „Gute Nacht, Heero." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand endgültig aus seinem Zimmer.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort stand und einfach nur die Tür anstarrte. Irgendwann begann ich mich langsam auszuziehen. Ich glaube, ich habe in dem Moment nicht wirklich viel gedacht, ich war wie betäubt. Als ich endlich wieder bewußt irgendetwas wahrnahm lag ich auf dem Rücken im Bett, starrte mit offenen Augen an die Decke und meine Gedanken drehten sich ständig im Kreis.

Duo war gegangen, um wo anders zu schlafen. Duo wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er wollte nicht mehr mit mir sprechen, er wollte mich nicht mehr ansehen und er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, von mir berührt zu werden. Deshalb hatte er sich auf dem Motorrad so sehr versteift, und deshalb wollte er auch nicht mehr mit mir im selben Bett schlafen. Duo verabscheute mich, weil ich ein 'Alien' war. Duo haßte mich.

Stunden – oder vielleicht auch nur Minuten – später konnte ich hören wie Quatre, Wufei und Noin nach Hause kamen, aber ich rührte mich immer noch nicht. Ich wünschte mir wirklich sehnlichst ich könnte einschlafen, um wenigstens so für kurze Zeit vergessen zu können. Aber das war mir nicht vergönnt.

Ich lag die ganze Nacht wach im Bett und wünschte mir, der ganze Abend wäre nie geschehen. Wünschte mir, Duo würde mich noch mögen statt mich zu verabscheuen. Ja, ich hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Trowa zu retten. Trowa, meinen besten Freund, meinen Bruder. Und doch würde ich diese Möglichkeit auf der Stelle und ohne zu zögern dagegen eintauschen, das Duo wieder mit mir sprechen, mich anlächeln und mich berühren würde.

Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen. Mein ganzer Körper tat mir weh, und meine Augen brannten. So schlecht hatte ich mich noch niemals zuvor gefühlt, nicht einmal wenn J irgendwelche Experimente an mir durchgeführt hatte. Aber irgendwie schien es mir passend, daß ich mich so furchtbar fühlte.

Durch das Fenster sah ich die Sonne aufgehen, und mir wurde endgültig klar, das ich in dieser Nacht wohl keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Doch ich blieb trotzdem liegen und stand nicht auf. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo Duo geschlafen hatte, aber er war ein Frühaufsteher, und ich konnte und wollte ihm jetzt nicht allein unter die Augen treten.

Also wartete ich bis ich hörte wie Quatre, Wufei und schließlich auch Noin aufstanden, erst dann quälte ich selbst mich auch aus dem Bett. Ich fühlte mich wie ein alter Mann, alles tat mir weh. Ich ließ mir Zeit im Bad und trödelte auch beim anziehen. Ich wußte noch immer nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Wie ich Duo entgegentreten sollte.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hinab und folgte dann den Stimmen der anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Quatre, Wufei und Noin auf einem Sessel und einem der Sofas und ihnen gegenüber auf dem anderen Sofa, die Beine angezogen, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt und noch immer in seine Decke gewickelt saß Duo. Nun wußte ich zumindest, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Bei meinem Eintreten brach die Unterhaltung abrupt ab und alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich. Ich blieb zögernd an der Tür stehen. Schließlich war es Quatre, der sich als erster wieder rührte.

„Heero," sagte er und winkte mich herein. Als ich seiner Aufforderung scheinbar nicht schnell genug Folge leistete kam er einfach auf mich zu, packte mich an der Hand und setzte mich in den zweiten Sessel. Immer noch lagen alle Blicke auf mir.

„Also," fing Quatre an, „Duo hat uns eben eine wirklich unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

„Was soll das Q?" begehrte Duo ärgerlich auf. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

„Die Geschichte ist wahr," sagte ich, obwohl ich nicht gehört hatte, worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Aber es war auch nicht wirklich schwer zu erraten, was es wohl gewesen sein könnte. „Duo lügt nicht. Er lügt nie, das weißt du doch, Quatre."

Duo warf mir bei diesen Worten einen kurzen Blick zu und ich meinte sogar so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln gesehen zu haben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, da er seinen Blick sofort wieder von mir abwendete.

„Aber das ist doch völlig unmöglich!" rief Wufei aus und sprang auf. „Soll ich wirklich glauben, das du ein Außerirdischer bist, der vor irgendwelchen anderen Außerirdischen auf der Flucht ist und das du hier mit deinem Raumschiff abgestürzt bist?"

Ich nickte nur.

„Das ist doch lachhaft!" Wufei lief jetzt hin und her und schien immer aufgebrachter zu werden. „Wahrscheinlich habt ihr gestern zu viel getrunken und das alles nur halluziniert! Oder ihr habt ein paar Pillen eingeworfen, die ihr besser nicht genommen hättet! Diese verfluchten Studenten verteilen diese Dinger doch wie Bonbons auf ihren Partys!"

„Wu, nicht mal ich bin in der Lage mir dieses Raumschiff einzubilden! Die Hälfte der Geräte in dem Ding hab ich noch nie gesehen, und von der anderen Hälfte kann ich mir nichtmal vorstellen, wozu sie gut sein sollen!" rief Duo.

Wufei warf die Arme in die Luft und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. „Sag du ihm das es kompletter Unsinn ist, Quatre, auf mich will er ja nicht hören!"

Doch Quatre antwortete Wufei nicht sondern sah nur forschend von mir zu Duo. Als Wufei das bemerkte schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und rief, „Du glaubst das doch wohl nicht etwa? Quatre!"

„Nun..." Quatre warf Wufei einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich bin zumindest bereit, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen."

Wufei starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an, dann wandte er sich an Noin. „Noin! Sag doch auch mal was! Ich kann doch hier nicht der einzige sein, der noch bei Verstand ist!"

„Naja..." sagte Noin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wufei stöhnte auf, ließ sich zurück in die Sofalehne fallen und verdeckte seine Augen mit einem Arm.

„Es tut mir leid, Wufei," entschuldigte Noin sich, „Aber da ist noch die Sache mit seinen Verletzungen. Es ist völlig unmöglich, das solche Verletzungen bei einem Menschen derart schnell verheilen. Vielleicht sagt er tatsächlich die Wahrheit und ist wirklich ein Alien."

„Ich bin kein Alien!" sagte ich bestimmt. Es war schon schlimm genug, das Duo meine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen konnte, weil er mich für irgendeine abartige Kreatur hielt, ich wollte meine anderen neuen Freunde nicht auch noch verlieren.

„Hah!" rief Wufei. „Wenigstens einer hier ist noch normal! Ich hätte zwar nicht erwartet, das es ausgerechnet von Heero kommt, aber hier habt ihr es, er hat es selbst zugegeben!"

„Ich bin kein Alien," wiederholte ich, „Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich komme zwar von einem anderen Planeten, aber ich bin ein Mensch."

Erneut stöhnte Wufei auf und ließ sich zurück in die Sofakissen fallen. Doch ich achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Vielleicht... vielleicht, wenn ich es nur klar genug erklärte, vielleicht würde Duo es dann auch begreifen und einsehen, das ich so wie er ein Mensch war? Das ich nicht abartig und verabscheuungswürdig war. Keine Tentakel hatte. Und vielleicht würde er in mir dann wieder einen Freund sehen.

„Nun, soweit ich feststellen konnte, ist Heero tatsächlich ein Mensch," sagte Noin. „Ich hab ihn natürlich nicht geröntgt oder sein Blut untersucht oder ähnliches, aber seine Anatomie scheint absolut menschlich zu sein. Mit der kleinen Ausnahme seiner extrem schnellen Heilung."

Ich lächelte Noin leicht dankbar zu. „Ich wurde genetisch verbessert," erklärte ich meiner im Moment scheinbar einzigen Verbündeten.

„Wirklich?" Noin lehnte sich leicht vor und blickte mich neugierig an. Ich nickte. „Warum? Und wie?" fragte sie.

„Nun, die OZ wollen möglichst leistungsfähige Sklaven haben. Bei uns allen wurde die körperliche Kraft erhöht, die Intelligenz gesteigert und unser Immunsystem ist auch verstärkt worden. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es machen, aber es wird schon seit Jahrhunderten durchgeführt."

„Ich würde wirklich zu gern eine Blutprobe von dir untersuchen," sagte Noin, „Es wäre wirklich zu interessant festzustellen, wie stark dein Immunsystem wirklich ist. Und dann könnte ich vielleicht auch noch eine DNA-Untersuchung durchführen und –"

„Noin!" rief Wufei, „Verdammt nochmal, du tust ja so, als wäre er tatsächlich von einem anderen Planeten! Reiß dich mal zusammen und denk doch mal nach!"

„Wufei hat Recht," sagte Quatre. Duo öffnete den Mund und wollte schon protestieren, doch Quatre brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich mein damit nur, das Wufei damit Recht hat, das jetzt nicht die Zeit ist, deiner wissenschaftlichen Neugier nachzugeben, Noin. Wir sollten lieber nachdenken, was wir tun wollen – und ob wir diese Geschichte wirklich glauben können."

Duo seufzte. „Ihr könnte sie ruhig glauben, denn wir können sie beweisen." Mit diesen Worten zog er den Jäger unter seinem Kissen hervor.

„Was ist das?" fragte Quatre und sah den Jäger neugierig an. „Ist das nicht...?"

Duo nickte. „Ja genau, das ist das seltsame Ding, das wir am selben Abend gefunden haben, als auch Heero aufgetaucht ist. Das ist Shini – ich meine, das ist ein Jäger. Und er hat Heero gejagt."

Duo hielt den Jäger auf seiner flachen ausgestreckten Hand, und dann begann er zu summen. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing die kleine Kugel – Shini – an zu schweben und dann teilte sie sich wieder in die vielen tausend kleinen Elemente, die einen Jäger ausmachten. Für eine Weile schwirrte Shini durch den ganzen Raum, umtanzte Quatre, Wufei, Noin und mich, und ließ sich anschließend wieder auf Duos Hand nieder.

„Und wenn euch das nicht ausreicht, dann gibt es da noch das Raumschiff," sagte Duo in die überraschte Stille.

Wufei sah zwar noch immer skeptisch aus – wahrscheinlich würde er sich wirklich erst überzeugen lassen, wenn er Wing gesehen hatte – aber er protestierte nicht weiter. Und auch Quatre und Noin blieben still. Nach einer Weile in der niemand etwas gesagt hatte seufzte Duo plötzlich.

„Ok, ich geh mich jetzt duschen," sagte er, stand auf und packte seine Decke und sein Kissen. "Und danach werd ich wieder zu Wing rausfahren. Ihr könnt euch gerne anschließen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Duo das Zimmer. Die anderen richteten ihre neugierigen Blicke auf mich.

„Also," begann Quatre, „vielleicht solltest du uns alles von Anfang an erzählen, Heero."

Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Hat Duo denn nicht schon alles erzählt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Er hatte uns gerade erst von dem Raumschiff erzählt, bevor du reingekommen bist. Und das du auf der Flucht bist. Aber ansonsten wissen wir nicht viel. Erzähl uns einfach alles, wieso du auf der Flucht bist und wie es gekommen ist, das du jetzt hier bist. Du hast vorhin irgendwas von Sklaven erwähnt, oder?"

Ich nickte und begann zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Im Gegensatz zu Duo unterbrach Quatre mich immer wieder mit gezielten Fragen, und ich stellte fest, das meine Geschichte dadurch sehr viel gegliederter und übersichtlicher wurde. Vielleicht würde Duo mich jetzt nicht so verabscheuen, wenn ich gestern alles etwas klarer hätte erklären können?

Als ich meine Geschichte mit meinem Zusammenbruch im 'Planet' geendet hatte, sahen die drei mich schweigend an. Quatres Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich, Wufei sah entsetzt aus und auf Noins Gesicht konnte ich nur Mitgefühl erkennen.

„Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen," sagte sie leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das es dort draußen unzählige von Menschen bewohnte Planeten gibt ist schon unglaublich genug, aber das all diese Milliarden von Menschen versklavt sind... und das schon seit Jahrhunderten..." Sie sog geräuschvoll Luft ein und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ungerechtigkeit!" rief Wufei aus. „Diese OZ sind ehrlos!"

Quatre warf ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Soll das heißen, daß du Heero jetzt doch glaubst, Wufei?"

„Ja... nein... ich meine..." Wufei klappte seinen Mund wieder zu, lief leicht rot an und stand schließlich auf und verließ vor sich hinmurmelnd das Zimmer.

Quatre sah ihm lächelnd hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder an mich. „Und du möchtest jetzt also zurückkehren, um deinen Freund Trowa zu retten?"

Ich nickte. „Ja. Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Und auch wenn er nicht wirklich erwartet, das ich ihn rette, so muß ich es dennoch tun. Jetzt, wo ich tatsächlich eine Chance auf Erfolg habe."

Quatre nickte. „Das kann ich verstehen." Dann schwieg er eine Weile, bevor er wieder anfing zu sprechen, „Und diese Jäger reagieren tatsächlich nur auf Gesang?"

Offenbar war das einer der Punkte, der am schwersten zu verstehen war. Duo hatte dazu auch eine Menge Fragen gestellt.

„Ja. Da die OZ die einzigen sind, die Töne singen können, dadurch sind sie uns Menschen gegenüber unglaublich im Vorteil. Die Jäger sind ihre tödlichste Waffe. Sie tun was immer die OZ ihnen befehlen. Sie jagen uns, und es ist auch vorgekommen, das sie Menschen getötet haben. Allerdings war das vor langer Zeit. Schon seit Jahrzehnten hat keiner mehr versucht zu fliehen – zumindest nicht das ich wüßte."

„Das kann ich keinem verdenken!" rief Noin aus. „Wenn ich weiß, das mir eine Killermaschine hinterher geschickt wird, die mich mit Gewalt zurückschleift und vielleicht sogar tötet, dann würde ich es auch mehr als zweimal überlegen, bevor ich fliehe. Und selbst wenn die Flucht gelingen würde, wo sollten die armen Menschen schon hin? Die OZ scheinen ja alles zu beherrschen! Was für ein Glück, das sie die Erde noch nicht gefunden haben!"

„Selbst wenn sie die Erde gefunden hätten, das hätte nichts ausgemacht," antwortete ich. Auf Noins entsetzten Blick hin beeilte ich mich zu erklären, „Ihr könnt singen! Ihr könnt die Jäger beherrschen! Die OZ könnten euch niemals unterwerfen!"

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert," sagte Quatre und ich sah fragend zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich meine, Shini," Quatre lächelte leicht, „Shini kam mir nicht besonders gefährlich vor. Es liegt an Duo, hab ich recht? Shini ist deshalb so friedlich, weil Duo ihn durch seinen Gesang besänftigt hat."

Ich nickte langsam, aber ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob es nur daran gelegen hatte. Denn normalerweise genügte Gesang allein nicht, damit ein Jäger sein Verhalten änderte. Gesang war nötig, um die 'Aufmerksamkeit' eines Jägers zu erregen. Gesang aktivierte die Befehlseingabe. Aber damit ein Jäger dann auch tat was man von ihm wollte, mußte man ihm einen Befehl geben. Duo hatte das noch nie wirklich getan. Warum also war der Jäger friedlich geworden, als er mich verfolgt hatte? Warum hatte er von mir abgelassen und war zu Duo geflogen?

Und noch viel wichtiger, warum hatte der Jäger Duo gestern Abend verteidigt? Erst jetzt, als ich darüber nachdachte, fiel mir auf, wie ungewöhnlich das gewesen war. Klar, Jäger wurden auch zum Schutz verwendet, insofern war Shinis Verhalten nicht seltsam gewesen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, das irgendjemand Shini den Befehl gegeben hatte, Duo zu beschützen. Und doch hatte Shini sich auf die drei Angreifer gestürzt und sie nicht nur erfolgreich von Duo abgehalten, sondern er hätte sie sogar schwer verletzt oder gar getötet, wenn Duo ihn nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

Ich schüttelte leicht verwundert den Kopf. Der Jäger schien absolut selbständig gehandelt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Fehler in der Programmierung? Oder Shini war beim Absturz beschädigt worden. Doch woran auch immer es gelegen hatte, ich würde mich nicht beschweren oder es gar ändern wollen, denn Shini hatte Duo vor Schaden bewahrt, und dafür würde ich dem Jäger immer dankbar sein.

„Und wie gut muß man singen können, damit die Jäger einen in Ruhe lassen?" fragte Noin. „Ich mein, nicht jeder hier auf der Erde kann so gut singen wie Duo. Wären diese Menschen denn dann in Gefahr?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe hier auf diesem Planeten noch niemanden schlechter singen gehört als die OZ," antwortete ich. „Das was die OZ 'Gesang' nennen – im Grunde geben sie nur einzelne, unzusammenhängende Töne von sich, nicht zu vergleichen mit den wunderbar verwobenen Melodien die die Musik hier auf der Erde ausmachen."

„Du meinst, wir könnten alle hier unseren persönlichen Jäger haben?" Noin schien wirklich ernsthaft über eine solche Möglichkeit nachzudenken, und so wie es aussah gefiel ihr die Idee wirklich.

Quatre lachte auf. „Oh ja, ich kann es direkt vor mir sehen, Noin. Ich sehe schon, wie du dich mit einem Jäger zusammen in den Ausverkauf stürzt und deine Konkurrentinnen niedermähen lässt, um die heiß begehrten Schuhe als erste zu bekommen."

Noin streckte Quatre die Zunge raus und er grinste sie an. Ich lächelte erleichtert auf. Zumindest diese beiden schienen meine Geschichte sehr gut aufgenommen zu haben – und es schien ihnen nicht das geringste auszumachen, daß ich nicht von diesem Planeten kam. Wenn ich jetzt nur noch wüßte, warum Duo so heftig darauf reagiert hatte!

„Heero," sagte Quatre und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn, „Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir nachher mitkommen und uns dein Raumschiff ansehen?"

„Wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?" fragte ich.

„Nun, vielleicht möchtest du ja nicht, wenn zu viele Leute in deinem Schiff rumlaufen."

„Mein Schiff? Wing ist nicht mein Schiff – es gehört J."

Quatre zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So wie ich es sehe, hast du das Schiff – Wing – von J geklaut. Und Wing scheint sich wohl einverstanden erklärt zu haben, dir auch zu helfen, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Nun, dann ist es jetzt eindeutig dein Schiff. Gratuliere Heero, du bist jetzt Besitzer eines Raumschiffes!" Quatre grinste mich an.

Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. So hatte ich es zwar bis jetzt nicht betrachtet, aber Quatre hatte recht. Ich hatte das Schiff von J gestohlen, und da Wing offensichtlich auch nicht mehr zu J zurückkehren wollte, gehörte das Schiff jetzt wohl mir. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

In diesem Moment kam Duo wieder ins Zimmer. „Ok Leute, wer will jetzt alles mitkommen?"

Offenbar wollten alle mitkommen, denn Quatre und Noin standen sofort auf und auch Wufei mußte Duos Ausruf gehört haben, denn er schloß sich uns auf dem Weg zu Quatres Cabrio an. Ich hatte gehofft, das Duo wieder hinten auf dem Rücksitz neben mir sitzen würde und ich mich während der Fahrt wieder an ihn lehnen könnte. Das hatte mir sehr gefallen.

Aber offenbar hatten meine erneuten Erklärungen nichts an Duos Einstellung zu mir geändert, denn er setzte sich nach vorne neben Quatre, so daß ich mit Wufei und Noin hinten auf der Rückbank saß. Quatre warf Duo einen fragenden Blick zu – offenbar war ihm das seltsame Verhalten auch aufgefallen – doch Duo reagierte nicht darauf sondern sah einfach schweigend geradeaus. Und so fuhren wir los. Die Stille wurde nur ab und zu unterbrochen, wenn Duo Quatre Anweisungen gab, wie dieser zu fahren hatte.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich freuen sollen. Endlich kam Bewegung in die Sache. Endlich unternahm ich etwas, um mein Versprechen einzuhalten und Trowa zu retten. Doch ich fühlte mich alles andere als glücklich. Mein Herz war mir schwer und mein Hals tat mir weh. Und obwohl ich es versuchte, konnte ich meine Gedanken nicht auf die Zukunft lenken. Alles was ich tun konnte war mit brennenden Augen auf Duos Hinterkopf zu starren. Und mir wünschen, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, wieder ein neues Kapitel – und wenn ihr Glück habt gibt's das nächste Kapitel vielleicht schon bis Dienstag – mal sehen wie ich mit dem Schreiben vorankomme.

Alec: natürlich haben Laren und ich noch mehr Hobbys! Zum Bleistift die Leser leiden lassen. Und Cliffhanger. Wobei das glaub ich ein und dasselbe ist, oder? 'g' Aber hier in der Geschichte bin ich völlig unschuldig, das haben sich Heero und Duo völlig allein eingebrockt! Ein solches Missverständnis ist in der Ursprungsidee überhaupt nie nicht vorgekommen, aber kaum haben sich Heero und Duo der Geschichte angenommen, hat es vor Herzschmerz nur so gewimmelt! Ich sags doch, die beiden sind im Grunde ihres Herzens echte Drama Queens!

Lena: Jep, das werden garantiert noch ne Menge Kapitel. Das wusste ich von Anfang an. Schließlich hab ich seit Jahren an der Grundstory gefeilt, die ist wirklich sehr detailreich. Aber ich hoffe, das freut dich jetzt eher. -)

Touya, Pale, MiyakoYamada und FurinChan: danke für eure Kommis! 'knuddel'

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 11  
**_Heero POV_

„Ist es noch weit?" fragte Wufei.

„Nein," antwortete Duo, „Nur noch ein kurzes Stück."

Quatre lenkte das Auto langsam über den holprigen Feldweg, der durch den Wald führte. Ich hatte inzwischen keine Ahnung mehr, wo wir uns befanden, denn mir kam dieser Teil des Waldes überhaupt nicht bekannt vor.

Aber ich nahm an, das Duo schon wußte, wo er uns hinführte. Es war natürlich klar, das wir mit dem Auto nicht denselben Weg nehmen konnten wie bei der wilden Jagd von gestern Abend. Schließlich hielt Quatre auf Duos Zeichen hin an und wir kletterten alle aus dem Wagen.

Schweigend folgten wir Duo, der uns ebenfalls schweigend voranging. Ich fröstelte. Eigentlich war es ein sehr schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und ab und zu reichten die Strahlen durch die Bäume hindurch sogar bis zum Boden. Es war warm. Aber dennoch, für mich lag über allem ein düsterer Schatten. Ich wußte, das sich von nun an alles verändern würde. Und ich hoffte sehr, das diese Veränderungen nicht auch so negativ wären, wie die des gestrigen Abends.

Wir mußten gar nicht so weit gehen, um die kleine Lichtung zu erreichen. Ich konnte Wing schon lange vorher durch die Bäume schimmern sehen und bemerkte, das wir uns von der anderen Seite näherten. Und dann traten wir alle hinaus auf die Lichtung.

Ich blickte neugierig in die Gesichter meiner drei Freunde. Ich war wirklich gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Wufei hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, ebenso wie seinen Mund und er hatte einen Ausdruck von absoluter Verblüffung, ja fast sogar schon Schock auf dem Gesicht.

Quatres Augen waren ebenfalls weit offen, doch er wirkte nicht wirklich schockiert. Eher neugierig und freudig erregt. Und Noin hüpfte vor Aufregung fast auf und ab.

„Es ist wahr!" rief sie immer wieder. „Oh mein Gott, es ist wirklich wahr!"

Wir liefen um das Schiff herum zur Einstiegsluke und betraten das Schiff.

„Hallo Wing," begrüßte Duo das Schiff sofort während er zum Cockpit lief. „Da sind wir wieder. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, das wir ein paar Freunde mitgebracht haben."

„Nein."

Wie immer fielen Wings Antworten kurz und knapp aus. Aber das allein reichte schon aus um die anderen zu aufgeregten Ausrufen zu verleiten.

Doch nach einer Weile beruhigte sich selbst Quatre wieder und wandte sich an mich. „Also Heero, was müssen wir denn jetzt alles reparieren, bevor wir starten können?"

Duo blickte Quatre bei diesen Worten verblüfft an. „Wir?" fragte er.

Quatre zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich wir. Hast du etwa geglaubt, das du den ganzen Spaß für dich haben und dich allein in dieses Abenteuer stürzen kannst? Wir werden natürlich mitkommen. Zum einen weil wir eure Freunde sind, zum anderen wer würde sich so eine einmalige Gelegenheit schon entgehen lassen?" Er sagte das, als wäre es beschlossene Sache, und Wufei und Noin nickten bestätigend. Ich war erstaunt. Wann hatten die drei denn Zeit gehabt das zu besprechen?

Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht und dann umarmte er seinen Freund stürmisch. „Q-man, du bist der beste! Ich bin so froh das ihr mitkommen wollt. Ich hätte euch schrecklich vermisst!"

Quatre erwiderte die Umarmung lächelnd. „Schon gut, Duo. Wir sind doch eine Familie, da ist das doch selbstverständlich. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch ausdenken, was wir meinem Vater und meinen Schwestern erzählen. Oh, und dem Besitzer des 'Planet'. Wir werden sicherlich ne ganze Weile weg sein, oder Heero?" Er blickte fragend zu mir.

„Ich war ungefähr eine Woche unterwegs, bevor ich die Erde gefunden habe," antwortete ich auf seine Frage.

Quatre nickte. „Das macht dann also mindestens zwei Wochen für die Hin- und Rückreise. Und wer weiß wie lange wir brauchen werden, um Trowa zu befreien. Es könnte also gut sein, das wir fast nen ganzen Monat weg sind. Und wir wollen ja nicht, das irgendwer eine Vermißtenanzeige aufgibt während unserer Abwesenheit. So sinnlos das natürlich auch wäre."

Duo der sich während Quatres Worten von diesem gelöst hatte grinste seinen Freund breit an. „Das ist der Grund warum ich dich liebe, Q. Du denkst immer an all diese kleinen Details, die ein Normalsterblicher übersehen würde."

Wufei schnaubte. „Seit wann kann man dich bitteschön als 'normal' bezeichnen?"

„Oh, Wuffie, danke, was für ein nettes Kompliment! Du hast mich also doch lieb!" Duo legte einen Arm um Wufeis Schulter und zerzauste diesem das Haar. Es versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich, diese Szene zu sehen. Vor noch 24 Stunden hatte Duo mich genauso behandelt, aber jetzt...

„Duo!" rief Wufei und schüttelte dessen Arm ab. „Ich heiße WufEI. Und lass meine Haare in Ruhe!" Er öffnete seinen kurzen, nach Duos Attacke völlig unordentlichen Zopf, glättete seine Haare und raffte sie wieder zu einem straffen Zopf zusammen.

„Lasst den Unsinn, Kinder," sagte Noin und verabreichte sowohl Wufei als auch Duo einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sofort riefen beide synchron „Au!" und rieben sich den Kopf. Quatre schmunzelte und sogar mir war bei dieser Szene beinahe zum lachen zumute.

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich dringendere Dinge zu erledigen," sagte sie und wandte sich anschließend an Wing. „Hallo Wing, verzeih bitte den Unsinn dieser Kindsköpfe, die beiden müssen erst noch erwachsen werden."

„Hey!" riefen Duo und Wufei wieder synchron und diesmal lachte Quatre tatsächlich laut auf.

„Mein Name ist Noin. Duo und Heero kennst du ja schon, und die anderen beiden sind Wufei und Quatre."

Ich war ein wenig verblüfft, das Noin sich und die anderen dem Schiff so förmlich vorstellte, aber scheinbar schien nicht nur Duo dazu zu neigen das Schiff wie eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit zu behandeln.

Wing schien meine Verblüffung zu teilen, denn es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie antwortete, „Seid gegrüßt, Noin, Wufei und Quatre."

„Kannst du uns einen Schadensbericht geben, Wing?" fragte Quatre und wandte sich nun ebenfalls an die KI. Wing bejahte diese Frage und nach einer Weile waren wir alle über den Schadensbericht gebeugt und beratschlagten, was zu tun war.

Wing war glücklicherweise nicht allzu schwer beschädigt. Am meisten hatte die Hülle abbekommen, und selbst dort waren die Risse minimal. In den folgenden drei Tagen arbeiteten wir alle praktisch ständig an dem Schiff. Duo lieh sich von Howard die nötigen Geräte aus, und mit Wings Hilfe war er in der Lage die Geräte dahingehend zu verbessern, daß sie eine Reparatur in dem Standard möglich machten, die für Reisen im Vakuum des Weltalls von Nöten waren.

Die Arbeit am Schiff ging gut voran, und auch wenn mir Duos Ablehnung noch immer schwer zu schaffen machte, so muß ich doch sagen, das mir diese drei Tage wirklich gut gefielen – zumindest meistens. Duo hatte ein Radio mit raus zu Wing gebracht, in dem ständig Musik lief. Es herrschte eine fröhliche, fast partyähnliche Atmosphäre.

Immer wenn ein Song kam, der Duo, Quatre, Wufei oder Noin besonders gut gefiel, sangen diese den Text laut mit. Ständig schwirrte Shini fast fröhlich durch die Gegend und sorgte so ebenfalls für eine Menge Unterhaltung. Es gab viel Gelächter und neckisches Geplänkel, vor allem zwischen Duo und Wufei, aber auch mir gegenüber schien sich Duo wieder etwas geöffnet zu haben, wenn auch nur nach außen hin.

Denn obwohl er wieder mit mir sprach, so gab es doch ein sehr deutliches Detail – zumindest für mich – dafür, daß er mich immer noch nicht wieder akzeptiert hatte. Er nannte mich ständig 'Heero'. Seit er die Wahrheit kannte, hatte er meinen Namen kein einziges Mal mehr abgekürzt. Er hatte mich kein einziges Mal mehr 'Hee-chan' gerufen. Und das zeigte mir mehr als deutlich, das er mich nicht mehr als seinen Freund betrachtete. Und dieser Gedanke tat so unsäglich weh.

Ich hatte bis dahin nicht gewußt, das ein Mensch, der weder krank noch verletzt war, derartige Schmerzen verspüren konnte. Er war ständig bei mir, ein konstantes Pulsieren, und jedesmal wenn ich Duo anblickte oder ihn mit den anderen Lachen hörte, dann verschärfte dieser Schmerz sich um ein vielfaches. Ich wunderte mich selbst, dass ich mich noch aufrecht halten konnte. Die Schmerzen nach einer von J's Strafen waren im Gegensatz dazu geradezu lächerlich gewesen.

Ich hatte nicht gewußt, das es so weh tun konnte, einen Freund zu verlieren. Wenn es jedesmal so weh tat, wie konnte es überhaupt jemand ertragen, Freundschaften zu schließen? Aber vielleicht tat es ja nicht immer so weh, vielleicht war es nur deshalb so schmerzhaft, weil ich so wenige Freunde hatte? Oder vielleicht weil Duo der erste gewesen war, der mir hier auf der Erde selbstlos seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte? Ich wußte es nicht.

Und selbst Nachts war es mir nicht vergönnt für kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Denn egal was ich auch getan und wie sehr ich es auch versucht hatte, ich hatte seit vier Nächten nicht mehr geschlafen. Seit dem Moment als ich Duos Freundschaft verloren hatte. Als der Schlaf auch in der zweiten Nacht nicht kommen wollte, hatte ich am nächsten Tag versucht, mich so sehr zu verausgaben, das ich einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen mußte.

Aber auch das hatte nichts geholfen. Ich hatte trotzdem die ganze Nacht mit offenen Augen an die Decke gestarrt und nicht schlafen können. So seltsam es auch klang, obwohl ich nur so kurze Zeit das Bett mit Duo geteilt hatte, vermisste ich ihn. Ich vermisste es, seine Atemzüge neben mir zu hören, seine Körperwärme zu spüren und seinen Duft zu riechen.

Inzwischen lief ich eigentlich nur noch auf Autopilot. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert, meine Augen brannten praktisch ständig, und ohne die Mengen von Kaffee, die ich beim Frühstück in mich hineinschüttete, wäre ich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht in der Lage gewesen, tagsüber irgendetwas zustande zu bringen. Was für ein Glück das ein solch starkes Aufputschmittel frei zugänglich war.

Inzwischen war es Samstag und wir alle waren der Meinung, das wir heute mit den Reparaturen fertig werden könnten. Ich schleppte mich zu den anderen hinaus ins Auto. Quatre, Wufei, Noin und Duo schienen alle ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein, doch ich konnte mich dem nicht anschließen. Ich war dazu einfach viel zu erschöpft.

Wieder bei Wing angekommen begrüßten wir das Schiff wie immer erst einmal. Auch ich hatte mir in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt, Wing mehr wie eine Person zu behandeln und weniger wie eine Sache. Zum einen kam es fast automatisch – meine vier Freunde behandelten Wing wie ein Person und ich hatte mich einfach angeschlossen. Und zum anderen war es wirklich schwer, jemanden mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte weiterhin als leblose Sache zu betrachten.

Und in den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich wirklich oft mit Wing unterhalten. Und obwohl ich nicht singen konnte, redete Wing mit mir und gehorchte sogar meinen Befehlen. Ich nahm an, das Duo oder einer der anderen Wing den Befehl gegeben hatte, auf mich zu hören. Wie auch immer, es machte die Interaktion mit dem Schiff um ein vieles einfacher, wenn ich nicht ständig einen der anderen holen mußte, um dem Schiff Befehle zu geben.

Ich denke, es war nur zu natürlich, das Wing und ich in jenen Tagen praktisch Freundschaft schlossen. Erstens einmal hatten wir den selben 'Hintergrund' um es mal so zu sagen. Wir beiden kamen von L1, kannten die OZ und hatten früher J gehört. Das gab uns Gemeinsamkeiten, die die anderen, die nie in der Sklaverei gelebt hatten nicht verstehen konnten.

Und zweitens lag es daran, das ich mich absichtlich von den anderen etwas ferner hielt. Immerhin, sie waren zuerst einmal Duos Freunde. Und Duo fühlte sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr wohl, das konnte ich an all seinen Gesten sehen. Und Duo war ständig in der Nähe seiner Freunde. Deshalb hatte ich mich etwas zurückgezogen. Ich wollte nicht, das Duo sich wegen mir Unwohl fühlen mußte.

Inzwischen bereute ich es, Duo darum gebeten zu haben, mir zu helfen, Trowa zu befreien. Doch als ich die Bitte ausgesprochen hatte, hatte ich noch nicht gewußt, wie sehr sich Duos Meinung von mir verändert hatte. Ich hatte Duo dieses Versprechen praktisch abgezwungen, und Duo würde dieses Versprechen niemals brechen, auch wenn er mich nicht mehr mochte. Das entsprach einfach nicht seinem Charakter.

Also würden wir diese Mission durchziehen. Und sobald wir Trowa gerettet und wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt wären, würden Trowa und ich uns einen eigenen Platz zum Bleiben suchen. Wir würden Duo und seinen Freunden nicht länger zur Last fallen.

Ich seufzte tief auf und ließ mich in einen der Cockpitsessel fallen. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn wir uns einen Ort suchen würden, der möglichst weit weg von Duo sein würde. Ich glaubte nicht, das ich es ertragen würde können, in Duos Nähe zu sein und zu wissen, daß ich ihn und seine Freundschaft für immer verloren hatte. Vielleicht irgendein Ort auf der anderen Seite des Planeten. Mit Wing war es kein Problem, einen solchen Ort zu finden. Aber oh, wie schmerzhaft allein die Vorstellung war, Duo niemals wiederzusehen! Ich seufzte erneut.

„Was ist los, Heero?" fragte mich Wing.

„Nichts," antwortete ich. „Ich denke nur darüber nach, was ich machen soll, wenn wir wieder zurück auf der Erde sind. Kannst du mir ein paar Orte auf der anderen Seite des Planeten raussuchen, Wing? Ein paar große Städte, in denen man gut untertauchen kann."

„Warum willst du auf die andere Seite des Planeten, Heero?"

Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Das war nicht Wings Stimme gewesen, die mich das gefragt hatte, sondern die von Quatre. Und tatsächlich, er stand nur ein paar Schritte hinter mir.

„Heero?" fragte er wieder, kam näher und setzte sich neben mich in den anderen Pilotensitz. Ich schwieg.

„Heero, was ist los?"

„Nichts," murmelte ich und senkte meinen Blick.

„Das stimmt nicht, Heero. Etwas ist los. Es ist mir schon früher aufgefallen. Du siehst schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gut aus."

Ich hob meinen Blick wieder und sah Quatre überrascht an. Er lächelte leicht.

„Du hast dicke, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Und manchmal, wenn man dich anspricht reagierst du erst beim dritten oder vierten Mal. Bist du krank? Soll Noin dich vielleicht mal untersuchen?" Quatre sah mich besorgt an.

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nicht krank. Ich... ich hab nur nicht gut geschlafen..."

„Oh." Quatre legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist doch aber noch nicht alles, oder?"

Wieder sah ich ihn erstaunt an. Es war wirklich unheimlich, wie Quatre oft wußte, was in mir vorging, obwohl ich nichts gesagt hatte. Es war mir schon vorher aufgefallen.

„Es ist nichts," wehrte ich ab.

„Heero, ich bin dein Freund. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, wenn du mir sagst was dich bedrückt."

Wieder schwieg ich nur. Ich wollte nicht das Quatre mich für undankbar hielt, oder dachte ich wollte Duo vor seinen Freunden schlecht machen.

Quatre seufzte. „Hast du dich mit Duo gestritten?"

Ich riß meine Augen weit auf. Quatre gluckste leicht.

„Denkst du denn, das wäre uns nicht aufgefallen? Duo schläft seit Tagen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, und außerdem sprecht ihr so gut wie gar nicht mehr miteinander. Was ist passiert?"

Ich schluckte. „Wir haben uns nicht gestritten."

„Was ist es dann?" Quatre legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich..." Ich schluckte, doch dann sprudelte es aus mir heraus. „Duo verabscheut mich!"

„Was? Duo verabscheut dich?"

Ich nickte.

Quatre runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann ich gar nicht glauben. Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil ich... weil ich ein Alien bin."

„Hat er das etwa gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... aber warum spricht er denn sonst kaum noch mit mir? Warum sieht er mich nicht mehr an? Und warum zuckt er immer zurück, nur um mich nicht berühren zu müssen? Er verabscheut mich." Ich schluckte schnell und versuchte meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Quatre und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Aber ich kann es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, das Duo so etwas unsinniges denken sollte."

„Ich auch nicht," flüsterte ich und ließ meinen Kopf hängen. „Aber er benimmt sich so seit ich ihm erzählt habe wer ich wirklich bin und woher ich komme."

Quatre schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich. Schließlich sagte er, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber ich werde es herausfinden, Heero. Und sollte Duo tatsächlich etwas derart Dummes denken, dann werde ich ihm seinen Kopf schon zurechtrücken, glaub mir Heero."

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Quatre aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nein! Bitte Quatre, tu das nicht! Ich will nicht, das ihr euch meinetwegen streitet! Duo ist doch dein Freund!"

Quatre lächelte und tätschelte beruhigend mein Knie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Heero. Natürlich ist Duo mein Freund, selbst wenn wir uns streiten sollten. Und im Grunde glaube ich auch nicht, das er sich deshalb so verhält. Aber ich werde mit ihm darüber reden und das alles aufklären. Denn du bist auch mein Freund, und ich mag es nicht, dich so verletzt zu sehen."

„Nein, bitte Quatre!" rief ich wieder. Ich wollte nicht, das Duo sich gezwungen fühlte, mich wieder als Freund zu sehen. Wenn er mir seine Freundschaft nicht freiwillig gab, dann wollte ich sie lieber überhaupt nicht haben. „Versprich mir, das du nicht mit ihm darüber redest!"

Quatre sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann seufzte er. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche, das ich ihn nicht darauf ansprechen werde."

Erleichtert ließ ich mich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen. Nach einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln stand Quatre schließlich auf und ließ mich im Cockpit wieder allein.

„Heero?"

„Hm?" wandte ich mich an Wing.

„Bist du – traurig?"

Inzwischen überraschte es mich nicht mehr, Wing solche Fragen stellen zu hören. Sie – aufgrund der leicht weiblichen Stimme kam ich nicht umhin Wing als 'sie' zu betrachten – hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Menge Fragen gestellt. Sie schien unglaublich neugierig zu sein, was Menschen anging. Ich war anfangs darüber etwas verwundert gewesen – aber andererseits, Wing war eine noch relativ junge Schiffseinheit. Möglich das sie sich vorher nie dafür interessiert hatte – und warum auch? Vorher hatte sie nur alles tun müssen, um J zufrieden zu stellen. Die Wünsche und Vorlieben der Sklaven waren da irrelevant gewesen.

„Ja," seufzte ich.

„Warum?"

„Weil... weil ich Duo vermisse."

„Du vermißt ihn? Aber er ist doch hier."

„Ich vermisse ihn nicht so. Sondern als Freund. Ich will das er wieder mein Freund ist, so wie vorher."

Wing schwieg eine Weile und schien diese Antwort zu verarbeiten.

„Vielleicht ist er mir ja auch böse, weil ich ihn angelogen habe?" überlegte ich laut weiter. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihm von Anfang an alles erzählen sollen." Doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, mir Dinge einreden zu wollen. Wäre es nur das gewesen, dann würde Duo sich anders benehmen. Vielleicht hätte er mich angeschrien oder etwas in der Art. Aber er würde mich nicht meiden als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Heero," unterbrach mich Wing wieder in meinen Gedankengängen.

„Ja?"

„Die Reparaturen sind abgeschlossen."

Und tatsächlich, in der nächsten Sekunde kamen auch schon Duo, Quatre, Noin und Wufei hineingestürmt. „Wir sind fertig!" rief Duo aus und warf sich in den zweiten Sessel, in dem vor kurzem noch Quatre gesessen hatte. Wie immer vermied er es, mich direkt anzusehen.

„Wann können wir los?" fragte ich und bemühte mich um eine möglichst neutrale Stimme.

„Theoretisch... sofort," antwortete Duo. „Wir haben Quatres Familie und dem Besitzer des 'Planet' erzählt, wir würden zu einer Tournee aufbrechen. Sie werden uns also nicht vermissen. Wir müssen vielleicht noch ein paar Sachen von zu Hause holen, aber dann können wir praktisch sofort los."

„Ich würde dazu raten, erst Nachts aufzubrechen," ließ sich Wing vernehmen.

Quatre nickte. „Du hast Recht. Da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das uns jemand sieht viel geringer."

Wir alle nickten.

„In Ordnung, dann ist es also beschlossene Sache. Wir fahren nochmal heim und holen ein paar Sachen, dann kommen wir heute Abend wieder und brechen auf."

„Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber geredet, wie wir die Kabinen unter uns aufteilen," ließ sich Noin hören.

Ich blickte zu ihr hinüber. Das war tatsächlich etwas, das wir uns überlegen mußten. Wing war nur ein kleines Schiff, mit zwei Kabinen. Die eine Kabine war vorher J's gewesen, sie war mit einem großen, breiten Bett ausgestattet. Die andere Kabine war wohl für Gäste oder andere Begleiter gedacht. Sie hatte zwei Einzelbetten, und ein drittes ließ sich noch aus der Wand herunterklappen. In dieser Kabine hatten Trowa und ich geschlafen, als J uns damals auf die Konferenz mitgenommen hatte. Nach meiner Flucht hatte ich allerdings in J's Kabine geschlafen. Wieso sollte ich mich schließlich in ein enges Bett zwängen, wenn ich der einzige an Bord war?

„Also, da das Schiff Heero gehört, kriegt er natürlich die große Kabine," bestimmte Quatre. „Wufei, Noin und ich nehmen die andere Kabine, und Duo kann bei Heero schlafen."

„Was?" rief Duo und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Wieso ich? Wieso schläfst du nicht mit Heero in der großen Kabine?"

Ich saß völlig still auf meinem Sessel. Duos letzte Worte hatten mich wie ein Messerstich mitten ins Herz getroffen. Obwohl ich schon vorher gewußt hatte, das er mich verabscheute tat es dennoch unendlich weh, es aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören.

„Sei nicht albern, Duo. Ihr habt euch doch schon öfter ein Bett geteilt, ihr werdet schon zurechtkommen. Du kannst ja wohl kaum erwarten, das sich jemand mit Noin ein Bett teilen muss, sie klaut ständig die Bettdecke."

„Hey!" rief Noin und stemmte die Arme empört in die Hüften.

„Und Wufei ist ein Strampler," fuhr Quatre ungerührt fort und ließ Duo gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Quatre!" rief Wufei und funkelte den kleinen Blonden wütend an.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Duo beharrlich.

Quatre zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab einfach keine Lust. Ich hab es ganz gern, wenn ich ein Bett für mich allein habe."

Duo klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch an Land. Schließlich schloß er ihn mit einem lauten Klack, verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und starrte Quatre wütend an. Doch er sagte nichts mehr.

Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht gerührt. Ich wußte genau, was Quatre vorhatte. Er hatte gesagt, er würde alles zwischen Duo und mir in Ordnung bringen, und ich schätze, das war die Art und Weise auf die er es durchziehen wollte.

Am liebsten hätte ich gerufen, das ich auch nicht wollte, das Duo mit mir die Kabine teilte. Aber erstens wäre das gelogen, denn ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als das, auch wenn ich es nicht so wollte. Ich wollte nicht, das man Duo dazu zwingen mußte, sondern das er es von sich aus wollte. Und zweitens wollte ich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Angelegenheit lenken.

Ich schloß die Augen und wandte mein Gesicht ab. Verdammt, ich hatte Quatre doch gebeten, nichts zu sagen! Wußte er denn nicht, wie weh es mir getan hatte, das Duo sich so vehement dagegen gewehrt hatte, in meiner Kabine zu schlafen? Quatre hatte es mir doch versprochen!

Doch dann fiel mir der genaue Wortlaut ein. Quatre hatte es wirklich ganz geschickt gemacht, er hatte nur gesagt, er würde Duo nicht darauf ansprechen. Und das hatte er auch nicht getan. Stattdessen versuchte er uns beide zu manipulieren. Verdammt! Dieses unschuldige Äußere war wirklich gefährlich, wie ich langsam herausfand. Es führte dazu, daß man Quatre unterschätzte.

Ich hörte, wie die anderen sich von Wing verabschiedeten und öffnete die Augen wieder. Schweigend folgte ich ihnen nach draußen und zum Auto. Es war sicherlich gut gemeint von Quatre, aber ich wollte es nicht. Nicht so. Ich wollte keine erzwungene Freundschaft von Duo. Schließlich hatte auch ich noch so etwas wie Stolz. Und ich hoffte, das dieser Stolz es mir ermöglichen würde, die nächsten Tage und Wochen durchzustehen.

Ich seufzte erneut. Das Bett war mehr als groß genug für zwei Menschen. Es war sogar für OZ-Verhältnisse ein großes Bett, und die mußten immerhin noch einen langen Schwanz unterbringen. Duo und ich würden uns also nicht berühren müssen. Ich wollte ihm die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer machen, als sie ohnehin schon war. Und vielleicht würde ich wenigstens wieder schlafen können, wenn Duo neben mir im Bett lag.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Tjaha, michse war ja sowas von uuuuuunglaublich fleissig und ist  
schon mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig. Ihr dürft mich loben. Und jede Menge  
Kommis hinterlassen. ;-)

Alec: Naja, sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte diese Story schon seit Jahren im  
Kopf, schon lange bevor ich vom yaoi-Fieber befallen wurde. Und so hab ich halt  
immer wieder mal hier ein Detail und dort ne Kleinigkeit hinzugefügt, so dass es  
jetzt halt so umfangreich ist. Als sich dann allerdings Heero und Duo auf die  
Story gestürzt haben, kamen gleich noch mal jede Menge Details dazu, die  
ursprünglich so nie nicht geplant waren! Wie zum Bleistift das Missverständnis,  
das ist ganz allein auf deren Mist gewachsen. 'völligunschuldigbin'

Touya: nein, nicht sterben! Sonst fehlt mir doch mein treuester Fan, was  
mach ich denn dann? Was für ein Glück das ich schon das nächste Kapitel hier  
hab. -)

Furin-chan: keine Sorge, selbst wenn ich mal nicht weiterschreiben wollte,  
Heero und Duo sorgen schon dafür, das ich brav bin (die beiden beißen ganz  
schön gemein zu 'aua').

akira-san: oh... wow... 'rotwerd'... jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, was ich sagen  
soll... 'völliggeplättetbin'

Pale: Hah! Nehmt euch gefälligst sofort alle ein Beispiel an Pale! SO hat ein  
Kommi auszusehen! Eeeeeewig lang nämlich! 'ggg' So, du willst also wissen,  
was in dem Bett passiert. Hm, da drin wird natürlich... geschlafen? Zumindest  
mehr oder weniger, denn ob Heero tatsächlich wieder schlafen kann wird erst im  
nächsten Kapitel verraten. ;-)

Mika: ja wow, dich gibt's ja auch noch! Wo warst du denn verbummelt?  
'kicher' Hat dich die vorrübergehende Schließung des Archivs so sehr  
geschockt, das du in eine tiefe Trauer versetzt wurdest? Denk dir nichts, ging mir  
genauso. 'wissendnick' Aber macht ja nix, hauptsache dich gibt's noch! 'froi'

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 12  
**_Duo POV_

Immer noch verdammt wütend auf Quatre – die Fahrt von Wing zu unserem Haus hatte nicht im geringsten dazu beigetragen, mich zu beruhigen – stapfte ich hinter ihm ins Haus.

Die Szene draußen bei Wing hatte mir gar nicht gefallen. Wer hatte eigentlich bestimmt, das Quatre hier jetzt die Befehle gab? Eigentlich war das doch die Mission von Heero und mir, aber nein, Quatre hatte einfach eigenmächtig die Belegung der Kabinen entschieden! Konnte mir mal bitteschön irgendwer sagen, wie ich an meinem Entschluss, in Heero nur einen Freund zu sehen, festhalten sollte, wenn ich schon wieder jede Nacht im selben Bett wie er schlafen sollte?

Kein Wunder also das ich wütend war. Und ich beschloss, dieser Wut auch gleich Luft zu machen. Ich packte Quatre am Oberarm, zerrte ihn hinter mir ins Wohnzimmer und schloss bestimmt die Tür hinter uns beiden. Ich konnte es jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen von einem der anderen gestört zu werden.

Entschlossen wandte ich mich unserem Haustyrannen zu, verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn böse an. Quatre erwiderte diesen Blick völlig unbeeindruckt. Ich kniff meine Augen drohend zusammen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Q, was sollte das?" knurrte ich ihn an.

„Was sollte was?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Warum hast du dafür gesorgt, das Heero und ich uns eine Kabine teilen müssen?" Ich funkelte ihn weiterhin wütend an.

Quatre zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem dabei ist. Es gibt nicht genügend Einzelbetten, und du hast dir doch schon über eine Woche lang das Zimmer mit Heero geteilt. Es ist die logischste Lösung."

Ich starrte Quatre nur weiterhin wütend an, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern. Quatre verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob sein Kinn herausfordernd.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Duo?" fragte er.

„Was soll schon mit mir los sein?" fragte ich zurück.

„Du benimmst dich so, als wäre Heero plötzlich dein schlimmster Feind. Ich dachte du wärst sein Freund, aber so wie du ihn in letzter Zeit behandelst kann ich das kaum glauben."

Ich starrte Quatre aus großen Augen an. „Wie ich ihn behandle? Wie behandle ich ihn denn? Ich behandle ihn ganz normal. Und natürlich ist er mein Freund!"

„Ach ja?" Quatre sah mich scharf an. „Und warum weigerst du dich dann so vehement, die Kabine mit ihm zu teilen? Warum ignorierst du ihn ständig? Es hat wirklich fast den Anschein, als würdest du ihn verabscheuen. Seit du weißt das er nicht von diesem Planeten stammt behandelst du ihn fast, als wäre er ein Monster. Ich hätte wirklich niemals von dir gedacht das ausgerechnet du solche Vorurteile haben könntest, Duo."

Quatres Anschuldigungen trafen mich völlig unerwartet. Ich war total verblüfft. Und überrumpelt. Ich fühlte mich absolut in die Defensive gedrängt, und das von meinem besten Freund. „Verdammt noch mal Quatre, auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich? Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund!"

„Ich bin dein Freund," antwortete Quatre, „Aber ich bin auch Heeros Freund. Und ich werde bestimmt nicht ruhig mit ansehen, wie du ihm weiterhin nur aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus weh tust."

Nur aus einer Laune heraus? Wenn Quatre nur wüsste! Wenn er ahnen würde, wie schwer es mir fiel, mich von Heero fern zu halten, ihn nur als Freund zu betrachten und jegliche tieferen Gefühle abzustellen! Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr ich es vermisste, mit Heero im selben Bett zu schlafen, wie gern ich ihn wieder im Arm halten würde! Und wie weh es mir tat, wenn ich ihn nur ansah! Es war die schwerste Entscheidung meines ganzen Lebens gewesen, in Heero nicht mehr als einen Freund zu sehen. Und dann warf Quatre mir vor, ich würde aus einer Laune heraus handeln?

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich tue oder nicht tue, Quatre," sagte ich gefährlich ruhig. Jeder der mich kannte, wusste das ich wirklich äußerst wütend sein musste, wenn ich einen solchen Ton anschlug. „Halte dich aus meinem Leben heraus. Hör auf mein Leben für mich organisieren zu wollen. Ich kann das nämlich sehr gut allein, auch ohne deine Hilfe."

Quatre zeigte sich von meiner Wut nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. „Das denkst du vielleicht, Duo. Aber wenn du nicht einmal in der Lage bist zu erkennen, wie sehr du Heero mit deinem Verhalten verletzt, dann tust du mir ehrlich leid." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich einfach um und ließ mich im Wohnzimmer stehen.

Ich starrte ihm hinterher. Ich war noch immer unendlich wütend. Quatre hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich alles in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte, wie konnte er mir also derartige Dinge vorwerfen? Doch gleichzeitig war ich auch etwas verunsichert. Hatte Quatre vielleicht recht? Hatte ich etwa Heero durch meine Distanzierung tatsächlich so sehr verletzt?

Ich seufzte tief auf, setzte mich auf den Boden, lehnte meinen Rücken an die Wand und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme. Hatte ich das tatsächlich getan? Heero zurückgewiesen? Ich gebe zu, ich habe wirklich versucht mich so weit wie möglich von Heero fern zu halten. Aber doch nur weil es mir so unendlich weh tat ihm so nahe und gleichzeitig so fern zu sein!

Und aus demselben Grund hatte ich es auch vermieden, Heero zu berühren. Ich glaubte nicht, das ich meinen Entschluss, nur sein Freund zu sein aufrecht erhalten könnte, wenn ich ihn weiterhin jede Nacht im Arm halten und seine Wärme spüren würde. Und um gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen, hatte ich deshalb einfach JEDE Berührung vermieden.

Und dann hatte Quatre intrigiert und uns in die selbe Kabine manövriert. In der noch dazu nur ein einziges Bett stand! Ein sehr großes, breites Bett zwar, aber dennoch! Da war es doch nur zu verständlich, das ich wütend reagiert hatte, oder?

Ich dachte kurz zurück an die Szene und erinnerte mich an Heeros Gesichtsausdruck. Ich stöhnte auf. Oh Gott. Quatre hatte Recht. Ich hatte Heero verletzt. Nur für einen kurzen Moment war der Schmerz ganz deutlich in seinen wunderschönen Augen zu sehen gewesen, doch ich hatte es vorhin einfach nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, wütend auf Quatre zu sein.

Ich hatte Heero weh getan! Ich hatte ihm weh getan, indem ich ihm den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, ich würde ihn verabscheuen, weil er nicht von der Erde kam. Ich war ein solcher Idiot! Ich war so sehr in mein eigenes Selbstmitleid vertieft gewesen, das ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr ich Heero dadurch verletzt habe! Und das war doch gerade das letzte, was ich hatte tun wollen, Heero verletzen! Im Gegenteil, ich versuchte mich doch nur von ihm fern zu halten um ihn nicht mehr zu verletzen.

Seufzend stand ich auf. Mein Entschluss, nicht mehr als Heeros Freund zu sein stand zwar noch immer fest, aber ich würde schleunigst etwas dagegen unternehmen müssen, das Heero dachte, ich würde ihn verabscheuen. Ich würde wieder anfangen müssen, ihn auch wie einen Freund zu behandeln. Und ich würde damit beginnen, indem ich mich nicht weiter sträuben würde, die Kabine mit ihm zu teilen. Das Bett war wirklich groß genug, um zu zweit darin zu schlafen. Auch ohne sich aneinander zu schmiegen. Ich musste mich eben einfach besser im Griff haben.

Und ich hatte es außerdem auch wirklich sehr vermisst, neben Heero zu liegen. Die letzten Nächte hatte ich wirklich nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Das Sofa war nicht wirklich bequem, ich hatte mich ständig herumgeworfen, war immer wieder aufgewacht und hatte allgemein einfach Heeros Nähe vermisst.

Langsam ging ich nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich musste schließlich noch meine Sachen packen. Wing konnte uns zwar mit allem möglichen versorgen – wenn ich den Sinn und Zweck des Replikators richtig verstanden hatte – aber ich würde mich dennoch in meinen eigenen Klamotten wohler fühlen.

In meinem Zimmer traf ich auf Heero, der gerade seine Sachen auf meinem Bett stapelte. Bei meinem Eintritt hielt er sofort mitten in der Bewegung inne und erstarrte. Statt mich anzusehen oder sonst auf irgendeine Art und Weise meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen starrte er einfach stumm zu Boden und rührte sich nicht.

Ich schluckte. Quatre hatte recht. Es war mir nur vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wenn ich zurückdachte, so benahm sich Heero tatsächlich seit ein paar Tagen anders. Er war zwar niemals ein besonders offener Mensch gewesen, hatte nie viel geredet, gelächelt oder gelacht. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich noch mehr in sich verschlossen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn ein einziges Mal lächeln gesehen zu haben, nicht mehr seit dem Moment als er mich freudenstrahlend umarmt hatte. Und es war meine Schuld.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Dann öffnete ich sie entschlossen wieder, setzte ein Lächeln auf und rief, „Hey Heero, schon fertig mit packen?"

Heero zuckte kurz zusammen, dann hob er schnell und leicht erstaunt den Blick. So als hätte er nicht erwartet, das ich überhaupt mit ihm sprechen würde. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Schnell senkte Heero seinen Blick wieder und nickte leicht.

Ich ging in meinen Schrank, zerrte eine etwas größere Reisetasche hervor und stellte sie auf mein Bett. Dann begann ich die eine Hälfte der Tasche wahllos mit meinen Klamotten zu füllen. Heero sah mir schweigend zu. Als ich damit fertig war, meine Sachen hineinzustopfen griff ich nach Heeros ordentlichen Stapeln und legte sie ebenfalls in die Tasche hinein.

„Was machst du da?" fragte mich Heero alarmiert.

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich packe deine Sachen in die Tasche. Da wir ja sowieso in der selben Kabine schlafen werden, können wir auch ruhig unsere Sachen gemeinsam in eine Tasche packen. Dann haben wir auch weniger zu tragen."

Heero starrte mich anüberrascht und prüfend. Offenbar hatte er erwartet, das ich mich weiterhin dagegen sträuben würde, mit ihm die Kabine zu teilen. Eigentlich kein Wundern, nachdem ich mich vorhin so idiotisch benommen hatte. Ich hatte wohl wirklich eine Menge gutzumachen.

Schließlich schulterte ich die Tasche und wandte mich zur Tür. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt Heeros Hand ergriffen, um ihn so mitzuziehen, aber ich traute mir das noch nicht zu. Auch wenn es Heero verletzte, ich konnte ihn einfach nicht berühren. Nicht wenn ich unsere Beziehung rein freundschaftlich halten wollte.

Denn es fiel mir auch so schon schwer genug, ohne Heero zu berühren. Ich hatte ja schon zu Genüge erwähnt, wie sehr ich mich zu Heero hingezogen fühlte. Und das hatte sich in den letzten Tagen, seit ich von seinen wahren Gefühlen wusste, nicht im geringsten geändert. Im Gegenteil, es war vielleicht sogar eher stärker geworden.

Ich wollte Heero. Ich wollte ihn mit einer Macht, die mich erschreckte. Und die wohl auch der Grund dafür war, warum ich ihn fast wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt hatte. Weil ich mir selbst in seiner Nähe nicht mehr trauen konnte.

In der Tür blieb ich stehen und blickte zu Heero zurück, der immer noch am Bett stand und mich mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Kommst du?" fragte ich ihn, und endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte uns.

Unten im Flur warteten die anderen bereits auf uns. Jeder hatte eine mehr oder weniger große Tasche zu seinen Füßen stehen und Noin hatte außerdem noch ihre Arzttasche dabei. Ich vermied es zu Quatre hinüberzusehen – ich war noch immer etwas wütend auf ihn und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich etwas schuldig. Wie auch immer, ich war noch nicht bereit, unseren Streit einfach zu vergeben und zu vergessen.

Deshalb wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort Wufei zu und sah zu meinem großen Erstaunen, das er ein Schwert oben auf seine Tasche gelegt hatte. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, das Wufei überhaupt ein Schwert besaß.

„Ein Schwert?" fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah Wufei aus großen Augen an. „Weißt du überhaupt wie man damit umgeht?"

„Das ist ein Katana," antwortete Wufei, „Und natürlich weiß ich wie man damit umgeht. Ich habe es von meinem Großvater bekommen, und er hat mir auch beigebracht damit zu kämpfen."

Ich sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. „Naja, ich hoffe nur du stichst dir – oder uns! – nicht aus Versehen ein Auge aus."

Wufei knurrte. „Wenn ich dir irgendetwas aussteche – oder abschneide," er blickte bedeutungsvoll auf meinen Zopf, „dann ganz sicher nicht aus Versehen."

Ich grinste ihn fröhlich an. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Wuffels."

Unter Wufeis Gegrummel und Geknurre luden wir alles ins Auto – ich frage mich wirklich, wie wir es schafften, all das in Quatres Cabrio zu stopfen – und dann fuhren wir los.

Bei Wing angekommen schafften wir unsere Sachen in unsere jeweiligen Kabinen und tarnten das Auto so gut wir konnten. Dann richteten wir uns darauf ein, zu warten bis die Sonne untergegangen war und wir unbemerkt starten konnten.

Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt. Hey, das würde schließlich mein allererster Flug in den Weltraum werden! Da würde man ja wohl noch aufgeregt sein dürfen! Quatre, Wufei und Noin ging es nicht anders.

„Sag mal," hörte ich Quatre plötzlich sagen, „Mir ist das bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber wieso sprichst du eigentlich unsere Sprache, Heero?"

Ich drehte mich neugierig zu den beiden um. Mir war diese Frage bis jetzt auch noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber nun, da Quatre es erwähnt hatte, wunderte es mich auch.

„Ja genau," fiel Noin mit ein. „Hast du sie etwa so schnell gelernt? Haben die OZ euch auch dahingehend verbessert, dass ihr Sprachen schneller lernen könnt?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein," sagte er. „Wir alle bekommen so um das 5. Lebensjahr herum Universaltranslatoren implantiert. Dieses Gerät sorgt dafür, das wir jeden und jeder uns verstehen kann."

„Universaltranslatoren? Wirklich?" fragte Noin. „Und jeder hat so ein Gerät implantiert?"

Wieder nickte Heero. „Ja, jeder hat so ein Gerät. Das heißt," er legte den Kopf leicht schief, „jeder von den Sklaven. Die OZ haben keine Translatoren implantiert. Damit sie sich auch ab und zu ungestört unterhalten können, ohne das ein Sklave sie versteht."

„Aber ich dachte diese Translatoren sorgen dafür, das du alle Sprachen verstehen kannst," sagte Noin verwirrt.

„Solange sie aktiviert sind," antwortete Heero. „Die OZ können sie jederzeit abschalten."

„Ah," machte Noin und nickte.

„Das könnte dann aber ein Problem werden," sagte Quatre jetzt wieder.

„Warum?" fragte Heero.

„Nun, ich weiß zwar nicht wie du geplant hast Trowa zu retten, aber es könnte ein erheblicher Nachteil für uns sein, wenn wir auf irgendeinen OZ treffen und dann nicht verstehen, was dieser zu uns sagt!"

Quatre hatte Recht, das könnte tatsächlich ein Nachteil sein. Auch wenn ich es eher eine Katastrophe nennen würde, aber egal.

„Nun..." sagte Heero, dann brach er ab. Offenbar wusste er darauf auch keine Antwort.

„Die Lösung ist einfach," mischte sich Wing plötzlich in das Gespräch mit ein. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich würde mich wohl erst noch daran gewöhnen müssen, das Wing wirklich alles mitbekam, was in diesem Schiff vor sich ging.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Heero.

„Quatre, Wufei, Noin und Duo müssen ebenfalls Translatoren implantiert werden," antwortete Wing.

Ich riss die Augen weit auf. Was? Ich sollte mir irgendwas implantieren lassen? Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich das wollte. Und auch Quatre und Wufei sahen nicht wirklich begeistert aus, nur auf Noins Gesicht konnte man nichts anderes als wissenschaftliche Neugier sehen.

„Kannst du das denn machen, Wing?" fragte sie.

„Ich selbst nicht," antwortete Wing, „Aber ich habe sämtliche Daten über die Transplantationstechnik und ich kann auch die Geräte replizieren. Dadurch solltest du in der Lage sein die Operation durchzuführen, Noin."

Noins Augen funkelten begeistert. „Worauf wartest du noch?" rief sie. „Lass uns gleich anfangen!"

„Einen Moment mal," warf Wufei ein. „Ich hab noch nicht gesagt, ob ich dieser Operation überhaupt zustimme! Und Duo und Quatre auch noch nicht!"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten," antwortete Wing. „Der Eingriff ist völlig schmerzlos und ungefährlich."

„Ja, das sagst du," murmelte Wufei vor sich hin.

„Wing hat Recht," sagte Heero, er Wufei scheinbar gehört hatte. „Die Implantation ist absolut ungefährlich und tut nicht weh. Und es geht sehr schnell. Und es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr diese Translatoren hättet. Es wäre sicherer für euch."

Quatre seufzte ergeben. Ich musste ein kurzes, schadenfrohes Grinsen unterdrücken. Scheinbar schien es Quatre gar nicht zu gefallen, wenn mal jemand anderes SEIN Leben manipulierte und ihn zu Dingen überredete, die er im Grunde eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Also gut," sagte Quatre. „Aber ich möchte doch erst, das Noin sich alles genau ansieht, und wenn sie dann der Meinung ist, das die Prozedur wirklich ungefährlich ist, dann habe ich nichts dagegen."

Ich schloss mich mit einem Nicken an, doch Wufei schien noch nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Und was ist mit Noin selbst? Sie kann die Operation wohl kaum an ihr selbst durchführen."

„Ich könnte es machen," sagte Heero.

Wir alle wandten uns ihm zu.

„Weißt du denn, wie es geht?" fragte Quatre ihn erstaunt.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber wenn ich mir genau durchlese, wie diese Operation durchgeführt wird und Noin anschließend dabei zusehe, werde ich es ebenfalls durchführen können."

„Tatsächlich?" Noin war absolut fasziniert. „Ist das auch eines der Dinge, die die OZ an euch genetisch verbessert haben? Diese unglaubliche Lernfähigkeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Heero unsicher, „Ich habe es schon immer gekonnt, es reicht wenn ich eine Handlung ein, zweimal sehe, und ich kann sie fehlerfrei durchführen. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob das ein persönliches Talent von mir ist oder ob die OZ es in mich hineingezüchtet haben. Beides wäre möglich. Es ist auf jedenfalls einer der Gründe, warum J mich als einen seiner Assistenten ausgewählt hatte."

„Also, ich habe kein Problem damit," sagte Noin. „Ich vertraue Heero. Er darf die Operation an mir durchführen."

Heero schenkte ihr daraufhin ein so freudiges Lächeln, das es mir richtig wehtat es an ihm zu sehen. Sonst hatte er nur mir so zugelächelt, aber das hatte ich in den letzten Tagen ja sehr erfolgreich sabotiert.

Heero ging mit Noin hinüber an eine der seitlichen Konsolen und begann mit ihr und Wing über den geplanten Eingriff zu reden. Ich ließ mich seufzend in einem der Pilotensessel nieder.

Was konnte ich nur tun, um Heeros zerstörtes Vertrauen in mich wieder herzustellen? Wie konnte ich ihm nur zeigen, das wir noch Freunde waren? Das ich ihn nicht verabscheute, wie Quatre es mir unterstellte?

Ich seufzte erneut. Ich wollte Heero wieder so fröhlich, frei und gelöst sehen wie vor meiner Entdeckung über seine Herkunft. Bevor alles so kompliziert geworden war. So wie an jenem Abend als wir zusammen am Klavier gesessen waren und gemeinsam gespielt hatten. Heero hatte damals so glücklich gewirkt. Und das nur, weil er in der Lage gewesen war ein paar simple Melodien auf dem Flügel zu klimpern.

Ich richtete mich ruckartig auf. Das war es! So konnte ich Heero zeigen, das ich noch sein Freund war! So konnte ich ihn wieder zum lächeln bringen! So konnte ich ihn wieder glücklich machen! Ich würde ihm beibringen zu singen!

Klar, Heero hatte behauptet, er wäre nicht in der Lage zu singen, aber ich konnte das nicht glauben. Wenn die Menschen tatsächlich überall im Universum anatomisch gleich waren, dann mussten sie auch singen können. Alles was es dazu benötigte waren Stimmbänder und die richtige Technik. Und Stimmbänder hatte Heero, sonst könnte er nicht sprechen. Was die Technik anging, so würde ich sie ihm schon beibringen.

Und es wäre ohnehin gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn Heero singen könnte. Denn was wenn er in eine brenzlige Situation geraten würde und sich gegen einen Jäger verteidigen musste, und keiner von wäre dann gerade in seiner Nähe? Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

Zufrieden lehnte ich mich wieder im Sessel zurück. Es war also beschlossene Sache, ich würde Heero das Singen beibringen. Sobald wir unterwegs wären und wir einen ruhigen Moment hätten, würde ich ihn darauf ansprechen. Und ich war sicher, das ich ihn dann wieder dazu bringen würde, mich anzulächeln.

„Wir können nun starten," riss mich Wings Stimme aus den Gedanken. Ich blickte auf. Tatsächlich, außerhalb des großen Sichtfensters war es inzwischen dunkel geworden.

Quatre, Wufei, Noin und Heero kamen zu mir nach vorne ins Cockpit. Offenbar wollte sich keiner von ihnen den Start entgehen lassen. Wir alle blickten erwartungsvoll auf Heero.

„Was ist los?" fragte Heero uns verwirrt.

„Willst du nicht den Starbefehl geben?" fragte Quatre lachend.

„Oh," machte Heero und errötete leicht. „Ich soll wirklich...?" fragte er atemlos.

„Aber natürlich, Heero," ich lächelte ihn warm an und klopfte auf den freien Sessel neben mir, „Das ist schließlich dein gutes Recht."

Langsam ließ Heero sich neben mich nieder. Dann legte er die Hände vorsichtig auf das Bedienungsfeld.

„Wing?" sagte Heero, „Schließe bitte die Shuttletür."

Wing gehorchte und wir konnten das leise saugende Geräusch hören als die Tür einrastete und versiegelt wurde.

„Soll ich den Startvorgang durchführen oder bevorzugst du einen manuellen Start, Heero?" fragte Wing.

Heero strahlte das Schiff fast an. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich gerne manuell starten."

Wing antwortete darauf nicht, aber offensichtlich hatte sie die Kontrolle an Heero übergeben, denn dieser fing sofort an irgendwelche Befehle in die Bedienungskonsole einzugeben, und nur Sekunden später konnte ich spüren, wie das Schiff unter mir zum Leben erwachte.

Und dann hoben wir ab. Der Boden entfernte sich mit unendlicher Geschwindigkeit, und dann hatten wir die Atmosphäre der Erde verlassen. Auf einmal war um uns herum nur noch Dunkelheit, durchbrochen von tausenden von Sternen die in der Ferne funkelten.

Ich starrte völlig fasziniert aus dem Sichtfenster. Ich konnte sehen, wie die Erde immer kleiner wurde, und schließlich ganz verschwand. Ich musste mich einige Male kneifen, um sicherzugehen, dass dies alles wirklich geschah. Ich saß in einem Raumschiff und hatte gerade die Erde hinter mir gelassen! Nicht nur das, wenn ich mich nicht völlig irrte, dann war das eben Pluto gewesen. Wir hatten soeben das Sonnensystem verlassen!

„Wow," flüsterte Quatre ehrfürchtig und ich sah mich um. Nicht nur ich schien absolut überwältigt zu sein, Quatre, Noin und Wufei waren es ebenso.

„In Ordnung Wing, du kannst jetzt übernehmen," sagte Heero und lehnte sich ein seinem Sessel zurück. „Nimm direkten Kurs auf L1."

„Verstanden," antwortete Wing.

„Wow," sagte Quatre nocheinmal und ich unterdrückte schon wieder ein Grinsen. Es war wirklich selten, das man Q einmal so überwältigt erlebte, und ich würde diesen Moment genießen so lange es ging.

Doch Noin machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Also, ich schlage vor wir erledigen das mit der Implantation am besten sofort."

Das riss Quatre abrupt aus seinem Erstaunen. „Hast du schon alle Informationen durchgesehen?" fragte er.

„Ja, das habe ich," antwortete Noin. „Und Wing hat recht, es ist absolut ungefährlich. Es ist ein Nanoimplantat, das heißt es ist winzig klein. Es wird mit einer unglaublich dünnen Sonde – dünner als ein Haar, man kann sie kaum sehen – direkt ins Gehirn eingebracht. Es gibt kein Aufschneiden, es gibt kein Blut, man muss nicht einmal betäuben. Man muss nur darauf achten, das Implantat an der richtigen Stelle einzusetzen. Aber das sollte kein Problem sein."

Heero, der inzwischen vom Sessel aufgestanden war, nickte zustimmend. „Ihr werdet danach wahrscheinlich ein bisschen schläfrig sein. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich nach der Implantation auch müde war. Aber das ist völlig normal, euer Gehirn muss schließlich Verbindungen zum Translator aufbauen, das kostet Energie. Aber nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf werdet ihr wieder völlig in Ordnung sein."

„Also," rief Noin enthusiastisch, als wir anderen nicht sofort etwas sagten. „Wer will zuerst?"

Schließlich erhob ich mich seufzend. War ja sowas von klar, dass ich wieder das Versuchskaninchen spielen durfte. Noin klatschte begeistert in die Hände – langsam begann ich mir Sorgen um sie zu machen – sie benahm sich wie ein Kind, das in einem Spielwarenladen eingeschlossen worden war und jetzt jedes Spielzeug ausprobieren wollte.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte ich.

„Setz dich wieder hin," sagte Noin und als ich ihr gehorchte verschwand sie kurz aus meinem Blickfeld. Als sie wiederkam hatte sie eine Art kleine Pistole in der Hand. Ich riss die Augen weit auf.

„Das sieht aber nicht dünner als ein Haar aus!" sagte ich und fixierte das Ende der kleinen Pistole. Es war zwar wirklich extrem dünn, aber wenn sie mir das Teil ins Hirn bohren wollte, dann war es entschieden zu dick!

„Dummkopf," lachte Noin. „Das ist doch nicht die Sonde. Die Sonde ist so dünn, das du sie nicht einmal sehen kannst. Aber sie ist da, am Ende dieses Injektors."

„Und wie willst du die richtige Stelle treffen, wenn du sie nicht mal sehen kannst?" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte das Ende des Injektors.

„Ts, Duo, weißt du denn gar nichts?" fragte Noin und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Die Sonde wird per Computer gesteuert, der sich im Injektor befindet. Ich werde schon die richtige Stelle treffen."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. „Kann ja nicht jeder nen Doktortitel haben," sagte ich und streckte Noin die Zunge raus.

Noin verdrehte die Augen. „Halt still," sagte sie, dann setzte sie den Injektor an. Sofort versteifte ich mich. Ich wollte wirklich nicht das Risiko eingehen, das Noin aus Versehen den Translator in mein Mittelohr pflanzte oder sowas in der Art.

„So, fertig," rief Noin.

Ich riss die Augen weit auf. Was? Schon fertig? Das war ja wirklich schnell gegangen. Und ich hatte überhaupt nichts gespürt! „Wow," sagte ich und rieb über die Stelle an meinem Kopf an der Noin den Injektor angesetzt hatte. Da war nichts, kein Blut, keine Beule, keine Einstichstelle. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.

Ich stand auf und machte den anderen beiden Platz. Auch bei Quatre und Wufei lief der Eingriff ebenso schnell und unkompliziert ab wie bei mir. Und als dann Noin dran war und Heero den Injektor ansetzte, konnte ich keinen Unterschied zu Noins Durchführung der Prozedur erkennen. Heero war tatsächlich ein unglaublich schneller Lerner.

Aber inzwischen machte sich dieser kleine Seiteneffekt bemerkbar, von dem Heero gesprochen hatte. Von einem Moment zum anderen war ich plötzlich müde. Von wegen ein bisschen schläfrig! Ich war todmüde! Ich hätte auf der Stelle im Stehen einschlafen können. Ich gähnte ausgiebig. Und Wufei und Quatre ging es nicht anders.

„Ich schätze," gähnte Quatre, „wir sollte jetzt alle..." er gähnte noch mal, „... schlafen gehen."

Wufei, Noin und ich nickten. Die drei verschwanden in ihrer Kabine, und ich wandte mich zusammen mit Heero unserer gemeinsamen Kabine zu. Langsam und durch ständige Gähner unterbrochen zog ich mich bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus, dann krabbelte ich ins Bett. Heero folgte meinem Beispiel.

„Gute Nacht Heero," gähnte ich und rollte mich auf meiner Seite zusammen. „Schlaf schön."

Kurz bevor ich in den Schlaf hinüberdriftete meinte ich noch zu spüren, wie Heero nach meinem Zopf griff, doch bevor ich diesen Gedanken verfolgen oder mich davon überzeugen konnte, ob es tatsächlich stimmte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Wie immer Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Gute Nachrichten, es gibt diese Woche noch ein weiteres Kapitel! Beinahe hätte ich es ja nicht geschrieben, weil ich ein echt traumatisches Ereignis hatte am Donnerstag. Mein Handy war auf einmal weg! Glücklicherweise hat sich am Freitag rausgestellt, das ich es nur im Labor liegengelassen hab und ein Freund hat es mitgenommen. Aber der Donnerstag Nachmittag war schrecklich! Ich konnte mich zu nichts aufraffen! 'ggg'

Aber jetzt ist mein Handy wieder da, ich hab das Kapitel geschrieben, und jetzt wart ich nur noch auf eure Kommis! ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 13  
**_Heero POV_

Wie erwartet wurden Quatre, Noin, Wufei und Duo nach der Implantation der Translatoren sehr rasch müde. Vielleicht sogar etwas schneller als erwartet. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, das ich damals so schnell so müde geworden war. Aber vielleicht war der Grund ja, das es schon so lange her war und meine Erinnerungen nicht mehr so genau waren. Oder es lag daran, das Duo und die anderen bereits erwachsen waren und deshalb heftiger auf die Implantation reagierten.

Wie auch immer, Quatres Vorschlag sich schlafen zu legen wurde von allen begeistert aufgenommen – soweit man von Begeisterung sprechen konnte, so sehr wie alle gähnen mußten. Und so folgte ich Duo in unsere gemeinsame Kabine. Ich war ein bißchen verunsichert; ich wußte einfach nicht was ich jetzt erwarten sollte.

Hatte Duo wirklich nichts mehr dagegen, mit mir im selben Raum, ja sogar selben Bett zu sein? Sein Verhalten in den letzten Stunden ließ es annehmen, aber ich konnte es dennoch nicht wirklich glauben. Dazu war mir seine Abweisung als Quatre die Kabinen verteilt hatte noch zu schmerzhaft bewußt. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das er in so kurzer Zeit seine Meinung über mich geändert haben sollte.

Aber vielleicht hatte er ja gar nicht vor, im selben Bett zu schlafen? Vielleicht würde er seine Decken nehmen und sich einen Schlafplatz auf dem Boden suchen? Doch Duo zog sich aus, schweigend, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war zu Gähnen, und dann kletterte er ins Bett.

Ich zog mich etwas langsamer ebenfalls bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus. Was sollte ich tun? Vielleicht erwartete Duo ja, das ich mir einen Schlafplatz auf dem Boden suchte? Andererseits, er hatte sich nur auf einer Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt, so als wollte er mir genügend Platz lassen. Zögernd ließ ich mich auf das Bett nieder.

„Gute Nacht, Heero," sagte Duo und gähnte. „Schlaf schön." Dann schloß er die Augen, und schon Sekunden später war er offenbar eingeschlafen. Ich beneidete ihn um die Schnelligkeit, in der er Schlaf gefunden hatte. Allein den anderen beim Gähnen zuzusehen hatte mich noch müder gemacht – allerdings war ich selbst über das Stadium des Gähnens schon lang hinaus.

Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus und griff nach Duos Zopf, der irgendwie seinen Weg in die Mitte des Bettes gefunden hatte. Glücklicherweise war Duo so müde gewesen, daß er es nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte. Ich wußte nämlich nicht, ob es ihm recht wäre. Aber ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, nicht nur seine Anwesenheit sondern auch seine Berührung! Und sein Zopf war das einzige, was ich wagte ohne seine Erlaubnis anzufassen.

Ich lag dort im Dunkeln neben Duo im Bett, umklammerte seinen Zopf und hoffte, endlich wieder schlafen zu können. Immerhin, Duo lag wieder neben mir. Ich durfte ihn zwar nicht berühren, aber ich konnte seine Atemzüge hören. Und wenn ich den Zopf ganz nah an mein Gesicht zog, dann konnte ich sogar seinen Duft riechen. Das sollte doch wohl genügen, oder?

Aber offensichtlich genügte es nicht. Denn egal was ich auch versuchte, ich fand keinen Schlaf. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es jetzt sogar noch viel schlimmer als vorher. Duo lag zwar wieder neben mir im Bett – aber dennoch hatte sich nichts geändert.

Denn ich wußte, das er es nicht freiwillig tat. Das Quatre ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Und der Gedanke, das Quatre ihn vielleicht auch dazu gezwungen hatte, wieder nett zu mir zu sein, lag wie ein Stein auf meinem Herzen. Ich wünschte fast, ich hätte weinen können. Aber meine Augen blieben trocken. Und offen.

Die nächsten Stunden lag ich neben Duo und beobachtete ihn im Schlaf. Ließ meinen Blick endlich wieder ungehindert über ihn gleiten, etwas das ich im Wachen schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gewagt hatte.

Ich blickte in das schöne, herzförmige Gesicht, die im Schlaf leicht geöffneten rosigen Lippen und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ich wurde in diesem Moment so stark an jenen ersten Morgen erinnert, als ich Duo ebenfalls im Schlaf betrachtet hatte, während ich seinen Zopf in der Hand hielt. Nur das Duo damals seinen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte und mich angelächelt hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Ich bezweifelte das er das jetzt auch tun würde.

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stand auf. Ich würde ja doch nicht schlafen können, und wer wußte schon wie lange Duo und die anderen noch schlafen würden. Ich konnte diese Zeit genauso gut auch in einem der Pilotensessel verbringen. Wo ich Duo und der Versuchung nicht mehr so nahe sein würde.

Und so saß ich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Monats allein im Pilotensessel und betrachtete die draußen vorbeiziehenden Sterne. Und erinnerte mich zurück an die Zeit vor über zwei Wochen. An die Wünsche und Hoffnungen die mich damals bewegt hatten. Und wieviel seitdem geschehen war.

Es war fast gespenstisch. Wenn ich die Augen schloß, konnte ich mir sogar einbilden, ich wäre immer noch allein. Immer noch auf der Flucht vor J, statt auf dem Weg zurück zu ihm. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, die letzten zwei Wochen wären nie geschehen. Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so ein völliges emotionales Wrack.

Doch diese Phase hielt nicht lang an. So sehr ich mir auch wünschen mochte, daß der Schmerz endlich vergehen würde, so würde ich die letzten zwei Wochen nicht missen wollen. Egal wie weh es mir jetzt auch tat, ich würde die kurze Zeit, in der ich Duos Freundschaft genießen durfte gegen nichts eintauschen.

Und ich war nicht mehr allein; selbst wenn Duos Freundschaft nie wieder dieselbe sein würde, ich hatte immer noch Quatre, Wufei und Noin. Auch sie waren meine Freunde, und ich war unendlich froh, daß ich diese Reise nicht allein antreten mußte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu meiner Flucht.

„Bist du nicht müde, Heero?"

Ich gestattete mir ein kleines Lächeln. Noch eine Sache, die so völlig anders war als während meiner Flucht. Damals hatte ich gegen Wing kämpfen müssen, und jetzt? Jetzt hegte ich Wing gegenüber sogar fast freundschaftliche Gefühle. Wenn mir jemand vor einem Monat gesagt hätte, das ich mit einer Schiffseinheit Gespräche führen und über die Kapriolen eines Jägers lachen würde, ich hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt.

„Doch, ich bin müde, Wing."

„Und warum schläfst du dann nicht, so wie die anderen?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen."

„Warum nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Wing."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide. Dann fragte ich plötzlich, „Bereust du es?"

„Was soll ich bereuen?"

„Naja, das wir dich praktisch gezwungen haben, uns zu helfen."

Wing war so lange still, das ich schon dachte, sie würde gar nicht mehr antworten. Schließlich sagte sie, „Nein."

„Wirklich nicht? Warum nicht?"

Darauf antwortete Wing tatsächlich nichts. Nach einer Weile mußte ich über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wing war eine KI. Sie konnte gar nichts bereuen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich immer öfter dabei ertappt, daß ich diese Tatsache völlig vergessen hatte. Doch es gab noch eine Frage, die mich wirklich interessierte.

„Wenn du die Wahl hättest, würdest du zu J zurückgehen?"

Diesmal war Wings Antwort prompt. „Nein."

Ich lächelte leicht. „Ich bin froh." Das war ich wirklich. Es wäre nämlich ziemlich schlecht, wenn Wing uns zwar nach L1 bringen würde, aber dort dann plötzlich entscheiden würde, das sie zu J zurück wollte. Das wäre ein nicht unerhebliches Problem gewesen.

„Es gibt nichts, was mich zu J zurückzieht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, daß ich euch im Stich lasse."

Ich spürte wie ich leicht rot wurde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das Wing mich durchschauen würde. Sie war für eine KI wirklich erstaunlich einfühlsam.

Die nächsten Stunden unterhielten wir uns über alles mögliche. Über J und wie teilweise unterschiedlich sein Verhalten auf uns beide gewirkt hatte. Was für eine Umstellung es für Wing gewesen war, als sie von der Jägereinheit zur Schiffseinheit aufgestiegen war. Über meinen ersten Flug mit ihr, damals als ich erst fünf Jahre alt gewesen war.

Als Wing jenen Flug erwähnte, mußte ich unwillkürlich sofort an Odin denken. Und mir kam der Gedanke, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre, ihn wiederzusehen. Wing kannte die Koordinaten meines Hortest; sie hatte mich damals immerhin dort abgeholt. Es wäre also kein Problem den Hort anzufliegen. Und es wäre schön, Odin wiederzusehen, wenn er noch am Leben wäre. Er war der einzige Vater gewesen, den ich je gekannt hatte.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Ich wollte Odin zeigen, das er Unrecht hatte in seiner glühenden Verehrung der OZ. Das es Menschen gab, die frei waren. Die ihr ganzes Leben in Freiheit gelebt hatten und nichts anderes kannten. Das wir keine Haustiere waren, die von ihren 'Herren' beschützt werden mussten!

Ich wünschte mir so sehr, das er mich verstehen würde! Und vielleicht könnte ich sogar... Doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es wäre ein zu großer Umweg. Und wer wußte schon, ob Odin überhaupt noch dort wäre? Und vor allem, ob er sich jemals überzeugen lassen würde? Wir konnten es nicht riskieren. Das beste wäre wirklich, Trowa zu holen und danach so schnell wie möglich zur Erde zurückzukehren.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, so gut unterhielt ich mich mit Wing. Aber irgendwann kamen die anderen verschlafen aus ihren Kabinen getaumelt. Erstaunlicherweise war Noin die erste, die auftauchte. Ich hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Ausgerechnet Noin, die sonst immer am längsten von allen schlief!

„Morgen, Heero," murmelte sie, dann wandte sie sich an Wing. „Wenn du auch nur das geringste Mitgefühl für mich empfindest, dann replizier mir doch bitte eine große Tasse des stärksten Kaffees den du hast."

Bevor wir losgeflogen waren hatte Wing sich noch etliche Daten aus dem Internet der Erde heruntergeladen. Duo hatte ihr das vorgeschlagen, damit Wing ihnen die gewohnten Speisen und Getränke zubereiten konnte. Und so konnte Wing Noins Wunsch erfüllen, und mit einem glücklichen Seufzer, die Tasse Kaffee fest umklammert ließ sich Noin neben mich in den Pilotensitz fallen.

Quatre, Wufei und Duo ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie alle ließen sich von Wing Kaffee replizieren und nach den ersten Schlucken sahen sie dann tatsächlich auch wieder wacher aus.

„Wie lang haben wir geschlafen?" fragte Quatre.

„Achtzehn Stunden," antwortete Wing.

Die anderen rissen ihre Augen weit auf. „Achtzehn Stunden?" rief Wufei.

Ich nickte.

Quatre warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Und wie lang bist du schon wach, Heero?"

Ich murmelte etwas undeutliches und wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich wollte Quatre nicht belügen, aber ich hatte jetzt auch keine Lustüber meinen Mangel an Schlaf zu reden.

Glücklicherweise bestand Quatre nicht auf einer genaueren Antwort, und ich war noch einmal davongekommen. Die anderen zerstreuten sich bald, Noin setzte sich an eine der seitlichen Konsolen und fing an mit Wing über die Techniken der Genmanipulation der OZ zu diskutieren, Quatre ließ sich von Wing Daten über die Geschichte und Politik der OZ geben und Wufei zog sich zurück, um mit seinem Katana zu trainieren.

So blieben nur Duo und ich zurück. Da ich noch immer nicht wußte, woran ich eigentlich war, vermied ich es, ihn direkt anzusehen. Doch ich beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, und ich konnte sehen, wie er des öfteren zu sprechen ansetzte, dann jedoch den Mund wieder schloß, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Heero, ich habe nachgedacht," sagte Duo schließlich.

Ich schluckte trocken und richtete meinen Blick sofort starr geradeaus aus dem Sichtfenster. Das hörte sich nicht gut an.

„Ich hab mir gedacht..." Duo zögerte. „Wenn wir auf L1 unterwegs sind, um deinen Trowa zu retten, was ist wenn wir getrennt würden? Und wenn du von Jägern angegriffen würdest?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf erstaunt zu Duo. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.

Duo sah mich ernst an. „Du könntest dich dann nicht verteidigen und wärst den Jägern hilflos ausgeliefert, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte. „Ich kann ja nicht singen, und die Jäger reagieren nur auf Gesang."

Duo lächelte. „Ich möchte es dir beibringen."

Ich starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Das Singen. Ich will es dir beibringen, damit du nicht so hilflos bist."

Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das geht nicht," flüsterte ich heiser. „Ich kann nicht singen, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt!"

„Ich weiß, du redest nicht gern über das Thema, Heero. Aber es ist wichtig. Warum denkst du, das du nicht singen könntest?"

Immer noch starrte ich Duo einfach nur an. „Warum? Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich habe es noch nie gekonnt. Glaubst du denn, ich wäre so lange J's Sklave geblieben, wenn ich singen gekonnt hätte?" Ich spürte wie ich ärgerlich wurde.

Duo legte mir eine Hand aufs Knie. „Heero, werd bitte nicht wütend. Ich sage das nicht, weil ich dich quälen will oder so. Sondern weil ich dir helfen will. Ich bin ehrlich der Meinung, das du es lernen könntest."

In sekundenschnelle war meine Wut verraucht und ich fühlte mich wieder ruhig. Doch nicht einmal so sehr wegen dem, was Duo gesagt hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil er bereit war, mich zu berühren. Freiwillig. Ich war mir sicher, daß diese Berührung seiner Hand auf meinem Knie freiwillig war; es war eine völlig unbewußte Geste gewesen, ich bezweifelte, das es Duo überhaupt wirklich bemerkt hatte das er mich berührte. Sein Blick war ernst und konzentriert auf mein Gesicht gerichtet. Aber diese Geste zeigte mir, daß seine Abneigung gegen mich tatsächlich nicht mehr so groß sein konnte – diese Geste und die Tatsache, das er mir das Singen beibringen wollte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte ich leise. Ich konnte einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer nicht unterdrücken. Allein die Vorstellung, das ICH singen könnte... Ich rang nach Luft.

Duo nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Du hast doch Stimmbänder, nicht wahr? Alles was du jetzt noch brauchst ist die richtige Technik, und die kann ich dir beibringen."

Ich schluckte und sah Duo hoffnungsvoll an. Ich erwartete nicht, jemals so gut singen zu können wie Duo, niemand konnte das, aber wenn ich wenigstens ein paar kleine Töne rausbringen könnte...

„Also was ist?" fragte Duo.

Ich nickte.

„Danke Heero!" rief Duo und lächelte mich so strahlend an, als hätte gerade ich ihm angeboten, ihm zu helfen, statt umgekehrt. Ich blinzelte überrascht.

„Was muß ich tun?" fragte ich.

Duo legte den Kopf schief. „Hm, lass mich kurz überlegen. Oh ich habs. Steh auf."

Ich gehorchte, und auch Duo stand von seinem Sessel auf. Dann holte er Shini aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn auf dem Sessel ab.

„Damit wir sehen, ob es klappt," sagte Duo mit einem Lächeln auf meinen fragenden Blick. Dann legte er eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und die andere flach auf meinen Bauch, ein kleines Stück oberhalb meines Bauchnabels.

„In Ordnung," sagte Duo, „jetzt sag einfach 'aaaaaaaa'."

Ich starrte ihn groß an.

„Na los, aaaaaaaa!" Duo legte den Kopf schief. Als ich immer noch nicht reagierte, seufzte er. „Du mußt schon mitmachen, Heero. Vertrau mir einfach."

Ich seufzte ebenfalls. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das klappen sollte. Aber ich würde Duo den Gefallen tun. Also öffnete ich gehorsam den Mund und sagte, „A."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Heeeeero! Du mußt es schon länger sagen, mindestens zehn bis fünfzehn Sekunden. Schau, so: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Ich nickte und öffnete erneut den Mund, und diesmal machte ich es so, wie Duo es mir gesagt hatte. „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Auf einmal, ohne mich vorzuwarnen oder etwas in der Art drückte Duo mit der Hand, die auf meinem Bauch lag zu. Und etwas geschah. Der gesprochene Vokal veränderte sich ein wenig. Nicht viel, aber scheinbar genug, das Shini reagierte. Oh, nicht das er so reagierte wie er auf Duo reagierte. Das wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen. Aber er zuckte. Und ich sah es.

Völlig geschockt klappte ich meinen Mund zu und starrte zuerst erschrocken auf Shini, dann auf Duo. Duo grinste mich glücklich an. „Siehst du, ist doch ganz einfach."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du glaubst es nicht?" Duo legte den Kopf schief. „Na los, wir probieren es nochmal. Und diesmal, merk dir genau wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der Ton sich verändert."

Sofort öffnete ich den Mund wieder und gab den langgezogenen Vokal von mir. Auch wenn ich es noch nicht wirklich fassen konnte, so wollte ich es dennoch wieder probieren.

Und auch diesmal drückte Duo auf meinen Bauch, und wieder kam der Ton anders aus meinem Mund. Doch diesmal passte ich genau auf, und ich merkte, das ich die Luft von unten richtig herauspressen mußte, um diesen gesungenen Ton zu erzeugen.

Shini zuckte wieder ganz kurz, und diesmal war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte gesungen. Ich hatte gesungen! Zwar nur einen einzigen Ton, und nur mit Duos Hilfe, aber ich hatte gesungen!

„Ich habe gesungen!" wiederholte ich atemlos meine Gedanken und lächelte Duo glücklich an. In diesem Moment hatte ich alles vergessen, all mein Unglück darüber, Duos Freundschaft verloren zu haben, meine Schlaflosigkeit, alles.

„Das hast du, Heero," sagte Duo und lächelte mich warm an. Sein Blick ließ mich nicht los und ich glaubte, in seinen violetten Augen zu ertrinken. Wie lange hatte er mich nicht mehr so angelächelt? Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Duos linke Hand lag noch immer auf meinem Rücken, seine rechte noch immer auf meinem Bauch. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Immer näher kam sein Gesicht, und ich spürte wie mein Atem sich beschleunigte.

„Hey Heero, bist du auch in so einem Hort aufgewachsen?"

Noins lauter Ruf riß mich aus meiner Versunkenheit, und auch Duo zuckte zusammen. Sofort ließ er mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung überkam mich, genauso wie Ärger auf Noin. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ärger? Warum war ich ärgerlich auf Noin? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan. Schließlich schien Duo ja mit seinem Gesangsunterricht für heute fertig zu sein, wieso also fühlte ich mich so, als wäre ich bei etwas unterbrochen worden?

„Was?" fragte ich und drehte mich zu Noin um.

„Wing hat mir gerade von den Horten erzählt. Ist es wahr, das ihr alle in solchen Horten aufwachst?"

Ich nickte und ging näher an Noin heran, damit sie nicht weiter durch das ganze Schiff brüllen mußte. Nicht das es sie aufgehalten hätte. Ich merkte, wie Duo mir etwas langsamer folgte.

„Ihr habt keine Eltern, keine Geschwister, gar nichts?"

Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Möglich das es irgendwo Menschen gibt, die genetisch mit uns verwandt sind, aber meistens kennen wir sie nicht. Und auch unsere Eltern kennen wir nicht. Die OZ wählen das genetische Material aus, aus dem ein Kind mit den gewünschten Eigenschaften entstehen soll, und dann wird es in den Horten miteinander verschmolzen und das Kind herangezüchtet."

„Du meinst, alles spielt sich nur im Labor ab?" Noin schien fast entsetzt zu sein.

Ich nickte.

„Nur im Labor?" fragte Duo. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?"

„Spaß?" ich sah ihn fragend an. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was an der Entstehung von Kindern spaßig sein sollte.

„Naja, ich meine, Sex in der Petrischale klingt nicht gerade spannend."

„Sex?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Duo da eigentlich sprach.

Duo starrte mich an. „Na Sex halt. Horizontaltango. Das was man macht, wenn man Kinder will. Oder auch keine Kinder will, je nachdem."

Ich blinzelte. Ich hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Duo da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Willst du etwa sagen, du hast keine Ahnung, was Sex ist?" Duo starrte mich mit offenem Mund ungläubig an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Wort kannte ich nicht, ich wußte nur, das es in Duos Sprache ein Synonym für Geschlecht war. Die andere Bedeutung die ich dafür gefunden hatte, 'Fortpflanzung', hatte ich nicht verstanden.

„Aber... aber wie kann das sein?" Duo schien völlig fassungslos.

„Duo, wenn die OZ all ihre Sklaven tatsächlich im Labor heranzüchten, dann ist es nur zu verständlich, das Heero nicht weiß was Sex ist," warf Noin ein. Aber auch sie wirkte überrascht.

„Aber was ist mit dem Sexualtrieb? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß ein normaler, hormongeplagter Teenager nicht früher oder später mal nen feuchten Traum hat!"

Ich blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Sexualtrieb? Hormongeplagt? Feuchter Traum?

Noin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht erklären."

„Ich kann es erklären," ertönte auf einmal Wings Stimme.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Noin.

„Ja. Du hättest es auch selbst herausgefunden, wenn du die Daten weiter durchgelesen hättest. Die OZ wünschen es nicht, das sich ihre Sklaven willkürlich fortpflanzen und so ihr genetisches Potential vergeuden. Oder zu enge Bindungen zu anderen Sklaven eingehen. Deshalb wird überall, in jede Speise und jedes Getränk, das die Sklaven zu sich nehmen, eine Droge gemischt, die den Sexualtrieb unterdrückt. In manchen Gegenden ist diese Droge sogar der Atemluft beigemischt."

„WAS?" rief Duo entsetzt. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, daß wir seit wir hier an Bord sind irgendeine impotent machende Droge bekommen haben? Ohne unser Wissen?"

„Was für eine Droge? Worüber redet ihr hier?" Inzwischen waren auch Quatre und Wufei hinzugekommen.

„Q, Wing hat uns irgendwelche schreckliche Drogen verabreicht! Damit unser Sexualtrieb unterdrückt wird!"

„Das habe ich nicht," war Wings kühle Erwiderung.

„Hast du nicht?" fragte Duo verblüfft.

„Nein. Ich... hielt es nicht für richtig. Ihr seid keine Sklaven der OZ."

„Aber ich bin einer, nicht wahr?" sagte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann drehte ich mich um und stürmte in meine Kabine. Ich mußte jetzt einfach allein sein.

Ich hatte der Unterhaltung der anderen schweigend gelauscht. Und ich war inzwischen wütend. Sehr wütend. Ich wußte zwar immer noch nicht, was Sex oder ein Sexualtrieb war, aber eines wußte ich. Die OZ verabreichten all ihren Sklaven Drogen. Ohne deren Wissen. Weil es ihnen gerade in den Kram passte.

Ich ballte wütend die Fäuste. Ich hatte es zwar schon früher gewußt, das wir nicht mehr als dumme Haustiere für die OZ waren, aber das hier... das zeigte es wieder einmal aufs deutlichste. Es war ihnen völlig egal! Wir waren ihnen völlig egal! Es war ihnen völlig egal, das wir keine richtigen Familien hatten! Keinen Vater, keine Mutter, keine Geschwister! Hauptsache sie konnten uns mit den gewünschten Eigenschaften heranzüchten!

Und dann, wenn wir 'alt genug' waren, rissen sie uns aus der einzigen Familie, die wir kannten. Wir wurden aus unseren Horten geholt und ausgewählt, wie Vieh! Fehlte nur noch, das sie uns in den Mund blickten, um unsere Zähne zu untersuchen! Aber das war ja nicht nötig, sie konnten ja einfach unser genetisches Profil einsehen!

Und als wäre das nicht auch schon genug, verabreichten sie uns auch noch irgendwelche Drogen! Die weiß der Geier was in unseren Körpern verursachten! Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau das war, aber der Reaktion der anderen nach zu schließen war es etwas schlimmes.

Mein Atem ging immer heftiger und ich lief immer schneller auf und ab. All die unterdrückte Wut der letzten Jahre, die ich auf die OZ und vor allem auf J empfunden hatte, und auch all der Schmerz der letzten Tage, das alles zerrte an mir und wollte gleichzeitig an die Oberfläche. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich gleich platzen. Ich schrie wütend auf und grub meine Nägel in meine Handfläche.

„Heero?"

Ich hielt in meinem Umherwandern kurz inne und blickte auf. Duo stand an der Tür unserer Kabine und sah mich unsicher an. Ich nahm mein Auf- und Abgerenne wieder auf.

„Heero, was ist los?" Duo kam nun endgültig hinein und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Was los ist?" rief ich. „Ich habe es einfach satt! Ich habe es satt, wie ein dummes, unwissendes Kind behandelt zu werden! Ich habe es satt, nicht für vollwertig genommen zu werden! Ich habe es satt, das Versuchskaninchen für irgendwelche Experimente zu spielen! Ich will das alles nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will den Schmerz nicht mehr! Hat es denn nicht gereicht, das sie uns Versklavt haben? Mußten sie uns auch noch jegliche emotionale Bindung, jegliche Familie nehmen? Ich will... Ich will doch nur..."

Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Ich war so wütend. Wütend auf OZ, die uns wie Tiere behandelten, wütend auf die Ungerechtigkeit des Universums und auch wütend auf Duo, der mich nicht so akzeptieren konnte, wie ich war.

Auf einmal spürte ich Duos Arme um mich. „Sch, ist ok Heero. Atme ganz tief ein." Beruhigend streichelte er über meinen Rücken. Ich klammerte mich an Duo fest und versuchte meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Ich wollte doch nur..." flüsterte ich mit gebrochener Stimme und spürte, wie mir endlich, endlich, nach all den Jahren, die Tränen kamen. „Ich wollte doch nur eine Familie, die mich liebt. Eltern. Geschwister. Ich will..." Ich wollte das Duo mich liebte.

Mit einem Aufschluchzer vergrub ich mein Gesicht in Duos Nacken und klammerte mich noch fester an ihn. Ich wollte das er mich liebte! Wieso hatte ich das nicht früher erkannt? Deshalb tat seine Abweisung so unglaublich weh! Nicht weil ich seine Freundschaft verloren hatte, sondern weil ich ihn liebte! Und weil ich wollte, das er mich ebenfalls liebte!

Und so weinte ich. Ich weinte um all die Menschen, die nie die Freiheit gekannt hatten. Die nie eine Familie gehabt hatten, die sie liebte. Ich weinte um mich und meine schreckliche Kindheit. Aber vor allem weinte ich, weil ich jegliche Chance auf Duos Liebe verloren hatte.

Die ganze Zeit hielt Duo mich im Arm – so wie ich mich an ihn klammerte hätte er sich auch kaum von mir lösen können – und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Und machte beruhigende Geräusche.

Irgendwann spürte ich, wie er mich hochhob und auf dem Bett ablegte. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff um ihn. Ich war noch nicht bereit, ihn loszulassen. Doch Duo schien das gar nicht vorgehabt zu haben, denn er legte sich sofort neben mich und hielt mich weiterhin beruhigend im Arm.

Und dann, nach Minuten oder Stunden, ich konnte es nicht sagen, ließ mein Schluchzen schließlich nach. Ich fühlte mich erschöpft wie niemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Und noch immer hielt mich Duo in seinen Armen, streichelte mir über den Rücken und murmelte unsinnige Worte.

Ich lag einfach nur da, halb auf ihm und lauschte seiner Stimme. Ab und zu entkam mir noch ein leiser Schluchzer, doch im großen und ganzen hatte ich mich beruhigt. Ich genoß es einfach nur, endlich wieder Duos Nähe zu spüren, seine Wärme zu fühlen.

Langsam begannen meine Augen zuzufallen. All die vielen schlaflosen Nächte, sie forderten wohl endlich ihren Tribut. Ich war schon beinahe eingeschlafen als ich plötzlich Duos Lippen auf meiner Stirn fühlte. Federleicht pressten sie sich nur für Sekundenbruchteile immer wieder auf meine Haut.

Erstaunt drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben und nun wanderten Duos Lippen tiefer. Sie berührten meine Augen, meine noch immer tränenfeuchten Wangen und schließlich meinen Mund.

Ich seufzte leise. Diese Berührungen fühlten sich wunderbar an, vor allem Duos Lippen an meinen. Ich konnte fühlen, wie zart seine Lippen waren, wie weich und warm. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, schmeckte das Salz meiner eigenen Tränen. Ich seufzte erneut, dann verstärkte ich meine Umarmung um Duo noch einmal und kämpfte nicht länger gegen den Schlaf an.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Freut mich echt, das euch allen das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dieses hier gefällt euch auch so gut, auch wenn ich doch etwas damit zu kämpfen hatte. Es wollte sich einfach nicht so schreiben lassen, wie ich es gern gehabt hätte. Hat schon damit angefangen, das Heero einfach nicht aufstehen sondern an Duo gekuschelt lieben bleiben wollte. Ich sollte ihn in Zukunft keine Reviews mehr lesen lassen, da kommt er nur auf dumme Gedanken! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 14  
**_Heero POV_

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte ich mich nicht mehr müde. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich warm. Geborgen. Duos Arme waren noch immer fest um mich geschlossen. Wir beide lagen noch genauso da, wie in dem Moment, als ich eingeschlafen war.

Ich hob vorsichtig meinen Kopf von Duos Schulter und sah in sein Gesicht. Er schlief. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab und seufzte zufrieden. Ich fühlte mich so gut. Nicht nur das ich endlich wieder einmal geschlafen hatte, nein, Duo war immer noch hier. Er war nicht einfach während ich schlief aus dem Bett gestiegen und hatte mich allein gelassen. Er war bei mir geblieben.

Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles so hoffnungslos wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht verabscheute Duo mich ja doch nicht. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß er nur auf Quatres Aufforderung hin mit mir die Kabine teilte. Ich konnte mir vielleicht sogar noch vorstellen, dass er nur auf Quatres Aufforderung hin wieder nett zu mir war.

Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sich nur weil Quatre es von ihm wollte gestern um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wäre Duo nicht gewesen. Aber er war da gewesen. Er hatte mich in den Arm genommen und mich einfach festgehalten. Er war so unglaublich liebevoll zu mir gewesen, hatte mir beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen.

Und noch etwas anderes hatte er getan. Er hatte mit seinen Lippen mein Gesicht berührt. Meine Augen, meine Lippen. Und es hatte sich unglaublich schön angefühlt. Das konnte er doch nicht nur getan haben, weil Quatre ihn dazu überredet hatte, oder?

Nein, Duo hatte von sich aus gehandelt. Er hatte mich getröstet, weil er es wollte. Er hatte mich umarmt und hatte nicht versucht meine Wut und meinen Schmerz kleinzureden. Und dafür war ich ihm unendlich dankbar.

Und ich war froh darüber. Froh das Duo mich nicht mehr verabscheute. Denn das bedeutete, das wir zumindest wieder Freunde sein konnten. Auch wenn er nicht dasselbe für mich empfand wie ich für ihn. Aber ich durfte nicht zu gierig sein, ich wollte mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was ich bekommen konnte. Und wenn das nur Duos Freundschaft war, dann würde mir das genügen.

Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe. Wem machte ich denn eigentlich etwas vor. Es würde mir nicht genügen. Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte Duo immer so nahe sein, wie ich es im Moment war. Ich wollte ihn für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr loslassen. Wollte für immer in seinen Armen liegen bleiben.

Ich seufzte erneut und rieb mein Gesicht an Duos Schulter. Ich liebte seinen Geruch. Er roch nach Shampoo, warmer Haut und einfach nur Duo. Ich konnte davon gar nicht genug bekommen. Aber wie könnte ich Duo dazu bringen, mich ebenfalls zu lieben? Und konnte er jemanden wie mich überhaupt lieben?

Könnte ein Mensch, der so voller Leben und Freude steckte, mit jemandem wie mir glücklich sein? Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht gerade der beste Gesprächspartner. Oft wußte ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das lag einfach daran, das ich bisher niemals viel geredet hatte – mein Leben bei J hatte das auch gar nicht zugelassen.

Aber ich wollte so gerne das sein, was Duo brauchte. Ich wollte derjenige sein, der ihn glücklich machte. Nur wie sollte ich das schaffen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie so etwas ging. Ich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit diesen Gefühlen, mit Liebe. Einige der anderen Sklaven in J's Besitz hatten ab und zu davon erzählt. Was Liebe war und wie es sich anfühlte. Denn auch wenn es nicht gerne gesehen wurde und ab und zu vehement dagegen vorgegangen wurde, so entwickelten sich doch hin und wieder Beziehungen zwischen den Sklaven. Und wieso auch nicht? Wir hatten so wenig, da war es nur zu verständlich das manche untereinander Trost suchten und fanden.

Und ab und zu hatte ich heimlich gelauscht, wenn die anderen Sklaven von diesen Gefühlen erzählten. Das ein anderer Mensch plötzlich der Mittelpunkt des Lebens wurde und man nie wieder ohne ihn sein wollte. Ich wusste also was Liebe war, wenn bisher auch nicht aus eigener Erfahrung. Aber wie man dann mit dieser Liebe umging, das wußte ich nicht.

Also, wen sollte ich fragen? Duo? Besser nicht. Ich konnte ihn wohl kaum fragen, wie ich ihn dazu bringen könnte, mich zu lieben. Vielleicht Quatre. Oder Noin.

Erneut hob ich meinen Kopf ein wenig, um Duo anzusehen. Noch immer schlief er absolut friedlich. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich war es gar nicht gewohnt, das Duo so lange schlief. Er stand normalerweise immer früh auf, genauso wie ich.

Andererseits, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte immerhin fünf schlaflose Nächte nachzuholen gehabt. Ich lächelte leicht. Duo mußte mich stundenlang so gehalten haben, bevor er schließlich auch eingeschlafen war.

Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt einfach liegengeblieben und hätte gewartet, bis Duo aufwachen würde. Aber ich wußte noch immer nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen oder was ich unternehmen sollte. Und außerdem hatte ich wirklich unglaublich großen Hunger. Deshalb wand ich mich vorsichtig und langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter aus Duos Umarmung und stand auf. Ich hoffte, das einer der anderen wach wäre, damit ich meine Fragen stellen konnte.

Doch ich hatte kein Glück; außer mir war niemand wach. Das Schiff war totenstill und nach einem kurzen Kontrollgang sah ich, das scheinbar alle gerade schliefen. Ich seufzte auf, holte mir etwas zu Essen und ließ mich in einen der Pilotensessel fallen. Ich hatte also völlig umsonst mein behagliches Bett und Duos Umarmung verlassen. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich einfach wieder zurückkehren sollte, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Wing?" fragte ich. „Was weißt du über Sex?" Ich hatte zwar auch vorgehabt, einen der anderen danach zu fragen, aber solange sie schliefen konnte ich das nicht tun. Und ich war wirklich neugierig. Warum waren deswegen alle so aufgeregt gewesen? Beziehungsweise, warum hatte allein die Befürchtung, sie hätten die Drogen der OZ zu sich genommen haben sie dermaßen aufgebracht?

„Das Wort hat mehrere Bedeutungen. Welche meinst du?"

„Ich meine die Bedeutung, die etwas mit der Droge zu tun hat, die OZ uns ins Essen und Trinken mischt."

Wing schwieg eine Weile. „Heero..." sagte sie dann, „... es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht andeuten wollen, das ich dir die Droge weiterhin ins Essen gemischt hätte, nur weil du ein Sklave warst."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Vergiß es. Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig."

Wing schwieg. Ich seufzte. „Erzähl mir lieber, was es jetzt mit dieser Droge genau auf sich hat. Du hast erwähnt, das sie den Sexualtrieb unterdrückt. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeutet."

„Der Sexualtrieb ist nötig, wenn Menschen sich auf natürliche Art und Weise fortpflanzen wollen."

„Auf natürliche Art und Weise fortpflanzen? Was bedeutet das?"

„Wenn sie Kinder haben wollen."

Ich blinzelte erstaunt. „Wenn sie Kinder haben wollen?" Ich hörte mich an wie ein Papagei, aber ich verstand einfach nicht, worauf Wing hinaus wollte.

„Auch wenn die OZ schon seit Jahrhunderten alle Kinder, egal ob Menschen oder ihren eigenen Nachwuchs, in Brutautomaten heranreifen lassen, so war das nicht immer so, Heero. Die natürliche Art und Weise der Fortpflanzung besteht darin, das die Eizelle im Körper der Frau befruchtet wird und das Kind dann auch dort heranwächst, bis es schließlich reif für die Geburt ist."

Ich starrte Wing mit großen Augen an. „Im Körper der Frau?" Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sowas gehen sollte. Und wie sollte ein Kind im Körper eines anderen Menschen wachsen können? Da war doch gar nicht genügend Platz!

Wing bejahte meine Frage und erklärte mir anschließend die Mechanik dieses Vorgangs. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und das ist also Sex?" Ich konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben.

„Ja," bestätigte Wing.

„Und das machen Menschen, wenn sie Kinder haben wollen?"

Wing zögerte. „Nun... nach meinen Nachforschungen im Internet der Erde zu schließen machen die Menschen es nicht nur, um Kinder zu zeugen."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Sie scheinen es eher die ganze Zeit zu machen. Ständig. Offenbar dient der Sex nicht nur der Zeugung von Kindern, denn es scheint auch von Menschen gleichen Geschlechts durchgeführt zu werden. Und aus derartigen Verbindungen können auf keinen Fall Kinder hervorkommen. Und auch bei heterosexuellem Sex scheint es eher selten um Kinder zu gehen. Es gibt sogar spezielle Mittel und Methoden um eine Schwangerschaft zu vermeiden."

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Hast du irgendwas von den Daten noch gespeichert, Wing?"

„Ja."

„Dann zeig sie mir bitte." Ich wollte das jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen. Vielleicht würde es mir ja so gelingen, etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. Doch als ich mich schließlich Stunden später zurücklehnte war ich nicht schlauer als vorher. Im Gegenteil, wohl eher noch verwirrter.

Ich hatte nun Unmengen von Informationen zum Thema Sex. Doch ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, warum jemand so etwas freiwillig tun sollte. Der Akt schien bestenfalls unangenehm, wenn nicht sogar schmerzvoll zu sein. Aber wenn er es wäre, dann würden doch nicht so viele Menschen es so oft tun wollen, oder? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde mir eine wichtige Information fehlen.

„Wing, das hat mir alles überhaupt nicht weitergeholfen," seufzte ich schließlich. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum man das machen sollte. Oder was daran Spaß machen sollte."

„Es tut mir leid, Heero, aber ich kann dir dabei auch nicht helfen," erwiderte Wing. „Vielleicht solltest du besser einen der anderen fragen."

Ich nickte und beschloss genau das zu tun. Ich holte mir noch etwas zu Essen aus dem Replikator und setzte mich wieder in den Pilotensitz, um auf die anderen zu warten.

Während ich da saß und wartete ließ ich noch einmal all die Informationen durch meinen Kopf gehen, die ich soeben erhalten hatte. Ich war zwar immer noch nicht wirklich viel schlauer was Sex anging, aber ein paar Dinge hatte ich doch erfahren.

So wurde zum Beispiel oft erwähnt, das Gefühle dabei eine große Rolle spielten. Anscheinend wurde es vorgezogen diesen Akt nur durchzuführen, wenn man der anderen Person tiefere Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Ich war zwar auch auf Hinweise gestoßen, daß dies nicht immer der Fall sein mußte, wenn man Sex haben wollte, aber die meisten schienen es vorzuziehen.

Und noch etwas hatte ich herausgefunden. Ich wußte nun was es damit auf sich hatte, als Duo seine Lippen auf meine gepresst hatte. Man nannte das 'küssen'. Und auch für diese Handlung schienen meistens tiefere Gefühle vorausgesetzt zu werden. Auch hier schienen die selben Regeln zu gelten wie für den Sex: Gefühle waren zwar keine zwingende Notwendigkeit für einen Kuß, aber meistens bedeutete ein Kuß das Gefühle im Spiel waren.

Ich hatte also viel Stoff zum Nachdenken. Duo hatte mich geküßt; ich war mir sicher. Wenn ich die Augen schloß konnte ich seine Lippen noch immer auf meinen spüren. Konnte ihn fühlen und ihn schmecken. Und es hatte mir gefallen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, es wieder zu tun. Und ich wußte jetzt, dass es sogar eine passende Methode war um meine Gefühle für Duo zu zeigen.

Aber welche Gefühle hatte Duo mir durch diesen Kuß zeigen wollen? Ich wünschte ich könnte davon ausgehen, das er mich ebenfalls liebte, aber ich hatte auch gelesen, dass ein Kuß auch tröstend sein konnte. Und Duo hatte mich gestern getröstet. Also, war der Kuß nun ein Ausdruck seiner Liebe gewesen, oder hatte er mich nur beruhigen und trösten sollen? Ich seufzte.

„Guten Morgen Heero."

Ich drehte mich leicht in meinem Sessel herum. „Guten Morgen Quatre."

Quatre holte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich dann neben mich in den anderen Pilotensitz. „Ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, ob du geschlafen hast. Du siehst heute schon sehr viel besser aus."

Ich lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich habe tatsächlich schlafen können. Ich habe sogar sehr gut geschlafen."

Quatre lächelte zurück. „Und sehr lange."

Ich sah ihn etwas erstaunt an.

Quatres Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Du hast einen ganzen Tag verschlafen, Heero. Es ist bereits Dienstag. Naja, zumindest nach der Zeiteinteilung der Erde ist jetzt Dienstag."

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe einen ganzen Tag verschlafen?" Kein Wunder das niemand wach gewesen war. Und kein Wunder das ich so hungrig gewesen war.

„Du hast offenbar eine Menge Schlaf nachholen müssen." Quatre sah mich durchdringend an, aber ich beschloß nicht auf die unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten. Stattdessen überlegte ich, wie ich Quatre am besten über Sex ausfragen könnte. Doch bevor ich dazu kam taumelte Noin verschlafen aus ihrer Kabine, dicht gefolgt von Wufei.

Die beiden holten sich ebenfalls was zu essen, dann schlossen sie sich mir und Quatre an. Ich sah ein bißchen besorgt zur Tür meiner Kabine. Ich war es gar nicht gewohnt, das Duo so lange schlief. Er war sonst immer vor allen anderen wach. Doch bevor ich meiner Sorge Ausdruck verleihen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu unserer Kabine ebenfalls und Duo kam heraus.

„Auch wieder unter den Lebenden?" rief Wufei in Duos Richtung.

Duo grummelte nur, dann ging er zum Replikator, holte sich riesige Portionen Frühstück und kam dann zu uns rüber. Eine Weile waren die drei nur damit beschäftigt ihr Essen runterzuschlingen und darum herrschte eine gewisse Stille.

Noin beendete ihr Frühstück als erste. „So, dann werde ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit machen," sagte sie und stand auf.

„An die Arbeit?" fragte Duo und blickte fragend zu ihr auf.

Noin nickte. „Wing und ich arbeiten an einem Gegenmittel für diese Droge. Wir wissen nicht worauf wir auf L1 stoßen werden und wie lange wir uns auf diesem Planeten aufhalten müssen. Und ich glaube nicht, das einer von uns Lust hat, dieser Droge ausgesetzt zu werden."

Duo erschauerte sichtbar. „Darauf kannst du wetten."

Noin grinste kurz, dann ging sie wieder zu einer der Seitenkonsolen hinüber und begann dort zu arbeiten. Ich warf Duo einen neugierigen Blick zu. Anscheinend war für ihn die Vorstellung dieser Droge ausgesetzt zu sein wirklich erschreckend.

Doch Duo hatte seinen Blick inzwischen wieder auf sein Essen gesenkt und schien völlig darauf konzentriert zu sein es zu verspeisen. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Seit Duo aus der Kabine aufgetaucht war hatte er es vermieden mich direkt anzusehen. Ich konnte mir das nicht erklären. Hatte ich etwas falsches getan? War er etwa böse auf mich? Aber warum?

„Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?" fragte Wufei.

„Hn?" Ich schrak hoch.

„Wie lange wir noch bis L1 brauchen werden," wiederholte Wufei.

„Hm... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir sind jetzt seit drei Tagen unterwegs. Ungefähr nochmal drei Tage, würde ich sagen." Auf Wufeis erstaunten Blick zuckte ich entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht so ganz sicher wie lange ich von L1 bis zur Erde gebraucht habe. Etwa eine Woche, aber ob es jetzt sechs oder sieben Tage waren weiß ich nicht mehr. Die Tage sind alle irgendwie ineinandergeflossen – ich hatte völlig mein Zeitgefühl verloren."

„Und hast du schon irgendeinen Plan wie wir Trowa dort rausholen wollen?" fragte Quatre.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich... ich habe keinen Plan. Ich dachte ja nicht, das ich ihn jemals würde retten können."

„Na macht nichts, kein Problem," sagte Quatre und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. „Ich werde mir schon etwas ausdenken."

„Gott steh uns bei," murmelte Duo.

„Beachte ihn gar nicht," sagte Quatre und streckte Duo die Zunge raus. „Also, lass uns gleich loslegen mit der Planung. Am besten erzählst du mir alles über L1, J's Anwesen und Trowas Tagesroutine was du weißt, Heero."

Duo murmelte erneut irgendetwas, doch diesmal war es nicht zu verstehen. Noch immer vermied er es, mich anzusehen, und statt zu bleiben und bei der Planung mitzuhelfen stand er auf und schlenderte zu Noin hinüber.

Ich blickte ihm hinterher, dann seufzte ich einmal tief auf und wandte mich wieder Quatre zu. Ich erzählte ihm alles was ich wußte. Unterstützt von Wing stellten wir einen äußerst genauen Tagesplan auf, auch wenn wir natürlich nicht wußten, inwiefern sich die Routine seit meiner Flucht geändert hatte.

Sicherlich hatte J die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen inzwischen verstärkt. Es würden garantiert eine Menge mehr Jäger auf seine Anwesen patrouillieren. Und inzwischen dürfte er auch Ersatz für Wing gefunden haben – möglicherweise hatte er sogar etliche Schiffe im Orbit plaziert. Wir mußten auf alle möglichen Eventualitäten gefasst sein. Quatre, Wufei und ich gingen einige Szenarien durch, und ich war wieder einmal erstaunt über Quatre.

Es war wirklich einfach, sich von Quatres kindlichem Äußeren täuschen zu lassen. Er wirkte so jung, so unschuldig und beinahe naiv mit diesen großen Augen und den kindlichen Gesichtszügen. Aber hinter diesem unschuldigen Blick verbarg sich ein messerscharfer Verstand und ein erstaunliches taktisches Talent. Eines war klar, wer auch immer so dumm wäre sich mit Quatre anzulegen würde garantiert den kürzeren ziehen.

Der Plan den Quatre schließlich entwickelte hatte zwar noch einige Schönheitsfehler, aber die würden wir beheben sobald wir vor Ort wären. Die groben Grundzüge sahen so aus, das Wing auf dem Planeten landen würde, wir uns alle in J's Hausuniform kleiden und uns dann unter die Sklaven mischen und nach Trowa suchen würden. Sobald wir ihn gefunden hätten würden wir wieder verschwinden.

Das größte Problem dabei war die Möglichkeit, das J tatsächlich Schiffe im Orbit stationiert hätte. Wie wir an diesen vorbeikommen sollten wußten wir nicht. Aber Quatre war zuversichtlich das uns schon etwas einfallen würde.

Als Noin mir etwas zu Essen in die Hand drückte blickte ich erstaunt auf. Mein Magen knurrte tatsächlich schon wieder. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war während ich mit Wufei und Quatre Strategien besprochen hatte.

Die anderen hatten ebenfalls etwas zu Essen in den Händen und auch Duo hatte sich unserer Runde wieder angeschlossen.

„Heero, du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wie das Leben in diesen Horten war," sagte Noin plötzlich.

Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Ich hatte die Frage, die vor zwei Tagen meinen Wutausbruch ausgelöst hatte schon vollkommen vergessen.

„Oder macht es dir etwas aus darüber zu sprechen?" Noin legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein," ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir leben bis zum Alter von ungefähr fünf Jahren in den Horten. Dann bekommen wir die Translatoren und werden anschließend von irgendwelchen OZ ausgewählt."

„Das ist alles?" hakte Noin nach als ich nicht weitersprach. „Wer kümmert sich um euch solange ihr noch Säuglinge seid? Wer bringt euch das Laufen und Sprechen bei? Machen das die OZ?"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, die OZ geben sich damit nicht ab. In jedem Hort gibt es erwachsene Menschen, die sich um die Kinder kümmern. Sie bringen uns alles bei, was wir bis zum Zeitpunkt wenn die OZ uns holen wissen müssen."

„Ah," Noin nickte wissend. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert."

„Was?" fragte Duo und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Worüber hast du dich gewundert?"

„Naja, Säuglinge und auch kleine Kinder brauchen eine Menge Zuwendung, insbesondere emotionaler Art," erklärte Noin. „Sie brauchen vor allem eine emotionale Bezugsperson. Es reicht nicht einfach nur aus ihnen genügend zu Essen zu geben und ihnen die Windeln zu wechseln. Es gab im 19. Jahrhundert ein paar unschöne Experimente. Sie wurden an verwaisten Säuglingen durchgeführt. Den Kindern hat es was materielle Dinge angeht an nichts gefehlt, sie bekamen regelmäßig zu essen, wurden sauber gemacht und so weiter. Aber es wurde ihnen jegliche emotionale Zuwendung entzogen; das Personal das sich um die Säuglinge kümmerte durfte sie nicht im Arm halten oder mit ihnen sprechen oder ihnen sonst irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Die Kinder sind alle gestorben." (1)

Schweigen herrschte in der Runde. Nach einer Weile fuhr Noin fort, „Ich nehme an, die OZ wissen das oder haben es nach einigen Versuchen herausgefunden. Deshalb haben sie Menschen in den Horten die sich dort um die Kinder kümmern sollen. Die den Kindern genau diese Art von Zuwendung und Liebe geben die diese brauchen um gesund zu bleiben. Allerdings kann das nicht leicht sein für sie. Weder für die Kinder, die von ihren Bezugspersonen weggerissen werden, noch für die Erzieher, die jedem Kind regelmäßig Liebe und Zuneigung schenken, und die dann immer wieder von diesen Kindern getrennt werden."

Ich dachte an Odin. Noin hatte Recht. Odin war für mich diese Bezugsperson gewesen. Auch wenn ich nicht mit all seinen Einstellungen einverstanden war, so war er doch der einzige Vater den ich jemals gekannt hatte. Und es hatte weh getan ihn zu verlassen; es tat sogar jetzt noch weh daran zu denken. Und es waren seitdem schon zwanzig Jahre vergangen.

„Warum bleiben die Erzieher nicht einfach bei ihren Schützlingen?" fragte Quatre. „Indem sie den Kindern zu ihren neuen Besitzern folgen oder etwas in der Art."

„Den Erziehern ist es nicht gestattet, die Horte zu verlassen," warf Wing in die Unterhaltung ein.

Noin nickte. „Das macht Sinn."

„Das macht Sinn?" Ich blickte sie fragend an.

„Ja," Noin nickte. „Die emotionale Bindung zwischen Eltern und Kind ist eine der stärksten. Um ihren Nachwuchs zu schützen würden die meisten Eltern Dinge tun, die sie niemals in der Lage wären zu tun, wenn es nur um ihr eigenes Leben ginge. Ich nehme an, das ist auch einer der Gründe warum die OZ euch diese Droge geben. Sie wollen nicht nur verhindern das ihr euer 'genetisches Potential' verschwendet, sondern auch diese Eltern-Kind-Bindung verhindern. Andererseits ist aber genau diese Bindung nötig, zumindest in den ersten Lebensjahren, damit die Kinder gesund und normal aufwachsen. Also sperren sie die Bezugspersonen in den Horten praktisch ein. Um zu verhindern das diese etwas 'dummes' tun."

Duo schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Diese OZ sind wirklich kaltblütige Bastarde," sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege drehe ich ihnen den Hals um."

Wufei nickte düster und murmelte, „Ungerechtigkeit." Quatre jedoch legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht, Duo. Du kannst sie nicht einfach alle über einen Kamm scheren. Die meisten werden wahrscheinlich ganz normale Leute sein wie du und ich."

„Wie kannst du das sagen, Q?" rief Duo aufgebracht. „Hast du nicht gehört was Lu gerade erzählt hat? Oder was Heero uns über die OZ erzählt hat? Ihre gesamte Gesellschaft stützt sich auf Sklaverei!"

„Genau, Duo. Und das schon seit Jahrhunderten. Ich bezweifle, das die meisten OZ überhaupt jemals darüber nachdenken, was das für die Menschen bedeuten muß. Ich will damit nicht sagen, das es in Ordnung ist," Quatre hob seine Hand beschwichtigend als Duo wieder aufbegehren wollte. „Alles was ich sagen will ist das sie es nicht anders wissen und es nie anders gewusst haben. Es ist die einzige Art zu Leben die sie kennen. Sowas kann man nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen verändern."

Duo grummelte noch immer vor sich hin, und auch Wufei schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. Aber beide widersprachen Quatre nicht. Und es gab im Grunde auch nichts zu widersprechen. Quatre hatte Recht. Man konnte es nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen ändern. Vor allem weil auch viele der Menschen es gar nicht geändert haben wollten. Sie zogen ein sicheres Leben in der Gefangenschaft der Freiheit vor.

Ich unterdrückte ein trauriges Lächeln. Eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Das Problem war, das sie einfach nicht wußten was Freiheit war. Freiheit war für sie das Unbekannte. Und die meisten Menschen fürchteten das Unbekannte. Sie würden das was sie kannten mit Händen und Füßen verteidigen, selbst wenn es die Sklaverei war, einfach weil es sicherer war als die Ungewißheit.

Für eine Weile saßen wir noch schweigend beieinander, dann stand Quatre auf und sagte, „Ich weiß nicht was ihr jetzt vorhabt, aber Wing hat mir ein paar interessante Daten über die OZ-Politik gegeben. Ich schätze, das werd ich mir jetzt mal durchlesen."

Noin nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Tu das, Quatre. Ich werde noch etwas mit Wing am Gegenmittel weiterarbeiten." Damit verschwand sie wieder in ihre Ecke.

Was Wufei tat bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn ich hatte gesehen, wie Duo nachdenklich in unsere Kabine gewandert war. Ich folgte ihm langsam.

Ich blieb zögernd in der Tür der Kabine stehen. Ich wußte nicht genau, ob ich es tun sollte – und wie. Vielleicht würde Duo ja ärgerlich reagieren? Nachdem er mich heute den ganzen Tag kein einziges Mal angesehen hatte war ich wieder vollkommen verunsichert.

War Duo böse auf mich? Ich hatte mich das schonmal gefragt. Aber mir wollte einfach kein Grund einfallen, weshalb er das sein sollte. Und obwohl er es vermied mir in die Augen zu sehen, war es doch anders als noch vor einigen Tagen, als er mich vollkommen ignoriert hatte.

Ich seufzte leise. Die ganze Zeit über, als ich mit Quatre und den anderen geredet hatte, war mir dennoch diese eine Frage nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Was hatte es mit dem Sex auf sich? Warum wollte jeder es ständig tun und warum war Duo so entsetzt gewesen, als er von der Droge erfahren hatte? Es war mir ein Rätsel, und ich wusste, ich würde erst wieder Ruhe finden können, wenn ich dieses Rätsel gelöst hätte. Und da laut meinen Recherchen Sex oft mit Gefühlen wie Liebe in Verbindung gebracht wurde, hatte ich beschlossen, das ich Duo danach fragen würde.

Ich gab mir einen Ruck und betrat die Kabine vollends. Duo stand an einem der Fenster und sah hinaus auf die vorüberziehenden Sterne.

„Duo?"

„Hm?" Duo drehte seinen Kopf. „Oh... Heero... du bist es." Erneut senkte er schnell seinen Blick.

Ich schluckte, doch ich beschloss an meiner Entscheidung festzuhalten. Ich würde ihn jetzt fragen, völlig egal wie seine Reaktion aussehen würde. Ich war vor J geflohen, hatte es ganz allein mit einer Schiffseinheit, einem Jäger und der Ungewißheit aufgenommen. Ich würde jetzt keine Angst vor einer simplen Frage haben.

„Kannst du mir zeigen was Sex ist?"

* * *

(1) Diese Experimente wurden tatsächlich durchgeführt, mit genau diesem Ergebnis. Die Kinder sind tatsächlich alle gestorben, sie sind praktisch verkümmert weil ihnen die emotionale Zuwendung gefehlt hat. Allerdings bin ich mir über den Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ganz sicher; ich denke es war im 19. Jahrhundert. Sollte irgendjemand von euch den genauen Zeitpunkt wissen, so darf er mich gerne verbessern. -)


	15. Kapitel 15

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren, die mindestens so ... ist wie ich (wenn nicht noch mehr)!

**Kommentar:** So, wer von euch hat jetzt gedacht, das hier keine Lemon kommt? 'gg'

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 15  
**_Duo POV_

Nachdenklich sah ich Quatre hinterher. Er hatte ja recht. Das System der OZ war viel zu abhängig von den Menschen und existierte in dieser Form schon viel zu lange, als das es so einfach geändert werden könnte. Aber dennoch konnte ich nicht aufhören mir zu wünschen diese Änderung wäre möglich.

Langsam ging ich in meine Kabine. Ich wollte ein bißchen allein sein um besser nachzudenken. Vielleicht gäbe es ja doch eine Möglichkeit. Ich meine, immerhin stützte sich die Macht der OZ nur auf die Jäger, oder? Beziehungsweise auf die Tatsache, das die OZ singen konnten und die Menschen nicht. Aber ich hatte ja festgestellt, daß das keine unumstößliche Tatsache war. Ich hatte Heero beigebracht zu singen. Zwar nur einen einzigen Ton bisher, aber darauf konnte man aufbauen. Und wenn es bei Heero funktioniert hatte, gab es keinen Grund warum es bei den anderen Menschen nicht auch klappen konnte.

Heero... Ich seufzte. Wie hatte ich mich nur so gehen lassen können? Aber als ich ihn vorgestern so aufgebracht gesehen hatte, da hatte ich nicht einfach fernbleiben können. Ich hatte gesehen, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hatte, von dieser Droge zu hören, die die OZ allen Menschen verabreichten. Mir war gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten.

Und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Ich hatte es so sehr vermißt, Heero in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn irgendwie zu berühren. Seit ich wußte, daß er Trowa liebte hatte ich mich nicht einmal mehr getraut, den Arm kameradschaftlich um ihn zu legen, geschweige denn ihn tatsächlich zu umarmen. Doch Heero hatte mich gebraucht, hatte den Trost so nötig gehabt, und ich hatte all meine Bedenken und meine eigenen Gefühle zurückgestellt und mich nur um Heero gekümmert.

Und Heero hatte diese Hilfe angenommen. Er war so verzweifelt gewesen und hatte über eine halbe Stunde geweint. Auf mich hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint und würde nun alles nachholen.

Irgendwann hatte ich ihn dann schließlich auf dem Bett abgelegt, und da er sich so sehr an mich klammerte – nicht das ich überhaupt die Absicht gehabt hatte, ihn allein zu lassen – hatte ich mich dazu gelegt. Und hatte ihn weiter im Arm gehalten und getröstet.

Und dann hatte ich das getan, was ich eigentlich nicht hatte tun wollen. Ich hatte ihn geküßt. Ich hatte Heero geküßt! Dabei hatte ich es wirklich nicht geplant, aber als ich ihn dort im Arm hielt, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte und seinen Schluchzern lauschte, da passierte es einfach. Es hatte mit ganz harmlosen, kleinen Küssen auf Heeros Stirn begonnen; eine ganz normale, natürliche Geste des Trostes.

Doch dabei blieb es nicht, sobald ich Heeros weiche Haut unter meinen Lippen gespürt hatte, konnte ich es nicht mehr stoppen. Immer tiefer wanderte ich, bis ich schließlich seinen Mund erreicht hatte. Und dann war endlich das geschehen, was ich schon gewollt hatte, seit ich Heero das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Ich konnte seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, fühlte wie weich und zart sie waren. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn Heero in diesem Moment nicht eingeschlafen wäre. Er mußte wirklich erschöpft gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte er mich mit Sicherheit auf den Kuß angesprochen.

Danach lag ich eine Weile einfach nur da, spürte Heeros festen Griff um mich und sein Gewicht auf mir – da er halb auf mir lag – und dachte nach. Und konnte es nicht fassen, was ich getan hatte. Was würde Heero jetzt von mir denken? Was würde er denken, wenn er wieder wach wäre und realisieren würde, was ich getan hatte? Und wie könnte ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen blicken?

Ich war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Und mein schlechtes Gewissen hatte mich derart verunsichert, das ich eigentlich aufstehen hatte wollen. Doch sobald ich mich rührte und versuchte mich von Heero zu lösen, hatte dieser seinen Griff um mich nur noch verstärkt.

Und so blieb ich die nächsten Stunden dort liegen. Heero mußte unglaublich erschöpft gewesen sein, denn in all der Zeit rührte er sich kein einziges Mal. Nur wenn ich aufstand um kurz mal das Bad aufzusuchen oder um Quatre abzuwimmeln, der nach uns sehen wollte, dann fing er an zu zittern, zu stöhnen und sich unruhige hin und her zu werfen. Weshalb ich dann auch immer so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zurückgekommen war.

Irgendwann war ich dann auch eingeschlafen. Und als ich wieder aufgewacht war, war Heero weg, einfach nicht mehr an meiner Seite. Und das hatte mir mehr als alles andere klar gemacht, was Heero darüber dachte, das ich ihn geküßt hatte. Ich war aus unserer Kabine geschlichen und hatte mich nicht getraut, ihn anzusehen. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, die Ablehnung in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Ich seufzte. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum ich immer so heftig reagierte wenn es um Heero ging. Natürlich, ich hätte auch das Bedürfnis gehabt Quatre, Wufei oder Noin zu trösten wenn sie traurig waren, aber bei Heero war dieses Bedürfnis sehr viel tiefer gegangen. Ich hatte ihn nicht nur einfach trösten wollen.

Als ich ihn da so verzweifelt gesehen hatte, da wäre ich am liebsten losgezogen und hätte J und jeden anderen OZ fertig gemacht für das was sie ihm angetan hatten. Und gleichzeitig hätte ich ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und vor allem Bösen beschützt. Und da das erstere – zumindest in diesem Moment – nicht möglich gewesen war, hatte ich mich mit der zweiten Möglichkeit zufrieden gegeben.

Ich starrte blind hinaus ins Weltall. Ich wollte Heero glücklich sehen. Ich wollte ihm alles geben, auf was er bis jetzt verzichten hatte müssen. Ich wollte ihm so vieles zeigen, so vieles geben. Aber dazu hatte ich kein Recht, ich war nicht derjenige dem Heeros Zuneigung gehörte.

„Duo?"

„Hm?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf. Heero stand vor der geschlossenen Tür unserer Kabine und sah mich fragend an. „Oh... Heero... du bist es." Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder. Heero hatte einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, und ich befürchtete, das er hier war, um mich für mein mehr als unangemessenes Verhalten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

„Kannst du mir zeigen was Sex ist?"

Mein Kopf schnellte hoch. Hatte ich das jetzt richtig gehört? Was hatte Heero da gerade gesagt? Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an, mein Mund klappte auf und zu, und das einzige was ich herausbrachte war, „Wa...?"

„Ich..." Heero zögerte kurz, dann bekam sein Gesicht einen entschlossenen Ausdruck. „Ich möchte, das du mir zeigst, was Sex ist."

Hatte ich mich also nicht verhört. Immer noch starrte ich Heero mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an – ich glaube, sie waren so weit aufgerissen, das sie fast rausgefallen wären. „Du willst was?"

„Du sollst mir zeigen, was Sex ist," wiederholte Heero zum dritten Mal, inzwischen ein bißchen irritiert.

„Aber... aber... aber... wieso?"

Heero senkte den Blick. „Weil ich es wissen will."

„Du willst es wissen?" Ich war völlig überfahren. Meine Gedanken rasten im Kreis und meine Handflächen wurden feucht.

Heero nickte. „Ja. Die OZ haben uns Menschen – mir! – so vieles vorenthalten, und nach euren Reaktionen zu schließen scheint diese Sex-Sache etwas ziemlich wichtiges zu sein. Und ich will wissen, warum. Ich habe mich auch schon mit Wing darüber unterhalten und wir haben alle Informationen die Wing darüber aus dem Internet hat durchgesehen, aber wir beiden konnten nicht herausfinden, was daran denn so toll sein soll. Deshalb dachte ich, ich frage dich, Duo."

Ich blinzelte ihn an. Heero hatte sich mit Wing über Sex unterhalten. Mit Wing. Mit einer KI. Die wahrscheinlich noch weniger darüber wußte als Heero selbst. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte die Vorstellung wie Wing und Heero sachlich über Sex diskutierten aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„In Ordnung," sagte ich schließlich, noch immer leicht weggetreten.

„Wirklich?" Heero hob den Blick wieder und sah mich an.

Ich nickte. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt."

Ich blinzelte. „Du willst wissen, wie es sich anfühlt?"

Heero nickte enthusiastisch.

„Aber," fragte ich ziemlich verwirrt, „wie soll ich dir erklären wie es sich anfühlt?"

„Zeig es mir."

„Es dir zeigen?"

„Ja." Wieder dieses enthusiastische Nicken.

In diesem Moment fiel der Groschen. Heero wollte das ich ihm zeigte, was Sex war. Das ich es ihm zeigte! So wie in 'Heero wollte Sex mit mir'! Obwohl Heero schon die ganze Zeit von 'zeigen' gesprochen hatte, hatte ich es offenbar vorher nicht richtig registriert. Mein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und ich mußte einen wirklich lachhaften Anblick geboten haben.

„Du... du willst das... das ich... und du... Sex miteinander haben?" Ich mußte diese Frage einfach stellen, musste mich vergewissern, nicht das ich mich wie schon einmal in etwas völlig falsches verrennen würde.

Wieder nickte Heero eifrig.

Ich stand völlig festgefroren am Fenster. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich träumen und hatte Angst, das ich aufwachen würde, wenn ich mich bewegen würde. Das wovon ich seit Wochen geträumt hatte war tatsächlich eingetreten. Heero wollte Sex mit mir.

Aber... konnte ich es wirklich tun? Heero hatte sicherlich keine Ahnung, welche Bedeutung es hatte, wenn zwei Menschen etwas so intimes wie Sex miteinander teilten. Klar, das war nicht immer so, auch ich wußte was ein One-Night-Stand war. Aber ich gehörte eigentlich nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, der einfach nur Gelegenheitssex suchte. Und zwischen Freunden ist sowas wie Gelegenheitssex sowieso fast unmöglich. Die Freundschaft wird dadurch immer verändert, egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Andererseits... ich wollte Heero. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an gewollt. Diese starke Anziehungskraft, die ich von Anfang an verspürt hatte und die ich in den letzten Tagen so gut wie möglich zurückzudrängen versucht hatte, sie war auf einmal mit aller Macht wieder da.

Und doch... Ich wollte Heeros Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Und ich hatte mir doch auch vorgenommen, mich nicht zwischen ihn und Trowa zu drängen! Aber wenn ich mit ihm schliefe, dann wäre es nichts anderes!

Hilflos sah ich Heero ins Gesicht. Und was ich dort sah war... Vertrauen. Grenzenloses Vertrauen. In mich. Ich schluckte. Auf einmal war mir klar, warum Heero mit dieser Bitte zu mir gekommen war. Ja, er liebte Trowa. Und Heero hatte sich über Sex informiert – er hatte sicherlich erfahren, das zwei Menschen die sich liebten auch diese intime Sache miteinander teilten. Aber wie sollten Trowa und er das können, wenn keiner von beiden die geringste Vorstellung davon hatte?

Also war Heero zu mir gekommen. Weil er mich als seinen Freund sah. Und weil er mir vertraute, das ich ihn nicht verletzen oder ihm sonst irgendwie schaden würde. Sondern das ich ihm – als Freund – zeigen würde, was die schönste Sache der Welt war. Damit er sie dann mit dem Menschen teilen konnte, den er liebte.

Ich schluckte. „Bist du sicher?" fragte ich mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ja," Heero nickte.

Langsam ging ich auf Heero zu und blieb dann ganz dicht vor ihm stehen. Ich hob meine Hand und umfasste sein Gesicht, strich mit meinem Daumen über Heeros Lippen. Heero seufzte und schloß seine Augen halb. Ganz langsam, um ihm genügend Zeit zu geben um mich aufzuhalten, sollte er es sich anders überlegen, näherte ich mich seinem Mund.

Und dann küßte ich ihn. Zuerst nur ganz sanft, ein leichtes Aufeinanderlegen von Lippen, nicht mehr. Ich knabberte leicht an seiner Oberlippe, saugte kurz an seiner Unterlippe. Heero seufzte erneut und lehnte sich meiner Berührung leicht entgegen. Ich ließ meine Zunge hervorschnellen und leckte über Heeros geschlossenen Mund.

Mit einem überraschten kleinen Keuchen öffnete Heero leicht die Lippen und ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit natürlich sofort aus und drang in sein Reich vor. Heero schmeckte einfach unbeschreiblich – warm, weich, ein bißchen herb – kurz, einfach nach Heero.

Ich ließ meine Zunge über jeden Millimeter in Heeros Mund wandern, streichelte seine Wangeninnenseiten, rieb über seine Zähne und forderte seine Zunge heraus, es mir gleichzutun.

Und Heero reagierte auf diese Herausforderung. Zögernd und scheu kam er meiner Zunge entgegen, rieb sich an ihr und machte alles nach, was ich ihm zeigte.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen schlang ich meine freie Hand um Heeros Taille und zog in noch näher an mich. Meine andere Hand war inzwischen in Heeros Nacken gewandert und grub sich in seine Haare. Ich konnte fühlen, wie Heero zögerlich seine Arme ebenfalls um mich schlang. Es fühlte sich so gut an, ich hätte am liebsten nie wieder aufgehört ihn zu küssen.

Doch schließlich mußten wir beide wieder Luft schnappen und ich ließ von seinem Mund ab. Heeros Atem ging schnell – ebenso wie meiner – und er klammerte sich eher an mich, statt mich zu umarmen. Seine Augen hatten einen eindeutig glasigen Blick. Ich lächelte leicht, dann senkte ich meinen Kopf um an Heeros Hals zu knabbern.

„Duo..." keuchte Heero.

„Sch," machte ich und hielt kurz mit meiner Tätigkeit inne. „Lass mich nur machen. Du vertraust mir doch, oder?" Fragend sah ich Heero an.

Heero nickte und ich senkte meinen Kopf erneut zu Heeros Hals. Da war diese eine, besondere Stelle, an der ich seinen Puls fühlen konnte. Ich konnte spüren, wie sein Herz raste und das Blut in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern jagte.

Ich küßte und knabberte mich langsam an Heeros Hals hinauf, über sein Kinn und zu seinem Ohr. Dann nahm ich sein Ohrläppchen ganz leicht zwischen die Zähne und knabberte daran. Heero stöhnte auf und krallte seine Hände noch fester in meine Schulter.

Langsam drängte ich Heero rückwärts in Richtung des Bettes, während ich gleichzeitig beide Hände unter sein T-Shirt schob. Ich ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, fuhr die Muskeln entlang und genoß das Gefühl seiner weichen Haut unter meinen Fingern.

Dann waren wir endlich am Bett angekommen und ich ließ kurz von Heero ab, um ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ich warf es in die Ecke, dann drängte ich Heero noch einen Schritt zurück. Seine Kniekehlen stießen an den Rand des Bettes und mit einem überraschten leisen Aufschrei fiel er rückwärts darauf. Ich wurde einfach mitgezogen, da er sich immer noch an meiner Schulter festklammerte.

Aber das machte mir gar nichts aus, ich landete auf Heero und dann lagen wir für einen Moment einfach nur so da. Ich konnte Heeros Körper unter mir spüren, und er sah zu mir auf, aus diesen großen, wunderschönen kobaltblauen Augen, die von unserem Kuß leicht geschwollenen Lippen geöffnet und heftig atmend. Ich senkte den Kopf und fing erneut seine Lippen ein.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir schien begann ich mich küssend nach unten zu arbeiten. Ich ließ nicht ein Fleckchen aus; ich küßte Heeros Hals, knabberte an seinem Kinn und leckte mich die Brust hinab, bis ich eine der Brustwarzen erreicht hatte. Heero gab dabei die ganze Zeit über die wunderbarsten, wohligsten Geräusche von sich.

Ich saugte kurz an der Brustwarze und Heero keuchte laut auf. Ich grinste leicht. Offenbar war Heero da besonders empfindlich. Also widmete ich dem Nippel meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit, knabberte leicht, rollte ihn mit der Zunge und saugte immer wieder daran. Und da der andere Nippel nicht zu kurz kommen sollte, amte ich diese Bewegungen mit meiner Hand auf der anderen Seite nach.

Heero wand sich und stöhnte inzwischen unkontrolliert. Immer wieder rief und schluchzte er meinen Namen, und das spornte mich nur noch mehr an, ihm immer mehr Geräusche zu entlocken.

Endlich ließ ich von seinen Brustwarzen ab und setzte meine Wanderung nach unten fort. Kurz widmete ich mich seinem Bauchnabel, aber ich war meinem eigentlichen Ziel schon so nahe, ich konnte spüren wie es von Innen gegen sein enges Gefängnis aus Jeansstoff presste.

Ich setzte mich auf meine Fersen zurück, öffnete Heeros Hose und zog sie langsam zusammen mit den Boxershorts hinunter. Beides landete – zusammen mit den Socken und den Schuhen – neben dem T-Shirt auf dem Boden.

Dann ließ ich meine Augen über Heeros nackten Körper wandern und sog den Anblick geradezu in mich hinein. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal nackt gesehen, damals an seinem ersten Abend bei uns, aber das war nicht das selbe gewesen.

Heero war einfach wunderschön. Seine Haut war leicht bronzefarben, seine Muskeln wohlgeformt und seine Erregung... Ich leckte mir hungrig die Lippen. Heero war ein wahrgewordener, feuchter Traum.

Ich streckte eine Hand aus und strich langsam Heeros linkes Bein vom Knöchel angefangen nach oben bis zur Hüfte. Dann kniete ich mich zwischen seine Beine. Heero starrte mich aus großen Augen an, dann sah er auf seinen vollkommen erregten Penis hinab und errötete.

„Duo, ich..."

„Sch," machte ich wieder. „Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieße es. Das ist alles, was du tun sollst. Es genießen. Ok?"

Heero nickte, immer noch hochrot im Gesicht, doch er ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken.

Ich beugte mich vor und küßte die Innenseite von Heeros Oberschenkel. Die Haut dort fühlte sich unglaublich weich an. Langsam wanderte ich weiter nach oben, und dann war er direkt vor mir. Rot und geschwollen und mit feuchter Spitze schrie er geradezu danach, von mir in den Mund genommen zu werden. Ich streckte die Zunge aus und leckte den Tropfen Sperma ab, der sich oben auf Heeros Penis gebildet hatte.

Heero gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich. Ich lächelte wieder, dann öffnete ich den Mund und nahm soviel von Heeros Penis auf einmal auf wie ich nur konnte. Diesmal schrie Heero meinen Namen laut heraus und ich grinste erneut.

Dann begann ich zu saugen, umspielte mit meiner Zunge die Spitze, fuhr immer wieder in den kleinen Spalt ganz oben und bewegte meinen Kopf auf und ab. Heero stöhnte und seufzte laut und begann seine Hüften aufwärts zu stoßen. Schnell packte ich sein Becken mit beiden Händen und hielt ihn ruhig.

Ich wußte, Heero würde nicht lange brauchen, immerhin war es sein erstes Mal, der erste Orgasmus überhaupt. Und so beschleunigte ich meine Bewegungen, rieb immer fester mit meiner Zunge über die unglaublich weiche Härte, und als ich schließlich auch noch anfing zu summen, war es um Heero geschehen. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fiel er über die Kante und ergoß sich in meinen Mund.

Gierig nahm ich alles auf, schluckte die leicht salzige Masse und leckte Heero anschließend sauber. Dann krabbelte ich an Heeros Körper entlang nach oben, legte mich neben ihn, nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt seinen zitternden Körper im Arm. Ich küßte ihn und ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken.

Schließlich lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und Heero starrte mich aus großen Augen an. „Duo... ich... das war... ich..."

Ich lächelte ihn leicht an. „Es hat dir gefallen, hm?"

Heero nickte. „Ja... ich... das war unglaublich! Ist es immer so gut? Ich glaub ich verstehe jetzt warum es euch so wichtig ist."

Jetzt grinste ich. „Oh ja, das ist es. Aber das war noch nicht alles."

Heeros Augen wurden kugelrund. „Noch nicht alles? Es gibt noch mehr?"

Ich nickte.

„Zeig es mir!"

Ich blinzelte. Heero hörte sich sehr entschlossen an. Ich sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. „Bist du sicher?" wiederholte ich meine Frage von früher.

„Ja," Heero nickte. „Wenn es noch mehr gibt, dann will ich es wissen!"

Ich lächelte. „Warte hier. Ich bin gleich zurück." Dann sprang ich auf und stürmte in das kleine Badezimmer, das glücklicherweise direkt an unsere Kabine angeschlossen war. Ich hätte meinen Freunden jetzt nur sehr ungern erklärt, warum ich wie ein Irrer mit einem Ständer, der Löcher in Wände hätte bohren können, durch das Schiff stürmte.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte hatte ich doch tatsächlich Gleitgel mitgenommen. Und wehe irgendjemand sagt jetzt, ich hätte das ganze geplant. Hatte ich nicht. Aber ich lebte getreu dem Motto der Pfadfinder: allzeit bereit. Ok, das ist gelogen, als ich für diese Reise gepackt hatte, hatte ich garantiert nicht damit gerechnet, das ich das Gleitgel brauchen würde, aber später hatte ich festgestellt das es offensichtlich noch von früher in meinem Kulturbeutel gewesen war. Jedenfalls, egal aus welchen Gründen ich es dabei hatte, es war gut, denn jetzt brauchte ich es wirklich dringend!

Mit der Tube in der Hand stürmte ich zurück in die Kabine. Heero lag tatsächlich noch immer genauso da wie ich ihn verlassen hatte und sah mir sehnsüchtig entgegen. Ich lächelte ihn strahlend an, legte die Tube auf dem Bett ab und begann mich dann in Rekordzeit ebenfalls auszuziehen. Dann stand ich endlich auch vollkommen nackt vor dem Bett.

Heeros Blick wanderte langsam über meinen gesamten Körper, und ich blieb ruhig stehen um ihm Zeit zu geben mich genau zu betrachten. Immerhin, ich hatte das selbe mit ihm gemacht, da war es nur fair wenn ich ihm die selbe Gelegenheit geben würde.

Wie immer verharrte sein Blick auf meinem Bauchnabelpiercing und dem Tattoo, doch dann wanderte er weiter nach unten und saugte sich an meinem Penis fest. Ich war inzwischen so erregt, das es fast wehtat. Heeros Blick auf mir half da nicht wirklich, eher im Gegenteil.

Schnell streckte ich mich wieder neben ihm aus und küßte ihn lange und ausgiebig. Inzwischen etwas mutiger und selbstsicherer erwiderte Heero den Kuß hungrig. Seine Arme schlangen sich um mich und streichelten sanft über meinen Rücken. Ich konnte seinen ganzen Körper an meinem spüren und stöhnte in den Kuß.

Dann ließ ich meine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen. Ich streichelte Heeros Seiten entlang, umfasste seinen Hintern und knetete die weichen Hügel leicht. Ich presste sein Becken enger an mich, ließ ihn meine Erregung spüren, und jetzt war es an Heero aufzustöhnen. Und außerdem konnte ich spüren, wie sein Penis wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Ich löste meine Lippen von Heeros verführerischem Mund und sah ihn an. „Heero," sagte ich, „Wenn du nicht mehr willst, dann kannst du es jederzeit sagen und ich höre sofort auf, ok? Ich verspreche dir, das ich dir nicht wehtun werde. Es wird am Anfang vielleicht ein bißchen unangenehm sein, aber ich werde alles tun, damit es nicht weh tut. Du mußt dich einfach entspannen und mir vertrauen, ok?"

Heero nickte und lächelte mich an. Ich beugte mich vor und küßte ihn kurz auf den Mund, dann rutschte ich wieder nach unten zwischen seine Beine. Ich ergriff seinen linken Knöchel und plazierte ihn so auf dem Bett, das sein Bein angewinkelt wurde. Dann machte ich mit dem anderen Bein dasselbe. Heero sah mir neugierig zu und ich lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und griff nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel.

Um ihn etwas von dem abzulenken was gleich kommen würde leckte ich die Unterseite seiner Erregung entlang. Sofort fiel Heeros Kopf wieder in den Nacken und er stöhnte auf.

Zufrieden lächelnd gelte ich etliche meiner Finger ein und brachte sie an Heeros Öffnung. Während mein Mund weiter oben mit seiner stolzen Länge beschäftigt war, umkreiste meine Hand erst langsam den engen Muskelring, dann glitt ein Finger vorsichtig hinein.

Heero war unglaublich eng und ich bewegte den Finger langsam vor und zurück, ließ ihn leicht kreisen und lockerte den Muskel soweit, das ich einen zweiten Finger hinzunehmen konnte. Heero schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, oder wenn doch so fand er es nicht unangenehm, denn er verkrampfte nicht oder versuchte sich sonst irgendwie meinen Fingern zu entziehen.

Vorsichtig rotierte ich die Finger, machte Scherenbewegungen und tastete behutsam im Inneren umher. Ich merkte sofort als ich Heeros Prostata fand. Und auch Heero bemerkte es, denn mit einem lauten Schrei setzte er sich fast aufrecht auf und starrte mich heftig atmend aus großen, erstaunten Augen an.

Ich grinste und streifte diesen Punkt wieder und wieder. Heero ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, wand sich hin und her und versuchte sich tiefer auf meine Finger zu schieben. Inzwischen hatte ich schon drei Finger tief in ihm drin und konnte sie auch ohne Probleme rein und raus bewegen.

„Duo... ich... Duo..." stöhnte Heero unkontrolliert und ich entschied, das es nun genug war. Wenn ich noch länger so weitermachen würde, dann würde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Aber ich wollte tief in Heero vergraben sein wenn ich kam.

Hastig zog ich meine Finger aus Heero, gelte meine Erektion ein und brachte sie an Heeros Öffnung. Dann beugte ich mich vor, küßte Heero erneut kurz auf den Mund, sah ihm tief in die Augen und begann dann, vorsichtig einzudringen.

Heero starrte zu mir auf und hielt den Atem an. Ich bewegte mich mit kleinen, kurzen Stößen vorwärts um Heero nicht wehzutun, obwohl ich mich am liebsten mit einem kräftigen Stoß vollkommen in ihm versenkt hätte.

Dann war ich endlich komplett in ihm versunken und hielt inne. Gott, Heero war so warm, so eng, so unglaublich perfekt! Heftig atmend lagen wir da, sahen uns an und ich wartete darauf, das Heero sich an mich gewöhnt hatte.

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und zog mich langsam zurück. Heero riß die Augen noch weiter auf und sah mich alarmiert an.

„Duo," rief er, „nicht...!"

Ich lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine Sorge," keuchte ich. „Ich verlasse dich nicht." Und damit stieß ich wieder zu und versenkte mich wieder bis zum Anschlag.

Heero stöhnte auf, schloß die Augen und schlang die Arme um meinen Hals. Ich griff nach unten, schloß Heeros Beine um meine Hüfte. Dann vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken und begann den Rhythmus vorzugeben.

Zuerst nur langsam, rein, raus, dann immer schneller. Und Heero war ein unglaublich gelehriger Schüler, schon nach Sekunden kam er mir entgegen, begegnete meinen Stößen als hätte er niemals etwas anderes getan. Ich versuchte so oft wie möglich diesen ganz besonderen Punkt in ihm zu treffen, und jedesmal wenn es mir gelang wurde ich mit einem kleinen Stöhner und einem zusammenziehen seiner inneren Muskeln belohnt.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit war nichts anderes zu hören als das leise Aufeinanderklatschen unserer Körper, Heeros Stöhnen und ich, wie ich leise wieder und wieder Heeros Namen murmelte. Es war der Himmel. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Dort, in diesem Moment wußte ich, daß ich war wo ich hingehörte. Es war ein Gefühl als wäre ich endlich nach Hause gekommen. Ich wünschte mir, es würde niemals enden.

Doch das ging natürlich nicht, ich spürte das ich nicht mehr weit von der Erlösung entfernt war und steigerte das Tempo. Gleichzeitig griff ich nach unten und begann Heeros Länge im Gleichtakt unserer Stöße zu pumpen. Und nur nach Sekunden schrie Heero meinen Namen aus und ergoß sich in meine Hand.

Ich fühlte wie sein Körper sich um mich schloß, mich einkerkerte. Ich konnte mich kaum noch rühren, und das warf mich ebenfalls über die Kante. Ein Orgasmus so überwältigend wie noch niemals zuvor überrollte mich und mit Heeros Namen auf meinen Lippen ergoß ich mich in ihm und brach anschließend auf ihm zusammen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort lagen, heftig atmend, ich noch immer tief in Heero vergraben. Schließlich hob ich meinen Kopf und sah auf Heero hinab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, einen glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und atmete friedlich. Ich lächelte leicht, glitt vorsichtig aus ihm heraus und ging dann ins Bad um ein Tuch zu holen. Dann säuberte ich uns beide schnell und kletterte anschließend wieder zurück ins Bett.

Obwohl Heero schon schlief schien er meine Anwesenheit irgendwie zu spüren, denn er drehte sich sofort in meine Richtung und schmiegte sich an mich. Ich zog die Decke über uns beide und schloß die Arme um ihn. Und lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte an die Decke.

Ich wußte es jetzt. Ich wußte jetzt endlich, warum ich so intensiv auf Heero reagierte. Wieso er mir so wichtig war, das ich alles tun wollte um ihn glücklich zu machen. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte Heero.

Ich schloß gequält die Augen. Ich liebte Heero, aber er liebte nicht mich. Was für ihn nur eine lehrreiche Erfahrung gewesen war, war für mich die Offenbarung gewesen. Es hatte mir meine wahren Gefühle gezeigt.

Ich schnaubte abfällig. Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können? Wie hatte ich es nicht sehen können, das ich Heero liebte? Die Anzeichen waren doch so überaus deutlich gewesen! Aber offenbar hatte ich es nicht sehen wollen, vor allem nachdem ich von Heeros Gefühlen erfahren hatte. Ich hatte mich wohl offenbar selbst schützen wollen.

Doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Ich liebte Heero, und ich wußte, ich würde verletzt werden. Ich würde Heero verlieren. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich meine Arme fester um Heero.

Nein! Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren! Heero gehörte mir! Da war er wieder, dieser absolut irrationale Besitzanspruch. Aber ich konnte diesen Gedanken einfach nicht mehr vertreiben. Ich hatte Heero für mich beansprucht, und niemand würde ihn mir wegnehmen dürfen!

Und während ich dort im Dunkeln lag und den friedlich schlafenden Heero im Arm hielt, beschloß ich verzweifelt, das ich alles tun würde, um Heero nicht zu verlieren. Ich würde alles tun, damit Heero mich lieben würde. Einen Moment lang empfand ich noch kurz ein wenig Schuldgefühl wegen Trowa, aber ich verdrängte es schnell. Im Krieg und in der Liebe war alles erlaubt, und Heero gehörte jetzt mir! Und ich würde dafür sorgen das es auch so blieb.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, trotz der etwas längeren Pause gehts jetzt wieder weiter - und den nächsten Teil wirds vielleicht sogar schon früher geben als nächstes Wochenende, mal sehen.

* * *

**Kapitel 16  
**_Heero POV_

Ich öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. Für einen kurzen Moment wußte ich nicht, wo ich war. Doch dann konnte ich Duo spüren, der die Arme um mich geschlungen neben mir lag und mir fiel alles wieder ein.

Gestern Abend... Mir fehlten einfach die Worte. Niemals in meinem ganzen Leben hätte ich gedacht, das es solche Empfindungen geben könnte. Das etwas derart überwältigendes existieren konnte. Jede von Duos Berührungen, jede Zärtlichkeit hatte sich angefühlt als würden Blitze durch meine Nerven ziehen. Mein ganzer Körper hatte in Flammen gestanden, hatte geglüht und nach mehr verlangt, und Duo hatte mir immer mehr gegeben. Und dann war ich explodiert.

Oder so hatte es sich zumindest angefühlt. Als wäre ich gestorben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte das Universum aufgehört zu existieren und es hatte nur Duo und mich gegeben. Wenn Wing in diesem Augenblick von einem Kometen oder Meteoriten getroffen worden und explodiert wäre, ich wäre glücklich gestorben.

Lächelnd schlang ich meine Arme noch fester um Duo. Glücklich. Das war ich tatsächlich. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich. Es war fast erschreckend, denn das Gefühl war für mich so ungewohnt. Und doch würde ich alles tun, alles geben, um mich immer so fühlen zu können.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah hinab auf Duo. Wie immer hatte er im Schlaf den Mund leicht geöffnet und sah absolut unschuldig und friedlich aus. Ich lächelte wieder und drückte mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Ich liebte es so an Duo geschmiegt dazuliegen, seinen leisen Atemzügen zu lauschen, seinen Duft zu riechen und seine Umarmung zu spüren.

Duo mußte meine Bewegung gespürt haben, denn er grummelte leicht im Schlaf, verstärkte seinen Griff um mich und rieb sein Gesicht an meinen Haaren. Mein Lächeln wurde noch tiefer. Ich glaube, ich hatte noch niemals zuvor so viel gelächelt wie an diesem Morgen.

Aber ich hatte schließlich auch jeden Grund dazu. Denn ich wusste jetzt, dass Duo etwas für mich empfand. Und es mußte mehr sein als nur reine Freundschaft. Ich wagte es noch nicht, von Liebe zu sprechen, aber da war definitiv etwas. Denn sonst hätte er keinen Sex mit mir gehabt.

Ich gebe es zu, ich hatte zwei Gründe gehabt warum ich Duo gebeten hatte mir zu zeigen, was Sex war. Natürlich, ich war wirklich neugierig gewesen. Hatte wissen wollen, warum die Menschen auf der Erde so verrückt danach waren. Und – wow! Ich wußte jetzt definitiv warum alle auf der Erde so versessen auf Sex waren!

Aber der zweite Grund war vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger gewesen. Ich hatte durch diese Frage auch rausfinden wollen, was Duo für mich empfand. Denn wenn er mich immer noch verabscheut hätte, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht darauf eingegangen. Das hatte ich zumindest aufgrund meiner Nachforschungen angenommen. Und es machte Sinn, Sex wurde immer mit Gefühlen der Zuneigung in Verbindung gebracht, nirgendwo hatte ich gelesen das irgendwer Sex mit jemandem hatte, den er verabscheute.

Aber Duo hatte es nicht abgelehnt, mir zu zeigen was Sex war. Im Gegenteil, er war so unglaublich einfühlsam und zärtlich gewesen – jede Berührung war so unfassbar liebevoll gewesen. Und das gab mir Hoffnung. Hoffnung darauf das Duo mich irgendwann vielleicht doch lieben könnte.

Ich war gerade dabei zu überlegen, wie ich Duo wohl dazu überreden konnte, die gestrige Erfahrung so bald wie möglich zu wiederholen, als plötzlich ein Alarmsignal ertönte.

Erschrocken setzte ich mich aufrecht, und nur Sekunden später war auch Duo wach und starrte mich erschreckt an. „Was ist los?" rief er.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete ich, kletterte aus dem Bett und begann nach meinen Klamotten zu suchen. Duo tat es mir nach.

Als wir beide endlich fertig angezogen waren, liefen wir aus der Kabine. Im Cockpit angekommen trafen wir auf Quatre, Noin und Wufei, die gebannt auf eine Anzeige starrten.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Duo, „Was bedeutet diese Sirene?"

„Ich empfange eine Art Notsignal," antwortete Wing. „Es kommt von einem Schiff in der Nähe. Ich hielt es für das Beste, euch so schnell wie möglich zu warnen."

„Wessen Schiff ist es?" fragte ich Wing und beugte mich besorgt über die Anzeige. Wir konnten es jetzt so gar nicht gebrauchen von irgendeinem OZ entdeckt zu werden.

Wing schwieg für eine Sekunde, dann antwortete sie, „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?" fragte ich erstaunt. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen erklärte ich, „Die Schiffseinheiten können miteinander kommunizieren. So kann jedes Schiff eindeutig identifiziert werden."

„Und warum fragt Wing dann nicht einfach die Schiffseinheit des anderen Schiffes, wem es gehört?" fragte Quatre.

„Weil es keine Schiffseinheit in diesem Schiff gibt. Ohne Schiffseinheit kann ich keinen Kontakt herstellen," war Wings Antwort.

Wir starrten uns verblüfft an.

„Es gibt keine Schiffseinheit in dem anderen Schiff?" fragte Duo. „Aber wie ist es dann in der Lage zu fliegen? Oder ein Notsignal auszusenden? Ich dachte das geht nur mit Schiffseinheiten."

„Eigentlich fliegt es auch gar nicht," warf Wufei ein, der bisher schweigend auf die Anzeigen gestarrt hatte. „Es scheint vielmehr einfach so im Weltall zu treiben."

„Das ist korrekt," erwiderte Wing. „Ich registriere keinen aktiven Antrieb. Und auch die übrigen Energiequellen an Bord des Schiffes sind sehr gedämpft. Das Schiff ist auch sehr alt. Möglicherweise wird dieses Notsignal schon seit Jahren ausgesendet."

„Es ist gestrandet!" rief Duo. „Wahrscheinlich ist mit der Schiffseinheit und der Besatzung irgendwas passiert und jetzt treibt dieses Schiff einfach so herrenlos im All."

„So sieht es aus," sagte Quatre und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Anzeigen. „Aber hättest du das Signal denn dann nicht auch schon auf dem Hinflug vor gut zwei Wochen bemerken müssen, Wing?"

„Während dieses Fluges war ich deaktiviert," antwortete Wing.

„Oh," machte Quatre.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt deswegen tun?" fragte Noin und blickte Quatre an.

Quatre jedoch sah mich an. „Was meinst du, Heero?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht," stammelte ich. Doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, worüber ich mit Quatre und Wufei am Vortag diskutiert hatte. „Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir hinübergehen und es untersuchen? Wenn wir den Antrieb zum Laufen bringen, dann könnte das Schiff nützlich sein."

Quatre lächelte mich an. „Das ist genau das was ich auch gedacht habe."

„Was? Worüber redet ihr?" fragte Duo und blickte abwechselnd von mir zu Quatre.

„Nun, wir haben gestern überlegt wie wir diese Rettungsmission am besten durchziehen, und dabei ergab sich auch die Frage, was wir machen sollen, wenn J den Orbit von L1 bereits bewachen lässt. Hätten wir ein zweites Schiff, so könnten wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchführen," erklärte Quatre.

„Ah," Duo nickte.

„Wing?" rief ich, „Kannst du an das fremde Schiff andocken?"

„Natürlich," kam Wings Antwort.

Minuten später war es soweit. Wing hatte ihren Flug abgebremst, hatte sich dem Treibflug des leeren Schiffes angepasst und angedockt. Rasch lief ich zur Luftschleuse. Ich war wirklich neugierig und auch ein wenig aufgeregt. Ich hatte außer Wing noch niemals ein anderes Schiff gesehen. Wer wußte schon was es dort drüben alles zu entdecken gab?

Als Wing die Luftschleuse öffnete, stürmte ich als erstes in das leere Schiff. Ich konnte Quatre etwas weiter hinten eine Bemerkung über meine Neugier machen und Duos leises Glucksen darauf hören, doch ich beachtete sie nicht.

Allerdings wünschte ich mir nur Sekunden später, ich wäre nicht ganz so neugierig gewesen. Denn kaum hatte ich das Schiff betreten, als auf einmal die Schotten des fremden Schiffes mit einem lauten Knall zufielen. Erschrocken sah ich mich um und traf auf Wufeis ebenso erschrockenen Blick. Offenbar war er mir dicht auf den Fersen gewesen und saß jetzt ebenso in der Falle wie ich.

Mit einem raschen Schritt trat ich an die Tür des Schiffes und warf einen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster. Ich konnte Duos und Quatres erschrockene Gesichter auf der anderen Seite sehen. Die beiden versuchten scheinbar die Tür wieder zu öffnen, und ich sah mich verzweifelt um, ob es auf dieser Seite der Tür irgendeinen Öffnungsmechanismus gab.

„Verdammt," fluchte Wufei unterdrückt und half mir suchen. Doch wir hatten kein Glück, es gab keine Möglichkeit die Tür zu öffnen.

Und dann hörte ich ein Geräusch, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich hörte das Geräusch von Antriebsaggregaten.

„Nein..." flüsterte ich und starrte erneut mit riesigen Augen aus dem kleinen Fenster. Verzweifelt versuchte ich Duo und Quatre zu signalisieren, das sie sich von der Luftschleuse wegbewegen sollten. Wenn das fremde Schiff sich von Wing lösen und wegfliegen würde, dann würden die beiden in das Weltall hinausgeschleudert werden. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Doch obwohl die beiden nicht zu mir hersahen – sie waren noch immer viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu versuchen die Tür zu öffnen – schienen sie mitzubekommen, was geschah, denn plötzlich rannten sie schnell von der Luftschleuse weg. Das letzte was ich sehen konnte, bevor Wing die Luftschleuse schloß war Duos verzweifeltes Gesicht.

Und dann begann das Schiff sich von Wing zu entfernen. Verzweifelt schlug ich noch einmal gegen die Tür des Schiffes, doch natürlich geschah auch diesmal nichts. Was wohl ganz gut war, denn inzwischen waren wir schon ein ganzes Stück von Wing weg, und wenn die Schleuse sich ausgerechnet jetzt geöffnet hätte, dann wären Wufei und ich hinaus ins kalte Weltall geschleudert worden.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Wufei, der neben mir stand und ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu Wing hinübersah. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wing hat doch gesagt das der Antrieb deaktiviert war."

„Scheinbar wurde er wieder reaktiviert," antwortete ich.

Wufei blickte mich düster an. Auch ihm war bewußt was das bedeutete. Irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – war noch auf diesem Schiff. Und wer oder was immer es war, er hatte uns entführt. Aus welchem Grund, das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Wufei und sah mich fragend an.

„Wir sollten rausfinden was hier los ist. Und wir sollten versuchen das Schiff zu stoppen," antwortete ich. „Duo und die anderen werden sicherlich alles daran setzen uns zu folgen. Aber wenn wir nicht anhalten können sie nichts tun."

Wufei nickte mir zu und wir drehten uns beide um und sahen uns zum ersten Mal wirklich in unserer Umgebung um. Wir waren in einer Art Laderaum; zumindest war der Bereich riesig und fast völlig leer. Hier und dort standen ein paar große Container herum, aber sie sahen aus als wären sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bewegt worden.

Langsam ging ich auf die Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu. Dort angekommen beäugte ich sie kritisch. Sie hatte sich nicht wie die Türen auf Wing selbständig geöffnet; aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wing hatte gesagt das es auf diesem Schiff keine KI mehr gäbe, und ohne KI würden sich die Türen natürlich auch nicht von alleine öffnen.

Wufei trat neben mich und fragte, „Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir die aufbekommen sollen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Aber es muß eine Möglichkeit geben. Die OZ werden sicherlich auch in der Lage sein Türen zu öffnen wenn die KI deaktiviert ist."

Gemeinsam begannen wir die Seiten der Tür abzuklopfen. Endlich fanden wir eine kleine Schalttafel, und nach einigem hin und her probieren fanden wir heraus wie sich der Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür betätigen ließ.

Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch fuhr die Tür ein Stück auf; nicht vollständig, aber doch weit genug so das Wufei und ich uns hindurchzwängen konnten. Dann standen wir auf dem Flur und blickten abwechselnd nach links und rechts.

„Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Wufei.

Wieder zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne mich mit so alten Schiffen nicht aus. Ich habe keine Ahnung in welcher Richtung das Cockpit liegen könnte."

Schließlich wählten wir einfach zufällig eine Richtung aus und liefen los. Natürlich stürmten wir nicht einfach blind drauflos, immerhin waren wir gerade von irgendjemand oder –etwas entführt worden. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, was mir mehr Sorgen bereitete – das 'irgendjemand' oder das 'irgendetwas'. Deshalb bewegten wir uns sehr vorsichtig vorwärts.

Wir kamen an einer Menge Türen vorbei. Natürlich öffnete sich keine automatisch und wir blieben jedesmal stehen um die Türen manuell zu öffnen und wenigstens einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Es wäre ja schließlich zu dumm wenn wir am Cockpit einfach vorbeispazieren würden, nur weil wir zu faul waren die Türen zu öffnen.

Doch wir fanden nur leere Lagerräume und Räume die wohl mal Quartiere der Mannschaft gewesen sein mußten. Alles sah leer und verlassen aus – seit Jahren verlassen. Erneut fragte ich mich, was hier wohl geschehen sein mochte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir inzwischen in diesem Schiff umherirrten. Eines war klar, das Schiff war riesig. Wir hatten natürlich schon von außen gesehen, dass es viel größer als Wing war, aber mit all den leeren Hallen und Gängen wirkte es nur umso größer. Und gespenstischer.

Schließlich kamen wir an das Ende des Ganges. Ein riesiges Schott versperrte uns den Weg, und wir blieben davor stehen und suchten erneut nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus. Ich wunderte mich kurz, ob es denjenigen der auf diesem Schiff zu Hause war nicht störte, die Türen immer auf eine derart umständliche Art und Weise zu öffnen. Doch dann fand Wufei den Mechanismus und ich dachte nicht länger darüber nach.

Leider schien diese Tür noch länger nicht bewegt worden sein als die vorherigen, denn sie öffnete sich nur einen winzigen Spalt. Egal wie oft Wufei den Öffnungsmechanismus auch betätigte, es passierte nichts. Ich stellte mich ganz nah an die Tür und spähte mit einem Auge hindurch.

„Kannst du was sehen?" fragte Wufei.

„Ja," antwortete ich und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Der Gang auf der anderen Seite scheint in besserem Zustand zu sein als dieser hier. Vielleicht führt er sogar zum Cockpit. Wir sollten versuchen die Tür aufzubekommen."

Wufei nickte und packte eine Seite des Schotts mit beiden Händen. Ich tat es ihm nach, und dann zogen und zerrten wir beide jeweils an unserem Teil der Tür. Nach einer Weile gab meine Seite ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich und ließ sich ein Stück weiter öffnen.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Wufei. Er hatte inzwischen einen knallroten Kopf vor Anstrengung, aber sein Schott rührte sich nicht ein Stück. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte ich vergessen, das Wufei ja nicht wie ich auf Stärke hin gezüchtet war. Kein Wunder das er die Tür nicht bewegen konnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir lieber helfen, wenn wir gemeinsam dran ziehen kriegen wir sie vielleicht weit genug auf," sagte ich. Wufei sah mich einen Augenblick lang stumm an, dann nickte er und trat hinter mich.

Erneut griff ich mit beiden Händen nach dem Rand der Tür und Wufei tat es mir nach. Wieder gab das alte Metall ein Ächzen von sich und bewegte sich einen weiteren Millimeter. Ich hob ein Bein und stemmte es in den inzwischen etwas breiteren Spalt.

Mit einem letzten, fast qualvollen Stöhnen gab die Tür nach und glitt ein großes Stück weit auf. Wufei und ich stolperten ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bevor wir unser Gleichgewicht wieder fangen konnten.

Vorsichtig traten wir in den heller erleuchteten Gang hinaus. Hier sah es schon eher so aus als würde doch jemand auf dem Schiff leben. Nicht nur war der Gang allgemein in einem weniger schäbigen Zustand, nein auch die Türen an denen wir vorbeikamen ließen sich leichter und weiter öffnen.

Aber wie schon vorher trafen wir auch hier nur leere Räume an. Ich schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Dieses Schiff hatte offensichtlich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einmal eine recht große Mannschaft beherbergt – wo war sie geblieben? Und was mich viel mehr interessierte – wer von dieser Mannschaft war noch hier?

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen und blieb abrupt stehen. Wufei warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich höre jemanden," flüsterte ich.

Wufei warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, dann deutete er auf eine der Türen. Schnell öffneten wir sie und schlüpften hinein. Ich blickte mich in dem Raum um. Es handelte sich um eines der leeren Quartiere. Hastig schlossen wir die Tür wieder, ließen sie aber einen winzigen Spalt offen. Ich wollte hören, was die Personen zu sagen hatten.

Die Stimmen näherten sich immer mehr, und jetzt konnte ich erkennen, das es sich nur um zwei verschiedene Stimmen handelte. Zwei männliche Stimmen.

„... ich hab dir doch gesagt das es eine absolut dumme Idee war..."

„... kann mich nicht erinnern das du eine bessere gehabt hättest..."

„... immerhin... J's Assistent..."

„... alles deine Schuld... wäre ICH heute der Anführer gewesen..."

Die Stimmen wurden wieder leiser und verschwanden dann ganz. Offenbar stritten die beiden sich gerade, aber worum es genau ging konnte ich nicht sagen, denn sie waren an unserem Versteck vorbeigestürmt ohne auch nur einmal innezuhalten.

Allerdings hatte ich einen Satzfetzen nur zu genau verstanden. J's Assistent. Sie hatten von mir gesprochen. Sie wußten wer ich war. Und das bedeutete, sie waren auf der Suche nach mir. J hatte sie geschickt um mich wieder einzufangen. Das Schiff hier war eine Falle, und ich war auch prompt hineingetappt.

„Es ist eine Falle," flüsterte ich, völlig überrumpelt.

Wufei warf mir einen sarkastischen Seitenblick zu. „Tatsächlich? Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Nein, ich meine, das ist eine Falle von J!"

Wufei runzelte die Stirn. „Das glaub ich nicht."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. „Hast du denn nicht gehört was die beiden gesagt haben? Sie haben von 'J's Assistent' gesprochen! Das bin ich!"

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem. Ich glaube nicht das J dahinter steckt. Woher hätte er schließlich wissen sollen, das wir hier vorbeikommen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber woher wußten die beiden dann von mir?"

Jetzt zuckte Wufei mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben sie nur Wing als J's Schiff identifiziert."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie haben doch gar keine KI, wie sollten sie Wing dann identifizieren?"

Wufei seufzte. „Wie auch immer, ich denke wir sollten trotzdem mit unserem Plan fortfahren."

Ich nickte. Wenn das hier tatsächlich eine Falle von J war wie ich glaubte, dann war es noch viel wichtiger, das Schiff anzuhalten.

Rasch verließen wir das leere Quartier und liefen in die selbe Richtung in die die beiden Männer vor kurzem gelaufen waren. Und wir hatten Glück, wir mußten nicht mehr weit laufen. Das Cockpit war nicht weit von unserem Versteck entfernt. Nur leider war es nicht leer.

Da die Tür zum Cockpit weit offen stand konnten wir die beiden Männer darin sehr gut sehen. Glücklicherweise schienen sie so sehr miteinander beschäftigt zu sein, so das sie Wufei und mich nicht bemerkten. Wir drückten uns an die Wand bei der offenen Tür, warfen ab und zu kurze Blicke hinein und lauschten.

„Verdammt nochmal, das hier läuft gar nicht wie geplant!" rief der rothaarige Mann und lief aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Was hast du denn gedacht, das die beiden sich brav an deinen Plan halten, Treize?" fragte der andere Mann und lehnte sich relativ ruhig in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber woher hätte ich wissen sollen, das die beiden aus dem Frachtraum fliehen würden? Wieso sind sie nicht dort geblieben?"

„Wir sind von der normalen Reaktion eines Sklaven ausgegangen. Immerhin wußten wir ja nicht mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Das wir ausgerechnet auf J und seine beiden Assistenten stoßen würden hätten wir doch nicht wissen können!"

„Was willst du damit sagen, Zechs?"

„Nun ja, J bekommt von allem immer nur das Beste. Natürlich sind seine Assistenten nicht so wie die gewöhnlichen Sklaven. Darum sind sie nicht einfach im Frachtraum geblieben und haben darauf gewartet, das ihnen jemand sagt was sie zu tun haben."

„Verdammt Zechs, wieso läuft eigentlich alles was wir anfangen immer nur schief?" rief der rothaarige Mann und ließ sich verzweifelt in einen der Sessel fallen. Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf den Boden.

„Na, na," machte der blonde Mann und tätschelte die Schulter des anderen. „Wir hatten bisher nur noch nicht viel Glück, das ist alles. Das wird schon werden."

„Und wie soll das bitteschön besser werden?" fragte der andere, den Kopf immer noch in den Händen verborgen. „Wir haben zwei Sklaven die frei in unserem Schiff herumstreunen und wahrscheinlich nur darauf aus sind uns zu überwältigen und zu ihrem Herrn zurückzukehren. Und wir haben mit großer Sicherheit J mehr als nur verärgert. Glaub mir, er wird garantiert hinter uns her sein. Nicht weil ihm seine Assistenten so wichtig sind, sondern weil ihm niemand ungestraft etwas wegnimmt was ihm gehört."

Der Blonde warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Anzeigen. „Tja, sieht so aus als hättest du Recht. J hat die Verfolgung bereits aufgenommen."

„Was?" rief der andere, sprang auf und trat ebenfalls auf die Konsole zu.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt in Wufeis Richtung. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf diese Unterhaltung machen. Wenn J diese beiden beauftragt hatte, mich zurückzuholen, warum sollte er sie denn dann verfolgen? Und noch wichtiger, warum sollten die beiden vor ihm fliehen?

Aber wenn J sie nicht beauftragt hatte, woher wußten sie dann von mir? Warum hatten sie mich entführt? Denn ich war mir sicher, das sie nicht hinter Wufei her waren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Treize," sagte der Blonde gerade. „J's Schiff ist zwar schneller als wir, aber wir haben etwas Vorsprung, und wenn wir es bis zu dem Asteroidenfeld da vorne schaffen bevor es uns eingeholt hat, wird er uns nie finden."

Der andere Mann fluchte nur unterdrückt und begann an der Konsole zu hantieren.

Inzwischen war mir ein Gedanke gekommen. Konnte es sein, das die beiden mit 'J's Schiff' etwa Wing meinten? Immerhin, Wing war einmal J's Schiff gewesen, und Wing war natürlich in unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen als wir entführt worden waren. Es war nur zu logisch anzunehmen, das Duo, Quatre und Noin sofort die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten.

Ich warf Wufei einen aufgeregten Blick zu, und offenbar hatte er die selbe Idee gehabt, denn sein Blick war ebenso hoffnungsvoll wie mein eigener. Allerdings mußten wir die beiden daran hindern sich zu verstecken – ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was wäre wenn Duo und die anderen uns nicht finden könnten.

Mit einem Nicken in Wufeis Richtung stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und trat durch die Tür. Wufei tat es mir nach.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich überrascht nach uns um. Einige Momente lang starrten wir uns nur an, dann trat der Rothaarige mit einem leichten Lächeln vor.

„Willkommen. Mein Name ist Treize und das hier ist Zechs," er deutete auf den blonden Mann, der noch immer im Pilotensessel saß.

„Stoppt das Schiff," knurrte ich und schickte den beiden meinen bedrohlichsten Blick.

„Ihr versteht nicht," versuchte der Rothaarige – Treize – es erneut. „J ist uns dicht auf den Fersen."

Langsam ging ich näher auf die beiden Männer zu. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur einen Blick auf die Anzeigen werfen, aber scheinbar schienen die beiden mein Näherkommen als Bedrohung anzusehen.

Treize hob seine Hände leicht. „Was hast du vor?" fragte er und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Ich ignorierte ihn. Wufei war inzwischen auch weiter in den Raum getreten und näherte sich den beiden jetzt in einem Halbkreis von der anderen Seite. Treize warf uns beiden abwechselnd nervöse Blicke zu. Zechs hingegen schien weiterhin völlig ruhig und unbeeindruckt in seinem Sessel zu sitzen und das ganze eher neugierig zu betrachten.

Inzwischen war ich nah genug um die Anzeigen zu sehen. Tatsächlich, Wing war dicht hinter uns. Ich gestattete mir ein kleines innerliches Lächeln. Jetzt mußten wir dieses Schiff hier nur noch zum Anhalten bringen.

Erneut richtete ich einen eiskalten Blick auf die beiden. „Stoppt das Schiff," wiederholte ich.

Zechs hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich schwer es zu akzeptieren, aber ihr seid jetzt frei. Ihr seid keine Sklaven mehr. Ihr müßt nicht zu J zurückkehren," er deutete auf die Anzeigen.

„Das ist nicht J's Schiff," knurrte ich.

Treize blinzelte überrascht. „Natürlich ist das J's Schiff. Unsere Scanner zeigen das ganz klar. Die KI sendet eine ganz eindeutige Kennung aus. Das hier ist J's Schiff, und an Bord befinden sich J und seine zwei Assistenten. Das heißt, dort befanden sich seine zwei Assistenten. Aber wir haben euch ja jetzt befreit."

Jetzt war es an mir verwirrt zu blinzeln. Wieso sollte Wing eine solche Kennung aussenden? Das machte doch keinen Sinn.

„Und wie wollt ihr diese Kennung empfangen haben? Euer Schiff hat keine KI," warf jetzt Wufei ein und riß mich aus meiner Verwirrung.

Der rothaarige Mann schnaubte hochnäsig. „Wir brauchen keine KI. Wir sind nicht abhängig von den OZ und ihrer Technik. Wir sind frei. Und ihr könnt es auch sein. Ihr müßt es nur akzeptieren!"

„Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt das Schiff stoppen. Sofort!" knurrte ich. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust mich mit dem Unsinn auseinanderzusetzen, den diese beiden da von sich gaben.

Der blonde Mann streckte die Hand aus, gab ein paar Befehle ein und lehnte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich alarmiert.

„Ich habe nur getan was du wolltest," antwortete Zechs, noch immer diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Das Schiff hat angehalten."

Irgendwie traute ich seiner plötzlichen Nachgiebigkeit nicht. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Anzeigen und sah, das wir inzwischen das Asteroidenfeld erreicht hatten, von dem die beiden vorher gesprochen hatten.

Ich fluchte unterdrückt.

„Was ist?" fragte Wufei und schob sich noch ein Stück näher an die beiden heran.

„Wir haben dieses Asteroidenfeld erreicht, in dem sich diese beiden Idioten verstecken wollten," antwortete ich.

„Aber kann uns Wing nicht trotzdem orten?" fragte Wufei.

„Das ist ja das schöne an der Sache," strahlte Zechs. „Unser Schiff hat keine KI, deshalb können wir nicht geortet werden, wenn wir den Antrieb deaktivieren und das Energielevel herunterfahren."

Ich starrte ihn wütend an. In diesem Moment wäre ich zu einem Mord bereit gewesen. Nein eigentlich zu zwei Morden. Diese beiden Idioten waren schuld daran, das ich von Duo getrennt war.

„Und wir sind keine Idioten," warf der Rothaarige verspätet ein. „Wir sind Rebellen!"


	17. Kapitel 17

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, hab doch gesagt es dauert nicht so lange diesmal. Zum Trost das es jetzt zwei Wochen lang nix gab gibts dafür jetzt zwei Kapitel diese Woche. Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**Kapitel 17**  
_Heero POV_

Ich starrte die beiden Männer leicht verblüfft an. Für den Moment überdeckte die Verwirrung meine Wut, die ich auf diese beiden hatte. Rebellen?

„Rebellen?" wiederholte ich meinen Gedanken.

Treize nickte enthusiastisch.

„Rebellen wovon?" warf Wufei von der anderen Seite sarkastisch ein.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Treize verwirrt und drehte seinen Kopf in Wufeis Richtung.

„Na wogegen rebelliert ihr hier? Und warum war es dafür nötig uns zu entführen?" Wufei verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah den rothaarigen Mann herausfordernd an.

Treize öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Zechs kam ihm zuvor. „Wir haben euch nicht entführt!" rief er empört und stand von seinem Sessel auf.

„Für mich sieht es aber so aus. Heero und ich sind ganz sicherlich nicht freiwillig hier."

„Ach ja? Soweit ich mich erinnere hat euch niemand gezwungen unser Schiff zu betreten," sagte Treize mit einem arroganten Heben der Augenbraue.

„Und euch hat niemand gezwungen uns hier einzusperren," fauchte Wufei zurück und starrte den rothaarigen Mann wütend an.

„Lasst uns wieder gehen," knurrte ich. Meine Wut war inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt. Mir war völlig egal was diese beiden mit 'Rebellen' meinten. Sie hielten mich von Duo fern. Und ich würde alles tun, um das zu ändern.

„Das werden wir nicht," sagte Zechs bestimmt und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Warum nicht?"

Zechs seufzte. „Ich weiß, es muß wirklich sehr erschreckend für euch sein, so plötzlich frei zu sein. Es braucht eine Menge Gewöhnung, aber glaubt mir, ihr werdet uns irgendwann dafür dankbar sein, das wir euch aus der Sklaverei befreit haben!"

„Wir sind keine Sklaven," sagte ich.

„Das denkt ihr vielleicht," konterte Zechs, „aber das ist nur Selbsttäuschung. Egal wie gut euch euer Herr auch behandelt, ihr seid nichts anderes als Sklaven."

„Wir sind keine Sklaven," wiederholte ich und warf Wufei einen irritierten Blick zu. Warum half er mir eigentlich nicht? Aber Wufei schien völlig in ein Blickduell mit Treize vertieft zu sein; die beiden starrten sich einfach nur stumm an, keiner von ihnen schien als erster den Blick senken zu wollen. Aus der Richtung würde ich wohl keine Hilfe erwarten können.

Zechs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du wirst es schon noch irgendwann einsehen."

Ich knurrte wütend auf. „Ich habe gesagt, wir sind keine Sklaven, und das ist die Wahrheit. Wir wollen zurück auf unser Schiff, zurück zu unseren Freunden. Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um uns."

Doch Zechs schüttelte nur weiterhin den Kopf, wandte sich von mir ab und sah stur auf seine Anzeigen hinab.

„Verdammt nochmal Wufei!" rief ich.

Wufei zuckte zusammen und sah erschreckt zu mir herüber. „Was ist?"

„Er will mir einfach nicht glauben!" Ich deutete aufgebracht in Zechs Richtung.

„Es ist egal ob sie uns glauben oder nicht," antwortete Wufei. „Wie müssen jetzt nur warten, bis Wing uns gefunden hat, dann können wir hier abhauen!"

Ich nickte Wufei zu und ging mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf Zechs und die Anzeigenkonsole zu. Wufei warf Treize einen drohenden Blick zu, dann drückte er sich an ihm vorbei und trat neben mich. Gemeinsam beugten wir uns über die Anzeigen und ignorierten Zechs Proteste einfach.

„Hier, das ist Wing," sagte ich und zeigte auf den kleinen blinkenden Punkt, der sich unserer Position näherte.

„Und das hier sind wir?" fragte Wufei und zeigte auf den stillstehenden Punkt.

Ich nickte. „Ja. Sie haben das Schiff hier zwischen den Asteroiden versteckt. Aber das dürfte kein Problem sein. Wing wird uns finden."

„Wir haben euch doch schon erklärt, das die KI von J's Schiff uns nicht orten kann," warf Treize ein.

Wufei und ich ignorierten ihn einfach. Beide beobachteten wir den kleinen Punkt, der Wing darstellte. Wing und Duo und die anderen. Der Punkt näherte sich unserer Position, doch statt uns direkt anzufliegen hielt er ein Stück vor dem Asteroidenfeld an. Nach einer Weile setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Was machen sie denn da?" fragte Wufei. „Sie fliegen in die falsche Richtung!"

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wings Flugbahn nach zu schließen flog sie eine Standardsuche. Aber warum tat sie das? Es hätte ihr doch ein leichtes sein müssen, uns zu finden, selbst zwischen den Asteroiden versteckt!

„Ich verstehe es nicht," antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd.

Treize seufzte tief auf und schob uns beiseite. „Wir haben es euch doch schon gesagt. Wir haben keine KI, und ohne KI können wir nicht geortet werden."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Wufei und starrte ihn an.

„Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sich die Schiffe der OZ normalerweise orten?" fragte der Rothaarige und zog erneut eine arrogante Augenbraue hoch.

Wufei und ich schüttelten beide gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Normalerweise wenn zwei Schiffe aufeinander treffen, dann nehmen die beiden KI's dieser Schiffe miteinander Kontakt auf und tauschen Informationen aus," erklärte Treize. „Zum Beispiel wem das Schiff gehört und wer gerade an Bord ist. Und auf genau diese Art und Weise orten sich die Schiffe auch gegenseitig. Sie strecken sozusagen die Fühler nach einer anderen KI aus, und wenn sie eine spüren, dann wissen sie auch genau, wo sie sich befindet. Aber wenn es keine KI gibt, dann können sie auch nichts spüren. Und wenn wir auch alle anderen Energiequellen so niedrig wie möglich halten, dann können wir auch sonst nicht geortet werden. Es ist perfekt. J wird euch niemals finden. Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Ihr könnt uns später dafür danken."

Wufei und ich starrten uns erschrocken an. Wenn Wing uns nicht orten konnte, dann würden uns die anderen niemals wiederfinden.

„Verdammt, ich habe doch schon gesagt, das ist nicht J dort drüben! Das sind unsere Freunde auf dem Schiff!" rief ich in einem weiteren Versuch unsere beiden Entführer zu überzeugen.

„Lügen ist zwecklos. Wir haben zwar keine KI, aber wir haben eine Methode entwickelt dennoch die Kennung eines Schiffes zu erfahren," antwortete Treize. „Und die Kennung dieses Schiffes dort draußen sagt eindeutig aus, das es J gehört."

„Das ist nicht J's Schiff!" knurrte ich. „Wing gehört mir!"

„Wing?" warf Zechs ein.

„Das ist der Name unseres Schiffes," antwortete Wufei.

„Euer Schiff hat einen Namen?" fragte Treize verwundert, während Zechs gleichzeitig, „Wieso sind wir eigentlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen unserem Schiff einen Namen zu geben?" rief.

„Natürlich hat Wing einen Namen," sagte Wufei.

„Aber warum?" fragte Treize.

„Na wie sollen wir sie denn sonst ansprechen? Es ist ganz schön schwer sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten der keinen Namen hat, oder?" antwortete Wufei sarkastisch.

„Ihr unterhaltet euch mit eurem Schiff?" fragte Zechs mit großen Augen.

Wufei warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Natürlich. Sollten wir etwa nicht?"

„Sie wissen es nicht," raunte ich Wufei zu.

„Wir wissen was nicht?" fragte Treize, dessen Gehör offenbar besser war als ich vermutet hatte. In der nächsten Sekunde schimpfte ich mich auch schon innerlich aus. Natürlich, in den letzten Wochen hatte ich nur mit Menschen von der Erde zu tun gehabt, deren Gehör bei weitem nicht so gut ausgeprägt war wie das von mir – und auch Treize und Zechs. Wir drei waren immerhin von den OZ genetisch verbessert worden.

„Wing – das ist unsere KI – kann sprechen," antwortete ich auf Treizes Frage.

„Eure KI kann sprechen?" fragte Zechs ungläubig. „Was soll das? Wieso erzählt ihr uns hier irgendwelche Märchen? Ich hab noch nie gehört, das eine KI sprechen könnte."

„Nun, offenbar ist es etwas das die OZ ihren Sklaven nicht erzählen," sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es auch erst vor kurzem herausgefunden. Aber Wing kann sprechen, und anscheinend können es die anderen Schiffseinheiten auch."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Zechs war immer noch ungläubig. „Am Ende erzählst du uns noch, das Jäger auch sprechen können!"

„Nein, das können sie nicht," antwortete ich. „Sie sind noch zu jung. Sie können es wohl erst wenn sie zu Schiffseinheiten werden."

„Was wohl auch ganz gut ist," murmelte Wufei neben mir. „Ich bin mir sicher, Shini würde genau wie Duo niemals still sein, wenn er sprechen könnte."

Ich grinste ihn kurz an. Aber sein Einwurf hatte mich daran erinnert, das wir ja noch immer ein kleines Problem hatten. Ich warf Wufei einen Blick zu und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Als er endlich zu mir hersah, deutete ich mit dem Kopf leicht auf die Anzeigenkonsole, auf der man Wing immer noch das Suchmuster abfliegen sehen konnte.

Wufei warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann nickte er leicht. Ich hoffte nur, er hatte wirklich verstanden was ich wollte. Vorsichtig schob ich mich wieder etwas näher an die Anzeigen, während Wufei vortrat.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich keine KI in eurem Schiff? Und warum seid ihr beiden die einzigen hier?" fragte er.

Ich grinste leicht. Offenbar hatte Wufei mich verstanden. Er lenkte Treize und Zechs ab, so daß deren Aufmerksamkeit von mir abgelenkt wurde.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," fing Treize an und begann mit einer Menge Zwischenrufe und Unterbrechungen von Zechs zu erzählen.

Ich blendete die Unterhaltung sofort aus. Ich hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun als diesen Idioten zu lauschen. Irgendwie musste ich Wings Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Treize hatte gesagt, solange die Energielevel runtergefahren waren könnten wir nicht aufgespürt werden. Also mußte ich das nur irgendwie ändern, und dann könnte Wing uns finden.

Aufmerksam studierte ich die Kontrollanordnungen. Sie waren nicht ganz die selben wie die auf Wing – immerhin war dieses Schiff hier schon um einiges älter und auch größer. Aber nach einer Weile fand ich den Schalter, der die Triebwerke hochfahren würde.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zurück. Treize und Zechs schienen ganz in ihrer Geschichte versunken zu sein, sie schenkten mir nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit. Das war es was ich wollte. Mit einem Satz sprang ich vor und betätigte den Schalter.

Mit einem Aufheulen aktivierten sich die Triebwerke. Offenbar hatte ich ein wenig übertrieben. Aber das machte gar nichts, je mehr desto besser. So würde Wing uns nur noch leichter finden können.

„Was tust du da?" rief Zechs aus und sprang auf mich zu. Mit einem Ruck stieß er mich beiseite und schaltete die Triebwerke wieder aus. Ich blickte mich nach Wufei um, doch der lieferte sich gerade ein Gerangel mit Treize auf dem Fußboden. Und obwohl Treize um vieles stärker war als Wufei, so schien der Kampf dennoch einigermaßen ausgeglichen zu sein. Offenbar verschaffte diese Kampftechnik die Wufei jeden Tag so ausgiebig trainierte ihm einige Vorteile in diesem Hand-zu-Hand-Kampf.

„Verdammt, was sollte das? Das andere Schiff wird uns noch orten!" rief Zechs und sah mich empört an.

Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte, „Gut."

„Gut? GUT?" Zechs schrie beinahe. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was J mit uns machen wird, wenn er uns findet?"

„Oh glaub mir, ich weiß das garantiert besser als ihr es jemals ahnen könntet," erwiderte ich kalt. „Aber ich wiederhole. J ist nicht dort drüben auf dem Schiff. Dort sind unsere Freunde. Und wir wollen zu ihnen zurück."

„Heero, vielleicht solltest du ihnen deine ganze Geschichte erzählen," sagte Wufei, der inzwischen keuchend neben dem ebenso keuchenden Treize auf dem Boden saß und diesen mit mißtrauischen Blicken beäugte.

„Was? Warum?" fragte ich überrascht.

„Weil ihre Geschichte gar nicht so unähnlich ist. Und vielleicht glauben sie dir dann."

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust diesen beiden Idioten – denn dafür hielt ich sie ehrlich gesagt – die Geschichte meiner Flucht zu erzählen. Aber leider zeigten mir die Sensoren nicht was ich hatte sehen wollen. Obwohl Wing das kurze Aufflackern der Antriebsaggregate wohl registriert hatte, so hatte sie die Spur inzwischen wohl wieder verloren. Sie näherte sich zwar unserer Position, aber nicht so schnell wie sie es tun würde, wenn sie genau wüßte wo wir wären.

„Und wie sieht ihre Geschichte aus?" fragte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich würde nicht einfach blind drauflos erzählen.

Wufei zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du eben nicht zugehört?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war damit beschäftigt die Kontrollanordnungen zu studieren."

Wufei nickte. „Erzählt es ihm noch mal – die Kurzversion," sagte er und sah Treize auffordernd an.

Treize sandte Wufei noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und wandte sich an mich.

„Zechs und ich waren Sklaven von M. Dieses Schiff hier hat ebenfalls M gehört. M war kein sonderlich bedeutender OZ, auch wenn seine Familie früher offenbar über einigen Einfluß verfügt hat. Er hatte noch ein paar wichtige Freunde und Bekannte, aber kein Geld und keine politische Macht.

Wir hatten Glück, M war nicht so wie die meisten anderen OZ. Er war ein sehr freundlicher alter Mann. Er hat seine Sklaven nie mißhandelt oder ähnliches. Und Zechs und ich konnten lernen was auch immer wir wollten. Was auch immer wir wissen wollten, er hat es uns beigebracht – wenn er sich auf dem Gebiet auskannte. Wenn nicht, dann hat er sich die Informationen erst selbst angeeignet und das Wissen dann an uns weitervermittelt." Treize schwieg einen Moment und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Wir haben M sehr gern gehabt," warf Zechs ein und hatte einen fast wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir hatten es gut bei ihm."

„Wir hatten nur Glück," sagte Treize. „Auch wenn wir M sehr gern hatten, so war es dennoch nicht unsere eigene Entscheidung bei ihm zu bleiben. Wir waren Sklaven, egal wie gut er zu uns auch war. Natürlich hätten wir es auch schlechter treffen können. Wir hätten bei jemandem wie J landen können."

Ich warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. Mir war schon vorher aufgefallen, das die beiden über J redeten, als würden sie ihn kennen.

Treize schien meinen fragenden Blick zu bemerken, denn er fügte hinzu, „J war einer der wenigen einflußreichen Bekannten die M noch hatte. Einmal hatte er M besucht, und da haben wir sofort gemerkt, was für ein Glück wir mit M doch hatten."

Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Es schien ein fast zu unglaublicher Zufall zu sein, das es eine – wenn auch noch so dünne – Verbindung zwischen Treize, Zechs und mir gab.

„Jedenfalls," fuhr Treize fort. „Vor ungefähr drei Jahren waren wir mit M auf diesem Schiff hier unterwegs. Es war ein ganz normales, wenn auch altes Schiff der OZ, mit funktionierender KI und allem drum und dran. Wir wissen nicht, wohin M wollte, oder warum. M hat seinen Planeten nur sehr selten verlassen. Aber wie auch immer, wir hatten einen kleinen Unfall.

Vielleicht lag es daran das die KI nicht mehr richtig funktioniert hat, oder das Schiff einfach zu alt war, aber wir kollidierten mit einem Meteoriten. Das Schiff wurde zwar nicht zerstört, aber die Beschädigungen waren doch so stark, das wir notlanden mußten. Allerdings wurde aus der geplanten Notlandung ein Absturz, da die Schäden wohl doch schlimmer waren als zuerst vermutet. Bei diesem Absturz starb M, und die KI wurde zerstört."

Treize schwieg für einige Augenblicke. „Zechs und ich waren also auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet, ohne Möglichkeit dort jemals wieder wegzukommen. Und zum ersten Mal in unserem Leben waren wir frei. Frei das zu tun was wir wollten. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie erschreckend das zu Anfang war."

Ich warf Zechs und Treize mitfühlende Blicke zu. Oh doch, ich konnte es mir vorstellen. Auch ich hatte diesen Schreck für einen kurzen Augenblick gefühlt, als es mir zum ersten Mal wirklich bewußt geworden war, das meine Flucht tatsächlich geglückt war.

„Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnten wir uns daran, und wir lernten es schätzen. Und wir wollten nie wieder in die Sklaverei der OZ zurückkehren." Treize blickte Wufei und mich ernst an.

„Und warum seid ihr jetzt hier unterwegs und entführt Leute?" fragte ich.

Treize seufzte. „Wir entführen niemanden. Wir befreien Sklaven. Nachdem wir festgestellt hatten, wie schön die Freiheit sein kann, da wollten wir es mit anderen Menschen teilen. Wollten ihnen zeigen, das sie nicht abhängig waren von den OZ. Wir schafften es, das Schiff zu reparieren und es ohne KI flugfähig zu machen. Und seitdem sind wir unterwegs um andere Sklaven zu befreien."

Wufei legte den Kopf schief. „Und wieviele Sklaven habt ihr schon befreit?"

Treize räusperte sich. „Du meinst inklusive euch beiden?"

Wufei nickte.

Treize wurde leicht rot und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Was?" fragte Wufei. „Ich hab dich nicht verstanden."

Treize starrte ihn böse an. „Ich sagte: zwei!"

Wufei und ich sahen ihn und Zechs – der ebenfalls leicht rot im Gesicht war – ungläubig an.

„Soll das heißen, wir sind die ersten, die zu dieser 'Ehre' kommen?" fragte ich, während Wufei „Schöne Rebellen!" murmelte.

Zechs und Treize warfen uns böse Blicke zu. „Schon gut, wir wissen es! Wir waren bisher eben noch nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber das wird schon noch!" rief Zechs.

Wufei zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wissen die OZ überhaupt das es euch gibt?"

„Nein, aber wir arbeiten daran," sagte Treize.

Wufei schnaubte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Nach einer Minute des unangenehmen Schweigens räusperte Treize sich erneut.

„Also," sagte er und wandte sich mir zu. „Und was hat es jetzt mit deiner Geschichte auf sich?"

Ich warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Anzeigen. Offenbar hatte ich keine Wahl als meine Geschichte zu erzählen, Wing war unserer Position noch nicht wirklich nahe gekommen, und solange ich diese beiden nicht überzeugte, würde ich keine weitere Chance bekommen Wing auf uns aufmerksam zu machen.

„In Ordnung," seufzte ich. „In einem habt ihr recht, ich war einer von J's Sklaven. Einer seiner beiden Assistenten. Aber vor knapp drei Wochen bin ich geflohen. Ich hab sein Schiff gestohlen, bin so weit weggeflogen wie ich nur konnte und habe mich auf einem Planeten versteckt, den die OZ nicht kennen."

Treize und Zechs blinzelten und starrten mich perplex an. „Das ist alles? Deine ganze Geschichte?" fragte Zechs. „Bißchen kurz..."

„Ja, finde ich auch. Das erklärt nämlich noch lange nicht, wieso du dann auf dem Weg zurück nach L1 warst. Und überhaupt, wie konntest du J's Schiff stehlen, und wie kannst du es jetzt steuern? Die KI würde doch gar nicht auf dich reagieren," sagte Treize.

Ich seufzte erneut. Scheinbar würde ich wohl doch etwas mehr ins Detail gehen. „Ich konnte das Schiff stehlen, indem ich die KI deaktiviert habe. Aber ich habe bei meiner Flucht meinen besten Freund auf L1 zurücklassen müssen. Trowa, J's anderer Assistent. Und ich habe ihm versprochen, das ich ihn holen würde, wenn mir die Flucht gelingen würde. Deshalb bin ich jetzt wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach L1. Um mein Versprechen einzulösen."

„Das reicht aber immer noch nicht als Erklärung aus. Wie kannst du die KI und damit das Schiff steuern? Und wenn er hier," Treize deutete auf Wufei, „nicht J's zweiter Assistent ist, wie wir zuerst dachten, wer ist er dann?"

Wufei verdrehte die Augen. „Mann Heero, lass dir doch nicht jede Information einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! Erzähl es endlich!"

Ich warf Wufei einen irritierten Blick zu. „Bist du sicher, dass sie das wissen sollen?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben wohl kaum eine andere Wahl."

Ich nickte. „In Ordnung. Der Planet, von dem ich erzählt habe. Der unentdeckte Planet auf dem ich Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Er ist von Menschen bewohnt. Und diese Menschen können singen."

Totenstille. Treize und Zechs starrten mich an, als hätte ich soeben eine Bombe mitten in den Raum geworfen. Oder als wäre ich verrückt.

„Singen?" fragte Zechs schließlich.

„Ja," sagte ich. „Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht fassen. Aber ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Sie können es. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Ich hab dort auf der Erde – so heißt dieser Planet – Freunde gefunden. Duo," ich schloß kurz die Augen. Ich vermißte Duo schrecklich, obwohl wir noch gar nicht so lange getrennt waren. Aber ich hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, als hätten wir uns schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Doch ich mußte mich jetzt auf das vorliegende Problem konzentrieren, dann würde ich Duo bald wiedersehen können. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und fuhr fort, „Quatre, Noin und Wufei hier." Ich deutete auf Wufei.

Wie auf Kommando drehten Treize und Zechs ihre Köpfe und blickten Wufei an. Wufei starrte zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Als ich ihnen meine Geschichte erzählt habe, haben sie sich sofort bereit erklärt mir dabei zu helfen, Trowa zu retten," fuhr ich fort. „Und deshalb sind wir jetzt auf dem Weg nach L1. Wir wollen Trowa da rausholen."

Treize und Zechs schwiegen wieder eine Weile, dann sagte Treize, „Ist das die Wahrheit? Oder ist das wieder nur ein Trick, um zu J zurückzukommen?"

Ich schnaubte laut. „Zu J zurückzukommen? Glaubt mir, ich würde niemals freiwillig zu J zurückgehen. J ist ein grausamer Sadist, ganz im Gegenteil zu eurem M. Wenn er mich jemals in seine Finger bekommt bin ich wahrscheinlich so gut wie tot – beziehungsweise würde ich es mir wünschen. Ich will nicht zu J zurück. Aber ich will zu meinen Freunden zurück." Ich wollte zu Duo zurück. Aber das würde ich nicht laut sagen, es gab Dinge die gingen andere nichts an. Und meine Gefühle gehörten dazu.

Wufei seufzte. „Hört zu, ihr könnt uns vertrauen. Wir schwören, das hier ist keine Falle. Auf dem Schiff dort drüben ist kein einziger OZ. Nur wir fünf Menschen. Und keiner von uns ist ein Sklave. Ihr wolltet vorhin doch, das wir euch vertrauen. Dann müßt ihr uns aber auch vertrauen."

Treize und Zechs sahen sich an. Nach einer Weile nickte Treize schließlich langsam und Zechs zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und drückte einen Knopf auf seiner Konsole.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte ich.

Zechs sah zu mir hinüber. „Ich habe das Notsignal aktiviert. Euer Schiff müßte uns jetzt innerhalb von Sekunden orten können."

Ich trat wieder näher an die Anzeigen heran und starrte aufgeregt darauf. Und tatsächlich, ich konnte sehen wie Wing beschleunigte und genau auf uns zuhielt.

„Wing hat uns gefunden!" rief ich Wufei freudenstrahlend zu.

Wufei lächelte zurück. „Vielleicht sollten wir die anderen besser in der Luftschleuse erwarten."

Treize und Zechs nickten. „Folgt uns," sagte Treize, und die beiden verließen das Cockpit.

Wufei und ich schlossen uns ihnen an. Die beiden führten uns auf einem ganz anderen – und sehr viel kürzeren – Weg in den Frachtraum, durch den auch Wufei und ich das Schiff betreten hatten. Dann warteten wir. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Wing endlich angedockt, und Zechs öffnete die Schleuse.

Mit einem wütenden Summen, bevor einer von uns irgendwie reagieren konnte, kam Shini in den Frachtraum geschwirrt. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Duo und ich erschrak. Duo hatte einen absolut mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen waren kalt und hart, alles Leben und alle Wärme war daraus verschwunden. Diese Augen versprachen jedem, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen würde den Tod. So hatte ich ihn noch niemals gesehen.

„Verdammt, ihr habt uns reingelegt! Es ist doch eine Falle!" rief Treize und er und Zechs wandten sich um, um aus dem Frachtraum zu fliehen.

Duo drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Schnapp sie dir," befahl er mit flacher, kalter Stimme, und sofort stürzte Shini sich auf die beiden fliehenden Männer.

Ich blickte verzweifelt auf Treize und Zechs, die kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Shini hatte sie fast komplett eingehüllt. Und auch wenn ich die beiden vor kurzem noch mit Freuden selbst getötet hätte, so hatte ich meine Meinung inzwischen geändert. Ich sah wieder zurück zu Duo, doch der sah Shinis Treiben nur unbewegt zu. Er hatte scheinbar noch gar nicht registriert, das Wufei und ich ebenfalls anwesend waren.

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Duos Verhalten unterschied sich wirklich sehr von seinem Verhalten damals, als die drei Männer ihn angegriffen hatten. Damals hatte er nicht gewollt, das diese getötet würden, obwohl sie ihn verletzten hatten wollen. Aber ich war mir sicher, Duo würde diesmal nichts tun, um Shini daran zu hindern, Treize und Zechs zu töten.

„Duo!" rief ich, und mit einem Ruck drehte Duo seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war der kalte, harte Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwunden und wurde erst von Überraschung, dann von Erleichterung und Freude ersetzt.

„Heero!" rief Duo, und mit ein paar schnellen Schritten rannte er auf mich zu. Und im nächsten Moment schlang er beide Arme um mich und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Heero," murmelte er erneut und presste sein Gesicht in meine Nackenbeuge.

Sofort schlang ich ebenfalls meine Arme um Duo. Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, und ich war so froh ihn wiederzusehen. Und obwohl ich mir immer noch Sorgen um Treize und Zechs machte, so rückte das im Moment in den Hintergrund. Alles was ich wahrnahm war Duo und mit einem glücklichen Seufzer schmiegte ich mich enger an ihn. Alles andere konnte warten.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren

**Kommentar:** Sorry das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich war am WE sowas von breit, da hab ich einfach nix zustande bekommen :-) Wie auch immer, jetzt gehts ja weiter, und ich hoffe es war nicht so schlimm das es mal etwas gedauert hat.

Hm, wieviele Kapitel das noch werden? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Ich hab zwar die ganze Story - in mehr oder weniger groben Umrissen - bereits im Kopf, aber ich weiß nie so genau, was die Charas als nächstes vorhaben. Die überraschen mich ehrlich gesagt immer wieder (ich hatte eigentlich nie vor, das Wufei und Heero entführt werden, das ist alles auf deren eigenem Mist gewachsen 'schulterzuck'). Wie gesagt, der Ablauf der Story liegt fest, aber was sich unsere Schneckchens so zwischendurch noch alles einfallen lassen... Es wird definitiv noch ne Weile dauern, bis die Story aus ist. 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 18  
**_Duo POV_

Ich beobachtete wie Wing sich dem fremden Schiff näherte. Ich war wirklich gespannt wie es wohl dort drüben aussehen würde – immerhin, Wing war bisher das einzige Raumschiff das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Und im Vergleich zu unserem war es riesig. Wing würde mit Sicherheit ohne Probleme ein paar Mal da hineinpassen.

Aber so aufgeregt ich deswegen auch war, ich war nicht halb so aufgeregt wie Heero es schien. Wenn es seinem Naturell nicht so völlig widersprechen würde, würde er garantiert jetzt vor Ungeduld auf und ab hüpfen. Aber auch so konnte ich spüren, wie er vor Spannung geradezu vibrierte.

Ich lächelte. Heero wirkte heute so... gelöst. Entspannt. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass wir heute Morgen nicht ganz so überhastet geweckt worden wären. Ich hätte gerne gewußt, was Heero jetzt dachte. Hätte gerne gewußt ob er es bereute. Ich hätte gerne mit ihm über das gesprochen, was gestern geschehen war. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar den Mut gehabt, ihm zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand.

Aber leider war uns ja etwas dazwischen gekommen. Und zwar in Form dieses fremden Schiffes. Und sofort hatten Heeros gesamte Gedanken wieder der Rettung seines Trowas gegolten. Es hatte mir einen ziemlichen Stich versetzt, das Heero offenbar so schnell vergessen konnte, was wir beide noch vor ein paar Stunden geteilt hatten.

Doch ich riß mich zusammen und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr mich das verletzte. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgenommen, Heeros Liebe zu gewinnen, doch ich war mir darüber im klaren, daß es nicht so schnell und nicht so einfach werden würde.

Und selbst wenn ich Erfolg haben würde, so würde das ja sowieso nicht bedeuten, daß Heero Trowa einfach so vergessen würde. Und auch wenn ein Teil von mir sich sehnlichst wünschte das wir einfach umdrehen, zurückfliegen und die ganze Rettungsaktion ablasen würden, so wußte ich doch, dass es Unsinn war. Heero würde niemals jemanden im Stich lassen, schon gar nicht jemanden, den er liebte – oder einmal geliebt hatte.

Außerdem – ich würde dann niemals wissen, ob Heero wirklich mich liebte. Ob es ich war den er wollte, oder ob ich nur ein schaler Ersatz war. Erst wenn Trowa und ich uns gegenüberstanden, und Heero sich dann für mich entscheiden würde, dann würde ich wissen, dass er mich wirklich liebte. Ich wollte die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben sein, seine Nummer eins, und nicht die zweite Wahl.

Inzwischen hatte Wing das Andockmanöver beendet und die Luftschleuse öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf einen ziemlich großen, unbeleuchteten Raum auf der Seite des anderen Schiffes. Heero wartete nicht lange und stürmte sofort voran, dicht gefolgt – so seltsam das auch klang – von Wufei. Die Aussicht ein weiteres Raumschiff erkunden zu können schien auch die Neugierde unseres sonst so beherrschten Freundes anzuregen.

„Mann, wenn Heero nur noch ein bißchen ungeduldiger und neugieriger wär, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht abgewartet bis Wing fertig angedockt hat sondern wär einfach direkt gesprungen," meinte Quatre amüsiert und mir entkam ein leises Glucksen.

Etwas langsamer machten wir uns daran den beiden ungeduldigen aus unserer Gruppe zu folgen, als sich plötzlich die Türen des fremden Schiffes schlossen. Geschockt stoppte ich mitten im Schritt und starrte ungläubig auf das Schott.

„Was..." stotterte ich und sah mich nach Quatre um. „Was ist da los? Wing?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Duo," antwortete Wing mir. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sagen, das Wing ebenso erschrocken klang wie ich mich fühlte.

„Wir müssen die Tür irgendwie wieder aufbekommen," rief ich und begann die Außenwand des fremden Schiffes abzutasten. Quatre machte es mir nach, doch wir hatten beide kein Glück.

„Duo! Quatre! Ihr müßt hier weg!" rief Wing auf einmal.

„Auf keinen Fall! Wir müssen die Tür öffnen und die beiden befreien!" antwortete ich wütend und drückte weiter an dem großen Tor des fremden Schiffes herum.

„Das fremde Schiff hat seinen Antrieb gestartet," sagte Wing, „Wenn ihr euch nicht sofort von der Luftschleuse wegbewegt, werdet ihr ins Weltall geschleudert sobald sich das Schiff entfernt."

„Was?" rief ich verzweifelt. Das Schiff hatte seinen Antrieb gestartet? Verdammt!

„Duo, komm weg da!" rief Quatre, packte mich am Arm und zog mich vom fremden Schiff weg.

„Nein!" rief ich, „Heero ist noch da drüben!"

„Ich weiß," antwortete Quatre, ließ mich aber nicht los. „Genauso wie Wufei. Aber es nützt beiden gar nichts wenn wir jetzt sterben!"

Wing schloß die Luftschleuse und ich starrte verzweifelt aus dem Sichtfenster dem sich entfernenden Schiff hinterher. Heero! Nein!

„Wing, verfolge das Schiff!" rief Quatre.

Das riß mich aus meiner Starre. Q hatte recht, wir mußten das fremde Schiff verfolgen. Schnell rannte ich hinter ihm her zum Cockpit.

„Was ist los?" rief Noin, die im Cockpit geblieben war. „Was ist passiert?"

„Scheinbar war das Schiff nicht ganz so verlassen wie wir angenommen haben," antwortete Quatre ihr. „Heero und Wufei wurden entführt."

„Entführt?" rief Noin fassungslos. „Aber... wer sollte sowas schon tun? Und aus welchem Grund?"

Ich hörte den beiden nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Was für ein Rolle spielte es schon, wer der Entführer war und warum er es getan hatte? Sie hatten mir Heero weggenommen, und dafür würden sie bezahlen. Teuer bezahlen.

Gebannt starrte ich auf die Anzeigen und auf den blinkenden Punkt, der das fremde Schiff ausmachte. Langsam – zu langsam! – kamen wir näher. So ein Pech das Wing keine Waffen hatte. Andererseits, Heero und Wufei waren dort drüben. Selbst wenn Wing Waffen gehabt hätte, ich bezweifle das wir auf das andere Schiff geschossen hätten.

„Wing, geht das nicht ein bißchen schneller?" rief ich ungeduldig.

„Tut mir leid Duo," antwortete Wing mir, „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten das fremde Schiff zu verfolgen."

„Was?" rief ich. „Wieso?"

„Ich registriere immer noch keine Schiffseinheit dort drüben. Ich muß mich bei meiner Ortung allein auf die Energiesignatur des Antriebs verlassen. Das ist nicht so einfach," war Wings Antwort.

„Aber wir sind doch schneller, oder? Wir werden sie doch einholen?" fragte ich.

„Natürlich sind wir schneller," war Wings fast herablassende Antwort. „Das andere Schiff ist sehr alt. Auch wenn ich es nur schwer orten kann, ich werde es einholen."

Ich ballte meine Fäuste. Mein Blick war auf diesen winzigen Punkt fixiert, der das andere Schiff darstellte. Der winzige Punkt der mir zeigte wo Heero gerade war. Mit weit offenen Augen starrte ich darauf und wagte es kaum zu blinzeln. Und dann... verschwand der Punkt einfach.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und riss meine Augen weit auf. „Wing!" rief ich. „Wo ist es?"

„Was ist los?" rief Quatre und trat neben mich. Auf meiner anderen Seite konnte ich Noin ausmachen, aber ich nahm es gar nicht wirklich wahr. All meine Aufmerksamkeit war auf das fremde Schiff gerichtet. Das Schiff das soeben von unseren Sensoren verschwunden war.

„Ich... ich kann es nicht mehr orten." Wings Stimme hörte sich verblüfft an.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen das es wirklich verschwunden ist?" fragte ich fassungslos.

„Verdammt, Duo, was ist los?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu Quatre. „Das fremde Schiff ist verschwunden," stammelte ich ungläubig

Quatres Augen weiteten sich. „Verschwunden? Aber... wie kann das sein? Ich dachte wir sind schneller als sie? Wie können sie uns da entkommen sein?"

„Sie sind uns nicht entkommen," antwortete Wing. „Sie sind nur auf einmal von meinen Sensoren verschwunden. Ich kann sie nicht mehr orten."

Ich starrte blind auf Wings Bedienungsfeld hinab. Nein! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Bitte nicht. Ich konnte Heero doch nicht wirklich verloren haben! Nicht jetzt, wo ich endlich erkannt hatte was ich für ihn empfand! Ich hätte vor Wut am liebsten in die nächste Tischkante gebissen.

„Was meinst du, du kannst sie nicht mehr orten?" sagte Quatre. „Sie können doch nicht so einfach verschwunden sein."

„Aber das sind sie."

„Wo hast du das fremde Schiff zuletzt geortet, Wing?" fragte Quatre, der wie immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Ich war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür, ich glaubte nicht das ich jetzt einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn einen klaren Satz rausbringen könnte.

„Das letzte Mal hatte ich es auf meinen Sensoren kurz bevor es in das Asteroidenfeld dort vorne geflogen ist," antwortete Wing.

„Dann sind sie nicht einfach verschwunden," rief Quatre, und das riss mich ein wenig aus meiner Erstarrung. „Sie müssen sich irgendwo zwischen den Asteroiden verstecken," fuhr Quatre fort.

„Glaubst du?" fragte ich und sah Quatre hoffnungsvoll an.

Quatre nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher. Sie waren nicht schnell genug um uns zu entkommen, und sie können sich auch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben. Also verstecken sie sich irgendwo dort zwischen den Asteroiden. Mach dir keine Sorge Duo," sagte er und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden sie finden."

„Das Feld sieht groß aus," warf Noin ein. „Sie könnten überall sein."

„Ich werde das Asteroidenfeld nach den Standardsuchparametern absuchen," sagte Wing. „Auf diese Weise können wir sicher sein, das wir nichts übersehen. Es wird zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber wir werden sie finden."

„Und was ist wenn sie einfach abhauen während wir hier suchen?" fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Wenn sie sich aus dem Staub machen wollen, müssen sie ihren Antrieb starten," sagte Quatre. „Und wenn sie das tun, dann kann Wing sie wieder orten."

„Das ist korrekt," sagte Wing.

Ich nickte niedergeschlagen und ließ mich in einen der Pilotensessel fallen. Diese Suche konnte lange dauern. Stunden, vielleicht sogar Tage. Und während all der Zeit wäre Heero in den Händen von – wem auch immer das Schiff gehörte.

Noins Frage, die ich vorhin kaum registriert hatte kam mir auf einmal in den Sinn. Wer hatte einen Grund Heero zu entführen? Denn ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das Wufei das Ziel dieser Entführung gewesen sein konnte. Niemand hier draußen wusste das Wufei überhaupt existierte. Nein, wer auch immer es war, er war explizit hinter Heero hergewesen.

Ich schluckte. Ich konnte mir nur einen einzigen Grund denken. Und eine einzige Person. J. Nur J hatte einen Grund Heero zu 'entführen'. Beziehungsweise ihn wieder einzufangen. Heero war vor J geflohen, und auch wenn Heero nur wenig über J erzählt hatte, so war mir klar das dieser ein Bastard war. Ein Bastard der es liebte seine Sklaven zu quälen. Und der nicht gerne verlor.

Heero hatte ihn gedemütigt indem er geflohen war. Ich war mir sicher das es J nicht so sehr um Heero selbst ging, denn für ihn musste ein Sklave so gut wie der andere sein. J konnte sich mit Sicherheit jederzeit einen neuen Assistenten beschaffen. Aber wenn er Heero einfach so davonkommen lassen würde, dann würde das ein schlechtes Beispiel setzen.

Beim Gedanken daran, das Heero jetzt dort drüben J ausgesetzt war und dieser sich weiß Gott was für Qualen für Heero ausdachte – oder vielleicht sogar schon durchführte! – wurde mir ganz schlecht. Nur der Gedanke das Heero nicht allein war, das Wufei bei ihm war und ihn und sich selbst zumindest gegen J's Jäger verteidigen konnte gab mir ein wenig Trost.

Kaum hatte ich das zu Ende gedacht, als mir ein weiterer schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Was wenn J Heero und Wufei getrennt hatte? Oder was wenn J Heero gar nicht mit Jägern attackierte? Heero hatte von all den Experimenten erzählt die J an ihm und Trowa durchgeführt hatte. Und auch ein wenig von dessen Methoden der Bestrafung. Dagegen half auch Gesang nichts.

Ich ballte meine Fäuste so fest das sich meine Fingernägel in meine Handballen bohrten, aber ich nahm den Schmerz kaum war. Wenn J Heero auch nur ein Haar krümmte, dann würde er mir das büßen. Ich würde ihn für alles was er Heero angetan hatte leiden lassen. J würde nie wieder irgendjemandem wehtun können, nachdem ich ihn erst einmal in die Finger bekommen hatte!

Langsam schlichen die Minuten dahin und mein Herz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Und gleichzeitig wurde meine Entschlossenheit J für alles zu bestrafen immer größer. Ich starrte mit unbewegtem Gesicht und verengten Augen aus dem Cockpitfenster.

„Duo?" fragte Quatre zögernd und legte mir erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nicht in seine Richtung sondern starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. „Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich finden," antwortete ich mit flacher Stimme.

„Das werden wir schon, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Du verstehst nicht," sagte ich. „Jede Minute die Heero länger in J's Gewalt ist, ist eine Minute zuviel."

„J? Wie kommst du darauf das J die beiden entführt hat?" fragte Noin.

„Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?" fragte ich zurück. „Niemand sonst hat einen Grund Heero zu entführen."

Quatre und Noin schwiegen eine Weile, dann fragte Quatre, „Wing? Ist es möglich dass das andere Schiff J gehört?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Wing. „Soweit ich weiß ist kein derartiges Schiff in J's Besitz. Aber er kann es nach unserer Flucht angeschafft haben."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, das es keine Schiffseinheit auf dem Schiff gibt," warf Noin ein.

„Das ist richtig," antwortete Wing. „Aber es ist auch möglich ein Schiff ohne Schiffseinheit zu steuern."

„Indem man die KI einfach abschaltet," warf ich mit immer noch monotoner Stimme ein. „So ist Heero doch die Flucht geglückt. Und J wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass Heero nicht vorgewarnt werden konnte. Deshalb hat er die KI abgeschaltet."

„Ich weiß nicht," Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist eine große Lücke in dieser Theorie, Duo. Woher hätte J wissen sollen das Heero ausgerechnet hier vorbeikommt? Er wusste doch nicht wohin Heero geflohen ist, geschweige denn das Heero wieder zurückkommen würde. Und schon gar nicht das er den Notruf empfangen kann. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."

Ich achtete gar nicht auf Quatres Argumente. Ein winziger Teil in mir schrie, das Quatre recht hatte und ich mir sorgfältig alle Fakten ansehen sollte, bevor ich zu irgendwelchen Schlussfolgerungen käme, aber dieser Teil wurde vom Rest einfach ignoriert. Der Rest war nämlich damit beschäftigt sich auszumalen, welche Qualen Heero jetzt durchzustehen hatte. Und wie ich J alles doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen würde.

Im Hintergrund konnte ich hören wie Quatre und Noin sich unterhielten, aber ich nahm es nicht wirklich wahr. Ich fühlte mich völlig taub. Jedes Gefühl hatte mich verlassen, ich spürte nur noch Kälte. Es gab nur noch einen Gedanken der mich beherrschte – Heero.

„Ich habe wieder Kontakt zum anderen Schiff!" rief Wing auf einmal.

„Was?" rief Quatre aus. „Wie? Und wo sind sie?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht," Wings Stimme klang verblüfft.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich den Antrieb des fremden Schiffes ausmachen, aber jetzt ist es wieder verschwunden," antwortete Wing.

Ich biss mir verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich schon fast wieder Hoffnung geschöpft.

„Aber ich habe jetzt immerhin eine ungefähre Richtungsangabe, das wird die Suche erheblich verkürzen," setzte Wing noch hinzu.

Wieder streckten sich die Minuten schier endlos dahin. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauerte, aber irgendwann unterbrach Wing die Stille.

„Ich habe sie."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Quatre.

„Ja. Sie haben erneut den Notruf aktiviert," antwortete Wing. „Sie sind ein paar tausend Kilometer hinter uns."

„Bring uns dahin! Schnell!" sagte Quatre.

Ich nickte einmal, dann stand ich vom Pilotensessel auf. „Shini," sagte ich emotionslos. Und obwohl ich vollkommen vergessen hatte zu singen hörte Shini auf mich und schwirrte aus meiner Tasche hervor. „Komm mit," befahl ich ihm, drehte mich um und schritt zur Luftschleuse.

„Duo!" rief Quatre mir hinterher. „Wo gehst du hin? Warte!"

Doch ich ignorierte ihn. Ich hatte jetzt nur ein Ziel; ich musste Heero da so schnell wie möglich rausholen, koste es was es wolle.

Vor der Luftschleuse blieb ich stehen und starrte die Shuttletür einfach nur an. Shini schwirrte um mich herum, und irgendwie musste er meine Stimmung mitbekommen haben, denn sein Summen klang nicht wie sonst fröhlich, sondern tief, ärgerlich und gefährlich.

„Duo, hör doch zu!" Quatre ergriff mich am Ellbogen und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch ich entwand mich seinem Griff einfach.

„Duo, wieso hätte J das Notsignal erneut aktivieren sollen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Mir ist egal warum J das Signal erneut aktiviert hat," antwortete ich.

„Duo bitte, denk nach und stürz nicht einfach so blindlings dort rüber!"

Ich antwortete Quatre nicht. Ich ignorierte einfach alles was er zu mir sagte, egal wie vernünftig es auch klang. Ich wollte jetzt nicht vernünftig sein. Ich wollte Heero zurückhaben.

Endlich hatte Wing wieder am fremden Schiff angedockt und die Luftschleuse öffnete sich. Sofort flog Shini voran und schwirrte in das fremde Schiff. Ich folgte ihm mit langen Schritten.

„Verdammt, ihr habt uns reingelegt! Es ist doch eine Falle!" hörte ich jemanden rufen und drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Ich erkannte zwei Männer, die sich gerade anschickten aus dem Frachtraum zu fliehen. Sie waren zwar keine OZ, aber sie mussten zu J gehören.

„Schnapp sie dir," befahl ich, und Shini gehorchte sofort und machte sich an die Verfolgung der beiden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte er sie schnell eingeholt und hielt sie jetzt an Ort und Stelle gefangen.

Mit unbewegter Miene lauschte ich den erstickten Rufen der beiden und sah zu wie Shini sich immer enger um sie schloss. Ein kleiner Teil von mir registrierte zwar das keiner von beiden J sein konnte, da sie beide Menschen waren, aber es machte für mich im Moment keinen Unterschied. Ich nahm alles wie durch einen Nebel wahr.

„Duo!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der neuen Stimme. Das hatte fast wie Heero geklungen... Meine Augen weiteten sich. Tatsächlich, da drüben stand er. Heero! Schnell ließ ich meinen Blick über ihn wandern, aber er schien unverletzt zu sein.

„Heero!" rief ich erleichtert und rannte auf ihn zu. Glücklich schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Heero," murmelte ich wieder, drückte mein Gesicht in seine Nackenbeuge und atmete tief Heeros Duft ein.

Heero erwiderte die Umarmung und schmiegte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer enger an mich. Und erst als ich seine Arme um mich spürte konnte ich es wirklich glauben. Heero ging es gut. Es ging ihm gut. All die Anspannung der letzten Stunden fiel von mir ab und ich spürte wie ich zu zittern begann. Erst jetzt registrierte ich, wie viel Angst ich wirklich gehabt hatte. Erst jetzt als sie mich plötzlich verließ wurde mir bewusst, woraus der Nebel bestanden hatte, in dem ich noch vor kurzem gefangen gewesen war.

Ich hob den Kopf, legte eine Hand an Heeros Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. Einen Augenblick lang schaute ich ihm tief in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, dann senkte ich meinen Mund auf seinen. Ich küsste ihn und legte all meine Gefühl in diesen Kuß. All die Verzweiflung und Angst die ich gehabt hatte, die Freude und Erleichterung die ich jetzt spürte und natürlich vor allem die Liebe die ich für ihn empfand. Und Heero erwiderte den Kuß mit voller Inbrunst.

„Duo! Ruf Shini zurück! Er wird sie töten!"

Ich löste mich nur zögernd von Heeros Lippen, öffnete die Augen und sah Wufei und Quatre an, die auf einmal neben uns standen. Ihre besorgten Blicke jedoch waren auf einen Punkt ein Stück von uns entfernt gerichtet. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah die zwei Gestalten, die unter Shini fast nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.

Mir entfuhr ein entsetztes kleines Keuchen. Noch vor kurzem hätte ich diese beiden ohne zu zögern getötet, aber nun als ich wieder etwas klarer denken konnte erkannte ich wirklich was da gerade geschah. Ja, ich wollte das sie dafür bestraft wurden, weil sie Heero entführt hatten. Aber ich wollte sie nicht töten.

„Shini!" rief ich. Doch Shini reagierte gar nicht auf mich.

Heero, der inzwischen den Kopf wieder auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte und mich immer noch umarmte, sagte, „Duo, sie haben uns nichts getan. Sie dachten sie würden uns befreien."

Ich wurde zwar nicht so ganz schlau aus Heeros Worten, aber eine Erklärung hatte sicherlich auch noch Zeit bis später. Jetzt musste ich erstmal Shini wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Und da er im Moment offenbar auf gesprochene Befehle nicht reagierte, fing ich an zu singen.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es so nicht lange um Shinis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen – ich kam mir immer noch ziemlich dämlich vor, wenn ich auf Kommando für Maschinen singen musste – und nur Sekunden später ließ er von den beiden Männern ab, formte sich wieder zu der kompakten kleinen Kugel und landete in meiner ausgestreckten Hand.

Sofort liefen Quatre und Wufei auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Männer zu. Heero und ich folgten ihnen etwas langsamer – hauptsächlich weil keiner von uns beiden die Umarmung lockern zu wollen schien. Mir machte das gar nichts aus. Ich würde Heero garantiert nicht mehr so schnell loslassen, und das er ähnlich anhänglich war gefiel mir wirklich sehr.

Zum ersten Mal warf ich einen genaueren Blick auf Heeros Entführer. Der eine der beiden hatte rote Haare und schien relativ unverletzt zu sein. Allerdings hatte er einen leicht glasigen Blick und Wufei half ihm gerade sich aufzusetzen. Der andere der beiden hatte lange weißblonde Haare. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und er hielt einen Arm leicht von seinem Körper abgespreizt. Quatre warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und mit einem leichten Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen erkannte ich, das der Arm wohl gebrochen sein musste.

„Shini," sagte ich, „hol Noin."

Sofort erhob sich Shini mit einem inzwischen wieder fröhlichen Summen aus meiner Hand und schwirrte in Wings Richtung ab. Der rothaarige Mann starrte erst Shini mit großen Augen hinterher, dann richtete er seinen ungläubigen Blick auf mich.

„Der... der Jäger tut was du sagst?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Jep. Und wenn ihr uns nicht sofort sagt warum ihr unsere Freunde entführt habt, dann werde ich Shini erlauben zu beenden, was er hier begonnen hat," antwortete ich und blickte ihn kalt an.

„Duo!" sagte Heero und knuffte mich leicht in die Seite. Ich blickte ihn leicht erschrocken an. Das hatte er noch niemals zuvor getan und es kam doch etwas überraschend. „Die beiden haben uns nicht entführt," fuhr Heero fort. „Naja, ok, eigentlich haben sie uns schon entführt, aber nicht mit böser Absicht."

Ich starrte Heero völlig verwirrt an. Das alles gab keinen Sinn für mich, aber offensichtlich schien nicht schlimmes passiert zu sein. Und auch J konnte nicht hinter all dem stecken, denn sonst wäre dieser sicherlich schon längst hier aufgetaucht – zusammen mit einer Horde von Jägern. Doch bis jetzt waren wir nur auf diese beiden Männer gestoßen.

Shini kam wieder in den Frachtraum geschwirrt, gefolgt von Noin. „Wing hat mir gesagt das du mich hier brauchst, Duo?" fragte sie und kam auf uns zu. „Sind Heero oder Wufei verletzt?"

„Nein, uns geht es gut," sagte Wufei. „Aber Treize und Zechs brauchen deine Hilfe."

Noin hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich strafend an, doch sie sagte nichts und kniete sich neben den beiden hin. Nach einer schnellen Untersuchung stand sie wieder auf. „Wir sollten die beiden besser auf unser Schiff bringen. Mit Wings Hilfe werde ich die beiden sicherlich besser untersuchen können, und dieser Arm hier ist definitiv gebrochen. Ich muss ihn richten und dann schienen oder eingipsen."

Quatre und Wufei nickten. Der rothaarige Mann war inzwischen aufgestanden und schaute zu wie Quatre und Wufei den Blonden aufrichteten und dann beim Gehen stützen wollten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat der Rothaarige dazwischen, schob Quatre und Wufei zur Seite und griff dem Blonden selbst unter die Arme.

„Wenn ihr glaubt ihr könnt uns so leicht in die Finger kriegen, habt ihr euch geirrt," fauchte der Rothaarige in meine Richtung und drehte sich um, um mit seinem Freund zusammen zurück in ihr eigenes Schiff zu gehen.

„Hör zu..." rief Quatre und zögerte kurz. Wufei beugte sich vor und flüsterte, „Treize." Quatre warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Hör zu Treize, ich weiß das hier muss einen schlechten Eindruck auf euch gemacht haben, aber wir wollen euch wirklich helfen."

Der Rothaarige – Treize – blieb stehen, drehte sich wieder um und warf Quatre einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Ihr habt uns schon genug 'geholfen'," sagte er sarkastisch. „Ihr habt uns einfach angegriffen!"

Quatre ließ sich aber davon gar nicht beirren. „Immerhin dachten wir ihr hättet unsere Freunde entführt," sagte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Sieh mal, es ist klar das hier ein ziemliches Missverständnis vorliegt. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, dein Freund ist verletzt und braucht Hilfe. Noin hier ist Ärztin, sie kann ihm helfen. Und anschließend können wir uns alle in Ruhe unterhalten und versuchen das Durcheinander aufzuklären."

Und wiedereinmal hat das Wunder Quatre zugeschlagen. Es muss doch an diesem unschuldigen Gesicht liegen. Denn Treize widersprach nicht länger sondern kam tatsächlich wieder auf uns zu. Quatre schenkte ihm eines seiner engelsgleichen Lächeln und machte eine einladende Geste in Wings Richtung. Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick in meine Richtung – den ich wütend funkelnd erwiderte – folgte Treize Wufei und Noin in Wings Inneres.

Quatre drehte sich zu mir um und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch wie immer ignorierte Quatre ihn einfach.

„Duo, du hast es mal wieder geschafft," sagte er.

„Oh bitte Q, jetzt keine Vorträge! Wenn es sich tatsächlich um J gehandelt hätte, dann wärst du jetzt froh das ich Shini vorrausgeschickt hab!"

Doch Quatre schüttelte nur wieder stumm den Kopf, den was-soll-ich-nur-mit-dir-anfangen-Ausdruck im Gesicht und ich bekam langsam das Gefühl eines ungezogenen Kindergartenkindes, das mal wieder was angestellt hatte und dessen Eltern deswegen ganz furchtbar enttäuscht waren.

„Außerdem HABEN die beiden Heero entführt! Oh, und Wufei natürlich auch. Ich hab mir eben Sorgen gemacht, das kannst du mir wohl kaum vorwerfen!" Jep, das Gefühl des ungezogenen Kindergartenkindes verstärkte sich immer mehr. Fehlte jetzt nur noch, das Quatre „Böser Duo!" sagte und mich in die Ecke schickte.

Doch das tat er natürlich nicht, stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging zurück in unser Schiff. Mit einem Seufzen folgte ich ihm. Natürlich nur langsam, da ich noch immer meine Arme um Heero geschlungen hatte und umgekehrt – was mich innerlich jubeln ließ. Am liebsten hätte ich Heero gepackt und wieder geküsst, nur das es dann wahrscheinlich nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben würde. Und dafür war jetzt leider weder die Zeit noch der Ort. Jetzt würde ich mir erst einmal anhören was die beiden Fremden zu erzählen hatten.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Sorry, hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert als sonst, aber ich war über Ostern krank, lag drei Tage lang flach und hab natürlich dementsprechend auch nix gemacht während der Zeit. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder halbwegs gesund, da werd ich hoffentlich auch wieder etwas mehr Motivation haben. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 19**  
_ Duo POV_

Noin hatte den Verletzten der beiden Fremden kurzerhand einfach in die Kabine bringen lassen, die sie mit Quatre und Wufei teilte. Wing war nun mal nicht sehr groß, und etwas ähnliches wie eine Krankenstation hatte ich auch nirgends entdeckt. Insofern machte es wahrscheinlich Sinn das Noin die beiden Männer in ihre Kabine dirigiert hatte. Immerhin bewahrte sie dort auch ihre Arzttasche auf.

Als Heero und ich endlich dort ankamen war es schon ziemlich voll in dem kleinen Raum. Der blonde Mann lag auf Noins Bett, immer noch bleich im Gesicht und den verletzten Arm immer noch an sich gepresst, wohl um ihn so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Der rothaarige Mann, den Wufei Treize genannt hatte stand mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck dicht neben dem Bett, ebenso wie erstaunlicherweise Wufei. Wobei dessen Aufmerksamkeit weniger auf den Verletzten sondern eher auf Treize gerichtet zu sein schien.

Quatre war der einzige der sich etwas abseits hielt, er hatte sich einfach im Schneidersitz auf sein eigenes Bett gesetzt und sah dem Geschehen von dort aus zu. Noin versuchte eine Weile lang um Wufei und Treize herum den blonden Mann zu untersuchen, bis sie es schließlich aufgab.

"Wufei, verdammt noch mal!" stöhnte sie genervt auf und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. "Ich kann nicht richtig arbeiten, solange ihr mir hier ständig unter die Füße lauft. Also nimm bitte deinen kleinen Freund hier und geht mir aus dem Weg!"

"Er ist nicht mein Freund!" begehrte Wufei sofort auf, funkelte aber seltsamerweise nicht Noin sondern Treize wütend an. "Ich pass nur auf das er nichts anstellt oder dich bedroht."

"Fein!" rief Noin, beachtete Wufei aber schon gar nicht mehr. "Dann pass bitte woanders auf ihn auf, ihr beide stört hier nur!"

Wufei schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, wurde aber von einem Kichern aus Quatres Richtung effektiv dabei unterbrochen. So warf er Quatre nur einen drohenden Blick zu, dann packte er Treize am Arm und zog diesen zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüber. Er gab dem Rothaarigen einen leichten Schubs, so das dieser auf dem Bett zu sitzen kam und sagte, "Sitzen bleiben. Und rühr dich nicht."

Treize funkelte Wufei, der mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt dastand, kurz an, richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder auf Noin.

Da scheinbar alle beschlossen hatten, sich in dieser Kabine zu versammeln, und ich keine Lust hatte noch länger hier in der Tür herumzustehen, ging ich, Heero hinter mir herziehend, zu Quatres Bett hinüber.

"Rutsch ein Stück rüber," forderte ich meinen Freund auf und Quatre machte mir Platz. Ich setzte mich auf den freigewordenen Fleck, und da sowieso kein anderer Platz zum sitzen mehr frei war - und vor allem weil ich es wollte - zog ich Heero einfach auf meinen Schoß.

Heero warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu, doch ich schlang einfach meine Arme um seine Taille, schmiegte mich an seinen Rücken, legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Noin und ihren Patienten. Nach einer Sekunde, die mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, entspannte Heero sich und lehnte sich an mich.

Noin hatte inzwischen eine Schere herausgeholt und angefangen vorsichtig das Hemd oder was auch immer das war was der Blonde anhatte von dessen gebrochenem Arm zu schneiden. Hah, aber als ICH Heeros Kleidung zerschnitten hatte, hatte sie mich angesehen als ob ich verrückt wäre!

Als ich dann aber einen Blick auf den gebrochenen Arm warf, der inzwischen in den schönsten Blau- und Lilaschattierungen leuchtete, überkam mich doch so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich wusste nicht, was vorher mit mir losgewesen war. Ich hatte noch niemals absichtlich einen Menschen so schwer verletzt - gut, als Kind und Jugendlicher war ich auch in die eine oder andere Prügelei verwickelt gewesen, aber das war etwas anderes. Damals hatte ich meistens ebenso viele Verletzung davongetragen wie mein Gegenüber. Und vor allem hatte ich damals niemals kaltblütig die Möglichkeit in Kauf genommen, das jemand dabei getötet werden könnte.

Aber genau das war vorhin geschehen. Ich hatte schon einmal gesehen, wozu Shini im Stande war, aber in diesem Moment war es mir vollkommen egal gewesen. Ich erschauerte kurz. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das ich zu einem Mord imstande wäre, aber ich fürchte, genau das hätte ich getan, wenn Heero mich nicht rechtzeitig aufgehalten hätte.

Noin holte eine Einwegspritze aus ihrer Arzttasche und zog sie mit - zumindest vermutete ich das - einem Schmerzmittel auf. Dann, bevor der blonde Mann noch vor der Nadel zurückzucken konnte, injizierte sie ihm das Mittel einfach.

"Das ist nur zur Betäubung, keine Sorge," sagte Noin, als der Mann seinen vor Schmerz glasigen Blick auf sie richtete. Nach einer Weile schien das Mittel endlich zu wirken, denn der Blick des Mannes wurde klarer.

"Was..." fragte er und sah sich um.

"Nicht bewegen," sagte Noin und presste eine Hand flach auf dessen Oberkörper. "Zumindest nicht bevor ich den Arm gerichtet und ruhiggestellt habe." Dann drehte sie den Kopf und blickte einmal in unsere Runde. "Ok, wer von euch will mir helfen?"

"Wobei helfen?" fragte Quatre.

"Ich muss den Knochen richten, das schaff ich nicht allein. Ich hab ihm zwar ein Schmerzmittel gegeben, aber ich fürchte er wird dennoch etwas spüren wenn ich den Knochen richte, also muss ihn jemand festhalten."

"Ich mach das," sagte Treize bestimmt und stand - trotz Wufeis bösem Blick - auf und ging zu Noin und seinem Freund hinüber. "Was soll ich tun?"

"Halte seinen Oberkörper fest, damit er nicht rumzappeln kann," kommandierte Noin, und Treize kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte, packte sie den gebrochenen Arm mit beiden Händen, zog einmal kurz, und mit einem leisen Knirschen, begleitet vom Aufschrei des Blonden, richtete sie den gebrochenen Knochen.

Treize, der inzwischen auch recht bleich aussah, ließ seinen stöhnenden Freund los, stand zitternd auf und ließ sich wieder auf Wufeis Bett fallen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Heeros Schulter. Das Geräusch des Knochen, als Noin beiden Bruchstellen exakt aufeinandergelegt hatte... Dieses Geräusch würde ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

"Hm," machte Noin und blickte nachdenklich auf ihren Patienten hinab. "Das beste wäre jetzt sicherlich, den Arm einzugipsen, aber erstens habe ich keinen Gips da, und zweitens, wenn seine Knochen auch nur halb so schnell heilen wie Heeros, dann wird das sowieso nicht lange dauern. Ich denke ein Gips ist überflüssig. Allerdings sollte ich den Arm wohl doch besser schienen. Verbandsmaterial habe ich, aber Wufei, kannst du mal schauen ob du irgendwo etwas findest, das dafür geeignet ist?"

Wufei nickte, und mit einem letzten warnenden Blick auf Treize verschwand er aus der Kabine. Als er zurückkam, hatte er zwei flache, metallene Stangen dabei. Noin nickte zustimmend, dann machte sie sich daran den gebrochenen Arm zu schienen. Als sie fertig war, packte sie wieder alles in ihre Tasche und schob sie unter ihr Bett. Dann setzte sie sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes, vorsichtig darauf bedacht ihren nun schlafenden Patienten nicht zu stören, verschränkte die Arme und sagte, "So, und jetzt will ich wissen, was da vorhin eigentlich los war."

"Ähm..." machte ich, brach dann aber wieder ab.

"Also? Ich warte," Noin blickte mit bösem Blick in die Runde.

"Duo war ein wenig - hm, besorgt," sagte Quatre und rollte mit den Augen. "Scheinbar hat Shini das irgendwie mitbekommen und dementsprechend reagiert. Natürlich hat Duos Befehl, die beiden anzugreifen auch nicht gerade geholfen."

"Hey," protestierte ich, "ich dachte doch, das sie Heero und Wufei entführt hätten!"

"Wir haben niemanden entführt!" rief Treize von Wufeis Bett aus. "Wir wollten die beiden nur befreien!"

"Befreien? Wovon denn befreien?" fragte ich und funkelte Treize über Heeros Schulter hinweg böse an. Auch wenn die beiden offensichtlich nichts mit J zu tun hatten, so hatten sie Heero und Wufei doch entführt, und ich war nicht bereit, das so schnell zu vergeben.

"Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte," antwortete Wufei.

"Also ich weiß ja nicht wie's euch geht, aber ich hab im Moment nichts besseres zu tun," sagte Quatre. "Fang an zu erzählen."

Und so erzählte Wufei, unterstützt von Heero und Treize uns, was in den letzten Stunden auf dem anderen Schiff passiert war. Und wie es gekommen war, das Treize und Zechs so ganz allein unterwegs waren und anderen Schiffen auflauerten.

"Das ist wirklich faszinierend," sagte Quatre schließlich und lehnte sich mit leuchtenden Augen etwas vor. "Wie lange seid ihr schon Rebellen?"

Ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Diese beiden Rebellen hörten sich für mich ehrlich gesagt doch ein wenig armselig an.

"Ähm... seit ein paar Monaten," murmelte Treize.

"Schon seit ein paar Monaten?" rief ich ungläubig. "Und dann sind wir das erste Schiff das ihr überfallen habt? Oh mann, ihr seid mir vielleicht schöne Rebellen! Ich bezweifle, das die OZ überhaupt wissen, das es euch gibt!"

"Hey, wir sind immerhin nur zu zweit, und unser Schiff ist auch nicht mehr das neueste und unbewaffnet!" verteidigte Treize sich. "Wir können nicht einfach mitten ins Hoheitsgebiet der OZ fliegen und versuchen dort irgendjemanden anzugreifen! Unser Plan war es eigentlich am Rande des OZ-Territoriums Schiffe abzufangen und andere Sklaven zu befreien. Um so unsere Gruppe zu vergrößern. Ihr wart nun mal das erste Schiff das uns begegnet ist."

"Aber eines verstehe ich nicht," warf Quatre ein. "Wieso habt ihr nur Heero und Wufei entführt? Wieso nicht auch Duo und mich? Wir waren dicht hinter den beiden, und wenn ihr Sklaven befreien wollt, wieso habt ihr uns nicht auch ‚befreit'?"

"Nun, das ist ganz einfach," antwortete Treize. "Laut der Kennung die euer Schiff aussendet bestand die Besatzung lediglich aus J und seinen beiden Assistenten. Wir haben das Schott unseres Schiffes so programmiert das es automatisch zufällt, sobald zwei Menschen durchgegangen sind."

"Oh, das macht Sinn," nickte Quatre.

"Nein macht es nicht," widersprach ich ihm. "Wieso sollte Wing eine solche Kennung aussenden? J ist definitiv nicht an Bord, und auch nicht seine zwei Assistenten - beziehungsweise, nur einer davon, aber Heero ist nicht mehr J's Eigentum."

"Duo hat Recht," stimmte Heero mir zu. "Wing?" rief er, "Kannst du uns das erklären?"

"Die Erklärung ist ganz einfach," antwortete Wing, und Treize zuckte zusammen und sah sich suchend nach der Quelle dieser neuen Stimme um. "Ich hielt es für ratsamer die selbe Kennung zu benutzen, die ich während meines letzten Fluges mit J ausgesandt habe. Falls wir unterwegs auf andere OZ-Schiffe treffen würden, würden uns so keine Fragen gestellt werden."

"Oh," machte ich.

Quatre lächelte. "Danke Wing. Daran hatten wir gar nicht gedacht. Was für ein Glück das wir dich haben."

"Wer ist das?" fragte Treize.

"Das ist Wing," antwortete Wufei. "Wir haben dir doch von Wing erzählt."

"Du meinst... das ist eure Schiffseinheit?" fragte Treize mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen. "Sie kann tatsächlich sprechen?"

"Ja," antwortete Heero.

"Das ist unglaublich... und noch viel unglaublicher ist es, das ihr in einem Schiff mit Schiffseinheit unterwegs seid, ohne einen OZ der dieser Schiffseinheit Befehle gibt."

"Wir brauchen keine OZ," knurrte Heero. "Wing hilft uns freiwillig."

Ich spürte wie Heero sich bei diesen Worten auf meinem Schoß verspannte und zog ihn etwas näher an mich. Ich strich ihm beruhigend über einen Arm und fing an leise zu summen. Ich weiß nicht ob Heero mehr auf das Geräusch oder die leichten Vibrationen meines Brustkorbes reagierte, doch er entspannte sich wieder, lehnte sich mit einem leichten Seufzer an mich, schlang einen Arm um meine Taille und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

Ich war so mit dem wunderbaren Gefühl von Heero in meinen Armen beschäftigt, das ich Treizes fassungslose Blicke erst gar nicht mitbekam. Als es mir schließlich auffiel zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an. "Was?"

"Du... du... was ist das für ein Geräusch?" stammelte Treize.

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie ungewöhnlich meine Eigenart ständig zu singen, summen oder ähnliches auf diese Menschen wirken musste. Heero reagierte schon seit langem nicht mehr überrascht, so dass mich Treizes Reaktion doch ein wenig unerwartet traf.

"Duo summt," warf Noin ein.

"Ich hab euch doch schon gesagt, das sie singen können," murmelte Heero, den Kopf immer noch auf meine Schulter gelegt.

"Ja... schon... aber..." Treize brach hilflos ab.

"Du musst ihn doch im Frachtraum schon gehört haben," warf Wufei ein und runzelte die Stirn. "Duo hat dort auch schon gesungen, um Shini aufzuhalten."

"Ich glaube nicht, das er zu dem Zeitpunkt auf so etwas geachtet hat, Wufei," warf Quatre ein. Dann wandte er sich an den Rothaarigen, "Du hast Heero nicht wirklich geglaubt, oder?"

Treize schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist aber auch zu absurd! Menschen können nicht singen!"

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das mag für euch ja gelten. Aber wir können es."

"Ihr alle?" fragte Treize und riss die Augen weit auf.

Quatre nickte. "Jeder Mensch auf unserem Planeten. Was so ungefähr sechs Milliarden ausmacht."

Treize schwieg daraufhin und starrte einfach nur blind vor sich hin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, aber wir alle schwiegen ebenfalls während dieser Minuten. Irgendwie konnten wir spüren das diese Gedanken für Treize schmerzhaft sein mussten und wir wollten ihn dabei nicht stören. Schließlich - nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir vorkam - hob er den Kopf wieder und blickte Heero direkt an.

"Wie hast du sie gefunden?" fragte er, und seine Stimme hatte allen Unglauben und alle Überraschung verloren.

"Es war reiner Zufall," antwortete Heero und hob den Kopf. "Ich hatte sogar erst gedacht ihr Planet wäre unbewohnt - sie sind technologisch noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten wie die OZ. Ich bin wirklich froh das Wing ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt versucht hat die Kontrolle wieder an sich zu reißen. Sonst wäre ich niemals auf der Erde gelandet, und dann hätte ich niemals herausgefunden, das es Menschen gibt die singen können. Und ich hätte niemals..." Heero brach ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an meiner Schulter. Ich konnte mich natürlich auch irren, aber ich glaubte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben.

Treize schien noch einen Moment nachzudenken, dann straffte er die Schultern und blickte mich direkt an. "Zechs ist im Moment zwar nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber ich bin sicher das er mir zustimmen wird. Ich möchte euch bitte, euch unserer Rebellengruppe anzuschließen."

Ich zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was für eine ‚Gruppe'?" fragte ich spöttisch.

"In Ordnung, wir sind noch keine sehr große Gruppe," verteidigte sich Treize leicht gereizt. "Aber wenn ihr euch uns beiden anschließt, dann wären wir wirklich eine Gruppe. Und wir hätten tatsächlich eine Aussicht auf Erfolg! Ihr könnt singen! Ihr könnt euch gegen die Jäger verteidigen! Die OZ würden uns dann endlich einmal wahrnehmen!"

"Das ist ein wirklich interessantes Angebot," sagte Quatre. "Aber wir haben bereits eine Mission. Wir sind unterwegs um Heeros Freund Trowa zu retten."

Treize warf einen fragenden Blick in Heeros Richtung.

"Trowa ist J's anderer Assistent," sagte Heero leise. "Ich musste ihn bei meiner Flucht zurücklassen. Aber ich habe ihm versprochen ich würde zurückkommen und ihn holen. Und mit der Hilfe meiner Freunde hier wird es bestimmt klappen."

Treize überlegte wieder einen Augenblick lang, dann nickte er. "Das klingt nach einer ehrenhaften Mission. Wie können Zechs und ich euch dabei helfen?"

"Ihr wollt uns helfen?" warf Wufei überrascht ein.

"Natürlich," nickte Treize. "Das ist doch genau das was Rebellen tun würden, oder? Wir befreien einen Sklaven aus der Gefangenschaft, und gleichzeitig schädigen wir J und setzen den OZ ein Zeichen."

Quatre lächelte breit. "Ich bin froh das du uns helfen willst," sagte er. "Ich habe da sogar schon eine Idee wie ihr das tun könnt."

"Solltet ihr nicht vielleicht warten bis Zechs wieder aufwacht und ihn fragen, ob er damit überhaupt einverstanden ist?" warf Noin mit ruhiger Stimme von ihrem Bett aus ein.

"Ich bin sicher das er nichts dagegen hat," sagte Treize. "Außerdem bin ich heute dran, deshalb kann ich das auch entscheiden."

"Du bist heute dran?" fragte ich. "Womit?"

Treize murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Was?" hakte ich nach.

"Wir wechseln uns ab," murmelte Treize, und obwohl er nicht rot wurde, hatte ich doch den Eindruck, das es ihm peinlich war.

"Ihr wechselt euch ab?" fragte Wufei und blickte finster drein, konnte jedoch die Neugierde nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. "Womit?"

"Wir... wir konnten uns nicht einigen, wer der Anführer sein soll. Deshalb wechseln wir uns ab."

Ich starrte Treize einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann brach ich in lautes Lachen aus. Ich konnte sehen, wie Noin schnell ihren Kopf senkte um ihr breites Grinsen zu verstecken, und auch Wufei und Quatre schienen große Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Nur Heero blickte mich eher neugierig an, so als würde er nicht wissen was ich daran jetzt so lustig fand. Treize lief nun doch rot an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte mich wütend an.

"Duo," Quatre versuchte mahnend zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. "Nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was denn?" kicherte ich. "Du findest das doch selbst zum lachen. Die beiden wechseln sich dabei ab, den Anführer zu spielen." Ich musste schon wieder lachen.

"Ich gebe zu, diese Methode ist nicht sehr effektiv, aber die beiden haben schließlich keine Erfahrung bei sowas, insofern ist das eine relativ kreative Lösung," Quatre gab sich wirklich Mühe, ernst zu klingen.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte ich mich schließlich wieder etwas. Zumindest lachte ich nicht mehr lauthals, auch wenn ich noch immer ab und zu vor mich hingluckste - was ich aber sehr gut verstecken konnte, indem ich mein Gesicht einfach in Heeros Nacken drückte.

"Genug gescherzt," rief Quatre. "Wir haben schließlich einige Pläne zu besprechen."

Treize nickte, warf mir noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Quatre. "Wie können wir uns helfen."

Quatre setzte wieder sein strahlendes Lächeln ein - das Lächeln, das die Leute immer dazu bringt ihn zu unterschätzen. Ich kannte dieses Lächeln. Normalerweise bedeutete es nichts gutes, und ich war immer auf der Hut wenn er es mir gegenüber benutzte. Aber glücklicherweise war dieses Lächeln im Moment nicht auf mich gerichtet.

"Nun," begann Quatre, "Heero und ich haben uns schon einige Gedanken gemacht. Wir sind uns sicher, das es nicht mehr ganz so einfach sein wird in J's Anwesen einzudringen wie es das war bevor Heero geflohen ist. Es wäre sogar möglich, das inzwischen Schiffe im Orbit von J's Heimatplaneten patrouillieren. Und sollte das der Fall sein, so brauchen wir ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

Ihr kommt uns da gerade wie gerufen, Treize. Ein zweites Schiff kann die Patrouillenschiffe ablenken, während Wing inzwischen auf L1 landet. Euer Schiff ist dafür wie geeignet, weil ihr nicht entdeckt werden könnt sobald ihr euren Antrieb deaktiviert. Ihr müsstet also die Patrouillenschiffe nur weit genug weglocken, und dann praktisch von ihrem Radar verschwinden. Ich denke, dass das zu machen ist."

"Und was ist wenn es gar keine Patrouillenschiffe gibt?" fragte Treize.

Quatre zuckte mit den Achseln. "Um so besser. Wir können natürlich erst dann genaue Pläne schmieden, wenn wir etwas näher an L1 dran sind, aber ich denke, das beste wäre wirklich, wenn du und Zechs die Patrouillenschiffe ablenkt, während wir anderen auf dem Planeten landen und Trowa holen."

"Aber ohne mich," warf Noin ein.

"Was?" fragte Quatre. "Was meinst du?"

"Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann meinte Heero das wir ungefähr eine Woche bräuchten bis L1. Nun, diese Woche ist beinahe vorüber, was heißt in zwei, allerspätestens drei Tagen müssten wir den Planeten erreichen. Zechs' gebrochener Arm wird bis dahin noch nicht vollständig verheilt sein, selbst mit der schnellen Heilungsrate nicht. Es ist meine Pflicht als Ärztin während dieser Zeit in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, damit ich mögliche Komplikationen ausschließen kann."

Als Quatre sie noch immer fragend ansah, seufzte sie leicht. "Ich meine damit, das ich Treize und Zechs am besten auf ihr Schiff begleite."

"Oh," machte Quatre. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens nickte er schließlich. "In Ordnung, ich denke das ist kein Problem. Ich glaube nicht, das es einen großen Unterschied macht ob wir zu fünft oder zu viert auf den Planeten hinabgehen."

"Dann macht es sicherlich nichts aus wenn ihr nur zu dritt geht," sagte Wufei.

Quatre blickte überrascht zu ihm hinüber.

"Ich werde Noin begleiten," stellte Wufei fest. "Wir können sie schließlich nicht völlig allein und ungeschützt dort rübergehen lassen."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Treize aufgebracht und funkelte Wufei an. "Noin wird bei uns nichts passieren, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben!"

Wufei schnaubte nur und wandte sich wieder an Quatre. "Nun?" fragte er.

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung, Wufei. Wenn Treize nichts dagegen hat, dann kannst du gerne mit Noin mitgehen."

Treize funkelte Wufei immer noch böse an, doch nachdem Wufei diesem Blick eine zeitlang unbeeindruckt standgehalten hatte, nickte Treize endlich. "In Ordnung. Er kann ebenfalls auf unser Schiff kommen. Nur um zu sehen, das kein Mensch etwas von uns zu befürchten hat!"

"Dann ist ja alles geklärt," rief Quatre fröhlich. "Hat irgendjemand Hunger?"

Treize blickte Quatre einen Moment lang verblüfft an - scheinbar hatte ihn der abrupte Themenwechsel etwas verwirrt - doch dann nickte er. Der Rest von uns schloss sich ihm an, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten wir uns alle etwas aus dem Replikator geholt und verspeisten es genüsslich.

Ich hatte bis jetzt noch gar nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Ich hatte seit dem Vortag nichts mehr gegessen; heute Morgen waren wir durch den Alarm sehr abrupt geweckt worden, und nachdem Heero entführt worden war hatte ich nicht wirklich Appetit gehabt.

Nach dem Essen bastelten Wufei und Noin eine behelfsmäßige Trage, auf die Zechs gelegt und von Wufei und Treize schließlich in deren Schiff getragen wurde. Anschließend holten Wufei und Noin noch ihre restlichen Sachen, und bevor ich es mich versah waren die beiden auf das andere Schiff übergesiedelt.

Schließlich fand ich mich in einem der Pilotensessel wieder, Heero noch immer - oder schon wieder - auf meinem Schoß sitzend. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Heero kein einziges Mal loszulassen, seit ich ihn wiederhatte.

Quatre nahm auf dem anderen Pilotensessel platz, warf mir einen amüsierten Blick zu - den ich geflissentlich ignorierte - und kontaktierte dann das andere Schiff. "Treize, könnt ihr mich hören?"

Obwohl Treizes Schiff keine KI hatte, konnte dennoch eine Funkverbindung hergestellt werden, wenn Treize - oder Zechs, je nachdem wer gerade am Steuer des Schiffes war - es zuließ. Offenbar verhinderte das Fehlen der KI nur die automatische Kontaktaufnahme.

"Das können wir," antwortete Treize.

"In Ordnung," sagte Quatre. "Wir fliegen jetzt weiter. Am besten folgt ihr uns einfach. Wing," wandte Quatre sich an unsere Schiffseinheit, "kannst du dein Tempo dem anderen Schiff anpassen? Sie sind nicht ganz so schnell wie du."

"Natürlich kann ich das, Quatre," antwortete Wing.

"Gut," sagte Quatre. "Dann lasst uns starten. Energie!"

Ich warf Quatre einen Blick zu, und er grinste mich an. "Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen," raunte er mir zu und ich kicherte.

Entweder schien Wing diese kleine Anspielung zu verstehen, oder es war ihr egal, jedenfalls zeigte ein Blick aus dem Cockpitfenster mir bald, das wir tatsächlich wieder auf dem Weg waren.


	20. Kapitel 20

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren, wie immer :-)

**Kommentar.** So, noch ein letztes kleines Kapitel, bevor sie endlich Tro retten (ich weiß, ihr wartet schon ewiglich darauf, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht daß es so lange dauern würde bis sie so weit sind!). Ich hatte ja schon befürchtet, das ich nach fünf Kapiteln nix mehr zum erzählen hab 'g'. Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 20  
**_Heero POV_

Ich lehnte mich zurück in Duos Umarmung und seufzte leise auf. Wir waren nun schon seit etwa einer Stunde wieder unterwegs, und obwohl Quatre den zweiten Pilotensessel schon lange freigegeben hatte, schien Duo mich immer noch nicht loslassen zu wollen. Nicht das ich mich darüber beschweren würde. Im Gegenteil. Es gefiel mir ihm so nahe zu sein.

Es hatte mich zunächst schon ein wenig überrascht, als er mich in Quatres Kabine so unvermittelt auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, aber die Überraschung war sehr schnell einem warmen Glücksgefühl gewichen. Ich war ihm noch niemals vorher so nahe gewesen – nun ja, letzte Nacht war ich ihm natürlich um einiges näher gewesen. Ich konnte spüren wie mein Gesicht allein beim Gedanken daran ganz heiß wurde.

Aber noch niemals zuvor hatte Duo mich auf diese Art berührt, wenn andere in der Nähe gewesen waren. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, das er mich bis vor kurzem sowieso so gut wie überhaupt nicht berührt hatte. Ich denke, ein winzig kleiner Teil von mir hatte befürchtet, das Duo nach dieser Nacht wieder in dieses Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen würde. Das er wieder anfangen würde mich zu ignorieren. Und ich weiß nicht ob ich das überstanden hätte.

Aber glücklicherweise war das nicht passiert. Ganz im Gegenteil, seit der Umarmung im Frachtraum von Treizes und Zechs' Schiff hatte er mich kein einziges Mal mehr losgelassen. Ich wußte zwar nicht genau was, aber ich war mir ganz sicher, das es etwas bedeutete. Auf jeden Fall das er mich nicht verabscheute.

Aber das beste war, das er sich um mich gesorgt hatte! Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht! Um mich! Als ich ihn das sagen gehört hatte, da hatte mein Herz sofort angefangen wie wild in meiner Brust zu schlagen. Und er war gekommen um mich zu retten. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sich irgendjemand so sehr um mich gesorgt, das er mich retten wollte. Trowa und ich hatten einander immer geholfen, waren füreinander dagewesen wenn J mal wieder einen seiner schlimmen Tage hatte, aber niemals hatten wir unserer Sorge umeinander Ausdruck verliehen. Was hätte das genützt? Wir hätten ja doch nichts an unserer Situation ändern können.

Aber Duo, er hatte sich gesorgt, und er war in dieses fremde Schiff gestürzt, ohne zu wissen was dort auf ihn wartete, nur um mich zu retten. Ich war deswegen so überwältigt vor Glück das ich die Hälfte der Unterhaltung in der kleinen Kabine, in der wir uns alle versammelt hatten um Noin beim verarzten von Zechs zuzusehen gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Und dann hatten Wufei und Noin beschlossen, auf das andere Schiff zu wechseln. Zuerst hatte ich nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, aber dann war mir klargeworden, daß dies bedeutete, das nun nur noch drei Personen auf Wing übrig geblieben waren. Drei Personen und drei Betten – wenn man das Klappbett auf dem Wufei geschlafen hatte nicht mitzählte.

Ich hatte mir auf die Lippe gebissen und gehofft, das Duo nichts bemerken würde. Aber innerlich rasten meine Gedanken. Ich erinnerte mich noch zu gut an Duos Proteste was die Verteilung der Kabinen und Betten anging. Würde er jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen und das freie Bett für sich beanspruchen? Würde er mich verlassen?

Natürlich, für mich hatte die letzte Nacht etwas bedeutet, aber war das auch so bei Duo? Immerhin, ich hatte ihn schließlich gebeten mir zu zeigen was Sex war. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einem Freund helfen wollen?

Doch die Zeit verging und Duo erwähnte nichts in dieser Hinsicht. Und ich würde mich ebenfalls hüten irgendetwas derartiges anzudeuten. Ich wollte das Duo bei mir bliebe und das er weiterhin mit mir schliefe. Und die Tatsache, das Duo mich immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte gab mir etwas Hoffnung, das es ihm genauso ging.

„Wing? Wie lange werden wir noch ungefähr unterwegs sein?" fragte Duo plötzlich.

„Nach meinen Berechnungen werden wir L1 in 52 Stunden erreichen," antwortete Wing.

„In 52 Stunden? So genau? Ich dachte, du wüsstest nicht genau wie weit die Erde von L1 entfernt ist, weil du auf dem Hinweg abgeschaltet warst," Duos Stimme klang leicht erstaunt.

„Das ist korrekt. Aber seitdem habe ich von Treize Informationen über unsere exakten Koordinaten erhalten. Wir werden L1 in 52 Stunden erreichen."

„Oh," machte Duo, und seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Ton. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen. Ich konnte mich irren, aber für eine Sekunde meinte ich, Enttäuschung auf Duos Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warum sollte Duo enttäuscht sein? War es wegen Wings Ankündigung, das wir unser Ziel in nicht einmal drei Tagen erreichen würden? Aber was war daran so enttäuschend?

Duo gähnte weit und lenkte mich so davon ab, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. „Duo?" fragte ich. „Bist du müde?"

„Hm," nickte Duo und grub sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

„Vielleicht..." ich zögerte kurz, „vielleicht solltest du dann schlafen gehen?"

Duo hob den Kopf und blickte mich aus funkelnden Augen an. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee," sagte er und das Funkeln verstärkte sich sogar noch. Im nächsten Moment schob er mich von seinem Schoß, stand auf und zog mich dann hinter sich her in unsere Kabine.

Ich erlaubte mir ein kleines, erleichtertes Lächeln. Duo hatte offenbar nicht vor, die andere Kabine zu benutzen. Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte, ich war doch froh das sich diese Befürchtung als falsch herausgestellt hatte.

Kaum hatte sich die Kabinentür hinter uns beiden geschlossen, als Duo mich auch schon dagegen drängte, seine Arme um mich schlang und mich küsste. Seine Lippen fingen meine ein, und obwohl ich vollkommen überrascht war, öffnete ich doch meinen Mund auf der Stelle für Duos Zunge.

Sofort tauchte sie tief ein, rieb sich an meiner Zunge, und jede Berührung sandte kleine Stromstöße durch meinen Körper. Vor Duo hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass mein Mund derart empfindlich sein konnte. Natürlich wäre ich vor Duo auch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, irgendjemanden so nahe an mich heranzulassen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die mir aber dennoch viel zu kurz erschien, ließ Duo von mir ab. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen – ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das ich sie geschlossen hatte – und sah Duo heftig atmend an. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, die Augen halb geschlossen, die leicht feuchten Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen und er atmete ebenfalls heftig.

„Also Heero," Duo beugte sich vor und begann an meinem Hals zu knabbern, „bereit für deine nächste Lektion?"

„Meine..." ich keuchte und schloss verzückt die Augen. Ich wusste nicht wie Duo das machte, aber er schaffte es ohne Probleme äußerst empfindliche Stellen an meinem Körper zu finden. Stellen von denen ich gar nicht gewusst hatte, das sie so empfindsam sein konnten. „Meine nächste Lektion?"

„Hm," Duos Hand schob sich an meinem Rücken unter mein T-Shirt. „Es gibt noch jede Menge was du nicht weißt. Und du wolltest doch alles wissen, nicht wahr? Ich soll dir alles zeigen."

Duos Hand war inzwischen nach vorne gewandert und hatte eine meiner Brustwarzen gefunden. Die Berührung ließ mich erschauern, und ich drückte meinen Rücken durch, um Duos Hand noch näher zu kommen. Mein Verstand war kurz davor sich zu verabschieden und meinem Körper und all den überwältigenden Empfindungen, die Duos Berührungen hervorriefen, die Kontrolle zu überlassen – schon wieder.

„Bist du..." ich keuchte, als Duos Mund mein Ohrläppchen einfing und daran saugte, „Bist du denn nicht müde?"

Duo lachte leise. „Dafür bin ich nie zu müde, Hee-chan," sagte er, schlang auch seinen anderen Arm um mich und begann rückwärts auf das Bett zuzugehen. Ich wurde dabei einfach mitgezogen.

Aber das bekam ich gar nicht wirklich mit. Hee-chan. Duo hatte mich wieder Hee-chan genannt. Das hatte er nicht mehr getan seit er erfahren hatte, dass ich nicht von der Erde stammte. Und das er es jetzt wieder tat gab mir ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl.

Ich legte beide Hände um Duos Gesicht und küsste ihn. Diesmal war meine Zunge diejenige die um Einlass bat. Ich war so damit beschäftigt Duos frühere Bewegungen nachzumachen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, das wir das Bett bereits erreicht hatten.

Plötzlich fiel Duo rückwärts um, und ich wurde einfach mitgezogen. Ich unterbrach den Kuss mit einem überraschten kleinen Aufschrei und sah dann erschrocken hinab auf Duos Gesicht.

Doch Duo schien der Sturz und das ich mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm gelandet war nichts ausgemacht zu haben, denn er grinste nur zu mir hinauf und hob dann den Kopf, um an meinem Kinn zu knabbern. Seine Hände waren inzwischen nicht untätig. Langsam – für meinen Geschmack fast zu langsam – streichelte Duo von der Taille an meinen Rücken hinauf und schob dabei mein T-Shirt höher.

Ich schloss verzückt die Augen. Duos Hände auf mir fühlten sich unglaublich an. Es war fast, als wäre meine gesamte Haut auf einmal hypersensibel, egal wo Duo mich auch berührte, es fühlte sich überall wunderbar an.

Duos Mund, der inzwischen schon wieder meinen Hals erreicht hatte, hörte auf zu knabbern. Ich öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, was los war, als es auch schon wieder dunkel um mich herum wurde. Doch das dauerte nur kurz, Duo hatte mir einfach nur das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, wie ich feststellte.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er uns beide um, so dass ich nun unter ihm lag. Dann zog er sich ebenfalls sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es hinter sich. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seinen Mund auf eine meiner Brustwarzen.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und bog meinen Rücken durch. Duos Mund war heiß, und er saugte und knabberte an meinem Nippel, bis ich glaubte ich würde vor Lust noch verrückt werden.

Als er anfing sich weiter nach unten zu bewegen, hätte ich fast protestiert – aber nur fast. Immerhin wusste ich, das es sich noch viel besser anfühlen würde, wenn Duo seinen unglaublich talentierten Mund auf meinen inzwischen mehr als erregten Penis legen würde.

Für einen Moment wurde ich rot vor Scham, als mir wieder einfiel, was ich gedacht hatte, als ich das erste Mal erregt gewesen war. Was für ein Glück das ich Duo das damals nicht erzählt hatte. Wenn ich ihm von meiner ‚Krankheit' erzählt hätte, hätte er ein Lachen sicherlich nicht unterdrücken können. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Doch alle Gedanken daran verflüchtigten sich als Duo mir schnell meine Hose samt Unterwäsche auszog und ich die kühle Luft plötzlich überall an meinem Körper spüren konnte.

Duos hungriger Blick wanderte langsam über meinen ganzen Körper, dann senkte er seinen Kopf und nahm mich in seinen Mund auf. Feuchte Hitze umschloss mich, und ich drückte meinen Rücken durch und schrie auf. Duos Mund bewegte sich über meine ganze Länge, seine Zunge umspielte die Spitze und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Ich krallte meine Hände in das Bettlaken und meine Hüfte fing an sich auf und ab zu bewegen, im selben Rhythmus wie Duos Mund. Sofort griff Duo zu und hielt mich fest, so dass ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Ich konnte spüren wie ich mich dem Höhepunkt näherte, immer näher kam ich und ich wusste, ich würde nicht mehr lange brauchen.

Doch kurz bevor ich endlich erlöst wurde hörte Duo einfach auf. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf, öffnete die Augen und starrte entsetzt zu ihm hinab. Er würde mich doch jetzt nicht etwa einfach so zurücklassen wollen, oder?

Duo grinste mich breit an, dann erhob er sich auf die Knie und zog sich ebenfalls die Hose aus. Als er endlich komplett nackt war streckte er sich neben mir auf und küsste mich leicht auf den Mund.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, das ich jetzt aufhöre, oder?" murmelte er an meinem Mund und drückte sich an mich. Ich konnte seine Erektion spüren, die sich in meine Seite presste.

Ich entschloss mich jetzt nicht zuzugeben, das ich genau das gedacht hatte. Stattdessen legte ich meine Hand auf Duos Hinterkopf und zog ihn wieder zu mir hinab. Duo kam meiner stummen Aufforderung sofort nach und küsste mich. Meine Zunge tauchte tief in seinen Mund und ich schmeckte diese aufregende Mischung aus Duo und mir selbst – dieser seltsam bittere und leicht salzige Geschmack, den ich noch vom Vortag kannte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das etwas derart erregend schmecken konnte, aber diese Mischung aus uns beiden war unglaublich.

Duos Hand streichelte über meinen Rücken nach unten, bis sie bei meinem Hintern angekommen war. Dort fuhr er die Spalte entlang und ich erschauerte. Langsam ließ er einen Finger um meine Öffnung kreisen und schob ihn dann hinein. Er fühlte sich feucht und kühl an. Offenbar hatte Duo von mir unbemerkt das Gleitgel aufgetragen.

Ich bewegte mich dem Finger entgegen. Als ich das erste Mal einen von Duos Fingern in mir gespürt hatte, hatte ich nicht gewusst ob ich dieses Gefühl wirklich mochte. Es hatte zwar nicht wehgetan, aber es war definitiv sehr ungewohnt und nicht unbedingt angenehm gewesen. Zumindest solange bis Duo irgendetwas in mir berührt hatte und ich fast ohnmächtig geworden war.

Und auch jetzt brauchte er nicht lange diesen Punkt zu finden. Nur Augenblicke nachdem er den Finger in mich geschoben hatte durchzuckte die überwältigendste Lust meinen ganzen Körper, Farben tanzten vor meinen Augen – und das obwohl ich sie geschlossen hatte – und alles was ich noch tun konnte war stöhnen.

„Duo!" ächzte ich und schob mich den Fingern in mir entgegen. Gleichzeitig klammerte ich mich mit aller Macht an Duos Schultern fest. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich an einem Abgrund stehen, und das einzige was mich am Fallen hinderte wäre Duo.

Endlich, nach Stunden wie es mir schien der süßesten Folter zog Duo seine Finger wieder aus mir heraus. Und obwohl ich schon wusste, dass es nur bedeutete, das gleich etwas besseres kommen würde, konnte ich ein leises enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern.

„Mach die Augen auf," flüsterte Duo und ich gehorchte. Duo lag auf mir, auf seine Arme gestützt und sah mir mit einem Ausdruck in die Augen, den ich nicht benennen konnte.

Dann drang er langsam in mich ein, und obwohl ich am liebsten den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und laut aufgestöhnt hätte, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Duo lösen. Wie gebannt starrte ich hinauf in seine großen, violetten Augen und fragte mich, ob er in diesem Moment das selbe fühlte wie ich.

Ob es sich für ihn auch so richtig, so perfekt anfühlte in mir zu sein, wie es für mich war ihn in mir zu spüren. Dann war er endlich vollkommen in mir versunken und hielt inne. Ich kann dieses Gefühl kaum beschreiben. Duo lag schwer, heiß und pulsierend in mir, und ich fühlte mich vollkommen. Wie ein Teil von ihm. Und er ein Teil von mir.

Ich hob meine Beine und schloss sie um seine Hüfte. Duo nahm das als Startzeichen und begann sich zu bewegen. Langsam zog er sich aus mir zurück, nur um dann eben so langsam wieder zuzustoßen. Ich konnte jeden Millimeter seiner Länge fühlen, wie sie mich von innen streichelte, massierte, und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Duo steigerte das Tempo und ich begann seinen Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Und die ganze Zeit über blickten wir uns in die Augen. Bis Duo wieder diesen Punkt in mir traf und wieder Farben hinter meinen Augen explodierten. Ich stöhnte laut seinen Namen, schloss meine Arme noch fester um seine Schultern und presste all meine Muskeln zusammen.

Diesmal war es Duo der meinen Namen stöhnte, und dann begann er in einem wilden, schnellen Rhythmus in mich zu stoßen, den ich mit Freude aufnahm. Immer wieder berührte er diesen Punkt, und ich konnte fühlen wie ich mich dem Abgrund erneut näherte.

Duo rief laut, „Heero!" und dann spürte ich, wie er sich leicht versteifte und in mir explodierte. Und nur Sekunden später folgte ich ihm und ergoss mich über meinen Bauch.

Eine ganze Weile lagen wir einfach nur keuchend da, ich hatte immer noch Arme und Beine um Duo geschlossen und Duo lag schwer auf mir. Schließlich seufzte Duo leise auf und rollte sich von mir runter. Er beugte sich über die Bettkante und schien irgendetwas dort auf dem Boden zu suchen. Schließlich tauchte er mit einem Tuch in der Hand wieder auf und säuberte mich und sich selbst gründlich.

Dann legte er sich neben mich und sofort kuschelte ich mich an ihn. Duo schloss die Arme um mich und ich lächelte glücklich. Das hier war fast noch besser als der Sex. Ich fühlte mich gesättigt, zufrieden und einfach nur glücklich. Ich wünschte mir, ich würde für immer so mit Duo liegen bleiben können.

Obwohl keiner von uns irgendetwas sagte, war die Stille die uns umgab nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Duos Hand streichelte in kleinen Kreisbewegungen über meinen Rücken, und was vor Minuten noch unglaublich erregend gewesen wäre, war jetzt einfach nur beruhigend, zärtlich und liebevoll.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und presste mein Gesicht an Duos Schulter. Liebevoll. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, das Duo mich lieben würde. Aber wie sollte ich das herausfinden? Das einfachste wäre sicherlich, Duo zu fragen was er für mich empfand. Aber ich, der ich niemals zuvor in meinem Leben schüchtern gewesen war, ich hatte Angst ihn zu fragen.

Denn was wenn er mir sagte, er würde nur Freundschaft empfinden? Das er mich niemals lieben würde? Könnte ich diese Enttäuschung wirklich hinnehmen? Allein beim Gedanken das Duo mich nicht lieben könnte, zog sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich würde einfach weiterhin versuchen seine Liebe zu gewinnen, auch wenn ich im Grunde gar nicht wusste, wie ich das anstellen sollte.

Doch gerade jetzt, in Duos Armen, wollte ich nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich wollte viel lieber dieses wunderbare Gefühl genießen. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und seufzte leise. Ich bedauerte es wirklich, das ich am Vortag so schnell eingeschlafen war. So hatte ich es verpasst einfach nur so von Duo gehalten zu werden.

Mein Blick fiel genau auf Duos Bauchnabel und das kleine Schmuckstück darin. Neugierig – dieses kleine Teil hatte mich von Anfang an fasziniert – streckte ich eine Hand aus. Meine Finger zogen erst die Umrisse des Tattoos nach, dann spielten sie mit dem Piercing.

„Das Teil gefällt dir, hm?" hörte ich Duos amüsierte Stimme.

Ich hob den Kopf und errötete leicht. „Ich habe noch niemals zuvor so etwas gesehen," gab ich schulterzuckend zu. „Welche Bedeutung hat es?"

„Keine. Und jede."

Ich sah Duo verwirrt an. Was meinte er damit?

Duo lächelte. „Es ist nur Schmuck. Es soll nur die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, nichts weiter. Du kannst ihm jede Bedeutung geben, die du willst. Oder auch gar keine." Duo zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Wenn es mir irgendwann mal nicht mehr gefällt nehme ich es raus und lass es zuwachsen."

Der Gedanke gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich mochte den Anblick des kleinen silbernen Schmuckstücks in Duos Bauchnabel. „Ich mag es," sagte ich und umkreiste es wieder mit meinen Fingern.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Duo erfreut. „Dann werde ich es drinlassen."

Ich antwortete nicht darauf. Mir war inzwischen ein anderer Gedanke gekommen. Nur wusste ich nicht ob ich es wirklich tun sollte. Was wenn es Duo nicht gefiel? Wenn er nicht wollte das ich die Initiative ergriff? Aber es gab sicherlich nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.

Schnell beugte ich mich vor und küsste die weiche Haut gleich neben Duos Bauchnabel. Ich hörte wie Duo die Luft anhielt und sah gespannt zu ihm hinauf. Duos Augen funkelten, aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihm nicht gefallen. Im Gegenteil, er sah eher so aus als wäre er neugierig darauf, was ich als nächstes wohl tun würde.

Dadurch ermutigt rutschte ich etwas tiefer, so dass ich nun in Höhe seines Bauchnabels war und senkte meinen Mund. Ich knabberte an der zarten Haut, leckte darüber, fuhr mit meiner Zunge die Umrisse des Tattoos nach und tauchte mit ihr schließlich tief in Duos Bauchnabel, spielte mit dem Piercing.

Lautes Stöhnen war meine Belohnung. Ich gestattete mir ein kleines Lächeln. Duo gefiel das offenbar sehr. Und mir auch. Ich wollte Duo ebensolche Lust schenken, wie er mir geschenkt hatte. Ich wollte seinen Körper erforschen und jede empfindsame Stelle entdecken, so wie er es mit meinem getan hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie empfindlich meine Brustwarzen waren, und machte mich auf den Weg dorthin. Genau wie Duo vorher nahm ich einen Nippel vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne und zog leicht daran. Sofort verhärtete er sich und Duo keuchte auf.

Wenn die Geräusche die ich gemacht hatte auf Duo ebenso erregend wirkten wie seine auf mich, dann wunderte ich mich wirklich, wie er sich so lange hatte zurückhalten können. Denn ich spürte das ich schon wieder hart war, und das nur weil Duo ein paar Mal gestöhnt hatte.

Allerdings war ich nicht der einzige mit diesem Problem, denn ich konnte spüren wie Duos Penis sich aufrichtete und in meinen Bauch piekste. Ich sah an seinem Körper hinab auf seine Erregung. Ich wollte zu gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wie es schmeckte.

Also schob ich mich hinab, bis ich bequem zwischen Duos Beinen lag. Vorsichtig schob ich mein Gesicht näher – ich wollte nichts falsch machen. Ich hob den Blick, um zu sehen was Duo davon hielt. Duo starrte mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, atmete heftig und schien nur darauf zu warten, das ich weitermachen würde.

Ich streckte meine Zunge aus und leckte langsam über die Spitze des Penis. Ein wenig Samenflüssigkeit hatte sich dort gesammelt, und ich konnte Duo zum ersten Mal schmecken. Der Geschmack war ähnlich meinem eigenen, den ich vorher auf Duos Zunge gespürt hatte, salzig, leicht bitter – und doch wieder ganz anders. Es schmeckte nach Duo.

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich ganz auf die neuen Empfindungen. Auf den Geschmack und das Gefühl von Duos Penis unter meiner Zunge. Die Haut dort fühlte sich unglaublich weich und zart an. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht erwartet, das etwas so hartes gleichzeitig so weich sein konnte.

Ich schloss meinen Mund um die Spitze und saugte kurz daran, dann versuchte ich, so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen indem ich meinen Kopf senkte. Duo gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, und davon ermutigt bewegte ich meinen Kopf auf und ab. Es war ein interessantes Gefühl – nicht weniger erregend als der Empfänger dieser Handlung zu sein, aber mit wesentlich mehr Kontrolle. Es gefiel mir, das Duo mir sozusagen ausgeliefert war, das es an mir war ihm immer mehr Geräusche zu entlocken.

Doch plötzlich setzte Duo sich auf, packte mich an den Schultern und zog mich zu sich hoch. Ich blickte ihn erschrocken an – hatte ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde lag sein Mund auf mir, mit fast grober Kraft pressten sich seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich schlang die Arme um ihn, stöhnte auf und erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch. Offenbar hatte ich gar nichts falsch gemacht. Duo kniete inzwischen genauso wie ich auf dem Bett, rieb sich an mir und versuchte mich scheinbar überall gleichzeitig zu berühren.

Dann unterbrach er den Kuss, sah mich mit diesem intensiven Blick an und löste sich von mir. Noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte kniete er hinter mir und legte beide Hände leicht auf meine Schultern.

„Stütz dich auf das Bett," flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und übte jetzt mit seinen Händen leichten Druck aus.

Ich gehorchte, beugte mich vor, stützte meine Hände auf das Bett und legte meinen Kopf dazwischen. Doch als ich meine Beine ebenfalls ausstrecken wollte, um vollkommen auf dem Bauch zu liegen, hielt Duo sie fest. Ich drehte den Kopf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Duo lächelte mich an. „Vertrau mir," sagte er, und ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und schloss die Augen. Egal was Duo auch vorhatte, ich vertraute ihm vollkommen, und ich wusste, was er auch täte, es würde wundervoll sein.

Diese Stellung, mein Hintern nach oben gereckt und mein Kopf zwischen meinen Armen, gab mir ein ziemlich verletzliches Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich entblößt, ausgeliefert, aber da es Duo war, dem ich ausgeliefert war, war es nicht beängstigend sondern eher erregend.

Duos Hände, die die ganze Zeit über meinen Rücken und meinen Hintern gestreichelt hatten, hielten auf einmal an meiner Pospalte inne und zogen die beiden Hälften leicht auseinander. Dann konnte ich plötzlich seinen warmen Atem dort spüren, und ich riss die Augen weit auf. Er würde doch wohl nicht...

Im nächsten Moment stöhnte ich auch schon auf. Oh doch, Duo würde. Seine Zunge umspielte den Muskelring meiner Öffnung und schob sich dann hinein. Ich presste mich nach hinten, dieser forschen Zunge entgegen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich an. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass mein Körper an dieser Stelle so viele empfindlichen Nervenenden besaß.

Dann war Duos Mund wieder weg und stattdessen drang ein Finger in mich ein. Duo beugte sich vor, so dass seine Brust auf meinem Rücken lag. „Du bist noch immer ganz feucht, Hee-chan," flüsterte er direkt an meinem Ohr. Ich stöhnte erneut auf und schob mich dem Finger entgegen, der inzwischen wieder Gesellschaft bekommen hatten.

Offenbar war ich von vorher noch weit genug, denn Duo hielt sich nicht allzu lange mit Fingern auf. Er richtete sich auf und schon im nächsten Moment schob sich sein Penis wieder in mich. Doch statt wie die Male zuvor langsam vorzudringen versenkte sich Duo diesmal mit einem schnellen, kräftigen Stoß komplett in mir.

Die Hände um meine Hüfte geschlossen begann Duo sich zu bewegen, und der Rhythmus war sofort schnell und heftig. Ich schob mich ihm drängend entgegen. Wir beide bewegten uns heftig miteinander und stöhnten und keuchten laut.

Diese Stellung war äußerst erregend. Obwohl ich es vermisste, Duos Gesicht zu sehen, so konnte er auf diese Art viel tiefer in mich eindringen und diesen besonderen Punkt viel besser treffen. Außerdem war diese Vereinigung viel – wilder. Heftiger. Härter. Animalisch.

Duo schob die Hände unter mich, legte sie auf meinen Bauch und meine Brust und presste mich nach oben in eine sitzende Position. Ich keuchte erstaunt auf als ich plötzlich breitbeinig auf Duos Schoß saß, den Rücken an seine Brust gepresst und noch immer mit ihm vereint.

Seine Arme schlossen sich enger um meine Mitte und er presste sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken. „Beweg dich," murmelte Duo und ich gehorchte.

Zögernd hob ich mich ein wenig an, spürte wie Duo aus mir glitt, und ließ mich dann wieder zurück auf seinen Schoß fallen. Die Schwerkraft sorgte dafür, das ich ihn – so unglaublich es auch schien – noch tiefer in mir aufnahm.

Ich stöhnte und ließ meinen Kopf auf Duos Schulter zurückfallen. Dann begann ich mich ernsthaft zu bewegen. Auf und ab, schneller, immer schneller. Es war erregend, das Tempo vorgeben zu können. Und obwohl Duo meinen Bewegungen entgegenkam, so war doch ich derjenige der den Rhythmus kontrollierte. Und wie schon zuvor war diese Tatsache unglaublich berauschend.

Ich verlor mich bald in all den Gefühlen. Alles was ich noch wahrnahm war Duo, der sich in mir bewegte, und all die überwältigenden und lustvollen Empfindungen die meinen gesamten Körper durchzuckten.

Duos Finger schloss sich um meinen Penis und ich keuchte auf. Seine Hand bewegte sich im selben Tempo wie Duo und ich, sein Daumen strich immer wieder über die Spitze und ich glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei ergoss ich mich über Duos Hand. Meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, und wenn Duo nicht eine Hand um mich geschlungen hätte, ich wäre einfach vornüber gefallen.

Wie aus großer Entfernung hörte ich Duo meinen Namen rufen, und dann spürte ich wie seine warme Samenflüssigkeit mich erneut ausfüllte. Erschöpft und zufrieden lehnte ich mich an Duo. Auf einmal war ich furchtbar müde, ich wollte mich nur noch um Duo wickeln und einfach schlafen.

Sanfte Berührungen auf meinem Bauch ließen mich nach unten blicken. Duo hatte wieder das Tuch von vorhin in der Hand und säuberte mich gerade von den Überresten unseres Liebesspiels. Dann wischte er auch seine Hand sauber und warf das Tuch auf den Boden vor dem Bett.

Anschließend zog er sich aus mir zurück und ich seufzte enttäuscht auf. Ich vermisste das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins wenn Duo nicht in mir war. Doch ich wusste natürlich das Duo nicht ewig in mir bleiben konnte.

Ich streckte mich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer auf dem Bett aus, und sofort war Duo bei mir. Er kuschelte sich an mich, gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte, „Schlaf schön, Ro." Dann legte er den Kopf auf meine Schulter, und im nächsten Moment zeigten seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge auch schon, das er eingeschlafen war.

Ich lächelte leicht und schloss meine Arme um Duo. Offenbar hatte er noch einen weiteren Spitznamen für mich gefunden. Ich war wirklich gespannt ob ihm noch andere einfallen würden, für Quatre und Wufei hatte er jedenfalls eine unglaubliche große Bandbreite an Variationen bereit. Doch bevor ich diese Gedanken noch weiter ausarbeiten konnte, fielen mir die Augen zu und ich schlief ebenfalls ein.


	21. Kapitel 21

**Titel: **Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren 'megaknuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, jetzt geht es endlich los! Tro wird gerettet. Also ganz ehrlich, ich hätte ja gedacht, das der Zeitpunkt schon etliche Kapitel früher kommen würde, aber irgendwie verschätze ich mich da immer. Ich würde mal schätzen, wir haben noch nicht ganz Halbzeit. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch total. 'g' Mal sehen, wie es so wird. Hoffe ihr bleibt alle schön treu und schreibt mir weiter nette Kommis, dass motiviert mich immer ungemein! 'alle Leser durchknuddel'

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 21  
**_Duo POV_

„Was kannst du erkennen, Wing?" fragte Quatre.

„Es sind einige Schiffe im Orbit um L1 positioniert," antwortete Wing. „Allerdings scheinen nicht alle davon Kampfschiffe zu sein."

Quatre, Heero und ich saßen und standen vor der Steuerkonsole von Wings Cockpit. Wir waren noch ca. eine Stunde von unserem Ziel entfernt, und Wing war gerade dabei die ersten Langstreckensensorendaten auszuwerten.

Die letzten zwei Tage waren schnell vergangen – für meinen Geschmack fast zu schnell. Ich hätte mir gerne mehr Zeit für mich und Heero gewünscht. Seit der ersten Nacht mit Heero hatte ich jede weitere mit ihm geschlafen. Vier wunderbare Nächte, die mir so unglaublich viel bedeuteten. Heero war so wundervoll – so begierig auf jede neue Erfahrung, jede Berührung.

Und mit jeder Zärtlichkeit, jeder Liebkosung war ich ihm mehr verfallen. Ich liebte ihn, und ich wußte, das es sich dabei nicht nur um eine einfache Verliebtheit handelte. Das war nicht einfach nur eine kurze Schwärmerei, über die ich schnell hinwegkommen würde. Das war echte Liebe, vielleicht sogar die große Liebe.

Ich hätte es ihm am liebsten gesagt, hätte meine Liebe am liebsten der ganzen Welt – oder vielmehr dem ganzen Universum – verkündet. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich hatte einfach noch nicht den Mut dafür gefunden.

Ich seufzte leise. Nun würde es sich also bald herausstellen. In wenigen Stunden würden wir – wenn alles gutginge – Trowa gerettet haben. Und dann würde Heero sich entscheiden müssen. Und ich hoffte so sehr, dass er tatsächlich eine Entscheidung treffen würde. So hätte ich wenigstens eine gewissen Chance. Denn was wenn es für Heero überhaupt keinen Zweifel gäbe? Wenn er mich sofort vergessen würde, sobald er seinen Trowa wieder hatte?

Mit Gewalt riß ich mich aus diesen Gedanken. Es würde nichts bringen, diese Ängste wieder und wieder in Gedanken durchzuspielen. Und so schnell hatte ich sowieso nicht vor, aufzugeben. Ich hatte beschlossen um Heero zu kämpfen, und genau das würde ich tun.

„In Ordnung Wing," sagte Quatre gerade. „Verbinde mich mit Treize."

Nur Sekunden später erschien Treizes Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm. Wing war es in den letzten Tagen gelungen zur Funkverbindung auch eine visuelle Verbindung herzustellen.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Treize.

„Wir sind noch etwa eine Stunde von L1 entfernt," antwortete Quatre. „Wing hat Raumschiffe im Orbit um L1 entdeckt. Ich denke, wir sollten unseren Plan noch einmal im Detail besprechen."

Treize nickte, und im nächsten Moment tauchte Wufei neben ihm auf.

„Hey Wu," rief ich. „Wie läuft's dort drüben?"

„Noin treibt mich in den Wahnsinn," knurrte Wufei, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Für eine Sekunde grübelte ich, wie und warum Noin ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb – normalerweise war das doch meine Aufgabe.

„Wie viele Schiffe sind es genau?" fragte Treize.

„Ungefähr zwei Dutzend," antwortete Quatre.

Treize erbleichte. „Das sind zu viele."

„Ihr müßt auch gar nicht um alle Schiffe kümmern," beruhigte Quatre ihn. „Wir wollen schließlich nicht den ganzen Planeten angreifen. Ihr müßt nur diejenigen direkt über J's Anwesen ablenken, so das Wing ungehindert hindurch schlüpfen kann."

„Und wie viele wären das?"

„Mindestens drei."

„Hm," machte Treize und schien eine Weile nachzudenken. „Ich denke, das bekommen wir hin. Aber wie wollt ihr da unbemerkt durchschlüpfen, ohne das eines der anderen Schiffe eure Signatur auffängt?"

„Ich werde meine Signatur tarnen," antwortete Wing. „Nicht alle dieser Schiffe dort sind Kampfschiffe. Es sind auch ein paar zivile Schiffe dort. Ich werde mich als eines dieser Schiffe ausgeben."

„Das kannst du?" fragte Heero verwundert.

Nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens antwortete Wing, „Ja. Es ist nicht einfach, aber es sollte kein Problem sein. Vor allem weil niemand damit rechnen wird."

„Gut. Dann werden wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen," sagte Treize. „Ihr solltest uns in einem gewissen Abstand folgen, damit ihr sofort reagieren könnt, wenn wir die Schiffe weggelockt haben."

„Warte!" rief ich. Mir war gerade siedendheiß noch etwas eingefallen. „Ist Lu da? Ich muß sie kurz sprechen."

Wufei drehte sich um und rief über seine Schulter. „Noin! Duo will mit dir reden!"

Kurz darauf erschien Noin ebenfalls auf dem Bildschirm. „Hey Quatre, hallo Heero. Duo, was ist?"

„Lu, hast du etwa das Gegenmittel vergessen? Wir können doch nicht ohne auf den Planeten runter," rief ich. Irgendwie hatte keiner von uns in den letzten Tagen an das Gegenmittel zu dieser verflixten Droge gedacht, der wir demnächst vielleicht ausgesetzt sein würden. Und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, herauszufinden, wie schnell diese Droge wohl wirken würde. Nicht wenn Heero und ich uns gerade so nahe gekommen waren.

„Was? Oh das Gegenmittel. Das hab ich doch schon lang fertig," winkte Noin mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Was?" rief Quatre. „Und warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt?"

„Hab's über die ganze Aufregung vergessen."

„Lu!" rief ich.

„Hey, kein Grund zur Panik!" antwortete Noin. „Wing kann die Dateien ganz einfach finden und das Gegenmittel dann replizieren. Ihr werdet es ja wohl noch hinbekommen es euch selbst zu verabreichen, oder? Die Injektoren der OZ sind wirklich idiotensicher, das schafft sogar ihr."

Quatre und ich konnten Noin nur mit offenen Mündern anstarren. Was hatte sie nur? Sie benahm sich ja fast so, als ihr jemand Schokolade vor die Nase gehalten und sie ihr anschließend nicht gegeben. Nur wie sollte dort drüben irgendjemand nur an Schokolade gekommen sein?

„Oh verdammt nochmal, Zechs, ich hab dir doch mehrmals gesagt das du gefälligst in deiner Kabine bleiben sollst!" rief Noin in diesem Moment, den Blick auf einen Punkt seitlich hinter ihr gerichtet, den wir nicht sehen konnten.

„Und seit wann kannst du mir was befehlen?" hörten wir Zechs Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Seit ich deine Ärztin bin und dafür sorgen muß, das du wieder gesund wirst, du Idiot!" rief Noin und stapfte aus dem Sichtbereich der Kamera. Wufei und Treize warfen sich leidende Blicke zu und ich bekam eine Art Ahnung, wie genau Noin Wufei wohl in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Mein Arm ist schon fast wieder verheilt, ich hab es satt nutzlos in meiner Kabine rumzusitzen!" war Zechs Stimme laut und deutlich zu hören. „Außerdem steht der Angriff kurz bevor, wie ich gehört habe, und ich bin der beste Pilot hier! Ich werde hier gebraucht!"

„Das ist Unsinn! Treize kann das bestimmt genauso gut machen! Geh sofort wieder zurück!" schrie Noin.

„Hah! Kann er eben nicht! Wir haben ja alle gesehen, was passiert ist als er das letzte Mal den großen Anführer gespielt hat!" rief Zechs triumphierend und Treize vergrub sein Gesicht stöhnend in den Händen. Ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Es mußte in den letzten zwei Tagen ja wirklich höllisch interessant dort drüben gewesen sein. Zu schade das ich das verpasst hatte!

„Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" rief Noin in einer derart drohenden Stimme, das es mir kalt den Rücken hinablief.

„Hey! Was soll das? Leg das Ding sofort wieder hin! Nein!" Zechs hörte sich eindeutig panisch an.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen, du Feigling!" Im Hintergrund konnte ich Zechs kurz durch das Bild rennen sehen, ein Arm noch immer bandagiert, und Noin, die ihn verfolgte. Was genau sie da allerdings in der Hand hielt, konnte ich nichts so genau erkennen.

Ich warf Quatre einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, doch der starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm und das Schauspiel, das sich uns da bot. Also beschloss ich, die Show ebenfalls weiterhin zu genießen.

„Verdammt nochmal, Noin!" rief Wufei, drehte sich um und verschwand ebenfalls aus unserem Sichtbereich. „Muß das ständig sein? Könnt ihr zwei nicht einmal normal miteinander umgehen? Leg gefälligst die Spritze weg!"

Ich riß die Augen weit auf. Noin verfolgte Zechs mit einer Spritze? Oh, oh, ich wünschte wirklich ich wäre dort drüben und könnte das live sehen!

Ein Rascheln war zu hören, ein paar leise Kampfgeräusche, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, und dann schrie Wufei plötzlich auf, „Au! Verdammt Noin, wieso hast du das getan? Wieso hast du mir die Spritze..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und verstummte schließlich.

„Du bist selbst schuld, Wufei!" antwortete Noin. „Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen! Das Beruhigungsmittel war nicht für dich bestimmt. Hör gefälligst sofort auf so dreckig zu lachen, Zechs! Ich hab noch jede Menge mehr von diesem Zeug, und ich werde nicht davor zurückschrecken, es dir in den Hintern zu jagen!"

Treize, der die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckt hatte, sah plötzlich auf, blickte Quatre und mich kurz an und sagte, „Also, ok, wir wissen was wir zu tun haben, bis dann." Und mit diesen Worten deaktivierte er die Verbindung.

Ich stand da und blinzelte ein paar Mal den dunklen Bildschirm an. Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf leicht und sah erst Heero an – der einen leicht verwirrt bis neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte – und dann Quatre. Quatre sah genauso verblüfft aus wie ich mich fühlte. Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund starrte er ebenfalls einfach nur auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, und dann zu mir.

„Wollen wir das wirklich wissen?" fragte ich langsam.

„Nein," antwortete Quatre – und dann brachen wir beide in unkontrolliertes Lachen aus.

„Hast du..." kicherte Quatre zwischen zwei Glucksern, „... hast du Treizes Gesicht gesehen?"

„Ja..." keuchte ich und hielt mich am Pilotensitz fest, in dem Heero saß. „Aber noch lieber hätte ich Wuffels Gesicht gesehen, als Lu ihm die Spritze in den Hintern gejagt hat!"

Heero sah lächelnd zu, wie Quatre und ich uns langsam von unserem Lachanfall beruhigten, und ich lächelte zurück, sobald ich dazu wieder in der Lage war. Es war einfach wunderbar, Heero lächeln zu sehen. Ich liebte sein Lächeln, und in den letzten Tagen hatte ich es so oft zu sehen bekommen, wie in all den Wochen davor zusammengenommen nicht.

„In Ordnung," japste Quatre schließlich. „Dann besorgen wir uns erstmal das Gegenmittel."

Gesagt getan. Es war nur eine Sache von Minuten, und genau wie Noin gesagt hatte war es kinderleicht. Wing replizierte uns das Gegenmittel, wir injizierten uns – hatte ich schon erwähnt, das ich die Injektoren der OZ wirklich liebte? Keine Nadeln, keine Einstichstelle, einfach klasse.

„So, jetzt können wir uns auf L1 wenigstens frei bewegen, ohne irgendwelche – Nebenwirkungen zu befürchten," verkündete ich zufrieden. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Heero leicht rot wurde. Ich hoffte sehr, daß er auch dachte was ich gerade dachte. Das es mir nämlich gar nicht gefallen würde, wenn wir unsere nächtlichen Aktivitäten – falls es solche nach Trowas Rettung überhaupt noch geben würde – nicht aufrecht erhalten könnten.

„Wo wir grad beim Thema sind," sagte Quatre. „Wir sollten genauer besprechen wie wir vorgehen wollen."

„Nun," sagte Heero, „ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke, das beste wäre, wir würden J's Hausuniform anziehen und uns unter die Sklaven mischen."

Quatre nickte. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. So fallen wir am wenigsten auf."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte ich. „Werden sie Heero nicht erkennen?"

„Ich bin nicht oft von J's Anwesen weggekommen," sagte Heero. „Die Sklaven außerhalb des Anwesens kennen mich nicht."

„In Ordnung," nickte Quatre. „Es wäre sowieso am besten, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Oder weißt du genau, wo wir Trowa finden können, Heero?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Wäre noch alles beim alten dann wäre Trowa wahrscheinlich bei J im Labor. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was sich seit meiner Flucht alles geändert hat. Und es muß sich etwas geändert haben, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das J einfach so weiter macht wie bisher. Ich bin mir nichtmal sicher das Trowa überhaupt noch auf J's Anwesen ist."

„Das ist nicht so schlimm," sagte Quatre. „Wir werden Trowa eben suchen müssen. Ich werde das Anwesen überprüfen, und Duo und du durchsuchen die nähere Umgebung. Und sollte Trowa dort nicht sein, dann überlegen wir weiter."

„Aber wie sollen wir wissen, ob einer von uns Trowa gefunden hat, wenn wir uns trennen?" warf ich ein. Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht wirklich. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser zusammen bleiben."

„Ich denke nicht daß das eine gute Idee wäre, Duo," sagte Quatre. „Wie gesagt, Heero könnte erkannt werden, und du bist mit deinem Zopf eine viel zu auffällige Erscheinung."

„Quatre hat recht," sagte Heero. „Niemand auf J's Anwesen hat so lange Haare. Du würdest dort sofort auffallen, vor allem falls J dich sehen sollte. Er wüßte genau, daß du nicht zu seinen Sklaven gehörst."

„Vielleicht können wir ja über Funk in Verbindung bleiben," sagte Quatre. „Wing? Ist das möglich?"

„Das ist es," antwortete Wing. „Aber es wäre nicht ratsam. J könnte die Funkverbindung orten und dazu benutzen unseren Standpunkt ausfindig zu machen."

„Verdammt," fluchte ich.

Quatre seufzte. „Hm. Vielleicht sollten wir dennoch Kommunikatoren mitnehmen. Für den allerschlimmsten Notfall. Und wir werden einen festen Zeitpunkt ausmachen, zu dem wir uns wieder bei Wing treffen. Sollte dann jemand von uns fehlen, wissen wir das derjenige in Schwierigkeiten ist und können über das Funkgerät mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen."

Ich nickte. „In Ordnung."

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns was geschieht," versuchte Quatre mich aufzumuntern. „Was kann uns schon passieren? Selbst wenn uns Jäger auf den Hals gehetzt werden, wir können beide singen. Wir sollten wirklich in der Lage sein uns zu verteidigen. Und solange du in Heeros Nähe bleibst kann ihm auch nichts passieren. Außerdem hast du noch Shini."

„Ist ja schon gut, Q, du hast mich überzeugt!" rief ich mit erhobenen Händen. Wenigstens würde ich mit Heero zusammen bleiben.

„Gut," grinste Quatre – verdammt, er hatte es schon wieder geschafft! – dann fuhr er fort, „Heero, kannst du mir beschreiben wie Trowa aussieht?"

„Ich habe etwas besseres," warf Wing ein bevor Heero antworten konnte. „Ich habe ein Bild von ihm."

„Du hast ein Bild von Trowa?" fragte Heero. „Warum?"

„Es befinden sich Bilder sämtlicher Sklaven von J in meinem Speicher," antwortete Wing. „Für den Fall das einer der Sklaven versucht zu fliehen. Damit die Jäger wissen wie sie aussehen."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich griff nach Heeros Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. Ich konnte mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie es war ein Sklave zu sein, das ganze Leben lang ständig überwacht zu werden, niemals frei das tun zu können was man wollte. Aber ich bekam ein immer besseres Bild davon.

„Zeig uns das Bild," sagte Quatre schließlich.

Auf dem Monitor erschien das Bild eines jungen Mannes, etwa unser Alter. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, braunes Haar – heller als das von Heero – und grüne Augen – nun ja, ein grünes Auge zumindest. Denn eine Strähne des Haares war lang, sie reichte von seiner Stirn bis zu seinem Kinn und verdeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes.

Ich studierte das Bild nachdenklich. So hatte ich mir Trowa nicht vorgestellt. Er sah nett aus. Sein Blick war ernst und ein wenig traurig. Zumindest schien es mir so. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur mein schlechtes Gewissen das versuchte mir das einzureden. Schnell stopfte ich es dorthin zurück, wo es hergekommen war. Im Krieg und in der Liebe, erinnerte ich mich selbst.

„Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen," riß Heero mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Wir sind gleich da."

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Heero hatte recht, in wenigen Minuten würden wir L1 erreichen. Ich warf einen Blick auf Quatre, der ungewöhnlich still war und Trowas Bild fast gebannt zu studieren schien.

„Q?" fragte ich.

„Was?" schrak Quatre hoch und blickte mich blinzelnd an.

„Wir müssen bald los."

„Oh... ok." Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Bild wandte Quatre sich ab, nahm sich einen der Anzüge die Heero in der Zwischenzeit repliziert hatte und verschwand in seiner Kabine.

Ich ging in meine Kabine, in der Heero bereits dabei war sich umzuziehen. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz bewundernd über seinen Körper wandern, bevor ich mich zusammenriß. Wenn ich damit nicht aufhören würde, kämen wir heute nicht mehr vom Schiff.

Schnell zog ich meine Klamotten aus und quetschte mich dann in J's Hausuniform. Und mit quetschen meinte ich wirklich quetschen. Das Ding war unglaublich eng. Wenn es noch enger hätte sein sollen, dann hätte es auftätowiert werden müssen.

Ich warf einen raschen Blick in Heeros Richtung, aber er hatte sich bereits mit geübten Bewegungen in seinen Anzug gezwängt. Als er sah, wie ich mit meiner Verkleidung kämpfte kam er herüber.

„Warte," sagte er, „ich helfe dir." Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen steckte er mich in den Anzug und ich mußte erstaunt blinzeln. Das ging einfacher als ich gedacht hatte.

„Und wie mache ich das Ding jetzt zu?" fragte ich und sah an mir hinab. Die Öffnung vorne im Anzug hatte keine Knöpfe, keinen Reißverschluß, nichts womit man es schließen konnte.

„So," sagte Heero und hielt die offenen Enden aneinander. Und wie durch ein Wunder schloß sich der Spalt und es war kein Loch mehr zu sehen. Die Vorderseite sah aus als wäre da niemals ein Spalt gewesen.

Mein erstaunter Blick war Heero aufgefallen, denn er antwortete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Molekulare Verschmelzung. Funktioniert so ähnlich wie ein Reißverschluß. Nur eben auf molekularer Ebene."

Ich nickte verstehend, auch wenn ich in Wirklichkeit nicht ein Wort verstanden hatte. Und eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Heero stand noch immer ganz nah vor mir und lächelte mich an. Und dann lehnte er sich vor und plötzlich lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

Meine Arme schlossen sich um Heero, und meine Zunge begegnete seiner in unserem Kuß. Nach einer Ewigkeit schaffte ich es schließlich meine Lippen von Heeros Mund zu lösen.

„Wir müssen damit aufhören," keuchte ich leicht außer Atem.

„Warum?" flüsterte Heero, dessen Mund nur Millimeter von meinem entfernt war.

Warum? Ja warum eigentlich? Ich versuchte angestrengt mein Gehirn wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Da war doch irgendwas.

„Duo! Heero! Bitte bringt mich nicht dazu jetzt in eure Kabine kommen zu müssen!"

Hastig trat ich einen Schritt zurück und spürte wie ich rot wurde. Quatres laute Stimme von außerhalb der Kabine hatte mich wirklich schnell wieder auf den Boden gebracht. Und Heero schien es nicht anders zu gehen, auch er war ziemlich rot im Gesicht und sah wirklich überall hin, nur nicht zu mir. Ich grinste kurz.

Dann nahm ich Heeros Hand, drehte mich um und verließ mit ihm zusammen unsere Kabine. Quatre erwartete uns draußen und zog zur Begrüßung nur eine Augenbraue hoch, was ich aber gekonnt ignorierte.

In Wings Cockpit angekommen setzte Heero sich in einen der Pilotensitze und Quatre in den anderen. Ich nahm auf der Armlehne von Heeros Sitz platz.

„Treize hat mich soeben informiert, daß sie das Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet haben," verkündete Wing.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver war im Grunde sehr simpel. Treize und Zechs würden einfach einige der Schiffe kontaktieren und verkünden, wer sie waren und das sie vorhatten mit ihrer Rebellentruppe OZ zu vernichten. Sie würden die OZ auf diesen Schiffen solange reizen, bis diese sich entschlossen, die Störenfriede auszuschalten. Ich war mir sicher, das Treize – mit Hilfe von Wufei und Noin – durchaus in der Lage war, die OZ genügend zu verärgern.

Sobald genügend Schiffe die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten würden Treize und Zechs einfach den Antrieb abschalten und sich hinter irgendeinem Mond in diesem Sonnensystem verstecken. Und da sie keine KI hatten, würden die anderen Schiffe sie auch nicht aufspüren können.

Gespannt starrten wir auf den Bildschirm, der uns L1 und die darum stationierten Schiffe zeigte. L1 sah ein wenig aus wie die Erde – nur nicht ganz so viele Ozeane. Und dann nach einer Ewigkeit – wie mir schien – lösten sich vier Schiffe und nahmen Kurs auf die Koordinaten von Treize und Zechs' Schiff.

„Es funktioniert!" rief Quatre aufgeregt.

Sofort setzte Wing sich in Bewegung. Ich hielt gebannt die Luft an als L1 immer näher kam. Würde Wings List funktionieren? Der Landeanflug erschien mir stundenlang, obwohl er wahrscheinlich nur Minuten gedauert hatte. Aber jede Sekunde befürchtete ich, das eines der Kampfschiffe unsere Verfolgung aufnehmen würde und uns aus dem Orbit schießen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Schließlich tauchten wir in die Atmosphäre ein, und nur wenig später setzte Wing sanft auf der Oberfläche auf. Keiner von uns rührte sich.

„Wir sind angekommen," sagte Wing schließlich.

Und so als ob wir das vorher tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen hatten rissen diese Worte uns aus unserer Erstarrung. Schnell standen wir auf und liefen auf Wings Shuttletür zu. Und dann machte ich die ersten Schritte auf einen fremden Planeten.

So anders fühlte es sich gar nicht an, wie ich erstaunt feststellte. Die Anziehungskraft war ähnlich der der Erde – vielleicht eine Winzigkeit kleiner. Die Luft war nicht anders in der Zusammensetzung – soweit ich das nur mit meiner Nase bewaffnet feststellen konnte. Der Himmel sah genauso blau aus wie bei uns. Die Sonne hatte zwar einen leichten Stich ins orange und war nicht ganz so gelb wie unsere, aber das fiel eigentlich kaum auf.

Was allerdings schon auffiel waren all die fremden Pflanzen. Wing war in einem kleinen Wäldchen gelandet – ich hätte sicherlich ein starkes Gefühl des Deja vu gehabt, wenn die Bäume hier nicht anders ausgesehen hätten als die der Erde. Sicher, sie waren ihnen ähnlich genug das ich sie dennoch noch als Bäume erkennen konnte. Aber ich hätte sie niemals für etwas halten können, was auf der Erde wuchs.

„In Ordnung," sagte Quatre und riß mich aus meinen Betrachtungen. „Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier. Bis dahin sollten wir Trowa gefunden haben, oder feststellen können, das er nicht hier ist."

Heero nickte, und ich schloß mich ihm an.

„In welcher Richtung liegt J's Anwesen?" fragte Quatre. Heero zeigte es ihm. Mit einem letzten Nicken in unsere Richtung machte Quatre sich auf den Weg und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Heero wandte sich mir zu. „Folge mir," sagte er, und dann lief er ebenfalls auf die Bäume zu, allerdings in einer anderen Richtung als Quatre.

Nervös strich ich über Shini. Da dieser enge Anzug keine Taschen besaß hatte Shini sich wie ein Armband um mein rechtes Handgelenk gelegt. Ich war wirklich froh das ich Shini hatte. Dann lief ich los, Heero hinterher.

Eine Weile liefen wir durch den Wald, dann kamen wir in offenes Gelände. Und hätte ich vorher noch Zweifel gehabt, so wäre mir bei diesem Anblick ganz sicherlich klar gewesen, das ich nicht mehr auf der Erde war.

Die Gebäude die ich sah glichen nichts das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich konnte kleinere Schiffe in der Ferne über dem Boden fliegen sehen – Schwebegleiter, wie Heero mir auf meine Frage hin erklärte. Offenbar das OZ-Äquivalent zu unseren Autos.

Mit Heero zusammen fingen ich an die wahrscheinlichsten Orte außerhalb von J's Anwesen nach Trowa zu durchsuchen. Ich war wirklich froh das Heero dabei war. Er war lange genug J's Assistent gewesen um genau zu wissen, wie er die anderen Sklaven – und auch OZ – dazu bringen konnte ihm zu helfen oder seine Fragen zu beantworten. Nur ein Hinweis auf J oder das dieser etwas mit unserem Hiersein zu tun hatte, und keiner stellte irgendwelche Fragen.

Ich warf Heero einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig blank und seine Augen zeigten überhaupt keine Regung. Seit wir hier auf diesem Planeten waren benahm er sich schon so. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt – so kalt, so emotionslos – fast leblos. Ich erschauerte. Wie mußte Heeros Leben hier gewesen sein, um ihn diese harte, kalte Maske als Schutz aufsetzen zu lassen?

Als wir das erste Mal einem OZ begegneten, konnte ich mich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten nicht zu starren. Heero hatte zwar erzählt, wie sie aussahen, aber es zu hören und dann in Wirklichkeit zu sehen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Die OZ sahen aus wie überdimensionale Eidechsen. Eidechsen die aufrecht auf zwei Beinen liefen, unterstützt von ihrem langen, kräftigen Schwanz. Und oben auf ihrem Kopf war ein seltsames Horn – das Organ das die Töne erzeugte, wie Heero mir später erklärte. Kein Wunder also das ich versucht war sie neugierig anzustarren. Das hier waren Aliens! Echte, lebendige Aliens!

Offenbar hatte Heero genau die richtige Art Arroganz an den Tag gelegt, denn die OZ die uns aufgehalten und uns gefragt hatten, was wir hier wollten, antworteten sofort unterwürfig auf Heeros Fragen. Natürlich nahmen sie an das Heero in J's Auftrag unterwegs war – das half sicherlich etwas. Doch offenbar war Trowa nicht hier, und so machten Heero und ich uns auf um weiter zu suchen.

Wir hatten die Umgebung sicherlich schon seit einer Stunde durchsucht, als Heero mich plötzlich packte und wieder hinter die Gebäudeecke zerrte, die wir gerade umrundet hatten.

„Das ist J!" zischte er und ich riß erschrocken die Augen auf. J? Hier? Verdammt, was wollte er hier? Vorsichtig schob ich mich vor und riskierte einen schnellen Blick um die Ecke. Ein Stück weiter vorn konnte ich fünf OZ erkennen, die offenbar in eine Art Diskussion vertieft waren – allerdings konnte ich nicht verstehen was sie sagten. Sie waren zu weit weg.

„Ro? Welcher von den Grottenolmen ist J?" flüsterte ich.

Heero warf mir einen erstaunten Blick zu und ich zuckte nur mit den Armen und grinste leicht. Heeros Mundwinkel zuckten und verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen, und dann lugte er gleich neben mir ebenfalls um die Ecke.

„Der mit dem künstlichen Arm," antwortete er fast lautlos.

Ich sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich, einer der OZ hatte einen künstlichen Arm aus Metall. Wie praktisch. So konnte ich genau erkennen wer J war. Wäre der Arm nicht gewesen hätte ich es sicherlich nicht gekonnt. Diese OZ sahen für mich alle gleich aus.

„Verdammt," flüsterte Heero. „Was geht da vor? Das da sind O, S und H. Den anderen kenne ich nicht. Aber was machen die alle hier?"

„Leben sie denn nicht hier auf L1?" fragte ich und zog mich wieder hinter die Ecke zurück.

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf und folgte meinem Beispiel. „O, S und H sind genau wie J sehr einflußreiche OZ. Sie alle sind außerdem auch noch Wissenschaftler, ebenfalls genau wie J. Daher kenne ich sie auch. J hat sich oft mit ihnen über einen Com-Link unterhalten. Aber sie waren noch niemals alle zusammen persönlich hier. Und wer der fünfte OZ ist weiß ich nicht. Den habe ich noch niemals gesehen."

Ich schwieg und sah Heero an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich ihn schließlich.

„Wir müssen näher an sie herankommen, damit wir hören können was sie reden," antwortete Heero. „Wir müssen herausfinden warum sie hier sind."


	22. Kapitel 22

**Titel: **Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** 'schnief' Irgendwie scheint außer Touya und Alec niemand mehr meine Story zu lesen. 'schnief' Lasst mich arme, Review-süchtigen Autor doch nicht einfach so hängen 'nochmehrschnief'.

Ok, genug rumgejammert (und wenn ihr nicht noch mehr Gejammer hören wollt, schreibt nen Kommie! 'g'), ich hab ne Frage an euch. Wie ihr vielleicht merken werdet, ist dieses Kapitel mal nicht aus Duos oder Heeros POV. Meine Frage - was haltet ihr davon? Falls ihr nicht absolut der Meinung seid, das es nur Heero und Duo POV geben soll, werd ich in Zukunft auch ein paar andere Sichtweisen hineinbringen (auch wenn der Schwerpunkt weiterhin bei Duo und Heero liegen wird), falls ihr aber dagegen seid, dann wird das hier eben ein einmaliger Ausrutscher bleiben. Also, sagt mir was ihr denkt!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 22  
**_Trowa POV_

„Trowa. Komm her."

Ich versteifte mich für eine Nanosekunde, kam der Aufforderung aber sofort nach. Es war niemals gut J warten zu lassen – nicht wenn er gut gelaunt war, und schon gar nicht wenn er so schlecht gelaunt war wie in den letzten 27 Tagen. Genauer gesagt, den letzten 27 Tagen, 4 Stunden und 36 Minuten.

„Was ist das?" fragte J mit schneidender Stimme und deutete auf den Labortisch vor ihm.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, wußte aber auch so was ich da sehen würde. Auf dem Tisch stand J's neuestes Forschungsobjekt.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, aber J wartete meine Antwort erst gar nicht ab. „Du hast es zerstört," sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich habe dir doch genau gesagt, was du zu tun hast. Warum hast du dich nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten?"

„Das habe ich," erwiderte ich leise.

„Wie war das?"

„Ich habe mich an die Anweisungen gehalten," wiederholte ich, immer noch leise. J hatte mich auch schon beim ersten Mal sehr gut verstanden.

„Das ist Unsinn. Ich habe dir ganz sicher nicht gesagt, die Energiematrix auf diese Art an den Verteiler anzuschließen."

Dazu gab es wirklich nichts zu sagen. Und so starrte ich einfach nur weiter stumm auf den Tisch und das Objekt unserer Unterhaltung hinab. Die Energiematrix war völlig verkohlt. J würde Tage brauchen um sie zu ersetzen.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht," sagte J.

Ich schwieg weiter. Aber offenbar schien J irgendetwas an meinem Schweigen nicht zu gefallen.

„Nun? Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Ich warf ihm einen schnellen Blick unter meinem langen Pony zu. Ich hätte dazu wirklich eine Menge zu sagen. Zum Beispiel das ich keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das ich mich exakt an J's Anweisungen gehalten hatte. Aber ich unterdrückte diesen Impuls wie gewohnt.

Doch offenbar hatte J irgendetwas in meinem Blick gesehen – auch ich war seit 27 Tagen nicht wirklich auf der Höhe.

„Willst du etwa behaupte, das es mein Fehler wäre?" J's Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen, fast freudigen Unterton.

„Nein. Das will ich nicht," war meine ruhige Antwort. Natürlich würde ich so etwas nicht behaupten. Ich war schließlich nicht dumm. Allerdings würde es mir sowieso nichts helfen. Ich hätte es also auch darauf ankommen lassen und J sagen können, das er sehr wohl einen Fehler gemacht hätte. J würde mich bestrafen – es würde nur einen Unterschied in der Intensität und Länge der Bestrafung ausmachen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete ich darauf, das J endlich anfangen würde. Je eher er anfinge, desto eher würde er schließlich fertig sein, und vielleicht würde er es mir sogar gestatten mich hinterher zurückzuziehen. Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich seelisch und gedanklich darauf einzustellen.

J kam näher, ein Glitzern der Vorfreude in seinen Augen. Er genoß sie wirklich, seine kleinen Bestrafungen. J war ein Sadist, er liebte es seine Opfer schreien zu hören. Zu seinem Bedauern hatten jedoch weder Heero noch ich jemals einen Ton von uns gegeben. Das war etwas was wir sehr schnell gelernt hatten – blieben wir still, versuchte J zwar mit allen möglichen Mitteln doch noch einen Ton aus uns herauszubringen, aber er verlor auch viel schneller die Lust an seinen Bestrafungen. Würden wir dagegen schreien oder weinen wie die meisten der anderen Sklaven würde J stundenlang weitermachen.

Als J begann ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Das war die einfachste Methode um sich geistig auszuklinken. Und in den letzten Tagen und Wochen war ich wirklich häufig dazu gekommen diese Methode anzuwenden. Das Leben bei J war noch schwieriger geworden. Nicht dass es vorher ein Zuckerschlecken oder J kein Sadist gewesen wäre, aber seit Heeros Flucht war es noch schlimmer.

Es war leichter zu ertragen gewesen, als ich noch jemanden gehabt hatte, der das selbe durchmachte wie ich. Der unter den selben Dingen zu leiden hatte. Der mich verstand, und der mir half. Der mein bester Freund und meine ganze Familie war.

Ich vermisste Heero. Wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging? Wo er jetzt war und was er gerade machte? Ich hoffte so sehr, das es ihm gut ging. Das er glücklich war.

Die ersten Stunden nach seiner Flucht hatte J getobt. Als es ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war, das Heero nicht mehr da war, hatte er es erst nicht glauben können. Doch irgendwann hatte er einsehen müssen, das Heero tatsächlich geflohen war. Und obwohl er sofort jede Menge Schiffe losgeschickt hatte und auch selbst aufgebrochen war, so hatte Heero offenbar schon einen zu großen Vorsprung gehabt und konnte nicht mehr eingeholt werden.

J hatte ihn nicht gefunden, und mit jedem weiteren Tag der verging sank die Chance das er ihn jemals finden würde. J war nach 5 Tagen von seiner Suche zurückgekehrt, und seitdem war seine Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt.

Mit jedem weiteren Tag der vergangen war hatte sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Heero noch geschnappt wurde verringert. Jeden Tag war ich mit der Befürchtung aufgestanden das sie Heero inzwischen gefangen hatten, und jeden Abend war ich mit der Genugtuung schlafen gegangen, das es J nicht gelungen war.

Und jetzt, nach 27 Tagen, 5 Stunden und 1 Minute war ich mir sicher, dass es ihm auch nicht mehr gelingen würde. Heero war endgültig entkommen.

Ich hatte es gewußt. Ich hatte gewußt, wenn jemandem eine erfolgreiche Flucht gelingen würde, dann wäre das Heero. Und auch wenn ich mir mehr als alles andere wünschte das ich mit ihm hätte gehen können, so war ich doch froh für ihn. Wenigstens einer von uns würde den Rest seines Lebens nicht in der Sklaverei verbringen.

Für eine Sekunde kroch ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer in mir hoch, wie immer wenn ich an Heeros Flucht dachte. Er hatte versprochen er würde zurückkommen und mich holen. Aber so wie immer wenn mir dieser Gedanke kam unterdrückte ich ihn schnell. Heero würde nicht kommen. Das konnte er gar nicht. Und ich hatte es gewußt als ich ihn zur Flucht gedrängt hatte. Genauso wie Heero. Ich denke, er hatte dieses Versprechen mehr für sich selbst geben müssen, weniger für mich.

Aber das machte mir nichts aus; es hätte genauso gut auch andersherum sein können – ich hätte fliehen können und Heero hier zurücklassen müssen. Nur das ich nicht glaubte dass meine Flucht auch nur halb so erfolgreich gewesen wäre wie Heeros.

Und doch – ich vermisste ihn. Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken gemacht, wie mein Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn Heero nicht mehr hier wäre und ich J's gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für mich allein hätte. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dann immer noch darauf bestanden hätte, das Heero ohne mich ginge wenn ich es gewußt hätte.

Das schlimmste war die Einsamkeit. Weder Heero noch ich hatten jemals viel Kontakt zu den anderen Sklaven gehabt; zum einen hatten sie meistens nichts mit uns zu tun haben wollen, wir waren J und damit der Gefahr viel zu nahe. Und zum anderen waren Heero und ich eher Einzelgänger. Wir waren lieber unter uns geblieben, wir waren uns die einzige Gesellschaft die wir gebraucht hatten.

Doch jetzt war Heero weg und ich war allein. Und ich ertappte mich immer öfter dabei das ich mich fragte, was für einen Sinn das alles überhaupt noch hatte. Bis jetzt war ich immer noch davor zurückgeschreckt etwas endgültiges zu tun, aber je mehr Zeit verging desto verlockender wurde der Gedanke, allem einfach ein Ende zu bereiten.

Schmerz durchzuckte mich und ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Offenbar war J heute wildentschlossen mir ein Geräusch zu entlocken. Er hatte die Schmerzintensität seit seiner letzten Bestrafung um ein vielfaches erhöht – meine Ablenkungsmethode reichte nicht mehr aus um den Schmerz auszublenden.

Ich keuchte fast lautlos auf und sank auf die Knie. Und obwohl ich immer schneller atmete gab ich immer noch kein Geräusch von mir. Diese Genugtuung würde ich J nicht gönnen. Niemals. Lieber würde ich sterben.

Glücklicherweise mußte ich diese Theorie nicht gerade heute austesten, denn der Signalton von J's Kommunikationskonsole rettete mich. Mit einem Fluch ließ J von mir ab und wandte sich der Konsole zu. Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper und versuchte das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Was ist?" fauchte J.

Das Bild eines anderen OZ erschien auf dem Bildschirm, und bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte machte J eine rasche Handbewegung und sagte, „Einen Moment." Dann deaktivierte er meinen Translator und wandte sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

Obwohl ich im Moment eigentlich vollauf damit beschäftigt war nicht doch noch vor Schmerz zu schreien beschäftigte sich ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns dennoch mit dem seltsamen Anrufer. J hatte mich seit Heeros Flucht jedesmal weggeschickt wenn er einen Anruf bekommen hatte – ich glaubte nicht das er wußte das ich die Sprache der OZ verstehen konnte, aber er wollte wohl auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Warum er mich diesmal nicht rausschickte wußte ich nicht – vielleicht hatte er mich einfach vergessen – oder er wollte mich zur Stelle haben um nach dem Anruf sofort mit der Bestrafung fortzufahren.

Ich konnte zwar kaum etwas verstehen – meine Ohren rauschten noch immer und J sprach ziemlich leise – aber ich hörte doch, dass er seinen Anrufer fragte warum dieser denn so lange gebraucht hätte und das J ihn gleich treffen würde.

Ich gestattete mir einen leisen erleichterten Seufzer. Wenn J gehen würde, dann könnte ich mich in mein Quartier zurückziehen. Und wenn J schließlich zurückkehren würde, hätte er vielleicht vergessen das er gerade dabei gewesen war mich zu bestrafen.

Und richtig, genau wie ich vermutet hatte scheuchte J mich aus dem Labor, schloß es hinter sich ab – das tat er seit Heeros Flucht jetzt immer – und verschwand dann mit schnellen Schritten den Flur hinunter.

Ich lehnte mit noch immer zitternden Gliedern an der Wand vor J's Labor. Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten in denen ich nur konzentriert ein- und ausgeatmet hatte stieß ich mich von der Wand ab und machte mich langsam auf den Weg.

Immer wieder blieb ich stehen wenn mich eine erneute Schmerzwelle überflutete. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Gerät J diesmal an mir ausprobiert hatte, aber es war schlimmer als die früheren Strafen. Statt einfach nur abzuklingen kam und ging der Schmerz in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

Endlich trat ich aus dem Hauptgebäude hinaus auf den Hof. Ich blieb kurz stehen und blinzelte hinauf in den Himmel. Überrascht registrierte ich was für ein schöner Tag es war. Ich wußte nicht wieso mir das gerade in diesem Moment auffiel – aber es war tatsächlich ein wunderschöner Tag auf L1. Die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen Himmel, es war warm und ich konnte sogar irgendwo ein paar Vögel singen hören.

Ich seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich Gedanken über das Wetter zu machen, ich könnte es ja doch nicht genießen. Außerdem sollte ich mich lieber beeilen, wer wußte schon wohin J gegangen und wann er zurückkommen würde.

Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Häuschen das früher einmal Heeros und mein Quartier gewesen war und das ich nun völlig allein bewohnte. Heero und ich waren immer froh gewesen das wir abseits der anderen Sklaven wohnten. Aber nun hatte ich schon einige Male überlegt, ob ich nicht doch besser in eines der größeren Quartiere umziehen sollte. Dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr so einsam.

Doch meist hielt dieser Gedanke nicht lange vor. Ich würde in den größeren Quartieren nicht weniger einsam sein. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Ich würde dort ein Außenseiter sein – und das wäre mit Sicherheit sogar noch schlimmer zu ertragen als ganz allein die Wände in meinem Quartier anzustarren.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle durchzuckte mich und ich keuchte laut auf. Die hier war wirklich schlimm, und ich merkte wie meine Füße unter mir wegklappten. Ich streckte die Hand aus und konnte mich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen so daß ich nicht vollkommen umfiel und auf meinem Gesicht landete. Aber auch so kam ich hart auf meinen Knien auf und der Aufprall sandte einen weiteren Schmerzimpuls durch meinen Körper.

Benommen kniete ich für eine Weile an der Wand und versuchte die weißen Punkte vor meinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Mein Atem ging wieder schneller und meine Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert. Als mein Blick sich schließlich wieder etwas klärte stand ich nicht sofort auf sondern blieb eine Weile einfach dort sitzen und versuchte wieder zu Atem und zu Kräften zu kommen.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah mich um. Außer mir waren noch einige andere Sklaven auf dem Gelände und gingen der einen oder anderen Aufgabe nach. Keiner von ihnen sah zu mir her oder kam gar zu mir rüber. Ich lächelte traurig. Ich hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Keiner der anderen hatte Heero oder mir jemals geholfen. Es war einfacher und vor allem sicherer für sie einfach so zu tun als würden sie uns nicht sehen wenn J mal wieder etwas an uns getestet hatte. Und ich konnte es ihnen auch nicht wirklich verübeln.

Ich seufzte und wollte meinen Blick schon wieder abwenden als mir etwas ins Auge fiel. Offenbar wurde ich nicht von allen ignoriert; dort drüben stand ein junger Mann und sah zu mir herüber. Ich starrte ihn überrascht an. Sowohl Heero als auch ich waren schon vorher auf dem Hof zusammengebrochen, aber noch niemals hatte das irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit bei den anderen Sklaven erregt. Warum also blickte dieser hier mich an?

Verblüfft sah ich ihn etwas genauer an. Es war ein junger Mann, jünger als ich wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, mit goldblondem Haar und aquamarinblauen Augen. Ich blinzelte. Ich hatte ihn noch niemals hier gesehen – vielleicht war er ja ein neuer Sklave? Das würde dann auch erklären warum er die ungeschriebene Regel J's Assistenten zu ignorieren nicht kannte.

Der blonde junge Mann legte den Kopf leicht schief und ließ seinen Blick suchend über mich wandern. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte ich fast das Gefühl als würde er etwas von mir wollen. Aber das war doch Unsinn, was sollte er schon von mir wollen?

Doch schon im nächsten Moment setzte der junge Mann sich in Bewegung und kam zu mir rüber. Er ging neben mir in die Knie, sah mir noch einmal prüfend ins Gesicht und lächelte dann. Ich war vollkommen überwältigt. Dieses Lächeln ging mir durch und durch, und wenn ich nicht so fertig gewesen wäre hätte ich das Lächeln sicherlich erwidert.

„Hey," sagte der junge Mann und seine Stimme war fast so umwerfend wie das Lächeln. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen stumm anstarren. Dieser Vorfall war so außergewöhnlich das ich einfach nicht wußte wie ich darauf reagieren sollte.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus," fuhr der Blonde fort und seine Stimme und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurden eindeutig besorgt. Und alles was ich tun konnte war ihn weiterhin stumm anzustarren.

Der fremde junge Mann war besorgt um mich. Um mich, einen für ihn völlig Fremden. Außer Heero hatte sich niemals jemand um mich gesorgt – schon gar nicht einer der anderen Sklaven die J gehörten. Wer war dieser junge Mann nur?

Ich ließ meinen Blick schnell über ihn wandern. Er trug eine von J's Hausuniformen, also mußte er so wie alles hier in J's Besitz sein. Aber er konnte es noch nicht lange sein, nicht wenn er noch einen so mitfühlenden Charakter besaß. Mitgefühl zahlte sich bei J niemals aus – J konnte und hatte so etwas bereits als Widerspruch ausgelegt.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte der junge Mann, und ich war so sehr in meine Gedanken über ihn versunken das ich ohne groß nachzudenken nickte und dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufstand. Was ich allerdings besser gelassen hätten, denn sofort durchzuckte mich eine neue Schmerzwelle und meine Beine gaben erneut unter mir nach.

Doch diesmal fiel ich nicht zu Boden; der junge Mann war zusammen mit mir aufgestanden, und als ich drohte zu Boden zu sinken griff er schnell zu und hielt mich fest.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir besser helfen," sagte er und schenkte mir erneut ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Und obwohl ich nicht wußte wer er war oder warum er mir half oder warum ich so seltsam auf ihn reagierte ließ ich zu das er einen meiner Arme um seine Schulter legte, mir einen Arm um die Taille schlang und dann mit mir zusammen loslief.

Ich blickte hinab auf seinen blonden Kopf – der junge Mann war mehr als einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich – und wunderte mich. Wieso half er mir? Und viel wichtiger, warum ließ ich mir so bereitwillig helfen? Meine Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf hin und her, und so merkte ich erst gar nicht wo wir hingingen.

Als mir schließlich irgendwann auffiel, das wir schon viel zu lange unterwegs waren und mein Quartier eigentlich schon längst erreicht haben sollten und mich umsah, hatten wir J's Anwesen bereits verlassen und bewegten uns auf die Wälder zu.

Erschrocken blieb ich stehen und zwang meinen Begleiter so ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. Keuchend blickte er fragend zu mir auf. „Was ist los?" fragte er atemlos.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte ich leise und mißtrauisch.

Der Blonde blinzelte einmal kurz, dann fragte er, „Hab ich das etwa nicht gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor einer von uns beiden noch etwas sagen konnte überschwemmte mich eine weiter Schmerzattacke und ich krümmte mich zusammen. Und diesmal konnte der Blonde mich nicht festhalten. Glücklicherweise war der Boden hier etwas weicher, was den Aufprall etwas weniger schmerzhaft machte.

„Trowa!" rief der junge Mann besorgt und kniete neben mir nieder. „Was ist los?"

Ich keuchte und schlang die Arme um meinen Körper. Trotz der Schmerzen hatte ich gehört was der Blonde gesagt hatte. Und erneut stürmten Fragen auf mich ein. Er kannte meinen Namen. Woher kannte er meinen Namen? Ich bezweifelte das auch nur zwei Prozent von J's Sklaven meinen und Heeros Namen wußten; für sie waren wir einfach nur immer 'J's Assistenten' gewesen. Und der junge Mann hier mußte ein neuer Sklave sein – woher also kannte er meinen Namen?

Und dann war da noch ein anderes Detail. Er war völlig außer Atem, und das nur dadurch daß er mich beim Gehen gestützt hatte. Gut, er hatte einen Großteil meines Gewichts tragen müssen, da ich so sehr zitterte das ich kaum selbst stehen geschweige denn gehen konnte. Aber er hätte eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit in der Lage sein müssen mein ganzes Gewicht tragen zu können, auch wenn er fast einen Kopf kleiner war als ich. Ich hatte schon kleinere und schmächtigere Menschen viel schwerere Dinge tragen sehen. Was war hier los?

„Wer... wer bist du?" fragte ich atemlos. Ich würde das jetzt herausfinden.

Der Blonde blinzelte erneut. „Hab ich das etwa auch nicht gesagt?" rief er aus.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Blonde warf mir einen verlegenen Blick zu und wurde leicht rot.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er. „Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das vergessen konnte. Mein Name ist Quatre." Er lächelte mich wieder an. Als ich nicht reagierte sondern ihn nur weiterhin regungslos anstarrte fügte er hinzu, „Ich bin ein Freund von Heero."

Ich keuchte erstaunt auf. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Ein Freund von Heero? Mein Erstaunen mußte wohl deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn Quatre lächelte erneut.

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben," sagte er.

„Du bist zu spät," flüsterte ich.

„Zu spät?" Quatre runzelte die Stirn.

„Heero ist nicht mehr hier."

„Oh," erneut lächelte Quatre. „Ich weiß. Das heißt, eigentlich ist er schon wieder hier. Er sucht dich nur wo anders."

„Was?" Ich blinzelte Quatre vollkommen verblüfft an. Was er da gesagt hatte machte überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Naja, wir dachten das Heero vielleicht erkannt werden würde, deshalb haben er und Duo die Durchsuchung des umliegenden Geländes übernommen, während ich für J's Anwesen zuständig war."

Ich blinzelte erneut. Langsam drang das was Quatre gesagt hatte in mein Hirn vor. „Heero ist hier?" flüsterte ich ungläubig.

„Aber natürlich," war Quatres Antwort.

Ich schloß gepeinigt meine Augen. Nein. Also das war es weswegen J vorhin so schnell verschwunden war. Er hatte Heero letzten Endes doch noch gefangen. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. „Trowa?" hörte ich Quatres besorgte Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr. „Was ist los?"

Ich öffnete die Augen und mein Blick fiel direkt in Quatres Augen, die mich besorgt ansahen. Für ein paar Momente konnte ich nichts anderes als einfach nur stumm in diese aquamarinblauen Tiefen zu starren, dann riß ich mich gewaltsam von diesem Blick los.

„Wie... wie hat J das geschafft?" fragte ich.

„Wie hat J was geschafft?"

„Heero wieder einzufangen."

Quatre antwortete nicht darauf und ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf ihn. Quatre saß neben mir und blinzelte mich verblüfft an.

„Heero wieder einzufangen?" fragte er langsam, dann weiteten sich seine Augen erschreckt. „Nein! Du hast das falsch verstanden! J hat Heero nicht wieder eingefangen! Heero ist hier um dich zu holen!"

„Heero ist hier um mich zu holen?" wiederholte ich.

Quatre nickte enthusiastisch. „Natürlich! Schließlich hat er es dir doch versprochen! Und wir helfen ihm dabei."

„Wir?" fragte ich schwach. Irgendwie war das zu viel für mich. Ich konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was Quatre mir da alles erzählte.

„Ja, Duo und ich und Wufei und Noin, und dann noch Treize und Zechs – und natürlich Wing und Shini nicht zu vergessen..." Quatre brach ab als er meinen total überrumpelten Blick bemerkte und seufzte. „Ich schätze, das ist jetzt eine viel zu lange Geschichte. Wir sollten jetzt besser sehen das wir das Schiff erreichen. Reden können wir dann später."

Ich nickte wieder schwach und ließ mir von Quatre aufhelfen. Erneut auf ihn gestützt liefen wir weiter auf ein kleines Wäldchen zu. Wir hatten es schon beinahe erreicht, als ich ein Summen hörte. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Summen.

„Quatre!" keuchte ich, „Jäger!"

Quatre warf einen hastigen Blick hinter sich und ich tat es ihm nach. Und dann konnte ich ihn sehen – es war nur einer soweit ich erkennen konnte, aber auch ein Jäger war mehr als genug.

Quatre blieb stehen und drehte sich ganz zu dem Jäger um. Er runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube das ist Shini," sagte er und ich konnte ihn nur verblüfft anstarren. Quatre war vollkommen ruhig – er wirkte nicht im geringsten besorgt oder ängstlich oder gar panisch, was eigentlich die normalen Reaktionen auf einen angreifenden Jäger waren.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte war der Jäger auch schon heran und ich schloß ergeben die Augen und spannte meine Muskeln an. Doch nichts geschah und nach einer Weile hörte ich Quatre schließlich erfreut auflachen.

Ich riß meine Augen weit auf und was ich da sah ließ mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln. Statt uns anzugreifen schwirrte der Jäger nur um uns herum, und Quatre hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt als wollte er den Jäger streicheln und lächelte fröhlich dabei!

„Ich hatte recht!" rief er und strahlte mich an, „Es ist Shini!"

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was auch immer J diesmal an mir ausprobiert hatte, es mußte wirklich schlimm gewesen sein, denn offenbar lag ich schon im Fieberdelirium. Oder vielleicht war ich sogar schon tot und das hier war das was auch immer nach dem Tod kam?

„Shini, wo sind Duo und Heero?" rief Quatre, und so unglaublich es auch schien, das Summen des Jägers klang fast wie eine Antwort.

„Ach Mist, ohne Wing verstehe ich nicht was du sagst," Quatre seufzte. „Macht nichts. Shini, kannst du mir helfen Trowa zum Schiff zu bringen?"

Und das Unglaubliche geschah. Der Jäger schwirrte noch einmal um uns herum, dann flog er hinter mich und ich konnte fühlen wie er mich ergriff, mich beim Gehen stützte und dann mit mir zusammen neben Quatre in Richtung des Wäldchens flog.

Ich starrte Quatre aus großen Augen an. Wer oder was war er? Wie hatte er den Jäger dazu gebracht das zu tun was er wollte? Ich fühlte mich vollkommen überfahren, ich hatte schon lange die Kontrolle über die ganze Situation verloren.

Vielleicht wenn ich nicht so benommen von den Schmerzen gewesen wäre, vielleicht hätte ich dann die ganze Situation mehr hinterfragt, hätte genauer wissen wollen was da gespielt wurde bevor ich Quatre, der ja eigentlich ein Fremder für mich war, einfach irgendwohin gefolgt wäre. Klar, er hatte zwar behauptet, ein Freund von Heero zu sein, aber wußte ich das wirklich? Aber ich war nicht in der Lage mich zu wehren oder irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, und so wurde ich einfach von Quatre und dem Jäger durch die Gegend geschoben.

„Q! Wir sind hier drüben!"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung dieser neuen Stimme. Nicht weit von uns konnte ich zwei Gestalten durch die Bäume in die selbe Richtung wie Quatre und ich laufen sehen. Noch konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, aber einer der beiden hob die Hand und winkte wild während er den Kurs änderte und nun auf uns zulief.

Quatre blieb kurz stehen, drehte den Kopf ebenfalls in die Richtung der Stimme und lächelte dann breit. Dann änderte er den Kurs, so daß sein Weg den der beiden anderen kreuzen würde und der Jäger – und damit auch ich – folgte ihm einfach.

„Hat Shini dich gefunden?" rief die selbe Stimme wieder, nur um gleich darauf hinzuzufügen, „Oh, ich seh schon."

Und dann standen wir den beiden Gestalten gegenüber. Den einen der beiden kannte ich nicht, es war derjenige der gesprochen hatte. Er war größer als Quatre, aber kleiner als ich, hatte einen langen Zopf und ungewöhnliche Augen. Ich war mir sicher, das ich mich erinnert hätte wenn ich ihm jemals zuvor begegnet wäre.

Doch im Grunde nahm ich den Fremden gar nicht wirklich wahr. Denn die andere Gestalt, die neben dem langhaarigen jungen Mann stand war mir nur zu bekannt. Es war Heero.

Ich starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und konnte gar nicht für möglich halten was ich da sah. Auch wenn Quatre behauptet hatte, das Heero hier war um mich zu retten, so hatte ich es nicht wirklich glauben können. Ich hatte immer mehr das Gefühl als würde ich das alles nur träumen.

Doch nicht lange, denn als Heero mich sah, leuchteten seine Augen auf, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht – ich blinzelte kurz; ich hatte Heero noch niemals so lächeln gesehen – und dann stand er direkt vor mir.

„Trowa!" rief er und umarmte mich.

„Heero?" fragte ich ungläubig. Er schien es tatsächlich zu sein. Ich konnte seine Arme um mich spüren, und das würde ich doch sicherlich nicht können, wenn er nur eine Halluzination wäre, oder?

Heero ließ mich wieder los, trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte. Er hatte immer noch dieses freudige Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was..." fragte ich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wie... was..." Ich brach ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Eigentlich wußte ich gar nicht wie ich anfangen sollte – es gab so vieles zu fragen.

Heero lächelte schief. „Das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte," sagte er.

„Ja, ja," schnaubte der langhaarige junge Mann, „aber wir haben jetzt kaum Zeit dafür. Wir müssen schnell hier weg, schon vergessen Ro?"

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Langhaarigen. Seine Stimme, die vorhin noch fast fröhlich geklungen hatte als er nach Quatre gerufen hatte, hatte auf einmal einen beinahe ärgerlichen Klang. Und sein Blick, den er auf mich gerichtet hatte sah auch nicht gerade freundlich aus. Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Duo hat recht," sagte Quatre und lächelte mich an. „Wir haben später noch genug Zeit für Erklärungen, wir sollten erstmal hier wegkommen."

Heero nickte, trat an mich heran und legte mir einen Arm um die Taille um mich so beim Gehen zu stützen. Duo – wie der langhaarige junge Mann offenbar hieß – warf mir einen abweisenden Blick zu, dann hob er den Kopf und sah auf den Jäger, der mich in dem Moment losgelassen hatte als Heero mich umarmt hatte und der nun über unseren Köpfen schwirrte.

„Shini!" rief Duo und streckte seinen Arm in die Luft – und dann beobachtete ich ungläubig wie der Jäger Duos Arm umschwirrte und sich schließlich als festes Armband darum legte.

Im nächsten Moment rannten und stolperten wir auch schon weiter durch das Unterholz, so das mir kaum Zeit blieb über diese erneute verblüffende Beobachtung nachzudenken. Wer waren Quatre und Duo nur? Wo hatte Heero sie gefunden? Und wie waren sie in der Lage den Jäger zu beherrschen? Das waren die Fragen die mich am meisten bewegten. Und ich hoffte sehr, das wir bald bei diesem Schiff angekommen wären von dem Quatre dauernd gesprochen hatte. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.


	23. Kapitel 23

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren 'megaknuddel'

**Kommentar:** Oh wow! Ich bin echt überwältigt! Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht das mein Gemecker gleich soviele Reviews nach sich zieht! Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir ein Review oder eine Mail geschrieben haben! Ihr seid die allerbesten! Und auch Danke an alle, die die Story lesen und kein Review hinterlassen haben - aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Solang ich nur weiß daß meine Geschichte noch gelesen wird bin ich zufrieden. Immerhin sind wir Autoren nach Feedback süchtig:-)

So, anderes Thema. Ihr habt euch alle für die verschiedenen POVs ausgesprochen, und so werd ich das auch machen. Allerdings wird weiterhin mein Hauptaugenmerk auf Heero und Duo liegen (wo das doch meine beiden Lieblinge sind 'g'). Aber ab und zu werden jetzt auch Q und Tro - und vielleicht auch Wufei und Noin - zu Wort kommen.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 23  
**_Duo POV_

Vorsichtig schlich ich hinter Heero her. Wir waren gerade dabei uns so nahe wie möglich an diese fünf OZ anzupirschen über die wir so unverhofft gestolpert waren. Ich verstand zwar nicht genau warum Heero unbedingt wissen wollte, was sie da sprachen, aber ich würde ihm nicht widersprechen.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war ich selbst ziemlich neugierig. Immerhin, einer dieser fünf war J, Heeros ehemaliger Besitzer. Ich wollte mehr wissen über J. Auch wenn ich mich wirklich zurückhalten mußte, um mich nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen und ihm das zurückzuzahlen was er Heero in all den Jahren angetan hatte.

Und wenn J alleine gewesen wäre, vielleicht hätte ich die Gelegenheit sogar ergriffen. Aber das da vorne waren immerhin fünf OZ, und sie wirkten nicht gerade schwach. Allein dieser lange, gelenkige Schwanz – der sah wirklich muskulös aus. Und vor allem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass J von Heeros Anwesenheit erfuhr.

Ich presste mich neben Heero an eine weiter Hauswand, diesmal sehr viel näher an den OZ als vorher. Was auch immer diese fünf hier machten, sie hatten sich nicht zu einem freundlichen Pläuschchen getroffen. Wenn ich mich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann stritten sie sich gerade wirklich heftig. Ich warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er sah nicht zu mir her sondern schien konzentriert zu lauschen.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wir waren zwar nah genug dran daß ich hin und wieder ein paar Gesprächsfetzen hören konnte, aber wenn wir das gesamte Gespräch belauschen wollten, würden wir noch näher heran müssen. Warum also war Heero stehen geblieben? Doch dann kam mir die Erkenntnis – Heeros Gehör war mit Sicherheit auch genetisch verbessert worden. Wahrscheinlich konnte Heero alles hören, was die fünf dort vorne sprachen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht und lehnte mich etwas weiter vor um wenigstens ein wenig zu verstehen.

„... das ist eine Katastrophe..."

„... bist du dir wirklich sicher..."

„... müssen etwas unternehmen..."

„... wie konntest du das nur zulassen, J..."

Ich beugte mich noch ein wenig weiter vor. Das klang wirklich interessant. Worüber redeten die da? Ich riskierte einen schnellen Blick um die Ecke.

„... ruhig bleiben. Wir sollten jetzt schnell handeln..."

„... und was sollen wir tun?"

„... wichtiger, was KÖNNEN wir tun?"

„... du hast ihn nicht finden können, oder J? Wie sollen..."

„... keine Sorge. Ich WERDE ihn finden..."

Interessiert ließ ich meinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe OZ wandern. Der Streit schien sich nur zwischen vier der OZ abzuspielen, der fünfte, derjenige dessen Namen Heero nicht kannte, stand einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete mit regungslosem Gesichtsausdruck die Auseinandersetzung der anderen.

Ich warf Heero einen kurzen Blick zu. Er hatte noch immer diesen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck – ich war mir sicher, dass er das Gespräch nachher Wort für Wort wiedergeben können würde.

Plötzlich ertönte eine neue Stimme und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf die fünf OZ.

„Was soll das, J?"

Es war der fünfte OZ, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Offenbar hatte er nicht nur mich überrascht, sondern auch J und die anderen Eidechsen. Denn sie alle hatten ihr Gebrüll eingestellt und sich zu dem fünften OZ umgedreht.

„... geht dich genauso an wie uns..." hörte ich J erwidern.

Der unbekannte OZ schüttelte nur den Kopf. „... habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass ich nichts damit zu tun haben will. Lass mich aus dem Spiel..." Und dann drehte er sich um und spazierte einfach davon.

Heero und ich tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Glücklicherweise kam der OZ nicht auf uns zu sondern entfernte sich in eine andere Richtung.

„... sollen wir was tun? Er könnte uns gefährlich werden..."

„... nein. Er wird es nicht wagen sich gegen uns zu stellen... werden ihn aber trotzdem im Auge behalten..."

Die anderen vier OZ starrten dem verschwindenden hinterher, und obwohl ihre Gesichter so gar nicht menschlich aussahen, konnte ich doch erkennen, das ihre Blicke alles andere als freundlich waren.

Allerdings hatten wir gerade andere Probleme als die haßerfüllten Blicke die J und die anderen dem fünften OZ hinterherwarfen. Denn nach dessen Aufbruch hatten die anderen vier sich ebenfalls umgedreht und waren langsam losgelaufen. Und sie kamen direkt auf Heero und mich zu.

Heero ergriff meine Hand und zog mich hastig hinter ihm her. Lautlos und so schnell wie möglich zogen wir uns zurück. Glücklicherweise schienen die vier OZ so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein daß sie nicht schnell vorankamen. Das letzte was wir jetzt bräuchten wäre von ihnen entdeckt zu werden.

Unser Rückzug verlief ohne Probleme, und bald hatten wir den Ran des Wäldchens erreicht. Wir blieben kurz stehen und sahen uns um.

„Was jetzt?" fragte ich Heero.

Heero sah sich zögernd um. „Die zwei Stunden sind fast um..." sagte er langsam.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht zu Wing zurückkehren," erwiderte ich.

Heero nickte, doch er sah nicht so aus als wäre er sehr begeistert darüber. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf die kleine Ansiedlung die wir durchsucht hatten, dann drehte er sich schnell um und lief in den Wald hinein.

Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe. Offenbar war Heero unglücklich weil wir Trowa nicht gefunden hatten. Rasch folgte ich ihm, und gemeinsam rannten wir durch den Wald in die Richtung in der sich Wing befand.

Ich merkte wie ich mich langsam entspannte. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie angespannt ich die ganze Zeit über gewesen war – scheinbar hatte mich das ganze Abenteuer doch nicht so kühl gelassen wie ich angenommen hatte. Aber jetzt hatten wir es geschafft, Heero und ich waren bereits auf dem Rückweg und befanden uns nicht mehr in Gefahr entdeckt zu werden.

Das ließ meine Gedanken zu Quatre wandern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich gerade befand und ob er ebenso problemlos von J's Anwesen hatte verschwinden können wie Heero und ich aus der Ansiedlung. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens hob ich die Hand an der sich Shini befand.

„Shini," rief ich und sofort erwachte Shini zum Leben und schwirrte um mich herum. „Such nach Quatre!"

Mit einem fröhlichen Summen, das wie eine Antwort klang schwirrte Shini noch einmal um Heero und mich herum, dann verschwand er schnell in eine andere Richtung. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob Shini wußte, wo Quatre sich befand und jetzt direkt auf ihn zuhielt oder ob er einfach nur so auf gut Glück nach ihm suchen würde. Aber ich verließ mich darauf das er Quatre entweder finden oder allein rechtzeitig zu Wing zurückkehren würde.

Eine ganze Weile lang liefen Heero und ich nur schweigsam durch den Wald. Während unserer Untersuchungen hatten wir uns immer weiter von Wing entfernt, so daß der Weg durch den Wald nun erheblich länger war als der Hinweg. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lang wir schon gelaufen waren, als ich plötzlich ein Stück an unserer Seite eine Bewegung ausmachte.

Ich lief ein wenig langsamer und zog an Heeros Arm. Auf seinen fragenden Blick deutete ich nur in die Richtung der Bewegung – ich hoffte, daß Heeros verbesserte Sinne genauer erkennen konnten wer das war. Und tatsächlich, nach nur einem kurzen Blick bestätigte Heero meine Hoffnung. „Es ist Quatre," sagte er.

„Q!" rief ich laut. „Wir sind hier drüben!" Ich hob eine Hand und winkte wild, und im dann liefen Heero und ich auch schon auf Quatre zu.

„Hat Shini dich gefunden?" fragte ich Quatre der uns nun auch entgegen gekommen war. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde meine Frage auch schon beantwortet, denn neben Quatre lief ein junger Mann der dabei von Shini gestützt wurde. Es war Trowa. „Oh, ich seh schon."

Also hatte Quatre Trowa gefunden. Ich weiß nicht was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte – aber als Heero sofort auf Trowa zulief, freudig seinen Namen rief und ihn umarmte, wußte ich nur zu genau was ich fühlte. Brennende Eifersucht.

Ich hatte nicht gewußt, dass ich zu solch einem Gefühl in der Lage war. Klar, ich hatte auch schon früher Eifersucht auf Trowa verspürt, aber noch niemals mit einer solchen Vehemenz wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich ballte die Fäuste und bohrte meine Fingernägel in meinen Handballen, um mich davon abzuhalten, etwas wirklich dummes zu tun.

„Was... wie... was..." stammelte Trowa gerade und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte," antwortete Heero ihm.

„Ja, ja," schnaubte ich und versuchte möglichst normal zu klingen, „aber wir haben jetzt kaum Zeit dafür. Wir müssen schnell hier weg, schon vergessen Ro?"

Offenbar hatte das mit dem 'normal klingen' nicht ganz so geklappt – selbst ich konnte die Eifersucht in meiner Stimme hören – denn Trowa richtete seinen Blick auf mich und blinzelte mich verblüfft an.

„Duo hat recht," rettete Quatre die Situation und hielt mich so davon ab noch mehr zu sagen. „Wir haben später noch genug Zeit für Erklärungen, wir sollten erstmal von hier wegkommen." Er lächelte Trowa breit an.

Heero nickte daraufhin nur, dann trat er an Trowa heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille um ihn beim Gehen zu stützen. Offenbar war Trowa irgendwie verletzt oder etwas in der Art, denn vorher hatte Shini ihn gestützt. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann sah Trowa nicht besonders gesund aus – er hatte eine kreidebleiche Hautfarbe und ich konnte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Er sah aus als wäre er krank. Aber gerade in dem Moment war ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Trowa böse anzustarren als das ich irgendein Mitgefühl für ihn verspüren könnte.

Ich warf Trowa noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann hob ich den Kopf und sah zu meinem umherschwirrenden Freund hinauf. „Shini!" rief ich und streckte meinen Arm aus. Shini kam sofort zu mir und schloß sich um meinen Arm, und ich war wirklich froh als ich sein vertrautes Gewicht wieder spürte.

Schweigend liefen wir anschließend weiter auf Wing zu. Glücklicherweise war es nicht mehr so weit – innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten wir das Schiff erreicht und stolperten mehr hinein als das wir liefen. Trowa war inzwischen komplett zusammengebrochen – er sah fast so aus als hätte er das Bewußtsein verloren und Heero hatte ihn die letzten zwei Minuten komplett tragen müssen.

„Bring ihn am besten in meine Kabine," sagte Quatre. „Das zweite Bett dort ist ja frei, da Noin und Wufei nicht hier sind."

Heero nickte und folgte Quatre mit Trowa auf den Armen in dessen Kabine. Ich warf den dreien einen kurzen Blick hinterher, entschied mich dann aber dazu ins Cockpit zu gehen. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht Zeuge irgendeiner herzzerreißenden Wiedersehensszene werden.

„Wing," sagte ich und ließ mich in einen der Pilotensitze fallen. „Wir haben Trowa. Wir können starten."

„Das ist im Moment keine gute Idee," antwortete Wing.

„Warum?" fragte ich.

„Nun, im Moment verlassen keine Schiffe diesen Planeten oder dessen Orbit," antwortete Wing. „Wir würden auffallen."

„Oh," sagte ich. „Aber wir können nicht allzu lang hier bleiben. J wird früher oder später merken das Trowa fehlt, und dann ist es noch viel schwieriger hier wegzukommen."

Wing schwieg für einen Moment, dann antwortete sie, „Es befinden sich zur Zeit einige fremde Schiffe auf diesem Planeten."

„Ja das macht Sinn," sagte ich. „J hat offenbar Besuch von einigen seiner alten Kumpels. Heero und ich haben sie gesehen."

„Sobald diese Schiffe starten um den Planeten zu verlassen werden wir auch starten können," sagte Wing. „Ich werde sie im Auge behalten."

„Aber wird es den anderen Schiffseinheiten nicht auffallen?" fragte ich unsicher.

Wieder schwieg Wing für eine Weile. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein," sagte sie schließlich.

Ich nickte, stand auf und näherte mich nun doch Quatres Kabine. So sehr ich mich auch vor dem Anblick dort drinnen fürchtete – was wenn Heero und Trowa sich bereits glücklich in den Armen lagen? – ich mußte den anderen Bescheid sagen, daß sich unser Start etwas verzögern würde.

Lautlos näherte ich mich der offenen Kabinentür und atmete erleichtert auf. Heero und Trowa lagen sich nicht in den Armen – Trowa war noch immer bewußtlos, und Heero und Quatre beugten sich über ihn und schienen ihn offenbar zu untersuchen.

„Was ist mit ihm los, Heero?" fragte Quatre, und seine Stimme klang äußerst besorgt. „Er ist während der Flucht immer wieder zitternd zusammengebrochen, und er hatte Schmerzen. Schlimme Schmerzen."

„J," antwortete Heero zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Entweder hat er irgendwas an Trowa getestet, oder er hat ihn bestraft. Ich kenne die Symptome nur zu genau. Allerdings scheint es schlimmer zu sein als sonst."

In Quatres Blick lag der blanke Horror. „Was können wir tun?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Nicht viel," antwortete Heero. „Wir können nur abwarten bis Trowa sich von selbst erholt."

Quatre schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, streckte eine Hand aus und strich Trowa den langen Pony aus dem Gesicht.

Ich räusperte mich leise. Heero drehte den Kopf und sah zu mir hinüber. Seine Augen waren absolut leer und kalt. Ich schluckte. „Wir... wir können noch nicht sofort starten," sagte ich schnell. „Wing muß warten bis andere Schiffe den Planeten verlassen um unbemerkt verschwinden zu können."

Heero nickte nur kurz, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Trowa zu. „Wir können versuchen es ihm etwas leichter zu machen," sagte er zu Quatre.

Ich wandte mich traurig ab. Offenbar hatte Heero bereits vergessen das ich überhaupt existierte. Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Ich ging zurück ins Cockpit, doch ich war zu rastlos um jetzt einfach nur im Pilotensitz zu sitzen und zu warten, bis wir starten konnten. Außerdem wollte ich endlich aus diesem Anzug rauskommen.

Ich ging in die Kabine die Heero und ich uns bis jetzt geteilt hatten und starrte auf das Bett hinab. Das Bett das bis vor kurzem noch unser gemeinsames Bett gewesen war. Allerdings hatte ich keine großen Hoffnungen mehr, daß es auch in Zukunft so sein würde. Sobald Heero seinen Trowa gesehen hatte, hatte er mich scheinbar sofort vergessen. Er hatte nur noch Augen für ihn gehabt. Mein Herz tat mir so unglaublich weh.

Seufzend entfernte ich Shini von meinem Arm. Auch wenn es fast so aussah, als hätte ich schon verloren, so war ich dennoch noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Immerhin, Heero hatte Trowa in Quatres Kabine gebracht. Er hätte ihn genauso gut auch hierher bringen können – schließlich war das hier vor allem Heeros Kabine. Er könnte mich ohne weiteres einfach zu Quatre ausquartieren und Trowa hier schlafen lassen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Und diese Tatsache gab mir einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung.

Noch immer seufzend holte ich mir meine eigene Kleidung aus einem Regal. Ich wollte endlich aus diesem schrecklichen Anzug raus, vielleicht würde ich mich dann wieder etwas normaler fühlen und könnte besser nachdenken was ich nun tun wollte.

Doch dann stand ich vor einem Problem, vor dem ich schon einmal gestanden hatte. Ich bekam den verdammten Anzug nicht auf! Ja, ich wußte jetzt zwar wie man die Dinger schloß, aber offenbar gingen sie nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise wieder auf. Egal wie sehr ich auch zog und zerrte, die Vorderseite des Anzuges blieb geschlossen.

Irgendwann gab ich frustriert auf – aber nur weil ich gerade keine Schere zur Hand hatte – warf mich rücklings auf das Bett und beschloss zu warten, bis Heero wieder hier wäre und es mir zeigen würde. Natürlich hätte ich auch einfach in die andere Kabine rübergehen und Heero fragen können, aber ich wollte nicht schon wieder von diesem kühlen Blick getroffen werden.

Und so lag ich dann da und wartete. Und wartete. Doch Heero kam nicht. Mir kam es so vor als wären Stunden vergangen in denen ich nur dort auf dem Bett lag, auf Heero wartete und in denen meine Phantasie mir alle möglichen Szenarien ausmalte, in denen ich Heero verlieren würde. Irgendwann mußte ich dann schließlich eingeschlafen sein.

Als ich erwachte lag ich zusammengerollt auf meiner Seite und fühlte mich seltsam warm, geborgen und zufrieden. Da diese Gefühle so ganz anders waren als diejenige die ich verspürt hatte bevor ich eingeschlafen war blieb ich eine Weile einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und versuchte rauszufinden, was jetzt so anders war.

Ich brauchte nicht lang dazu. Erstaunt riß ich die Augen auf und blickte auf den Arm hinab, der um mich geschlungen war. Heero lag an meinen Rücken geschmiegt neben mir im Bett. Anhand seiner gleichmäßigen Atemzüge die mich in meinem Nacken trafen konnte ich erkennen das er schlief.

Ich blinzelte erstaunt. Wieso war Heero hier? Wieso lag er nicht nur neben mir, sondern sogar an mich geschmiegt im Bett? Was war mit Trowa? Konnte es bedeuten was ich hoffte das es bedeutete? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, doch dann rief ich mich zur Vernunft. Es hatte keinen Sinn irgendwelche übereilten Schlußfolgerungen zu machen. Vielleicht war Heero einfach nur hier um zu schlafen, immerhin war das hier sein Bett. Und er hatte sich dann im Schlaf nur zufällig zu mir gerollt.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus Heeros Umarmung und setzte mich auf. Ich blickte hinab in sein im Schlaf so völlig gelöstes Gesicht und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, und ich würde es nicht ertragen können wenn er sich für Trowa entscheiden würde.

Der Gedanke an Trowa ließ mich aufstehen und leise aus der Kabine gehen. Es wurde Zeit das ich meinen Rivalen kennenlernte. Wenn ich wüsste was Heero in ihm sah, vielleicht könnte ich dann eine bessere Strategie entwickeln um Heero zu gewinnen.

Ich bemerkte wie ruhig es im Schiff war und wunderte mich kurz, wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick aus einem der Fenster zeigte mir, das wir uns nicht mehr auf dem Planeten befanden, sondern bereits wieder im Weltall unterwegs waren. Offenbar war während ich geschlafen hatte eine günstige Gelegenheit zum Start gekommen und Wing hatte sie sofort genutzt. Und es sah auch nicht so aus, als würden wir verfolgt werden, denn dann würde mit Sicherheit keiner von uns einfach so friedlich schlafen.

Leise näherte ich mich Quatres Kabine. Einen kleinen Haken hatte mein Plan –wenn Trowa schliefe dann könnte ich natürlich nicht mit ihm reden. Aber ich wollte dennoch wenigstens einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Doch als ich die Tür vorsichtig öffnete und kurz hinein schaute bemerkte ich das Trowa wach war.

Er lag in dem Bett das vorher Noin gehört hatte und sah schon etwas besser aus als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Was mich jedoch eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ war Quatre, der auf dem Boden neben Trowas Bett saß, seinen Kopf auf dessen Matratze gelegt hatte und tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Als ich mich leise in die Kabine schob, hob Trowa kurz den Blick, sah mich kurz an und senkte ihn dann sofort wieder auf Quatres Kopf wo er schon vorher geruht hatte.

Eine Weile stand ich nur da und betrachtete die Szene vor mir neugierig. Offenbar hatte Quatre auf Trowa aufpassen sollen und war dabei eingeschlafen. Erneut fragte ich mich, wie lange ich wirklich geschlafen hatte. Ich hätte ja gedacht, das Heero hier bei Trowa sein würde um über diesen zu wachen. Aber vielleicht hatte er das ja auch getan und war dann nur irgendwann später von Quatre abgelöst worden?

Ich mußte ziemlich lange dort gestanden haben und in meine Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn irgendwann drehte Trowa seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah mich fragend an. Die Bewegung weckte mich aus meinen Grübeleien und ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Hallo," sagte ich leise. „Wie geht es dir?"

Trowa zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es überleben."

Wieder sahen wir uns schweigend an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte, und das war mir noch nie passiert.

„Ihr seid keine Sklaven der OZ, nicht wahr?" fragte Trowa schließlich leise.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Nein," antwortete ich ihm.

Trowa nickte. „Das dachte ich mir schon," sagte er und sah wieder auf Quatre hinab. „Ich hätte es eigentlich sofort wissen sollen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Er hat sich nicht wie ein Sklave benommen."

Er? Ich runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann kam mir die Erleuchtung. Trowa meinte offensichtlich Quatre, der ihn ja schließlich gefunden hatte.

„Nein," sagte ich mit einem amüsierten Schnauben, „Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen das Quatre sich jemals wie ein Sklave benehmen würde." Quatre ganz sicher nicht. Eher wie ein kleiner Tyrann der es gewohnt war das jeder nach seiner Pfeife tanzt. Und das weniger wegen all dem Geld sondern weil er jeden dahingehend manipulierte.

„Danke," sagte Trowa schließlich und sah mich wieder direkt an.

„Wofür?" fragte ich verblüfft.

„Das ihr mich gerettet habt," antwortete Trowa.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heero hat uns darum gebeten."

„Das ist alles?" fragte Trowa und sah mich forschend an. „Er hat euch einfach darum gebeten und ihr habt es getan? Einfach so?"

Ich starrte ihn an. „Ja," sagte ich.

Trowa sah mich immer noch forschend an, dann sagte er, „Er hat sich verändert."

„Wer?" fragte ich, etwas verblüfft über den abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Heero," war die Antwort.

Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Natürlich Heero, sonst kannte Trowa ja keinen hier an Bord. „Inwiefern verändert?" fragte ich.

Trowa warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu. „Wie lange kennst du ihn schon?" fragte er mich statt einer Antwort.

„Seit ungefähr drei Wochen," antwortete ich verblüfft. Mir war nicht ganz klar worauf Trowa hinauswollte.

„Und er war die ganze Zeit so?"

Ich blinzelte. „Mehr oder weniger," nickte ich schließlich. Auch wenn Heero vor allem in den letzten Tagen sehr viel gelöster und offener gewesen war, so hatte es sich dennoch nicht so sehr von seinem Verhalten davor unterschieden. Zumindest seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber. Wenn man mal die kurze Zeit wegließ, in der er sich aufgrund meiner Dummheit fast völlig in sich verschlossen hatte, hatte ich keine größeren Charakteränderungen an Heero feststellen können.

Trowa schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf, sagte aber sonst nichts dazu. Und auch ich wußte nichts weiter zu sagen. Hier stand ich also, meinem Rivalen um Heeros Liebe gegenüber, und ich wußte nicht weiter. Denn das schlimmste war – ich mochte ihn. Ich mochte Trowa! Ich denke, wenn Heero nicht zwischen uns stehen würde, könnten wir sogar sehr gute Freunde werden.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war so verwirrend! Wieso konnte ich Trowa nicht einfach hassen? Es wäre um so vieles einfacher gewesen wenn ich ihn einfach verabscheuen könnte. Dann würde ich ihm Heero ohne schlechtes Gewissen wegnehmen können. Aber so?

Ich murmelte etwas unverständliches und ging langsam wieder aus Quatres Kabine und zurück in meine. Ich setzte mich neben Heero auf das Bett und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich konnte es nicht. Trowa hatte so vieles durchgemacht – ich hatte gesehen, was J's Bestrafung angerichtet hatte – und er hatte das alles nur für Heero auf sich genommen.

Seufzend legte ich mich seitlich auf das Bett, so daß ich Heero immer noch ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ich würde mit ihm reden müssen. Sobald Heero aufwachte, würde ich mit ihm reden und ihn dann freigeben. Auch wenn ich ihn über alles liebte und mein Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken. Aber ich liebte ihn genug um seinem Glück nicht im Wege zu stehen.

Das beste wäre, wenn ich Heero sofort wecken würde. Dann könnte ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden. Stattdessen entschied ich mich zu warten bis Heero von selbst aufwachte. Damit ich wenigstens noch ein paar wenige Stunden hier neben ihm liegen und so tun könnte, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und Heero meine Gefühle erwidern würde.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Hihi, ich bin echt gut wenn ich so viele Leute zum heulen bringe 'kicher'. Aber jetzt müsst ihr ja nicht länger weiterheulen, das nächste Kapitel ist da, und es hat mir echt Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben 'fg'. Auch wenn mir das wieder keiner glauben wird. 'kicher'

GW: Ich hab echt nicht die geringste Ahnung wie viele Kapitel das noch werden – auch wenn unsere Jungs meinen, sie wären fertig mit ihrer Mission, ich weiß es besser – sie sind es noch lange nicht 'fg'.

* * *

**Kapitel 24  
**_Duo POV_

Lippen pressten sich auf meinen Hals, eine Hand strich über meine Brust und zog mich noch näher an den Körper hinter mir. Schläfrig drückte ich den Rücken durch und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um den Lippen noch besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Erregung durchzuckte meinen ganzen Körper und ich öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Heeros Lippen wanderten unterdessen weiter meinen Hals hinauf und knabberten nun an meinem Kinn. Ich stöhnte auf. Heeros Hände streichelten über meinen Körper, und obwohl ich noch voll bekleidet war trieben sie mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

„Heero..." stöhnte ich und verdrehte meine Augen nach oben als Heero einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt an meinem Hals fand und daran saugte. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um und schlang nun meine Arme ebenfalls um Heero um ihn so noch enger an mich zu ziehen.

Irgendwo ganz weit hinten in meinem Bewußtsein meldete sich eine kleine Stimme die sagte, das irgendetwas an dieser Situation nicht in Ordnung war, aber ich hörte nicht wirklich darauf. Heeros Hände und Heeros Mund auf mir waren einfach zu wunderbar und ich konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und was sollte damit schon nicht in Ordnung sein? Schließlich fühlte es sich so gut, so richtig an wie ich da in Heeros Armen lag.

Heeros Lippen schlossen sich über meinem Mund und meine Zunge begegnete der seinen in einem leidenschaftlichen Duell. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss und saugte an Heeros Unterlippe. Heeros Berührungen, sein Geruch, sein Geschmack, das war alles so überwältigend, und ich würde wohl niemals genug bekommen können. Ich wollte niemals genug bekommen. Ich wollte für den Rest meines Lebens so von Heero geweckt werden, oder ihn selbst auf diese Art und Weise wecken. Und da sich unsere abenteuerliche Mission endlich ihrem Ende zuneigte und wir wieder zur Erde zurückkehren konnten, jetzt wo wir Trowa gerettet hatten, würden Heero und ich...

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen weit auf. Trowa! Verdammt, ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, was ich vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit beschlossen hatte! Ich musste wieder eingeschlafen sein als ich darauf gewartet hatte, das Heero aufwachen würde damit ich mit ihm reden könnte!

Entschlossen stemmte ich meine Hände gegen Heeros Schulter und versuchte ihn von mir wegzudrücken. Doch Heero ließ sich nicht bewegen und küsste mich weiterhin mehr als gründlich. Seine Zunge streichelte die empfindliche Oberseite meines Mundinnenraumes und ich stöhnte erneut auf.

Nein... nein... Ich musste mich konzentrieren! Erneut stemmte ich mich mit aller Kraft gegen Heero. „Heero... nicht..."

„Hm?" machte Heero und ließ endlich von meinem Mund ab. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder der unglaublich sensiblen Stelle an meinem Hals.

„Nicht..." stöhnte ich und versuchte wieder Heero von mir zu schieben.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Heero, hörte aber nicht auf an meinem Hals zu saugen.

„Weil..." Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Diese Frage stellte ich mir in meinem benebelten Hirn tatsächlich für einen Moment. Doch diesmal ließ ich mich nicht ablenken. Wir durften so nicht weitermachen.

„Stop!" keuchte ich und drückte wieder mit aller Kraft gegen Heero.

Diesmal schien er mich gehört zu haben, denn Heero hob den Kopf und sah verwundert auf mich hinab. „Stop?" fragte er.

Hastig kroch ich unter Heero hervor und versuchte mich in Sicherheit zu bringen indem ich so weit von ihm wegkroch wie es das Bett zuließ.

„Duo? Was ist los?" Heero setzte sich langsam auf und sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Wir... wir dürfen das nicht mehr tun," antwortete ich, immer noch keuchend.

„Wir dürfen das nicht mehr tun?" wiederholte Heero. „Warum nicht?"

„Es wäre nicht richtig."

„Es wäre nicht richtig?" Heero klang wie ein Papagei und sah absolut überrascht aus.

Ich nickte bestätigend.

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte Heero und starrte mich mit einem absolut perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ich seufzte kurz. „Wir dürfen das nicht tun, Heero. Wegen Trowa."

Heero blinzelte. „Wegen Trowa?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang wie die Stimme eines Menschen, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worüber ich gerade sprach.

Ich schloss kurz meine Augen. Oh je. Das würde härter werden als ich gedacht hatte.

„Heero," begann ich, „du wolltest das ich dir alles über Sex zeige. Und das hab ich getan. Du weißt jetzt alles was du wissen musst."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Heeros Gesicht, aber er war so schnell verschwunden das ich nicht sicher war ob ich es wirklich gesehen hatte. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen völlig blanken Ausdruck an.

„Willst... willst du damit sagen, dass du nicht mehr mit mir schlafen willst?" fragte er mich und seine Stimme war genauso ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich herausschreien wollte, dass ich das sehr wohl wollte, dass ich es für den Rest meines Lebens wollte! Aber das konnte ich nicht. Das durfte ich nicht.

„Heero," sagte ich und suchte nach einer Antwort, die keine direkte Lüge sein würde, „Sex kann die wunderschönste Sache des Universums sein, wenn man es mit dem Menschen teilt den man liebt. Andernfalls ist es nur eine schnelle Befriedigung der Bedürfnisse, aber nicht mehr. Und zurück bleibt nur ein völlig leeres Gefühl."

Heeros Augen wanderten suchend über mein Gesicht und ich senkte schnell meinen Blick. Ich wollte nicht dass er den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in meinen Augen sehen konnte.

„Dann sollte man Sex nur mit jemandem haben, den man liebt?" fragte Heero schließlich langsam.

Ich nickte.

„Und das ist der Grund warum du nicht mehr mit mir schlafen willst? Weil es ein Fehler wäre?"

Wieder nickte ich und schloss die Augen. Oh Gott, es tat so weh, so unglaublich weh! Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und riskierte einen kurzen Blick unter meinem Pony hervor. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich sogar noch mehr verschlossen als vorher, und er war völlig bleich im Gesicht. Wieder biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Hatte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er etwas mit mir geteilt hatte das er eigentlich nur mit seiner Liebe teilen sollte, wirklich so sehr erschüttert?

„Dann habe ich zumindest nichts falsch gemacht," sagte Heero schließlich, und seine Stimme klang so leise das ich ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Was meinte er damit?

Wieder huschte dieser seltsame Ausdruck über Heeros Gesicht, und diesmal konnte ich erkennen das es sich um Schmerz handelte.

„Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht," wiederholte Heero und seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, „weil ich... dich liebe..."

Ich hatte mich vorgebeugt um Heero besser hören zu können und jetzt zuckte ich zusammen, setzte mich wieder auf und starrte Heero aus großen Augen an. Hatte ich das eben richtig gehört?

„Heero?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört," sagte Heero leise und starrte hinab auf die Bettdecke.

Ich blinzelte leicht. Oh wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht diese Worte von Heero zu hören, und doch fing ich nicht an zu jubilieren. Denn ich wusste was hinter dieser plötzlichen Liebeserklärung steckte. Mein Herz wurde mir immer schwerer.

„Heero," seufzte ich. „Du liebst mich nicht."

Heero hob den Kopf und blinzelte mich erschrocken an.

Ich schenkte ihm ein trauriges kleines Lächeln. „Du liebst mich nicht," wiederholte ich. „Zumindest nicht wirklich. Du denkst nur, das du mich liebst, weil ich der erste bin mit dem du Sex hattest. Aber das ist keine Liebe, Heero."

Ärger flammte in Heeros Augen auf. „Willst du etwa behaupten, du wüsstest besser als ich was ich fühle und was nicht?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig.

„Nein, das will ich nicht," sagte ich und blickte Heero ernst an. „Aber der Sex und alles was dazu gehört ist noch so völlig neu für dich, Heero. Es ist kein Wunder das du davon total überwältigt bist. Ich verstehe das. Aber verwechsle diese Gefühle nicht mit Liebe, Heero."

„Meine Gefühle für dich haben nicht das geringste mit dem Sex zu tun," zischte Heero und verengte seine Augen zu gefährlichen kleinen Schlitzen. „Und ich lass mir von dir schon gar nicht vorschreiben was ich zu fühlen habe und was nicht. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich war, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen? Du hast Recht, das alles IST neu für mich. Aber trotzdem weiß ich ganz genau, was ich empfinde! Du hast kein Recht zu behaupten das ich nicht wüsste was ich fühle!"

Heero schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Mit dem Rücken zum Bett und zu mir blieb er eine Weile stehen und ich konnte sehen wie er die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballte. Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sagte über seine Schulter, „Und nur zu deiner Information, ich habe dich schon geliebt bevor wir miteinander geschlafen haben." Und dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal völlig perplex. Heero hatte mich schon geliebt bevor wir miteinander geschlafen hatten? Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte ich es wirklich wagen zu hoffen, das er mich tatsächlich liebte? Das ich es mir nicht nur einbildete, weil ich es mir so sehr wünschte? Mit einem Satz sprang ich vom Bett und stürmte Heero hinterher.

„Heero, warte!" rief ich und packte ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn so daran zu hindern die Kabine zu verlassen.

Heero versteifte sich und blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu mir um.

„Ist es wahr?" fragte ich zögernd. „Liebst du mich wirklich?" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und hielt den Atem an.

Nach einem Moment der mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam drehte Heero sich schließlich um und nickte. „Du bist ein Idiot. Aber ja, ich liebe dich."

Erleichterung, Freude, Hoffnung und ein alles überwältigendes Glücksgefühl überfluteten mich. Mit einem glücklichen Jauchzer warf ich mich Heero an den Hals und verbarg mein Gesicht in seiner Nackenbeuge.

Heero taumelte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, und schließlich konnte ich fühlen wie er seine Arme um mich schloss. „Duo...?" fragte er zögernd, und seine Stimme hörte sich vollkommen erstaunt an.

„Ich liebe dich auch," murmelte ich völlig unverständlich in Heeros Nacken, noch nicht bereit die Umarmung irgendwie zu lockern.

„Was?" fragte Heero verblüfft und ich beugte meinen Kopf zurück um ihn anzusehen. Ich wusste das Heero mich verstanden hatte – schließlich hatte er ja ein genetisch verbessertes Gehör – aber ich wusste das ich es ihm schuldig war ihm meine Liebe ebenso offen und ehrlich ins Gesicht zu sagen wie er es getan hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch," wiederholte ich deshalb und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du liebst mich?" fragte Heero und ich konnte sehen wie die harte, kalte Maske die sich über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte wieder aufbrach. „Aber... aber warum... was... was sollte das ganze dann eben?"

Ich errötete leicht, senkte meinen Blick jedoch nicht. „Ich... ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht lieben..." Mein Gesicht glühte jetzt geradezu.

Heero starrte mich einen Augenblick nur an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist ein Idiot."

Ich grinste ihn an und nickte. Heeros Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben als er das sah, dann hob er mich plötzlich hoch. Ich quiekte erschrocken und klammerte mich an Heeros Schultern, und jetzt vertiefte sich das Mundwinkelzucken zu einem richtigen Grinsen. Ich funkelte Heero an, doch der ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen warf er mich einfach auf das Bett – was, nebenbei gesagt, ein weiteres Quieken meinerseits zur Folge hatte – und legte sich anschließend auf mich drauf.

„Also," murmelte Heero und sah mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, „wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Und dann senkte sich sein Mund wieder auf meinen, seine Zunge begann erneut ihr verführerisches Spiel und ich war wieder verloren in einer Welt die nur aus Empfindungen bestand.

Ich schlang meine Arme und Beine um Heero. Ich wollte ihm so nahe sein wie nur möglich. Ich konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, vor allem jetzt wo ich wusste das er mich wirklich liebte! Und so presste und rieb ich mich an Heeros Körper, während unsere Zungen sich duellierten.

Schließlich beendete Heero den Kuss und hob den Kopf. Ich öffnete die Augen blinzelnd und sah zu ihm hinauf. Heero sah mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich hinab, hob eine Hand, strich mir eine Ponyfranse aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand schließlich an meiner Wange liegen. Ich drehte den Kopf ein wenig und schmiegte mich in diese Hand, löste meinen Blick jedoch nicht von Heero.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Heero schließlich und liebkoste mit seinem Daumen meinen Wangenknochen.

Ich hob meine Hand und imitierte Heeros Liebkosung an seiner Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch," antwortete ich und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Heeros Augen erstrahlten, und ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsste in ihnen ertrinken. Ich konnte so viel Liebe in ihnen erkennen, und all diese Liebe galt mir! Mir allein! Ich hob den Kopf leicht und küsste Heero zärtlich. Keine heiße Leidenschaft diesmal, kein ungeduldiges Duell unserer Zungen, nur die zärtliche Berührung unserer Lippen.

Es war wunderbar. Ich hatte Heero noch niemals so geküsst. Bis jetzt war jeder Kuss nur ein Auftakt zum Sex gewesen. Aber noch niemals hatten wir uns einfach so geküsst, um unsere Gefühle auszudrücken. Aber von nun an würden wir es öfter tun, das schwor ich mir. Überhaupt, von nun an könnte ich Heero küssen wann immer ich wollte, ohne den Vorwand das ich ihm noch etwas über Sex beibringen müsste! Ich würde ihn jederzeit wenn mir danach war einfach in den Arm nehmen können! Mich jederzeit einfach so an ihn schmiegen, ihm nahe sein!

Heero liebte mich. Er liebte mich! So als hätte ich es vorher noch gar nicht wirklich begriffen kam mir mit einem Schlag die Erkenntnis und ich begann zu zittern. Ich beendete den Kuss, schlang meine Arme um Heeros Hals und presste mich an ihn.

„Duo?" fragte Heero besorgt und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte an seinem Hals. „Alles in Ordnung," murmelte ich und zog ihn noch fester an mich. „Ich... lass mich dich einfach nur ein wenig festhalten, ok?"

„Ok," antwortete Heero, rollte von mir runter auf die Seite und zog mich mit sich. So lagen wir dann eine Weile einfach nur da. Eigentlich war es eher Heero der mich festhielt statt umgekehrt. Aber das machte nichts. Ich genoss es einfach, Heero so nahe zu sein, seinen Duft zu riechen, seinem Atem zu lauschen, seine Wärme zu spüren und seine Hände über meinen Rücken streicheln zu fühlen.

Und langsam, mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, ließ mein Zittern nach. Und ich begann es wirklich zu glauben. Heero liebte mich. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer drehte ich mein Gesicht ein wenig so das es nicht mehr vollkommen in Heeros Schulter vergraben war.

„Besser?" fragte Heero und beugte den Kopf ein wenig um mich anzusehen.

Ich nickte. „Hm."

Heero seufzte und stützte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab. „Was war denn los?"

„Ich... mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, das du mich wirklich liebst," antwortete ich ein wenig verlegen.

Heero schnaubte. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so langsam," sagte er und ich grinste. Ich liebte es Heero so gelöst zu sehen das er sogar Scherze machte. Er hatte einen ziemlich trockenen Sinn für Humor, was mir wahrscheinlich weder Q, noch Wuffels oder Noin glauben würden. Andererseits war ich auch der einzige dem gegenüber er jemals Scherze gemacht hatte. „Natürlich liebe ich dich," beendete Heero seinen Satz.

Mein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Ja, das tat Heero tatsächlich. Obwohl ich es nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte, hatte ich dennoch Heeros Liebe errungen. Und das all den Hindernissen zum Trotz. Ich war so glücklich das ich mein Glück am liebsten hinausschreien wollte, aber dann würde Q sofort angerannt kommen, und Trowa vielleicht auch noch, und dann...

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. Trowa! Ich hatte Trowa vollkommen vergessen! Und obwohl ich nun auf keinen Fall mehr auf Heero verzichten würde – nichts würde mich von ihm trennen können, jetzt wo ich wusste das er mich liebte! – so konnte ich doch ein leichtes Schuldgefühl nicht unterdrücken.

„Heero," sagte ich und beugte meinen Kopf zurück um ihn anzusehen. „Was ist mit Trowa?"

„Mit Trowa?" fragte Heero und sah verdutzt auf mich hinab. „Was soll mit Trowa sein?"

„Naja... ich meine... es wird ihn sicherlich zutiefst treffen das du jetzt mich liebst, oder?"

Heero blinzelte mich an und hatte schon wieder diesen Gesichtsaudruck, der besagte das er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wovon ich gerade sprach. „Warum?" fragte er.

„Warum?" fragte ich zurück, nun ebenfalls verblüfft, „Na weil er dich doch liebt! Und nach allem was er für dich durchgemacht hat, nach allem was er erduldet hat aus Liebe zu dir, nur damit du fliehen konntest, und jetzt liebst du ihn nicht mehr! Natürlich wird er am Boden zerstört sein!"

„Duo," sagte Heero ganz langsam, „wovon sprichst du?"

Ich setzte mich auf und sah ernst auf Heero hinab. „Heero, du hast mir doch selbst von Trowa und dir erzählt. Das du ihn liebst und das du ihn retten willst. Weißt du noch?"

Heero setzte sich langsam auf und sah mich an. „Duo, das habe ich niemals gesagt. Ich liebe Trowa nicht. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, aber das ist auch alles. Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Aber..." ich starrte Heero verblüfft an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, das er der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben ist und das du ihn deshalb retten musst!"

„Natürlich war er der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben! Schließlich hatte ich zu kaum einem anderen Menschen Kontakt bevor ich zur Erde kam! Trowa war und ist meine ganze Familie, mein bester Freund! Natürlich musste ich ihn retten! Du würdest für Quatre doch dasselbe tun, oder?"

Ich starrte Heero mit offenem Mund an. Dann klappte ich meinen Mund zu und errötete.

Heero legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du etwa gedacht, das ich Trowa liebe?"

Ich nickte hochrot.

Heero blinzelte. „Ist das der Grund warum du... warum du so distanziert und kalt zu mir warst nachdem ich dir erzählt habe woher ich komme?" fragte er schließlich leise.

Wieder nickte ich und kam mir dabei unglaublich dumm vor. „Es tut mir leid das ich so grausam zu dir war. Aber ich dachte wirklich dass du Trowa lieben würdest, und ich konnte mir selbst in deiner Nähe nicht trauen. Ich wollte dich so sehr, Heero. Ich habe dich damals schon geliebt, obwohl ich mir noch erfolgreich eingeredet habe, dass es nicht so ist. Ich dachte es wäre sicherer wenn ich auf Distanz ginge."

Heero sah mich eine Weile einfach nur an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist ein Idiot," sagte er schließlich zum dritten Mal. Und er hatte recht. Ich war ein Idiot.

„Ja," sagte ich nickend und lächelte zittrig. „Aber ich bin dein Idiot...?" Obwohl es eine Feststellung sein sollte klang der Satz eher wie eine Frage. Ich war mir einfach nicht wirklich sicher, was gerade in Heero vorging. Er hatte zwar nicht wieder diese harte, kalte Maske aufgesetzt, aber trotzdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck völlig unlesbar.

Doch dann schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Heeros Gesicht. „Das bist du," sagte er und zog mich an sich. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ ich mich in die Umarmung ziehen. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis ich diese Unsicherheit überwunden hätte. Aber immerhin würde ich nicht mehr an Heeros Liebe zweifeln. Und ich würde auch nicht befürchten müssen, das Trowa ein Konkurrent um Heeros Liebe sein würde.

Bei der Erinnerung was ich Trowa in Gedanken alles an den Kopf geworfen und mit was für Namen ich ihn bedacht hatte stöhnte ich leise auf. Oh Gott, wie hatte ich nur so unendlich dumm sein können? Aber einen kleinen Trost hatte ich immerhin, ich hatte Trowa gegenüber niemals irgendetwas in der Hinsicht geäußert. Ich glaube, wenn ich es getan hätte, dann hätte ich mich niemals wieder aus dieser Kabine bewegt. Die Schmach wäre dann einfach zu groß gewesen. Ich hoffte wirklich, das Q nichts von meiner Idiotie mitbekommen hatte – sonst würde ich das mit Sicherheit noch ewig zu hören bekommen.

Nach einer Weile seufzte ich schließlich auf. So schön es auch war, wir konnten nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben. Wir hatten immerhin eine Mission zu erfüllen. „Heero? Wie lang sind wir jetzt eigentlich schon unterwegs? Müssten wir nicht langsam mal auf die anderen treffen?"

„Ein paar Stunden, denke ich. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ich bin schließlich auch eingeschlafen. Wir sollten Wing fragen."

Ich nickte, machte jedoch keine wirklichen Anstalten mich von Heeros Schoß wegzubewegen.

„Na los," sagte Heero aufmunternd und versuchte mich von seinem Schoß zu schieben, was mich nur dazu veranlasste noch mehr zu klammern. „Wir sollten wirklich besser mal sehen wie es im Moment so steht. Das hier können wir auch auf später verschieben."

„Versprochen?" murmelte ich an Heeros Schulter.

„Versprochen," antwortete Heero, und diesmal ließ ich mich – wenn auch immer noch widerwillig – von seinem Schoß schieben.

Schließlich standen wir beide vor dem Bett, und zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich, das sowohl Heero als auch ich noch immer diese schreckliche Hausuniform von J's Sklaven trugen. Ich blickte stirnrunzelnd an mir hinab.

„Ich glaub ich zieh mir lieber wieder meine eigenen Sachen an," sagte ich.

Heero folgte meinem Blick und verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast recht," sagte er. „Ich hoffe nur, das es diesmal wirklich das letzte Mal war das ich diese Uniform getragen habe."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte mich kurz, was Heero damit wohl gemeint haben könnte, doch ich hatte inzwischen ein ganz anderes – und größeres! – Problem, so dass ich mich dieser Frage nicht wirklich widmete. Und zwar, wie ich diesen dreimal verflixten Anzug aufbekam!

Erneut zog und zerrte ich an dem Material, aber wie schon vorher ohne Erfolg. Ich warf Heero einen Blick zu in der Hoffnung, bei ihm abschauen zu können wie das Ding aufging, aber Heero war schneller gewesen und hatte den Anzug bereits offen. Der obere Teil des Anzugs hing herab auf Heeros Hüfte und gab den Blick frei auf Heeros absolut perfekten Oberkörper. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf.

Heero hatte mich offenbar gehört und hob den Kopf. „Was ist?"

„Ich krieg das verdammte Ding nicht auf," murmelte ich und wurde rot.

Heero verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein!" schnaubte ich und funkelte ihn böse an. Das war nicht lustig!

Heero kicherte.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" knurrte ich.

Heero kicherte noch einmal.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte böse auf den Fußboden. Und grummelte leise vor mich hin. Und nein, ich schmollte nicht, nicht das geringste bißchen!

Schließlich war Heero fertig mit Kichern und kam zu mir rüber. Mit einem immer noch breiten Grinsen im Gesicht griff er nach meiner Hand und führte sie zum Kragen des Anzugs.

„Der Öffnungsmechanismus ist hier," sagte er und fuhr mit einem meiner Finger über den Innenrand des Kragens. „Du musst hier draufdrücken," erklärte Heero weiter und legte meinen Finger auf eine kleine Erhebung die sich wie ein Knötchen anfühlte.

Und tatsächlich, sobald ich auf dieses Knötchen drückte, öffnete sich die Vorderseite des Anzugs und ich konnte endlich aus diesem furchtbaren Ding schlüpfen. Ich seufzte erleichtert und zog das Oberteil hinab und wollte mir den Anzug schon über die Hüften schieben, als Heero plötzlich die Arme um mich schlang.

Überrascht hob ich den Blick und sah Heero an. Heero lächelte mich leicht an, zog mich noch etwas näher, und dann küsste er mich. Seufzend lehnte ich mich in den Kuss und überließ mich wie immer einfach all den Empfindungen die immer auf mich einstürmten, sobald ich Heero fühlen, schmecken und riechen konnte.

Nach einer langen Zeit lösten wir uns schließlich seufzend von einander und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an Heeros Stirn. „Später," flüsterte ich und Heero nickte. Zögernd trennten wir uns schließlich und zogen uns schnell um. Als wir fertig waren, griff ich nach Heeros Hand und gemeinsam traten wir aus der Kabine. Egal was der Tag auch bringen würde, welche Probleme und Schwierigkeiten sich mir auch in den Weg werfen würden, ich würde dafür sorgen das sie so schnell wie möglich gelöst würden. Schließlich hatte ich ein Versprechen auf später von Heero, das noch eingelöst werden musste!


	25. Kapitel 25

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Tja, es hat leider etwas länger gedauert als ich gedacht hab dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber ich bin da völlig unschuldig dran, die Erklärung dafür wird jeder bekommen, der die Storys verfolgt, die ich mit Laren zusammen schreibe 'mega Schleichwerbung mach'. Ein böses Plotbunny hat uns gebissen. Ok, genug gejammert, sagt mir wie ihr das Kapitel fandet, ok? 'knuddel'

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 25  
**_Trowa POV_

Ich lehnte mich in die Kissen zurück und ließ meinen Blick erneut durch die Kabine wandern in der ich mich befand. Ich kannte diese Kabine. Oh ja, ich kannte sie.

Ich war wirklich froh dass ich nicht allein gewesen war als ich vor einiger Zeit mein Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte. Denn für eine kurze Schrecksekunde nachdem ich meine Augen geöffnet und die mir bekannte Umgebung gesehen hatte, hatte ich gedacht ich hätte alles nur geträumt. Heeros Flucht, meine Rettung, alles.

Doch dann war mein Blick auf einen blonden Schopf neben mir auf dem Bett gefallen. Quatre. Und da hatte ich gewußt dass alles echt war. Denn wenn ich mir Quatre nicht eingebildet hatte, dann mußte auch alles andere wahr sein.

Und im nächsten Moment hatte ich mir auch schon einiges zusammengereimt. Es war nur logisch daß ich mich auf J's altem Schiff befand. Immerhin war Heero mit diesem Schiff geflohen, und wenn ich nicht vor lauter Schmerz so benommen gewesen wäre hätte ich die Zusammenhänge sofort erkennen können als Quatre das 'Schiff' erwähnt hatte.

Allerdings wunderte ich mich doch etwas. Die Gelegenheit zur Flucht hatte sich so schnell ergeben, daß Heero und ich gar nicht dazu gekommen waren alles Material über die Schiffe und deren KI's durchzulesen. Erst nachdem Heero weg gewesen war hatte ich erfahren, daß die Schiffe nicht dazu bestimmt waren lange ohne KI zu fliegen. Aber offensichtlich hatte Heero eine Möglichkeit gefunden.

Ich war ungefähr soweit gelangt in meinen Überlegungen als ich von dem Langhaarigen – Duo – darin unterbrochen wurde. Und sobald ich ihn gesehen hatte waren meine Gedanken sofort wieder zu dem zweiten Fremden gewandert, der noch immer schlafend mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze neben dem Bett saß.

Und ich stellte mir erneut dieselben Fragen wie zuvor auf L1. Wer waren diese beiden? Wo kamen sie her? Und wie hatte Heero sie gefunden? Und die kurze Unterhaltung mit Duo hatte nicht im mindesten dazu beigetragen meine Fragen zu beantworten. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte jetzt noch mehr Fragen als zuvor.

Wieso war dieser Duo so böse auf mich gewesen als er mich unten auf dem Planeten gesehen hatte? Und das war er, ich hatte zwar schlimme Schmerzen gehabt aber ich war nicht blind oder taub gewesen. Er war aus irgendeinem Grund wütend gewesen. Und ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum, denn schließlich waren wir uns gerade erst begegnet.

Und doch, als er sich eben mit mir unterhalten hatte, da hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr wütend gewirkt. Er war zwar nicht übermäßig freundlich gewesen, aber das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet. Schließlich war noch niemals irgendjemand freundlich zu mir gewesen – außer Quatre. Ich hatte ja zuerst gedacht das Duo hier wäre um mit Quatre zu sprechen – aber als er nach einer Weile immer noch da war, obwohl Quatre schlief hatte ich ihm schließlich meine Aufmerksamkeit zugewendet.

Und das Gespräch war interessant gewesen. Ich hatte einiges erfahren. Heero kannte Duo schon seit drei Wochen – das bedeutete das er höchstens eine Woche unterwegs gewesen sein konnte bevor er auf Duo und Quatre getroffen war. Rechnete ich die selbe Zeit für den Rückweg blieben immer noch zwei Wochen die Heero offenbar in deren Gesellschaft verbracht hatte. Und ich war nur zu gespannt mehr davon zu erfahren.

Was hatte Heero in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt? Und wie hatte er diese beiden nur dazu gebracht ihm zu helfen? Ich konnte nicht wirklich glauben das Heero sie einfach nur darum gebeten hatte. Beziehungsweise, dass sie ihm einfach nur so geholfen hatten. Wieso hätten sie das tun sollen? Sie hatten ihn seit höchstens zwei Wochen gekannt und waren einfach so mit ihm losgezogen?

Es klang unglaublich – und doch, wieso hätte Duo nicht die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Oh ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich mit Heero zu sprechen und die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag und meinen Gedanken und Vermutungen nachhing. Obwohl ich bis vor kurzem noch geschlafen hatte war ich immer noch müde, und doch wagte ich es nicht, einfach wieder einzuschlafen. Da war diese irrationale Angst daß das nächste Mal wenn ich aufwachen würde alles verschwunden wäre und ich mich in meinem Bett auf L1 wiederfinden würde. Und so kämpfte ich darum wachzubleiben.

Glücklicherweise fing Quatre schließlich an sich zu rühren, und dann schlug er blinzelnd die Augen auf. Sein Blick wanderte für eine Sekunde ziellos umher, bis er schließlich auf mir zu liegen kam.

„Hallo," sagte Quatre, lächelte breit und setzte sich auf.

„Hallo," antwortete ich und blickte Quatre ernst an.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte Quatre, immer noch lächelnd.

Ich nickte.

„Das ist gut," sagte Quatre, „Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Heero meinte daß es schlimmer war als jemals zuvor."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

Quatre runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Trowa. J hat kein Recht dir oder irgendjemandem so etwas anzutun. Und auch wenn dein Körper eine verbesserte Heilungsrate hat, so ist doch nicht auszuschließen das J irgendwann einmal etwas anrichtet das nicht einfach so verheilt. Sobald wir wieder mit den anderen zusammentreffen sollte Noin dich sicherheitshalber untersuchen."

„Noin?" fragte ich. Ich konnte mich erinnern, das Quatre diesen Namen schon vorher erwähnt hatte.

„Stimmt ja, ich habe dir ja versprochen ich würde dir alles erzählen sobald wir auf dem Schiff sind," antwortete Quatre und lächelte jetzt wieder. „Also, was willst du wissen?"

Ich sah Quatre kurz forschend ins Gesicht. „Alles," sagte ich schließlich.

Quatres Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Ok. Wufei, Noin, Duo und ich stammen von einem Planeten, den die OZ noch nicht entdeckt haben. Vor ungefähr drei Wochen ist Heero mit diesem Raumschiff dort abgestürzt. Als wir ihn trafen war er völlig erschöpft – er hatte immerhin seit einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen und war zudem auch noch auf der Flucht vor einem Jäger – und er ist direkt vor unseren Füßen zusammengebrochen. Also haben wir ihn mit zu uns nach Hause genommen und uns um ihn gekümmert.

Anfangs wußten wir das alles natürlich nicht. Wir sind technologisch noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten wie ihr – worauf Heero uns auch immer wieder gern hinweist," Quatre grinste schief, „Jedenfalls, obwohl uns die Idee der interstellaren Raumfahrt nicht fremd ist, sind wir technologisch noch nicht in der Lage sie auch zu betreiben. Deshalb waren wir doch etwas überrascht als Heero uns schließlich erzählte wer er wirklich war und woher er kam. Aber als er uns dann Shini und Wing gezeigt hat, da hat ihm selbst Wufei geglaubt."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Auch diese zwei Namen hatte ich von Quatre bereits schonmal gehört, doch ich konnte mir nichts darunter vorstellen. Wer oder was waren Shini und Wing, und wie hatte Heero damit seine Geschichte beweisen können?

Quatre mußte meine Verwirrung aufgefallen sein, denn er lächelte leicht und erklärte, „Shini ist der Jäger, du hast ihn ja schon gesehen. Und Wing ist das Raumschiff."

Ich starrte Quatre verblüfft an. Sie hatten dem Jäger und dem Raumschiff Namen gegeben?

„Das war Duos Idee," sagte Quatre und grinste mich an. Ich blickte ihn erschrocken an – woher hatte Quatre gewußt was ich gedacht hatte?

Quatre lachte auf. „Keine Sorge, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen," beruhigte er mich grinsend. „Aber Heero hat genauso reagiert wie du als Duo dem Jäger und dem Schiff Namen gegeben hat. Er hat ziemlich lang gebraucht um die beiden auch damit anzusprechen."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieser Duo schien ein wirklich – interessanter Charakter zu sein, wenn er einem Killer – und nichts anderes waren Jäger meiner Meinung nach – einen Namen gab. Andererseits schien ihm dieser Jäger auch aufs Wort zu gehorchen – wie Quatre übrigens auch, wie mir gerade einfiel. Gespannt lauschte ich weiter der Geschichte.

„Nun ja, nachdem Heero uns seine Geschichte erzählt hat, hat er uns gebeten ihm bei deiner Rettung zu helfen," fuhr Quatre fort. „Wir haben zugestimmt, das Schiff repariert und sind losgeflogen. Und das war's so im groben."

Ich blinzelte. Das beantwortete zwar einige meiner Fragen, aber noch lange nicht alles. „Wer sind Wufei und Noin?" fragte ich leise.

Quatre lächelte. „Wufei und Noin sind zwei Freunde von Duo, Heero und mir. Sie sind mit Treize und Zechs auf deren Schiff und warten hoffentlich beim vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf uns. Treize und Zechs – nun, ihre Geschichte ist ebenfalls lang und Heeros nicht unähnlich, aber du solltest sie selbst danach fragen. Jedenfalls waren sie früher auch einmal Sklaven der OZ und sie haben es sich jetzt zum Ziel gesetzt andere Menschen zu befreien. Sie haben uns bei deiner Rettung geholfen indem sie die Schiffe im Orbit von L1 abgelenkt haben."

Ich nickte kurz. Diese Frage war also beantwortet. Quatre legte den Kopf schief. „Hab ich noch irgendwas vergessen? Willst du noch etwas wissen?" fragte er.

„Ja," sagte ich und blickte ihn direkt an. „Wieso gehorcht der Jäger dir und Duo? Erklär mir das."

Das war die Frage die mich am meisten beschäftigte. Die Kernfrage. Wie hatten sie das geschafft? Ich hatte mir inzwischen zusammengereimt, daß Heero diese Menschen nicht zufällig gebeten hatte ihm bei meiner Rettung zu helfen. Er mußte es getan haben, weil er gewußt hatte, daß die Rettung mit ihrer Hilfe tatsächlich möglich war.

Quatre sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann fing er langsam an zu lächeln. „Vielleicht sollte ich es dir besser zeigen."

Ich sah Quatre fragend an, doch er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten mir irgendwas zu zeigen. Stattdessen saß er weiterhin einfach nur vor dem Bett und lächelte mich an. Ich wollte ihn schon fragen was das ganze sollte, als ich es hörte. Töne.

Im ersten Moment war ich mir nicht so sicher gewesen, doch dann wurde es deutlicher. Es hörte sich so ganz anders an als die Töne die die OZ von sich gaben – und doch war es klar als Musik zu erkennen.

Ich sah mich suchend um, doch natürlich war kein OZ hier in der Kabine. Woher also kamen diese Töne? Und dann machte ich die Quelle aus. Quatre.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei setzte ich mich im Bett auf und starrte fassungslos auf Quatre. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich gehört hatte – und doch waren diese Geräusche eindeutig von Quatre gekommen.

„Trowa!" rief Quatre erschrocken, stand vom Boden auf und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett. „Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte mir das sicherlich nur eingebildet. Quatre konnte nicht singen. Das war unmöglich.

„Trowa, es tut mir leid!" rief Quatre und sah mich immer noch so besorgt an. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Ich starrte Quatre erschrocken an. „Dann..." stammelte ich, „... dann habe ich mir das nicht nur eingebildet? Du hast wirklich... gesungen?"

Quatre nickte. „Ja. Naja, nicht wirklich gesungen, nur gesummt, aber ja, das war ich," sagte er und blickte beschämt auf die Bettdecke hinab. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Trowa. Ich... ich dachte es wäre einfacher es dir zu zeigen statt es nur zu erklären. Ich hab gar nicht darüber nachgedacht was das für ein Schock für dich sein muß. Es tut mir so leid!"

„Du... du kannst singen?" fragte ich, noch immer völlig fassungslos.

Quatre nickte. „Wir alle können es."

„Ihr alle?"

Wieder nickte Quatre. „Ja. Jeder Mensch auf der Erde kann es. Manche besser, andere nicht so gut. Meine Stimme ist nicht mal so etwas besonderes, du solltest Duo mal hören. Aber ja, wir können singen."

Ich schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. Meine Gedanken rasten. Langsam setzten sich die Puzzleteilchen zusammen. Auch wenn ich es noch immer kaum fassen konnte, so machte es dennoch Sinn. Deshalb hatte Heero diese Menschen gebeten ihm bei meiner Rettung zu helfen. Deshalb waren sie in der Lage den Jäger und das Schiff zu kontrollieren. Deshalb hatte Quatre keine Angst gezeigt bei der Möglichkeit eines uns verfolgenden Jägers.

„Trowa?"

Ich drehte den Kopf langsam in Quatres Richtung. Quatre saß noch immer neben mir auf dem Bett, hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und sah mich besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich erwiderte Quatres Blick stumm. Ich wußte ehrlich nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte – einfach weil ich nicht wußte, ob alles in Ordnung war oder nicht. Ich hatte ein fast unwirkliches Gefühl – so als würde das alles gar nicht wirklich geschehen, als würde ich das alles nur träumen.

„Das ist alles ziemlich überwältigend, nicht wahr?" fragte Quatre leise. Ich nickte stumm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte Quatre und drückte meine Hand ermutigend. „Das wird schon. Immerhin," wieder schlich sich dieses wunderschöne Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, „bist du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen so wie Heero." Das Lächeln war nun eindeutig ein breites Grinsen.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. Es war unglaublich – noch niemals war ich so sehr versucht gewesen zu lächeln oder zu grinsen – und nun war es mir schon zweimal innerhalb von 24 Stunden passiert. Und alles nur wegen Quatre.

Quatres Grinsen vertiefte sich noch. Eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur so da, dann sagte Quatre, „Wie wäre es mit etwas zu essen? Du mußt inzwischen doch hungrig sein, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„In Ordnung," sagte Quatre und stand vom Bett auf. „Ich hol dir was. Bin gleich wieder zurück." Und damit verschwand er aus der Kabine.

Ich blieb für eine Sekunde dort sitzen, dann stand ich langsam auf. Glücklicherweise waren die Schmerzen inzwischen verschwunden, und obwohl ich mich noch immer etwas schwach fühlte, so hatte ich nicht vor im Bett liegen zu bleiben.

Zögernd verließ ich die Kabine und ging langsam nach vorne zum Cockpit. Ich hatte während der kurzen Zeit als J Heero und mich zu dieser Konferenz mitgenommen hatte kaum einen Blick darauf werfen können, und ich war neugierig. Und vielleicht würde ich ja auch Heero dort finden.

Das Cockpit war leer. Langsam ging ich auf die beiden Pilotensitze zu und warf einen Blick aus dem Cockpitfenster. Das Schiff schien sich nicht sonderlich schnell zu bewegen, aber es stand auch nicht still.

„Trowa?" hörte ich Quatre rufen, und im nächsten Moment betrat er auch schon das Cockpit.

„Oh hier bist du also," sagte er und stellte sich neben mich. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Solltest du nicht besser im Bett bleiben?"

„Es geht mir gut," sagte ich.

Quatre sah mir prüfend ins Gesicht, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Hier," sagte er und hielt mir einen Teller hin, „dein Essen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du Essen von der Erde magst, deshalb hab ich Wing gebeten dir etwas zu replizieren, daß du kennst."

Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm den Teller entgegen. Quatre lächelte mich leicht an, nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die er in seiner anderen Hand hielt und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Wing," sagte Quatre und ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch Quatre bemerkte es gar nicht und sprach weiter, „wie lange noch bis wir die anderen treffen?"

„Wir werden die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts in ungefähr dreissig Minuten erreichen," antwortete eine fremde Stimme plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts. Mit einem erschrockenen kleinen Ausruf ließ ich mich auf den zweiten Pilotensessel fallen und starrte Quatre mit großen Augen an.

„Was...?" stammelte ich.

Quatre drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich fragend an.

„Das war Wing," sagte plötzlich Heeros Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte meinen Kopf in diese Richtung.

Direkt hinter den beiden Pilotensesseln stand Heero, zusammen mit Duo und sah mich mit einem winzigen Lächeln an.

„Was?" fragte ich erneut.

„Wing. Die KI dieses Schiffes," wiederholte Heero und kam näher. Duo folgte ihm dicht auf, und ich bemerkte nebenbei das die beiden sich an ihren Händen festhielten. Ich war jedoch viel zu verwirrt um über diese Tatsache weiter nachzudenken.

„Glaub mir, ich war genauso erstaunt als ich Wing das erste Mal sprechen gehört habe," fügte Heero hinzu als er endlich neben meinem Sessel ankam.

/Alles in Ordnung/ fügte Heero in unserer Zeichensprache hinzu.

/Ja... Ich bin zwar ziemlich verwirrt, aber ansonsten geht es/ antwortete ich ebenso.

„Hey Q, hat Wing eben gesagt das wir noch eine halbe Stunde brauchen bis wir auf Wu, Lu und unsere beiden Superrebellen treffen?" fragte Duo und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit von Heero wieder auf die Aussage des Schiffes.

„Ja," antwortete Quatre.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lang sind wir jetzt eigentlich schon wieder unterwegs seit wir von L1 weg sind? Ich bin ein paar Mal eingeschlafen, ich hab mein Zeitgefühl total verloren."

„Wir sind seit etwa zwei Stunden unterwegs und liegen genau im Zeitplan," antwortete erneut diese fremde Stimme, die mich vorhin so erschreckt hatte und die offenbar zur KI des Schiffes gehörte.

Ich warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu, doch er schien mich gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Denn Duo war inzwischen noch näher an Heero herangetreten und stand nun so dicht hinter ihm daß die beiden sich berührten. Außerdem hatte er einen Arm um Heeros Taille geschlungen und sein Kinn auf Heeros Schulter abgestützt.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen schien er nicht das geringste gegen diesen wirklich engen Körperkontakt zu haben. Im Gegenteil, ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen – verblüfft registrierte ich, daß ich Heero in den letzten Stunden öfter Lächeln gesehen hatte als in all den Jahren zuvor – sein Arm lag über Duos Arm den dieser um Heero geschlungen hatte so als wollte Heero ihn dort festhalten und mit dem Daumen streichelte er leicht über Duos Handrücken.

Fassungslos schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. Ich war fast versucht zu fragen wer denn dieser junge Mann war der mir da gegenüberstand. Denn er benahm sich so gar nicht wie der Heero den ich kannte. Der Heero den ich kannte hatte nie gelächelt. Der Heero den ich kannte hatte niemals so gelöst und glücklich gewirkt.

Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Quatre, der Heero und Duo mit einem kleinen Lächeln betrachtete, bevor er sich an mich wendete, „Ich habe dir doch schon erzählt, daß noch ein zweites Schiff an deiner Rettung beteiligt war. Treize und Zechs haben für das Ablenkungsmanöver gesorgt. Und da wir sichergehen wollten, daß uns niemand folgt – weder ihnen noch uns – haben wir einen Treffpunkt ziemlich weitab von L1 ausgemacht, und wir nähern uns diesen Koordinaten außerdem auch noch nicht auf direktem Weg."

„Gab es denn Verfolger?" fragte Duo, der immer noch in der selben Position auf Heero gestützt dastand. „Bist du ohne Probleme vom Planeten runtergekommen, Wing?"

„Es gab keine Schwierigkeiten den Planeten zu verlassen," antwortete das Schiff. „Und soweit ich feststellen kann hat auch niemand unsere Verfolgung aufgenommen."

„Weißt du, irgendwann mußt du mir mal erzählen wie du das gemacht hast, Wing," sagte Duo nachdenklich, doch diesmal antwortete ihm die Schiffseinheit nicht mehr.

„Ich hoffe nur das bei Wufei und Noin alles gutgegangen ist," sagte Quatre mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Ich bin erst wieder beruhigt wenn ich die beiden und Treize und Zechs gesund und munter wiedersehe."

„Und was machen wir dann?" fragte ich leise.

Sofort wandten sich alle drei Gesichter mir zu. „Na was wohl, wir kehren zurück zur Erde," sagte Duo und lächelte mich an. „Ich bin sicher Q wird eine Lösung finden wie wir alle in unser Haus passen. Vielleicht kann Wuffels ja dazu überredet werden seinen Trainingsraum aufzugeben. So oder so, ich bin sicher das Q schon einen Schlafplatz für dich findet. Ich bin sicher das es dir bei uns auf der Erde gefallen wird, Tro." Duo runzelte die Stirn und blickte über meine Schulter. „Was ist los, Q?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, das Quatres Gesicht einen ungesunden roten Farbton angenommen hatte. Und so unglaublich es klang, unter meinem neugierigen Blick vertiefte der Rotton sich sogar noch und Quatre senkte den Blick nervös, so als könnte er keinem von uns in die Augen sehen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zurück zu Heero und Duo, der Quatre immer noch fragend anblickte und hörte wie Quatre irgendetwas unverständliches murmelte. Doch das nahm ich gar nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Denn Heeros Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während Duos Aussage verändert. Nur ganz leicht, ich bezweifle das es einem der anderen aufgefallen war, aber ich bemerkte es. Da war dieses kaum sichtbare Runzeln seiner Stirn, der nachdenkliche, nach Innen gerichtete Blick.

/Was ist los, Heero/ fragte ich.

/Nichts... ich bin nur nicht so sicher ob wir wirklich sofort zur Erde zurückkehren werden/ antwortete Heero.

/Warum nicht? Ist es dort nicht schön/

/Oh doch, Duo hat recht, es wird dir dort sicherlich gefallen/ antwortete Heero. /Du wirst nicht glauben was für unglaubliche Dinge ich dort gesehen habe. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich habe etwas sehr seltsames auf L1 gehört. J hat sich mit O, S, H und noch einem weiteren OZ unterhalten. Duo und ich haben sie belauscht. Und es war ein wirklich seltsames Gespräch./

/Worum ging es/ fragte ich.

/Ich bin mir nicht sicher/ antwortete Heero. /Teilweise um mich und meine Flucht. Aber der Rest... das war wirklich seltsam. Sobald wir die anderen getroffen haben erzähle ich genauer was ich gehört habe. Vielleicht wissen ja Treize und Zechs was darüber./

Ich nickte und lehnte mich im Sitz zurück. Auf einmal fiel mir die Stille im Raum auf und ich wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Quatre und Duo – wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick in seine Richtung feststellte – sahen Heero und mich seltsam an.

„Was habt ihr beide da gerade gemacht?" fragte Quatre neugierig.

„Oh," machte Heero und lächelte verlegen. „Trowa und ich haben im Laufe der Zeit eine Art Zeichensprache entwickelt damit wir uns unterhalten konnten ohne das J es mitbekommt. Ich schätze, wir benutzen sie schon völlig automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken."

„Echt?" fragte Duo neugierig. „Das klingt wirklich interessant. Bringst du sie mir bei, Hee-chan?"

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Heero und lächelte über seine Schulter. „Was krieg ich dafür?"

„Oh, ich wüßte da schon noch das eine oder andere das ich dir dafür im Austausch zeigen könnte," sagte Duo, dessen Stimme auf einmal etwas tiefer und rauher klang als noch zuvor. Dann drehte er den Kopf ein wenig und flüsterte Heero etwas direkt ins Ohr, und dann konnte ich zu meinem maßlosen Erstaunen sehen wie Heero rot anlief.

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Heero hatte sich so unglaublich verändert – ich wußte gar nicht wo anfangen sollte wollte ich all diese Veränderungen aufzählen. Aber ich denke, alles in allem waren es gute Veränderungen. Heero wirkte glücklich. So glücklich wie er es noch niemals zuvor gewesen war. Und wenn drei Wochen in Gesellschaft dieser Menschen mit der außergewöhnlichen Gabe des Gesangs ausreichten um Heero so glücklich zu machen, dann konnte ich es kaum erwarten ebenfalls Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.


	26. Kapitel 26

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** an Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich bin zur Zeit total im Streß und komm kaum zum schreiben. Ich kann deshalb auch leider kein Kapitel für nächstes WE versprechen. Aber ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 26  
**_Quatre POV_

Ich betrachtete auf dem Bildschirm wie Wing sich langsam dem Schiff von Treize und Zechs näherte. Die beiden sollten ihrem Schiff endlich mal einen Namen geben, ich fand es ziemlich umständlich es immer nur 'Treizes und Zechs' Schiff' zu nennen.

Wir waren wirklich erleichtert gewesen als wir uns dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt genähert hatten und Wing festgestellt hatte, dass die anderen dort bereits auf uns warteten. Aus dem offensichtlichen Grund – nämlich dass wir wenn möglich nicht entdeckt werden wollten – hatte Wing sich während des gesamten Fluges von L1 möglichst bedeckt gehalten – was bedeutete, dass Funkverbindungen nicht möglich waren. Und so hatten wir auf alles mögliche gefasst sein müssen. Doch glücklicherweise sah es so aus, als würde alles nach Plan verlaufen. Doch um wirklich sicher zu gehen würde Duo Shini mitnehmen wenn wir das andere Schiff betreten würden. Man wusste ja schließlich nie.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich Heero und Trowa sehen, die ein kleines Stück abseits standen und sich leise unterhielten. Offenbar erzählte Heero Trowa gerade was er in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt hatte. Duo hatte Heero tatsächlich irgendwann während des Fluges losgelassen und saß jetzt neben mir auf dem Pilotensitz, auf dem Trowa bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte.

Ich seufzte kurz. Als Duo vorhin gesagt hatte das ich schon einen Platz für Trowa zum schlafen finden würde, da waren mir sofort die unmöglichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen. Nämlich das in meinem Bett noch genügend Platz frei wäre. Ich spürte wie ich schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran wieder leicht rot anlief.

Natürlich hatte es meiner Lage auch nicht unbedingt geholfen Duo und Heero zu beobachten. Die beiden schienen sich endlich zusammengerauft und sich ihre Gefühle gestanden zu haben. War ja auch wirklich Zeit gewesen. Das war ein richtig hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, selbst für mich. Die beiden konnten wirklich ziemlich stur und blind sein. Vor allem Duo.

Aber als ich die beiden vorhin gesehen hatte, hatten sie so glücklich gewirkt. Ihr Glück hatte sie beinah wie eine Aura umgeben, jeder hätte es sehen können. Und ich hatte mich gefreut, für beide. Vor allem wenn ich daran dachte, was für ein Drama es anfangs gewesen war.

Und genau dieser Gedanke war es gewesen, der mir diese Idee mit meinem Bett als Trowas Schlafplatz eingegeben hatte. Denn immerhin, bei Duo und Heero hatte es ebenfalls so angefangen, und was bei den beiden so hervorragend funktioniert hatte würde sicherlich auch bei mir klappen, oder?

Ich kann nicht leugnen das ich mich zu Trowa hingezogen fühlte. Und das sogar schon bevor ich ihn überhaupt getroffen hatte. Zuerst war es nur Mitgefühl gewesen, das ich aufgrund Heeros Erzählungen verspürt hatte. Aber mit der Zeit hatte ich gemerkt, dass sich noch andere Empfindungen in dieses Mitgefühl gemischt hatten. Ich war unglaublich neugierig auf jungen Mann aus Heeros Berichten gewesen. Und als ich dann sein Bild gesehen hatte war es um mich geschehen.

Doch nichts davon hatte mich wirklich auf die Realität vorbereitet. Denn als ich ihn dann schließlich gesehen hatte, zusammengebrochen im Hof von J's Anwesen, da war ich wie betäubt. Was dann wohl auch erklärte, wieso ich mich so absolut dämlich verhalten hatte.

Ich seufzte lautlos als ich mich daran erinnerte. Ich hatte kaum einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausgebracht, war von Thema zu Thema gesprungen – kurz, ich hatte sinnloses Zeug geplappert ganz entgegen meiner sonstigen Art. Kein Wunder das der arme Trowa völlig verwirrt gewesen war. Ich könnte mich selbst jetzt noch dafür treten.

Und dann war er ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen. Ich war wirklich froh gewesen, dass Heero ihn da bereits gestützt hatte, denn ich war mir sicher dass ich ihn nicht hätte tragen können. Ich bin zwar nicht gerade schwächlich, aber ich hatte Trowa schon vorher ein ganzes Stück mehr getragen als gestützt, und ich hatte ja keine genetisch verbesserte Superkraft wie Heero – und Trowa wohl auch.

Ich war wirklich besorgt gewesen. Trowa war selbst in seiner Ohnmacht immer wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt worden und hatte leise gestöhnt. Und wir hatten nichts tun können um ihm zu helfen. Das war das schlimmste gewesen.

Dann hatte Heero sich auf das andere Bett gesetzt um über seinen Freund zu wachen. Doch ich hatte deutlich gemerkt dass er eigentlich lieber bei Duo gewesen wäre – der gerade irgendwohin verschwunden gewesen war – aber aus Pflichtgefühl bleiben würde. Also hatte ich ihn aus der Kabine gescheucht mit dem Versprechen, das ich schon auf Trowa aufpassen würde.

Als Trowa dann später wieder aufgewacht war – mir war es noch immer etwas peinlich dass ich eingeschlafen war, obwohl ich doch auf ihn hätte achten sollen – war es ihm glücklicherweise besser gegangen. Er schien zumindest keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

Und dann hatte ich wieder vollkommen verwirrt herumgestammelt und keinen einzigen vernünftigen Satz herausgebracht. Verdammt. Irgendwas an Trowa brachte mich dazu mich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Ich seufzte. Ich schätze ich wollte ihn einfach zu sehr beeindrucken, mich zu sehr von meiner besten Seite präsentieren – was natürlich nur dazu geführt hatte, dass genau das Gegenteil passiert war.

Außerdem stand ich noch vor einem weiteren Problem. Ich fühlte mich wie gesagt unglaublich zu Trowa hingezogen. Nein, nein, das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Aber wie sollte ich dieser Anziehung, diesem Gefühl nachgehen, wenn derjenige dem es galt so überhaupt keine Ahnung von all diesen Dingen hatte? Dank Heero wusste ich ja dass keiner der menschlichen Sklaven der OZ die geringste Ahnung von Sex und körperlicher Anziehung hatte – auch wenn Heero es dann wohl sehr schnell begriffen hatte. Wie also sollte ich es anfangen Trowa näher zu kommen?

Ich seufzte erneut. Vielleicht sollte ich Duo um einen Rat bitten. Andererseits, vielleicht besser nicht. Wenn man bedachte wie dämlich dieser sich dabei angestellt hatte, das wollte ich besser nicht wiederholen. Und außerdem würde Duo mir das ewig vorhalten. Ich war nicht sicher ob es das wirklich wert wäre. Duo konnte ziemlich nervig sein wenn er wollte. Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Duo beobachtete scheinbar aufmerksam die Anzeigen des Schiffes, aber ich merkte doch dass seine Aufmerksamkeit eher Heero galt der sich noch immer leise mit Trowa unterhielt. Immer wieder warf er kurze, schnelle Blicke in Heeros Richtung – und glaubte offenbar dass es niemand merken würde. Ich grinste leicht.

„Was?" fragte Duo, der mein Grinsen offenbar bemerkt hatte.

„Ach nichts," winkte ich ab, hörte aber nicht auf zu grinsen. Es war einfach zu amüsant. Und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie so süß. Ich hatte Duo noch niemals so erlebt. Oh, er hatte seinen Anteil an Beziehungen gehabt in der Vergangenheit – mit seinem Aussehen und seiner Persönlichkeit war das kein Wunder – aber noch niemals war es etwas derart ernstes gewesen wie das hier mit Heero.

Und dass das hier etwas ernstes war, war deutlich zu sehen. Man konnte es direkt spüren wieviel Gefühl beide Seiten dem jeweils anderen entgegenbrachten. Es machte mich froh – und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig neidisch. Froh für Duo und Heero – und neidisch weil ich für mich selbst auch so etwas wollte.

„Der Andockvorgang ist abgeschlossen," informierte Wing uns und unterbrach somit meinen Gedankengang.

„Danke Wing," sagte Duo, sprang von seinem Sitz auf und lief in Richtung der Luftschleuse. Heero und Trowa folgten ihm etwas langsamer und ich schloss mich ihnen an.

„Hah, ich bin ja echt gespannt ob Lu es inzwischen geschafft hat Wuffels komplett in den Wahnsinn zu treiben," rief Duo während er darauf wartete das Wing die Schleuse öffnete.

Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern. Oh ja, ich hatte es fast vergessen. Wufei und auch Treize hatten ziemlich genervt gewirkt bei unserem letzten Kontakt. Noin allerdings schien sich sehr gut amüsiert zu haben.

„Wenn es Wufei wirklich so sehr stört dann wäre es doch sicherlich kein Problem für ihn gewesen ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder?" sagte Heero und trat neben Duo. „Immerhin ist das Schiff groß genug."

Duo drehte den Kopf und lächelte Heero an. „Nee. Wu tut zwar immer so als würde es ihn ungemein stören wenn wir ihn necken, aber in Wirklichkeit gefällt es ihm. Er grummelt nur gern, meint es aber nicht böse."

Heero lächelte zurück und ergriff Duos Hand. Und wie schon zuvor schienen die beiden plötzlich völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt zu versinken. Schienen außer dem jeweils anderen nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen. Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf leicht und warf Trowa einen kurzen Blick zu, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.

Trowa starrte Heero vollkommen verblüfft an, genauso wie schon früher im Cockpit kurz nachdem Duo und Heero sich uns angeschlossen hatten. Aber ihn schien weniger die Tatsache zu erstaunen dass Duo und Heero sich an den Händen hielten sondern vielmehr Heeros Lächeln.

Und wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, dann musste ich ihm recht geben. Ich hatte Heero noch niemals vorher so viel lächeln gesehen. Oh, er hatte auch schon vorher gelächelt, aber es war immer nur ein eher scheues Hochziehen der Mundwinkel gewesen – so als ob er gar nicht wüsste wie man richtig lächelte.

Aber das hier – das war ein freies, offenes und absolut glückliches Lächeln. Kein Wunder das Trowa so erstaunt war. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen dass das Leben als J's Sklave Heero sehr viel Anlass zum Lächeln gegeben hatte. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich Trowa auch noch nicht lächeln gesehen. Und ich beschloss, dass ich das so schnell wie möglich ändern würde.

Die Luftschleuse öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf Wufei, der uns schon auf der anderen Seite erwartete. Er ließ seinen Blick schnell über unsere kleine Gruppe wandern, dann sagte er, „Ihr hattet Erfolg wie ich sehe."

„Wu!" rief Duo und umarmte Wufei stürmisch – und das alles ohne Heero loszulassen. Ich war beeindruckt. Wobei ich mir nicht so sicher war, ob eher von Duos Gelenkigkeit oder Heeros Geduld mit der er es ertrug von Duo durch die Gegend gezerrt zu werden.

„Wufei," begrüßte ich unseren grummelnden Freund, der gerade versuchte Duo von sich wegzuzerren.

„Maxwell! Lass los!"

„Och Wuffles, du hast uns vermisst, gib's ruhig zu!" rief Duo grinsend, ließ aber endlich von Wufei ab. „Wo ist denn dein Freund?" setzte er hinzu und sah sich übertrieben in der Lagerhalle um.

„Treize ist nicht mein 'Freund'," knurrte Wufei.

Duo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher willst du wissen das ich Treize gemeint habe?" fragte er unschuldig.

Wufei klappte den Mund auf, dann wieder zu und entschied sich dafür, Duo stattdessen einfach nur böse anzufunkeln.

Ich entschloss mich dazu dem jetzt lieber ein Ende zu setzen – Duo neigte immer etwas dazu zu übertreiben wenn er glücklich war, und gerade jetzt war er überaus glücklich. Das merkte man schon daran dass er sich benahm wie ein hyperaktives Kind auf einem Zuckerhoch. Und dabei hatte er heute noch nichtmal seinen Kaffee gehabt.

„Wufei," warf ich ein, „wo ist Noin? Sie sollte sich Trowa besser ansehen."

„Noin ist mit Treize und Zechs auf der Brücke," antwortete Wufei. „Treize hielt es nicht für klug Zechs und Noin allein zu lassen – die beiden wären imstande das Schiff auseinanderzunehmen – deshalb ist er dort geblieben um auf die beiden aufzupassen."

Trowa, der sich bis eben neugierig in dem großen Lagerraum umgesehen hatte, drehte den Kopf und blickte mich an. „Mir geht es gut," sagte er leise.

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß. Aber es wäre wirklich besser wenn du dich von Noin untersuchen lassen würdest. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

Als Trowa nur schwieg fügte ich noch hinzu, „Es wird nicht wehtun, keine Sorge. Noin wird dich nur kurz durchchecken, mehr nicht. Bitte?"

„Du kannst genauso gut auch gleich nachgeben, Tro," rief Duo, „Quat wird solange nicht aufgeben bis er seinen Willen bekommen hat. Widerstand ist völlig zwecklos."

Trowa blinzelte Duo an, dann sah er wieder zu mir. Sofort setzte ich meinen besten flehenden Blick auf – von dem Duo immer behauptete das er unfair, hinterhältig und gemein war und eigentlich illegal sein sollte. Trowa sah mich an und ich konnte sehen wie sich sein sichtbares Auge leicht weitete – doch das war die einzige Reaktion darauf. Doch offenbar hatte es funktioniert, denn Trowa widersprach nicht mehr sondern nickte nur leicht.

Wufei drehte sich um und führte uns aus dem Lagerraum durch das große Schiff. Ich sah mich neugierig um – das hier war die erste Gelegenheit die ich hatte dieses Schiff von innen zu sehen. Bisher hatte ich nur den Lagerraum zu Gesicht bekommen. Und genau wie Heero erzählt hatte, das Schiff wirkte riesig – vielleicht vor allem weil es so leer war.

Offenbar hätte dieses Schiff eigentlich eine recht große Besatzung haben sollen. Es war ursprünglich ein Frachtschiff gewesen, und die Besatzung war für die Ladung sowie das Ein- und Ausladen verantwortlich gewesen. Doch anscheinend hatte M – der OZ der früher Treizes und Zechs' Besitzer gewesen war – das Schiff schon lange nicht mehr für seinen eigentlichen Zweck benutzt. Es war das einzige Schiff gewesen das dem alten OZ geblieben war nachdem sich das Familienvermögen verflüchtigt hatte, und scheinbar hatte M nicht die Absicht gehabt das Familienunternehmen wieder aufzubauen. Und da ihm auch nur wenige Sklaven geblieben waren und M sich keine weiteren mehr zugelegt hatte, hatte er das Schiff dahingehend umgebaut, das es auch von nur wenigen Menschen geflogen werden konnte.

Endlich erreichten wir die Brücke des Schiffes – die ebenfalls wesentlich größer war als die von Wing. Treize, Zechs und Noin warteten dort auf uns. Eigentlich schien nur Treize uns zu erwarten, Noin und Zechs waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt miteinander zu streiten – schon wieder.

„Noin!" versuchte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. So amüsant es auch anzusehen war wie sie und Zechs sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen, so konnte das auch auf später verschoben werden. Ich brauchte drei Anläufe bevor Noin mich bemerkte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie und drehte sich zu uns um. „Quatre! Duo! Und Heero! Seit wann seid ihr denn hier?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Du kannst doch unmöglich übersehen haben das Wing vorhin bei euch angedockt hat, oder?"

„Ich kann nichts dafür!" verteidigte sich Noin. „Das ist alles nur die Schuld von diesem Idioten hier!"

„Hey!" beschwerte sich Zechs und versuchte die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, was nicht so ganz klappte, da einer seiner Arme ja noch immer eingegipst war.

„Lasst das jetzt," sagte ich schnell, bevor die beiden sich noch mehr hineinsteigern konnten.

„Danke," seufzte Treize und warf mir einen erleichterten Blick zu.

Ich grinste kurz und fuhr dann fort, „Noin, wir brauchen dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Du musst Trowa untersuchen. Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut als wir ihn gefunden haben. J," meine Stimme zitterte kurz, „hat ihm wirklich übel mitgespielt."

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wandelte sich Noins verärgerter und leicht genervter Gesichtsausdruck in den professionellen Ausdruck der Ärztin. Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten kam sie auf uns zu und blieb direkt vor Trowa stehen, der sie leicht verunsichert ansah. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, als wäre er verunsichert. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre es gewesen.

„Ich nehme an das du Trowa bist, auch wenn Quatre es offenbar versäumt hat uns vorzustellen," sagte Noin mit einem tadelnden Blick in meine Richtung und Trowa nickte leicht.

„Ähm," fing ich an zu stottern und spürte wie ich errötete. „Tut mir leid! Das war keine Absicht. Trowa," wandte ich mich dann an meinen stummen Begleiter, „das hier sind Noin, Wufei, Treize und Zechs." Ich deutete auf die jeweilige Person. „Treize und Zechs gehört dieses Schiff hier. Wufei und Noin stammen wie Duo und ich von der Erde. Und das hier ist Trowa, wie ihr sicherlich schon alle vermutet habt," fügte ich an die anderen gewandt hinzu. Verdammt, wie hatte mir das schon wieder passieren können? Ich war doch sonst nicht so vergesslich was diese Dinge betraf!

Noin lächelte mich leicht spöttisch an, dann wandte sie sich an Trowa. „Na dann komm mal mit, damit wir dich untersuchen können," sagte sie, wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür der Brücke.

Trowa sah ihr hinterher, schien aber zu zögern. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und wieder hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er verunsichert wäre. Schnell trat ich auf ihn zu. „Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte ich leise. Trowa nickte leicht und ich lächelte ihn an. Als wir dann beide Noin aus dem Raum folgten, warf ich einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, aber die anderen waren bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft – offenbar brachten sie sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge – und schienen nicht mitkommen zu wollen.

Wir folgten Noin eine ganze Weile über den Gang bis sie vor einer der vielen Türen stehenblieb. Per Handdruck auf einen in die Wand eingelassenen Schalter öffnete sie die Tür und ich konnte sehen, dass sich dahinter eine Wohnkabine befand. Offenbar hatte Noin diesen Raum als ihr Quartier beschlagnahmt. Sie ging hinein und winkte uns hinterher.

„Nimm auf dem Bett Platz," sagte sie zu Trowa und ging dann zu einem Schrank. Trowa setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Noin kam zurück, diesmal mit ihrer Arzttasche in der Hand.

„Was genau fehlt dir denn jetzt?" fragte sie während sie ihr Stethoskop hervorholte, die beiden Kopfenden in die Ohren steckte und das andere Ende an ihrem Ärmel rieb um es zu erwärmen.

„Mir... mir geht es gut," antwortete Trowa leise.

Noin warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stimmt, jetzt scheint es ihm wieder gut zu gehen," sagte ich. „Aber als ich ihn auf L1 gefunden habe hatte er ziemlich schlimme Zuckungen, er ist immer wieder zusammengebrochen und er hatte Schmerzen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was dieser Bastard," ich ballte wütend die Fäuste, „genau mit ihm angestellt hat, aber es wäre sicher nicht schlecht wenn du überprüfen könntest ob Trowa nicht irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten hat."

„Hm," machte Noin. Dann wandte sie sich an Trowa, „Könntest du bitte deinen Oberkörper frei machen?"

Trowa warf mir einen verunsicherten Blick zu und ich nickte ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann hob er die Hand und öffnete das Oberteil des Anzuges, den er noch immer trug, wie mir erst jetzt auffiel. Langsam schlüpfte er erst mit einem, dann mit dem anderen Arm heraus und schob das Oberteil soweit hinab wie es im sitzen ging.

Noin fing an ihn abzuhören. „Ich kann nur eine relativ oberflächliche Untersuchung durchführen," sagte sie an mich gewandt. „Ich habe hier weder die richtigen Möglichkeiten noch die Mittel um herauszufinden ob Trowa Langzeitschäden zurückbehalten hat. Vielleicht kann Wing ja einen Scan durchführen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wir würden uns eben mit dem zufriedengeben müssen was zu machen war. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall schon sehr beruhigt wenn ich wüsste dass es Trowa wirklich so gut ging wie er behauptete.

Nachdem Noin mit der Untersuchung fertig war räumte sie ihre Instrumente wieder in ihre Tasche. „Nun, es sieht so aus als hättest du Recht," sagte sie zu Trowa. „Soweit ich es beurteilen kann bist du kerngesund."

Trowa nickte ernst und begann sich langsam wieder anzuziehen. Noin warf erst ihm, dann mir einen Blick zu. „Wäre es dir nicht lieber wenn du frische Sachen zum anziehen hättest?" fragte sie Trowa. Trowa zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.

„Aber wo sollen wir jetzt welche herkriegen?" fragte ich. „Wenn wir zurück auf Wing sind können wir welche replizieren – die Sachen von Heero, Duo oder mir werde dir zu klein sein," sagte ich und ließ meinen Blick über Trowas Körper wandern – etwas das ich bis jetzt tunlichst vermieden hatte. Trowa war auch so schon verunsichert genug, da musste ich ihn nicht auch noch damit verwirren dass ich meinen Blick nicht von seinem Oberkörper lösen könnte. Seinem nackten Oberkörper. Seinem nackten, unglaublich gut gebautem Oberkörper!

„Das ist kein Problem," sagte Noin und ein wölfisches Grinsen schlich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß wo ich was bekomme." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus der Kabine.

Ich blickte ihr erstaunt hinterher. Doch ich hatte kaum Zeit mich von meiner Verblüffung zu erholen als sie auch schon wieder zurückkam, diesmal mit einem Bündel Kleidung auf dem Arm. Sie legte die Kleidung neben Trowa auf das Bett und sagte dann, „Hier, das müsste dir passen. Du kannst dich hier umziehen, wir warten draußen auf dich bis du fertig bist."

Noin verschwand wieder nach draußen auf den Gang, blieb dort stehen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich erhob mich zögernd und folgte ihr langsam. Auch wenn ich nur zu gerne dageblieben und Trowa beim Umziehen zugesehen hätte. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich schon wieder diese verräterische Röte in mein Gesicht und ich verfluchte heute zum inzwischen wohl tausendsten Mal meinen verflixt hellen Teint.

Als sich die Tür der Kabine hinter mir schloss wandte ich mich an Noin, um mich von dem was gerade dahinter passierte abzulenken. „Wo hast du die Kleidung her?"

„Von Zechs," antwortete Noin. „Die beiden sind ungefähr gleich groß, es müsste passen."

Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Nicht nur das Noin wusste wo sich Zechs Kabine befand – was ja an sich nicht so verwunderlich war, schließlich behandelte sie ihn ja wegen seines gebrochenen Armes – nein, sie war damit auch so vertraut dass sie dort einfach hineinspazierte und sich Kleidung holte. Ich war WIRKLICH gespannt darauf zu erfahren was sich hier in den letzten Tagen genau ereignet hatte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Kabinentür wieder und Trowa kam heraus. Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam über ihn wandern. Noin hatte Recht gehabt, die Kleidung passte ihm. Er trug jetzt nicht mehr diesen hautengen Anzug – was ich persönlich eher bedauerte – sondern eine bequem aussehende Hose und ein pulloverartiges Oberteil. Es sah tatsächlich so aus wie die Sachen die Zechs und Treize trugen.

„Dann lasst uns zurück zu den anderen gehen," sagte Noin bestimmt und wandte sich wieder in Richtung der Brücke. Ich lächelte Trowa zu und auf mein einladendes Nicken hin folgten wir beide Noin.

Als wir die Brücke betraten erzählte Duo gerade von seiner und Heeros vergeblicher Suche nach Trowa auf L1 und wie die beiden schließlich auf J und noch vier weitere OZ gestoßen waren. Schweigend näherten wir uns der Gruppe. Dieser Teil der Geschichte war mir neu und so hörte ich gespannt zu.

„... und dann hat sich dieser eine OZ plötzlich einfach umgedreht und ist gegangen. Die anderen vier waren darüber ziemlich ärgerlich und sind dann anschließend auch gegangen. Heero und ich sind gerade noch weggekommen bevor sie uns entdecken konnten," beendete Duo gerade seine Erzählung.

„Das klingt wirklich seltsam," sagte Treize nachdenklich. „Warum haben sie sich ausgerechnet dort weitab von allem getroffen? Wieso nicht auf J's Anwesen?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Und das ist nicht das einzige was so seltsam daran ist."

Duo drehte den Kopf und blickte Heero an. „Was meinst du?"

„Die Unterhaltung," antwortete Heero. „Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht alles gehört, aber sie haben sich über meine Flucht unterhalten. Nur warum sollten sie sich dort sozusagen im Geheimen treffen nur um darüber zu sprechen? Gut, ich gebe zu, meine Flucht war etwas wirklich außergewöhnliches, aber wozu die Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Und warum all diese hochgestellten OZ?" warf Treize ein und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „O, S und H sind sehr einflußreiche Mitglieder der Regierung. Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Da war noch etwas," fuhr Heero fort. „Sie haben die ganze Zeit darüber gesprochen, dass ich 'es' wüsste und dass das eine Katastrophe wäre."

„'Es'?" fragte ich. „Was meinte er mit 'es'?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Heero. „Das haben sie nicht gesagt, nur dass ich 'es' wissen müsste, weil wie wäre mir sonst die Flucht gelungen. Nur mit 'deren' Hilfe hätte sie mir glücken können. Und das dieses 'es', was auch immer es ist, niemals herauskommen dürfte. Weil es das Ende bedeuten könnte. Und dass sie alles tun würden um mich zu finden und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich 'es' niemandem weitererzählen könnte."

„Du hast Recht, das klingt wirklich seltsam," sagte ich langsam. „Und du hast wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung was dieses 'es' sein könnte?"

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir überhaupt nichts darunter vorstellen. Was soll dieses 'es' sein das ich herausgefunden habe und das mir zur Flucht verholfen hat? Die Flucht ist mir nur geglückt weil Trowa und ich herausgefunden haben wie man die KI eines Schiffes deaktiviert. Aber das ist kaum ein so großes Geheimnis. Gut, die Sklaven wissen nichts davon, aber die OZ müssen es alle wissen. Aber so wie J und die anderen sich angehört haben wollen sie auch nicht das der Rest der OZ von diesem 'es' erfährt. Das kann es also nicht sein. Außerdem kann J gar nicht wissen dass wir herausgefunden haben wie die KI zu deaktivieren ist. Er weiß nicht das Trowa und ich die Sprache der OZ nicht nur verstehen sondern auch lesen können."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Treize interessiert. „Wie ist euch das gelungen? Ich habe noch niemals von einem Menschen gehört der OZ sprechen oder lesen konnte."

„Wir können es auch nicht sprechen," warf Trowa leise ein. „Zumindest nicht so wie die OZ. Aber wir können es verstehen."

„Das müsst ihr mir unbedingt beibringen," sagte Treize. „Es wäre ein unglaublicher Vorteil wenn wir die Sprache verstünden und lesen könnten."

„Ja aber jetzt zurück zu dem eigentlichen Problem," warf Wufei ungeduldig ein. „Bist du sicher das J das nicht weiß?" fragte er Heero.

Heero zuckte die Schultern. „Er wusste es nicht bis zu meiner Flucht. Hinterher..." Er brach ab und sah Trowa fragend an.

„Nein," schüttelte Trowa den Kopf. „Er weiß es immer noch nicht. Er hat mich zwar meistens rausgeschickt wenn er in der letzten Zeit irgendeinen Anruf bekommen hat, aber ich glaube das war eher damit ich nicht sehe mit wem er spricht."

„Es stellt sich jetzt vor allem die Frage was wir deswegen machen wollen," sagte ich. „Beziehungsweise ob wir überhaupt was machen sollen."

„Was meinst du?" Heero runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, J's Verhalten ist ganz offensichtlich sehr sonderbar, und was auch immer dieses Geheimnis ist, es scheint wichtig zu sein. So wichtig das J sich mit anderen wichtigen Mitglieder der OZ-Gesellschaft im Geheimen trifft um es zu diskutieren. Wir haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Wir könnten es einfach ignorieren, zur Erde zurückkehren und dort glücklich und in Frieden leben. Ich bezweifle das die OZ die Erde jemals finden, und selbst wenn, deren Pech."

Duo unterdrückte ein Kichern und grinste breit. Ich grinste kurz zurück.

„Oder wir können versuchen diesem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung wie wir da vorgehen sollen."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Duo langsam. „Würde es uns denn wirklich etwas bringen diesem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen? Vielleicht geht's dabei ja nur um irgendeine alte peinliche Familiengeschichte oder so. Vielleicht ist J's Urgroßmutter mit dem Gärtner durchgebrannt oder sowas."

„Nein, das denke ich nicht," sagte Heero. „Was auch immer es ist worüber J und die anderen gesprochen haben, es ist wichtig. Und groß. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor erlebt das J sich so verhalten hat. Ich... ich weiß nicht was ihr anderen denkt, aber ich..." Heero zögerte kurz und warf Duo einen unsicheren Blick zu. „... ich will... ich muss herausfinden worum es da geht. Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es etwas dass den anderen Sklaven helfen könnte." Er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und sah Duo noch immer unsicher an.

Duo lächelte ihn an. „Wenn es für dich so wichtig ist, dann bin ich ebenfalls dafür das wir die Sache untersuchen."

Sofort verschwand der unsichere Ausdruck von Heeros Gesicht und machte einem glücklichen Lächeln Platz. Duos Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur tiefer und er drückte Heeros Hand.

„Ich bin Heeros Meinung," sagte Treize. „So gerne wir eure Erde auch sehen würden, das hier ist zu wichtig. Zechs und ich haben schon lange nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht um all den Sklaven zu helfen. Wir werden diese hier nicht verstreichen lassen." Zechs nickte bekräftigend.

„Heero hat Recht," sagte Trowa leise. „J hat sich seltsam benommen – und nicht nur wegen Heeros Flucht. Wenn er es rausfinden will, dann werde ich ihm helfen."

Ich blickte Wufei und Noin fragend an. Jetzt lag es nur noch an uns dreien. Obwohl es für mich eigentlich schon feststand. Duo war mein bester Freund, und auch Heero war mir in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen. Ich würde die beiden jetzt sicherlich nicht im Stich lassen. Und dann war da ja natürlich auch noch Trowa.

„Hey, du weißt doch, einer für alle, alle für einen," sagte Noin und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch," sagte Wufei. „Die Versklavung der Menschen durch die OZ ist ungerecht und unehrenhaft. Wir müssen dagegen vorgehen."

Ich nickte. „Gut, dann ist es also entschieden. Wir werden versuchen dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Nur wie sollen wir das anstellen? Wir können wohl kaum zu J oder einem der anderen hingehen und ihn fragen. Ich denke nicht dass es gut wäre wenn sie von uns und unserer 'Mission' erfahren würden."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, währenddessen wir alle nachdachten. Schließlich meldete sich Zechs zu Wort. „Vielleicht... M's Archive."

„Was?" fragte ich.

Treize starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. „Du hast Recht. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."

„Wovon spricht er?" fragte Wufei.

„M's Archive," erklärte Treize. „M hatte eine riesige Bibliothek und ein Archiv voller Aufzeichnungen. Aufzeichnungen die teilweise Hunderte von Jahren zurückreichen. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob wir dort etwas finden können, aber es wäre auf jeden Fall ein Anfang."

„Aber habt ihr nicht erzählt das M tot ist?" warf Duo ein.

„Ja ist er," antwortete Zechs, „Aber soweit wir wissen gibt es keine direkten Erben. Und es ist auch gut möglich dass sein Tod noch gar nicht bekannt ist. Wir haben keine Ahnung ob die KI noch ein Notsignal gesendet hat kurz bevor wir abgestürzt sind oder nicht. Tatsache ist das nie jemand gekommen ist um nach uns zu suchen. Und M war ziemlich vage was die Dauer seiner Reise anging. Es kann also sehr gut sein dass noch niemand weiß dass er tot ist. Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

„In Ordnung," sagte ich. „Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir werden unsere Such in M's Archiven beginnen. Treize, kannst du Wing die Koordinaten des Planeten geben auf dem sich M's Anwesen befindet? Wir sollten am besten sofort anfangen."

Treize nickte mir zu, wandte sich ab und ging zur Funkkonsole hinüber. Ich wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um weitere Anweisungen zu erteilen, als Zechs mir zuvorkam.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte er Trowa. „Irre ich mich oder sind das meine Sachen die er da trägt?" fragte er mit einem bösen Blick in Noins Richtung.

„Ja," nickte Noin und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr seid beide gleich groß, und da Trowa neue Kleidung gebraucht hat hab ich ihm welche von dir gegeben. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Zechs starrte sie ungläubig an, lief dann rot an und fauchte, „Du bist einfach in meine Kabine marschiert und hast in meinen Sachen gewühlt?"

Noin zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Und?" fragte sie.

„Noin!" schrie Zechs aufgebracht und stürzte sich auf Noin, die ihm geschickt auswich, was zu einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd führte.

Ich seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das mit den beiden weiter so gehen würde, dann würde es noch Tote geben. Und zwar weil irgendwer von uns anderen es nicht mehr ertragen und die beiden kurzerhand einfach erwürgen würde. Ich war nur froh dass ich nicht mit den beiden auf dem selben Schiff bleiben musste. Treize und Wufei hatten mein ganzes Mitgefühl.


	27. Kapitel 27

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** an Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ich weiß, es hat echt lang gedauert, aber ich war wie gesagt echt extremst im Streß, und dann mußte ich letzte Woche auch noch jeden Tag um 5 Uhr aufstehen, da hatte ich einfach keine Energie fürs schreiben. Aber ich hoff echt, daß es jetzt besser wird und ich die Kapitel wieder etwas regelmäßiger fertigstell. So, genug der faulen Ausreden ;-) viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 27  
**_Heero POV_

„Dieses Zeichen hier zeigt an wenn ein neuer Satz beginnt – seht ihr?" fragte ich und deutete auf das entsprechende Zeichen. Duo und Quatre, die neben mir und Trowa standen nickten zustimmend und ließen ihren Blick über den angezeigten Text wandern.

Nachdem wir vor ungefähr zwei Stunden schließlich Zechs und Treizes Schiff wieder verlassen und zu Wing zurückgekehrt waren hatten Duo und Quatre sich in den Kopf gesetzt unbedingt die Schrift der OZ zu lernen.

Ich war mir zwar nicht sicher gewesen, ob es überhaupt möglich war die Schrift zu lernen ohne die Sprache zu können, aber die beiden hatten darauf bestanden es zumindest zu versuchen. Und so kam es dass wir vier jetzt vor einer von Wings Konsolen standen und einen OZ-Text studierten. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn wir mit einem einfachen Text hätten anfangen können, aber leider verfügte Wing nicht über so was. Deshalb hatte ich einfach Wings technisches Handbuch aufgerufen. Für unsere Zwecke würde es genügen müssen.

„Mann, dieses Zeichen kommt ganz schön oft in diesem Text vor. Die OZ stehen wohl auf kurze, knappe Sätze, wie?" warf Duo ein.

„Stehen diese Zeichen für einzelne Buchstaben, für ganze Silben oder sogar für Wörter?" fragte Quatre.

„Was meinst du?" ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, auf der Erde gibt es verschiedene Arten von Schriftsprache. Die eine Art – so wie Schrift unserer Sprache – benutzt Zeichen, die einzelne Buchstabe repräsentieren," antwortete Quatre. „Insgesamt hat unser westliches Alphabet 26 Buchstaben, und aus diesen 26 Buchstaben kann jedes Wort und jeder Name zusammengesetzt werden. Die andere Variante ist die, dass jedes Zeichen für ein ganzes Wort, eine Wortsilbe oder einen bestimmten Laut steht. Aus diesen Lauten und Silben werden dann die Worte zusammengesetzt. Die Schwierigkeit einer solchen Schrift ist natürlich dass es sehr viel mehr Zeichen gibt die man lernen muss – und wenn man ein Wort schreiben muss, dass in der Sprache nicht vorkommt oder neu ist, dann kann es sein dass es gar keine entsprechenden Zeichen dafür gibt."

„Oh," ich nickte verstehend. „Die Schriftsprache der OZ benutzt die Zeichen für ganze Silben," beantwortete ich dann Quatres vorherige Frage.

„Dann machen diese scheinbar kurzen Sätze Sinn," antwortete Quatre.

Ich nickte. „Dieses Zeichen hier zeigt an dass ein neues Thema oder ein neuer Stichpunkt beginnt," fuhr ich fort und zeigte auf das entsprechende Zeichen.

„Es kann aber auch zur Hervorhebung benutzt werden," warf Trowa ruhig ein. „Um das Thema im vorherigen Absatz zu verstärken."

„Und diese Zeichen hier," ich deutete auf drei verschiedene Zeichen, „zeigen an zu welchem Sachgebiet der aufgeschriebene Text gehört. Natürlich gibt es noch sehr viel mehr dieser Zeichen, aber das hier ist ja nur ein technisches Handbuch. Allerdings sind diese Zeichen auch nicht so einfach zu lesen, sondern sie können je nach Verbindung mit dem Kontext oder Kombination mit anderen Sachgebiets-Zeichen auch etwas anderes bedeuten."

„Uh... ok," sagte Duo langsam und starrte den Text mit leicht glasigen Augen an. Ich unterdrückte schnell ein Lächeln. Duo sah so aus als hätte er sich schon vor einiger Zeit vollkommen ausgeklinkt. Er hatte einen absolut verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht und ich war stark versucht ihn zu küssen.

„Die OZ scheinen eine wirklich komplizierte Schrift zu haben," seufzte Quatre. „Vielleicht ist das eher was für Wufei. Obwohl ich glaube das nicht mal Mandarin SO kompliziert ist."

„Es ist hört sich schlimmer an als es ist," sagte Trowa und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt haben Heero und ich auch noch nicht alle Bedeutungen und Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der einzelnen Zeichen herausgefunden, aber einiges wird einem auch aus dem Kontext klar. Und bis jetzt hatten wir auch kaum Gelegenheit etwas anderes als technische oder wissenschaftliche Texte zu lesen. J hatte kaum anderes Lesematerial."

Quatre starrte noch einen Augenblick lang länger auf den Text, dann seufzte er. „Nun, es sieht so als müsstet ihr beide wohl M's Archive so gut wie alleine durchsehen. Wir können euch vielleicht beim Suchen einiger Dateien helfen wenn ihr uns zeigt nach welchen Zeichen wir Ausschau halten müssen, aber das Durchlesen wird wohl an dir und Trowa hängen bleiben, Heero."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das stört mich nicht," antwortete ich ihm. „Wenn M's Archive wirklich so weit zurückreichen wie Zechs und Treize sagen, dann kann ich es kaum erwarten die Texte dort zu lesen. Wer weiß was M dort alles an Wissen gelagert hat?"

Quatre nickte. „Mich interessiert vor allem die Geschichte der OZ. Ich will wissen wann sie auf die ersten Menschen trafen, wieso sie sich dazu entschlossen haben diese zu versklaven und wie sie ihre gesamte Gesellschaft dahingehend umgestellt haben."

Trowa gab ein undeutliches Geräusch von sich und ich konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihn persönlich dieses Thema so gar nicht interessierte. Was mich nicht wirklich überraschte – auch mir war niemals in den Sinn gekommen zu fragen, warum die OZ so lebten wie sie lebten. Quatre warf Trowa einen prüfenden Blick zu, so als hätte auch er verstanden was dieses Schnauben bedeutete, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hab Hunger," verkündete Duo plötzlich. „Ich hol mir was zu essen. Wollt ihr auch was?" Er blickte uns fragend an.

Trowa und ich nickten, und Quatre sagte, „Ich komm mit und helfe dir." Und im nächsten Moment marschierten die beiden auch schon rüber zum Replikator.

Ich blieb zusammen mit Trowa an der Konsole stehen und blickte Duo hinterher. Noch immer konnte ich es fast nicht glauben – Duo liebte mich! Mich! Und das wo er jeden hätte haben können! Ich konnte es fast nicht begreifen.

Und Duo schien es wohl zu spüren, denn jedes Mal wenn ich wieder angefangen hatte zu zweifeln, hatte er mich berührt, sich an mich geschmiegt und mir „Ich liebe dich," zugeflüstert. Vielleicht ging es Duo ja genauso wie mir, vielleicht brauchte auch er noch immer die Bestätigung, dass es tatsächlich wahr war. Unsere Liebe war einfach noch zu neu, und die Zweifel und der Schmerz von zuvor noch zu frisch als dass wir sie sofort vergessen konnten. Aber ich war mir sicher dass wir in Zukunft nicht mehr ständig diese Bestätigung benötigen würden.

Beim Gedanken an eine Zukunft mit Duo schlich sich ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich mir wirklich Gedanken darum gemacht, was morgen oder nächste Woche mit mir geschehen würden. Wozu auch, mein Leben war von anderen – von J – bestimmt worden. Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte jeder Tag ausgesehen wie der vorhergehende. Und das war wirklich nichts gewesen worauf ich mich hätte freuen können.

Aber nun wo ich Duo hatte, da konnte ich es kaum erwarten rauszufinden, was der nächste Tag mir brachte. Ich freute mich darauf, freute mich darauf mit Duo zusammen aufzuwachen und mit ihm zusammen einzuschlafen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich eine leichte Bewegung ausmachen. Ich wandte meinen Blick von Duo und Quatre, die sich lebhaft unterhielten, ab und sah Trowa an. Mein bester Freund stand neben mir und sah mich mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich leise.

„Nichts," war Trowas ebenso leise Antwort. „Du hast dich nur so unglaublich verändert."

Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief und sah Trowa nachdenklich an. Verändert? Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er recht. Wenn ich so zurückdachte an die Zeit bevor ich auf der Erde gelandet war, dann hatte ich mich tatsächlich verändert. Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zurück zu Duo, der gerade über etwas lachte, was Quatre gesagt hatte, und ich lächelte. Duo hatte mich verändert.

„Siehst du?" fragte Trowa beinahe aufgebracht. „Das meine ich. Du lächelst! Seit du mich von L1 gerettet hast lächelst du andauernd. Das hast du vorher nie getan. Ich glaube ich habe dich überhaupt noch niemals lächeln gesehen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast auch nicht gelächelt. Wir hatten auch kaum Grund um zu lächeln, oder?"

„Und jetzt hast du einen Grund?"

Ich nickte und sah Trowa wieder an. „Duo bringt mich zum lächeln."

Trowa wandte den Kopf und sah nun auch zu den anderen beiden hinüber, die – wie ich gerade feststellte – ganz schön lang brauchten nur um etwas zu Essen zu replizieren. Gerade in diesem Moment drehte Duo den Kopf und sah kurz zu uns hinüber – und als er meinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er mich strahlend an.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und genoss das wunderbare Glücksgefühl das mich jedes Mal durchströmte wenn Duo mich so anlächelte – oder berührte, mit mir sprach oder mich einfach nur ansah. Jetzt wo ich wusste was Duo für mich empfand, da konnte ich die Liebe in jedem Blick, jedem Lächeln das er mir schenkte, sehen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich es vorher hatte übersehen können.

„Du siehst glücklich aus," sagte Trowa und seine Stimme klang ein wenig sehnsüchtig.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte ihn an. „Das bin ich auch," antwortete ich ihm.

„Wieso?" Trowa sah mich neugierig an. „Nicht das ich es dir nicht gönnen würde, du weißt dass ich froh bin wenn du glücklich bist. Aber was macht dich so glücklich?"

„Duo," antwortete ich schlicht. „Duo macht mich glücklich, weil ich ihn liebe."

Trowas Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Du meinst das gibt es wirklich?"

Ich nickte. Auch Trowa hatte natürlich genau wie ich die anderen Sklaven über Liebe reden hören, aber er hatte es nie geglaubt. Hatte nie geglaubt dass ein solches Gefühl tatsächlich existieren konnte.

„Und wie ist es?" fragte Trowa.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Liebe an sich ist ein schönes Gefühl, aber wenn sie nicht erwidert wird, dann tut es unglaublich weh. Nichts was J uns jemals angetan hat kann diesem Schmerz gleich kommen. Wenn sie jedoch erwidert wird..." Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Duo und ich lächelte erneut. „Wenn sie erwidert wird, dann ist Liebe das wundervollste und schönste Gefühl im gesamten Universum."

Trowas Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass Duo dich ebenfalls liebt, sonst würdest du wohl nicht so strahlen, oder?"

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder zurück zu Trowa und grinste leicht. „Sei nicht so sarkastisch. Ja, Duo liebt mich, und ich liebe ihn. Und auch wenn du mir immer noch nicht glaubst dass es Liebe gibt, so wirst du es irgendwann schon noch selbst rausfinden. Du wirst schon sehen."

Trowa sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus, aber in diesem Moment kamen Duo und Quatre endlich mit dem Essen rüber und verhinderten so jede weitere Diskussion.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Duo mich leise als er sich während des Essens an mich lehnte.

Ich nickte.

„Quatre meinte, du und Trowa hättet was zu besprechen, deshalb haben wir vorhin so lange gebraucht," fuhr Duo immer noch leise fort.

„Er hatte Recht," antwortete ich flüsternd. „Aber ich denke es ist jetzt geklärt."

„Gut," antwortete Duo und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Dann seufzte er laut auf. „Mann, wir brauchen echt dringend ne Art Küche hier. Ich hab's satt ständig im Stehen oder auf dem Boden sitzend zu essen."

Da es auf Wing zwar Replikatoren, aber keine richtige Küche oder einen Bereich zum Essen gab, hatten wir bis jetzt genau das getan. Ich weiß nicht wieso J sein Schiff niemals mit einem Essbereich ausgestattet hatte. Schließlich hatte es ihm nie an finanziellen Mitteln gemangelt, diese Sparsamkeit war daher wirklich unverständlich. Andererseits war J eher selten von L1 weggekommen – und auch auf seinem eigenen Anwesen hatte er sich kaum zum essen hingesetzt. Meistens hatte er einfach während der Arbeit schnell irgendetwas vertilgt. Ich nehme an, dass ihm diese Art zu Essen inzwischen ins Blut übergegangen war.

„Vielleicht können wir ja während Heero und Trowa M's Archive durchsuchen versuchen hier irgendwo einen Tisch und ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten einzubauen," antwortete Quatre.

Duo nickte. „Gute Idee. Dann sind wir wenigstens beschäftigt."

Nachdem wir alle aufgegessen hatten unterhielten wir uns noch eine Weile. Ich wusste das Trowa noch immer ziemlich neugierig auf alles war was ich während meiner Flucht erlebt hatte und so erzählte ich von meinen ersten Eindrücken auf der Erde. Meine Schilderung der Erkundung des Badezimmers brachte Duo und Quatre zum lachen, und selbst Trowa schmunzelte.

Irgendwann gähnte Quatre schließlich und Duo nahm das sofort als Vorwand um ebenfalls Müdigkeit vorzuschützen, und nachdem er den anderen schnell eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte verschwand er in unserer Kabine.

Ich folgte ihm etwas langsamer – und mit hochrotem Kopf. Ich hatte Quatres wissendes Grinsen sehr wohl mitbekommen – offenbar war ich nicht der einzige der ganz genau wusste dass Duo nicht im Geringsten müde war. Glücklicherweise schien zumindest Trowa keine Ahnung zu haben – ich hätte jetzt wirklich keine Lust gehabt ihm zu erklären, warum Duo und ich plötzlich so schnell allein sein wollten.

Kaum hatte die Kabinentür sich hinter mir geschlossen als Duo sich auch schon an mich presste und sein Mund hungrig den meinen suchte. Sofort schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch.

„Warum hast du so lang gebraucht?" murmelte Duo.

„Ich bin doch höchstens zehn Sekunden nach dir hier reingekommen," keuchte ich atemlos.

„Sag ich doch, warum hast du so lang gebraucht?" Duo knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Haben Quatre oder Trowa dich aufgehalten?"

„Hm?" stöhnte ich abgelenkt. „Nein... aber ich denke Quatre weiß bescheid."

Duo lachte leise auf. „Natürlich weiß er es."

„Was?" Ich ruckte meinen Kopf zurück und starrte Duo ungläubig an.

Duo lachte erneut und sah äußerst amüsiert aus. „Du denkst doch nicht dass Quatre keine Ahnung hat was wir beide hier tun wenn wir uns in unserer Kabine einschließen."

Ich merkte wie ich schon wieder rot wurde. „Er... er... weiß es?" stotterte ich. Obwohl es mir natürlich bewusst war, dass Quatre über Sex und alles was damit zusammenhing bescheid wusste – schließlich hatte ich für einige Zeit ja sogar erwogen Quatre zu bitten mir alles darüber zu erklären. Aber irgendwie hatte ich nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er wüsste das Duo und ich es täten.

„Ooooohhhh..." stöhnte ich und schloss die Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel mir dieser Gedanke nicht.

„Heero?" fragte Duo, noch immer mit diesem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. „Ist es dir etwa peinlich?"

„Nein... ja... ich weiß nicht."

„Das muss es nicht. Quatre ist schon ein großer Junge, er wird es verkraften."

Ich öffnete die Augen und funkelte Duo an. „Das macht mir nun wirklich keine Sorgen. Aber was wird er denken?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel, nehm ich an. Vielleicht ist er höchstens ein bisschen neidisch, weil er zur Zeit abstinent lebt," Duo grinste, „aber hauptsächlich wird er sich für uns freuen. Schließlich ist er unser Freund. Ich bin sicher Trowa freut sich auch für dich, oder?"

„Trowa hat keine Ahnung von Sex, genauso wie ich als ich zur Erde kam."

„Oh stimmt ja," Duo nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, vielleicht kann Quatre ihm ja erklären was wir hier drin tun." Jetzt grinste er wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Ich stöhnte erneut auf.

„Keine Sorge," tröstete Duo immer noch grinsend. „Quatre wird das schon möglichst diplomatisch regeln. Schließlich leben er, Wufei, Noin und ich schon ziemlich lange gemeinsam im selben Haus. Wir haben genügend Erfahrung mit den Vorgängen hinter den geschlossenen Zimmertüren der jeweils anderen."

Ich starrte Duo eine Weile stumm an. Der Gedanke dass Duo vor mir schon andere Liebhaber gehabt haben könnte war mir noch nie gekommen. Und jetzt, als es mir so plötzlich bewusst wurde, da fühlte ich ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Neid in mir aufsteigen. Nein, nicht Neid. Das war es nicht genau. Ich fühlte mich auch verletzt und unsicher zugleich. Was war das nur?

„Heero?" fragte Duo und seine Stimme klang besorgt. „Was ist los?"

„Hast du..." ich zögerte kurz und fuhr mir nervös über meine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. „Hast du schon oft jemanden geliebt?" Meine Stimme war ein heißeres Flüstern. Der Gedanke das Duo jemand anderen lieben könnte tat unglaublich weh.

Duo sah mich einen Moment ernst an. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, ergriff meine Hände und zog mich hinter ihm her zum Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf den Rand und zog mich neben sich auf die Matratze.

„Heero," sagte er mit ernster Stimme und blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Wenn man in die Pubertät kommt und die Hormone anfangen einen total verrückt zu machen, dann fängt man an herumzuprobieren. Man fängt an zu testen wie dieser ganze Beziehungskram funktioniert. Es gibt erste scheue Küsse und heimliche Berührungen, und alles ist furchtbar aufregend weil es so neu ist. Mit der Zeit werden die Beziehungen dann ernsthafter und dann ist man nach der Suche nach der großen Liebe, der Person mit der man den Rest des Lebens verbringen will. Natürlich hat man während dieser Suche die eine oder andere Beziehung, die irgendwann endet, weil sie aus dem einen oder anderen Grund scheitert."

Ich schluckte und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Was wollte Duo mir damit sagen?

„Ich hatte schon einige Beziehungen bevor ich dich traf, Heero," fuhr Duo fort. „Das will ich nicht abstreiten. Aber auch wenn ich meine jeweiligen Partner immer sehr gern gehabt habe – sonst hätte ich sicherlich nichts mit ihnen angefangen – ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Nicht so wie ich dich liebe."

Ich hielt den Atem an. Duo lächelte leicht und legte eine Hand an meine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Heero. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor so etwas empfunden wie für dich. Du bist der Erste. Der Einzige."

Mein Herz klopfte laut, so laut das es in meinen Ohren rauschte. Aber trotzdem hatte ich alles verstanden was Duo gesagt hatte. Dieses seltsame Gefühl, diese Mischung aus Neid, Schmerz und Unsicherheit war auf einmal verschwunden. Ich lächelte erleichtert.

„All diese Beziehungen die vor dir kamen sind völlig unwichtig," sagte Duo und streichelte mit dem Daumen über meine Wange. „Sie sind vorbei. Du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."

War das etwa das Gefühl gewesen das ich vorhin empfunden hatte? Eifersucht? Was auch immer, ich wusste das Duo recht hatte. Er liebte mich, das hatte er mir jetzt schon so oft gesagt, und Duo log nicht. Und ich zweifelte nicht an ihm.

Ich lehnte mich vor und presste meine Lippen auf Duos Mund. Sofort öffnete er sie und ich tauchte mit meiner Zunge tief ein. Ich wollte jetzt alles von Duo schmecken, alles spüren.

Duo stöhnte auf und schlang beide Arme um meinen Hals. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher an mich. Erregung durchzuckte mich und die Kleidung war plötzlich definitiv im Weg. Ungeduldig zerrte ich an Duos T-Shirt bis ich mit meinen Händen endlich darunter fahren konnte.

Für einen Moment unterbrachen wir unseren Kuss und zogen uns hastig unsere Shirts über die Köpfe, und im nächsten Augenblick trafen sich unsere Lippen wieder. Fieberhaft saugten wir aneinander, knabberten und schmeckten den anderen.

Ohne uns voneinander zu lösen kletterten Duo und ich mehr in die Mitte des Bettes. Meine Hände streichelten unerlässlich über Duos Rücken und tasteten die Muskeln die unter der weichen Haut spielten.

Langsam begann ich meinen Weg über Duos Kinn zu seinem Hals zu küssen. Ich liebte es wenn Duo diese Stelle an meinem Körper küsste und ich war mir sicher, dass es ihm ebenso gefallen würde. Und wenn die Geräusche, die ich Duo damit entlockte auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen dafür waren, dann hatte ich recht mit dieser Vermutung.

Duo warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, dann ließ er sich ganz in die Kissen zurücksinken. Ich folgte seiner Bewegung, knabberte mich weiter hinab und fand einen rosigen Nippel. Meine Lippen schlossen sich darum und saugten leicht, und erneut stöhnte Duo laut auf.

Meine Hände wanderten unterdessen weiter nach unten und machten sich an Duos Hose zu schaffen. Nachdem ich eine ganze Weile erfolglos blind daran herumgefummelt hatte, löste ich mich schließlich von Duo und funkelte böse auf die Hose hinab.

Doch ich hielt mich nicht allzu lang damit auf, dazu war ich schon viel zu erregt. Schnell zog ich ihn und mich komplett aus und presste mich dann wieder an Duo und küsste ihn.

Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und starrten uns atemlos aus lustverhangenen Augen an. Unsere Erektionen rieben aneinander und ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

„Heero," keuchte Duo, „ich will... ich will das du mich diesmal nimmst."

Ich starrte Duo etwas erstaunt an. Hatte ich das richtig verstanden?

„Ich will dich in mir spüren," fügte Duo hinzu.

Ich hatte es also richtig verstanden. Auch wenn ich höchst erfreut war über Duos Bitte – ich hatte mich schon ein-, zweimal gefragt wie es wohl wäre in Duo zu sein – so war ich doch gleichzeitig auch etwas nervös. Bisher war es immer andersrum gewesen. Aber meine Nervosität würde mich nicht daran hindern. Ich lächelte Duo an und küsste ihn erneut. Anschließend wanderte ich wieder küssend seinen Oberkörper hinab.

Duo öffnete seine Beine und machte mir so Platz. Sofort rutschte ich dazwischen und jetzt war Duos Penis direkt vor meinen Augen. Ich leckte an seiner Unterseite nach oben bevor ich die Spitze in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte. Duo gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und sein Becken stieß nach oben. Schnell legte ich meine Hände auf seine Hüften und hielt ihn in Position.

Während ich mich genüsslich Duos ganzer Länge widmete – und ihm die unglaublichsten Geräusche entlockte – suchte ich gleichzeitig mit einer Hand nach der Tube Gel die Duo immer während unseres Liebesspiels benutzt hatte.

Schließlich fand ich sie, und während ich sie umständlich öffnete versuchte ich mich zu erinnern wie Duo mich immer vorbereitet hatte. Ich gelte meine Finger ein, und während ich begann meinen Kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegenen suchte ich nach Duos verborgener Öffnung.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Finger um den engen Muskel kreisen und glitt schließlich hinein. Die heiße Enge die sich um meinen Finger schloss ließ mich fast auf der Stelle meinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Ich stöhnte auf und mit einem letzten streicheln meiner Zunge ließ ich von Duos Penis ab. Ich glaubte nicht mich jetzt auf beide Empfindungen konzentrieren zu können.

Duo wimmerte leise, doch ein schneller Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte mir, dass es nicht vor Schmerzen war. Eher im Gegenteil. Vorsichtig führte ich einen weiteren Finger ein und ließ sie rotieren und machte Scherenbewegungen.

Offenbar machte ich alles richtig, denn Duo wand sich im Bett und versuchte sich immer tiefer auf meine Finger zu schieben. Ich beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Duo war einfach wunderschön. Ich hätte ihm ewig dabei zusehen können.

„Heero!" schrie Duo auf und bog seinen Rücken durch. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, ich war so sehr in Duos Betrachtung versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte dass ich eine kleine Erhebung in Duos Innerem berührt hatte. Und Duos Reaktion zufolge musste es derselbe Punkt sein der auch mich jedes Mal Sterne hatte sehen lassen.

Ich berührte diesen Punkt noch einmal um meine Theorie zu überprüfen, und tatsächlich, erneut schrie Duo meinen Namen und schob sich weiter auf meine Finger. Ich beschleunigte die Bewegung meiner Hand ein wenig und Duo wand sich immer mehr hin und her.

„Heero..." stöhnte er und setzte sich halb auf, „es ist genug! Ich bin bereit! Wirklich!"

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah Duo an. Er atmete heftig und sein gesamter Körper war von einem rosigen Hauch überzogen. Und wieder konnte ich nur denken, wie wunderschön Duo doch war.

Offenbar war ich für Duos Geschmack seiner Aufforderung nicht schnell genug nachgekommen, denn plötzlich setzte er sich vollends auf, kniete sich vor mich hin und presste seine Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss auf meinen Mund.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch, doch Duo hielt sich nicht wirklich lange damit auf, denn im nächsten Moment gab er mir einen leichten Stoß so dass ich rücklings auf das Bett fiel. Noch bevor ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholen konnte war Duos Hand auf meinem Penis und fuhr daran auf und ab.

Ich stöhnte laut auf. Duos Hand fühlte sich feucht und kühl an, und ein Blick nach unten bestätigte mir, dass er gerade dabei war meine Erregung mit dem Gel anzustreichen.

Dann war Duo fertig damit, schwang ein Bein über mich und setzte sich breitbeinig auf mich. Er stützte seine Hände auf meiner Brust ab, sah mir tief in die Augen, hob sein Becken an, und dann konnte ich spüren wie er sich langsam auf mich hinab senkte.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam mir, als diese unglaubliche Hitze und Enge mich langsam umgab. Ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, dass sich etwas so unglaublich anfühlen konnte. Als Duo mich schließlich vollkommen in sich aufgenommen hatte blieb er für einen Moment einfach nur mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck still sitzen. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Zuerst kreiste er nur leicht mit seinem Becken, aber schließlich fing er an sich zu heben und zu senken. Hatte es sich schon vorher unglaublich angefühlt, so wurde es jetzt noch besser. Das Gefühl von Duo, der mich umschloss und der sich auf mir bewegte war unbeschreiblich.

Ich griff nach dem Zopf, der auf meiner Brust gelandet war und öffnete ihn. Mit hastigen Bewegungen zog ich die Strähnen auseinander, bis Duo und ich schließlich vollkommen in seine Haare gehüllt waren. Dann legte ich meine Hände an Duos Hüfte um ihn zu stützen.

Duo bewegte sich immer noch langsam auf und ab. Unser Atem kam inzwischen abgehackt und unregelmäßig, und endlich steigerte Duo auch das Tempo. Ich kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen, jedes Mal wenn er sich senkte hob ich das Becken um noch tiefer in ihn dringen zu können.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns so bewegten, es hätten Stunden oder auch nur Minuten sein können. Ich wusste nur eines, es war perfekt. Und die ganze Zeit über sahen Duo und ich uns in die Augen. Obwohl die Ekstase durch meinen Körper zuckte und ich versucht war die Augen vor Verzückung zu schließen, so konnte doch nichts mich dazu bringen den Blick aus diesen violetten Tiefen zu lösen.

Ich spürte wie ich immer höher kletterte, immer höher hinauf in dieser Spirale aus Lust und Verzückung, und ich wusste dass ich nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand aus und schloss sie um Duos Penis. Duo stöhnte meinen Namen und erhöhte das Tempo noch ein bisschen mehr. Ich passte das Tempo in dem ich seine Länge massierte seinen Bewegungen an, und dann spürte ich wie sich Duo noch enger um mich schloss.

„Heero!" schrie er aus, ergoss sich über meine Hand und seine und meine Brust und brach anschließend auf mir zusammen.

Hatte Duo mich schon vorher unglaublich eng umschlossen, so war es nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen, so fest hatte er mich während seines Höhepunkts umfasst, und nur ein, zwei kurze Stöße später fiel auch ich Duos Namen rufend über die Kante.

Eine ganze Weile später, in der man nur unseren unregelmäßigen Atem hatte hören können, rührte Duo sich schließlich wieder. Mit einem langen Seufzer löste er sich von mir und glitt neben mir ins Bett. Ich setzte mich leicht auf und griff nach dem Tuch das inzwischen immer neben unserem Bett lag und säuberte und schnell. Dann kuschelte ich mich an Duo, schlang meine Arme um ihn und lächelte ihn an.

Duo schmiegte sich an mich und erwiderte mein Lächeln. Er streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie an meine Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen leicht darüber. Ich zog ihn noch enger an mich und ließ meine Hände langsam durch seine Haare wandern. Ich fühlte mich wunderbar.

Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Duo plötzlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Das war für mich das erste Mal," sagte er.

Sofort war ich wieder wach. „Was?" fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.

„Das war das erste Mal das ich bottom war," antwortete Duo.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich.

Duo nickte. „Ich schätze ich habe noch niemals jemandem genug vertraut um ihm soviel Kontrolle über mich zu geben."

Ich konnte Duo eine Sekunde lang nur anstarren. Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Es bedeutete mir wirklich viel, dass auch ich für Duo in gewisser Weise der Erste gewesen war. Und der einzige dem Duo so sehr vertraute.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte ich und küsste Duo zärtlich. Duo lächelte in den Kuss und kuschelte sich anschließend wieder an mich. Ich schloss die Arme wieder fester um ihn und so aneinandergeschmiegt schliefen wir schließlich ein.


	28. Kapitel 28

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Dislcaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer Laren

**Kommentar:** So, wie versprochen hats bis zu diesem Kapitel nicht so lang gedauert wir bis zum letzten. Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews! Und ansonsten gibts glaub ich sonst nichts zu beantworten (falls doch, dann erinnert mich nochmal dran, ich werd halt langsamalt und vergeßlich 'g'), deshalb wünsch ich nur viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 28**  
_Duo POV_

„Wing? Kannst du irgendwelche anderen Schiffe in der Nähe von M's Anwesen entdecken?"

Ich saß neben Heero in einem der Pilotensitze und betrachtete fasziniert den fremden Planeten der auf dem Sichtschirm zu sehen war. Der Flug hierher hatte etwas mehr als zwei Tage gedauert – zwei Tage in denen Heero und Trowa versucht hatten Quatre und mir die Sprache der OZ beizubringen. Vergeblich wie ich hinzufügen möchte.

Heero und Trowa hatten zwar versucht uns die einzelnen Worte so gut wie möglich vorzusprechen, aber sie waren selbst nie mit ihrer Aussprache zufrieden gewesen. Ein Urteil, das von Wing stets nur bestätigt worden war. Irgendwann hatte Heero schließlich frustriert aufgegeben und gemeint, dass er und Trowa einfach nicht das richtige Maul dafür hätten. Wenn ich an die eidechsenähnlichen OZ zurückdachte, dann konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen.

„Negativ," beantwortete Wing Heeros Frage.

Wie wir es geplant hatten, hatten wir M's Planeten angeflogen – beziehungsweise den Planeten auf dem sich M's Anwesen befand. Das letzte Stück über hatte Wing ständig die nähere Umgebung gescannt um rechtzeitig gewarnt zu werden falls fremde Schiffe, die dort nichts zu suchen hatten, in der Nähe wären. Aber offenbar hatten Treize und Zechs recht gehabt – niemand interessierte es was mit M geschehen war und warum er schon so lange verschwunden war.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eigentlich war es fast traurig – auch wenn M ein OZ war, so schien er doch ein netter, wenn auch etwas zerstreuter alter Mann gewesen zu sein. Treize und Zechs zufolge hatte er sie stets gut behandelt. Es war wirklich schade dass es niemanden geben sollte der ihn vermisste. Ich war mir sicher, würde J von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach so verschwinden, dann würde sofort ein Suchtrupp nach dem anderen losgeschickt werden. Aber J war ja schließlich eine wichtige Persönlichkeit und würde natürlich heftigst vermisst werden. Jep ganz genau, das war Sarkasmus!

„Treize?" wandte Heero sich an den soeben genannten über die Comverbindung. „Wing hat keine verdächtigen Schiffe in der Nähe von M's Anwesen bemerkt. Wo sollen wir landen?"

„Wir sollten vielleicht nicht zu nahe an seinem Haus landen," antwortete Treize. „Für den Fall dass doch irgendwelche fremden OZ inzwischen dort sind. Die würden sich sicherlich etwas wundern wenn wir einfach so in M's Vorgarten landen würden. Am besten wir landen ein Stück weiter weg, dort in dem kleinen Wäldchen. Ich übermittle die Koordinaten."

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Irgendwie schienen wir immer nur in irgendwelchen Wäldern zu landen, völlig egal welchen Planeten wir ansteuerten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich kurz stutzen. Hatte ich mich wirklich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt im Weltall unterwegs zu sein und fremde Planeten anzufliegen, dass ich gar nichts besonderes mehr darin sah? Offensichtlich. Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Nachdem Treize die Koordinaten übermittelt hatte flog Wing sie sofort an und nur Minuten später setzten wir zum zweiten Mal sanft auf einem fremden Planeten auf.

Wing öffnete die Schleuse und Heero und ich machten uns auf den Weg nach draußen. Als wir an Quatres und Trowas Kabine vorbeikamen steckte ich kurz meinen Kopf hinein und informierte die beiden über unsere Landung.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Heero hatte Trowa noch nicht aufgegeben Quatre die Schriftsprache der OZ beizubringen. Oder vielleicht war auch Quatre nur sehr viel hartnäckiger als ich und hatte darauf bestanden. So wie ich ihn kannte tippte ich ja eher auf die zweite Möglichkeit. Und wie jeder andere vor ihm war Trowa auf Quatres ach so unschuldiges Äußeres und seinen Hundebabyblick hereingefallen – manchmal bereute ich es echt ihm diesen Blick beigebracht zu haben. Und so hatten die beiden die letzten zwei Tage praktisch mit nichts anderem verbracht als das seltsame Gekritzel das die OZ Schrift nannten zu entziffern.

Offenbar ging es nicht besonders gut voran, denn als ich in die Kabine sah starrte Quatre gerade frustriert eines der Lesepads an und Trowa sah – aus wie Trowa immer aussah. Der Junge hatte sogar noch weniger Mienenspiel als Heero zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft, auch wenn das kaum zu glauben war. Was möglicherweise auch an dieser Haarsträhne liegen konnte die sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte. Darunter konnte man ne Menge verstecken – Narben, Leberflecke (nicht dass ich andeuten will dass Trowa Narben oder Leberflecke hätte, woher sollte ich das schließlich wissen, ich hatte diese Hälfte des Gesichts noch nie gesehen!) und eben auch kleine Ausrutscher der Mimik.

Jedenfalls stand Quatre sofort auf und lief hinter Heero und mir aus dem Schiff. Trowa folgte etwas langsamer. Draußen angekommen überprüften wir noch mal ob die Kommunikatoren funktionierten – hier bestand schließlich nicht die Notwendigkeit von absoluter Funkstille und so hatten wir beschlossen die Verbindung zu Wing aufrecht zu erhalten – und warteten dann darauf dass Treize, Zechs, Wufei und Noin sich uns anschlossen.

Während wir warteten ließ ich meinen Blick wandern. Wie schon zuvor auf L1 war die Pflanzenwelt auf diesem Planeten völlig anders, aber dennoch waren Bäume als Bäume zu erkennen – wenn sie natürlich auch nicht wirklich wie Bäume der Erde aussahen. Und genau wie auf L1 schien die Schwerkraft und die Luft in etwa der der Erde zu entsprechen. Ich machte eine Bemerkung in Heeros Richtung.

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die von den OZ bewohnten Planeten haben alle eine ähnliche Schwerkraft und Atmosphäre. Ich schätze sie suchen sich von vornherein nur Planeten zum besiedeln aus die ihrem Ursprungsplaneten entsprechen. Macht es wohl einfacher für sie."

Ich nickte. Das machte tatsächlich Sinn. Sozusagen Klasse M Planeten. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, Klasse OZ Planeten? Ich grinste leicht vor mich hin.

Dann, endlich, öffnete sich die Luke des Raumschiffes das neben Wing gelandet war und fast bedrohlich über unserem dagegen winzig wirkenden Raumschiff aufragte, und Treize, Wufei, Zechs und Noin kamen heraus. Und oh Wunder über Wunder, Zechs und Noin schienen sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu streiten.

„In Ordnung," rief Quatre, nachdem wir uns alle versammelt hatten, „Treize und Zechs, ihr beiden geht am besten voraus. Ihr kennt euch hier aus und könnt am ehesten sagen ob sich etwas verändert hat oder ob jemand hier ist der nicht hier sein sollte."

Treize und Zechs nickten und Quatre wandte sich an mich, „Duo, du solltest dich vielleicht darauf gefasst machen Shini im Notfall schnell losschicken zu müssen. Er ist im Moment die einzige Verteidigung die wir haben." Ich nickte pflichtschuldig und strich mit meiner linken Hand leicht über Shini, der sich wie schon zuvor auf L1 um mein rechtes Handgelenk gewickelt hatte. Obwohl wir diesmal nicht diese schrecklichen Anzüge trugen und ich eigentlich Taschen gehabt hätte in denen ich Shini hätte transportieren können, so fand ich es doch praktischer ihn am Arm zu tragen. Und Shini schien sich da ebenfalls viel wohler zu fühlen.

„Also los," sagte Quatre und Treize und Zechs setzten sich sofort in Bewegung und marschierten los. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf – die beiden schienen noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert zu haben dass Quatre hier seinen kleinen General heraushängen ließ und praktisch das Kommando übernommen hatte. Andererseits, wenn ich an unsere beiden ‚Wir wechseln uns ab'-Rebellen dachte, dann war es wohl ganz gut dass Q jetzt bestimmte wo es lang ging.

Ich ergriff Heeros ausgestreckte Hand – und wie immer wenn Heero mir durch irgendeine Geste oder ein Wort zeigte wie viel er für mich empfand machte mein Herz einen Purzelbaum in meiner Brust und ich lächelte ihn an – und mit ineinander verwobenen Händen folgten wir dem Rest der Gruppe.

Nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Fußmarsch erreichten wir den Rand des Wäldchens – das eigentlich eher ein Wald war – und blieben dort erstmal stehen. Der Wald – und damit wir – befand sich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und so hatten wir einen guten Überblick über das Gelände. Nicht weit unter uns befand sich ein Haus – groß für meine Maßstäbe, aber wenn ich es mit J's Anwesen verglich war es eher klein.

„Und?" fragte Quatre, der ebenso wie Treize und Zechs angespannt das Haus und dessen Umgebung beobachtet hatte. Treize warf Zechs einen Blick zu und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke nicht dass da unten irgendjemand ist der da nicht hingehört," sagte Zechs.

„Es sieht noch genauso aus wie vor drei Jahren als wir aufgebrochen sind," bestätigte Treize.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Grundstück. Von hier aus sah es absolut verlassen aus. Nirgendwo regte sich etwas – so als wäre niemand hier. Vielleicht war ja tatsächlich niemand hier. Immerhin – hatten Treize und Zechs nicht erwähnt dass M nicht sehr viele Sklaven besessen hatte? Vielleicht waren die wenigen die er gehabt hatte ja weggelaufen als M so lange nicht wiedergekommen war.

Treize und Zechs setzten sich erneut in Bewegung und wir folgten ihnen den Hügel hinab. Je mehr wir uns dem Haus näherten, desto mehr konnte man erkennen, wie heruntergekommen es eigentlich aussah. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass dieses Anwesen schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatte – und dass diese Tage schon Jahrzehnte zurücklagen – wenn nicht sogar noch länger.

„Früher einmal hat M's Familie der ganze Planet gehört – und noch einige mehr," sagte Zechs plötzlich. „Sie hatten eine riesige Handelsflotte mit Hunderten von Schiffen, Raumstationen und was sonst noch dazu gehört. Aber das ist schon lange her. Ich glaube der Zusammenbruch begann schon zu Zeiten von M's Großvater. Als Treize und ich zu M kamen gehörte ihm nur noch das Schiff, das Haus hier und das Gelände darum herum im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern. Alles andere hatte verkauft werden müssen."

„Er hatte noch Besitz von mehreren Quadratkilometern Land?" fragte Wufei. „Wieso hat er das nicht auch verkauft?"

„M liebte seine Zurückgezogenheit," antwortete Zechs. „Er hatte nicht gern Besucher und auf diese Weise hielt er sich die anderen OZ die noch auf diesem Planeten lebten vom Hals. Natürlich hat auch sein Ruf als eigenbrötlerischer Kauz geholfen Besucher fern zu halten." Zechs grinste kurz.

„Dann sind wir also noch auf M's Gelände gelandet?" fragte Noin.

„Ja," nickte Zechs. „Es wäre nicht sicher gewesen irgendwo anders zu landen. Die anderen OZ wären sicherlich misstrauisch geworden. Aber hier auf M's Grundstück muss schon eine Menge seltsamer Dinge passieren bevor einer der anderen OZ kommen und nachsehen würde."

„Was ist mit den anderen Sklaven?" fragte Noin. „Werden die nicht misstrauisch sein?"

„Es gibt nur einen anderen Sklaven," antwortete Zechs. „Wie gesagt, M hatte nicht mehr viel Besitz, und der einzige Grund warum er Pargan nicht mit auf seine Reise genommen hat war weil er schon zu alt ist."

Inzwischen hatten wir das Haus erreicht und Treize machte eine Handbewegung die Zechs sofort verstummen ließ. Zögernd betrat er den Hof des Gebäudes und sah sich suchend um. „Pargan?" rief er schließlich.

Wer auch immer Pargan war, er antwortete nicht. Und so folgten wir Treize und Zechs, die langsam auf die große Haustür zugingen. Treize rüttelte probeweise an der Tür und diese schwang auf. „Es ist offen," fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu. „Das bedeutet dass irgendjemand hier sein muss."

Zechs zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht ist er irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Hauses," meinte er nur und betrat mit forschen Schritten das Gebäude. Der Rest von uns folgte ihm einfach – was sollten wir schließlich sonst tun?

„Pargan!" rief nun auch Zechs den unbekannten Namen. Immer weiter drangen wir in das Haus vor und Treize und Zechs riefen abwechselnd immer weiter nach Pargan.

Schließlich gab es tatsächlich eine Antwort. Eine Stimme rief, „Treize? Zechs? Seid ihr das?" und dann öffnete sich uns direkt gegenüber am Ende des Ganges quietschend eine Tür und ein alter, weißhaariger Mann kam heraus.

„Oh!" rief der Mann und stoppte mitten im Schritt. „Ihr seid es wirklich! Oh, es ist so gut dass ihr wieder hier seid! Wo ist Master M? Und wer sind all die anderen? Gehören sie jetzt zu unserem Haushalt? Oh es wird so schön sein das Haus wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen zu sehen – und mit so vielen zusätzlichen jungen Händen können wir das endlich in Angriff nehmen..."

„Pargan!" unterbrach Treize den Redefluss des alten Mannes. Pargan – wie der alte Mann offenbar hieß – verstummte und sah Treize fragend an. Treize seufzte kurz und murmelte dann, „Ohje, wie erklär ich es ihm nur?"

„Immerhin können wir jetzt sicher sein dass hier noch niemand etwas von M's Schicksal weiß," murmelte Heero in mein Ohr. Ich nickte stumm und lehnte mich dichter an ihn.

„Pargan, vielleicht sollten wir lieber wo anders hingehen," sagte Zechs, ging zu Pargan, ergriff ihn am Arm und führte ihn wieder zurück in das Zimmer aus dem er gekommen war. Wie schon vorher folgten wir einfach stumm.

Ich sah mich neugierig um. Das Zimmer war wie so vieles bei den OZ – einerseits völlig unbekannt, andererseits war aber doch zu erkennen wozu das meiste diente. Das Zimmer in das wir kamen musste wohl so eine Art Arbeitszimmer gewesen sein, denn ich konnte einen Schreibtisch erkennen, an dem ein seltsamer Stuhl stand. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an den langen Schwanz der OZ und schon machte der Stuhl durchaus Sinn.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." sagte Pargan und sah sich verwirrt zu uns um. „Wo ist Master M? Wieso ist er nicht hier?"

„Pargan..." seufzte Treize, „... M ist nicht hier."

„Ist er nicht? Aber..."

„M ist tot," sagte Zechs mit sanfter Stimme.

„Tot?" Pargan schaute entsetzt von Treize zu Zechs. Die beiden nickten stumm. Pargan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Oh nein. Was soll jetzt nur aus uns werden? Wer wird uns nun aufnehmen? Sind eure Begleiter deshalb hier? Um alles zusammenzupacken und zu unserem neuen Herrn zu verfrachten?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf und führte den alten Mann zu einer Art Sitzbank ohne Lehne, die seitlich vor dem Schreibtisch stand und setzte ihn dort hin.

„Pargan," begann Treize, „wir haben keinen neuen Herrn. Du bist jetzt frei. Genauso wie wir. Und das hier sind nicht die Sklaven von irgendeinem anderen OZ der gekommen ist um M's Besitz zu beanspruchen. Das hier sind unsere Freunde, und sie sind auch freie Menschen."

„Frei?" Pargan schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir brauchen doch einen neuen Herrn. Wer soll denn sonst für uns sorgen? Wo sollen wir hin?"

„Das verstehe ich nicht," murmelte ich. „M war jetzt seit drei Jahren nicht mehr hier, er muss sich doch die ganze Zeit über irgendwie versorgt haben. Wieso glaubt er dass er es jetzt nicht mehr kann? Und warum ist er überhaupt hier geblieben und nicht einfach geflohen?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach," flüsterte Heero als Antwort. „Er hat sein ganzes Leben so verbracht. Und selbst wenn er an Flucht gedacht hätte – wohin hätte er schon fliehen können?"

Ich starrte Heero überrascht an. Er hatte Recht, wohin hätte Pargan schon fliehen können? Ihm stand kein Raumschiff zur Verfügung, und hier auf diesem Planeten hätte es sicherlich keinen Ort gegeben wo er nicht entdeckt werden hätte können. Und je länger ich Pargans entsetzten Rufen und seiner Weigerung M's Tod zu akzeptieren zuhörte, desto mehr bezweifelte ich dass er überhaupt jemals an Flucht gedacht hätte.

Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie außergewöhnlich es doch war was Heero getan hatte. Nicht nur dass er fliehen hatte wollen – was an sich ja offenbar schon ungewöhnlich genug war – nein, er hatte diesen Wunsch auch hartnäckig verfolgt und so lange nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Nicht auszudenken wenn er einfach aufgegeben hätte! Dann hätte er nie die Erde gefunden, wäre nie dort abgestürzt und ich hätte ihn nie getroffen!

Entsetzt von diesem Gedanken schlang ich meine Arme um Heeros Taille und presste mich eng an ihn. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne Heero nicht mehr vorstellen – nein ich WOLLTE mir ein Leben ohne Heero nicht mehr vorstellen. Heero seufzte kurz auf, schlang ebenfalls die Arme um mich und lehnte seinen Kopf an meinen.

So umschlungen standen wir da und lauschten Treize und Zechs, die versuchten Pargan zu beruhigen und ihm klarzumachen was geschehen war. Schließlich griff Zechs ihn irgendwann einfach am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer – gefolgt von Noin, die sich offenbar Sorgen um den alten Mann machte.

Treize sah dem Trio nach und seufzte tief. Dann sagte er, „Ich hoffe, er verkraftet es. Er hat sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht. Ich weiß nicht ob er es durchstehen wird wenn er diesen Ort verlassen muss."

„Muss er ihn denn überhaupt verlassen?" fragte Quatre. „Ich glaube nicht dass es gut wäre wenn wir ihn mit uns zerren – wer weiß worauf wir uns schon einlassen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier bleiben und so weitermachen wie bisher."

Treize starrte noch eine Weile düster auf die Tür, dann sagte er schließlich, „Wie auch immer. Ihr wolltet M's Archive sehen. Hier lang." Er drehte sich um und ging auf eine kleine Tür zu die sich links hinter dem Schreibtisch befand. Die Tür öffnete sich in einen – für OZ-Verhältnisse – engen kurzen Gang, der wiederum in einen großen hellen Raum führte.

Heero und waren die letzten die durch diesen Gang gegangen waren und als wir den Raum betraten sah ich mich neugierig um. Große hohe Fenster gaben dem Raum eine freundliche, helle Atmosphäre. Im ganzen Zimmer standen Schränke und Regale, in denen sich bis unter die wirklich hohe Decke unzählige Dinge stapelten. Im vorderen Teil des Zimmers, direkt unter einem der hohen Fenster, stand ein großer Tisch mit irgendwelchen Geräten darauf, und ein zweiter, leerer Tisch. Um die Tische gruppierten sich mehrere Stühle – sowohl für menschliche als auch für OZliche (oder wie auch immer man das nannte) Hintern geeignet.

„Oh..." machte Heero und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Wir hatten unsere Umarmung natürlich lösen müssen um durch den Gang zu passen, aber wir hatten natürlich wieder unsere Hände ergriffen. Und so zog Heero mich nun hinter sich her als er wie ein Kind im Spielzeugladen bewundernd die Regale entlang lief.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich!" rief er und strich bewundernd über eine Schachtel voller metallener Scheiben. „Das hier muss die größte Sammlung des ganzen Universums sein!"

Begeistert zog Heero mich ein paar Regale weiter. Ich folgte ihm mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Ich hatte Heero noch nie so erlebt. Er sah aus als wäre er gestorben und im Himmel gelandet. Offenbar war mein Heero eine ausgewachsene Leseratte und sehnte sich nur so nach Wissen – nur hatte er diese Sehnsucht bis jetzt noch nicht ausleben können. Hier und jetzt würde er es aber können, und wie es aussah konnte er es kaum noch erwarten.

Heero blieb vor einem der geschlossenen Schränke stehen und öffnete ihn. Und dann hielt er plötzlich die Luft an und starrte nur regungslos in den Schrank. Ich warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, konnte aber nichts besonderes darin erkennen. Ich wollte ihn schon fragen was denn los sei, doch er kam mir zuvor.

„Trowa!" rief Heero, und seine Stimme klang unglaublich aufgeregt. „Komm her! Das musst du sehen!"

Schnelle Schritte erklangen, und im nächsten Moment tauchten Trowa, Quatre, Wufei und Treize hinter uns auf. „Was ist los?" rief Quatre besorgt, kam jedoch nicht dazu noch mehr zu sagen, denn Trowa war neben Heero stehen geblieben und hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen.

„Bücher!" sagte Trowa und zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte schienen seine Augen – oder genauer gesagt, sein eines Auge – aufzuleuchten.

„Ja," antwortete Heero und streckte eine Hand aus um ehrfürchtig über eines der Bücher zu streichen.

Ich warf einen erneuten Blick in den Schrank. Jep, in diesem Schrank stapelten sich die Bücher geradezu. Ich konnte jedoch nicht sehen was daran so besonderes sein sollte. Ich warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Die OZ benutzen schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Bücher mehr," erklärte Heero mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken und noch immer vor Begeisterung leuchtenden Augen. „Das hier sind wahre Kostbarkeiten. Wenn M tatsächlich so dringend Geld gebraucht hätte, hätte er nur ein paar davon verkaufen müssen und er hätte mehr als genug Geld gehabt."

„M hätte niemals eines davon verkauft," sagte Treize. „Er hat immer gesagt dass das Wissen das er hier drin angesammelt hat viel wertvoller ist als alles Geld der OZ und mächtiger als das Regierungssystem. Und dass er mit diesem Wissen das gesamte System stürzen könnte wenn er nur wollte. Immer wenn er das gesagt hat hatte er dieses traurige Lächeln im Gesicht, und im nächsten Moment hat er sich dann immer noch intensiver in seine Studien gestürzt."

Quatre blickte Treize nachdenklich an, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die vielen Regale wandern. „Hm," machte er.

„Könnte es sein...?" fragte Heero.

„... dass M von diesem großen Geheimnis wusste von dem J und die anderen gesprochen haben?" vervollständigte Quatre seine Frage. „Gut möglich. Ich meine, er muss hier wirklich Tonnen von Informationen zusammengetragen haben. Wer weiß was da alles darunter ist."

Ich folgte Quatres Blick. „Wir werden Monate brauchen um all das hier durchzusehen."

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser anfangen, nicht?" antwortete Quatre fröhlich und übernahm sofort – schon wieder – das Kommando.

Zuerst ließ er sich – und uns anderen – von Treize zeigen wie die verschiedenen Lesegeräte – denn darum handelte es sich bei all den Geräten auf dem großen Tisch – funktionierten. Da M verschiedene Datenspeichermedien aus unterschiedlichen Epochen besaß brauchte er natürlich auch für jedes der Formate ein Gerät zum ablesen. Einige der Maschinen sahen so aus als würden sie im nächsten Moment auseinander fallen, aber sie funktionierten dennoch einwandfrei.

Danach fingen Trowa und Heero an die verschiedenen Regale oberflächlich durchzusehen. Sie wollten zunächst einmal versuchen die Informationen in gröbere Gebiete einzuteilen. Treize half ihnen dabei, soweit er sich noch daran erinnerte wo M welches Wissen gelagert hatte.

Quatre, Wufei und ich hatten in der Zwischenzeit nicht wirklich viel zu tun, und so überließen wir die drei ihrer Aufgabe und machten uns stattdessen auf die Suche nach Zechs, Noin und Pargan.

Wir fanden die drei nach etlichen Versuchen schließlich in einem Raum der verdächtig nach Küche aussah. Auch wenn ich eine solche Küche natürlich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Pargan saß auf einem Stuhl an einem Tisch und schien sich inzwischen beruhigt zu haben. Allerdings wirkte er jetzt wirklich traurig und am Boden zerstört. Zechs und Noin saßen daneben und betrachteten ihn besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Quatre.

Noin hob den Kopf und nickte, „Ja, jetzt schon. Vorhin im Arbeitszimmer hab ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, aber Pargan ist unglaublich robust für einen Mann seines Alters." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schon vergessen?" fragte ich Noin. „Genetisch verbessert? Klingelts da? Wahrscheinlich könnte Pargan uns immer noch locker in die Tasche stecken, obwohl er dreimal so alt ist." Ok, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber irgendwie musste diese gedrückte Stimmung schließlich aufgelockert werden.

Noin lächelte mir kurz zu, und auch Zechs sah mich dankbar an. „Natürlich könnte er das," antwortete er und legte dem alten Mann liebevoll einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn kurz. „Und außerdem wird er uns alle noch überleben. Pargan wird ewig leben und immer für uns da sein, nicht wahr?"

Pargan hob den Kopf und lächelte Zechs schwach an. „Nach dem was ich eben von euch beiden gehört habe braucht ihr mich doch gar nicht. Ihr seid sehr gut allein zurechtgekommen – selbst nachdem M gestorben ist. Ihr habt nicht aufgegeben und das Schiff zum Laufen gebracht. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das gekonnt hätte."

Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam direkt auf uns zu. „Ich muss mich bei euch für meinen Zusammenbruch vorhin entschuldigen," sagte er. „Es kam alles ein bisschen plötzlich... Wie auch immer, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Pargan." Er nickte uns allen zu.

Quatre lächelte. „Es freut uns wirklich, Pargan," sagte er. „Mein Name ist Quatre Raberba Winner, und das hier sind Wufei Chang und Duo Maxwell." Er deutete auf Wufei und mich. Zechs warf uns dreien bei dieser Vorstellung verwunderte Blicke zu, aber ich nehme an dass ihn die Nennung unserer vollen Namen etwas erstaunt hatte. Ihm und Treize gegenüber hatten wir uns nur mit unseren Vornamen vorgestellt – schließlich, welchen Sinn hatten unsere Nachnamen hier wo jeder nur einen einzigen Namen hatte denn schon? Aber irgendetwas an Pargan – etwas fast majestätisches – hatte eine etwas formellere Vorstellung verlangt.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls," erwiderte Pargan ernst, dann lächelte er schließlich. „Es ist wirklich schön endlich mal wieder ein paar junge Leute hier zu haben. Ich hab die beiden Jungs in den letzten Monaten wirklich vermisst – ich war ziemlich einsam hier. Aber jetzt seid ihr ja hier." Und mit diesen Worten scheuchte Pargan Quatre, Wufei und mich ebenfalls an den Tisch, drückte uns auf drei der freien Stühle und begann dann in den Schränken zu rumoren um uns etwas zu Essen vorzubereiten. Und für den Moment entschlossen wir uns es einfach zuzulassen und uns von Pargan bemuttern zu lassen.

Später, wenn wir uns erst gestärkt hatten, würden wir Heero, Trowa und Treize ebenfalls etwas zu essen bringen – zumindest hatte ich vor Heero etwas zu bringen, und ich war mir sicher dass die anderen meinem Beispiel folgen würden. Und dann könnten wir uns endlich an die Aufgabe machen, dieses große Geheimnis zu ergründen.


	29. Kapitel 29

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Beta:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

**Kommentar:** Ohje, es ist schon so lange her seit ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen hab, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß, was alles in den Kommis stand. :-) Aber ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass ich nichts wichtiges vergessen hab zu beantworten - falls doch, erinnert mich einfach nochmal dran. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 29  
**_Duo POV_

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Heero und Trowa schlossen sich praktisch die ganze Zeit in M's Bibliothek ein und durchkämmten eine Datei nach der anderen. Zumindest hoffte ich dass sie die Dateien erstmal nur durchkämmen würden. Denn wenn sie wirklich alles in diesem riesigen Raum gründlich durchlesen wollten, dann würden wir noch die nächsten 50 Jahre hier auf M's Anwesen verbringen müssen.

Treize und Zechs hielten sich ebenfalls die meiste Zeit in M's Bibliothek auf. Auch wenn sie die Schrift der OZ nicht lesen konnten, so kannten sie sich doch mit M's Ablagesystem aus und wussten zumindest ungefähr, wo sich welches Themengebiet befand. Auch wenn das nicht wirklich half, denn da wir nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, was diese große Geheimnis denn sein sollte, konnten wir auch kein Thema von vornherein ausschließen.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich selbst ganz schön neugierig was denn nun genau das Geheimnis war. Ich meine, es musste schon etwas wirklich Großes oder schlimmes sein wenn J und seine Kumpels sich deswegen so sehr aufregten, oder? Und das gab mir zu denken. Ich meine, die OZ hatten eine gesamte Spezies versklavt – Hunderttausende, vielleicht sogar Millionen von Menschen, wer wusste schon wie viele bewohnte Planeten es dort draußen gab? – was also konnte noch schlimmer sein als das? Am liebsten hätte ich mich mit Heero und Trowa dort in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen und Bücher gewälzt.

Aber leider war das nicht möglich, da weder Quatre, Noin, Wufei noch ich die Dateien lesen konnten. Und das bedeutete, dass wir vier nicht wirklich viel zu tun hatten in den nächsten Tagen.

Quatre hatte sich sehr schnell mit Pargan angefreundet – was auch kein Wunder war, Quatre schloss immer mit jedem schnell Freundschaft. Die ersten paar Tage hatte ich mich den beiden einfach angeschlossen – aber mal ehrlich, wie lange kann man schon zuhören, wie zwei Leute über die Verwaltung eines Anwesens dieser Größe redeten? Denn genau das war es, was Pargan im Grunde getan hatte, auch wenn er selbst es nicht wirklich so registriert hatte.

Wie Treize und Zechs schon erzählt hatten, hatte M außer ihnen drei schon seit Jahren keine anderen Sklaven mehr besessen. Treize und Zechs waren die letzten beiden gewesen, die M sich geholt hatte. Wobei dieser Mangel an Sklaven gar nicht mal daran lag, dass M nicht mehr genug Geld gehabt hatte; wie ich durch die Gespräche zwischen Quatre und Pargan erfuhr, standen jedem OZ ein Minimum von fünf Sklaven zu – kostenlos. Alles was er darüber hinaus haben wollte, musste natürlich bezahlt werden, aber diese ersten fünf waren sozusagen sein gutes Recht.

Doch M hatte nur drei Sklaven gehabt – und Treize und Zechs hatte er sich offenbar nur geholt, weil Pargan mit der Zeit wohl zu alt geworden war, um all die Arbeit allein zu tun. Aber dennoch war die gesamte Verwaltung an Pargan hängen geblieben. Und was ich so hörte hatte er diese Aufgabe hervorragend erfüllt. Irgendwie erinnerte Pargan mich an einen dieser alten Butler aus dem 19. Jahrhundert – distinguiert, ein wenig steif und formell, aber ohne ihn würde nichts so laufen wie es sollte.

Was genau Wufei und Noin während dieser ersten Tage machten wusste ich nicht. Nachdem feststand, dass wir vorerst einmal hier bleiben würden, waren Quatre, Wufei Noin und ich losgezogen und hatten ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln aus den Schiffen geholt. Schließlich, welchen Sinn machte es schon jeden Tag hin und her zu laufen, wenn es im Haus genügend freie Zimmer gab?

Ich hatte mir für Heero und mich ein relativ kleines Zimmer ausgesucht – klein im Verhältnis zu den anderen. Aber dafür hatte es wunderschöne hohe Fenster, die eine unglaubliche Aussicht auf das umgebende Geländer boten, und ein kleines, direkt anschließendes Badezimmer. Und es hatte ein großes, bequemes Bett. Was wollte man mehr?

Allerdings waren wir beide noch gar nicht dazu gekommen das Bett auch gebührend einzuweihen – ich hatte Heero bis jetzt praktisch jedes Mal mit Gewalt aus den Archiven und von den Lesegeräten wegzerren müssen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte er wohl gar nicht geschlafen. Und wenn es mir dann gelungen war, ihn tatsächlich loszueisen, dann war er viel zu müde gewesen um irgendetwas anderes zu tun.

Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich es gar nicht so schlimm fand. Wenn ich Nachts im Bett lag, die Arme um Heero geschlungen und ihm zuhörte, wie er mit müder aber dennoch begeisterter Stimme von all dem Neuen erzählte, das er den Tag über beim durchforsten der Dateien erfahren hatte, solang bis seine Stimme schließlich immer leiser wurde und er einschlief, dann fühlte ich mich einfach glücklich. So glücklich wie noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben.

Und auch wenn es kitschig und romantisch klingt, ich genoss es unglaublich Heeros Arme um mich zu spüren, seinem regelmäßigen Atem zu lauschen und ihn im Schlaf zu betrachten. Manchmal wenn ich dort lag und ich ansah, dann konnte ich es kaum glauben. Konnte kaum glauben dass Heero mich wirklich liebte, konnte kaum glauben dass ich Heero erst seit wenigen Wochen kannte – es kam mir vor als würde ich ihn ewig kennen, als wäre er schon immer Teil meines Lebens gewesen.

Wie die Verteilung der anderen Zimmer aussah wusste ich nicht – teilweise waren sie nicht einmal auf dem selben Stockwerk wie Heeros und meines. Ich nehme an das Quatre in seiner üblichen Manier einfach die Zimmer zugeteilt hatte – zumindest für Trowa, Treize und Zechs, da diese drei ja (genauso wie Heero) nicht anwesend gewesen waren als wir uns die Zimmer aussuchten. Allerdings nehme ich an dass nur Trowa darunter hatte ‚leiden' müssen, da Treize und Zechs ja noch ihre alten Zimmer hier besaßen. Und ich bezweifle ganz ehrlich, das Trowa sich irgendwie beschwert hatte. Quatre hatte ihn schon genau wie jeden anderen um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Jedenfalls hatten wir uns inzwischen ziemlich häuslich niedergelassen und nun hatte ich nichts mehr zu tun. Um es kurz zu machen – mir war langweilig. Wufei hatte zwar seine alte Angewohnheit wieder aufgenommen und zwang Quatre, Noin und mich jeden Morgen dazu, das Karate-Training wieder aufzunehmen. Nach all den vielen Tagen die wir mit Wing unterwegs gewesen waren und während denen wir gar nichts getan hatten war es anfangs ziemlich anstrengend wieder in die Routine hineinzukommen.

Doch glücklicherweise erinnerten sich meine Muskeln bald wieder an all die Bewegungen und hörten auf zu protestieren. Und nachdem Treize, Zechs, Trowa und Heero uns eine Weile neugierig zugesehen hatten, schlossen sie sich uns an und versuchten die Bewegungen so gut es ihnen möglich war nachzumachen. Heero hatte damit natürlich nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten, da er sich uns schon ein oder zweimal auf der Erde angeschlossen hatte, aber auch die anderen drei stellten sich nicht dumm an – was ja eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, aufgrund der genetischen Verbesserung und all dem.

Doch dieses Training dauerte natürlich nicht ewig, und sobald wir fertig waren verzogen sich Heero und Trowa, gefolgt von Treize und Zechs wieder in die Archive, Wufei und Noin verschwanden ebenfalls – getrennt – irgendwohin, und ich blieb zurück um Quatres und Pargans stinklangweiligen Diskussionen über die Gesellschaft der OZ zu lauschen. Was auch genau das war, was sie gerade wieder taten.

„Hm, Pargan," unterbrach ich die beiden nachdem ich zum wohl hundertsten Mal in einer Stunde ein Gähnen unterdrückt hatte, „Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mich hier im Haus ein wenig umsehe? Vielleicht finde ich ja was nützliches – ich meine, wir brauchen noch das eine oder andere für die Schiffe..." Ich endete den Satz mit einem leichten Fragezeichen am Schluss – schließlich wusste ich nicht wirklich, wie gut Pargan meine Bitte, das Haus plündern zu können wirklich aufnehmen würde.

„Was?" fragte Pargan und wandte sich mir zu. „Oh... ich... ich weiß nicht ob... aber ich schätze... es gibt ja sowieso niemanden mehr der es braucht..." Pargan lächelte traurig, dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er warf mir einen ruhigen Blick zu. „Natürlich Duo. Sieh dich nur um. Und wenn du etwas findest das du brauchst, dann nimm es dir einfach. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Ich nickte dem alten Mann zu und machte mich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen diese Suche systematisch durchzuführen und mit dem obersten Stockwerk zu beginnen. Ok, ich gebe es zu, ich hatte eine absolute Vorliebe für alte Dachböden. Ich konnte stundenlang in ihnen rumkramen und in verstaubten Truhen wühlen. Und genau das hatte ich jetzt vor. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass es auf OZ-Dachböden so was wie alte verstaubte Truhen überhaupt gab. Aber das würde ich ja nun bald herausfinden.

Ich hatte ja schon erwähnt dass das Haus wirklich riesig war. Und das war noch untertrieben. Es hatte außer dem Erdgeschoß noch vier weitere Stockwerke – von denen drei seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden waren. M, Pargan, Treize und Zechs hatten nur das Erdgeschoß und den ersten Stock wirklich benutzt. Nachdem ich die unzähligen Stufen erklommen hatte – warum nur hatte M keinen Aufzug in seinem verflixten Haus? Ich dachte diese OZ wären uns technologisch ach so weit voraus. Pah, Pustekuchen, die hatten nicht mal nen Aufzug!

Doch als ich dann die schwere Tür zum Dachboden öffnete wurde ich für all meine Mühen belohnt. M's Dachboden war riesig, wie alles hier in diesem Haus. Und überall standen alte Möbel in den absonderlichsten Formen, Kisten, Container, Truhen und Behälter die nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit irgendetwas hatten das ich kannte. Begeistert ließ ich meine Augen über den Dachboden wandern. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich zuerst anfangen sollte!

Doch schließlich riss ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung und öffnete den ersten Schrank. Und zu meiner Freude war der Schrank nicht leer – im Gegenteil, er war von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit den wunderbarsten Sachen. Gut, ich hatte keine Ahnung was das meiste davon überhaupt war – aber das machte auch gar nichts! Allein die Vorstellung was es denn sein könnte, zu spekulieren wozu irgendein Teil wohl mal gedient hatte war schon genug.

Ich wühlte mich durch die Schubladen des ersten Schrankes, zog hier etwas heraus, bewunderte dort eine kuriose Kleinigkeit. Einige von den Sachen sahen aus wie alte Geräte – vielleicht das OZ-Äquivalent eines Toasters? Die Dinger gingen schließlich ständig kaputt. Es juckte mich wirklich in den Fingern diese Geräte auseinander zu nehmen und ihr Innenleben zu betrachten. Und sie vielleicht sogar wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Ich legte die vielversprechendsten und interessantesten Geräte für später zur Seite.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mich auf diesem Speicher aufhielt. Ich wühlte mich durch Kisten, kicherte über alte Kleidungsstücke, betrachtete alte Bilder – scheinbar hatte es zu irgendeiner Zeit einmal einen Künstler in M's Familie gegeben, der das Haus, die Umgebung und offenbar jedes Familienmitglied auf Leinwand festgehalten hatte. Zumindest nahm ich an dass es sich bei den OZ auf den Bildern um verschiedene Personen handelte. Ich war noch immer nicht in der Lage sie von einander zu unterscheiden. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen welche davon weiblich waren und welche männlich.

Offenbar hatte der Künstler aber nicht nur die Familie gemalt, sondern ich fand auch Bilder von Menschen. Zusammen mit den OZ, alleine in Gruppen oder einzeln. Entweder war es dem Künstler egal gewesen wen oder was er zeichnete, oder er hatte die Sklaven nicht nur als Gegenstände gesehen. Denn auch diese Bilder wiesen eine Detailtreue und Liebe auf wie alle anderen. Einige der Sklaven lächelten sogar darauf. Ich war nur etwas enttäuscht dass ich die Zeitepoche nicht einordnen konnte, da mir der Stil der Kleidungsstücke überhaupt nichts sagte. Wer wusste schon vor wie vielen Jahrzehnten oder gar Jahrhunderten diese Bilder entstanden waren?

Je länger ich mich durch den Dachboden wühlte, desto mehr wuchsen meine Stapel an der Tür an. Inzwischen hatte ich nämlich außer dem Stapel mit Geräten an denen ich herumbasteln wollte noch zwei weitere Stapel angelegt – einer davon mit Dingen von denen ich dachte dass sie nützlich sein konnten – auch wenn dieser Stapel der kleinste war. Und dann noch ein Papierstapel. Denn zwischen all dem Kram in den Schränken und Kisten fand ich auch ab und zu alte Bücher, Zettel, Hefte und ähnliches. Das ganze war natürlich nicht wirklich aus Papier, das Material fühlte sich glatt an wie Folie und war offenbar auch ebenso haltbar, hatte aber sonst jede Eigenschaft die Papier auch hatte. Es ließ sich leicht falten, zerreißen (was ich eher unfreiwillig festgestellt hatte) und wirkte leicht fasrig.

Jedenfalls da ich die Schrift ohnehin nicht lesen konnte hatte ich mir gedacht, dass ich das Zeug später zu Heero und Trowa hinunterbringen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es nichts wichtiges, ein paar alte Schnulzen und Liebesbriefe vielleicht, aber man wusste ja nie. Vielleicht ging es in dem großen Geheimnis ja doch um J's Urgroßmutter die mit dem Gärtner durchgebrannt war. Wenn man bedachte, dass der Gärtner höchstwahrscheinlich ein Mensch gewesen war, dann konnte man die Brisanz dieser Geschichte sicherlich verstehen.

Eine Zeitlang amüsierte ich mich damit diese Idee noch weiter auszuschmücken, doch dann widmete ich mich wieder meiner Aufgabe. Irgendwann fing ich wohl an, unbewusst vor mich hinzusummen, denn plötzlich löste sich Shini von meinem Handgelenk und schwirrte um mich herum. Ich sah ihm eine Weile lächelnd zu, dann vertiefte ich mich weitersummend wieder in die Kiste in der ich gerade schon gewühlt hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Shini tat, aber scheinbar unterhielt auch er sich blendend, denn er kam nur ab und zu in meine Richtung geflogen und vergnügte sich ansonsten in irgendeiner abgelegenen Ecke – mit was immer Jäger so zum Vergnügen taten.

„Duo?"

Ich hob den Kopf und blinzelte in Richtung der Stimme. Zum ersten Mal fiel es mir auf, wie dunkel es inzwischen geworden war. Ich war so sehr in meine Suche vertieft gewesen dass mir gar nicht aufgefallen war wie spät es schon war.

„Duo? Bist du da drin?"

„Ich bin hier hinten!" rief ich, erhob mich mit einem leisen Ächzen von meinen schmerzenden Knien – Gott, ich musste Stunden in dieser Haltung verbracht haben, mir tat wirklich alles weh! – und ging zwischen den verstreut stehenden Möbeln und Kisten auf die Tür zu aus der Heeros Stimme erklungen war.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Heero, der im Türrahmen des Dachbodens stand und sich neugierig umsah.

„Ich spiele Entdecker," antwortete ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Komm her und sieh dir an was ich alles gefunden habe!" Ich winkte ihn mit einer Hand begeistert zu mir.

Heero beäugte meine Haufen vor der Tür misstrauisch und bahnte sich dann einen vorsichtigen Weg zu mir vor. „Duo, weißt du denn wie spät es schon ist?"

Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Hm... nein. Wie spät ist es denn? Gibt es schon was zu essen?" fragte ich. Mein Magen untermalte diese Frage mit einem lauten Knurren. Ich musste wirklich sehr in meine Suche vertieft gewesen sein wenn ich sogar vergessen hatte zu essen.

„Essenszeit ist schon lang vorbei," antwortete Heero. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht als du nicht gekommen bist um mich ins Bett zu zerren."

„Wirklich?" fragte ich und strahlte ihn an. Bis jetzt hatte ich angenommen, dass Heero alles und jeden um sich vergaß sobald er vor M's Dateien saß. Aber offenbar war dem nicht so.

Heero nickte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Also, was hast du gefunden?"

„Das meiste ist nur alter Krempel. Aber ich hab auch ein paar interessante Dinge gefunden." Ich führte ihn zu meinen drei Stapeln herüber. Hm, irgendwie war der Stapel mit den nützlichen Dingen immer noch der kleinste. Praktisch kaum existent.

Heero warf einen Blick auf den größten Stapel – mein Haufen mit Geräten die ich reparieren wollte. „Was ist das?" fragte er und bückte sich um einiges davon aufzuheben.

Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Nur ein paar alte Geräte. Ich will sie irgendwann später auseinander nehmen und mal sehen ob ich sie wieder zum laufen bringen kann."

Heero warf mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Duo, diese Geräte sind uralt! Ich bezweifle dass sie funktionieren werden."

Ich zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Macht nichts. Ich hatte noch niemals die Gelegenheit ein technisches Gerät auseinander zu nehmen das mehrere Hundert Jahre alt ist. Selbst wenn sie nicht funktionieren werden, es wird auf jeden Fall eine Menge Spaß machen."

Heero warf einen erneuten Blick auf meinen Geräutehaufen. „Mehrere Hundert Jahre treffen es genau. Die Dinger sehen teilweise aus als wären sie aus der Anfangszeit der OZ-Raumfahrt."

„Wirklich?" fragte ich und beäugte meinen Stapel mit neu erwachter Neugier. So alt? Ich konnte es kaum erwarten die Geräte auseinander zu nehmen.

„Oh nein," sagte Heero und schlang einen Arm um meine Taille. „Du wirst jetzt nicht anfangen an diesen Dingern rumzubasteln. Du gehst jetzt schlafen."

Ich seufzte kurz auf, lehnte mich aber dann an Heero. So sehr ich auch loslegen wollte, Heero hatte recht. Außerdem merkte ich jetzt, wo meine Konzentration unterbrochen worden war, wie müde ich tatsächlich war.

Also ließ ich mich von Heero die Treppe hinab in unser Zimmer führen. Dort angekommen schob Heero mich in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers und sagte, „Du nimmst jetzt eine Dusche und ich hol dir solang was zu essen," bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Seufzend blickte ich an mir hinab. Die Stunden oben auf dem Dachboden waren nicht spurlos an mir vorübergegangen – ich war von oben bis unten voller Staub und in meinen Haaren hingen Spinnweben. Zumindest zog ich vor davon auszugehen dass es Spinnweben wären. Offenbar hatten nicht mal die tollen, technologisch fortgeschrittenen OZ einen Weg gefunden mit Staub und Spinnweben fertig zu werden. Hah!

Nachdem ich mich aus meinen schmutzigen Klamotten geschält hatte stellte ich mich schnell unter die Dusche und säuberte mich. Inzwischen hatte ich mich schon an diese Schallduschen gewöhnt, die die OZ benutzten. Immerhin hatten wir seit wir mit Wing aufgebrochen waren nur noch Schallduschen benutzt. Und auch wenn ich zugeben musste dass diese Duschen äußerst effizient waren und man in wenigen Sekunden sauber und blitzblank war, so gefielen mir doch unsere altmodischen Wasserduschen auf der Erde wesentlich besser.

Zum einen gab es nichts entspannenderes als das Prasseln von warmem Wasser auf meiner Haut, und zum anderen fühlte ich mich danach einfach sauberer als nach einer Schalldusche. Und dann gab es da natürlich noch die nicht zu verachtenden Vorteile von Sex unter der Dusche. Es war einfach nicht das selbe unter einer Schalldusche. Und glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche.

Ich war gerade dabei mir eine saubere Boxershort anzuziehen, als Heero mit einem Teller Essen erschien. Ich stürzte mich vollkommen ausgehungert darauf und schlang es in wenigen Minuten hinunter, dann krabbelte ich erschöpft unter die Decke. Nur Sekunden später schloss sich Heero mir an, presste sich an meinen Rücken und schlang die Arme um mich.

„Gute Nacht, Duo," flüsterte er an meinem Ohr und presste sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

„Nacht, Ro," murmelte ich, legte meine Hand auf Heeros um mich geschlungenen Arm, und zum ersten Mal seit wir auf M's Anwesen angekommen waren schlief ich vor Heero ein.

Obwohl ich so müde gewesen und so spät ins Bett gegangen war, erwachte ich dennoch ziemlich früh. Heero, der wie immer vor mir aufgewacht war, lächelte mich an als ich die Augen aufschlug. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln, schloss meine Augen wieder und kuschelte mich noch einmal an ihn. Das Zimmer lag noch immer in diesem dämmrigen Halbdunkel, das anzeigte dass die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen war. Es würde noch etwas dauern bevor die anderen erwachen würden und so konnten Heero und ich ruhig noch eine ruhige Stunde genießen.

Heero schien ebenfalls nicht schon aufstehen zu wollen. Stattdessen spürte ich wie seine Hand träge meinen Rücken entlangstreichelte und schließlich nach meinem Zopf griff. Ich lächelte erneut und rieb mein Gesicht an Heeros Schulter. Heero schien wirklich absolut fasziniert von meinen Haaren zu sein, er konnte stundenlang damit spielen – nicht das ich mich beschweren wollte!

Doch irgendwann begannen die anderen sich zu rühren, und so kletterten auch Heero und ich aus unserem warmen, gemütlichen Bett. Nach einer raschen Dusche (wieder nur Schall, kein Wasser) wollte ich mich gerade auf den Weg in die Küche machen, als mir siedendheiß etwas einfiel.

„Shini!" rief ich und blieb entsetzt mitten im Türrahmen stehen.

„Was ist mit Shini?" fragte Heero, der mir gerade durch die Tür hatte folgen wollen und nun ebenfalls sehr abrupt angehalten worden war.

„Ich hab Shini gestern Abend völlig vergessen!" rief ich, lief zur Treppe und rannte, immer zwei Stufen nehmend hinauf. „Der arme war die ganze Nacht ganz allein da oben."

„Duo! Warte!" rief Heero und rannte mir hinterher. Doch ich hatte schon einen zu großen Vorsprung, so dass er mich erst an der Tür des Dachbodens einholte.

„Shini?" rief ich und sah mich suchend in dem großen Raum um. Doch Shini reagierte nicht auf meine Rufe. Ich wollte schon anfangen panisch den Raum zu durchsuchen als Heero die Arme um mich schlang und mich festhielt.

„Heero! Lass mich los, ich muss Shini finden!" Ich zappelte ein wenig herum um mich aus Heeros Armen zu winden.

„Beruhig dich, Duo," sagte Heero und festigte seinen Griff um mich noch mehr.

„Beruhigen?" rief ich und drehte meinen Kopf um Heero anzusehen. „Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen! Ich hab Shini hier vergessen, und jetzt ist er verschwunden! Was wenn ich ihn nicht wieder finde?"

Heeros Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Wir werden ihn finden. Alles was wir tun müssen ist Wing zu fragen. Sie wird wissen wo Shini ist."

„Oh," machte ich und hörte auf zu zappeln. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht und ich kam mir jetzt doch ein wenig dumm vor. Doch Heero grinste mich nur kurz an, holte dann seinen Kommunikator aus seiner Tasche und kontaktierte unser Schiff.

„Wing? Weißt du wo Shini ist?"

„Shini ist hier bei mir," antwortete Wings Stimme und mir entschlüpfte ein erleichterter Seufzer.

„Das ist gut," sagte Heero und lächelte mich an. „Duo hat sich Sorgen gemacht um Shini."

„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht?" fragte Wing, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste hätte ich gesagt dass ihre Stimme verblüfft klang. Doch in diesem Moment war ich viel zu erleichtert und froh um mir darüber allzu große Gedanken zu machen.

„Siehst du?" sagte Heero nachdem er seinen Kommunikator wieder weggesteckt hat. „Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Shini geht es gut. Er ist immerhin ein Jäger, es gibt so gut wie gar nichts das einem Jäger schaden kann."

Ich lächelte leicht schief zurück. „Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie kann ich in Shini nicht wirklich diese gefährliche Killermaschine sehen. Er kommt mir manchmal vor wie ein kleines Kind, und deshalb hab ich auch das Gefühl dass ich ihn beschützen müsste."

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf, immer noch mit diesem winzigen, amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht und wandte sich mit mir zusammen ab, um nach unten zu gehen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den zweiten Stapel, den ich gestern angelegt hatte. Den mit den Schriftstücken.

„Heero," sagte ich, „Ich hab gestern noch viel mehr gefunden." Heero blieb stehen und ich deutete auf den Stapel. „Vielleicht ist da ja irgendwas nützliches dabei. Du und Trowa solltet es euch mal ansehen."

Heero warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf und ich konnte sehen, wie Interesse in seinen Augen aufleuchtete. Doch inzwischen hatte ich wirklich Hunger, und so beschlossen wir nach dem Frühstück wiederzukommen und den Stapel durchzusehen.

Und so beeilten wir uns nach dem Frühstück wieder hinauf in den Dachboden zu kommen. Zuerst half ich Heero sämtliche Schriftstücke in die Bibliothek hinunterzuschaffen, dann half er mir, meine Fundstücke in den Garten hinauszutragen. Zugegeben, das dauerte ein klein wenig länger als der Transport der Schriftstücke, aber irgendwann war dann endlich alles draußen. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten an den Geräten rumbasteln zu können, aber ich hatte keine Lust es auf dem Dachboden zu machen.

Nachdem ich mir ein paar Geräte von Pargan besorgt hatte machte ich mich endlich an die Arbeit. Es war wirklich faszinierend – ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange ich dort saß und fröhlich summend ein Teil nach dem anderen auseinander nahm.

Wie Heero mir schon prophezeit hatte, waren die meisten der Geräte nicht mehr zu retten. Manche waren sogar schon so korrodiert und verrostet dass mir nur Staub entgegenkam als ich sie öffnete. Aber das machte mir gar nichts, denn ab und zu fand ich ein Stück dessen Innenleben noch intakt war, und ganz selten schaffte ich es sogar, das eine oder andere Teil wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Jedes Mal wenn eines der Geräte plötzlich anfing zu leuchten oder wieder Geräusche von sich zu geben dann hätte ich am liebsten einen kleinen Siegestanz aufführen können. Die Tatsache dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, ob diese Geräte denn auch das tun sollten was sie taten (oder wofür sie überhaupt gut waren) störte mich nicht im geringsten.

Irgendwann gesellte sich dann auch Shini wieder zu mir und summte um meinen Kopf herum. Ich hob den Kopf, lächelte und winkte kurz zu ihm hinauf und vertiefte mich dann wieder in meine Arbeit.

Das nächste Stück das ich in die Hand nahm sah aus wie ein kleiner Bildschirm. Oder wie eines dieser Lesepads die Heero und Trowa auf Wing benutzt hatten, um Quatre und mir die Schriftzeichen der OZ beizubringen. Nur sah es sehr viel älter und primitiver aus.

Ich drehte es neugierig in der Hand. Hm, das hier war endlich mal ein Gerät von dem ich ungefähr wusste wie es zu funktionieren sollte. Es würde eine Herausforderung sein, es auch tatsächlich wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Vorsichtig setzte ich eines der Werkzeuge an und öffnete die Hinterseite des Lesepads. Und ich hatte Glück – das Innenleben war noch komplett vorhanden.

Hm, nur wie sollte ich weitermachen? Wie sollte ich rausfinden ob noch alles in Ordnung war und wenn nicht, wo der Fehler lag? Und dann hatte ich eine Idee. Wie elektrisiert sprang ich auf und lief ins Haus, Shini mir immer dicht auf den Fersen. Pargans entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck als er Shini erblickte und Quatres hastige Erklärungen bekam ich nur am Rande mit – ich wollte mich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen.

In der Bibliothek angekommen schnappte ich mir einfach eines der Lesepads die dort rumlagen, lächelte Heero, der mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf kurz zu und war dann auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Wieder bei meinem kleinen Projekt angekommen ließ ich mich unzeremoniell auf den Boden plumpsen und legte das neue Lesepad neben mein altes, schon geöffnetes. Dann entfernte ich auch davon die Rückenabdeckung. Natürlich war mir klar dass sich die Technik mit der Zeit verändert haben musste, aber so hatte ich wenigstens einen kleinen Vergleich.

Ich machte mich konzentriert an die Arbeit, verglich Schaltkreise, testete dies und das und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das alte Lesegerät eigentlich funktionieren müsste – alles was zu fehlen schien war eine Energiezelle. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken entfernte ich einfach die Energiezelle aus dem neuen Lesegerät, baute sie in mein altes ein und hoffte einfach einmal, dass die beiden kompatibel wären. Dann hielt ich gespannt die Luft an und drückte auf den Aktivierungsknopf.

Doch nichts geschah. Das Pad flog weder in die Luft – worüber ich doch ganz erleichtert war – noch schaltete es sich an. Enttäuscht ließ ich die Luft wieder entweichen und beugte mich stirnrunzelnd über das Gerät. Es war doch alles in Ordnung, also wieso funktionierte es nicht? Erneut überprüfte ich alles, doch es änderte sich nichts am Ergebnis. Das Gerät ließ sich nicht einschalten. Ich wollte schon frustriert aufgeben, als mir etwas ins Auge fiel.

Irgendetwas im Inneren des Lesegeräts hatte gerade geblitzt. Ich hob es etwas höher, näher an meine Augen und drehte es leicht hin und her. Da, schon wieder! Wenn man das Gerät in einem bestimmten Winkel hielt, dann reflektierte irgendwas dort drinnen das Sonnenlicht.

Ich wusste zwar nicht was das sein konnte und ob es nicht so sein musste, aber ich beschloss dem Blinken auf den Grund zu gehen. Nachdem ich vorsichtig alles zur Seite geschoben und entfernt hatte, was meine Sicht blockierte, konnte ich endlich erkennen, worum es sich handelte.

Dort, zwischen zwei Kontaktstellen, klemmte ein kleiner Stein. Ich blinzelte verblüfft. Wie war der denn da hineingekommen? Vorsichtig setzte ich eines der Geräte an und entfernte den Stein. Er war etwa so groß wie mein kleiner Fingernagel und bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte sich der Stein als eine Art Kristall oder Edelstein oder irgendetwas. Jedenfalls war er oval – ob geschliffen oder von Natur aus wusste ich nicht – leicht milchig und er schimmerte.

Verblüfft drehte ich den kleinen Kristall leicht hin und her. Vielleicht war er ja unglaublich wertvoll und war deshalb auf diese Art und Weise in diesem alten Gerät versteckt worden? Denn er konnte auf keinen Fall von allein dort hineingekommen sein, nicht so wie er zwischen den beiden Kontaktstellen geklemmt hatte. Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und steckte den Stein dann in die Hosentasche. Ich würde Heero später deswegen fragen.

Jetzt jedoch hatte ich etwas anderes zu tun. Nachdem ich wieder alles eingebaut und angeschlossen hatte versuchte ich erneut mein Glück und aktivierte das Lesepad. Und zu meiner großen Freude funktionierte es diesmal! Der Bildschirm flackerte erst ein wenig, stabilisierte sich dann und leuchtete auf.

Offenbar hatte ich nicht so ganz unrecht gehabt mit meiner Vermutung das es sich um ein altes Lesepad handeln müsste. Ich konnte sehen wie die komplizierte Schrift der OZ über den Bildschirm rollte – doch leider konnte ich ja nichts damit anfangen.

Aber das machte nichts, ich würde es später einfach Heero oder Trowa zeigen, und die würden dann feststellen können ob es sich um etwas nützliches handelte oder nicht. Jetzt aber wollte ich erst noch alle Funktionen testen, um zu sehen ob auch alles funktionierte. Ich ließ den Text weiter vorlaufen, spielte ein wenig mit den Einstellungen, und dann – ich hatte keine Ahnung wieso – erschien plötzlich ein Bild auf dem Schirm.

Es handelte sich um ein Gruppenbild. Neun OZ waren darauf zu sehen, die in einem Halbkreis vor irgendeinem altertümlichen Raumschiff standen. Zumindest nahm ich an dass es alt war, denn im Gegensatz zu den jetzigen Raumschiffen der OZ wirkte es geradezu klobig und plump.

Irgendwie vermittelte das ganze Bild den Eindruck, dass es schon sehr alt war. Die OZ hatten alle dieses steife Lächeln wie man es von alten Fotos auf der Erde kennt – das Lächeln dass man aufsetzt wenn man lange für ein Foto stillstehen muss. Und auch die Kleidungsstücke der OZ wirkten altertümlich – auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte wieso.

Aber ich beschloss, nicht länger darüber nachzugrübeln – ich würde einfach den anderen das Pad zeigen, und vielleicht konnten Heero oder Trowa ja sagen, wie alt das Foto genau war. Und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht hatte ich ja tatsächlich etwas wichtiges gefunden!


	30. Kapitel 30

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** So, das ist wohl das letzte Kapitel für die nächsten zwei Wochen, weil ich am Samstag nämlich in den Urlaub fahr. Aber ich werd trotzdem schön fleissig an den Geschichten arbeiten und vielleicht gibts ja dann nach dem Urlaub ein paar Kapitelchen mehr. ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 30  
**_Quatre POV_

Den Aufenthalt auf M's Hof einfach nur interessant zu nennen wäre sicherlich untertrieben gewesen. 'Interessant' traf es noch nicht einmal annähernd. Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen sollte zu beschreiben was es dort alles Neues und unbekanntes zu sehen gab.

Natürlich war das nicht wirklich der erste fremde Planet den ich besucht hatte, aber während meines kurzen Besuchs auf L1 hatte ich nicht wirklich Gelegenheit alles so deutlich in mich aufzunehmen wie hier.

Allein schon die Tatsache dass ich tatsächlich auf einem fremden Planeten war! Das war so unbegreiflich, dass ich manchmal das Verlangen hatte mich zu kneifen, nur um sicher zu gehen dass ich nicht träumte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte ich es mir im Leben nicht träumen lassen dass ich jemals die Erde verlassen würde. Und nun war ich hier.

Komischerweise schien es den anderen nicht so zu gehen wie mir. Oder sie verbargen es einfach besser. Wie auch immer, ich hatte auf jeden Fall vor so vieles wie möglich über all dies hier zu lernen wie nur möglich. Wann würde sich schließlich je wieder eine solche Gelegenheit für mich bieten?

Politik und Geschichte hatte mich schon immer fasziniert, darum waren das auch zwei der Haupt-Fächer gewesen, die ich auf dem College belegt hatte. Und jetzt hatte ich die Möglichkeit nicht nur die Gesellschaftsstruktur einer völlig anderen Kultur zu studieren, sondern die einer völlig anderen Spezies! Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten herauszufinden, was für Unterschiede es zwischen den OZ und uns Menschen von der Erde es gab. Und was für Gemeinsamkeiten. Und ob diese Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Spezies zustande kamen oder nicht. Und hier an diesem Ort, an dem M so viel Wissen gelagert hatte, hier hatte ich die Gelegenheit etwas darüber herauszufinden.

Doch da gab es natürlich ein kleines Problem. Ich konnte die Sprache der OZ weder sprechen noch lesen. Trowa hatte zwar in den paar Tagen die wir benötigt hatten um von L1 herzukommen versucht mir die Sprache beizubringen, aber es hatte nichts genützt. Wir hatten einfach nicht genügend Zeit gehabt.

Und so war ich auf entweder Heero oder Trowa angewiesen wenn ich etwas über die Geschichte der OZ lernen wollte. Und so schloss ich mich den beiden am ersten Tag unseres Aufenthalts auf M's Anwesen einfach an. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, ich schloss mich eher Trowa an als Heero. Immerhin, ich konnte wohl kaum beiden gleichzeitig hinterherlaufen, oder? Und indem ich mich an Trowa hängte konnte ich auch gleichzeitig meinem Bedürfnis ihm nahe zu sein nachgeben.

Ich konnte deutlich sehen wie begeistert Heero über all das Wissen war, das M im Laufe der Jahre hier angesammelt hatte. Auch wenn er nicht so überschäumend war wie Duo wenn ihn etwas wirklich begeisterte – und mal ehrlich, wer konnte schon so überschäumend sein wie Duo ohne Drogen genommen zu haben? – so war es doch ein deutlicher Unterschied zu seinem sonst so ruhigen Äußeren.

Trowa hingegen – nun, ich hatte noch keine wirkliche Regung bei Trowa ausmachen können. Mal abgesehen von den wenigen Minuten unserer Flucht auf L1, als ich ihn mehr mit mir gezerrt hatte als dass er selbst gelaufen wäre, hatte ich ihn noch niemals das Gesicht verziehen sehen. Und selbst damals war es wahrscheinlich nur gewesen, weil er verletzt und völlig verwirrt gewesen war.

Doch seit dem… Hatte ich Heero anfangs schon für stoisch und teilnahmslos gehalten, so galt das für Trowa umso mehr. Ich gebe zu, Heero hatte sich verändert im Laufe der Wochen – seine vorher so emotionslose Maske war aufgebrochen und jetzt konnte man ihn ab und zu sogar lächeln sehen. Was meiner Meinung nach allein Duos Verdienst war. Doch ob Trowas Maske ebenfalls so einfach zu knacken wäre… falls es sich überhaupt um eine Maske handelte.

Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Ich hatte sonst niemals irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten andere Menschen zu verstehen. Selbst wenn sie sich noch so sehr verstellten und hinter irgendwelchen Mauern versteckten, ich konnte immer darüber hinweg auf ihr wirkliches Ich sehen. Gut, es war nicht immer leicht und manchmal dauerte es etwas bis ich alle Schutzmauern überwunden hatte, aber im Endeffekt hatte ich es bis jetzt immer geschafft.

Doch bei Trowa… Auch bei ihm hatte ich versucht hinter seine Maske zu sehen. Hatte versucht diese Mauern die er um sich errichtet hatte wenigstens teilweise niederzureißen. Doch was ich dahinter entdeckt hatte war… nichts. Völlig blank. So als hätte er nicht die geringsten Emotionen. Als wäre die Maske die er der Welt nach außen hin präsentierte tatsächlich sein wahres Ich.

Und das konnte ich nicht akzeptieren. Das wollte ich nicht akzeptieren. Und so machte ich es zu meiner persönlichen Aufgabe Trowa irgendeine Emotion zu entlocken. Ein Lächeln, Wut, irgendwas.

Doch Trowa ließ sich von nichts beeinflussen was ich tat oder sagte. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verfluchte ich die Tatsache dass jeder Mensch mich aufgrund meines Aussehens zunächst unterschätzte. Klar, ich gebe zu ich habe das bisher jedes Mal schamlos zu meinen Gunsten ausgenutzt, aber diesmal schien es mir nichts zu nützen. Es war als würde Trowa mich ansehen und als unwichtig abtun. Das tat weh. Und gleichzeitig ärgerte es mich ungemein.

„Nach was für Kategorien ist das hier eigentlich alles eingeteilt?" fragte ich. Jep, ich war immer noch dabei Trowa die Regalreihen entlang hinterherzulaufen. Und obwohl ich das schon seit etwa zwei Stunden tat, hatte Trowa meine Anwesenheit offenbar noch nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis genommen.

Trowa, an den meine Frage gerichtet war, warf mir nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Regal, das er gerade inspizierte. Ich stieß einen kleinen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

„M hat es hauptsächlich nach Datum sortiert," warf Treize ein, der ein paar Meter von uns entfernt an einem anderen Regal stand. Ich warf ihm einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu. Ich hatte zwar gehofft dass Trowa mir antworten würde, aber ich war dennoch dankbar, dass ich wenigstens überhaupt eine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen hatte.

„Nach Datum?" fragte ich. „Nicht nach Themen?"

„Auch nach Themen," antwortete Treize.

„Eigentlich hat er es eher nach seinen persönlichen Vorlieben sortiert," ertönte auf einmal Zechs Stimme und ich drehte mich danach um. Der blonde Mann stand eine Regalreihe hinter uns und kramte in einer der dort stehenden Schachteln.

„Nach seinen persönlichen Vorlieben?" vergewisserte ich mich.

„Jep," nickte Zechs. „Das was ihn am meisten interessierte hat er ganz nach vorne gepackt und so weiter. Aber innerhalb dieser Abschnitte hat er die Sachen dann wieder nach Datum sortiert."

„Aber…" warf ich entsetzt ein, „… wie sollen wir in einem solchen System jemals irgendetwas finden?"

„Indem wir einfach alles durchlesen?" fragte Zechs und schaute von seiner Schachtel auf.

„Nun, da nur Heero und Trowa wirklich in der Lage sind die Texte hier zu lesen ist das vielleicht kein wirklich guter Plan," warf Treize ein. „Das würde noch Jahrzehnte dauern."

„Übertreib nicht," antwortete Zechs. „In der Zeit müssten wir es auch schaffen die Schrift zu lernen und dann können wir alle die Texte lesen. Wir würden vielleicht nur Jahre brauchen und keine Jahrzehnte."

Ich schwieg entsetzt. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, die nächsten zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre hier zu verbringen! Überhaupt waren wir schon viel länger von der Erde weg als wir jemals vorgehabt hatten. Irgendwann würde meine Familie anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!" unterbrach ich Treizes und Zechs' Wortgeplänkel. „Wir können keine Jahrzehnte hier bleiben. Wir müssen unsere Suche einfach nur besser organisieren!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürzte ich mich in die Aufgabe. Am besten wäre es, wenn die Themengebiete zwischen Heero und Trowa aufgeteilt würden. Dann könnte sich jeder von ihnen in seine Gebiete vertiefen und müsste nicht jedes Mal aufs Neue anfangen sich mit etwas vertraut zu machen.

Nachdem ich Heero und Trowa von meinem Plan berichtet und Heero mir zugestimmt hatte, begannen Treize und Zechs damit, die jeweiligen Texte zu dem großen Tisch mit den Lesegeräten zu schleppen, während Trowa und Heero damit begannen, die Dateien durchzusehen.

Da ich ja leider nichts davon lesen konnte, setzte ich mich einfach neben Trowa und sah ihm zu. Da eines der Gebiete die Trowa durchsah die Politik war (dafür hatte ich schon gesorgt), stellte ich ihm immer wieder Fragen zu dem was er gerade las.

Seine Antworten waren meist kurz und sehr knapp. Und offenbar riss ihm irgendwann der Geduldsfaden, denn plötzlich schnappte er nach mir, „Warum willst du das alles eigentlich wissen? Das ist doch völlig egal!"

Ich blinzelte etwas überrascht, aber nicht unerfreut. Auch wenn es mir doch ein wenig peinlich war auf Duos Methoden – nämlich sein Gegenüber so lange zu nerven bis es explodierte – zurückgreifen zu müssen, so hatte es dennoch funktioniert.

„Es ist nicht egal," antwortete ich Trowa.

„Natürlich ist es das! Wen interessiert schon was für politische Ränkespielchen die OZ getrieben haben und noch immer treiben?"

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mich."

Trowa starrte mich an, ein ungläubiges Funkeln in seinem sichtbaren Auge. „Warum?" fragte er.

„Weil es wichtig ist. Wenn wir begreifen wollen, warum die Gesellschaft der OZ so ist wie sie ist, dann müssen wir wissen, wie sie funktioniert. Und warum sie so funktioniert. Und vor allem, wie es dazu gekommen ist dass sie so funktioniert."

Trowa starrte mich einen weiteren Moment einfach nur an, dann sagte er mit inzwischen wieder ruhiger Stimme, „Ich will nicht begreifen warum die OZ so sind wie sie sind. Mir reicht zu wissen WAS sie sind. Sie sind Sklavenhalter, sie sind brutal, sie sind herzlos, sie sind böse. Was gibt es daran schon zu begreifen?"

Ich blickte Trowa neugierig an. Das war mehr Reaktion von ihm in einer Minute als in all den vorherigen Tagen zusammen. Dieses Thema schien wohl ein wunder Punkt für ihn zu sein.

„Wenn dich das alles nicht interessiert, warum machst du das hier dann?" fragte ich.

„Weil es Heero interessiert und er mein bester Freund ist. Weil ich sonst nichts anderes zu tun habe und nirgendwo anders hin kann. Und weil," Trowa zögerte kurz, „weil dieses Geheimnis vielleicht so groß ist, dass es die OZ am Ende völlig vernichtet. Und nichts würde ich lieber sehen als das."

Ich betrachtete Trowa, achtete genau auf jede noch so kleine Regung in seinem Gesicht. „Ist es wirklich das was du willst? Die Vernichtung einer ganzen Spezies?"

„Ja!" Trowa ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, das einzig sichtbare Zeichen seiner Erregung. „Und wieso sollte ich nicht? Schließlich haben sie auch nicht gezögert MEINE komplette Spezies zu versklaven! Da hätten sie uns auch genauso gut gleich vernichten können, dass wäre auf das selbe hinausgelaufen! Glaub nur nicht dass ich Mitleid habe mit den OZ! Sie sind der Feind, nichts weiter!"

„Nun, dann ist es um so wichtiger dass du herausfindest warum die OZ so sind wie sie sind," antwortete ich. „Wenn du den Feind besiegen willst, dann musst zu allererst einmal herausfinden, wie dieser Feind denkt. Sonst wirst du niemals gewinnen können."

Trowa antwortete mir nicht sondern starrte mich weiterhin mit diesem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass er eigentlich noch etwas erwidern wollte, doch statt es zu tun biss er nur die Zähne aufeinander und blieb stumm.

„Denk darüber nach, Trowa," sagte ich und stand auf. „Finde heraus wie die Gesellschaft der OZ zu dem geworden ist was sie heute ist. Und vielleicht findest du dabei auch noch heraus, dass nicht jeder OZ böse ist. Das nicht jeder einzelne von ihnen dein Feind ist." Und damit verließ ich die Bibliothek.

Draußen angekommen hielt ich an und seufzte kurz. Ich hatte tatsächlich geschafft was ich vorgehabt hatte. Ich hatte es geschafft Trowas stählerne Fassade zu durchbrechen und ein Gefühl dahinter zu entdecken. Nur dass es nicht das gewesen war was ich erwartet hätte.

Bitterkeit. In Trowa war so viel Bitterkeit. Es hatte mich ein wenig erschrocken das so unverhohlen zu sehen. Und gleich darauf hatte ich mich gefragt, warum ich so erschrocken darüber war. Sicherlich war es nicht allzu erstaunlich – immerhin, Trowa hatte sein ganzes Leben als Sklave verbracht, und sein 'Herr' hatte nicht gerade zu der freundlichen Sorte gehört. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie ein solches Leben wohl ausgesehen hatte. Es war also kein Wunder das Trowa verbittert war, er hatte jedes Recht dazu.

Und doch… Bei Heero hatte ich niemals eine derartige Verbitterung bemerkt – und Heeros Leben hatte genauso ausgesehen wie Trowas. Warum also waren ihre Reaktionen, ihre Gefühle derart unterschiedlich? Es war ein Rätsel, ein faszinierendes Rätsel, und ich gedachte die Lösung zu diesem Rätsel zu finden.

Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt würde ich Trowa erst ein wenig Freiraum geben. Raum um über seine eigenen Gefühle und über das, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte nachzudenken. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den anderen.

Den einzigen den ich fand war Pargan. Und da ich ohnehin keine allzu genauen Pläne hatte, entschloss ich mich einfach dem alten Mann Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wie sich herausstellte wusste Pargan eine Menge interessanter Dinge. Ich erfuhr eine Menge von ihm. Er erzählte mir von den 'guten, alten Zeiten', als M's Anwesen noch so vor Leben gestrotzt hatte, erzählte mir von dem Einfluss den M's Familie einst besessen hatte und unbewusst erzählte er mir damit ein wenig, wie die Gesellschaft der OZ so funktionierte. Es war unglaublich faszinierend und interessant.

Irgendwann gesellte auch Duo sich zu uns, doch er beteiligte sich nur spärlich an den Gesprächen und schien eher zuzuhören. Die nächsten Tage verliefen in einem ähnlichen Schema – Pargan und ich unterhielten uns über alles mögliche und Duo saß einfach daneben und langweilte sich.

Oh, er wusste es gut zu verbergen – zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Aber ich kannte Duo gut genug um die Anzeichen richtig zu deuten. Duo war gelangweilt, und wenn er nicht bald etwas zu tun bekäme, dann würde es irgendjemand von uns ausbaden müssen. Gewöhnlich war das Wufei, der dann immer Oper eines von Duos Streichen wurde.

Doch diesmal schien sich Duo eine andere Methode der Unterhaltung ausgedacht zu haben, denn irgendwann am fünften oder sechsten Tag unserer Anwesenheit fragte er Pargan plötzlich, ob er sich im Haus nach nützlichen Dingen umsehen dürfte. Und nachdem Pargan ihm die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte, verschwand er auch sofort wie ein geölter Blitz und ließ sich für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr blicken.

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen sowohl Duo als auch Heero spät zum Frühstück. Und die ganze Zeit über machten die beiden einen sehr abwesenden Eindruck, sie antworteten kaum oder nur zerstreut auf Fragen, und sobald sie mit dem Essen fertig waren verschwanden sie ohne ein Wort. Allerdings waren die beiden nicht die einzigen die an diesem Morgen sehr fahrig wirkten.

Trowa saß wie immer stumm auf seinem Platz, den Blick nur auf seine Mahlzeit gerichtet, und da sein üblicher Gesprächspartner Heero sehr abgelenkt zu sein schien, war Trowa noch stiller als sonst.

Und auch Wufei und Noin schienen mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Es war fast schon frustrierend von jedem, den ich heute ansprach einfach nur ignoriert zu werden. Nur Treize, Zechs und Pargan waren so gesprächig wie üblich, aber das sonderbare Verhalten der anderen ließ trotzdem eine sehr seltsame Stimmung aufkommen.

Nach dem Frühstück blieb ich zurück, um Pargan in der Küche zu helfen, aber er scheuchte mich hinaus mit der Begründung, ich solle mich den anderen jungen Leuten anschließen und nicht meine ganze Zeit mit einem alten Mann wie ihm vergeuden. Ich protestierte zwar, aber Pargan war unnachgiebig.

Also fügte ich mich und wanderte hinaus auf den Hof. Wenn ich drinnen schon nichts tun konnte, so nahm ich mir vor, würde ich mir das Anwesen mal etwas genauer ansehen. Als ich den Garten hinter dem Haus erreichte, fand ich Duo.

Ich blieb stehen und betrachtete das Bild vor mir lächelnd. Nun wusste ich zumindest, warum Duo vorher so abwesend gewirkt hatte. Er saß mitten in einem Haufen Müll – Verzeihung, alter Geräte – und strahlte wie ein kleines Kind das gerade eine riesige Kiste voller Spielzeug gefunden hatte. Und ich schätze, genauso fühlte er sich auch.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Bis Duo mit diesem Haufen durch war konnten Stunden oder sogar Tage vergehen. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so schnell langweilen. Was für uns andere nur gut war. Ich dachte mit Schaudern daran was für Streiche er sich mit all den futuristischen Geräten der OZ ausdenken konnte.

Da ich wusste dass Duo mich sowieso nicht wahrnehmen würde, wenn ich ihn nun ansprechen würde, zog ich mich zurück. Schließlich bestand das Anwesen aus noch viel mehr unerforschten Bereichen – mehr als genug für mich zu entdecken.

Allerdings kam ich nicht weit in meiner Entdeckungstour als ich auf den nächsten meiner Freunde stieß. Und zwar Wufei, der im Schneidersitz auf einem Stück Rasen saß, nur ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch von Duos Position entfernt. Es wunderte mich nicht, Wufei hier zu finden, denn seit wir auf M's Anwesen angekommen waren hatte er sein Training unverdrossen wieder aufgenommen. Ich nahm an, dass es ihm auf dem Schiff doch ziemlich gefehlt hatte.

Doch irgendetwas war seltsam an dem Bild. Statt die Bewegungen zu üben saß er einfach nur so da, das Katana auf seinem Schoß und starrte geradeaus in die Ferne. Ich ging ein bisschen näher.

„Wufei?" fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

Wufei zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf abrupt in meine Richtung. Sein überraschter Blick verwandelte sich schnell in Erkennen, als er mich sah. „Quatre," sagte er und nickte mir zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und kam noch ein Stück näher.

„Was? Ja klar, warum nicht," Wufei nickte, dann stoppte er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung und seufzte tief. „Ich weiß nicht," sagte er schließlich.

Das ließ mich aufhorchen. Offenbar war nicht alles in Ordnung, und dass Wufei das zugegeben hatte, zeigte dass er mit irgendjemandem darüber reden wollte. Also ließ ich mich neben ihm auf dem Rasen nieder.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich und beugte mich leicht vor.

Wufei seufzte erneut. „Das ist schwer zu erklären…"

Ich erwiderte nichts und blickte ihn weiter nur erwartend an. Wufei musste erst noch nach den richtigen Worten suchen, und ich würde ihm diese Zeit lassen, ohne ihn zu drängen.

„Ich… ich fühle mich… zu Treize hingezogen."

Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Und ist das schlimm?"

„Nein! Ja! Nein!" Wufei brach ab und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ich habe kein Problem damit das ich mich zu einem Mann hingezogen fühle, das weißt du."

„Und wo ist dann das Problem? Erwidert Treize diese Gefühle nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Wufei. „Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt."

„Du hast ihm noch nicht gesagt was du fühlst?" fragte ich. Wufei schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht? Immerhin musst du dir keine Sorgen wegen dieser komischen Droge machen. Treize ist ihr schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ausgesetzt gewesen."

„Genau das ist ja das Problem!" rief Wufei aus und seufzte tief auf.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Treize und Zechs sind beide dieser Droge nicht mehr augesetzt gewesen, seit sie mit M abgestürzt sind. Die beiden, ganz allein auf einem Planeten, die Hormone die plötzlich anfangen verrückt zu spielen – ich bin sicher, du kannst dir den Rest denken!"

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Du meinst, Treize und Zechs sind ein Paar?" vergewisserte ich mich. „Sie haben nicht den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, wie kommst du darauf? Haben sie selbst es gesagt?"

„Nicht direkt," antwortete Wufei. „Aber von dem was ich ihren Unterhaltungen entnehmen konnte haben sie durchaus einige… Experimente in dieser Hinsicht durchgeführt als sie ganz allein auf diesem Planeten waren."

Ich starrte Wufei eine Sekunde einfach nur an, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Wufei, du hast irgendwelche Bruchstücke einer Unterhaltung gehört und reimst dir jetzt irgendwas daraufhin zusammen. Mag sein dass die beiden vor zwei Jahren ein wenig miteinander herumexperimentiert haben. Aber das ist auch nur zu verständlich, schließlich war ja niemand anderes da mit dem sie etwas über ihre Sexualität hätten lernen können. Aber machen die beiden jetzt auf dich den Eindruck eines Paares? Mal ganz ehrlich?"

Wufei sah mich an und schüttelte dann zögerlich den Kopf. „N… nein."

„Auf mich auch nicht. Die beiden sind nur Freunde, ich bin mir sicher. Du solltest mit Treize reden," sagte ich und legte eine Hand auf Wufeis Schulter. „Und selbst wenn sich herausstellt dass Treize doch mit Zechs zusammen ist, dann weiß du wenigstens woran du bist."

Wufei sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann nickte er. „Du hast Recht. Danke."

Ich lächelte ihm zu, dann stand ich auf, streckte mich kurz und klopfte mich das Gras von meiner Kleidung. Anschließend nahm ich meinen kleinen Spaziergang wieder auf.

Doch es sollte offenbar nicht sein, dass ich heute das Anwesen erkundigen konnte, denn kurz darauf kam mir Noin entgegen. Sie kam aus der Richtung der Schiffe, und als sie mich sah blieb sie überrascht stehen und starrte zu mir her.

„Hey Noin!" rief ich und winkte ihr zu.

Noin winkte zurück und kam zögernd näher.

„Du warst bei den Schiffen?" fragte ich. „Wieso?"

Noin starrte mich eine Sekunden lang an, dann lief sie knallrot an und senkte den Blick. Ich blickte sie überrascht an.

„Noin? Was ist los?"

Noin murmelt etwas Unverständliches – das einzige Wort das ich heraushören konnte war 'Zechs'.

„Ist etwas mit Zechs? Hat er sich seinen Arm wieder verletzt oder wieso warst du bei den Schiffen?"

Noin schloss die Augen, seufzte einmal tief und blickte mich anschließend direkt an. „Nein, er hat sich nicht verletzt. Zumindest nicht das ich wüsste. Ich…" Sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was?"

„Oh musst du immer alles wissen?" rief Noin aufgebracht und wedelte mit den Armen. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Gut, ich gebe es zu, ich war auf dem Schiff! Ich wollte nur kurz etwas überprüfen, ist das etwa verboten?" Noin stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten und funkelte mich herausfordernd an.

„Nein, natürlich ist das nicht verboten," antwortete ich Noin, riss meine Augen weit auf und blickte sie mit unschuldig-erschrecktem Blick an. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Ich riss meine Augen noch ein kleines Stück mehr auf, und da ich seit Beginn der ganzen Augen-Aufreiß-Aktion auch noch nicht geblinzelt hatte, fingen meine Augen langsam an zu Tränen.

Noin blickte mich bestürzt an. „Oh! Bitte nicht, Quatre! So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, es ist nur…"

„Nein, nein, kein Problem," sagte ich und winkte tapfer ab. „Ich versteh das."

„Es tut mir leid! Es war mir nur so peinlich dass du mich beim rumschnüffeln erwischt hast, das ist alles!"

AHA! Diese Masche zog doch wirklich jedes Mal. Es war fast schon zu einfach. Ich unterdrückte das kleine, zufriedene Grinsen dass ich jetzt eigentlich am liebsten aufgesetzt hätte und widmete mich stattdessen lieber Noins Aussage. Sie hatte als im Schiff rumgeschnüffelt.

„Du hast was?" rief ich, als ich komplett realisierte was sie soeben gesagt hatte.

Noin blickte mich mit weit aufgerissenen erschrockenen Augen an, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Warum hast du auf dem Schiff rumgeschnüffelt?" fragte ich ungläubig.

Noin ließ die Schultern und den Kopf hängen und seufzte. „Ach was soll's," sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist wegen Zechs. Ich… ich wollte nur rausfinden ob er und Treize immer noch was am laufen haben oder nicht."

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder? Sie nicht auch noch. „Moment!" sagte ich und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Lass mich raten. Du hast durch Gesprächsfetzen rausgefunden das Treize und Zechs ein kleines Techtelmechtel laufen hatten als sie so ganz allein auf diesem Planeten festsaßen. Und jetzt willst du wissen, ob das immer noch so ist oder ob du freie Bahn auf Zechs hast. Hab ich recht?"

Noin starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. „Ja! Aber woher…"

„Das ist doch egal," unterbrach ich sie. „Es gibt nur eine Methode wie du das rausfinden kannst! Frag Zechs! Wie schwer kann das schon sein? Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern!"

Noin verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Das sagt der richtige! Wenn ich mich recht entsinne dann weichst du Trowa auch schon seit Tagen aus statt mit ihm zu reden, oder?"

Jetzt war es an mir sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. „Was… wie… woher…"

„Bitte!" sagte Noin und verdrehte die Augen. „Woher ich das weiß? Das ist doch offensichtlich. Außer Trowa kann das jeder deutlich sehen. Naja, außer Heero und Duo vielleicht, aber bei denen liegt es nur daran, dass sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind als dass ihnen aufgefallen wäre, wie du Trowa wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen hinterherläufst."

„Das tue ich überhaupt nicht!" empörte ich mich. Doch in einem musste ich Noin Recht geben – ich hatte Trowa tatsächlich seit Tagen ignoriert, länger als ich eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ich seufzte.

„Lassen wir das," sagte ich und hob eine Hand. „Wir wissen beide was wir falsch gemacht haben und was wir jetzt zu tun haben, stimmts?"

Noin nickte.

„Gut. Dann lass uns zurückgehen."

Gemeinsam marschierten Noin und ich zum Haus zurück, doch dort trennten sich unsere Wege wieder. Keine Ahnung was Noin vorhatte – und wie sie es anstellen wollte, Zechs in eine Ecke zu treiben und zu befragen (und ich war mir sicher dass es genau so ablaufen würde) – aber ich suchte zuerst einmal nach Pargan.

Natürlich, ich erinnerte mich noch an mein Vorhaben mit Trowa zu sprechen. Aber erstens wollte ich mir noch genau überlegen, worüber ich mit ihm sprechen wollte, und zweitens wollte ich ihn nicht im Beisein all der anderen überfallen. Das war einfach nicht mein Stil.

Also blieb ich bei Pargan in der Küche und unterhielt mich weiter mit dem alten Mann. Was auch ganz gut war, denn irgendwann am Nachmittag kam Duo plötzlich durch die Küche gesaust, Shini ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen. Es bedurfte wirklich meines gesamten Einfühlungsvermögens und all meiner Überzeugungskraft um Pargan davon zu überzeugen, dass Shini kein feindlich gesinnter Jäger war. Das nicht irgendein OZ herausgefunden hatte was hier vor sich ging und jetzt darauf aus war, uns alle zu bestrafen.

Doch irgendwann hatte ich den alten Mann schließlich wieder beruhigt und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Duo, um zu erfahren, was ihn denn so sehr aufgeregt hatte. Ich fand ihn schließlich in der Bibliothek, wo er ein dünnes, bildschirmartiges Gerät in der Hand hielt und durch die Luft schwenkte.

„Seht euch das hier an!" rief er aufgeregt und schwenkte das Gerät noch etwas heftiger.

„Was ist das?" fragte Heero und stand von seinem Platz auf, um Duo entgegenzugehen.

„Das ist eines der Geräte die ich auf dem Dachboden gefunden habe," antwortete Duo und schlang einen Arm um Heero, um ihn begeistert an sich zu drücken. „Und ich habe es wieder zum laufen gebracht!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Heero und drehte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf das noch immer wild umherwedelnde Gerät zu werfen. „Und was ist es?"

„Scheint irgendeine Art von Lesepad oder so was zu sein. Vielleicht auch ein Buch oder so. Jedenfalls ist da irgendwas drin gespeichert. Vielleicht ja sogar was Nützliches! Du musst unbedingt einen Blick hinein werfen, Hee-chan!"

Duo schien kaum stillhalten zu können, so aufgeregt war er. Heero blickte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und auch ich musste schmunzeln. Duo war einfach unwiderstehlich wenn er so aufgeregt war. Wie ein kleines Kind. Einfach nur süß. Allerdings würde ich es niemals wagen ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen – das Gejammer würde ich mir sonst tagelang anhören müssen.

Heero schaffte es schließlich nach dem Gerät zu greifen und wollte es gerade aktivieren, als plötzlich sein Kommunikator einen Signalton von sich gab. Heero runzelte die Stirn, legte das Gerät auf dem Tisch ab und fischte den Kommunikator aus seiner Hosentasche – was gar nicht so einfach war, da Duo noch immer an seinem anderen Arm hing.

„Wing?" fragte Heero als er es schließlich geschafft hatte. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben ein Problem," antwortete Wing. „Ich habe ein Schiff geortet, das sich diesem Planeten nähert. Das Schiff trägt J's Kennung."


	31. Kapitel 31

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist lang her seit dem letzten Kapitel. Aber irgendwie bin ich im Urlaub nicht dazu gekommen, und danach wurde ich angefallen. Jawohl, von einem echt bösen kleinen Plotbunny das vorher immer so brav war. Glücklicherweise ist es nur ein One-Shot (wenn auch ein langer), aber ich habs erst jetzt geschafft mich davon loszureißen um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe daß ich ab jetzt wieder etwas regelmäßiger zum schreiben komm!

* * *

**Kapitel 31  
**_Heero POV_

„WAS?" Ich spürte wie es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief. „Wiederhole das bitte, Wing," sagte ich in den Kommunikator den ich in meiner zitternden Hand hielt.

„Ein Schiff mit J's Kennung nähert sich dem Planeten," wiederholte Wing geduldig ihre vorige Aussage.

Ich hob den Blick und starrte in die Gesichter der anderen. Sie sahen mindestens genauso erschrocken aus wie ich mich fühlte.

„Aber... aber wie hat er uns gefunden?" rief Duo und klammerte sich noch fester an meinen Arm. Shini, der bis jetzt fröhlich durch den Raum gesaust war, schien Duos Unruhe zu spüren, kam angeflogen und schwirrte besorgt dicht über unseren Köpfen.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Wing.

Ich schlang meinen Arm fester um Duo und suchte mit meinem Blick Trowa. Trowas Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er war kreidebleich und hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich war mir sicher dass ich nicht anders aussah.

J hatte uns gefunden. Aber das war doch unmöglich – oder? Wir hatten doch peinlich genau darauf geachtet dass uns niemand verfolgte. Ja wir hatten sogar einen weit abgelegenen Treffpunkt mit Zechs und Treize abgemacht nur um mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln und in die Irre zu führen. Also wie hatte J uns dennoch finden können?

„Wing," erklang plötzlich Quatres ruhige Stimme, „wie lange haben wir noch bevor J den Planeten erreicht?"

„Wenn er seine jetzige Geschwindigkeit beibehält wird J in einer Stunde und sechsundzwanzig Minuten hier eintreffen," erklang Wings Antwort.

Quatre nickte. „In Ordnung. Dann haben wir noch knapp eine Stunde Zeit."

„Zeit?" fragte Duo und drehte den Kopf, um Quatre über seine Schulter hinweg anzublicken. „Zeit wofür?"

„Um alles zu packen und zu verschwinden," antwortete Quatre.

„Das wird nichts nützen," sagte Trowa. „Wenn Wing J's Schiff orten kann, dann wird J uns ebenfalls orten können sobald wir starten und den Planeten verlassen."

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann werden wir den Planeten eben nicht verlassen."

„Aber wozu sollen wir dann packen?" fragte Duo.

„Duo, wir haben keine Ahnung was J hier will," antwortete Quatre. „Oder wie lange er hier bleiben will. Aber falls er das Anwesen hier durchsucht und unsere Sachen dabei entdeckt wird er wissen dass wir hier waren. Und da er uns nicht geortet hat wird er ebenfalls wissen dass wir noch immer auf dem Planeten sind."

„Meinst du nicht auch dass J das schon lang weiß? Schließlich wird er genau deswegen hergekommen sein," sagte Zechs, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Möglich," Quatre nickte. „Aber genauso gut kann es auch einen ganz anderen Grund für sein Hiersein geben. Wenn er tatsächlich Wing verfolgt hat, wieso taucht er dann erst jetzt hier auf? Wir sind schon seit Tagen hier, J hätte inzwischen genug Zeit gehabt um uns einzuholen. Das macht einfach keinen Sinn."

Ich spürte wie sich meine anfängliche Panik langsam legte. Quatre hatte recht, es machte keinen Sinn. Und Wing hatte von nur einem Schiff gesprochen – ich war mir sicher das J mehr als nur ein Schiff mitgebracht hätte wenn er hinter uns hergewesen wäre. Nicht dass normalerweise nicht auch ein Jäger völlig ausreichte um weggelaufene Sklaven wieder einzufangen, aber J musste aufgrund meiner und Trowas Flucht inzwischen derart wütend sein dass er garantiert dafür sorgen würde dass wir auf keinen Fall erneut entkommen konnten.

„Wir packen einfach alles zusammen was uns verraten könnte," sagte Quatre bestimmt, „und verstecken uns. Am besten in der Nähe der Schiffe. Und wenn J wieder weg ist können wir zurückkommen und weitermachen."

Ich nickte, und die anderen schienen ebenfalls einzusehen dass das der beste Plan wäre. Während Duo, Trowa und ich schon mal nach oben in unsere Zimmer gingen um unsere Sachen zu packen wies Quatre Treize und Zechs noch an draußen nach Wufei und Noin zu suchen und ihnen von unserem Plan zu erzählen. Dann machte er selbst sich auf um Pargan zu suchen. Auch wenn es nicht verdächtig wäre wenn J Pargan hier antreffen würde, so wollten wir dem alten Mann eine Konfrontation mit J ersparen.

„Wing," rief ich in meinen Kommunikator während ich hinter Duo die Treppe hinauf rannte, „sag uns bescheid falls J sein Tempo ändert. Und warne uns bevor er in den Orbit eintritt."

„In Ordnung," antwortete Wing.

Ich stürmte hinter Duo in unser Zimmer und half ihm unsere Sachen in eine Tasche zu stopfen. Es widersprach zwar vollkommen meinem Sinn für Ordnung, aber im Moment hatten wir keine Zeit alles sorgfältig zu falten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die Tasche voll.

„Schau im Bad nach ob wir da nichts vergessen haben," rief Duo während er sich vor das Bett kniete und versuchte einen Blick darunter zu werfen.

Ich drehte mich um, betrat das Bad und sah mich dort gründlich um. Doch es war nichts dort was nicht hingehörte und so lief ich wieder zurück in unser Zimmer. „Im Bad ist nichts mehr."

„Gut," antwortete Duo. Dann packte er die Tasche, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Ich seufzte, rannte ihm hinterher und nahm ihm die Tasche ab. Ich würde sehr viel weniger Schwierigkeiten haben derart vollgepackt zu rennen.

Am Fuß der Treppe erwartete uns schon Trowa – er hatte immerhin sehr viel weniger Besitztümer als Duo und ich – genauso wie Quatre und ein sehr besorgt aussehender Pargan.

„Master J kommt hierher?" fragte Pargan. „Aber sollten wir hier nicht vielleicht auf ihn warten? Ist es wirklich klug uns vor ihm zu verstecken?"

„Glaub mir," wandte ich mich an den alten Mann. „Du willst garantiert nicht mit J zusammentreffen. Er hat nicht das geringste mit deinem früheren Herrn gemeinsam. Er ist grausam."

„Shini!" rief Duo auf einmal aufgeregt. „Wo ist Shini?"

Ich sah mich um und tatsächlich, Shini war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn in der Bibliothek gesehen," sagte Quatre. „Er ist uns wohl nicht gefolgt als wir losgestürzt sind um zu packen."

Duo wollte sofort losstürmen, aber ich hielt ihn fest. „Ich hol ihn," sagte ich und Duo schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln. Ich stellte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab und machte mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Ich handelte nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich hatte mir nämlich gedacht dass ich mir vielleicht ein paar der Schriftstücke mitnehmen sollte. Immerhin, wir hatten keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns vor J verstecken mussten. Das konnten durchaus Tage sein. Und es wäre doch eine Zeitverschwendung wenn ich während dieser Zeit nichts tun würde, oder?

Also schnappte ich mir einfach sämtliche Datenspeicher die auf dem Tisch mit den Lesegeräten rumlagen – darunter auch das von Duo reparierte Lesepad – rief nach Shini, der ganz verstört zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek herumsurrte, und machte mich dann mit dem Jäger dicht auf den Fersen auf den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle des Hauses.

Inzwischen waren alle Mitglieder unserer Gruppe dort versammelt – auch Wufei, Noin, Treize und Zechs hatten endlich fertig gepackt – und warteten auf mich. Duo lächelte mich an und küsste mich schnell. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und Shini legte sich gehorsam wie ein Armband darum. Ich schmunzelte ein wenig als ich die Gesichter von Treize, Zechs, Pargan und Trowa sah. Offenbar hatten die vier sich noch nicht wirklich an diesen Anblick gewöhnt.

Ich bückte mich und stopfte die Datenträger und Duos Lesepad in unsere Tasche, dann schulterte ich sie erneut und gemeinsam verließen wir dann das Anwesen. Auf dem Weg zu den Schiffen wurde nicht viel gesprochen – eigentlich wurde nur gekeucht, da wir doch ein ganz schönes Tempo vorlegten. Immerhin wollten wir nicht auf offener Fläche von J überrascht werden.

Doch wir erreichten die Schiffe ohne Zwischenfall und räumten schnell unsere Sachen in unsere Kabinen. Da Treize und Zechs auf ihrem Schiff wesentlich mehr Platz hatten als Wing wurde Pargan natürlich dort einquartiert. Und dann hieß es warten.

„Wieso verstecken wir uns eigentlich?" fragte Trowa plötzlich. Er, Quatre, Duo und ich hatten uns auf den Waldboden draußen vor Wing gesetzt. Irgendwie waren wir vier wohl zu aufgekratzt um im Inneren des Schiffes zu warten.

„Das haben wir doch vorhin in der Bibliothek besprochen," antwortete Quatre.

„Nein, ich meine wieso fliehen wir vor J?" Trowa sah kurz zu Quatre und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Duo. „Wir haben einen Jäger."

Duo blinzelte verblüfft. „Du meinst... willst du damit sagen dass ich Shini befehlen soll J zu töten?"

Trowa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nicht unbedingt. Aber... Shini... könnte uns verteidigen sollte es nötig sein. Und selbst wenn – es wäre nicht das erste Mal dass Jäger töten."

Duos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Bestürzung. „Das kann ich nicht!" rief er.

„Warum nicht?" Trowa verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß nicht," Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber – ich will nicht dass Shini jemals irgendjemanden töten muss, noch nicht mal zu unserer Verteidigung. Und schon gar nicht will ich ihm den Befehl dazu geben. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig."

Quatre und ich folgten dieser Unterhaltung schweigend. Ich konnte zwar Trowas Standpunkt sehr gut verstehen – aber zu meinem Erstaunen merkte ich, dass ich Duos Meinung war. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an Shini einen Mord zu befehlen. Irgendwie hatten Shini und Wing im Laufe der Zeit aufgehört einfach nur leblose Maschinen für mich zu sein die man nur benutzte.

Trowa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er ist nur ein Jäger."

„Nein," jetzt schüttelte Duo ebenfalls den Kopf. „Für mich nicht. Er ist ein Freund. Und Wing hat gesagt dass Shini noch sehr jung ist. Ich werde auf keinen Fall einem Baby einen Mord befehlen."

„Außerdem," mischte Quatre sich jetzt doch in die Unterhaltung, „J hat mit Sicherheit auch Jäger dabei. Jäger die nicht nur älter und erfahrener sind als Shini sondern garantiert auch in der Überzahl. Wir würden riskieren dass Shini verletzt oder getötet wird. Und dann sind wir völlig schutzlos."

Duo riss die Augen weit auf als ob er an diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht gedacht hatte. Ich legte ihm einen Arm beruhigend um die Schultern. Wir würden Shini diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen.

Trowa schien noch immer nicht überzeugt zu sein, denn sein Gesicht – oder das was davon hinter seinen Haaren zu sehen war – zeigte Verwirrung. Quatre seufzte kurz auf, dann ging er zu Trowa hinüber und fing an leise mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Duo seufzte, lehnte sich an mich und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Ich liebte seinen Duft – er war süß und würzig zugleich. Ich weiß nicht was das für ein Geruch war, aber ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

„J's Schiff ist soeben in den Orbit eingetreten," informierte uns Wing plötzlich.

„Kannst du feststellen wohin er fliegt?" fragte ich.

Nach einer Weile antwortete Wing, „Ich habe anhand des Eintrittswinkels und der Geschwindigkeit den wahrscheinlichsten Zielort berechnet. Es ist M's Anwesen."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Duo und sprang auf. „Er kommt tatsächlich hierher!" Und mit diesen Worten lief er los – direkt in Richtung des Anwesens.

„Duo!" rief ich erschrocken und rannte ihm hinterher. „Wo willst du hin? Komm zurück!"

„Mach dir keine Sorge, Ro!" rief Duo über seine Schulter. „Ich will nur sehen was J hier macht. Ich werde mich versteckt halten – und nicht zu Nahe kommen."

Und tatsächlich, am Rand des Wäldchens hielt Duo an und legte sich flach auf den Boden. Da das Wäldchen auf einer Anhöhe stand hatte man von diesem Ort aus tatsächlich einen guten Überblick über M's Anwesen. Ich ließ mich neben Duo auf den Boden fallen. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später schlossen sich Quatre und Trowa uns an.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor als wir vier dort stumm lagen und M's Anwesen und den Himmel im Auge behielten, aber es kann nur wenige Minuten gedauert haben bevor wir plötzlich das Schiff sahen das sich dem Anwesen näherte und schließlich nicht weit davon landete.

Es war tatsächlich eines von J's Schiffen, eines der älteren. Natürlich war Wing nicht sein einziges Schiff gewesen, sie war nur das neueste in einer langen Reihe gewesen. Aber da ich mich mit Wing zusammen aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, hatte J wohl auf eines seiner älteren Modelle zurückgreifen müssen. Ich wette dass ihn diese Tatsache ungemein ärgerte. Ich wusste doch wie sehr J immer darauf bedacht war von allem und jedem nur das neueste und beste zu besitzen.

Obwohl wir relativ weit weg waren hatte ich keine Schwierigkeiten J zu erkennen als er das Schiff verließ. Was mich allerdings wunderte war die Tatsache dass er allein war. Ich hätte ja gedacht dass er bei seiner Jagd auf seine zwei flüchtigen Sklaven mehr als genug Unterstützung von anderen OZ haben würde.

Doch J wurde nur von zwei Jägern begleitet. Ohne sich groß in der Umgebung umzusehen näherte J sich dem Haus mit schnellen Schritten und betrat es. Nach ein paar Minuten – vielleicht zwei – kam er wieder heraus. Zunächst war ich verblüfft darüber, aber dann war mir klar dass es nicht lang dauerte wenn man das Haus mit Hilfe von zwei Jägern durchsuchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte J die beiden einfach vorausgeschickt und hatte in der Eingangshalle auf sie gewartet.

Ich beobachtete wie J wieder zurück zu seinem Schiff ging und darin verschwand und wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen – offenbar hatte J tatsächlich nach etwas, wahrscheinlich Trowa und mir, gesucht, es aber nicht gefunden. Und es sah so aus als würde er auch gleich wieder abfliegen – wir würden uns also nicht allzu lang verstecken müssen.

Doch dann legte Duo plötzlich eine Hand auf meinen Unterarm und drückte leicht zu, und als ich seinem Blick nach unten folgte, sah ich dass J wohl doch noch nicht fertig war. Denn er hatte das Schiff inzwischen wieder verlassen, diesmal mit einem großen Behälter in jeder Hand. Von unserem Beobachtungsposten aus konnte ich nur erkennen dass sie offenbar relativ schwer waren.

J verschwand erneut im Inneren des Hauses und was immer er auch darin tat – es dauerte lang. Nachdem sich nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch nichts dort unten getan hatte wurde ich langsam ungeduldig.

„Was macht er da drin so lange?" flüsterte Duo dicht an meinem Ohr.

„Keine Ahnung," wisperte ich zurück.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Wing zurückkehren," ließ sich Quatre von Duos anderer Seite leise vernehmen.

Doch noch während ich darüber nachdachte ob Quatre recht hatte tat sich endlich doch etwas dort unten. J verließ das Haus ein zweites Mal und ging wieder zurück in sein Schiff. Und dann, plötzlich, hob das Schiff ab, beschleunigte und verschwand am Horizont.

Für einen Augenblick lag ich einfach nur dort und blinzelte verblüfft. J war so schnell verschwunden dass ich kaum Zeit gehabt hatte es zu registrieren. Ich sah zu Duo, Quatre und Trowa hinüber.

„Ist er weg?" fragte Duo.

Ich zog meinen Kommunikator hervor. „Wing?" sprach ich leise hinein. „Wo befindet sich J's Schiff?"

„J's Schiff hat soeben die Atmosphäre verlassen," antwortete Wing.

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und setzte mich langsam auf. Die anderen drei taten es mir nach und dann sahen wir uns alle verblüfft an.

„Das war es?" fragte Duo schließlich. „Das war alles?"

Ich zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern.

„Was hat er da unten gemacht?" fragte Trowa und wieder konnte ich nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir runtergehen und nachsehen?" schlug Quatre vor.

„Meinst du es ist sicher?" fragte Duo.

„Wing?" sprach ich erneut in den Kommunikator. „Sag uns bescheid falls J zurückkommt."

„In Ordnung," antwortete Wing.

Immer noch langsam – wir wussten immer noch nicht was wir eigentlich von der ganzen Sache halten sollten – standen wir schließlich auf und klopften uns den Schmutz von der Kleidung. Wir drehten uns um und begannen den Hügel hinabzusteigen als Trowa plötzlich stoppte.

„Riecht ihr das auch?" fragte er, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und sog tief Luft ein.

„Was?" fragte Quatre und schnüffelte prüfend.

„Ich rieche nichts," sagte Duo, der auch probeweise die Luft gerochen hatte.

Ich sog ebenfalls tief Luft in meine Nase – und dann roch ich es. Rauch. „Rauch!" rief ich laut. „Es riecht nach Rauch!"

„Wo?" fragte Duo und schnüffelte wieder. „Ich rieche immer noch nichts."

„Heero hat recht," sagte Trowa. „Es riecht nach Rauch. Und es kommt..."

„Es kommt vom Haus!" rief ich und deutete bestürzt nach unten. Und tatsächlich, inzwischen konnte man den Rauch nicht nur riechen, sondern auch sehen.

„Es brennt!" rief Quatre.

„Verdammt, der Mistkerl hat das Haus angezündet!" rief Duo und stürmte den Hügel hinab. Quatre, Trowa und ich folgten ihm.

Unten angekommen liefen wir auf das Haus zu. Doch es war schon zu spät. Egal was J auch benutzt hatte – es brannte offenbar schnell und sehr heiß. Wir mussten einen mindestens fünfzig Meter breiten Sicherheitsabstand einhalten weil die Hitze einfach zu groß war.

„Wir müssen es irgendwie löschen!" rief Quatre und blickte sich suchend um.

„Das ist sinnlos," rief ich über das Brüllen des Feuers hinweg. „Was auch immer J benutzt hat, ich bin mir sicher dass es nicht so leicht zu löschen ist. Sonst hätte die automatische Löschvorrichtung im Haus es schon längst gelöscht."

„Oder J hat die Löschvorrichtung vorher deaktiviert," warf Duo ein.

„Möglich," nickte ich. „Aber ein solches Feuer ist trotzdem kaum zu löschen." Inzwischen war das Haus nicht mehr zu sehen. Alles was man noch sehen konnten waren meterhohe Flammen und dicke Rauchschwaden. Und über allem lag das Tosen des Feuers. Es war einfach unglaublich wie schnell dieses Feuermeer das gesamte Gebäude verschlungen hatte.

Die Rauchschwaden und die immer größer werdende Hitze die das Feuer ausstrahlte trieben uns noch weiter zurück. Irgendwann bemerkte ich dass auch Wufei, Noin, Treize, Zechs und Pargan sich uns angeschlossen hatten. Doch sie konnten ebenfalls nichts anderes tun als nur stumm in die Flammen starren. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war von dem Haus nichts mehr übrig als Asche und geschwärzte Balken.

„Wow," hauchte Duo schließlich. Und ich konnte mich ihm nur anschließen. Ich hatte so etwas noch niemals gesehen. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob es normal war dass ein Anwesen von dieser Größe derart schnell abbrannte oder ob es an irgendetwas lag das J getan hatte.

„Du sagst es," sagte Quatre.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Wufei.

„J hat das Haus angezündet," antwortete ich ihm.

„Wir können froh sein dass das Feuer sich nicht ausgebreitet hat," sagte Noin kopfschüttelnd. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wenn sich dieses Feuer ausgebreitet hätte, hätten wir es niemals rechtzeitig zurück zu den Schiffen geschafft. Instinktiv trat ich näher an Duo heran und griff nach seiner Hand. Duo lächelte mich an und drückte meine Hand kurz.

Aber wenn ich jetzt zurückdachte hatte Noin recht. Das Feuer hatte sich ausschließlich auf das Haus konzentriert. Das war ganz eindeutig nicht normal. Aber immerhin, was auch immer J getan hatte, er hatte offenbar keinen Großbrand auslösen wollen.

„Warum hat er das getan?" rief Pargan und blickte entsetzt auf die Reste seines Zuhauses.

„Tja..." sagte Quatre. „Ich schätze dass hier beweist das wir Recht hatten."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Treize.

„Was auch immer dieses Geheimnis ist, M wusste davon. Und irgendwo in seinem Archiv hatte er einen Beweis dafür," antwortete Quatre.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Zechs.

Quatre sah Zechs an. „Welchen Grund hätte J sonst das Archiv zu vernichten?"

Offenbar schien keinem von uns ein anderer Grund einzufallen, denn wir alle schwiegen nur.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Duo schließlich. „J hat unsere einzige Möglichkeit vernichtet irgendetwas über das Geheimnis rauszufinden. Geben wir jetzt auf oder was?" Er sah zu mir rüber.

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht," sagte ich. „Ich möchte nicht aufgeben, aber was sollen wir sonst tun?"

„Wir könnten J folgen," sagte Trowa plötzlich.

„Was?" fragte ich und sah zu meinem alten Freund hinüber.

„Wir folgen J," wiederholte Trowa. „J weiß über das Geheimnis bescheid. Offenbar will er verhindern dass irgendjemand etwas darüber erfährt. Wenn wir ihm folgen könnten wir vielleicht etwas darüber herausfinden."

„Und was wenn er einfach nur nach L1 zurückkehrt?" warf Treize ein.

„Und was wenn er das nicht tut?" konterte Trowa. „Wer weiß, vielleicht war dass hier nicht der einzige Ort wo Informationen versteckt waren. Womöglich ist J unterwegs um all diese Orte aufzusuchen und zu zerstören. Aber wenn wir ihm folgen könnten wir ihm vielleicht zuvorkommen."

„Trowa hat recht," sagte Quatre. „Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen. Wenn J nach L1 zurückkehrt, dann geben wir die Suche eben auf und kehren zur Erde zurück. Aber wenn nicht, dann haben wir noch eine Chance. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Duo drückte kurz meine Hand und sagte dann, „Heero und ich sind dafür."

Ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt mich zu Quatres Vorschlag zu äußern. Also woher wusste Duo dass ich zustimmen wollte?

„Klar sind wir dafür," sagte Noin und Wufei nickte ebenfalls zustimmend.

„Ist ja nicht so als hätten wir schon was besseres vor," sagte Zechs achselzuckend.

„Und was soll ich machen?" fragte Pargan verzweifelt.

„Du wirst wohl mit uns kommen müssen," sagte Treize und trat zu dem alten Mann. „Wir haben genug Platz auf dem Schiff."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Pargan und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pargan, wo willst du sonst hin?" fragte Noin. „J hat dein Heim vernichtet. Wir können dich nicht einfach hier zurücklassen, ohne dass du dich versorgen kannst. Und was ist wenn J zurückkommt?"

Pargan sah immer noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt aus, aber er protestierte nicht mehr. Und so drehten wir uns um und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zu den Schiffen.

„Falls J tatsächlich nur nach L1 zurückkehrt," sagte Quatre plötzlich, „und wir zur Erde zurückkehren seid ihr herzlich eingeladen mit uns zu kommen."

Treize warf Quatre einen überraschten Blick zu. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Warum nicht."

Treize lächelte Quatre an. „Danke," sagte er. „Wir werden über dieses Angebot nachdenken."

„Tut das," antwortete Quatre.

Den Rest des Weges legten wir schweigend zurück.


	32. Kapitel 32

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, diesmal hats nicht so lang gedauert. Freut mich das ihr alle noch dabei seid (auch wenn ich Touya irgendwie ein bißchen vermisse - die war doch sonst immer die erste die ein Kommi geschrieben hat ;-)). Und was all eure Vermutungen angeht - wow, darauf wär ich nie gekommen 'kicher'. Sollten mir mal die Ideen hierfür ausgehen komm ich drauf zurück. 'g' Aber eigentlich hab ich das Ding ja schon fertig geplant im Kopf, also glaub ich nicht daß einer von euch Recht behält. :-) Und dann gabs auch noch Fragen zu dem bösen kleinen Plotbunny, das ich zur Zeit auch noch nebenher schreib. Also, obwohl es ein One-Shot ist, scheint es doch was längeres zu werden. Aber natürlich werdet ihr es zu lesen bekommen sobald es fertig ist! Als ob ich was schreiben und es dann nicht veröffentlichen würde! Dann gäbs ja gar keine Kommis nicht und ich bin doch süchtig danach:-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 32  
**_Heero POV_

Erstaunlicherweise war gar nicht so viel Zeit vergangen seit J den Planeten wieder verlassen hatte. M's Anwesen war in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit abgebrannt, aber mir war es vorgekommen als wären Stunden verstrichen während wir dort gestanden und den Flammen zugesehen hatten.

Als wir Wing und das andere Schiff erreichten teilten wir uns sofort entsprechend auf. Genauso schweigend wie wir den Weg zurückgelegt hatten betraten wir die Schiffe. Wir alle wußten im groben was wir vorhatten, und die Einzelheiten konnten wir auch besprechen während wir unterwegs waren. Wir wollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.

„Wing!" rief ich während ich nach vorne ins Cockpit rannte. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich starten und den Planeten verlassen ohne dass es jemand merkt. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Natürlich," war Wings ruhige Antwort und nur Sekunden später konnte ich hören wie Wing die Triebwerke hochfuhr.

Duo, Quatre und Trowa waren mir gefolgt und Quatre ließ sich im zweiten Pilotensitz neben mir nieder während Duo und Trowa sich jeweils neben uns stellten.

„Treize," sagte Quatre nachdem er eine Verbindung zum anderen Schiff aufgebaut hatte, „am besten folgt ihr Wing einfach bis wir die Atmosphäre verlassen haben."

„In Ordnung," nickte Treize und ich konnte im Hintergrund Zechs erkennen, der mit ein paar wenigen Handgriffen das Schiff in die Luft brachte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Wing auf einmal. „Wieso starten wir?"

„J hat M's Haus zerstört," antwortete Duo, setzte sich seitlich auf die Armlehne meines Sitzes und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Kannst du J's Schiff noch orten?" fragte ich Wing.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann antwortete Wing, „Das kann ich."

„Meinst du es ist möglich ihm zu folgen ohne dass er uns bemerkt?" warf Quatre ein.

Wieder schwieg Wing für einige Momente, dann antwortete sie, „Das sollte möglich sein. Ich werde meine eigene Signatur so gedämpft wie möglich halten, und das andere Schiff sendet sowieso keine Signatur aus. Wir werden J im größtmöglichen Abstand folgen. Solange er nicht aktiv nach uns Ausschau hält sollte er uns nicht entdecken."

„Und falls doch?" hakte Quatre nach.

„Auch das sollte kein Problem sein," antwortete Wing. „Treizes und Zechs' Schiff kann sich jederzeit vor ihm verstecken indem sie einfach den Antrieb deaktivieren, und ich bin schneller als J's Schiff. Sollte er uns entdecken können wir ihm auf jeden Fall entkommen."

Ich starrte aus dem Sichtfenster und beobachtete wie Wing die Atmosphäre des Planeten und anschließend das Sonnensystem verließ. Ich war noch immer ziemlich geschockt von all dem was sich soeben unten auf dem Planeten abgespielt hatte.

Das alles war so unglaublich schnell geschehen. In einem Moment hatten wir noch friedlich in M's Bibliothek gesessen und Texte gewälzt, und im nächsten Augenblick befanden wir uns bereits auf einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd. Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt all das zu verarbeiten. Und dem Schweigen nach zu urteilen ging es den anderen genauso.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht so wirklich fassen. Sicher, ich hatte immer gewusst dass J grausam war und dass man ihm alles zutrauen konnte, und dennoch hatte mich das brennende Haus mehr erschüttert als alles andere. Denn wenn J ein Menschenleben auch nichts wert war, so hatte er dort unten etwas vernichtet, das er normalerweise weitaus mehr schätzte als seine Sklaven.

Denn so viele Fehler J auch haben mochte – und ich hatte jetzt gerade nicht genügend Zeit um jeden einzelnen davon aufzuzählen – so war er vor allem anderen doch Wissenschaftler, und er schätzte das Wissen. Das er hinging und M's Archiv, eine derartige Ansammlung von Wissen einfach so zerstörte, das zeigte mehr als alles andere wie ungeheuer groß dieses Geheimnis sein musste, das J um jeden Preis bewahren wollte.

Und ich hoffte wirklich sehr dass J nicht einfach nur auf dem Weg zurück nach L1 war. So gerne ich auch zur Erde zurückkehren wollte – vor allem jetzt, wo ich wusste dass Duo mich liebte – so war ich doch unglaublich neugierig. Was konnte nur so schrecklich sein, dass J zu solchen Maßnahmen griff? In all den Jahren die ich auf L1 verbracht hatte, hatte J niemals auch nur das geringste Anzeichen gezeigt dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Ich schlang einen Arm um Duo, der immer noch auf der Lehne saß und lehnte meinen Kopf seufzend an seine Hüfte. Duo blickte kurz lächelnd auf mich hinab und sah dann weiter zum Fenster hinaus. Auch er schien in Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein, denn er fing nur an gedankenverloren durch meine Haare zu streicheln, reagierte aber sonst nicht weiter auf meinen Seufzer.

Ich lächelte leicht. Auch wenn das alles noch relativ neu für mich war, so konnte ich mir dennoch nicht mehr vorstellen wie es vor Duo gewesen war. Als ich noch niemanden gehabt hatte, an den ich mich lehnen konnte, niemanden der mich liebte. Wie hatte ich nur all die Jahre überleben können?

So saßen wir noch eine ganze Weile einfach so da, jeder in seine jeweiligen Gedanken versunken. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung was Quatre und Trowa genau taten, denn ich achtete nicht wirklich auf die beiden. Aber die Stille im Schiff schien doch darauf hinzuweisen, dass auch diesen beiden nicht nach reden zumute war.

Irgendwann seufzte Duo schließlich und stand auf. „Mann, ich bin ganz schön müde," gähnte er und streckte sich. „Das war ein wirklich langer Tag. Ich geh schlafen."

Ich sah zu ihm hinauf und lächelte ihn an. „In Ordnung."

Duo ging auf unsere Kabine zu, blieb aber kurz vorher stehen und blickte zu mir zurück. „Kommst du nicht?"

„Ich bin noch nicht müde," antwortete ich ihm. „Geh du ruhig schon, ich komm später nach."

„Ok," antwortete Duo. „Nacht Ro." Und damit verschwand er in unserer Kabine.

Ich seufzte kurz und lehnte mich wieder in den Sessel zurück. Ich hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Genau wie Duos war mein Tag sehr lang gewesen. Aber obwohl ich relativ müde war, so konnte ich dennoch noch nicht schlafen. Dafür ging mir noch zuviel im Kopf herum.

Auch wenn es unsinnig erschien, so hatte ich das Gefühl dass ich irgendetwas über dieses Geheimnis wissen müsste. Immerhin, ich hatte jahrelang bei J gelebt, hatte Tag für Tag mit dem Mann gearbeitet – wie konnte mir da etwas so großes wie dieses Geheimnis entgangen sein?

Und so versuchte ich mich an jede einzelne Minute in J's Gegenwart zu erinnern, versuchte mir jedes einzelne Gespräch das dieser mit anderen OZ geführt hatte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, um zu prüfen ob ich nicht irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Doch egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, mir fiel einfach nichts ein. J hatte niemals auch nur den geringsten Hinweis gezeigt, dass er ein Geheimnis verbarg – weder vor mir und Trowa, noch vor den anderen OZ.

„Fragst du dich auch ob dir nicht etwas hätte auffallen müssen?" hörte ich plötzlich Trowas Stimme, und als ich den Kopf drehte sah ich ihn neben mir im anderen Pilotensitz sitzen. Offenbar war Quatre genau wie Duo ebenfalls schon zu Bett gegangen.

„Ja." Ich nickte. Es wunderte mich nicht dass Trowa die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen wie mir. Wir waren uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich.

„Und ist dir im Nachhinein irgendetwas eingefallen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Da war nichts gewesen. Es hatte keine geheimen Treffen gegeben, keine verdächtigen Unterhaltungen, keine Geheimnistuereien, nichts. Zumindest nicht bis zu dem Tag an dem wir Trowa gerettet und ich mit Duo zusammen J belauscht hatte. Seitdem hatte sich mein Bild von J drastisch geändert.

„Mir auch nicht," sagte Trowa.

„Sieht so aus als ob wir ihn doch nicht so gut gekannt haben wie wir immer angenommen haben, hm?" fragte ich leise. Trowa nickte stumm. Wir beide waren immer ziemlich stolz darauf gewesen, dass wir J's Verhalten exakt vorhersagen konnten. Wir hatten mit der Zeit gelernt auf jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis zu achten, und so hatten wir immer gewusst wie J reagieren würde. Wir hatten gewusst wann J zufrieden war weil ihm ein Experiment besonders gut gelungen war, wann er schlecht gelaunt war und wir ihn besser in Ruhe lassen sollten, und wann wir eine Bestrafung zu erwarten hatten.

Aber all dieses Wissen über J nutzt uns jetzt gar nichts mehr. Ich hatte nicht mehr die geringste Ahnung was J gerade vorhatte und wie seine nächste Handlung aussehen würde.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel mir etwas ein. „Trowa?" fragte ich. „Wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Trowa.

„Naja, am Anfang sah es nicht so aus als wärst du sonderlich begeistert von der Suche nach dem Geheimnis. Klar, es hätte dich nicht gestört wenn wir es herausgefunden hätten, aber du warst nicht wirklich neugierig darauf. Aber jetzt..." Ich brach ab und sah Trowa fragend an.

„Jetzt scheine ich ziemlich begierig zu sein es zu lösen, stimmts?" Trowa zog einen Mundwinkel leicht hoch.

Ich nickte stumm.

Trowa seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf um aus dem Cockpitfenster zu sehen. Eine Weile sagte er nichts sondern starrte einfach nur hinaus, und ich ließ ihn. Ich wusste dass er einfach nur etwas Zeit brauchte um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Quatre," sagte Trowa schließlich. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. Wieder zog Trowa einen seiner Mundwinkel leicht hoch. „Dir ist sicherlich nicht entgangen das ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen ziemlich angefahren habe."

Wieder nickte ich nur stumm.

„Ich war wirklich wütend auf ihn – ich hab mich gefragt, warum er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen konnte, warum er ständig darauf bestanden hat, dass ich mich mit der Geschichte und der Politik der OZ befasse." Trowa zog beide Beine an, stellte seine Füße auf den Sessel und schlang die Arme um seine Knie.

„Und als er mir dann endlich den Gefallen getan hat und mich tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen hat, da hab ich mir gesagt das ich froh darüber bin. Aber das war ich nicht. Seine Worte sind mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich hab tatsächlich angefangen darüber nachzudenken was er gesagt hat. Und das hat mich erst noch wütender gemacht." Trowa warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und ich nickte ihm erneut stumm zu, um ihn aufzufordern weiterzuerzählen.

„Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken warum die OZ uns versklavt haben. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass nicht jeder OZ so ist wie J, dass sie nicht alle Monster sind. Ich wollte sie einfach alle weiter hassen können. Aber mit jedem Text den ich las – vor allem mit Quatres Worten im Hinterkopf – konnte ich es weniger. Hast du gewusst dass nicht alle OZ für die Sklaverei sind?" Trowa sah mich fragend an.

„Nein," sagte ich. Woher hätte ich das auch wissen sollen? Ich hatte außer J kaum andere OZ gekannt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es heutzutage immer noch so ist, aber früher gab es eine ziemlich große Gruppe die die Sklaverei abschaffen wollte. Und vor ungefähr zweihundert Jahren haben sie sogar einen Krieg deswegen geführt!" Trowa schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als könnte er es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das OZ gegen andere OZ gekämpft haben – für uns! Weil sie der Meinung waren, dass es Unrecht ist uns Menschen weiterhin wie Tiere zu behandeln!"

Ich blickte Trowa stumm an. Ich hatte ihn noch niemals so aufgewühlt erlebt – es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sein gesamtes Bild der OZ dadurch auf den Kopf gestellt worden war.

„Was ist damals geschehen?" fragte ich leise. „Ich habe noch niemals von diesem Krieg gehört."

„Was wohl," antwortete Trowa. „Die Seite die für die Sklaverei war hat gewonnen. Und nach dem was ich dem Text entnehmen konnte den ich gelesen habe hat die Siegerseite dafür gesorgt dass die ‚Unruhestifter' zum Schweigen gebracht wurden. Und dann haben sie die ganze Sache heruntergespielt und alles so gut wie möglich vertuscht." Trowa seufzte kurz.

„M hatte einige Randbemerkungen zu dem Text gemacht. Anscheinend wissen auch die OZ selbst kaum noch etwas von den Ereignissen vor dreihundert Jahren. Es wird in ihren Geschichtsbüchern nicht erwähnt, und wenn doch dann höchstens als Handlungen von Terroristen. Der Text den M ausgegraben hatte war der Bericht eines der Sklavereigegner. So eine Art Tagebuch." Trowa brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann seufzte er wieder.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das mal sagen würde aber – ich denke, ich hätte diesen M gerne kennen gelernt. Verdammt!" Trowa stand abrupt auf und lief vor dem Pilotensessel auf und ab. „Wieso konnte Quatre mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Alles war sehr viel einfacher als ich noch alle OZ hassen konnte!"

Ich blickte schnell nach unten um mein Lächeln zu verbergen. Vielleicht hätte ich Trowa vor Quatre warnen sollen. Ich selbst hatte schließlich am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen dass Quatre bei weitem nicht so harmlos war wie er aussah. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Quatre sich entschlossen Trowas Weltbild auf den Kopf zu stellen. Nicht dass ich das so schlimm fand – ich war froh dass Quatre in der Lage war Trowa aufzurütteln. Ich denke das war genau das was Trowa brauchte – ich hatte ihn noch niemals so aufgewühlt erlebt, oder soviel auf einmal reden hören.

„Meinst du es gibt auch jetzt noch OZ die der Meinung sind dass die Sklaverei abgeschafft werden sollte?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" rief Trowa. „Die geschichtlichen Texte die ich gelesen habe waren nicht chronologisch sortiert. Keine Ahnung was für ein Ordnungssystem M hatte, aber es ist auf jeden Fall keins das ich nachvollziehen kann. Es war ganz schön schwierig sich immer wieder in die verschiedenen Epochen reinzulesen. Ich hätte gerne einen aktuellen Text zu dem Thema gelesen, aber der jüngste den ich gefunden hab war über hundert Jahre alt. Aber Heero..." Trowa blieb stehen und beugte sich über den zweiten Pilotensessel zu mir vor, „... was ist wenn es tatsächlich so ist?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf erwidern sollte und so blickte ich ihn einfach nur an.

„Wir haben auf L1 ein so abgeschiedenes Leben gelebt," fuhr Trowa fort. „J ist so gut wie nie von dort weg, und wenn doch dann hat er uns nicht mitgenommen. Womöglich gibt es dort draußen eine riesige Gruppe von OZ die gegen die Sklaverei ist – und wir wissen es einfach nicht!"

„Das glaube ich nicht," unterbrach ich Trowa leise.

„Was glaubst du nicht?"

„Das es dort draußen eine riesige Gruppe mit Sklavereigegnern gibt."

„Wieso nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „So abgeschieden war unser Leben auch wieder nicht, Trowa. Wenn es tatsächlich eine große Gruppe geben würde die die Menschen befreien wollte, dann hätten wir es mitbekommen. Auch wenn J nicht oft von L1 weggekommen ist, so ist er doch eine bekannte Persönlichkeit. Zumindest ist sein Name bekannt, immerhin gehört ihm eine der größten Fabriken die Jäger herstellt. Jeder OZ hat schon von ihm gehört, und es hätte mit Sicherheit irgendwann einmal Schwierigkeiten oder Proteste oder irgendwas gegeben mit dem J sich hätte befassen müssen. Das hätten wir erfahren."

Trowa sah nicht so aus als wäre er überzeugt, also fuhr ich fort, „Und selbst wenn J dafür gesorgt hätte dass wir nichts erfahren – was angesichts der Tatsache dass wir seine Sprache verstanden haben und er nichts davon wusste gar nicht so einfach gewesen wäre – Treize und Zechs hätten es bestimmt gewusst. Denkst du nicht dass M ihnen davon erzählt hätte? Sie hätten sich doch sicherlich nicht zu einsamen Rebellen erklärt und auf eigenen Faust versucht Sklaven zu befreien wenn es eine solche Gruppe geben würde."

Trowa seufzte auf und ließ sich wieder in den Pilotensessel fallen. „Du hast recht," antwortete er und seine Stimme klang enttäuscht. „Ich schätze... es wäre wohl zu viel verlangt... ich wünschte nur..."

„Ich weiß," sagte ich. Mir ging es genauso. Ich wünschte auch dass wir irgendetwas tun konnten um all den anderen Menschen zu helfen. Aber was konnten wir allein schon unternehmen? Selbst mit Duo und den anderen, die in der Lage waren die Jäger zu kontrollieren. Hätten wir dagegen die Unterstützung einer großen Gruppe von OZ, so sähe alles schon ganz anders aus.

Eine Weile saßen Trowa und ich einfach nur schweigend da, bis ich schließlich beschloss nun doch schlafen zu gehen. Ich wünschte Trowa eine gute Nacht und ging dann in meine Kabine.

Leise, um Duo nicht zu wecken, näherte ich mich dem Bett. Duo lag auf der Seite, sein Gesicht mir zugewandt, und schlief. Ich blieb am Fuße des Bettes stehen und blickte auf ihn hinab. Manchmal konnte ich es immer noch nicht fassen, dass mein Duo wirklich mich liebte. Ich meine, wieso sollte Duo, der jeden haben konnte, ausgerechnet mich wollen? Er war so fröhlich, so voller Leben, und ich war – langweilig. Aber dennoch liebte er mich, und ich würde mein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen indem ich den Grund dafür hinterfragte.

Rasch zog ich mich aus und kletterte dann neben Duo ins Bett. Ich schmiegte mich an seinen Rücken, schlang einen Arm um seine Mitte und presste mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Dann atmete ich Duos Duft tief ein und schloss die Augen.

Doch obwohl ich inzwischen wirklich mehr als müde war konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Trotz – oder vielleicht gerade wegen – des Gesprächs mit Trowa waren meine Gedanken immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Was Trowa mir über die Geschichte der OZ erzählt hatte klang wirklich interessant. Ich selbst hatte mich den eher wissenschaftlichen Texten gewidmet, aber so interessant sie auch waren, so stellte ich jetzt fest, dass mich die Geschichte der OZ doch mehr interessierte.

Laut Trowas Bericht hatte er nur über Geschehnisse gelesen die sich innerhalb von ca. dreihundert Jahren abgespielt hatten. Aber es musste doch noch sehr viel mehr geben. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau wie alt, aber das Reich der OZ war älter als ‚nur' dreihundert Jahre. Was war mit der Geschichte der OZ bevor sie die Raumfahrt hatten? Oder die Jahre kurz danach? Und was für Dinge waren in den letzten hundert Jahren geschehen?

Aber das würde ich jetzt wohl niemals erfahren, oder? Dafür hatte J schon gesorgt. Beim Gedanken an all das Wissen das erst vor Stunden in Flammen aufgegangen war biss ich vor Wut die Zähne aufeinander. Allein dafür könnte ich J mit Freuden erwürgen. Alles was davon noch übrig war waren die wenigen Texte die ich kurz vor unserer Flucht hastig eingepackt hatte.

Dieser Gedanke vertrieb die Möglichkeit des Schlafs dann endgültig. Nachdem ich mich erst einmal daran erinnert hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl als würden die Dateien in der Tasche am Boden der Kabine förmlich glühen – oder nach mir rufen.

Und so löste ich mich vorsichtig von Duo – es war schließlich nicht nötig ihn aufzuwecken – und ging dann leise zur Tasche hinüber. Ich holte die Lesepads und die Datenspeicher heraus und kletterte wieder zurück ins Bett. Ich setzte mich neben Duo, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil und stapelte die Datenspeicher neben mich. Dann begann ich die Dateien zu überfliegen.

Ein Großteil der Texte waren irgendwelche wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen – zwar sehr interessant, aber nicht das was ich im Moment suchte. Die anderen Dateien waren diejenigen die Trowa untersucht hatte und handelten sich um geschichtliche und politische Texte. Doch leider beschäftigten sie sich mit genau der Zeitperiode die Trowa schon studiert hatte. Verdammt. Ich hatte gehofft ich hätte ein paar ältere Sachen erwischt.

Ich wollte die Sachen schon wieder frustriert wegpacken als mir plötzlich das Lesepad in die Hand fiel das Duo repariert hatte. Ich warf meine schlafenden Liebsten einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte leicht, dann aktivierte ich das Pad. Selbst wenn es nichts wichtiges enthielt, so würde ich es dennoch lesen. Duo würde es sicherlich freuen wenn ich ihm am Morgen etwas über den Inhalt berichten könnte.

Doch zu meinem Erstaunen handelte es sich nicht um irgendeinen Roman oder etwas ähnliches, wie ich insgeheim angenommen hatte. Ich meine, wenn es sich um irgendeinen wichtigen Text gehandelt hätte, hätte M ihn sicherlich eher in seiner Bibliothek aufbewahrt statt in irgendeiner staubigen Truhe auf dem Dachboden, oder?

Aber offenbar hatte M selbst nicht gewusst was er da hatte. Wer wusste schon wie lange das Teil da genau auf dem Dachboden gelegen hatte? Vielleicht hatte irgendeiner von M's Vorfahren es dort gelagert weil es nicht mehr funktioniert hatte und es war dann in Vergessenheit geraten.

Wie auch immer, Duo hatte da einen wahren Schatz gefunden. Denn es handelte sich um ein Logbuch. Ein sehr altes Logbuch wie ich nach kurzer Suche feststellte. Als ich das Datum eines der Einträge sah keuchte ich erstaunt auf. Das Logbuch war über sechshundert Jahre alt! Das war der mit Abstand älteste Text den sowohl Trowa als auch ich bis jetzt gelesen hatten!

Aufgeregt blätterte ich oberflächlich durch die Einträge. Bei genauerem Ansehen konnte ich feststellen, dass das Logbuch nicht mehr vollständig war – kein Wunder, nach sechshundert Jahren konnte man das auch kaum erwarten. Einige der Einträge waren teilweise unleserlich, andere waren vollkommen zerstört.

Aber das machte nichts, allein die Tatsache dass überhaupt etwas davon erhalten geblieben war! Und mein Duo hatte es gefunden und repariert! Ich war mir sicher dass er außer sich vor Freude sein würde wenn ich ihm erzählen würde, dass er tatsächlich etwas wichtiges gefunden hatte.

Gespannt rief ich den ersten Eintrag auf und begann zu lesen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, denn natürlich hatte sich die Sprache der OZ verändert in sechshundert Jahren. Es war schwierig sich durch die mehr als gestelzt wirkenden Sätze zu kämpfen – und sie dann auch noch zu verstehen! Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Schrift kaum oder gar nicht verändert. Sonst hätte ich überhaupt nichts mit dem Logbuch anfangen können.

Offenbar handelte es sich um einen der ersten Raumflüge überhaupt die die OZ unternommen hatten. Aufgeregt rief ich das Bild auf das ich vorher beim kurzen durchblättern gesehen hatte. Bei den neun OZ die darauf zu sehen waren handelte es sich um die Crew des Schiffes. Ich betrachtete ihre Gesichter lange und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie das gewesen sein musste. Was sie wohl gedacht hatten, als sie einfach so losgezogen waren? Es musste schon ein gewisser Mut dazugehören einfach so ins Blaue loszufliegen, ohne zu wissen was es dort draußen gab.

Ich blätterte zurück zu den Logbucheintragungen. Der Captain des Schiffes hatte leider nicht allzu regelmäßig Logbuch geführt – entweder hatte er zu der eher faulen Sorte gehört, oder es war einfach nichts interessantes geschehen. Dafür hatte er die Berichte dann meistens etwas länger gehalten – und mehr als nur einmal mit seiner persönlichen Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten, statt einfach nur Objektiv die Fakten zu nennen.

Doch das störte mich überhaupt nicht, denn so bekam ich einen viel besseren Einblick in das Leben an Bord des Schiffes als wenn ich nur trockene Berichte gelesen hätte. Ich erfuhr eine Menge über die Gruppendynamik der Crew – offenbar gab es des Öfteren die eine oder andere Reiberei. Vor sechshundert Jahren waren die Schiffe noch sehr viel langsamer gewesen als jetzt, wie ich durch die offenbar zurückgelegten Wegstrecken feststellen konnte, und so musste die Crew doch eine ziemlich lange Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Alles in allem schien die Mannschaft jedoch relativ gut miteinander auszukommen. Ich schätze das war nur natürlich – hätte es mit einem Mitglied der Crew größere Probleme gegeben so wäre es sicherlich ausgetauscht worden.

Inzwischen war meine gesamte Müdigkeit vergessen. Das Logbuch war unglaublich interessant – das Weltall und alles was es darin zu entdecken gab aus den Augen von jemandem zu sehen, der das alles zum ersten Mal sah und noch keine Ahnung hatte was ihn erwartete, das war aufregend. Denn obwohl ich selbst nur selten wirklich durch das Weltall gereist war, so hatte ich natürlich eine Menge darüber gelesen und auch von J erfahren. Immerhin war Astronomie eines seiner Spezialgebiete, da war es nur natürlich dass seine Assistenten darüber bescheid wissen mussten.

Und dann kam ich an einen Eintrag der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Dabei erkannte ich im ersten Moment noch nicht einmal was ich da las. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich sogar noch einmal von vorne anfangen musste. Doch auch beim zweiten Durchlesen änderte sich der Text nicht.

Doch ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, und so rief ich hastig den nächsten Eintrag auf, und danach den nächsten und immer so weiter. Doch jeder weitere Eintrag bestätigte nur aufs neue den vorherigen. Immer detaillierter breitete sich eine Geschichte vor mir aus die mich zutiefst erschütterte.

Eine ganze Weile danach saß ich einfach nur so da und starrte auf das Logbuch. Was ich soeben gelesen hatte war – unfassbar. Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Das warf alles über den Haufen was ich bis jetzt angenommen hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Und am allerwenigsten wusste ich, wie ich den anderen davon erzählen sollte.


	33. Kapitel 33

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** wie immer Laren

**Kommentar:** Ohje, Asche auf mein Haupt, ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen weil es so lang gedauert hat bis ich endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben hab. Aber ich hatte ja dieses andere Bunny um das ich mich kümmern mußte, und dann hat mich (schon wieder) ein neues Bunny angefallen (das ich aber immerhin auf das Ende von ETS vertrösten konnte). Jedenfalls hatte ich jede Menge Streß in den letzten Wochen, und zwar nicht nur wegen den Plotbunnies sondern auch im RL (sowas gibts? 'g'). Aber ich schwöre ich werde jetzt wieder brav sein und etwas regelmäßiger schreiben 'schwör'. Außerdem bin ich ja auch schon ziemlich scharf darauf mit dem neuen Bunny anzufangen, und da muß ich mich ja schließlich ranhalten bei ETS (jep, genau, mein Baby nähert sich seinem Ende, so unglaublich es auch klingt. Nur noch ein paar Kapitelchen und es ist fertig 'schnief').

So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 33**  
_Duo POV_

Ich gähnte, streckte mich und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber ich fühlte mich erfrischt. Das Licht in unserer Kabine war zwar aus, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Hier im Weltall konnte man nicht einfach aus dem Fenster schauen um zu sehen, ob die Sonne schon aufgegangen war. Man musste sich voll und ganz auf die Uhren verlassen wenn man einen ‚normalen' Tagesablauf einhalten wollte.

Ich tastete mit meiner Hand die rechte Seite des Bettes ab, auf der Suche nach Heero, doch das Bett war leer. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich fragend um. Wo war Heero? War er etwa vor mir aufgewacht und schon aufgestanden? Das wäre aber völlig ungewöhnlich gewesen – sonst waren weder Heero noch ich früher aufgestanden und hatten den jeweils anderen allein im Bett liegen lassen wenn wir früher aufgewacht waren, zumindest nicht seit wir wussten dass wir uns liebten.

Oder hatte ich gar nicht so lange geschlafen wie ich dachte und Heero war noch gar nicht zu Bett gegangen? Ich öffnete schon den Mund um nach Heero zu rufen als ich ihn schließlich entdeckte. Er kauerte auf einer der Sitzflächen vor dem Fenster und starrte hinaus in das vorüberziehende Weltall. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt. Offenbar hatte er sich zumindest fürs Bett umgezogen.

„Heero?" rief ich leise. Doch Heero reagierte nicht sondern starrte weiter einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Leicht verwundert stieg ich aus dem Bett und lief zu Heero hinüber.

„Heero?" sagte ich erneut seinen Namen, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, und legte ihm gleichzeitig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Diesmal reagierte Heero. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf in meine Richtung und sah zu mir auf. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und er sah aus als ob er nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Was ist los, Ro?" fragte ich.

Heero lächelte mich schwach an. „Nichts... ich weiß nicht..." Er brach ab und seufzte tief. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen weil ich über vieles nachdenken musste."

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?" fragte ich ihn besorgt. Worüber hatte Heero nur die ganze Nacht grübeln müssen dass er jetzt so erschöpft aussah? Was auch immer es war, es schien ihm wirklich schwer auf der Seele zu liegen.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll..."

„Dann lass es," erwiderte ich, setzte mich hinter Heero auf die Sitzbank so dass er zwischen meinen Beinen saß und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Denk einfach noch ein wenig darüber nach, und wenn du dann bereit bist erzählst du es mir, ok?"

Heero nickte stumm und lehnte sich in meine Umarmung zurück. Ich lächelte leicht und legte meine Wange an Heeros Hinterkopf. Was auch immer ihn beschäftigte, er würde es mir früher oder später erzählen. Es handelte sich offensichtlich nicht um irgendein Problem in unserer Beziehung wie ich in einer ersten Schrecksekunde befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht hatte es ja irgendwas mit J zu tun. Ich konnte solange warten bis Heero bereit war darüber zu reden.

So saßen wir dann dort eine ganze Weile. Ich glaube ich habe mich noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Dieses Gefühl des Friedens und der Zufriedenheit das mich erfüllte, während ich einfach nur so an Heero angeschmiegt dasaß – es war unbeschreiblich.

Irgendwann merkte ich dann dass Heeros Atemzüge tiefer und regelmäßiger geworden waren. Ein schneller Blick nach unten zeigte mir dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erhob ich mich und trug Heero zum Bett hinüber. Nachdem ich ihn dort abgelegt hatte streckte ich mich neben ihm aus und betrachtete ihn einfach eine Weile.

Heero sah im Schlaf so friedlich und so jung aus. Viel jünger als seine ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahre. Ich strich ihm zärtlich eine der Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm ständig unordentlich in die Augen hingen. Ich schätze mal, Mode und eine schicke Frisur wurden bei den OZ nicht gerade groß geschrieben. Eigentlich kein Wunder, wo die OZ doch selbst nicht ein einziges Härchen am Körper hatten.

Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Heero; immerhin trug Trowa ja doch eine recht eigenwillige Frisur. Möglich dass auch Sklaven sich um ihr Aussehen sorgen machten. Nur Heero schien es völlig egal zu sein wie er aussah, noch immer schien er sich seiner Attraktivität absolut nicht bewusst zu sein. Aber das fand ich nur umso liebenswerter an ihm.

Ich hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf Heeros Stirn, dann erhob ich mich und zog mich an. So gerne ich mich auch einfach zu Heero gelegt hätte, aber ich fühlte mich nicht das geringste bisschen müde. Und Heero würde sicherlich mehrere Stunden schlafen, wenn er tatsächlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte.

Leise schlurfte ich aus unserer Kabine und schloss mich Trowa und Quatre an, die nebeneinander in den Pilotensitzen saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Bei meinem Eintreten sahen die beiden zu mir hinüber.

„Guten Morgen, Duo," rief Quatre mir entgegen. „Du bist heut aber spät dran."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Eigentlich war ich schon eine ganze Weile wach, aber ich würde den beiden jetzt nicht erzählen wie ich die letzte Stunde verbracht hatte. Dazu war mir der Moment viel zu kostbar.

„Morgen Q, Morgen Tro, Morgen Wing," erwiderte ich, holte mir etwas zu essen und setzte mich neben Q einfach auf den Boden. Noch immer hatten wir außer den beiden Pilotensesseln und den Betten in den jeweiligen Kabinen keinerlei Sitzgelegenheiten an Bord. Leider waren wir während unseres Aufenthalts auf M's Anwesen nicht dazu gekommen hier irgendetwas umzubauen.

„Guten Morgen, Duo," antwortete Wing mir, während die anderen beiden nur kurz nickten.

„Wo ist Heero?" fragte Quatre.

„Schläft noch," nuschelte ich zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Er schläft noch?" fragte Quatre und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ich nickte.

Quatre grinste.

Ich blinzelte ihn an.

Quatre grinste noch breiter.

„Was?" fauchte ich.

„Ich hätte ja gedacht dass von euch beiden Heero die größere Ausdauer hätte, mit all den genetischen Verbesserungen und so."

Ich starrte Quatre einen Moment lang ungläubig an. „Quatre!" rief ich empört und spürte wie ich rot anlief. Verdammt, wie machte er das nur? Ich war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern.

Quatre biss sich auf die Unterlippe – offensichtlich um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Nur damit du es weißt – obwohl ich gar nicht weiß was dich das angeht – Heero schläft noch, weil er offensichtlich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hat – und zwar nicht aus den Gründen die du dir in deinem perversen kleinen Hirn gerade ausdenkst!"

Diesmal gab sich Quatre nicht die geringste Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass die Pilotensitze nicht fest im Boden verankert gewesen wären, denn dann hätte ich Quatres Stuhl jetzt einen Tritt verpasst der Quatre zu Boden geworfen hätte. Doch so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu schmollen.

„Oh Duo," gluckste Quatre, „du hättest dein Gesicht eben sehen sollen. Das war die beste Fischimitation die ich jemals gesehen habe!"

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Eigentlich war ich ja derjenige der normalerweise die anderen auf die Schippe nahm, aber irgendwie war ich heute Morgen nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Vielleicht weil mir nicht ganz wohl zumute war wegen J's Verfolgung.

Sicher, ich hatte nicht protestiert als die anderen beschlossen hatten dass wir J folgen sollten. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte sogar sofort zugestimmt. Aber nicht weil ich selbst J unbedingt verfolgen wollte, sondern weil ich wusste wie viel Heero daran lag. Und ich konnte ihn verstehen, er musste diese Sache hier zu Ende bringen, oder es würde niemals einen Abschluss für ihn geben.

Doch das bedeutete nicht dass ich nicht dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl hatte was die Sache anging. Erstens waren wir schon sehr viel länger unterwegs als wir eigentlich vorgehabt hatten. Quatres Vater und seine Schwestern würden nicht mehr lange abwarten bevor sie anfingen uns zu vermissen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen was für eine Art von Suchaktion Mr. Winner mit all seinem Geld lostreten konnte. Und wie sollten wir unser Verschwinden erklären wenn wir irgendwann wieder zurückkämen? Ich hoffte nur dass Quatre rechtzeitig eine gute Ausrede einfallen würde.

Und zweitens war da natürlich J. Nach allem was ich inzwischen von ihm erfahren und selbst erlebt hatte war mir klar, dass er gefährlich war. Skrupellos, grausam und absolut egoistisch. Was hatten wir dem schon entgegen zu setzen?

Klar, wir waren nicht darauf aus J irgendwie zu bestrafen oder ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, wir wollten nur herausfinden was dieses Geheimnis war. Doch was dann? Wenn wir es wüssten? Was sollten wir dann tun? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir mit zwei Schiffen, neun Menschen und einem Jäger eine galaxieweite Revolution erfolgreich durchziehen konnten.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, ich vermisste die Erde. So sehr ich dieses Abenteuer im Weltall genoss – hey, wer würde das schließlich nicht? – so sehr sehnte ich mich nach zu Hause. Ich wollte so gerne endlich mal wieder meinen üblichen Tätigkeiten nachgehen. Einfach nur das Leben genießen ohne mir Sorgen um OZ, Jäger und irgendwelche Geheimnisse zu machen.

Und es gab noch so vieles was ich Heero auf der Erde zeigen wollte. Jetzt wo ich wusste dass ihm tatsächlich alles völlig unbekannt war was es dort gab konnte ich es kaum erwarten ihn überall herumzuführen. Und – wie mir gerade einfiel – wir hatten jetzt ein Raumschiff! Wir konnten uns jeden Fleck der Erde ansehen, ohne Geld für einen Flug oder ein Hotel ausgeben zu müssen. Die Möglichkeiten waren geradezu unendlich!

Aber wie gesagt, zu erst mussten wir diese Sache mit J zu Ende bringen – und so wie es aussah, näherten wir uns dem Ende. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir nicht wieder in einer Sackgasse landen würden.

Die nächsten Stunden beschäftigten wir uns damit indem wir uns leise unterhielten. Hauptsächlich redeten Quatre und ich – aber das störte mich nicht. Ich war daran gewöhnt Unterhaltungen praktisch selbst zu bestreiten. Wir erzählten Trowa von der Erde, und von uns. Als er erfuhr dass Quatre 29 Schwestern hatte fielen ihm fasst die Augen aus dem Kopf. Verständlich. Ich konnte es ja auch nicht wirklich begreifen, und das obwohl ich Quatre schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Ich war mir noch nicht mal sicher ob ich schon all seine Schwestern kennen gelernt hatte. Denn zu allem Überfluss sahen sie sich alle auch noch verdammt ähnlich.

Diese Aussage meinerseits löste in Quatre einen wahren Lachanfall aus – offenbar fand er es unglaublich witzig dass ich seine Schwestern nicht auseinander halten konnte – und sogar bei Trowa meinte ich ein leichtes Hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel zu erkennen. Hah, sollte er ruhig lachen solange er noch konnte, er würde es ja selbst sehen wenn wir erst wieder auf der Erde wären!

Irgendwann öffnete sich dann schließlich die Tür zu meiner Kabine und Heero kam herausgeschlurft. Doch obwohl er einige Stunden geschlafen hatte, sah er nicht sehr erholt aus. Im Gegenteil. Besorgt sah ich zu wie er sich eine Tasse Kaffee holte und sich dann – aufgrund fehlender Sitzgelegenheiten – einfach neben mich auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Heero?" fragte ich leise, während sich Quatre weiter mit Trowa unterhielt und uns dadurch die Möglichkeit gab uns privat zu unterhalten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Heero lächelte mich schwach an und nickte. Dann nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, seufzte auf und lehnte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Sofort schlang ich meinen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Was auch immer ihn die ganze Nacht lang beschäftigt hatte, es beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Langsam begann ich mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich bin nun in der Lage zu sagen welchen Kurs J eingeschlagen hat," verkündete Wing in diesem Moment.

„Das ist gut," antwortete Quatre. „Wohin fliegt er? Zurück nach L1?"

„Nein," erwiderte Wing. „Sein derzeitiger Kurs führt ihn nicht nach L1 zurück. Meine Berechnungen haben ergeben, dass er eine seiner Jägerfabriken anfliegt."

„Eine seiner Fabriken?" fragte Trowa verwundert. „Was sollte er denn dort wollen?"

„Vielleicht hat er dort ja irgendwelche Hinweise auf das Geheimnis versteckt," mutmaßte Quatre.

„In einer Fabrik?" warf ich ein. „Das ist ein wirklich dämlicher Ort um Geheimnisse zu verstecken."

„Nicht wirklich," sagte Trowa. „Diese Fabriken arbeiten vollautomatisiert. Offenbar trauen die OZ den Menschen nicht dort zu arbeiten. Wir könnten ja schließlich irgendwas mit der Produktion anstellen, und am Ende hören die Jäger dann gar nicht mehr auf die OZ." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Jedenfalls sind diese Fabriken völlig autonome Raumstationen. Sie liegen weitab der üblichen Raumschiffrouten und sind völlig abgeschottet."

„Hm," machte Quatre. „Du hast recht, das ist gar nicht so abwegig als Aufbewahrungsort für irgendwelche wichtigen Daten. Nur fürchte ich, wenn dass alles so abgeschottet ist, dann wird die Sicherheit dort ebenfalls sehr stark sein. Nun ja, darüber machen wir uns am besten Gedanken wenn es soweit ist."

Während all der Zeit hatte Heero sich nicht ein einziges Mal an der Unterhaltung beteiligt. Was ungewöhnlich war, vor allem wenn man bedachte wie wichtig ihm die ganze Sache eigentlich war. Doch er saß einfach nur da, starrte blind vor sich hin und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Sonst nichts.

Und das änderte sich auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht. Heero wirkte abwesend und fahrig – kurz als würde er gar nicht wahrnehmen was um ihn herum geschah. Und nicht nur mir war das aufgefallen, inzwischen warfen ihm auch Quatre und Trowa immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu.

„Heero?" fragte ich leise und näherte mich der etwas abseits stehenden Figur meines Liebsten. Ich hatte entschieden dass es nun genug wäre. Ich würde jetzt rausfinden was Heero so sehr bedrückte.

„Hm?" machte Heero abwesend.

„Was ist los? Und sag nicht wieder dass nichts los ist. Ich sehe doch wie bedrückt du bist. Rede mit mir. Bitte." Ich legte Heero eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Heero seufzte. „Du hast recht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang? Gestern Abend war doch noch alles normal. Was ist geschehen, Heero?"

Heero schloss kurz die Augen, dann nickte er entschlossen. „Also gut. Aber ich denke, Quatre und Trowa sollten es auch hören. Es geht sie auch an."

Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann gingen wir gemeinsam zu Quatre und Trowa hinüber.

„Ich... ich muss euch etwas erzählen," fing Heero zögernd an. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns besser hinsetzen."

„Am besten gehen wir in meine und Trowas Kabine," erwiderte Quatre. „Wir haben immerhin zwei Betten, plus einem Klappbett. Da können wir am bequemsten sitzen."

Wir alle nickten und folgten Quatre in die Kabine. Nachdem wir endlich Platz genommen hatten – Heero und ich auf dem einen, Quatre und Trowa auf dem anderen Bett – fing Heero an zu sprechen.

„Ich hab gestern Nach ein wenig in den Datenpads gelesen, die ich von M's Anwesen mitgenommen habe," sagte Heero. „Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast war ich neugierig," er lächelte Trowa kurz an, dann fuhr er fort. „Aber in den Dateien die ich dabei hatte befand sich nichts was ich nicht schon kannte. Und dann ist mir das Lesepad in die Hand gefallen, dass Duo repariert hat."

„Du hast es gelesen?" rief ich erfreut. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich aufgrund des Chaos gar nicht mehr an das Pad gedacht. Aber Heero hatte daran gedacht, und er hatte es sogar gerettet. Ich strahlte ihn an.

Heero lächelte mich kurz an. „Ja. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, Duo. Es handelt sich um ein altes Logbuch eines Raumschiffcaptains. Es war zwar nicht mehr alles lesbar, aber noch genug." Heero brach ab und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Und was war jetzt so schlimm an diesem Logbuch?" fragte Quatre, als Heero keine Anstallten machte weiterzureden.

„Es ist über sechshundert Jahre alt," antwortete Heero.

„Was?" rief Trowa verwundert aus und auch mir entkam ein erstauntes Keuchen. „Das ist älter als alles was ich bei M gelesen habe!"

Heero nickte. „Ja. Es handelte sich um den Flug eines der ersten Schiffe der OZ. Nach dem was ich entnehmen konnte war es noch gar nicht so lange her gewesen dass sie die Raumfahrt entdeckt hatten. Wenn man es so nennen kann," setzte Heero bitter hinzu.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Das die OZ die Raumfahrt nicht selbst erfunden haben."

„Was?" Trowa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber... wer war es dann?"

Heero blickte Trowa einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte er, „Wir waren es."

„Was? Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich und blinzelte verwirrt. Irgendwie verstand ich nicht worauf Heero hinaus wollte. Ein schneller Blick auf das andere Bett zeigte mir, dass es Trowa genauso ging. Quatres Gesichtsausdruck allerdings zeigte weniger Verwirrung, sondern er sah eher so aus als würde ihm etwas übles dämmern.

„Ich meine damit, dass die Menschen die Raumfahrt erfunden haben und es dann den OZ gezeigt haben."

„Aber..." Trowa schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wie konnten die OZ die Menschen denn versklaven wenn sie noch gar keine Raumfahrt hatten?"

„Offenbar waren die Menschen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht versklavt," erwiderte Heero. „So wie ich es mir zusammengereimt habe hat es sich wohl so abgespielt, dass irgendwann vor gut sechshundert Jahren Raumschiffe auf dem Heimatplaneten der OZ gelandet sind. Raumschiffe der Menschen. Die OZ waren noch nicht so weit um interstellare Raumschiffe zu bauen. Doch die Menschen zeigten sich großzügig und zeigten den OZ die nötige Technologie. Ich weiß nicht wieso die Menschen damals bei den OZ gelandet sind oder warum sie ihnen halfen, Raumschiffe zu bauen, aber Fakt ist, dass ohne die Hilfe der Menschen die OZ nicht so bald von ihrem Planeten runtergekommen wären."

Daraufhin herrschte erst einmal Schweigen. Ich kann wohl mit Recht behaupten, dass mich diese Geschichte mehr als überraschte. Und wenn es schon mir so ging, so konnte ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen wie erschüttert Heero und Trowa darüber waren. Immerhin, dass stellte eigentlich ihr gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf.

„Willst... willst du damit sagen das WIR ihnen erst den Weg ins Weltall ermöglicht haben?" fragte Trowa ungläubig.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer," sagte Heero düster. „Natürlich kann ich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein ob es dann tatsächlich so abgelaufen ist, aber wenn das was der Captain in seinem Logbuch geschrieben hat tatsächlich verwirklicht wurde..." Erneut brach Heero ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und strich beruhigend über seinen Oberarm.

„Die meisten Einträge in dem Logbuch sind ganz normal, sie berichten über Phänomene im Weltall, schwarze Löcher, weiße Zwerge, rote Riesen, das was Forscher nun mal so erforschen. Aber an einer Stelle berichtet der Captain von einem Zusammentreffen mit einem Schiff der Menschen. Und das was er da über die Menschen schreibt – da ist soviel Hass und Neid dabei. Offenbar hatte er das Gefühl dass die Menschen auf die OZ herabblicken. Und dass sie der Meinung sind dass die OZ ihnen dankbar sein müssten nachdem sie ihnen doch so gönnerhaft ihre Technologie überlassen haben – die seiner Meinung nach wahrscheinlich sowieso veraltet war. Einerseits hat er es wohl gehasst dass die OZ in gewisser Weise von den Menschen abhängig waren, andererseits hat er gleichzeitig das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm etwas vorenthalten."

Ich griff mit meiner freien Hand nach Heeros Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. Mir ging es nun genauso wie Quatre vorhin. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl dass ich bereits wüsste worauf Heero hinaus wollte.

„Es war klar herauszulesen dass der Captain die Menschen verabscheute – und der Rest seiner Crew offenbar auch. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob das was er gesagt hat stimmt, und ob nur er und seine Crew so gedacht haben oder alle OZ. Aber nach dem was wir wissen können wir wohl von letzterem ausgehen. Am Ende des Logbucheintrages über das Zusammentreffen mit den Menschen schreibt er noch, dass wenn es nach ihm ging, er diesen Menschen schon zeigen würde, welche Spezies die wirklich überlegenere von beiden ist."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, diesmal noch länger als zuvor. Bis Trowa dann schließlich sagte, „Tja... ich schätze, genau dass haben sie dann wohl getan, oder? Sie haben die Jäger erfunden und dann angefangen die Menschen zu versklaven, die ihnen vorher geholfen haben." Er ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Trowa," sagte Quatre, legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Trowas Faust und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Sie haben von den Menschen alles geschenkt bekommen, aber es war ihnen nicht genug! Sie mussten uns auch noch versklaven! Weil sie einfach nicht genug bekommen konnten!" Trowa schrie beinahe.

„Das weißt du nicht," erwiderte Quatre ruhig. „Alles was wir haben sind die Aufzeichnungen eines Raumschiffcaptains. Aufzeichnungen die wie es sich anhört sicherlich nicht sonderlich objektiv sind. Wir wissen nicht was sich damals wirklich abgespielt hat. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Krieg. Und selbst wenn es so war wie du denkst – das ist jetzt sechshundert Jahre her, Trowa. Es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen. Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern."

Während Quatre weiter auf Trowa einredete, der störrisch den Kopf schüttelte, wandte ich mich an Heero. „Hey," sagte ich leise und lehnte meine Stirn an seine. „Wie geht es dir?"

Heero lächelte mich schwach an. „Besser," antwortete er ebenso leise und schlang seine Arme um mich. „Das hat ganz schön an mir genagt."

Ich nickte. „Das kann ich verstehen."

„Meinst du..." Heero biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah mich unsicher an. „Meinst du dass Trowa recht hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," seufzte ich. „Möglich dass die Menschen damals nicht aus völlig uneigennützigen Motiven gehandelt haben. Vielleicht haben sie ja tatsächlich auf die OZ herabgesehen, wer weiß das schon? Aber wie Quatre gesagt hat, dass ist jetzt völlig egal. Ihr beide, du und Trowa – und auch jeder andere Mensch dort draußen – seid nicht verantwortlich für das was eure Vorfahren vor über sechshundert Jahren getan haben. Ihr solltet nicht dafür büßen müssen. Und egal was sie auch getan oder nicht getan haben, die OZ haben trotzdem kein Recht euch zu versklaven."

Heero lächelte mich an und ich konnte sehen dass Erleichterung in seinem Blick lag. Hatte er etwa wirklich befürchtet, dass er aufgrund der Taten von Menschen die vor sechshundert Jahren gelebt hatten verdient hatte ein Sklave zu sein? Das er irgendwie dafür büßen müsste? Das war doch kompletter Unsinn.

„Danke," flüsterte Heero, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste mich. Ich lächelte in den Kuss und erwiderte ihn freudig. Als wir uns schließlich heftig atmend voneinander lösten geschah das nur weil weder Heero noch ich Lust darauf hatten Quatre und Trowa eine kostenlose Show zu bieten.

Inzwischen schien Quatre Trowa auch wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn Trowa sah nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus wie noch Minuten zuvor.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich.

„Machen?" Quatre sah mich fragend an.

„Naja, mit dieser Information. Sollen wir es den anderen erzählen? Und hat es überhaupt noch Sinn J zu verfolgen?"

„Was meinst du?" Quatre runzelte die Stirn. „Dass das hier das große Geheimnis ist?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar. Warum nicht?"

„Möglich wäre es," Quatre wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her. „Aber ich glaube es eigentlich nicht. Was ist daran schließlich so schlimm? Aus der Sicht der OZ, meine ich."

Jetzt war es an mir die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Naja, ich meine, für die OZ ist es doch völlig egal ob sie die Raumfahrt selbst erfunden haben oder ob sie die Technologie von den Menschen bekommen haben," erklärte Quatre. „Und was die anschließende Versklavung der Menschen angeht – völlig egal was damals wirklich geschehen ist, ich bin sicher dass es in den Geschichtsbüchern der OZ so dargestellt ist, dass sie selbst nicht allzu schlecht dargestellt sind. Der Sieger schreibt schließlich die Geschichtsbücher."

„Hm," dem konnte ich nicht widersprechen. „Aber wenn es kein Geheimnis ist, wieso wissen dann Heero und Trowa nichts davon?"

„Ich sagte nicht dass es allgemein bekannt ist," erwiderte Quatre. „Nach sechshundert Jahren ist es nicht mehr gerade aktuelle Geschichte. Die meisten OZ und auch Menschen wissen wahrscheinlich gar nichts über derart weit zurückliegende Geschehnisse. Oder weißt du etwa was auf der Erde so vor sechshundert Jahren alles los war?"

„Öh... Mittelalter?" Ich grinste ihn kurz an.

„Gut geraten," Quatre grinste zurück. „Spaß beiseite. Ich denke nur an etwas, was J gesagt hat als ihr ihn auf L1 belauscht habt. Dass nicht einmal die OZ von diesem Geheimnis erfahren sollen. Selbst wenn ich verstehen kann warum die OZ den Menschen nichts davon erzählen, warum sollte man diese Tatsache vor den OZ geheim halten müssen? Das macht keinen Sinn."

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach. Dann nickte ich. „Ok, du hast recht. Also was machen wir?"

„So weiter wie bevor," war Quatres einfache Antwort. „Wir folgen J."


	34. Kapitel 34

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** Sorry daß es so lang gedauert hat, aber erst war ich etwas krank, und dann als es mir wieder besser ging hat mein Notebook beschlossen Selbstmord zu begehen 'heul'. Es war alles weg! Und ich war eine ganze Woche ohne PC! Zwar hat mein Bruder es glücklicherweise geschafft fast all meine Daten wiederherzustellen (woraufhin ich ihn sofort zu meinem Lieblingsbruder erklärt habe 'gg'), so daß ich nicht gezwungen bin ebenfalls rituellen Selbstmord aufgrund meiner großen Verluste zu begehen 'schnief'. Und dann, als wäre das nicht schon genug, hat sich dieses Kapitel auch noch als das Kapitel des Bösen entpuppt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ es sich unheimlich schwer schreiben (obwohl ich ganz genau wußte was darin passieren sollte). 'seufz' Ok, genug gejammert, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 34  
**_Trowa POV_

Schweigend beobachtete ich wie wir uns einem riesigen Felsbrocken im All näherten. Zumindest sah es so aus wie ein Felsbrocken, doch Wing hatte uns versichert, dass es nur von außen so aussah. Im Inneren dieses Meteoriten befand sich J's Jägerfabrik.

Ich war beeindruckt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht das die Fabriken so groß waren. Und das hier war nur eine! J besaß Dutzende davon. Ich konnte mir die Menge an Jägern die hier ständig produziert wurden gar nicht vorstellen.

Wir hatten J seit Tagen verfolgt, ohne dass er uns bemerkt hatte. Zumindest behauptete das Wing, denn wir selbst hatten nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit das festzustellen. Und auch wenn die anderen Wing vollkommen zu vertrauen schienen, so konnte ich ein Gefühl des Unbehagens doch nicht abschütteln. Das alles lief fast zu glatt.

Ich konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass J so unbedacht war und uns einfach hierher führen würde – nicht nachdem seine Fabriken derart gut geschützt waren und er immer peinlich darauf geachtet hatte, dass niemand den wahren Standort herausfinden konnte. Was wenn er genau wusste dass wir ihm gefolgt waren? Was wenn wir direkt in eine Falle laufen würden?

Doch offenbar schienen die anderen das nicht zu befürchten. Denn sie waren noch immer fest entschlossen J's Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Oh, nicht dass ich das plötzlich nicht mehr wollte. Im Gegenteil, nach dem was Heero uns vor einigen Tagen erzählt hatte wollte ich es mehr wissen denn je.

Dennoch war da nun auch etwas anderes außer meinem brennenden Verlangen nach Rache. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Sorgen um meine Freunde. Um Heero, um Duo, um Quatre und sogar um Shini, so erschreckend das für mich auch war. Natürlich hätte ich mir auch Sorgen um Wufei, Noin, Zechs, Treize und Pargan gemacht, wenn sie bei uns gewesen wären.

Aber leider hatten wir die anderen gestern aus den Augen verloren. Denn urplötzlich hatte J die Geschwindigkeit erhöht – ohne einen für uns ersichtlichen Grund – und das ältere Schiff hatte diese Geschwindigkeit nicht mithalten können. Und so hatten wir beschlossen, uns zu trennen. Wir würden J mit Wing verfolgen und den anderen die Koordinaten übermitteln so dass sie uns folgen konnten. Wenn alles gut ginge dann würden sie in ein paar Stunden zu uns aufholen.

Doch wer wusste es, vielleicht war in ein paar Stunden ja schon alles vorbei? Ich hoffte es eigentlich sehr. Denn inzwischen war ich sehr neugierig auf die Erde und alles was es dort so gab. In den letzten Tagen hatten Quatre und Duo eine Menge von ihrem Planeten erzählt, und auch Heero hatte einiges dazu beigetragen. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten das alles mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Quatre. Ich war ihm in den letzten Tagen sehr nahe gekommen. Nach unserem Streit in M's Bibliothek hatten wir eine ganze Weile nicht mehr miteinander geredet – was zum größten Teil meine Schuld gewesen war, wie ich fürchte. Ich war einfach so wütend gewesen auf Quatre. Er hatte mich dazu gezwungen nachzudenken, meine Einstellungen ins Visier zu nehmen und sie zu analysieren. Das hatte mir nicht gefallen.

Und doch war ich froh dass wir wieder miteinander sprachen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich Quatre mit meinem Verhalten vor den Kopf gestoßen und so sehr verärgert hätte, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Doch seit wir wieder mit Wing unterwegs waren hatte Quatre sich mir gegenüber so benommen, als wäre niemals etwas geschehen. Und ich hatte mich nicht getraut ihn darauf anzusprechen, aus Angst diese neue, noch sehr fragile Freundschaft zu zerstören.

Es war für mich etwas völlig neues. Dieses Konzept der Freundschaft. Oh, ich wusste natürlich was Freundschaft war, schließlich war Heero ja mein bester – und bis dahin einziger – Freund. Aber Heero und ich, wir kannten uns schon so lange, und als Kind – vor allem als einsames, verängstigtes Kind – schließt man viel schneller Freundschaften. Und seitdem hatten wir mehr als genug Zeit gehabt uns an all unsere Fehler und Eigenheiten zu gewöhnen. Wir hatten Zeit gehabt um Vertrauen zueinander aufzubauen.

Doch Quatre und Duo – sie hatten mir ihre Freundschaft einfach so angeboten, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Ohne mich zu kennen und zu wissen, ob ich dieses Vertrauen auch wert war. Und bei Heero hatten sie genau das selbe gemacht, und dass obwohl sie ihn noch viel weniger gekannt hatten als mich. Das verwirrte mich und jagte mir gleichzeitig auch etwas Angst ein.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war ganz froh dass wir nur noch zu viert auf dem Schiff waren. Als wir auf M's Anwesen waren und all die anderen ständig um mich herum gewesen waren, hatte ich mich nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt. Ich war soviel Gesellschaft einfach nicht gewöhnt. Der einzige außer Heero in dessen Gegenwart ich mich restlos wohl fühlte war Quatre.

Sicher, auch Duo war stets freundlich zu mir und gab mir niemals das Gefühl nicht willkommen zu sein. Zumindest nicht mehr. Denn ich hatte seine seltsamen Blicke und sein fast abweisendes Verhalten zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft nicht vergessen. Ich wüsste zu gern was das zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Aber was auch immer das Problem gewesen war, offenbar bestand es nicht länger. Duo könnte nicht netter zu mir sein.

Und doch zog ich Quatres Gesellschaft vor. Er hatte einfach so etwas beruhigendes an sich. Ich kann es gar nicht genauer beschreiben, man muss es einfach selbst erlebt haben.

„Seit ihr wirklich sicher dass ihr allein da reinwollt?" sagte Quatre.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Quatre stand neben mir vor dem Hauptbildschirm, doch statt das Bild der Fabrik zu betrachten wie ich hatte er seinen Rücken zum Bildschirm gedreht und sah zu Heero und Duo die hinter uns standen.

Heero nickte. „Ja. Wir wollen schließlich so unauffällig wie möglich bleiben. Am besten wäre es wenn J uns gar nicht erst bemerkt. Duo und ich werden uns dort einfach ein wenig umsehen und dann so schnell wie möglich hierher zurückkommen."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ihr beide?" Quatre hörte sich sehr unzufrieden an.

„Q, das haben wir doch schon oft genug durchgekaut!" rief Duo und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich gehe weil Shini ohne mich kaum mitgehen würde. Und Shini ist der einzige Schutz den wir haben. Und Heero kommt mit weil er nicht auf den Translator angewiesen ist um J zu verstehen. Klar, Trowa zwar auch nicht, aber ich will dass Heero mitgeht."

„Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung dass wir alle gehen sollten." Wenn Quatre etwas war, dann hartnäckig.

Duo lächelte und nickte. „Ich weiß, Q. Das hast du oft genug erwähnt in den letzten Stunden. Aber Heero hat Recht, es ist sicherlich besser wenn noch jemand hier bei Wing bleibt. Nur für den Fall dass irgendwas unvorhergesehenes passiert."

„Hmpf," machte Quatre und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber protestierte nicht länger.

Ich unterdrückte schnell ein Schmunzeln. Es war mir schon aufgefallen, dass es sehr selten vorkam dass Quatre nicht bekam was er wollte – und dementsprechend fiel dann auch seine Reaktion auf wenn es mal nicht nach seinem Willen ging.

„In Ordnung," sagte Duo und wandte sich ab. Heero schenkte Quatre noch ein kurzes Lächeln, dann nickte er mir zu und folgte Duo zur Luftschleuse.

Wenige Momente später dockte Wing an der Fabrik an – natürlich nicht am Haupteingang, sondern an einer Stelle wo es nicht sofort auffallen würde. Dann ließen wir Heero und Duo aussteigen. Anschließend löste Wing sich sofort wieder von der Fabrik – schließlich wollten wir nicht bemerkt werden, und am einfachsten ginge das wenn wir mobil blieben.

Und nun blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Ich konnte Quatre gut verstehen. Auch mir gefiel es nicht. Nicht zu wissen was dort drüben auf dem Asteroiden passierte, ob Heero und Duo in Gefahr waren oder nicht, das war schrecklich. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, und ich war mir sicher dass es Quatre genauso ging. Allerdings schien ich mit diesem Gefühl besser umgehen zu können als mein blonder Freund. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal dass ich mich so fühlte. Bei J hatte ich dieses Gefühl zu genüge kennen gelernt.

Und so verbrachte ich die nächste Stunde in einem der Pilotensessel und beobachtete wie Quatre im Cockpit aufgeregt auf und ab lief. Immer wieder murmelte unverständliche Satzbrocken vor sich hin – und trotz meines besseren Gehörs konnte ich nicht verstehen was er da sagte.

Aber dennoch amüsierte es mich ungemein. Obwohl ich mir gleichzeitig Sorgen machte um Heero und auch Duo, weckte Quatres Verhalten ein ganz neues, unbekanntes Gefühl in mir. Ich konnte es gar nicht beschreiben, so etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Aber auch das war inzwischen schon fast Gewohnheit, Quatre weckte ständig neue, unbekannte Gefühle in mir.

Irgendwann schien Quatre sein hin- und hergerenne leid zu werden, denn er ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer in den Sitz neben mir fallen. „Verdammt! Warum brauchen sie nur so lang?"

Ich sah ihn von der Seite an. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob Quatre darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartete – vor allem weil ich die Antwort selbst auch nicht kannte.

Quatre sah mich an und lächelte schwach. „Entschuldige. Du musst wahrscheinlich denken dass ich komplett überdreht bin."

„Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Quatre lächelte mich erneut an. „Ich bin nur so besorgt! Ich hasse es einfach nur hier so rumzusitzen und nicht zu wissen, was dort drinnen passiert. Nichts tun zu können. Es macht mich wahnsinnig." Quatre sah mich fragend an. „Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen, Trowa?"

„Doch," ich nickte leicht. „Aber Heero hat Recht, es ist bestimmt sinnvoll wenn wir hier auf ihn und Duo warten."

„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen," meldete Wing sich plötzlich zu Wort und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt dass das Schiff mit uns sprach.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Quatre. Offenbar hatte er nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten sich mit Wing zu unterhalten.

„Ich werde es wissen wenn euren Freunden etwas passiert," antwortete Wing. „Ich habe eine ständige Verbindung zu Shini. Er wird mich benachrichtigen falls etwas geschehen sollte."

„Tatsächlich?" Quatre hörte sich neugierig an. „Kannst du diese Verbindung zu jedem Jäger aufnehmen?"

Eine Weile schwieg das Schiff, dann antwortete es, „Nein."

„Nein?" Quatre legte seinen Kopf schief. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich..." Wing brach ab, und ich hätte schwören können, wenn Wing ein Mensch und keine Maschine gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie sich jetzt sicherlich auf die Lippe gebissen.

„Wing?" hakte Quatre nach als Wing nicht den Anschein machte weiterzusprechen.

„Ich... ich... Es ist schwer."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was nur konnte Wing damit meinen?

„Schon gut," sagte Quatre und lächelte beruhigend. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Quatre das Schiff wie einen Menschen behandelte. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten damit nicht jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken wenn Wing sprach oder Shini durch die Gegend schwirrte, und Quatre sprach voller Verständnis und Gefühl in seiner Stimme zu dem Schiff.

„Was ist?" fragte Quatre und sah mich neugierig an.

„Nichts," antwortete ich.

„Doch, es ist etwas," beharrte Quatre und lehnte sich leicht zu mir. „Sag es mir."

Ich starrte ihn kurz an. Einen Moment lang war ich versucht nicht auf seine Frage zu antworten, doch selbst in der kurzen Zeit in der ich Quatre nun schon kannte hatte ich festgestellt, dass er sich nicht so leicht von etwas abbringen ließ das er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Ich verstehe dich nur einfach nicht," antwortete ich Quatre schließlich.

Quatre legte den Kopf schief und sah mich neugierig an. „Was verstehst du an mir nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach alles. Du behandelst Jäger wie Menschen, bestehst darauf dass nicht alle OZ Monster sind. Du bringst mich dazu alles in Frage zu stellen. Warum?" Endlich war es raus. Ich blinzelte Quatre ein wenig erschrocken an. So kannte ich mich gar nicht.

Doch Quatre lächelte mich nur an – ich schätze dieser kleine Ausbruch hatte mich selbst mehr erschrocken als ihn. „Ich weiß auch nicht," antwortete Quatre mir. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht länger ertragen dich so – verbittert zu sehen."

„Verbittert?"

Quatre nickte. „Ich denke das ist das beste Wort um es zu beschreiben. Im Gegensatz zu Heero war da soviel Groll und Hass in dir – es hätte dich mit der Zeit zerstört, Trowa."

Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Quatre lächelte wieder schwach. „Ich musste einfach irgendetwas dagegen tun."

„Warum?" fragte ich ruhig. Ich war wirklich neugierig – warum nur hatte Quatre dieses Bedürfnis verspürt mir zu helfen? Er hatte mich kaum gekannt.

„Weil ich..." Quatre brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich lehnte mich leicht vor. Auf einmal war ich wie gebannt. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich musste unbedingt wissen warum Quatre sich so viele Gedanken um mich machte. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinen unglaublich blauen Augen lösen. Ich hatte noch niemals Augen von dieser Farbe gesehen. Aber wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war es auf der Erde ja normal? Ich konnte mich erinnern dass auch Duo eine höchst ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe hatte. Dennoch konnten sie nicht mit Quatres Augen mithalten.

„Weil ich..." fing Quatre erneut an und erwiderte meinen Blick ernst. „... dich sehr gern habe," beendete er schließlich flüsternd.

Plötzlich schlug mein Herz fast schmerzhaft schnell in meiner Brust und mein Mund wurde furchtbar trocken. Noch immer konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Quatre lösen. Ich saß dort wie erstarrt – und wusste nicht warum. Und als Quatre sich immer weiter vorlehnte und mir immer näher kam, ließ ich es einfach geschehen. Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, hätte ich nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Mein Atem ging immer schneller, und doch schien ich nicht genügend Sauerstoff aufnehmen zu können.

Und dann berührten Quatres Lippen die meinen und alles andere herum war vergessen. Dieses Gefühl übertraf alles was ich bis dahin gekannt hatte. Mein gesamter Körper stand in Flammen, mein Herz raste und mein gesamtes Universum schien sich auf diese kleine Fläche zu konzentrieren die meinen Mund darstellte.

Quatres Lippen waren so unendlich weich, so warm, und ich wollte dass dieses Gefühl niemals mehr endete. Doch irgendwann – es kam mir vor wie Stunden später – waren Quatres Lippen plötzlich wieder von meinen verschwunden. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen – seltsam, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass ich sie geschlossen hatte – und sah Quatre an, der mich mit einem fragenden und fast unsicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete.

„Ist... ist das ok mit dir?" fragte er leise und seine großen Augen flehten mich beinahe an.

Ich konnte ihn nur stumm ansehen. Ich wusste was soeben geschehen war – Heero hatte es mir erklärt und ich hatte auch gesehen wie er und Duo sich geküsst hatten. Aber ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ein Kuss sich SO anfühlen könnte! Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich bis jetzt nicht verstanden warum Heero und Duo sich ständig küssten – und warum dann immer ein Ausdruck purer Verzückung auf ihren Gesichtern lag.

Doch nun verstand ich es. Nun, da Quatre mich geküsst hatte und ich aus eigener Hand erfahren hatte wie es war. Quatre hatte mich geküsst! Meine Gedanken rasten und versuchten hinter die Bedeutung dieses Kusses zu kommen – auch das hatte Heero mir versucht zu erklären, wenn auch nicht sehr erfolgreich – doch ich kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Alles was ich wusste war, ich wollte mehr.

„Trowa?" fragte Quatre noch leiser als vorher und nun lag beinahe so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen. „Es... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpeln oder dich zu irgendetwas zwingen. Ich –"

„Noch mal," unterbrach ich ihn.

„Was?" Quatre blinzelte mich verblüfft an.

„Tu es noch mal," wiederholte ich.

Quatres Augen leuchteten auf und er setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Dann beugte er sich erneut vor und im nächsten Moment tobten schon wieder die unglaublichsten Gefühle durch meinen gesamten Körper.

Diesmal begnügte Quatre sich nicht nur mit einer leichten Berührung unserer Lippen, sondern er fing an leicht an den meinen zu knabbern, fast so als wollte er mich kosten. Dann saugte er meine Unterlippe in seinen Mund und biss leicht zu.

Ich keuchte auf. Statt mich zu ernüchtern oder gar wirklich wehzutun schien dieser winzige Schmerz die erregenden Gefühle nur noch zu verstärken. Irgendwo hörte ich jemanden stöhnen und nur Momente später wurde mir klar, dass ich dieses Geräusch von mir gegeben hatte.

Meine Arme hoben sich wie von selbst und schlangen sich um Quatres Schultern. Mein Hände krallten sich in sein Shirt und ich versuchte meinen Körper enger an den von Quatre zu pressen. Das alles war so überwältigend – ich hatte das Gefühl als würde außerhalb von Quatre und mir nichts anderes mehr existieren im Universum.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange dieser zweite Kuss dauerte, aber als wir uns schließlich von einander trennten war ich völlig außer Atem, so als wäre ich eine lange Strecke sehr schnell gerannt. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum es so war. Und offenbar schien es Quatre nicht anders zu gehen.

Heftig atmend starrten wir uns eine Weile einfach nur an, die Gesichter noch immer so nahe beieinander dass Quatres Augen fast mein gesamtes Gesichtsfeld ausfüllten. Ich wollte in ihnen ertrinken und nie wieder auftauchen.

„Trowa?" fragte Quatre leise und blickte mir suchend in die Augen.

Eine Weile konnte ich nichts anderes tun als Quatre weiterhin anzustarren. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst dass er offenbar irgendeine Antwort von mir erwartete. Nur wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Dieser Kuss und all die Gefühle die er in mir ausgelöst hatte – es war einfach zu überwältigend.

Aber ich konnte Quatre auch nicht einfach so ohne Antwort lassen – schon jetzt konnte ich sehen wie sein Gesichtsausdruck immer besorgter wurde. Da ich noch immer nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte beschloss ich ihm ohne Worte zu antworten. Ich lächelte.

Und offenbar schien das genau die richtige Reaktion gewesen zu sein, denn Quatre beantwortete diese für mich so ungewohnte Geste mit einem breiten, sonnigen Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh," sagte Quatre. „Trowa, ich –"

„Ein Schiff nähert sich der Fabrik," ertönte auf einmal Wings Stimme und riss mich und Quatre aus der Versunkenheit.

Ich zuckte zusammen, und auch Quatre konnte ein überraschtes Zusammenfahren nicht verhindern. Mit einemmal war der Rest des Universums wieder über uns hereingebrochen, und ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte Wing einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über meinem Kopf gelehrt. Es war, gelinde gesagt, mehr als ernüchternd.

„Was?" fragte Quatre und blinzelte verwirrt nach oben.

„Ein Schiff nähert sich der Fabrik," wiederholte Wing.

„Bist du sicher?" rief Quatre aus, löste sich vollkommen von mir und drehte sich zur Anzeigetafel herum. Ich folgte ihm etwas langsamer.

„Selbstverständlich," antwortete Wing.

„Wie weit ist es weg? Und fliegt es tatsächlich zur Fabrik?"

„Es wird in etwa fünf Minuten hier eintreffen," beantwortete Wing Quatres Fragen. „Und da es hier draußen außer der Fabrik nichts anderes gibt kann ich aufgrund der Flugbahn mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass es hierher fliegt."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Quatre. „Wer ist das? Und was will er hier? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!"

Ich blickte besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Quatre starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Anzeigen hinab und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Wing?" rief Quatre. "Kannst du uns sagen wer das ist? Du hast doch erwähnt dass die Schiffe immer eine Signatur aussenden."

Eine Weile war es still, dann antwortete Wing, „Ich bekomme keine klare Kennung. Alles was ich erkennen kann ist dass das Schiff nur einen Passagier hat. Einen OZ."

Quatre presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Offenbar gefiel ihm diese Antwort genauso wenig wie mir.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte ich leise.

Quatre hob den Kopf. „Im Moment können wir nicht viel tun, fürchte ich," antwortete er mir. „Zumindest nicht wenn wir nicht Duos und Heeros Aufenthaltsort verraten wollen indem wir Funkkontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen."

Ich nickte zur Bestätigung, und dann warteten wir schweigend ab. Und genau wie Wing gesagt hatte, nur fünf Minuten später erschien plötzlich ein Schiff und näherte sich der Fabrik. Es flog geradewegs auf einen der Eingänge zu und dockte dort an. Und dort blieb es dann.

Die nächsten Minuten schienen viel zu langsam zu vergehen. Quatre und ich starrten hinaus auf das andere Schiff, das einfach nur an der Fabrik festgemacht war und sich nicht rührte. Wer war damit angekommen? Und warum? Und war das Eintreffen des Unbekannten für Heero und Duo eher von Vorteil oder Nachteil? Und woher wusste der fremde OZ von dieser Fabrik? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen dass J den Standort irgendjemandem verraten würde. Es musste also jemand sein, dem er vertraute. Was nicht gerade für den unbekannten OZ sprach.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt," murmelte Quatre vor sich hin, und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Ich fühlte mich äußerst angespannt und vollkommen hilflos. Am liebsten wäre ich losgerannt um Heero und Duo zu helfen – aber wer wusste schon ob das nicht gerade das Gegenteil bewirkt hätte? Doch hier rumzusitzen und nur zu warten machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

Quatre ging es offenbar ganz genauso. Er murmelte ständig irgendetwas vor sich hin und wurde von Minute zu Minute immer unruhiger. Inzwischen rutschte er fast fieberhaft auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Ich konnte sehen wie sehr er sich um unsere Freunde sorgte. Und ich wusste auf einmal, dass ich irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen Quatre so nervös zu sehen.

Langsam, fast zaudernd streckte ich meine Hand aus und legte sie auf Quatres Arm. Sofort drehte der Blonde seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und warf mir einen Blick zu. Dann lächelte er plötzlich und schien sich tatsächlich etwas zu entspannen. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. Ich war zwar wirklich froh dass ich Quatre durch meine Berührung helfen konnte, dennoch war es einfach noch zu ungewohnt für mich so viel zu lächeln.

Quatre legte seine Hand auf meine, drückte einmal kurz zu und ließ sie dann dort liegen. Und dieser Kontakt bewirkte in mir dasselbe was meine Berührung offenbar bei Quatre bewirkt hatte. Ich fühlte mich sofort viel ruhiger.

Quatre öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als seine Augen plötzlich ganz rund wurden. Ich warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, doch Quatre schien mich gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Mit einem Aufkeuchen riss er sich von mir los und krümmte sich auf seinem Sitz zusammen.

„Quatre!" rief ich aus und sprang von meinem Sitz auf. Ich kniete mich neben Quatre auf den Boden und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch vergeblich, Quatre hatte die Arme fest um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen und beugte sich weit nach vorne. Das bisschen das ich von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte war völlig verzerrt.

„Quatre! Was ist los?" rief ich immer besorgter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was hier eben geschehen war, aber Quatre hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun!

„Quatre!" Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und versuchte ihn aufzurichten. Doch Quatre wimmerte nur und versuchte sich noch mehr zusammenzurollen.

„Quatre! Ich bin es, Trowa! Was ist los?" Immer wieder rief ich nach ihm, und dann, nach einer Ewigkeit wie mir schien, beruhigte sich Quatres Atem wieder. Das Keuchen ging zurück, und auch die schreckliche Muskelanspannung in seinem Körper ließ nach. Dann richtete er sich endlich auf.

„Quatre?" fragte ich, noch immer sehr besorgt. „Wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert?"

„Trowa?" fragte Quatre schwach und sah mich kurz an. Doch dann keuchte er erneut auf und ich wollte mich schon wieder besorgt über ihn beugen. Doch diesmal krümmte er sich nicht auf seinem Sessel zusammen, sondern sprang auf und starrte ungläubig nach oben an die Decke des Cockpits – dort wo er immer hinsah wenn er mit dem Schiff sprach.

„Wing!" rief er, und seine Stimme klang absolut ungläubig. „Wing... Warum... warum hast du uns denn nichts davon gesagt?"

Ich blickte Quatre verwirrt an. Was meinte er denn? Was hatte Wing uns nicht gesagt? Doch im nächsten Moment vergaß ich diese Fragen auch schon wieder, denn Wing antwortete Quatre. Doch es klang so überhaupt nicht wie die Wing die ich kannte. Anstatt leicht metallisch und absolut emotionslos klang ihre Stimme auf einmal – qualvoll. Voller Angst und Entsetzen. Und Schmerz. Und so dauerte es tatsächlich einige Sekunden bis ich überhaupt registrierte, was sie genau sagte:

„Shini... Er ist verletzt... Er wird sterben..."


	35. Kapitel 35

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren (auch wenn sie langsam alt wird und es ständig vergisst 'gg')

**Kommentar:** Hah, diesmal hab ich es viel schneller geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben! Ich bin ja so stolz auf mich! Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht daß dies hier schon das letzte Kapitel sein würde, aber wie immer ist es länger geworden als ich dachte, deshalb gibts noch mindestens ein weiteres Kapitel plus einem Epilog. Und im neuen Jahr kann ich dann endlich mit der neuen Geschichte anfangen, die mir schon seit Wochen auf den Nägeln brennt: Maxwells Fluch

Ich möchte mich auch nochmal bei allen bedanken die mir immer einen Kommi dalassen. Ich freu mich immer tierisch über jeden einzelnen, auch wenn ich sie meistens nicht einzeln beantworte. Zu wenig Zeit. 'seufz'

* * *

**Kapitel 35**  
_Heero POV_

Vorsichtig schlichen Duo und ich durch die Jägerfabrik. Obwohl ich mehr und mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass diese Vorsicht gar nicht nötig war. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch keine einzige potentiell gefährliche Situation ergeben. Und das obwohl wir schon seit einer geraumen Weile die Fabrik erkundeten.

Doch das lag nicht etwa daran, dass Duo und ich so vorsichtig oder so gut im verstecken waren. Nein, wir waren deshalb noch nicht entdeckt worden, weil es außer uns – und J, der sich auch noch hier irgendwo rumtreiben musste – scheinbar niemanden gab. Ganz recht, diese riesige Anlage mitten im Weltall war vollkommen verlassen.

Und das gab mir zu denken. Wenn das wirklich eine Fabrik war in der Jäger produziert wurden, warum war hier dann so wenig los? Außer der Lebenserhaltung schien nichts hier zu laufen. Aber das machte keinen Sinn, in einer Fabrik hätte es Maschinen geben müssen, und Leute die diese Maschinen warteten. Und obwohl ich nicht wirklich wusste wie genau die Jäger hergestellt wurden, so hatte ich doch den Eindruck dass es ein höchst komplizierter Vorgang war. Nicht wirklich etwas das man nur Maschinen überließ.

Wo also waren all die Menschen die hier eigentlich arbeiten müssten? Und selbst wenn J den Menschen nicht genug vertraute und sie nicht in seinen Fabriken haben wollte, wo waren dann die OZ die hier arbeiteten? Gut, es wurden nicht mehr so viele Jäger hergestellt wie früher, schließlich waren sie so gut wie unzerstörbar, nur ein anderer Jäger konnte sie außer Gefecht setzen und Kriege zwischen den OZ hatte es schon seit Jahrhunderten keine mehr gegeben.

Aber trotzdem, es wurden immer wieder neue Jäger benötigt wenn eine Jägereinheit zur Schiffseinheit aufstieg. Warum also herrschte hier absolute Totenstille?

„Kommt dir das auch seltsam vor?" fragte Duo plötzlich mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja," ich nickte.

„Gut," antwortete Duo und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich dachte schon dass es nur mir so geht. Das hier kommt mir gar nicht wie eine Fabrik vor."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Immerhin, was konnte ich dazu schon sagen? Duo hatte nur ausgesprochen was ich die ganze Zeit schon gedacht hatte.

„Meinst du dass Wing sich vielleicht geirrt hat?" Duo sah mich fragend an.

„Geirrt?"

„Ja. Ich meine, vielleicht ist das ja gar keine Fabrik."

Ich überlegte kurz. Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit. Aber ich glaubte es nicht wirklich. Und das sagte ich Duo auch. „Wing kennt J's sämtliche Besitzungen. Er hat sie in mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen kontrolliert – und ist immer mit Wing dorthin geflogen. Sie irrt sich bestimmt nicht."

Duo nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ist es möglich dass sie... dass sie uns vielleicht nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

Wieder überlegte ich. Auch das war eine Möglichkeit. „Ich denke nicht," erwiderte ich. „Warum sollte sie das tun? Sie hätte mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt uns an J zu verraten, wenn dass ihr Ziel wäre. Warum hätte sie bis jetzt warten sollen, wenn sie bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht wusste dass wir hierher kommen? Ich denke nicht dass sie gelogen hat."

Duo lächelte mich an. „OK? Ich denke es eigentlich auch nicht. Aber ein winziger Rest Zweifel war doch noch da."

Ich nickte ihm zu. Mir war es ganz genau so gegangen.

„Trotzdem ist das hier keine normale Fabrik," fuhr Duo fort und lugte um eine Ecke um zu überprüfen ob unser Weg frei war.

Ich nickte wieder und folgte ihm lautlos. J hatte irgendetwas vor. Da war ich mir sicher. Sein Ausflug zu M bei dem er dessen Anwesen angezündet hatte, hatte mit seinem Flug hierher direkt zu tun. Wenn ich nur wüsste was und wieso?

„Was?" fragte Duo und blickte über seine Schulter zu mir zurück.

„Hm?" schrak ich hoch.

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass J irgendetwas vor hat," antwortete Duo mir.

Anscheinend hatte ich meinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. „Ich hab nur laut nachgedacht," beantwortete ich Duos vorherige Frage. „Vielleicht ist es hier ja so leer weil J alle weggeschickt hat. Um... irgendetwas zu tun, wobei er keine Zeugen haben will."

„Gute Idee," Duo grinste schief. „Wenn wir nur wüssten was er vorhat."

Die nächsten paar Minuten schlichen wir schweigend weiter. Wir kamen von einer leeren Halle in die nächste. Keine davon machte den Eindruck als wäre noch vor kurzem irgendeine Aktivität im Gange gewesen. So ganz konnte meine Theorie also nicht stimmen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange Duo und ich schon durch die Fabrik geschlichen waren, auf der Suche nach J, Beweisen für das große Geheimnis oder wenigstens irgendein Anzeichen dass etwas nicht stimmte, als endlich etwas geschah. Und das kam dann so unverhofft dass sowohl Duo als auch ich nur wie eingefroren stehen blieben und unser Gegenüber anstarrten.

Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen dass so lange nichts passiert war und wir beide unvorsichtig geworden waren. Vielleicht waren wir auch zu sehr von unseren Gedanken abgelenkt. Aber plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts stand uns auf einmal ein OZ gegenüber.

Zu unserem Glück schien der Mann ebenso erstaunt über unsere Anwesenheit zu sein wie wir über sein Erscheinen. Eine ganze Weile standen wir drei einfach nur da und starrten uns stumm an.

Als nach gut einer Minute immer noch nichts geschehen war, wurde ich langsam unruhig. Warum schlug der OZ keinen Alarm? Warum fragte er uns nicht was wir hier zu suchen hatten? Warum rief er nicht nach J? Nicht dass ich das unbedingt gewollt hätte, aber das wäre die logische Reaktion gewesen, oder? Stattdessen stand er einfach nur so da als schien er nicht zu wissen was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Heero!" zischte Duo plötzlich. „Das ist einer der fünf OZ mit denen J diese seltsame Besprechung hatte!"

Ich richtete meinen Blick erneut auf den OZ und betrachtete ihn genauer. Meine Augen wurden riesig vor Erstaunen. Duo hatte Recht! Dieser OZ war bei J's Besprechung, die Duo und ich belauscht hatten dabei gewesen! Er war der einzige von den fünf gewesen, den ich nicht gekannt hatte, der der einfach gegangen war ohne sich von J und den anderen zu verabschieden!

Unwillkürlich trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Dieser Mann musste irgendein hohes Tier in der Gesellschaft der OZ sein. Und ein enger Vertrauter von J! Das zeigte die Tatsache dass er zu dieser geheimen Besprechung eingeladen war, genauso wie seine Anwesenheit hier. J würde die Koordinaten seiner Jägerfabriken sicherlich nicht irgendwem geben.

Verdamm, von diesem Mann erwischt zu werden war fast genauso schlimm wie von J selbst gefangen zu werden! Gleich würde er den Mund öffnen und nun doch nach J rufen! Immerhin, er würde J seinen weggelaufenen Sklaven praktisch auf dem Silbertablett servieren können. Und mir war klar dass der OZ wusste wer ich war. Ich konnte das Erkennen in seinen Augen sehen. Ich bin sicher dass J mein Bild überall herumgereicht hatte, damit mich jeder OZ jederzeit erkennen könnte. Außerdem hatte Duo auch noch meinen Namen genannt.

Doch erneut geschah nichts und ich dachte schon dass wir den Rest des Tages so verbringen würden – herumstehen und uns stumm anstarren. Doch diesmal wurden wir unterbrochen.

„G!" hörte ich auf einmal J's Stimme aus der Richtung hinter dem anderen OZ kommen. „Ich weiß dass du hier bist! Ich hab dein Schiff gesehen! Zeig dich!"

Wir alle drei zuckten leicht zusammen als wir J's Stimme hörten. Ich konnte sehen wie Duo jeden Muskel anspannte, um sofort loslaufen zu können sollte J hier reinkommen. Auch ich machte mich auf eine hastige Flucht bereit – auch wenn es nicht viel nützen würde. Die Halle in der wir waren war riesig. Selbst wenn wir sofort losliefen würde J uns wahrscheinlich noch sehen können bevor wir außer Sicht waren. Und dann wäre unser Überraschungsmoment dahin.

„Ich bin hier!" rief der OZ auf einmal und drehte sich halb in die Richtung aus der J's Stimme gekommen war.

„Du bist im Hangar?" hörte ich J rufen. „Was machst du denn dort? Aber soll mir recht sein, wir können uns auch dort unterhalten."

Unwillkürlich machten sowohl Duo als auch ich einige Schritte zurück. Wollte der fremde OZ – G, wie J ihn genannt hatte – uns jetzt doch ausliefern? Doch der Mann warf uns nur einen weiteren, fast verwunderten Blick zu, dann drehte er sich ganz um und ging auf den Ausgang an seiner Seite der Halle zu.

„Nein, lass nur!" rief er bevor er aus unserem Blickfeld verschwand. „Ich komme zu dir!"

Dann war er weg und Duo und ich standen immer noch sprachlos am selben Fleck. Dann sahen wir uns gegenseitig an.

„Was war das jetzt eben?" wisperte Duo.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," antwortete ich ebenso leise.

„Warum hat er uns nicht an J verraten?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Ehrlich gesagt war mir der Grund im Moment völlig egal. Hauptsache wir waren nicht aufgeflogen.

„Los, komm, hinterher," flüsterte Duo und lief lautlos hinter dem OZ her.

„Was?" zischte ich, folgte ihm aber. „Wir sind grade noch mal davongekommen, willst du es etwa riskieren doch noch erwischt zu werden?"

„Nein." Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist vielleicht unsere einzige Chance irgendetwas rauszufinden."

Die Begegnung eben war zwar für meinen Geschmack immer noch viel zu knapp gewesen, doch ich konnte Duo auch nicht widersprechen. Also folgten wir so leise wir konnten den Stimmen die wir inzwischen weiter vorn hören konnten.

Nach einigen Sekunden endete der Gang in einer weiteren Halle, nicht ganz so riesig wie die vorherige aber immer noch groß genug. Glücklicherweise war diese Halle nicht ganz so leer wie die andere, und so konnten Duo und ich uns näher an die beiden OZ ranschleichen die ungefähr in der Mitte standen und sich unterhielten. Versteckt hinter einem Art Pfosten lauschten wir.

„Du nimmst die ganze Situation offenbar nicht ernst genug," zischte J seinen Besucher gerade an.

Der andere OZ zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht warum du dich so sehr darüber aufregst. Dir ist ein Assistent davon gelaufen. Na und? Besorg dir einen neuen und komm drüber weg."

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht was das bedeutet?" J fing an aufgeregt auf und ab zu laufen. „Er konnte nur fliehen indem er mein Schiff flog! Mein Schiff! Weißt du was das bedeutet? Er MUSS es wissen!"

Wieder zuckte der andere nur mit den Achseln. „Ich sehe immer noch kein Problem. Dann hat er also dein Schiff geklaut und ist damit auf und davon. Und selbst wenn er es weiß, was kann er allein schon ausrichten? An seiner Stelle würde ich mir einen netten unbekannten kleinen Planeten suchen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Was er höchstwahrscheinlich auch getan hat, wenn er klug ist!"

Ich blinzelte überrascht. Offenbar sprachen J und G über mich! Und so wie G den letzten Satz betont hatte musste er wissen dass Duo und ich hier lauschten! Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wer war dieser Mann und warum verriet er uns nicht?

„Er ist aber nicht der einzige der es weiß!" rief J wütend und funkelte G an. „Ich hätte eigentlich gleich daran denken müssen, immerhin haben sich die beiden seit Jahren die Schlafquartiere geteilt. Ich hätte mir sofort nach Heeros Flucht Trowa schnappen und gründlich befragen sollen! Verdammt!"

„Was hindert dich daran es jetzt noch zu tun?" fragte G und sah ihn neugierig an.

J hielt in seinem Umherwandern inne und murmelte etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie war das?" fragte G und lehnte sich leicht vor. Obwohl er so tat als hätte er J nicht verstanden war mir klar dass er den anderen OZ offenbar nur reizen wollte.

„Er ist nicht mehr da!" rief J.

Wenn OZ Augenbrauen gehabt hätten, so hätte G diese jetzt sicherlich hochgezogen. „Dir scheinen in letzter Zeit eine Menge Assistenten abhanden zu kommen," sagte er amüsiert. „An deiner Stelle würde mir das zu denken geben. Vielleicht wäre eine Verhaltensänderung angebracht."

„Du hältst das offenbar alles für einen einzigen großen Witz, was?" fauchte J.

Erneut zuckte der andere OZ nur mit den Schultern. Neben mir konnte ich sehen wie Duo auf seine Hand biss um sein Glucksen zu unterdrücken, und auch mir ging es nicht anders. So wie G es darstellte entbehrte die gesamte Situation durchaus nicht einer gewissen Komik.

„Mal sehen ob du immer noch lachst wenn es alle erfahren!" J streckte einen Finger aus und piekste G in die Brust. „Dich wird es genauso hart treffen wie uns andere! Stell dir vor was es für einen Aufruhr geben würde! Der Aufstand vor ein paar Hundert Jahren wegen unseren Sklaven wäre ein Witz dagegen! Noch immer gibt es einige die der Meinung sind dass es Unrecht ist die Menschen so zu benutzen. Stell dir nur einmal vor was sie sagen werden wenn sie herausfinden das..." J brach ab, fuchtelte wild in der Gegend rum und rang nach Luft.

Ich biss mir vor Enttäuschung auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, warum hatte J nur nicht weitergeredet? Was war es nur von dem er annahm dass ich es wüsste?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du über die Aufstände überhaupt bescheid weißt," sagte G mit ruhiger Stimme.

J schnaubte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du bist nicht der einzige den M ständig damit genervt hat dass unsere Geschichte nicht korrekt wiedergegeben wird. Es hat mich jedes Mal Unmengen an Überredungskunst, Bedrohung und Bestechung gekostet ihn davon abzuhalten damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Und am Ende war das dann nicht mal mehr genug."

G schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

J sah ihn fragend an.

G erwiderte den Blick ruhig. „M ist tot, nicht wahr? Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum ich schon so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört habe."

„Tot? Was meinst du?" fragte J scheinbar ruhig, doch sein Schwanz zuckte unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Oh tu nicht so. Du hast es eben doch praktisch zugegeben, dass du ihn aus dem Weg geschafft hast!"

„Na und?" J verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „M war ein Problem, und ich war der einzige der mutig genug war sich darum zu kümmern!"

G schüttelt erneut den Kopf und blickte J nur an. J verengte seine Augen zu zwei Schlitzen. „Was ist?" fauchte er G an.

„Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob du erst in den letzten Jahren so kaltblütig geworden bist oder es schon immer warst und ich es früher nur nie gesehen habe," erwiderte G.

„Ich habe mich nicht verändert," antwortete J ruppig. „Aber du. Du bist weich geworden. Und das stellt uns vor ein Problem."

G trat einen Schritt zurück. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Und Probleme müssen gelöst werden," antwortete J mit einem fast verrückten Glitzern in seinen Augen und ging auf G zu.

„J, was hast du vor?" fragte G nervös und wich immer weiter zurück.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," antwortete J, „Ich werde auch dieses Problem zufrieden stellend lösen."

Ich überlegte gerade was ich jetzt tun sollte – sollte ich mich einmischen und G helfen, ihm vielleicht das Leben retten, oder sollte ich es einfach zulassen dass J den anderen OZ tötete. Einerseits hatte G mir nie geschadet, im Gegenteil, er hatte mir vorhin sogar geholfen indem er J nichts von Duo und mir gesagt hatte. Andererseits, wenn ich jetzt eingriff dann wüsste J dass wir hier waren. Und er würde dann Duo und mich ebenfalls töten wollen.

Doch die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, denn offenbar waren Duo ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen. Als J seine Drohung ausgesprochen hatte war Duo aus seiner kauernden Sitzstellung aufgesprungen. Ich wusste nicht ob er tatsächlich aus unserem Versteck hervorspringen wollte oder nicht, aber er hatte dabei offenbar irgendein Geräusch gemacht.

J hielt auf einmal in G's Verfolgung inne und hob den Kopf. „Was war das?" fragte er lauschend.

„Was war was?" fragte G, sich dumm stellend obwohl er das Geräusch ebenfalls gehört haben musste und brachte noch ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und J.

„Da war ein Geräusch," sagte J und drehte seinen Kopf zu G. „Bist du etwa nicht allein gekommen wie ich dir gesagt habe?"

„Offenbar wäre es tatsächlich besser gewesen wenn ich nicht allein gekommen wäre," antwortete G, „Aber ich habe deine Anweisungen dummerweise alle befolgt. Wir sind hier völlig allein."

Das entschied es. Dieser OZ, der genau wusste dass J vorhatte ihn zu töten, versuchte immer noch Duo und mich zu schützen, obwohl er unsere Anwesenheit hier ohne Probleme als Ablenkungsmanöver hätte nutzen können um zu entkommen.

Entschlossen stand ich auf, warf Duo einen fragenden Blick zu, und auf sein bestätigendes Nicken hin traten wir beide gemeinsam hinter der Säule hervor.

J's Kopf fuhr ruckartig zu uns herum und wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte ich bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck sicherlich gelacht. Seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf als er mich sah und sein Maul öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals ohne dass ein Ton herauskam.

Doch leider hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange an. „Du!" rief er und zeigte auf mich.

„Hallo J," begrüßte ich meinen früheren Herrn ruhig.

„Was..." J drehte den Kopf und blickte wieder zu G. „Sagtest du nicht dass du allein gekommen wärst?"

G hob seine Arme in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Hey, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich bin hier nicht derjenige der wo er geht und steht Assistenten verliert!"

J's Augen verengten sich wieder und ich konnte sehen dass er sich erneut auf G stürzen wollte.

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun, J," rief ich um J's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich zu ziehen.

„Wie bist du dann hierher gekommen?" fragte J mich, winkte jedoch gleich ab. „Unwichtig. Umso besser, so kann ich sogar gleich zwei Probleme auf einmal lösen!"

„Moooooment!" rief Duo, der bis jetzt nur schweigend neben mir gestanden war. „Bevor hier irgendwer irgendwelche Probleme löst, können wir das nicht vielleicht zivilisiert lösen? So ohne Mord und Totschlag vielleicht?"

J blinzelte und blickte Duo stirnrunzelnd an. „Wer bist du denn?" fragte er, so als hätte er Duo soeben erst entdeckt.

„Ist das nicht dein zweiter Assistent?" warf G ein.

J schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Interessant," murmelte G und sah uns nachdenklich an.

„Es ist auch völlig egal wer das ist," sagte J. „Es gibt keine andere Lösung," beantwortete er Duos Frage. „Ihr wisst darüber bescheid, also müsst ihr beide sterben."

„Worüber wissen wir bescheid?" fragte ich – sowohl aus Neugierde als auch um uns Zeit zu erkaufen. Denn obwohl es eigentlich drei gegen einen stand, so war J nicht zu unterschätzen. Wenn er geplant hatte G zu töten, so würde er es sicherlich nicht mit bloßen Händen tun wollen. Was bedeutete er hatte hier irgendwo Jäger versteckt, die auf seinen Befehl hin angreifen würden. Und es müssten entweder sehr viele oder sehr starke Jäger sein, da er ja eventuell irgendwelche Jäger von G ausschalten müsste um diesen zu töten.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Heero," antwortete J. „Ich weiß dass du es nicht bist. Du bist mit meinem Schiff geflohen und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit wie das funktioniert haben kann."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du sprichst, J!" sagte ich schon beinahe verzweifelt, während Duo gleichzeitig, „Hör zu du Blindschleiche, wenn wir wüssten wovon du redest würden wir wohl kaum hier rumstehen und deswegen rumdiskutieren!" rief.

J sah Duo und mich eine Weile prüfend an, dann sagte er, „Ihr meint, ihr wisst es gar nicht?"

„Nein!" rief Duo und raufte sich fast die Haare.

„Ich bin geflohen indem ich die KI deaktiviert habe – und das kann wohl kaum das große Geheimnis sein, von dem du die ganze Zeit sprichst, J!" beantwortete ich J's Frage.

J sah mich kurz perplex an, dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte schüttelte er den Kopf. „Er hat die KI deaktiviert!" rief er und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Siehst du, dann ist doch alles in Ordnung!" rief Duo. „Keiner hat hier einen Grund irgendwen umzubringen. Heero und ich, wir gehen jetzt einfach wieder und keinem ist was passiert!"

„Nicht so schnell," sagte J ruhig. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht dass ich es euch einfach so erlaube hier davon zu spazieren, oder? Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Ach ja?" machte Duo, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte J herausfordernd an. „Du willst uns aufhalten? Du und welche Armee?"

„Duo!" Ich streckte eine Hand aus, packte Duo am Arm und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Doch Duo war vollkommen auf J konzentriert, er fixierte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick der richtiggehend gefährlich wirkte.

Im Hintergrund konnte ich hören wie G ebenfalls versuchte J's Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen indem er dessen Namen rief, doch er hatte damit genauso viel Erfolg wie ich.

„Ich und diese Armee," antwortete J mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln, und im nächsten Moment gab er einen Signalton von sich und auf einmal ertönte aus einer der Ecken hinter J ein wohlbekanntes Summen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich schon an Shinis helles, fast fröhliches Summen gewöhnt, doch dieses Geräusch war ganz anders. Es war laut, aggressiv und fast bösartig. Und dann kamen sie auch schon angeschwirrt.

Ich konnte nur völlig erstarrt mit ansehen wie sich uns fünf oder sechs Jäger näherten. Bei der Menge war es schwer die einzelnen Jäger zu unterscheiden. Aber eines war mir klar – sie waren groß, viel größer als Shini es war. Und sie waren gefährlich. Und sie würden keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben mit G, Duo und mir fertig zu werden.

Bevor wir auch nur Zeit hatten im Geringsten auf die sich nähernden Jäger zu reagieren übernahm Shini das für uns. Mit einem lauten Summen löste er sich von Duos Handgelenk worum er bis jetzt still gewickelt gewesen war und flog den angreifenden Jägern entgegen.

„Shini! Nicht!" rief Duo, doch Shini hörte gar nicht auf ein. Stattdessen breitete er sich immer mehr aus, bis er fast wie ein großes silbernes Netz wirkte und dadurch eine Barriere zwischen uns und den Jägern bildete. Und im nächsten Moment trafen die Jäger auch schon auf diese Barriere.

Ich schlang meine Arme um Duo um ihn festzuhalten. Duo wollte Shini natürlich sofort hinterherlaufen, aber ich wusste dass es nichts bringen würde. Duo konnte Shini nicht aufhalten, und er würde sich nur selbst in Gefahr bringen. Gleichzeitig schloss ich meine Augen um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen wie Shini von den angreifenden Jägern in Stücke gerissen würde.

„Shini!" rief Duo erneut, während J gleichzeitig „Was zum...?" ausrief.

Schnell öffnete ich meine Augen wieder – und keuchte erstaunt auf. Shini hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den ersten Ansturm der Jäger aufzuhalten! Ich weiß nicht wie er es gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft die Jäger zurückzustoßen. Sie schwirrten jetzt fast zögernd vor Shini in der Luft, so als wären auch sie erstaunt über das was Shini gemacht hatte.

Doch leider hatte Shini den Angriff nicht völlig unbeschadet überstanden. Sein Körper, wenn man es so nennen konnte, der vorher wie ein riesiges feinmaschiges Netz ausgesehen hatte, hatte nun große Löcher darin. So als würde es Shini schwer fallen diese Form aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Heero, lass mich los!" rief Duo und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Ich muss ihm helfen!"

Inzwischen waren die anderen Jäger offenbar zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, denn sie starteten soeben einen weiteren Angriff. Und ich fürchtete, dass Shini diesen nicht überleben würde.

Die Jäger drehten einen kurzen Bogen und flogen dann mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Shini zu. Und genau wie ich gedacht hatte durchbrachen sie dieses Mal seine Barriere. Die anderen Jäger stürzten sich sofort auf ihn und attackierten ihn nun direkt. Inzwischen war von Shini selbst nichts mehr zu erkennen, alles was ich sehen konnte war ein dichtes Knäuel von Jägern.

„Shini!" schrie Duo wieder, und diesmal schaffte er es sich von mir loszureißen. Sofort stürzte er auf die Jäger und Shini zu.

„Duo!" rief ich und lief ihm hinterher. Doch Duo hörte mich nicht und lief immer weiter auf die Jäger zu.

Und dann begann er zu singen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte ich in den letzten Minuten völlig vergessen dass Duo singen konnte. Ich hatte völlig vergessen dass die Jäger keine Gefahr für ihn waren, dass er sie ohne weiteres beherrschen konnte. Ich hatte nur die Gefahr gesehen und alles versucht um Duo zu beschützen.

Die Jäger traf Duos Gesang natürlich völlig unvorbereitet. Es dauerte sogar einen kleinen Moment bevor sie es überhaupt registrierten. Aber dann schien plötzlich alles einzufrieren. Mit einem Mal verstummte das wütende Summen und ich konnte zwischen den Jägern keinerlei Bewegung mehr ausmachen. Es war als würden sie völlig erstarrt Duos Stimme lauschen.

Duo war inzwischen bei den Jägern angekommen und begann sich zu Shini vorzukämpfen. So unglaublich es auch klingt, aber er griff einfach in die erstarrten Jäger hinein, zog und zerrte an ihnen, schubste sie zur Seite, zwängte sich vorbei, und all das ohne mit dem Singen aufzuhören. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Als er den Mittelpunkt des Haufens erreichte, bückte er sich und hob etwas auf. Ich nahm an dass er Shini gefunden hatte, aber ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen, da die Jäger immer noch reglos mitten in der Luft hingen. Duo begann gerade sich wieder nach draußen zu kämpfen als wieder Bewegung in die Jäger kam. Langsam, so als wären sie in Trance stiegen sie an die Decke der Halle empor und blieben dort beinahe unschlüssig hängen.

Doch Duo schenkte den anderen Jägern nicht die geringste Beachtung. Er sang zwar immer noch, aber ich denke inzwischen war es mehr für Shini und weniger um die anderen Jäger abzulenken. Shini hatte sich während des Angriffs offenbar wieder zu einer kompakten kleinen Kugel zusammengeballt.

„Heero," sagte Duo als ich ihn erreicht hatte und blickte mich quälend an. „Er rührt sich nicht. Was wenn ich zu spät gekommen bin?" Dann blickte er wieder hinab auf Shini in seinen Händen und begann leise zu summen.

Ich legte einen Arm tröstend um Duos Schulter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie schwer verletzt Shini war, und ob er überhaupt noch lebte, aber ich war mir sicher, wenn es etwas gab das half dann war es Duos Gesang.

Irgendwann fielen mir J und G wieder ein – die beiden waren ja auch mit uns in der Halle gewesen und hatten seit dem Jägerangriff keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Als ich den Kopf hob sah ich auch warum.

Sowohl J als auch G starrten uns mit offenen Mündern an. Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Warum...? Ach ja. Duos Gesang. Obwohl ich es selbst für einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte, so war es für mich inzwischen dennoch etwas völlig natürliches. Ich war nicht mehr völlig verblüfft und erstaunt wenn ich Duo singen oder summen hörte.

Doch weder J noch G hatten jemals einen Menschen singen gehört, und sie reagierten genauso wie ich reagiert hatte. Sie standen erstarrt an Ort und Stelle während ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

Schließlich schloss G den Mund wieder und schüttelte den Kopf leicht, starrte Duo aber weiterhin ungläubig an. J allerdings schien sich nicht ganz so schnell fangen zu können, denn sein Unterkiefer lag noch immer am Boden.

„Das... das..." stammelte J schließlich, „das... das ist völlig unmöglich..."

„Ist es nicht," erwiderte ich.

„Menschen können nicht singen!" rief J ungläubig.

„Dann ist das offenbar auch nicht das große Geheimnis," meinte Duo, der bei J's Ausruf den Kopf gehoben hatte.

Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Naja, mir war der Gedanke gekommen dass die OZ vielleicht wissen dass Menschen singen können und natürlich nicht wollen dass ihr davon erfahrt. Aber offenbar war es für die beiden doch eher überraschend."

„Unmöglich!" rief J immer wieder und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nein," sagte G mit relativ ruhiger Stimme. „Das ist nicht das große Geheimnis das J so unbedingt bewahren will."

„Was ist es dann?" fragte ich.

G öffnete den Mund um mir zu antworten, doch offenbar war J inzwischen aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht. „Halt die Klappe!" unterbrach er G. „Du wirst es ihnen nicht erzählen, hörst du?"

G starrte J kurz an, dann sagte er, „Gib auf, J. Es spielt doch ohnehin keine Rolle mehr."

„Nein! Ich kann vielleicht die beiden dort drüben nicht töten, aber dich sehr wohl! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst, bist du tot!"

G sah ihn an, schüttelte fast mitleidig den Kopf und öffnete erneut den Mund. Doch wieder kam er nicht dazu das zu sagen was er wollte. Erneut wurde er unterbrochen, diesmal jedoch von einer neuen Stimme die vom Eingang der Halle herkam.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich es stattdessen verrate?" fragte Quatre und betrat von Trowa gefolgt den Raum.


	36. Kapitel 36

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar.** Vielen Dank für all eure Kommis! Es ist doch immer wieder schön wenn die Cliffies auch entsprechend gewürdigt werden 'kicher'. Ok, hier also endlich die Auflösung der Rätsel, Geheimnisse und Fragen die ich so schön in den letzten 35 Kapiteln aufgebaut habe 'zwinker'. Viel Spaß dabei!

(PS: Umi, ich hoffe deine Facharbeit ist fertig/abgegeben und gut geworden. Kann mich noch gut an meine eigene Facharbeit erinnern - habs gehasst! 'g')

* * *

**Kapitel 36**  
_Heero POV_

Zu behaupten Quatres Ankündigung käme überraschend wäre eine Untertreibung. Ehrlich gesagt ließ sie jeden im Raum regelrecht erstarren. Duo und mich wohl eher weil wir erstaunt waren über Quatres und Trowas auftauchen hier in der Fabrik – hatten wir nicht abgemacht dass die beiden auf dem Schiff bleiben würden? Also warum waren sie jetzt hier?

G und J jedoch schienen völlig überrumpelt zu sein – zumindest J. G fasste sich relativ schnell, er sah den beiden Neuankömmlingen eher neugierig entgegen. J jedoch... Stirnrunzelnd folgte ich seinem Blick. Seltsam, J sah gar nicht Quatre an, sondern Trowa. Und zwar mit dem selben bösen Blick mit dem er auch mich bedacht hatte als ich mit Duo aus unserem Versteck hervorgekommen war. Konnte es sein dass J Quatres Aussage gar nicht mitbekommen hatte?

„Nun?" hakte Quatre nach.

„Trowa!" zischte J und bewies mir dadurch, dass er Quatre tatsächlich ignorierte. „Ich hätte mir denken können dass du auch hier bist. Wo Heero ist bist du für gewöhnlich auch zu finden."

Trowa antwortete nicht sondern erwiderte J's Blick nur gelassen. Ich war erstaunt – nach dem wie Trowa in den letzten Tagen über die OZ im Allgemeinen und J im Besonderen gesprochen hatte hätte ich erwartet dass er sich sofort auf unseren Peiniger stürzen würde.

Quatre verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb direkt vor J stehen. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm nicht, dass der OZ ihn einfach ignoriert hatte und so hatte er beschlossen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Und wie jedes Mal wenn Quatre sich etwas in den Kopf setzte bekam er was er wollte. J konnte ihn diesmal nicht übersehen und drehte endlich den Kopf um Quatre anzusehen.

„Was?" fauchte J und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was willst du? Und wer bist du überhaupt? Verdammt, wo kommen all diese Menschen auf einmal her?"

„Soll ich euch sagen was J's großes Geheimnis ist?" rief Quatre uns über seine Schulter zu, nahm seinen kalten Blick aber nicht von seinem Gegenüber.

„Ja bitte!" rief Duo ihm zu. „Ich dreh durch wenn hier noch irgendeiner nur Andeutungen macht und nichts sagt! Was ist so schrecklich dass es niemand wissen darf?"

„Die Menschen sind nicht die einzige Spezies die die OZ versklavt haben."

J keuchte auf und taumelte mehrere Schritte nach hinten, von Quatre weg, so als könne er nicht glauben was dieser gerade gesagt hatte. Mir ging es nicht anders. Wir waren nicht die einzige Spezies die die OZ versklavt hatten? Wen hatten sie denn sonst noch versklavt?

„Was meinst du damit?" fasste Trowa meine Gedanken in Worte. „Wen haben sie denn noch versklavt?"

„Das ist völliger Unsinn was er da redet!" rief J – wohl in einem verzweifelten Versuch das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern.

„Das ist es nicht – und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau!" sagte Quatre und starrte J drohend an.

Ich warf Trowa einen fragenden Blick zu. /Weißt du wovon er spricht/

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. /Nein/ deutete er. /Quatre hatte irgendeine Art Anfall, und danach ist er auf einmal aus dem Schiff gestürzt. Ich bin ihm einfach nur gefolgt./

„Aber welche Spezies haben sie denn jetzt noch versklavt?" rief Duo. „Spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter, Q!"

„Die Jäger."

Für eine Sekunde herrschte nur verblüfftes Schweigen, dann riefen Duo, Trowa und ich fast gleichzeitig, „WAS?"

„Die Jäger sind gar keine KI, nicht wahr?" sprach Quatre J direkt an. „Und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau. Sie sind eine intelligente, empfindungsfähige Spezies genauso wie die Menschen und die OZ."

„Das ist eine Lüge!" kreischte J.

„Ist es nicht," unterbrach G den anderen OZ kühl. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wie der Junge es herausgefunden hat, aber es ist wahr," sagte er mit einem Nicken in unsere Richtung.

„Aber..." fing ich an, brach aber dann ab. Wenn das stimmte, dann... Das warf alles was ich wusste über den Haufen. Das würde bedeuten dass die Jäger nicht einfach nur blind irgendeiner Programmierung folgten. Das würde bedeuten, dass die Jäger nicht einfach nur gefühllose Killermaschinen waren. Natürlich, nach all der Zeit die ich mit Shini und Wing verbracht hatte fiel mir diese Vorstellung nicht mehr ganz so schwer, aber irgendwie hatte ich die beiden auch gar nicht mehr mit den anderen Jägern in einen Topf geworfen. Aber wenn das was Quatre gesagt hatte wahr war, dann hatte jeder einzelne Jäger dort draußen seine eigene Persönlichkeit – genauso wie Wing und Shini!

Ich schnappte überrascht nach Luft! Es machte plötzlich alles Sinn! Von Anfang an hatte ich mich gewundert warum Shini sich nicht so benahm wie die anderen Jäger! Und auch Wings Verhalten hatte sich – zumindest seit dem Moment als Duo zum ersten Mal für sie gesungen hatte – grundlegend von dem der anderen Schiffe unterschieden! Wären die beiden nur Maschinen gewesen die einer Programmierung folgten so hätten sie niemals so handeln können wie sie es getan hatten! Sie hätten sich niemals dafür entscheiden können uns zu helfen statt uns an J auszuliefern! Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können?

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte einfach niemals an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Seit ich denken kann behaupteten die OZ dass die Jäger Maschinen wären – und welchen Grund hätte ich gehabt diese Behauptung anzuzweifeln?

„Das ist eine Lüge!" schrie J wieder und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass ihr alles zerstört, hört ihr?" J wich immer weiter vor unserer Gruppe zurück.

„Was willst du tun, J?" fragte G. „Du kannst diese Menschen nicht töten, dass haben sie schon bewiesen. Und es wird dir auch nichts mehr nützen mich zu töten."

„Das denkst du vielleicht!" rief J mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich hatte J noch niemals zuvor so – unbeherrscht erlebt. Er wirkte regelrecht verrückt, und das machte mir Angst. Ein Verrückter war absolut unberechenbar, keiner konnte vorhersagen was er als nächstes tun würde.

„Mag sein dass ich euch nicht durch meine Jäger töten kann, aber wenn ich diese Fabrik hier in die Luft sprenge, dann seid ihr trotzdem tot!"

„J was soll das?" rief G und machte einen Schritt auf den anderen OZ zu.

„Komm nicht näher!" rief J warnend. Er streckte eine Hand nach hinten aus und machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Seine Hand traf auf eine der Konsolen die im Raum verstreut angebracht waren. Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen umrundete J die Konsole und begann darauf herumzutippen.

„J, was tust du da?" rief G erneut, und seine Stimme klang besorgt. „Mach nichts unüberlegtes!"

„Oh glaube mir, das ist nicht unüberlegt! Ich habe es genau durchdacht!" sagte J und senkte den Blick auf die Konsole um besser sehen zu können was er da tat. „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass ihr diese Lügen verbreitet."

„J, wenn du diese Fabrik in die Luft sprengst dann wirst du auch sterben!" versuchte G es immer weiter. Doch J ignorierte ihn.

Oh ja, definitiv verrückt. Ich blickte beunruhigt zu Duo, der meinen Blick ebenso besorgt erwiderte. Ich tastete nach seiner freien Hand – die die nicht Shini hielt – und drückte sie. Irgendwie mussten wir J aufhalten bevor dieser seine Drohung wahrmachte und die Fabrik tatsächlich in die Luft sprengte.

„Heero," flüsterte Duo. „Wir müssen ihn irgendwie aufhalten."

Ich nickte ihm stumm zu. Das mussten wir in der Tat – nur wie?

„Vielleicht," fuhr Duo leise fort, „vielleicht wenn ich versuche die Jäger dort oben dazu zu bekommen?" Er nickte nach oben in die Decke wo die Jäger die J auf uns gehetzt hatte noch immer verwirrt und unschlüssig herumschwebten.

Einen Moment lang zog ich diese Möglichkeit in Betracht – doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Besser nicht," wisperte ich. „Wir wissen nicht ob sie dir sofort gehorchen würden – und wenn nicht dann merkt J was wir vorhaben und drückt vielleicht sofort auf den Sprengknopf."

„Aber was sollen wir sonst tun?" flüsterte Duo verzweifelt. „Shini kann ich nicht losschicken – er ist verletzt... ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt."

Ich drückte Duos aufmunternd. „Mir wird schon etwas einfallen," beruhigte ich ihn, dann ließ ich Duos Hand wieder los und ging nun ebenfalls einen Schritt auf meinen früheren Herrn zu. „J," sagte ich in meiner ruhigsten Stimme. „Du musst das nicht tun."

J warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu, antwortete mir jedoch nicht sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Anzeigen vor ihm.

„J," ertönte Trowas Stimme und mit einem kurzen Blick erkannte ich, dass auch er sich langsam voranschob so dass G, Trowa und ich uns J nun von drei Richtungen näherten. Als J's Blick in Trowas Richtung flackerte, machte ich einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Heero hat recht," versuchte es G wieder. „Du musst das nicht tun. Immerhin, selbst wenn wir es allen erzählen würden – wer würde es uns schon glauben?"

„Ihr irrt euch, alle drei," faucht J und warf jedem von uns einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich muss das hier tun. Das bin ich all den OZ dort draußen schuldig."

„Du bist es ihnen schuldig?" fragte ich und machte einen weiteren winzigen Schritt auf J zu. Solange wir ihn am Reden halten konnten hatten wir eine Chance nah genug an ihn heranzukommen um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Natürlich," J nickte heftig. „Ich weiß genau was ihr vorhabt! Ihr wollt die OZ vernichten!"

„Wir wollen die OZ nicht vernichten," sagte Trowa ruhig und ich warf ihm eine überraschten Blick zu. Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass ausgerechnet Trowa das sagen würde. Aber er sah aus als meinte er es ernst.

„Doch, das wollt ihr!" fauchte J. „Erst nehmt ihr uns die Jäger, dann unsere Sklaven, und was bleibt uns dann noch? Oh nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„J," fing G wieder an, doch offenbar wollte J nicht mehr reden denn er unterbrach den anderen OZ wütend. „Genug!" schrie er und richtete seinen Blick auf G. „Ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen, und ihr braucht euch auch nicht mehr an mich anzuschleichen! Es ist zu spät!"

Ich keuchte auf und machte einen Satz auf J zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen dass sich Trowa ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, genauso wie G. Doch keiner von uns erreichte J.

Denn plötzlich, ohne einen für uns ersichtlichen Grund entschieden die Jäger die bis eben noch tatenlos an der Decke hingen sich dazu zu handeln. Mit einem lauten, wütenden Summen kamen sie aus der Ecke gesaust und stürzten sich direkt auf – J.

Ich stockte mitten im Schritt. Alles was ich tun konnte war verblüfft auf die Stelle zu starren an der J soeben noch gestanden hatte und wo jetzt nur noch eine undurchsichtige Wolke aus Jägern zu erkennen war. Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah. Warum griffen J's eigene Jäger diesen jetzt an? Keiner von uns hatte ihnen den Befehl dazu gegeben – und auch wenn Quatre uns erzählt hatte dass die Jäger keine Maschinen waren sondern intelligente Lebewesen so hatte außer Shini noch niemals irgendeiner der Jäger irgendetwas ohne Befehl getan. Was also war hier los?

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden – die mir aber wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen – ließen die Jäger wieder von J ab und zogen sich in ihre Ecke zurück. Ich riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung und stürzte zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt. G, der ein gutes Stück näher an J gestanden hatte als die Jäger angriffen war schneller dort und kniete bereits neben J und fühlte nach dessen Puls.

„Er ist tot," sagte G schließlich, dann erhob er sich schnell und trat an die Konsole heran an der J soeben noch gestanden hatte. Doch ich bekam das gar nicht wirklich mit. Mit blinden Augen starrt ich hinab auf die reglose Gestalt des Mannes, der fast mein gesamtes Leben geprägt hatte. Der Mann der mir und Trowa unendliche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Und ich spürte nicht das geringste.

Eine Hand schlang sich um meine Taille und dann spürte ich, wie Duo sich von hinten an mich presste. „Ro?" fragte er leise an meinem Ohr. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich drehte den Kopf leicht und sah in Duos besorgte Augen. „Ja," nickte ich und lächelte leicht. Duo blickte mich noch einen Moment forschend an, dann erwiderte er das Lächeln und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf meinen Mund.

Ich lehnte mich kurz an Duo, dann richtete ich mich wieder auf und sah mich kurz um. Nicht weit von mir stand Trowa und starrte ebenso blicklos auf J hinab wie ich es noch vor Sekunden getan hatte. Quatre stand dicht neben ihm und hatte einen Arm auf seine Schulter gelegt. Und G...

Erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf in G's Richtung. Die Sprengung! Ich hatte in der Aufregung völlig vergessen dass J die Fabrik sprengen hatte wollen! Doch G stand nicht mehr an der Konsole sondern trat gerade dahinter hervor und kam auf uns zu.

„Keine Sorge," sagte er als er meinen erschrockenen Blick bemerkte. „Ich habe die Sprengung gestoppt."

Ich nickte erleichtert, dann sah ich wieder zu Trowa hinüber. Eine ganze Weile standen wir fünf einfach nur so da, und starrten auf J's Leiche hinab. Schließlich durchbrach Trowa die Stille. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie's euch geht," verkündetet Duo, „aber ich hab noch jede Menge Fragen." Er richtete seinen Blick auf G. „Und Sie sehen so aus als wüssten Sie die Antworten dazu."

G erwiderte den Blick für einen Augenblick, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Ich habe ebenfalls einige Fragen an euch. Ich schlage vor, ich beantworte eure, und ihr die meinen."

„Einverstanden," nickte Quatre. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir zu Wing zurückkehren und uns dort unterhalten. Sie macht sich schreckliche Sorgen wegen Shini."

Wir alle stimmten zu – keiner hatte wirklich große Lust noch länger in dieser Halle zu bleiben. Beim verlassen der Halle gab es für einen Augenblick noch einmal einen kurzen Schreck für uns alle als sich die Jäger in Bewegung setzten und uns einfach folgten. Doch nachdem wir merkten dass sie uns nichts böses wollten sondern uns einfach nur hinterher flogen nahmen wir es mit einem Schulterzucken hin. Schließlich, was hätten wir schon dagegen machen können?

Minuten später fanden wir uns dann in Wings Cockpit wieder. Nachdem wir Wings Sorge in Bezug auf Shini etwas beruhigen konnten – ich weiß nicht wie, aber sobald Duo mit Shini das Schiff betreten hatte, hatte Wing aus irgendeinem Grund sofort gewusst dass Shini überleben würde – und sich jeder einen halbwegs bequemen Platz gesucht hatte, sahen wir uns alle erwartungsvoll an.

„In Ordnung," sagte G schließlich. „Ich verspreche euch ich erzähle euch alles was ich weiß, aber... könntet ihr mir vielleicht zuerst erzählen wie es kam dass ihr geflohen seid?" Er sah dabei mich und Trowa direkt an. „Und wie es möglich ist dass du..." G brach ab und blickte Duo vollkommen verwundert an.

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens, in dem Duo, Quatre, Trowa und ich uns stumme, fragende Blicke zugeworfen hatten, nickte ich schließlich langsam. „In Ordnung," sagte ich. „Es fing alles damit an dass ich mit Wing vor J geflohen bin..."

So kurz und knapp wie möglich erzählte ich – unterstützt von den anderen drei – G meine Geschichte. Natürlich erzählte ich nicht jede Kleinigkeit – zum Beispiel erwähnten weder Trowa noch ich dass wir die Sprache der OZ nicht nur verstehen sondern auch lesen konnten. Oder wie weit genau die Erde von hier entfernt war, geschweige denn die genauen Koordinaten. Immerhin, G musste nicht alles wissen, oder?

„... und dann sind wir in J's Fabrik über dich gestolpert," beendete ich schließlich meine Geschichte.

G nickte eine Weile nur stumm – offenbar ließ er sich die Geschichte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Dann seufzte er. „Das klingt geradezu phantastisch," sagte er. „Wenn ich Duo hier nicht mit eigenen Ohren singen gehört hätte würde ich es nicht glauben. Aber," er runzelte die Stirn und blickte Quatre direkt an, „das erklärt noch nicht woher du wusstest dass die Jäger keine Maschinen sind."

„Genau!" rief Duo aus und sah nun ebenfalls Quatre an. „Woher wusstest du das, Q?"

„Ähm..." Quatre wurde rot. Ich blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. So lange ich Quatre kannte hatte ich ihn noch niemals erröten gesehen.

„Q, was ist los?" fragte Duo besorgt.

Quatre seufzte und blickte zu Boden. „Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich es erklären soll," sagte er schließlich. „Ich... ich habe es gefühlt."

„Gefühlt?" fragte Duo verwirrt. „Was meinst du damit?"

Quatre seufzte erneut. „Ich... ich bin ein Empath."

Einen Moment herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen. Dann platzte Duo heraus, „Du bist WAS?"

„Ein Empath," wiederholte Quatre seine Aussage. Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Willst... willst du mich veralbern?" fragte Duo ungläubig.

„Nein," Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wieso ich bis jetzt noch niemals irgendwelche Gefühle von Wing wahrnehmen konnte – vielleicht sind unsere Spezies zu unterschiedlich dazu – aber als Shini verletzt wurde hat sie eine Unmenge an Gefühlen ausgestrahlt, alle gleichzeitig und unglaublich heftig. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, ich hab fast keine Luft mehr bekommen so sehr wurde ich davon überwältigt."

„Deshalb bist du also zusammengebrochen," warf Trowa leise ein.

Quatre warf ihm unter seinem Pony hervor einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte er.

„Und... seit wann genau bist du ein Empath?" fragte Duo und blickte Quatre mit verengten Augen an.

„Schon immer," murmelte Quatre so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.

„Schon immer?" wiederholte Duo seine Worte. „Und wann hattest du vor mir das zu erzählen? Wir kennen uns schon seit über fünfzehn Jahren und du hast nicht einmal etwas gesagt! Ich dachte du wärst mein bester Freund!" Duos Stimme klang wütend und verletzt zugleich.

Quatre zuckte zusammen. „Es tut mir leid," sagte er. „Wirklich. Aber mein Vater hat mir seit meiner Geburt eingebläut dass ich niemandem von dieser Gabe erzählen dürfte. Dass ich als Freak oder Missgeburt angesehen würde und in irgendeinem Labor als Versuchskaninchen enden würde wenn es jemand rausfinden würde."

„Das hast du von mir gedacht?" fragte Duo ungläubig, und jetzt überwog eindeutig der Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Nein!" Quatre schüttelte den Kopf und hob nun endlich den Blick um Duo direkt anzublicken. „Aber was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Anfangs kannte ich dich noch nicht gut genug, und mein Vater hat mir mit seiner Predigt eine Heidenangst eingejagt. Und als ich älter und unsere Freundschaft immer fester wurde, da wusste ich einfach nicht wie ich es dir hätte erklären sollen! Je mehr Zeit verging desto schwieriger wurde es! Hätte ich etwa eines Tages in der Schule auf dich zukommen und „Hi Duo, übrigens ich bin ein Empath und hab es dir seit Jahren verschwiegen, kannst du mir mal dein Mathebuch leihen" sagen sollen?"

„Nun... nein... aber du hättest es mir wenigstens IRGENDWANN sagen können!"

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, Duo, wirklich," Quatre sah ihn bittend an. „Und es ist auch nicht so als würde mir diese 'Gabe' gefallen. Ich wollte am liebsten vergessen dass ich sie habe – glaub mir, es ist kein Zuckerschlecken ständig zu fühlen was andere fühlen. Ich bin nur froh dass ich mich die meiste Zeit dagegen abschirmen kann oder ich wäre schon längst verrückt geworden."

Duo antwortete nicht, aber er wirkte noch immer sehr verletzt und wütend.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber wieder über das eigentliche Thema sprechen," sagte Trowa schließlich um die gespannte Stimmung zu durchbrechen die plötzlich herrschte.

„Wing hatte also Angst um Shini – und du hast es gespürt," sagte ich schließlich um Trowa zu unterstützen.

Quatre nickte. „Ja. Ich wusste zwar nicht hundertprozentig dass dies das Geheimnis war hinter dem wir her waren, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher und dachte mir, ein Versuch könnte nicht schaden. Und wie es sich herausgestellt hat, hatte ich recht."

„Ja," sagte G. „Das hattest du."

„Nur was ich nicht verstehe..." begann Trowa, „... Die OZ benutzen die Jäger um die Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nur... wie kontrollieren sie die Jäger?"

G seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wir –"

„Sie lassen uns hungern!" warf Wing mit schneidender Stimme ein und meldete sich zum ersten Mal seit Beginn unserer Unterhaltung zu Wort.

„Hungern?" fragte Duo und blickte G scharf an.

G zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Sie hat recht. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber sie hat recht."

„Aber," warf ich ein. „wie ist das möglich? Ich habe nie gesehen dass die Jäger jemals irgendetwas gegessen haben – oder dass J Wing etwas gegeben hätte. Was esst ihr denn überhaupt?"

„Musik," war Wings kryptische Antwort.

„Musik?" fragte Trowa.

„Ja." Wing schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort. „Die Alten erzählen dass der Planet von dem wir stammen einst voller Leben war. Es gab dort unendlich viele Pflanzen, Pflanzen die es so sonst nirgends gab. Sie konnten singen, und dieser Gesang war unsere Nahrung. Ich selbst habe es natürlich nie erlebt, es ist schon zu lange her, aber es muss einfach wunderbar dort gewesen sein. Tag und nacht schwebten sanfte Töne durch die Luft, und keiner von uns musste jemals hungern."

„Was ist passiert?" warf Quatre leise ein, als Wings Schweigen andauerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete sie. „Keiner wusste es. Es muss ganz langsam begonnen haben, so dass es zunächst keiner bemerkte. Aber die Pflanzen wurden weniger und weniger. Vielleicht hatte sich die Achse des Planeten verschoben oder etwas in der Art – mein Volk wusste es nicht. Wir hatten damals nicht das nötige Wissen um so etwas herauszufinden. Wir waren nicht sehr technologisch orientiert – und warum auch? Wir hatten dort alles was wir jemals brauchten." Wieder schweig Wing einen Augenblick.

„Als sie dann schließlich merkten dass etwas nicht stimmte war es schon fast zu spät. Überall auf dem Planeten starben die Pflanzen, und mit ihnen starb auch meine Spezies. Egal was sie auch versucht haben, es war umsonst. Sie hatten schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben als eines Tages ein Schiff auf dem Planeten landete."

„Und in diesem Schiff waren OZ, hab ich recht?" fragte Quatre.

„Ja," antwortete Wing. „Zunächst waren meine Leute hoch erfreut – diese OZ die der Zufall ihnen beschert hatte erschienen ihnen wie die Rettung. Denn auch wenn sie nicht dieselbe Tonvielfalt hatten wie die Pflanzen des Planeten so waren sie doch in der Lage ähnliche Töne zu produzieren. Doch sie haben uns betrogen! Sie sagten, sie würden uns helfen, sie sagten sie würden einen Planeten für uns suchen auf dem es auch Pflanzen gäbe die Musik machten, und so lange sie ihn noch nicht gefunden hätten würden sie und ihre Leute dafür sorgen dass unsere Spezies nicht verhungerte. Und wir glaubten ihnen. Die älteren unseres Volkes glaubten und vertrauten ihnen. Sie gaben ihnen die Kinder und jungen Erwachsenen mit, weil bei ihnen all die Hoffnung lag.

Doch die OZ hatten nicht vor irgendeines von ihren Versprechen einzulösen. Statt einen Planeten zu suchen sperrten sie die älteren in ihre Schiffe und zwangen die Kinder für sie als Jäger zu arbeiten. Und als sie versuchten sich dagegen zu wehren ließen sie sie beinahe verhungern, bis sie schließlich so schwach waren dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb als nachzugeben. Als die Älteren, die auf dem Planeten zurückgeblieben waren es herausfanden versuchten sie ihre Kinder zurückzubekommen, doch die OZ die den Planeten entdeckt hatten flüchteten in ihr Raumschiff und verschwanden einfach. Sie haben die anderen einfach auf dem sterbenden Planeten zurückgelassen und sind nie wiedergekommen."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen während wir alle die Geschichte einsinken ließen. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte desto trauriger und wütender wurde ich. Ja, die OZ hatten auch uns Menschen versklavt, aber zumindest hatten sie es uns in körperlicher Hinsicht niemals an irgendetwas fehlen lassen. Wir bekamen genug zu essen, wir wurden versorgt wenn wir krank waren und wenn der jeweilige Besitzer nicht gerade so krank war wie J wurden wir auch nicht misshandelt. Aber was den Jägern angetan wurde.

„Aber... warum wehrt ihr euch denn jetzt nicht?" fragte Duo. „Die Jäger dort drinnen haben es doch auch getan. Und ihr müsst doch sehr viel mehr sein als die OZ."

„Weil wir zu schwach sind," antwortete Wing. „Die OZ geben nur dann Töne von sich wenn sie uns einen Befehl geben. Und das geschieht nicht so häufig wie du glaubst, Duo. Es ist genug um am Leben zu bleiben, aber nicht mehr. Die Jäger haben J nur aus einem Grund getötet – weil ich es ihnen gesagt habe. Und weil sie dich singen gehört haben und mir geglaubt haben als ich ihnen erzählte dass sie nicht auf die OZ angewiesen sind. Die anderen werden es mir nicht glauben – nicht wenn sie keine Beweise sehen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen, seit ich dich kenne, fast mehr Nahrung zu mir genommen als in den Jahren davor. Und Shini... Er ist so unglaublich weit entwickelt! Er ist erst drei Monate alt, aber er ist in seiner körperlichen und geistigen Entwicklung seinen Gleichaltrigen soweit voraus! Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, Duo, denn nur durch dich hat mein Kind nicht die geringste Ahnung was Hunger bedeutet."

„Shini ist dein Kind?" fragte Duo und seine Augen wurden ganz groß. „Und er ist erst drei Monate alt? Er ist noch ein Baby! Und er hat sich ganz allein mit fünf Jägern angelegt!"

„G, wusstest du davon?" fragte Quatre ruhig.

G nickte. „Ja. Ich kannte zwar nicht die genaue Geschichte der Landung der OZ auf dem Planeten der Jäger, aber ich kenne die groben Einzelheiten. Und ich weiß auch dass sie Musik als Nahrung brauchen."

„Aber – woher weißt du das?" fragte ich.

„Und warum hast du nichts dagegen unternommen?" warf Trowa ein.

„Ich weiß es, weil eines der Crewmitglieder des Schiffes das damals den Planeten fand mein Vorfahr war. Er war es der zusammen mit den Vorfahren von J, O, S, H und M den Planeten fand. Und sie alle gemeinsam haben damals beschlossen die Jäger auszubeuten und sie zu benutzen. Sie haben sofort erkannt welchen Vorteil sie durch die Jäger hatten – viele von ihnen waren Wissenschaftler die den Weltraum erforschen wollten. Warum sie taten was sie taten kann ich jetzt nicht mehr sagen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin nicht stolz auf das was sie getan haben. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten," wandte er sich an Trowa, „das ist nicht so leicht wie du glaubst."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Trowa.

„Nun, außer J, O, S, H, M und mir weiß keiner der OZ dass die Jäger keine Maschinen sind. Sie wissen nicht dass sie tagtäglich andere empfindungsfähige Wesen fast verhungern lassen. Und ich weiß nicht ob sie mir glauben würden wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Ich habe es schon J gesagt, als wir vorhin noch drinnen waren," er deutete in Richtung der Fabrik. „Ich habe schon oft überlegt ob ich mit diesem Wissen nicht an die Öffentlichkeit treten soll. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es etwas nützen würde. Immerhin, wir wissen dass die Menschen keine Maschinen sind und versklaven sie trotzdem – warum also sollte es bei den Jägern anders sein? Und hinzu kommen noch die gesellschaftlichen Probleme die es mit sich bringen würde."

„Gesellschaftliche Probleme?" fragte Duo.

„Ja," nickte G. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel du von unserer Gesellschaft weißt, aber sie basiert hauptsächlich auf dem System der Sklaverei. Ohne die Jäger und die Menschen wären wir absolut hilflos. Wir sind abhängig von euch, vielleicht sogar noch abhängiger als die Menschen und die Jäger von uns. Würde man uns das über Nacht nehmen, würde die gesamte Gesellschaftsstruktur zusammenbrechen. Das Ergebnis wäre absolutes Chaos – und mit Sicherheit eine Menge Toter."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst," nickte Quatre. „Es würde ein Bürgerkrieg ausbrechen, und am Ende gäbe es nur Verlierer."

„Ja." G seufzte. „Ich arbeite schon seit Jahren daran unsere Gesellschaft zu ändern, aber es ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Es wäre sicher einfacher gewesen wenn ich Unterstützung von J, S, H oder O bekommen hätte, aber die hat die Wahrheit nie interessiert – und garantiert nicht weil sie 'die OZ schützen wollten' wie J behauptet hat."

„Warum sonst?" fragte Trowa.

„Geld," war G's lakonische Antwort. „Jedes Mal wenn eines der Schiffe ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hat, hatte es sich zu 'Wartungsarbeiten' in einer unserer Fabriken zu melden. In Wahrheit müssen sie nur die Kinder dort abliefern, die dann als 'neu gebaute' Jäger verkauft wurden. Unsere Familien haben im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ein Vermögen daran verdient, glaubt mir."

„Und J wollte nicht auf dieses Geld verzichten," schlussfolgerte Quatre.

„Ganz genau," nickte G.

„Aber M war nicht reich," warf Duo ein.

„Nein," erwiderte G, „aber noch vor zwei Generationen war seine Familie es. Aber M hat lange vor uns anderen erkannt wie falsch es ist was wir OZ zwei verschiedenen Spezies angetan haben. Er hat angefangen seine menschlichen Sklaven zu reduzieren, hat all seine Fabriken verkauft und außer einem alten Transportschiff sämtliche Jäger und Schiffe zu mir gegeben. Er wollte nichts mehr mit all dem zu tun haben. Stattdessen hat er all sein Geld dafür genutzt um Forschung zu betreiben, um mehr über unsere Geschichte herauszufinden. Er war der Meinung dass die Lösung des Problems in der Vergangenheit läge. Er dachte, wenn er nur wüsste was damals wirklich geschehen ist, so könnte er unsere Gesellschaft verändern."

„Und du bist nicht dieser Meinung?" fragte ich.

„Nein," schüttelte G den Kopf. „Um die Gesellschaft zu verändern braucht man Macht und Geld. Ich bin zwar M's Meinung dass es falsch ist andere zu versklaven, aber wenn ich das ändern will, muss ich es von innen heraus tun. Nur so kann es funktionieren. Ich habe zwar noch menschliche Sklaven und auch Jäger, aber ich tue alles um ihnen das Leben so gut es geht zu erleichtern. Ich sorge dafür dass meine Jäger und Schiffe nicht hungern müssen, und ich behandle keinen Menschen wie einen Sklaven. Ich mag noch nicht einmal das Wort. Nach außen hin haben sie zwar diesen Status, aber die Menschen die bei mir leben sind meine Freunde und Gefährten. Einige von ihnen stehen mir sogar so nahe wie meine Familie."

„Aber..." fing Trowa an, „... was können wir denn dann tun?"

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich," antwortete G. „Ich gebe zu, Duo und Quatre hier wären eine große Hilfe sollte es tatsächlich irgendwann einmal zu einem Konflikt kommen – durch ihren Gesang können sie die Jäger ernähren und sie davon abhalten, die Befehle unserer Gegner auszuführen. Aber die beiden sind nicht genug für all die Millionen Jäger dort draußen. Es wäre trotz allem ein Gemetzel – und ein Krieg ist das letzte was ich will. Wir bräuchten viel mehr Menschen mit eurer Gabe."

„Was ist mit der Erde?" wandte Trowa sich hoffnungsvoll an Quatre, und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Der Gedanke dass wir trotz allem weder den Menschen noch den Jägern helfen könnten war einfach erdrückend.

„Sicher, es gibt genügend Mensche auf der Erde," antwortete Quatre, „aber ich denke nicht dass uns das hilft. Unsere Regierungen wären über die Bedrohung, die die OZ und die Jäger für uns darstellen nicht im Geringsten erfreut, glaub mir. Wir hätten schneller einen Krieg am laufen als du 'Interstellare Raumfahrt' sagen kannst."

„Warum bringen wir denn nicht einfach den menschlichen Sklaven das Singen bei?" warf Duo ein.

„Du willst ihnen das Singen beibringen?" fragte G und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Ist es nicht," antwortete Duo. „Wenn Heero es lernen konnte, können es die anderen auch."

Sowohl Trowa als auch G starrten mich mit großen Augen an und ich spürte wie ich rot anlief.

„Du kannst singen?" fragte Trowa ungläubig.

Ich nickte zögernd. Sicher, ich hatte bis jetzt nicht mehr als einen Ton gesungen, aber es war ein Anfang gewesen. Und ich war mir sicher, unter Duos Anleitung würde ich es schaffen auch den Rest zu lernen.

„Und du hast es ihm beigebracht?" fragte G Duo.

Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sicher. Warum auch nicht?"

„Hm," machte G und ein kalkulierender Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Das ändert die Lage natürlich. Ich werde aber trotzdem genauer darüber nachdenken müssen, bevor ich mich entscheide irgendetwas zu tun."

„Dann können wir also definitiv im Moment nichts tun, um dir zu helfen, hab ich Recht?" fragte Quatre.

G nickte.

„Nun, dann würde ich vorschlagen dass wir Wufei, Noin, Zechs und Treize aufsammeln und uns auf den Weg zurück zur Erde machen," fuhr Quatre fort. „Wir sind ohnehin schon viel länger weg als wir geplant hatten. Mein Vater und meine Schwestern werden sich schon Sorgen machen."

„Du hast Recht," sagte Duo. „Wir sind schon viel zu lange von Zuhause fort. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so gern ich Wing auch habe hätte ich nichts dagegen mal wieder von diesem Schiff runterzukommen und in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen."

„Dann ist es beschlossen," nickte Quatre. „Wir kehren erstmal zur Erde zurück. Wenn sich die ganze Aufregung wegen Heeros und Trowas Flucht und J's Tod erstmal gelegt hat können wir uns ja wieder treffen und genauer darüber nachdenken ob und was wir tun wollen."

„Gut," sagte G und erhob sich. „Dann werden sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen. Macht euch keine Sorgen um J's Leiche. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Quatre, Duo, Trowa und ich erhoben uns ebenfalls und geleiteten den OZ zur Luftschleuse. Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet und G die Koordinaten der Erde genannt hatten – damit er uns wenn nötig erreichen konnte – löste Wing sich von der Fabrik und setzte Kurs in Richtung Erde.


	37. Epilog

**Titel:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** So, jetzt ist die Geschichte also endlich zu Ende! Das ich das noch erleben durfte! Aber 'schnief' irgendwie ist es auch traurig mein Baby loszulassen. 'heul'

Ok, nun zum geschäftlichen: der eine oder andere wird vielleicht sagen: "Moment mal! Da ist doch noch so viel offen! Was ist jetzt mit den Jägern? Und den menschlichen Sklaven?" Tja, was soll ich sagen? Diese Geschichte sollte genau hier enden, so war das von Anfang an geplant. Aber - ich bin durchaus offen für ein Sequel, sollte es genügend Interesse daran geben. Ich hab die Geschichte in meinem Kopf natürlich schon etwas weiter gesponnen. Wann ich dazu komm das Sequel zu schreiben, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen - aber wenn genügend von euch eins wollen, dann werd ich es definitiv mit einplanen!

**

* * *

**

**Epilog  
**_Heero POV_

„Heero! Hey Heero, komm endlich ins Wasser!"

Ich hob den Kopf von meinen Aufzeichnungen und blickte hinüber zu Duo, der bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand und mir zuwinkte. Außer ihm befanden sich noch Quatre, Trowa und natürlich Noin auf ihrem Surfbrett im Wasser, und über ihren Köpfen surrten Shini und ungefähr vier oder fünf weitere ausgelassene Jäger durch die Luft.

Nach der Begegnung mit J auf dessen Fabrik, die in J's Tod resultiert hatte, hatten wir beschlossen zur Erde zurückzukehren. Und genau das haben wir dann auch getan. Wir waren noch nicht allzu lange unterwegs als wir auf Zechs, Treize, Noin, Wufei und Pargan gestoßen waren. Natürlich hatten wir daraufhin unsere Rückkehr zunächst einmal unterbrechen müssen um unseren Freunden zu erzählen was wir herausgefunden hatten.

Die Reaktion der anderen war wie erwartet ausgefallen. Treize und Zechs hatten sich mit diesem Wissen auf der Stelle in den Kampf stürzen wollen. Sie wären am liebsten sofort losgezogen um alle Menschen und Jäger zu befreien. Glücklicherweise hatte Quatre die beiden davon überzeugen können, dass ein solcher Kampf sehr viel mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, wenn man Unterstützung durch jemanden wie G hatte. Und als sich auch noch Noin und Wufei zu Wort meldeten und die beiden baten, mit zur Erde zu kommen, war die Sache entschieden.

Und so landeten wir bereits wenige Tage später wieder auf dem Planeten, der den Wendepunkt in meinem Leben bedeutet hatte. Da Treizes und Zechs Schiff zu groß war um unentdeckt auf der Erde zu landen – und ohne Schiffseinheit sowieso nicht dazu im Stande war sich irgendwie zu tarnen – hatten sie das Schiff hinter dem Mond versteckt und waren zu uns auf Wing gewechselt.

Auf dem Weg nach unten hatte Quatre sich zuerst einmal bei seiner Familie gemeldet damit diese sich keine Sorgen machte, und dann hatte er Wing neue Koordinaten zum landen gegeben. Wie es sich herausstellte gehörte Quatres Familie eine – nicht allzu kleine – Insel in der Karibik. Quatre war der Meinung dass wir uns nach all den Abenteuern einen Urlaub verdient hatten. Und genau da befanden wir uns jetzt.

Die letzten Tage hatten wir eigentlich nichts anderes getan als nur faul in der Sonne herumzuliegen und uns zu erholen. Und tatsächlich, Quatre hatte – wie immer – recht gehabt, es tat uns allen wirklich gut. Sogar die Jäger wirkten glücklicher auf mich, und Shini hatte sich definitiv von seinen Verletzungen erholt und schwirrte so fröhlich wie eh und je durch die Gegend. Was für ein Glück dass diese Insel unbewohnt war, so konnten die Jäger gefahrlos im Freien bleiben.

„Heero! Nun komm schon!" rief Duo erneut. „Vielleicht stellt sich Trowa weniger ungeschickt an wenn du ihm hilfst!"

Ich unterdrückte ein schnelles Lächeln als ich sah wie Quatre daraufhin versuchte Duo unterzutauchen und Trowa Duo empört anfunkelte. Es war aber auch wirklich zu komisch – Trowa, der sich sonst mit einer Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz bewegte, war im Wasser völlig unbeholfen. Und obwohl Duo und Quatre wirklich alles versucht hatten, war es ihnen in den letzten Tagen nicht gelungen Trowa das Schwimmen beizubringen – zu Duos allgemeiner Erheiterung.

Als Duo merkte dass ich offensichtlich nicht zu ihm ins Wasser kommen würde entschied er sich stattdessen zu mir zu kommen. Tropfend stand er schließlich neben mir und blickte auf mich hinab. „Was machst du da?" fragte er.

Ich zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Ich schreibe nur auf was wir alles erlebt haben in den letzten Wochen."

„So eine Art Tagebuch?" Duo ließ sich neben mir aufs Handtuch fallen. „Cool. Sollte ich vielleicht auch machen, dann können wir vergleichen. Wo bist du denn schon?" Er presste sich an meinen Rücken und blickte über meine Schulter.

„Ah!" schrie ich auf und versuchte so schnell wie möglich von Duo wegzukommen. „Kalt! Und Nass!"

Duo kicherte in mein Ohr, aber statt von mir abzulassen schlang er noch zusätzlich seine Arme um mich. „Und du bist schön warm und trocken. Also, lass mal sehen." Er sah nach unten auf die Blätter die ich in der Hand hielt. „Hey!" rief er nach einem Moment. „Das sind ja OZ-Schriftzeichen! Wie soll ich das denn lesen können?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Baka," sagte ich. Ich hatte dieses Wort von Wufei aufgeschnappt – ich wusste natürlich was es bedeutete, aber ich mochte den Klang und ich fand, dass es ab und an durchaus zu Duo passte. „Was hast du denn gedacht in was für einer Sprache ich schreiben würde? Ich kann nur diese eine Sprache lesen und schreiben."

„Stimmt ja!" rief Duo. „Das können wir ändern. Ich bring dir unsere Schrift bei. Sollte dir nicht schwer fallen, ich wette in ein paar Tagen kannst du es. Es sei denn..." Er warf einen Blick zu Quatre und Trowa, die sich noch immer im Wasser befanden. „... du stellst dich beim Lesen und Schreiben an wie Trowa beim Schwimmen."

„Hn," machte ich, musste aber trotzdem lächeln. Duo schien es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Trowa ein wenig aufzulockern – und ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Trowa hatte es sicherlich nötig, genauso wie ich bevor ich Duo getroffen hatte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde Duo es ja tatsächlich schaffen Trowa einmal zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich war mir sicher, wenn es einer konnte, dann Duo.

„Weißt du," fuhr Duo fort, „vielleicht sollte ich auch aufschreiben was wir erlebt haben. Dann hast du dich Ereignisse noch aus einer anderen Sichtweise."

„Gute Idee. Dann hast du wenigstens nicht mehr soviel Zeit um Trowa zu ärgern." Ich grinste Duo über meine Schulter kurz an.

„Hey! Ich ärgere ihn überhaupt nicht!" Duo hielt kurz inne und schien zu überlegen. „Ok, vielleicht ein wenig, aber ich kann nichts dafür! Er ist praktisch Neuland, bei Wufei, Quatre und Noin hab ich meine gesamte Munition in den letzten Jahren sozusagen schon verschossen! Wie könnte ich da widerstehen?"

Ich legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Mich hast du aber nicht geärgert, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Das war was anderes," erwiderte Duo. „Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mir zu überlegen wie ich dich verführen könnte als dass ich mich aufs ärgern hätte konzentrieren können."

„Tatsächlich," sagte ich.

„Ja."

„Du wolltest mich verführen?"

„Öh... ja."

„Die ganze Zeit über?"

„Hm," nickte Duo. „Und auch wenn's ein wenig gedauert hat, so hab ich's am Ende auch geschafft. Ich bin eben der Beste," setzte er ein wenig selbstgefällig noch hinzu.

„Moment mal!" warf ich ein. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere war ICH derjenige der die Initiative ergriffen hat!"

„Ähm... nun... ja eigentlich... aber... im Grunde..." Duo stammelte noch eine Weile weiter herum, dann schnaubte er und rief, „Das ist was völlig anderes!"

„Oh nein, ist es nicht!" rief ich triumphierend. „ICH hab DICH verführt, nicht umgekehrt! Das heißt also, ICH bin der Beste!"

Duo klappte seinen Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Ich grinste ihn breit an – ich schaffte es nicht oft Duo die Sprache zu verschlagen, und so wollte ich diesen Moment natürlich auskosten.

„Verdammt, du hast recht!" rief Duo schließlich und blinzelte ganz erstaunt. „Du hast tatsächlich mich verführt." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Hah," machte ich und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme.

„Und?" fragte Duo leise, legte den Kopf schief und sah mich fragend an. „Bereust du es?"

Ich lehnte mich in seine Umarmung zurück und seufzte zufrieden. „Nein," murmelte ich. „Nicht eine Sekunde lang."

Duo lächelte auf mich hinab und küsste mich leicht auf den Mund, dann stützte er sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf. „Ich auch nicht," flüsterte er.

So blieben wir dann noch eine ganze Weile sitzen – stumm und in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Aber mehr war gar nicht nötig. Diese Geste allein zeigte mir, dass ich nicht mehr allein war. Dass ich endlich einen Menschen gefunden hatte, der mich liebte. Ich war frei und ich wurde geliebt. Ich war glücklich. Das war mehr als ich mir noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit jemals erhoffen konnte.

Ich hatte so unglaublich viel erlebt in den letzten Wochen, mein Leben hatte mehr Wendungen genommen als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Ich hatte nicht nur neue Freunde gefunden, sondern auch Liebe. Ich hatte meinen ältesten Freund befreit, und wir alle zusammen hatten eines der größten Geheimnisse der OZ gelüftet – soviel uns das auch genützt hatte. Wir hatten viele Abenteuer erlebt.

Doch das größte Abenteuer stand mir erst noch bevor – zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Ich würde endlich lernen was ein 'ganz normales Leben' war. Ein Leben wo es keine Sklaven gab, keine OZ und keine Raumfahrt. Nur Duo und ich, und unsere Freunde. Und ich konnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen.


End file.
